Kreuzwege VI Retelling a Story II
by Ulrich
Summary: Fortsetzung zu Retelling a Story - beginnend 5 Wochen nach der Schlacht um NERV
1. Block 1 Das Haus im Nebel

**Neon Genesis Evangelion – FanFiction**

**Retelling a Story II  
>- Darkest Hour - <strong>

**(Abzweigung 6.0)**

von Ulrich-Alexander Schmidt

Fassung vom 08.02.2012

**Legal Boilerplate:**

_NGE und die Charaktere sind Eigentum von GAINAX, etc. pp._

_Sämtliche Fehler in der Charakterisierung sind ganz allein mir selbst zuzurechnen. Die Veränderung einzelner Charaktere in ihrer Motivation und/oder ihres Hintergrundes und ihrer darauf begründeten Handlungsweise ist beabsichtigt._

_Diese FanFiction enthält:_

_Spoiler, endlose langweilige Dialoge, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Asuka in Bestform, Sex, Drogen und sinnlose Gewalt  
>- Ihr wurdet gewarnt -<em>

_Ach ja, dies ist die FSK 16 - Version._

_Nein, es gibt keine anderen Versionen mit anderen Empfehlungen._

_Alle Figuren, die nicht Eigentum von GAINAX sind, sind frei erfunden, jede Ähnlichkeit mit lebenden, toten oder sonstigen Personen ist unbeabsichtigt und daher rein zufällig. _

_Mich verklagen zu wollen, würde nichts bringen, schließlich habe ich kein Geld…_

_Zu riesigen Problemen essen Sie bitte die Packungsbeilage und fragen Sie den Arzt Ihres Apothekers._

Retelling a Story II – Darkest Hourt_ ist die Fortsetzung meiner Erzählung _Retelling a Story _aus dem Jahr 2002 und baut auf den Geschehnissen des alternativen Finales Nummer 2 auf._

**Einleitung:**

_Was zuletzt geschah:  
>Die Schlacht um NERV ist geschlagen. Die UN-Organisation hat unter schweren Opfern und Verlusten standgehalten. Kommandant Gendo Ikari ist gefallen, offiziell während des Abwehrkampfes gegen einen Engel. Shinji Ikari (Codename Third Child), Pilot von EVANGELION-01, liegt ebenso im Koma wie Rei Ayanami (Codename First Child). Asuka Soryu Langley (Codename Second Child) wurde während der Kampfhandlung aufgrund einer zu hohen Synchronverbindung von EVANGELION-Einheit-02 assimiliert.<br>Nach dem Eintreffen von Verstärkung und der Niederschlagung des Armeeputsches durch regierungstreue Einheiten kann NERV unter der Leitung von Subkommandant Kozo Fuyutsuki und Colonel Misato Katsuragi damit beginnen, seine Verluste zu zählen und die Toten zu begraben…  
>Der einzige funktionsfähige EVANGELION ist die Hybrid-Einheit-0304 (Codename GREMLIN) mit seinem Piloten Kaworu Nagisa (Codename Fifth Child), die einzige weitere zur Verfügung stehende Pilotin ist die Reservistin Hikari Horaki (Codename Fourth Child)._

**Vorwort des Autors**  
>Ich bin verrückt. Ganz klar - ich kann nur wahnsinnig sein. Nicht nur, dass ich RaS mit einem alternativen Ende versehen habe, jetzt baue ich auf diesem Ende auch noch eine Fortsetzung auf. Und die ersten 100 Seiten habe ich schon zusammen. Des Wahnsinns helle Beute... - irgendwie hatte ich anderes in meinen Weihnachtsferien vor...<p>

Der erste Block, "Das Haus im Nebel", ist ein Chekov-Kapitel. Nein, es hat nichts mit Pavel Chekov von der Enterprise zu tun. Vielmehr beziehe ich mich auf den russischen Stückeschreiber und Theatertheoretiker Anton Chekov. Auf Chekov geht das Konzept von Chekovs Pistole zurück - wenn eine Pistole später im Stück eine Rolle spielt, muss sie zu Anfang kurz dem Publikum irgendwie präsentiert werden, damit ein Aha-Effekt eintreten kann - umgekehrt verlangt Chekov, dass nur dann die Waffe präsentiert wird, wenn sie auch später einen Zweck gefüllt. Ich mache oft von Chekovs Waffe Gebrauch, um Ereignisse voranzukündigen. Zugleich ist der erste Block auch ein Übergangskapitel, in dem ich anhand ein paar Beispielen auf die Auswirkungen des Second Impacts und nun des Überfalles auf NERV auf die Akteure eingehe. Verschiedene Charaktere haben die Handlung verlassen, andere sind dazu gekommen - und jeder schreit nach Aufmerksamkeit – mal sehen, wie es um Jörg Peters Lebenserwartung bestellt ist…

Wahnsinnig, kein Zweifel...

**_Prolog:_**

Ein älterer Mann mit schütterem weißem Haar steht an einem Panoramafenster und blickt in den Himmel. Über ihm, inmitten sternengefluteter Schwärze, hängt eine große blaue Scheibe, über die langsam und träge weiße Flecken wandern.  
>Als er das Zischen des Türschotts vernimmt, dreht er langsam den Kopf.<p>

Die Horde der Kinder ist noch nicht vollständig im Raum, als das sie anführende Mädchen bereits laut ruft: „Großvater, erzähl uns eine Geschichte!"

„Eine Geschichte?"  
>Er hebt die Augenbrauen.<br>„Dann muss ich wohl das Märchenbuch holen, Akane. Was möchtet ihr denn hören?"

„Nein, nein, kein Märchen!" ruft ein schwarzhaariger Junge. „Eine echte Geschichte, bitte!"

„Ja! Eine wahre Geschichte!"  
>Zwei andere Kinder schieben bereits den bequemen Sessel mit der Schaukelstuhlfunktion vor das Fenster, während Akane die Sitzkissen über den Boden im Halbkreis verteilt. Insgesamt sind es sieben Kinder zwischen fünf und neun Jahren.<br>Die Zahl sieben allein spricht bereits etwas in ihm an und kurz verspürt er tiefe Traurigkeit.

„So, eine wahre Geschichte also."

„Genau, Großvater! Aus der Zeit, als du selbst ein Kind warst."

Er schüttelt den Kopf.  
>„Als ich so alt war wie ihr, habe ich Dinge erlebt, für die ihr noch nicht alt genug seid."<p>

„Du meinst den Second Impact?" fragt Akane, die älteste der Horde.

Er nickt.

„Was ist ein Second Impact?" stottert eines der jüngeren Kinder.

„Nichts Gutes."  
>Der alte Mann lächelt traurig.<br>„Wenn ich euch davon erzähle, könnt ihr hinterher nicht mehr schlafen. Und dann bekomme ich Ärger mit euren Eltern und eurer Großmutter. Das wollt ihr doch nicht, oder?"

„Nein!" rufen sie im Chor.

„Und danach? Nach dem Second Impact?"

Wieder schüttelt er den Kopf.

„Erzähl uns, wie du Großmutter kennengelernt hast!"

„Ja, bitte!"

Er seufzt, überlegt, wie er aus der Lage wieder herauskommen soll, kapituliert schließlich und setzt sich in den Sessel. Die Kinder nehmen um ihn herum Platz und blicken ihn fragend-neugierig mit großen Augen an, während er sich eine kindgerechte Fassung der Ereignisse zurechtlegt.

_Zum Glück müssen wir diese Zurückhaltung nicht wahren…_

*** NGE ***

**_Erde/Japan/Tokio-3/Geofront/NERV-Hauptquartier/TerminalDogma/jenseits der Himmelspforte – vor 4 Wochen_**

_Aus den Wänden und der Decke jagen Energiestrahlen auf ADAM herab, rotglühende Laserstrahlen des Sicherheitsnetzes zur Kontrolle LILLITHs.  
>Der erste Strahl traf ADAMs Wirtskörper, schnitt mit der Kraft einer kleinen Sonne durch das geschwächte AT-Feld des Dunklen Engels, trennte die Monsterhand direkt am Gelenk ab.<em>

_ADAM brüllte auf, das Brüllen wurde zu einem hohen Kreischen, als sein eigentlicher Körper von Ikaris Leib abgetrennt wurde._

_Immer mehr Laser wurden aktiv, bildeten ein engmaschiges Gitter, in dem die Hand verbrannte, noch ehe sie den Boden der Höhle berührte. __Da raste schon der nächste Energiestrahl heran, erwischte ihn an der Schulter. __Ein weiterer säbelte eine Scheibe des immer noch ausgestreckten Armes ab..._

_Ritsuko Akagi beobachtete, wie die Verteidigungssysteme der Höhle Gendo Ikari nach und nach zerschnitten, sah, wie millimeterdicke Scheiben seines Armes abgetrennt wurden, zu Boden fielen und dort verbrannten, sah die Pein in seinen Augen, bis schließlich ein dicker Laserstrahl seinen Kopf in zwei saubere Hälften teilte und seinem Leben – und damit der Existenz des Engels ADAM - endgültig ein Ende setzte.  
>Niemand jedoch bemerkte den dicken Blutspritzer, welcher der Außenseite einer der MAGI-Einheiten gelandet war, und eine bläuliche Schliere hinterlassend an der Metallverkleidung herablief, um unter dem Rechner zu verschwinden…<em>

**Teil 1**

**夢  
><strong>**_(Traum)_****_  
><em>**

Dezember 2016

**Das Haus im Nebel  
>(Asuka's <strong>**Decision****)**

**Vorspann: Cruel Angel's Thesis Director's Edit Version  
><strong>

_„Die Wissenschaft machte uns zu Göttern,  
>ehe wir es wert waren, uns Menschen nennen zu dürfen."<br>_- Professor Doktor Ritsuko Akagi, Stockholm, 10.12.2019 -

**Kapitel 01 - Die Schläfer von Tokio-3**

_Das Haus stand mitten im Nichts.  
>Im Herzen eines wallenden Nebels, durch den vielfarbige Blitze zuckten, schwebte ein großer Gesteinsbrocken mit nahezu flacher Oberfläche. Auf dem Felsen stand das Haus, ein gemütlich wirkendes, einstöckiges Einfamilienhaus. Im Vorgarten wuchs saftig-grünes Gras. Ein hüfthoher Zaun mit einem Tor schloss den Vorgarten ein und endet zu beiden Seiten am Haus. Hinter dem Haus befand sich ein gepflasterter Hof ohne solche Begrenzungen. Die Fassade des Hauses war rot angestrichen, an den Fenstern hingen Gardinen. Durch das Fenster neben der Haustür konnte man drinnen Licht und Bewegungen erkennen…<em>

Asuka Soryu Langley saß auf dem bequemen Sofa im Wohnzimmer ihrer Pateneltern, die Füße auf einen stoffüberzogenen Hocker hochgelegt, und sah fern. Sie hatte die in weißen Söckchen und Häschenpantoffeln steckenden Füße übereinandergeschlagen, trug einen orangen Pyjama und darüber einen grauen Bademantel. In einer Hand hielt sie die Fernbedienung, während die andere in der Nähe einer Schüssel mit Keksen schwebte, immer wieder einmal einen der runden oder sternförmigen Kekse griff und zum Mund führte. Sie kaute genussvoll, spülte dann und wann mit einem Schluck Milch nach.  
>Ja, das war ein Leben…!<br>Gerade schaltete sie von einer dieser ewigen zu einer Komödie um, verharrte dort kurz, ehe sie weiterschaltete. Da klingelte es an der Tür.  
>Sie zuckte zusammen.<br>Es klingelte erneut.  
>„Nein, nein, nein…" flüsterte sie hektisch, schaltete den Fernseher ab und zog den Kopf ein, damit man sie bloß nicht sehen konnte, sollte jemand von draußen durch das Fenster hineinblicken.<br>Sie wollten sie holen…  
>Vorsichtig schob sie den Kopf wieder etwas höher, linste aus dem Fenster, sah verzerrte Gestalten im Nebel, die ebenso rasch wieder verwehten, wie sie entstanden.<p>

„Asuka, wer ist es denn?" hörte sie die dunkle Stimme ihres Onkels aus dem ersten Stock durchs Treppenhaus dringen.

Immer noch geduckt huschte sie zur Wohnzimmertür.  
>„Sicher nur wieder ein Vertreter."<p>

„Ah."

Sie hörte seine schweren Schritte im ersten Stock, konnte sich direkt vorstellen, wie er zum Fenster seines Arbeitszimmers ging und es öffnete.

„He! Runter von meinem Rasen!" schallte es durch das Haus.

Asuka lächelte. Ihr Onkel würde nicht zulassen, dass sie sie holten, nicht noch einmal…  
>Sie richtete sich auf und kehrte zu ihrem Platz auf dem Sofa zurück, steckte sich einen Keks – einen sternförmigen Keks mit Schokoladenstreuseln – in den Mund und griff nach der Fernbedienung.<p>

Schwere Schritte kamen die Treppe hinunter, dann wurde die Wohnzimmertür geöffnet.  
>Asuka musste den Kopf nicht drehen, um zu wissen, dass die rotgepanzerte Gestalt ihres Onkels in der Tür stand und sie mit vier Augen ansah.<br>„Asuka, so kann das nicht ewig weitergehen…"

Jetzt wandte sie den Kopf doch ihm zu.  
>„Ich…"<p>

„Irgendwann musst du dich der Außenwelt wieder stellen, du kannst dich nicht ewig hier verstecken."

Sie senkte den Blick.  
>„Ich weiß… Aber lass mich noch ein wenig…"<p>

„Dann backe ich wohl besser noch eine Fuhre Kekse."

Ein strahlendes Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht.  
>„Oh, ja, bitte – die mit Schokolade, ja?"<p>

„Natürlich."  
>Er trat an das Sofa heran und nahm die leere Glaskanne an sich.<br>„Willst du noch Milch oder lieber Tee?"

„Hm, Tee wäre schön."

Das menschengroße Abbild von EVA-02 nickte.  
>„Ich koche eine Kanne."<p>

„Danke, Onkel Wolf."  
>Sie lehnte sich wieder zurück, atmete auf.<br>Das war noch einmal gutgegangen…  
>Asuka blickte in die dunkle Mattscheibe des Fernsehers und betrachtete ihre eigene Reflektion. Hier war ihr Gesicht makellos, besaß sie noch beide Augen und waren ihre Züge nicht von Narben verunstaltet, blickte ihr keine leere Augenhöhle entgegen…<p>

*** NGE ***

Doktor Ritsuko Akagi beschleunigte ihre Schritte, als sie den Tumult hörte. Laut hämmerten ihre Hackenschuhe auf dem Metallboden der provisorischen Krankenstation des Hauptquartiers. Den Türschildern nach handelte es sich eigentlich um einen Bürotrakt, doch gegenwärtig hingen Krankenblätter an den Türen. Seit der Schlacht um NERV waren knapp vier Wochen ins Land gegangen und in diesem Trakt befanden sich nur noch Patienten, die Bettruhe und Langzeitpflege benötigten.  
>Die blonde Akagi trug eine Kombination aus dunkelblauer Bluse, knielangem schwarzem Rock und darüber den fast schon obligatorischen langen, weißen Laborkittel.<p>

Wie ein Schatten folgte ihr einer der Ayanami-Klone, ein blauhaariges Mädchen mit heller Haut und roten Augen. Das Mädchen trug eine beige NERV-Uniform und darüber einen Laborkittel, sowie eine rahmenlose Brille mit rechteckigen Gläsern. Unter dem Arm trug es einen Aktenordner. Auf der Brusttasche des Uniformoberteils stand die Zahl ‚312'.

Der Unruheherd befand sich mitten auf dem Flur vor der offenstehenden Tür des Zimmers Shinji Ikaris. Dort hatte Doktor Yui Ikari, die Mutter des Patienten, den wachhabenden Stationsarzt am Kragen gepackt und schüttelte ihn durch, während sie ihn anbrüllte und ihm Vorhaltungen machte, ein Unmensch sondergleichen zu sein.  
>Zwei Ayanamis in Krankenschwestermonturen standen ein Stück entfernt und wirkten ratlos – Akagi hatte mittlerweile gelernt, bestens in der für andere völlig ausdruckslosen Mimik der Klone zu lesen wie in einem offenen Buch und kleinste Anzeichen zu interpretieren.<p>

„Doktor Ikari, beruhigen Sie sich! Yui-san…" rief Ritsuko.

Die Angesprochene wandte ihr den Kopf zu, Akagi konnte sehen, dass Tränen über die Wangen der eigentlich ansonsten starken und beherrschten Frau liefen und dass ihre Lippen bebten. Dann versetzte sie dem Arzt eine schallende Ohrfeige und stieß ihn von sich.

Der Mann taumelte zwei Schritte, stieß fast gegen Akagi.  
>„Sie ist verrückt geworden, ja, verrückt!" stammelte er. „Das wird ein Nachspiel haben!"<br>Er fing sich, hielt aber Abstand zu Yui Ikari.

Diese hob anklagend den Finger.  
>„Wie können Sie es wagen, vorzuschlagen, meinen Sohn aufzuschneiden und das S2-Organ untersuchen zu wollen, das ihn am Leben erhält?"<p>

„Das war doch nur hypothetisch…"

„Shinji lebt noch!" brüllte Doktor Ikari, deren Gesicht einen roten Farbton angenommen hatte.

„Yui-san, fassen Sie sich", stieß Akagi hervor, dann blickte sie den Arzt finster an. „Und Sie verschwinden aus meinen Augen!"

„Ich werde darüber Bericht erstatten! Sie sind ja offensichtlich voreingenommen… ich berichte dem Subkommandanten persönlich!"

Akagi trat auf ihn zu. Der andere war einen halben Kopf größer, doch sie starrte ihn problemlos nieder.  
>„Tun Sie das. Und ich warne Sie – der Junge wird nicht angetastet!"<p>

„Das S2-Organ in einem Menschen wäre aber eine unglaubliche Entdeckung, die erforscht werden muss – was zählt da ein Leben…"  
>Weiter kam er nicht, weil sich Yui mit einem Wutschrei erneut auf ihn stürzte.<p>

Akagi ging dazwischen und kommt die beiden mit Hilfe der insgesamt drei Ayanamis trennen.  
>„Verschwinden Sie!" zischte sie dem Arzt erneut zu. „Und kommen Sie nicht wieder."<p>

„Das… das hat ein Nachspiel!"

Akagi ignorierte ihn und bugsierte stattdessen Doktor Ikari ins Krankenzimmer.  
>Ein Blick zeigte ihr, dass der Patient immer noch so da lag wie bei ihrem letzten Besuch. Die Monitore zeigten ebenfalls keine Veränderungen an.<p>

Yui Ikari sank auf dem Besucherstuhl zusammen und begann, zitternd zu schluchzen.  
>„Er kommt hier rein, überprüft die Anzeigen, misst Shinjis Blutdruck und erklärt ganz beiläufig, dass er es kaum erwarten könnte, das S2-Organ zu untersuchen – dazu müsste man Shinji natürlich aufschneiden, aber das wäre ja im Interesse der Wissenschaft, das müsste ich als Wissenschaftlerin doch verstehen… Doktor Akagi, das verstehe ich nicht, nein, so etwas verstehe ich nicht…"<p>

Akagi zögerte, legte ihr dann eine Hand auf die Schulter, spürte, wie sie im ersten Moment sich wegdrehen wollte.  
>„Ich sorge dafür, dass derartiges sich nicht wiederholt."<br>Dann wies sie eine der Krankenschwestern an, für Yui ein Glas Wasser und ein leichtes Beruhigungsmittel zu holen.  
>„Wo ist Reika?"<p>

„Ich habe sie auf ihr Quartier geschickt, damit sie sich einmal in einem richtigen Bett ausschläft, statt auf dem Boden oder halbverrenkt auf dem Stuhl…" Yui stieß ein Lachen aus. „Wäre sie hier gewesen, ich glaube, der Mistkerl wäre nicht bis zur Tür gekommen…"

„Hm, ja… Ich benötige sie nachher in der Werkstatt wegen abschließender Fragen und Tests am Exoskelettprototypen."  
>Akagi blickte wieder zu Shinji hinüber. Nur die Anzeigen der Monitore und das langsame, rhythmische Heben und Senken seiner Brust überzeugten sie davon, da keine Leiche in dem Bett lag.<br>„Reika schlägt ganz nach Ihnen. Ohne ihre Hilfe – und vor allem die Idee – wären wir noch lange nicht soweit, gewisse Mechanismen der EVAs auf kleinem Niveau anzuwenden."

„Es hält sie beschäftigt… sonst wäre Reika wahrscheinlich ebenso ein Nervenbündel wie ich es inzwischen bin. Was können wir nur tun? Shinji ist jetzt seit vier Wochen in diesem Zustand. Ich bete mittlerweile zu allen Göttern, die mir einfallen. Das Kunstherz funktioniert und wurde… wie hat es ihr Kollege ausgedrückt… zufriedenstellend integriert…, aber er wacht nicht auf. Die Untersuchungsergebnisse…"

„Ich weiß. Wir können nur hoffen. Ich habe eine ganze Reihe von Experten für Hirntraumata und dergleichen weltweit kontaktiert. Zu Anfang hatte ich noch gedacht, dass vielleicht EVA-01 einen Teil von ihm… zurückgehalten… hat, aber die Einheit ist völlig normal in Ruhemodus gegangen und zeigt keine Auffälligkeiten. Das einzige, was wir noch nicht gemacht haben, ist ein Tiefenscan mit Hilfe der MAGI, aber dafür müssten wir Shinji in einen EntryPlug setzen und irgendwie eine Synchronverbindung aufbauen."

„Das wäre wirklich das letzte Mittel…" murmelte Yui und schüttelte sich in Erinnerung an ihre eigenen Erfahrungen. Vor knapp vier Wochen war sie nach mehr als zehnjähriger Abwesenheit aus dem Kern von Einheit-01 zurückgekehrt, als während des Kampfes im TerminalDogma die Energie ADAMs freigesetzt worden war und einen räumlich begrenzten, impactartigen Zustand hervorgerufen hatte. Und seitdem sorgte sie sich um das Leben ihres einzigen Sohnes.

„Zunächst einmal versetze ich zwei weitere Ayanamis in diesen Trakt."

Yui gab ein Zeichen, dass sie verstanden hatte.  
>„Fast vierzig Klone… Projekt R war wohl ein ziemlicher Erfolg… ich kann kaum glauben, dass ich es selbst damals begonnen hatte…"<p>

„Ja, ein großer Erfolg… Yui-san, Sie haben nicht nur Leben kopiert, Sie haben neues Leben geschaffen. Jede der Ayanamis entwickelt eine eigene Persönlichkeit. Shinji-kun hat sich sogar in eine von ihnen verliebt."

„Gibt es bei Rei Veränderungen?"

„Nein."  
>Nun verdunkelte sich Akagis Gesicht.<br>„Keine Veränderungen. Und ich möchte Ihnen noch eines sagen – hätte der Kerl sich mir gegenüber über Rei so geäußert, er wäre nicht bis zur Tür gekommen, Eikyu wäre schneller gewesen."

„Ich würde meine ältere Schwester beschützen", bekräftigte Dreihundertzwölf. „Wir alle würden das. Und wir würden Shinji beschützen, weil er ihr alles bedeutet."

„Ich muss leider weiter, Yui-san. In einer Stunde will Subkommandant Fuyutsuki mit dem Kommandostab konferieren, ich glaube, Sie und Doktor Soryu wurden auch hinzugebeten?"

„Zumindest ich… Ich weiß nicht, wie es bei Soryu-san aussieht. Falls Reika dann wieder hier ist, werde ich an der Konferenz teilnehmen."

*** NGE ***

Akagi fand Doktor Kyoko Soryu im Kontrollraum des Hangarareals. Die blonde Halbjapanerin stand am großen Beobachtungsfenster und blickte mit müden Augen zu EVA-02 hinüber.  
>Ehe Ritsuko zu ihr hinüberging, warf sie dem diensthabenden Techniker einen Blick zu.<br>„Irgendwelche Veränderungen?"

„Keine, Doktor Akagi. – Sie kommen aber rechtzeitig zur Wachablösung."

„Ah, ja. – Kyoko-san, ich bin gleich bei Ihnen."

„Lassen Sie sich nur Zeit", murmelte Soryu.

Akagi trat zum Überwachungsterminal, dessen Bildschirm die Wiedergabe einer auf die Einstiegsluke des EntryPlugs von EVA-03/04 gerichteten Kamera zeigte, während Eikyu in Richtung des roten EVA-02 blickte.

„Pilot Nagisa beendet seine Schicht. Keine Vorkommnisse", kam eine Jungenstimme aus dem Lautsprecher.

„Danke, Pilot Nagisa. Kontrolle bestätigt." antwortete der Techniker.

Der grauhaarige, rotäugige Kaworu Nagisa stieg aus dem Plug, streckte sich ein paar Mal und überließ dann das Feld seiner Ablösung. Eigentlich war ein ständiger Aufenthalt im EntryPlug nicht notwendig und hätte der Pilot von EVA-03/04 sich auch in einem nahen Bereitschaftsraum oder im Kontrollraum aufhalten können. Die Notwendigkeit einer ständigen Einsatzbereitschaft des EVAs hatte der Subkommandant bestimmt angesichts der unberechenbaren Situation um EVA-02 und das Second Child – seit vier Wochen reagierte EVA-02 auf keine externen Kommandos oder Steuerimpulse und war die Pilotin, Asuka Soryu Langley, Doktor Soryus Tochter, im Inneren der Einheit verschollen. Unter diesen Umständen hielt es der gegenwärtige Befehlshaber für erforderlich, dass die einzige andere Einheit, deren Funktionsfähigkeit nicht in Frage gestellt war, beständig besetzt war.  
>Nagisa marschierte mit weiten Schritten über den Verbindungssteg auf seine Ablösung zu.<p>

Hikari Horaki trug eine blau-schwarze PlugSuit mit hellen Absätzen und wirkte sichtlich unwohl. Seit gut zwei Wochen stand sie mehr oder weniger freiwillig wieder als Pilotin in den Diensten von NERV und wurde jeden Tag aufs Neue mit ihren Erinnerungen konfrontiert – sie war die designierte Pilotin von Einheit-03 gewesen, die während der ersten Aktivierung von einem Engel übernommen worden und Amok gelaufen war. Der Anzug war nicht wirklich das, was sie normalerweise trug. Und die Gegenwart ihres Freundes, Toji Suzuhara, trug nicht dazu bei, dass sie sich wohler fühle – er hatte sie zwar schon mit deutlich weniger am Leib gesehen, aber die PlugSuit verlieh ihr das Gefühl, völlig nackt auf dem Steg zu stehen und allen Blicke ausgesetzt zu sein.  
>„Also… dann…"<br>Sie nickte Toji zu, während sie die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt.

„Ich bin hier, wenn deine Schicht endet."

Hikari lächelte schüchtern und verschwand in der Steuerkapsel, nahm im Pilotensitz Platz und orientierte sich. Einheit-03/04 – GREMLIN – war einsatzbereit. Eigentlich musste sie nur einen Knopf drücken, um den Startvorgang einzuleiten, so dass der Plug eingezogen und geflutet wurde. Und natürlich musste sie sich mit dem EVA synchronisieren.  
>„Pilotin Horaki übernimmt GREMLIN", gab sie die Standardstatusmitteilung ab.<p>

„Danke, Pilotin Horaki. Kontrolle bestätigt."

Sie lehnte sich zurück, rief über die Handsteuerung die im EVA-Rechner gespeicherten Daten ab. Nach einigem Graben fand sie das gesuchte Unterverzeichnis mit Textdateien, öffnete ein Lehrbuch für Chemie und begann zu lernen.

*** NGE ***

„Das Mädchen hat große Furcht… ich kann es ihr selbst auf diese Entfernung ansehen…" murmelte Doktor Soryu.

Akagi reichte ihr einen Becher mit heißem Kaffee.  
>„Hikari weiß, was auf dem Spiel steht…"<p>

„Glauben Sie wirklich, sie könnte EVA-02 aufhalten, falls…"  
>Soryu ließ den Rest des Satzes ausgesprochen.<p>

„Und sie tut es für ihre Schwestern. Als Reservistin untersteht sie NERV und nicht den japanischen Behörden. Seit dem Tod ihres Vaters befürchtet sie, man könnte die Familie auseinanderreißen und ihre jüngere Schwester vielleicht in ein Heim stecken. Kyoko-san, wir alle tun unser Bestes."

„Ich weiß. – Aber es reicht nicht."

Akagi unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Sie hatte diese Diskussion in abgewandelter Form bereits mehrfach mit Asukas Mutter geführt. Doch mittlerweile begehrte diese nur noch schwach auf. Seit vier Wochen arbeiteten sie und ihr Stab an dem Bergungsprojekt. Sie hatten Daten gesammelt und ausgewertet, mit den Daten des Shinji-Bergungsprojektes verglichen, Unterschiede hervorgearbeitet und das Projekt mit Hilfe der Supercomputer angepasst. Sie hatten Simulationen durchlaufen lassen und alles genau geplant. Als zwei Wochen nach der Schlacht um NERV der Hangar nicht länger als Notunterkunft und Suppenküche diente und die letzten Zelte abgebaut worden waren, hatten sie damit bekommen, das Bergungsprojekt umzusetzen – und waren gescheitert. Der EVA hat keine Signale akzeptiert, sie waren nicht einmal dazu gekommen, die genetischen Matrizen zu überspielen.  
>„Wir gehen alles noch einmal durch und starten dann einen neuen Versuch. Mit den erweiterten Kapazitäten des MAGI-2-Systems können wir noch mehr Daten gleichzeitig verarbeiten und analysieren, schneller reagieren."<p>

„Ich finde einfach keinen Zugang. Das ganze System ist wie ein geschlossener Kreislauf. Wir können dem EVA quasi in den Kopf sehen, aber er weigert sich, uns zu hören oder zu sehen…"

„Nicht der EVA weigert sich…" murmelte Akagi halblaut.

„Asuka… sie igelt sich ein… wenn damals nicht dieser Unfall passiert wäre… sie ist jetzt dort, wo ich all die Zeit gewesen bin, und ich kann nur hoffen, dass es ihr nicht letztendlich genauso ergeht."

„Ihrem Bericht nach ist die taktische K.I. aktiv geworden."

„Die taktische K.I. soll den Hunger des EVAs nach einer eigenen Seele besänftigen und als Puffer zwischen dem EVA-Bewusstsein und dem Piloten fungieren", dozierte Eikyu. Sie hatte die für andere verwirrende Eigenschaft, Gesprächsfetzen aufzugreifen und nahezu lexikalisch aufzubereiten, was ihr zu Anfang von Major Kaji den Spitznamen Reipedia eingebracht hatte – doch aufgrund ihrer hohen Intelligenz war man schließlich übereingekommen, dem Ayanami-Klon Nummer Dreihundertzwölf den Vornamen Eikyu zu geben entsprechend der englischen Aussprache für die Buchstaben I.Q..

„Ja." bestätigte Kyoko irritiert. Es war nicht klar, auf wessen Aussage sie einging.

„Und da die Künstliche Intelligenz den Daten der MAGI nach dasselbe Upgrade erfahren hat, das auch bei EVA-03 und -04 schon zum Einsatz gekommen war, gehe ich davon aus, dass keine Verschmelzung des EVA-Bewusstseins mit Asuka stattgefunden hat."

„Ich hätte gerne ihre Ruhe." In Soryus Stimme schwang ein anklagender Tonfall mit, dass Eikyu sich bereitmachte dazwischen zu gehen, sollte es im Kontrollraum zu einem ähnlichen Zwischenfall kommen wie mit Doktor Ikari und dem Arzt. „Aber hier geht es um meine Tochter."

„Und Sie sind eine der Pionierinnen auf dem Gebiet der Synchronverbindungsforschung, wir brauchen Sie hier, andernfalls hätte ich längst entscheiden müssen, dass Sie emotional zu stark involviert sind."

„Sind wir das nicht alle?"  
>Kyoko wirkte plötzlich unsagbar müde.<br>„Gehen Sie nicht selbst wenigstens zwei Mal am Tag Yui-sans Sohn und den im Koma liegenden Klon besuchen? Lesen Sie dem Mädchen nicht jeden Abend Märchen vor? Wir sind beide emotional kompromittiert."

„Sie haben Recht." gestand Akagi ruhig ein. „Deshalb habe ich schon ganz am Anfang um die Versetzung eines Spezialisten aus der deutschen Zweigstelle nach Japan ersucht. Seine Ankunft hat sich ein wenig verzögert, aber Leutnant Ibuki ist gegenwärtig nach Matsushiro unterwegs, um ihn abzuholen."

„Peters, nicht wahr?"

„Ja. Er hat die entsprechenden Funktionen bei EVA-02 wiederholt überarbeitet, aktualisiert und verbessert."

„Seien Sie ehrlich mit mir, Doktor Akagi, wir greifen nach Strohhalmen, oder?"

Statt zu antworten, blickte Ritsuko zu EVA-02 hinüber.  
>Die Panzerung der Einheit war teilweise entfernt worden, um die während der Schlacht erlittenen Schäden besser reparieren zu können. Die Bauchregion war von einem hässlichen Narbengeflecht gezeichnet – doch war dieses immer noch besser als der Zustand, in den die MPEs den EVA versetzt hatten. An den vormals blanken Unterarmknochen hatte sich bereits Muskelgewebe gebildet, das jeden Tag an Masse zunahm. Nur an den Kopf und das ausgedrückte Auge hatte sich bisher niemand herangewagt.<p>

Es klopfte heftig an der Außentür des Kontrollraumes.

Akagi nickte Eikyu zu, welche die Tür öffnete.

Draußen auf dem metallenen Laufsteg stand Toji Suzuhara. Der hochgewachsene Junge zuckte kurz zurück, als er Eikyu sah, fing sich aber sofort wieder.  
>„Hallo, Ayanami", murmelte er und schob sich in den Kontrollraum hinein. Er meinte zwar zu wissen, mit welcher von Rei Ayanamis Schwestern er es zu tun hatte – die Nummer auf dem Uniformoberteil war recht verräterisch und ihm war nur eine von den Schwestern bekannt, die eine Brille trug -, doch hieß dies nicht, dass er sich an den Anblick in irgendeiner Weise gewöhnt hätte.<p>

„Suzuhara-kun…?"  
>Akagi blickte Toji fragend an, verwendete aber das Suffix, welche eine gewisse Vertrautheit und Bereitschaft, den anderen anzuhören, durchblicken ließ.<p>

Suzuhara starrte sie an. Seine Lippen bebten.  
>„Ich… ah…"<br>Plötzlich verbeugte er sich tief und streckte dabei die Hände flehend vor.  
>„Ich möchte EVANGELION-Pilot werden."<p>

„Ah… was?" fragte Akagi überrascht.

„Hikari… Hikari hat mir berichtet, dass ich damals ebenfalls auf der Auswahlliste gestanden habe. Ich habe also die nötigen… Veranlagungen", stotterte er in breitestem osakaer Dialekt, immer noch in Bittstellerhaltung. „Jeden Tag begleitete ich Hikari zum Dienst und hole sie wieder ab. Jeden Tag spüre ich ihre Furcht. Ich sehe nur diesen Weg, sie entlasten zu können. Bitte, Doktor Akagi-sama, ziehen Sie mich als weiteren Piloten in Erwägung."

Ritsuko atmete tief durch.  
>„Steh erst einmal gerade, sonst verrenkst du dir noch das Kreuz."<br>Sie musterte den großen dunkelhaarigen Burschen.  
>„Dir ist vielleicht nicht klar, was du da fragst."<p>

„Doch, Akagi-sama. Hikari hat mir berichtet, wie es ist, einen EVA zu steuern. Und ich habe damals erlebt, wie es Shinji gequält hat. Aber mein Entschluss steht fest. Wenn sie einen Piloten benötigen…"

„Das würdest du für sie tun…" murmelte Kyoko.

„Ich werde dein Anliegen dem Subkommandanten und Colonel Katsuragi vortragen. Aber mach dir keine Hoffnungen – EVA-02 ist blockiert, EVA-01 akzeptiert nur eine Person als Piloten und ansonsten haben wir mit GREMLIN einen EVA und mit dem Fourth und Fifth Child zwei Piloten – also bereits mehr, als eigentlich benötigt."

„Bitte, Doktor Akagi-sama."

Ritsuko nickte nur.

Kyoko straffte die Schultern.  
>„Junge, deine Opferbereitschaft gibt mir neuen Mut."<br>Damit trat sie zu den Konsolen hinüber, um wieder mit ihren Berechnungen zu beginnen.

*** NGE ***

Die Konferenz des Kommandostabes fand im Büro des NERV-Kommandanten statt. Nach Gendo Ikaris Tod hatte sein Stellvertreter Kozo Fuyutsuki das Büro übernommen und mit als erstes einige Veränderungen an dem riesigen Raum vornehmen lassen – so kam das Mobiliar, welches aus diversen Räumen entfernt werden musste, damit diese zweckentfremdet werden konnten, gleich wieder zum Einsatz.  
>Den gewaltigen, hufeisenförmigen Schreibtisch hatte er behalten – man konnte nie genug Arbeitsfläche haben und wie er insgeheim zugeben musste, war der dazugehörige Stuhl ein wahres Meisterwerk, in dem man stundenlang sitzen und arbeiten konnte, ohne irgendwelche Verspannungen zu riskieren. Dafür zog sich eine Trennwand quer durch den Raum und stand nun vor dem Fenster ein langer, rechteckiger Tisch, um den ein Dutzend Konferenzstühle positioniert waren.<br>Das große Aussichtsfenster wies immer noch in den äußeren Schichten des Panzerglases lange Risse auf. Es gestattete einen beeindruckenden Blick über die Geofront und genau auf den Friedhof, der während der letzten vier Wochen für die nicht mehr identifizierbaren Toten der Schlacht und jene, die vor Ort bestattet werden sollten, angelegt worden war.

Am Kopf des Konferenztisches saß Professor Fuyutsuki und ging seine Unterlagen noch einmal durch. Zu seiner Linken hatte Akagi Platz gefunden, neben der sich die Doktoren Soryu und Ikari niedergelassen hatten. Letztere waren beide keine offiziellen Angehörigen der Kommandoebene, aber dennoch eigentlich schon vor der Gründung von NERV mit der Thematik involviert gewesen. Zu Fuyutsukis Rechten befanden sich zwei leere Stühle, dann kam der frisch beförderte und für seinen besonderen Einsatz während der Schlacht dekorierte Captain Shigeru Aoba. Am anderen Ende des Tisches saß an der Seite Eikyu Ayanami mit einem Block und einem Stift in Wartehaltung.  
>Soeben betraten die letzten beiden Angehörigen des Stabes das Büro des Kommandanten – Colonel Misato Katsuragi, der taktische Offizier der Organisation, und ihr Verlobter, Major Ryoji Kaji, Sicherheitschef und Leiter des NERV-internen Geheimdienstes. Kaji ging am Stock und stütze sich bei jedem Schritt auf die Krücke, grinste aber in die Runde, als er sich auf seinem Platz niederließ. Katsuragi beobachtete ihn mit Argusaugen und setzte sich selbst erst, als er seine Krücke seitlich gegen den Tisch lehnte.<p>

„Wie geht es Ihnen, Major?" fragte Fuyutsuki leise.

„Besser als gestern", entgegnete Kaji. „Es wird langsam, war ja auch nicht mehr auszuhalten im Krankenrevier."

„Das freut mich."  
>Fuyutsuki schlug seinen Aktenordner auf und sah in die Runde, womit er den inoffiziellen Teil der Sitzung vorerst beendete.<br>„Zuerst einmal bedanke ich mich bei Ihnen, dass Sie es einrichten konnten, so kurzfristig zu erscheinen. Ich begrüße Captain Aoba in unserer Runde. Fräulein Ayanami wird einen Teil der Sitzung protokollieren. So…"  
>Er kippte den Ordner leicht an.<br>„Ehe ich mit der Tagesordnung beginne, begrüße ich ferner offiziell Doktor Ikari und Doktor Soryu in unserer Runde. Das Komitee hat ihren freien Mitarbeiterstatus bestätigt. Das Ergebnis der von Doktor Akagi und Major Kaji durchgeführten Sicherheitsüberprüfung und des Hintergrundchecks waren wohl recht überzeugend…"  
>Fuyutsuki blickte in die Runde.<br>Seiner gesamten Führungsriege waren die Anstrengungen des letzten Monats anzusehen – in gewisser Weise hatte jeder einzelne Übermenschliches geleistet, während er sich mit Bürokraten und Papierkram herumgeschlagen hatte und die meiste Zeit gewissermaßen in diplomatischer Mission unterwegs gewesen war, um die Auflösung von NERV zu verhindern. Er bemerkte das leichte Zittern von Katsuragis Händen, es war nicht mehr so stark wie noch vor drei Wochen, als sie mit dem Entzug begonnen hatte… Er sah die gezwungene Körperhaltung Kajis, der immer noch an den Folgen seiner Verletzung laborierte… Aoba war dagegen das blühende Leben, wirkte nur abgespannt und überarbeitet… Akagi hat dunkle Ringe unter den Augen und eine Menge ihrer früheren Unnahbarkeit verloren; er war sich nicht sicher, ob sie das Hauptquartier seit dem Angriff überhaupt einmal verlassen hatte, schließlich erforderten die laufenden Projekte angesichts der geschrumpften Spezialistenzahl ihr umfassende Aufmerksamkeit… Soryu wirkte unruhig, ihr Blick huschte immer wieder zur Uhr, als zähle sie die Sekunden, die sie dem Hangar – und einer Lösung für das Problem ihrer Tochter – fern war… Und Yui… ja, Yui… seit vier Wochen – seit ihrer Rückkehr - gingen sie einander aus dem Weg, waren krampfhaft bemüht, nur in Gegenwart dritter aufeinanderzutreffen. Dabei gab es so viel, was sie eigentlich hätten bereden müssen. Nach Gendos Tod gab es theoretisch nichts mehr, was zwischen ihnen stand, sah man von den mehr als zehn Jahren ab, welche die Zeit als Barriere zusätzlich zwischen ihnen aufgeschüttet hatte…  
>„Tagesordnungspunkt Eins: Die EVANGELIONs. Doktor Akagi, bitte…"<p>

Ritsuko warf einen kurzen Blick auf ihr Klemmbrett.  
>„EVA-01 ist vollständig wiederhergestellt, die Einheit verfügt bekanntermaßen über hervorragende . Die schlechte Nachricht ist jedoch, dass die Steuerung komplett auf das First Child verschlüsselt ist. Ein Überwinden der Verschlüsselung von unserer Seite aus ist nicht möglich und würde im Hauruck-Verfahren umfängliche Veränderungen und den Austausch von Schlüsselkomponenten erfordert."<p>

„Nun, Doktor, ich denke, Sie alle werden mir zustimmen, dass die Nachricht auch als gute Nachricht betrachtet werden kann – die UN will eine funktionsfähige Einheit-01 und wenn nur ein Pilot in Frage kommt, können wir eigentlich davon ausgehen, dass Shinji-kun weiterhin jede verfügbare medizinische Versorgung erhält."  
>Der Subkommandant lächelte gequält.<p>

Yui Ikari erwiderte dieses Lächeln.

„EVA-02 ist weitestgehend repariert. Nur das Auge steht noch an. Aus offenkundigen Gründen sind wir das aber noch nicht angegangen. Die Einheit ist nicht einsatzbereit, dazu mehr, wenn wir zu den Piloten kommen. EVA-03/04 ist vollständig einsatzbereit. Aufgrund der anstehenden Sparmaßnahmen habe ich die Außenstellen angewiesen, noch im Bau befindliche Einheiten ins Hauptquartier überführen zu lassen, sobald gewisse Parameter erfüllt sind. Wie ich eben erfahren habe, ist EVA-05 vor wenigen Minuten planmäßig aus Deutschland eingetroffen, der Fertigstellungsgrad des EVAs liegt bei 87%."

„Das heißt, Ritsuko?" hakte Katsuragi nach.

„Montage der Arme, Korrekturen an der Panzerung, Feinjustierung, Fertiginstallation des Betriebssystems – all die kleinen Dinge, die viel Zeit erfordern."

Der Colonel nickte.

Akagi fuhr fort:  
>„In Dubai und der antarktischen Zweigstelle sind sie hinter dem Zeitplan. Das liegt aber auch daran, dass wir immer wieder von dort Ersatzteile angefordert haben und beide Standorte gegenwärtig stark unterbesetzt sind, nachdem die meisten Fachkräfte ins Hauptquartier transferiert wurden. Es ist nicht damit zu rechnen, dass EVA-06 oder -07 dieses Jahr noch fertiggestellt werden oder auch nur die aufgestellten Transportkriterien erfüllen.<br>Ein zweites Problem ist die LCL-Versorgung. Mit dem Verlust LILLITHs gibt es keinen Nachschub mehr an LCL, so dass künftige Reparaturen an einem EVA länger dauern könnten. Die Vorräte reichen beim gegenwärtigen Routinebetrieb wenigstens noch ein halbes Jahr, wir überlegen bereits Verbesserungen an der Filter- und Aufbereitungsanlage, die vielleicht ein paar weitere Monate herausschlagen können. Forschungsreihen für die Entwicklung künstlichen LCLs – gegebenenfalls mit einer niedrigeren Wirkungsrate – sind in Arbeit."

„Danke, Doktor. Ich stelle also fest: Uns steht gegenwärtig eine funktionsfähige EVANGELION-Einheit zur Verfügung, der sogenannte GREMLIN. Tagesordnungspunkt 2: Die Piloten. Doktor Akagi?"

„Shinji ist immer noch bewusstlos, Lage unverändert. Die Traumaexperten verneinen das Vorliegen von Gehirnschäden. Sein Zustand gleicht einem Tiefschlaf inklusive Traumphase. Bei Rei Ayanami ist die Diagnose identisch. Ob und wann das Third und First Child wieder verfügbar wären, kann niemand sagen. Asuka befindet sich immer noch im Inneren von EVA-02, wodurch die Einheit funktionsunfähig ist. Auch hier kann ich keine Fortschritte vermelden, es ist uns bisher nicht gelungen, Zugang zu den Systemen des EVAs oder des Plugs zu erhalten. Allerdings gehe ich hier wie im Fall von EVA-01 davon aus, dass wir weiterhin nicht unversucht lassen werden, um die Pilotin zu bergen."

„Korrekt." bestätigte der Subkommandant. „Die Motive hinter diesen Anweisungen mögen mit unseren nicht ganz übereinstimmen, haben aber dasselbe Ziel."

„Das Fourth Child, Kaworu Nagisa, überwacht gegenwärtig EVA-02. Nagisa ist voll einsatzbereit. Das reaktivierte Fifth Child, Hikari Horaki, befindet sich im Synchrontraining. Der Einschätzung der MAGI nach besteht eingeschränkte Einsatzfähigkeit, gegen Jahresende sollte sie angesichts der gegenwärtigen Fortschritte voll einsatzfähig sein."  
>Akagi zögerte, ließ ihre Notizen sinken.<br>„Und ich habe eine Bewerbung erhalten… Toji Suzuhara, ein Angehöriger der Testgruppe, hat die Aufnahme in das Pilotencorps beantragt."

„Suzuhara hat was?" kam es von Katsuragi.

„Hm…"  
>Fuyutsuki lehnte sich zurück.<br>„Wir haben einen EVA und zwei aktive Piloten."

„Die sich taktweise im Hangar abwechseln und seit knapp vier Wochen keine Freizeit mehr hatten. Die Ausbildung eines weiteren Piloten wäre daher nicht falsch." brachte Akagi ihre Argumente vor. „Außerdem mag ich nicht ausschließen, dass wir die Kodierung von EVA-01 knacken können, so dass die Einheit einen anderen Piloten akzeptiert."

„Damit machen wir eigentlich dort weiter, wo wir aufhören wollten…"

„Ich weiß, Professor. Aber wenn wir EVA-05 auf die Beine bringen, benötigen wir früher oder später weitere Piloten."

„Stellen Sie den Grad seiner Eignung fest, Doktor. Gut… Tagesordnungspunkt 3: Status des Hauptquartiers. Colonel Katsuragi?"

„Ahm, ja… Die Statiker haben heute weitere Bereiche freigegeben, es besteht keine Einsturzgefahr mehr. Aoba-kun ist mit seinen Teams und den Ayanami-Suchtrupps inzwischen in die Archivebene vorgedrungen, womit alle versiegelten Bereiche wieder zugänglich wären – natürlich gibt es immer noch Durchgänge und Passagen, die wieder geöffnet werden müssen. Captain?"

„Ahm, ja. Wir haben keine weiteren Überlebenden mehr gefunden. Meine Leute suchen nun noch nach bisher nicht aufgefundenen Leichen. Ich habe die Ayanamis bis auf weiteres freigestellt. Das Hauptquartier hat einen geschätzten Verteidigungsstand von 50% im Vergleich zum Zustand vor dem Angriff. Viele interne Verteidigungsanlagen und natürlich die oberirdischen Abwehreinrichtungen müssten erst noch wieder instandgesetzt werden."

„Danke, Aoba-kun."  
>Katsuragi lächelte kurz.<br>„Kaji, innere Sicherheit?"

Der stoppelbärtige Major rückte ein Stück vor.  
>„Die Masse an Neuankömmlingen aus den Zweigstellen macht es natürlich etwas schwer, alle gleichzeitig zu überprüfen. Sektion II ist ziemlich weit gestreckt, wir tun aber unser bestes. Bisher ist mir niemand aufgefallen, bei dem es sich um einen Maulwurf handeln könnte. Meine Kontakte zur japanischen Innenministerium und zum UN-Geheimdienst bestätigen, dass alles ruhig ist. Sorgen macht mir nur die Möglichkeit, dass sich irgendwelche Irren bei uns einschleichen können – seit einem Dreivierteljahr schießen Engels- und Weltuntergangskulte nur so aus dem Boden und nicht überall scheint man mit Hintergrundchecks so sorgfältig gewesen zu sein. Aber wir arbeiten daran, Ritsuko hat Sektion II freundlicherweise Rechnerkapazitäten überlassen, damit unsere Überprüfungen schneller durchführen können. – Katsuragi, zurück zu dir."<p>

„Personalstand: Wir haben während des Angriffes und unmittelbar danach viele fähige Leute verloren. Diese Lücken schließen die in Hauptquartier beorderten Spezialisten nur unzureichend laut Ritsukos Bericht. Sicherheitskräfte sind vollzählig, taktischer Stab ebenfalls. Genaue Zahlen liegen allen vor. Sollte GREMLIN in einen Einsatz müssen, wäre dies gewährleistet. Kapazitäten für die Ausbildung von Piloten und die Reparatur eines EVAs sind auch gegeben."

„Danke, Colonel."  
>Fuyutsuki faltete die Hände.<br>„Das wäre die Bestandsaufnahme. NERV ist angeschlagen, aber nicht am Boden. Allerdings stehen wir vor dem Problem, dass uns der Existenzzweck abhandengekommen ist mit dem Sieg über die Engel."

„Das weiß nur kaum jemand außerhalb dieses Raumes", warf Akagi ein.

„Je mehr Zeit aber seit dem letzten Erscheinen eines Engels vergeht, umso mehr Stimmen werden laut, welche das Weiterbestehen von NERV in Frage stellen. Und ich bin mir sicher, dass schon so manche Regierungen überlegen, wie sie es schaffen könnten, einen EVA in ihre Landesstreitkräfte zu integrieren. Ich habe über ein paar Kontakte ein paar Optionen angeregt. Bis auf weiteres werden wir uns aber mit harschen Budgetkürzungen abfinden müssen. Wir werden nicht mehr wie zu Kommandant Ikaris Zeiten über nahezu unbegrenzte Mittel verfügen und werden zudem rechenschaftspflichtig sein. Daher bitte ich Sie, sich Alternativen zu überlegen. Mir liegen unter anderem Anfragen der NASA wegen einer Zusammenarbeit vor, sowie ein Vorschlag, die Forschung künftig auch auf eine Bekämpfung der Roten See zu konzentrieren."

„Das klingt akzeptabel. Durch die Entwicklung von Waffen und Mitteln zur Bekämpfung der Engel und die Erforschung der Engel-DNA und des S2-Organs wäre NERV auf beiden Gebieten prädestiniert für eine Vorreiterrolle. Und mit den MAGI schaffen wir Durchbrüche auf dem Gebiet der Computertechnologie und Systemarchitektur."

Stumm meldete sich Yui Ikari zu Wort, wartete, bis Fuyutsuki ihr zunickte.  
>„Danke… Ich hatte noch nicht wirklich Gelegenheit, mir einen Überblick über die Fortschritte des letzten Jahrzehnts zu machen, aber wenn dieser… Brain-Trust, den Sie offenbar aufbauen wollen, das Wohl der Menschheit im Sinn hat, möchte ich Sie unterstützen."<br>Sie drehte den Kopf.  
>„Doktor Soryu, finden Sie nicht auch, dass wir uns einen Platz in dieser neuen Zeit verdienen sollten?"<p>

„Alles, was dabei erforderlich ist, um meine Tochter zu retten… und natürlich Ihren Sohn, Yui-san", fügte Kyoko mit gesenktem Blick hinzu.

„Wir tun alles, was in unserer Macht steht", sagte Fuyutsuki bedrückt, um die eintretende Stille zu überbrücken. „Professor Akagi, wie steht es um ihre sonstigen Projekte?"

„Die Forschungen an den geklonten S2-Organen kommen nur langsam weiter, unsere Messgeräte sind einfach unzureichend. Aber wir arbeiten daran. Zu EVA-05 habe ich mich ja schon geäußert. Die Exoskelette stehen kurz vor Beginn der Serienfertigung. Dank Reikas Hilfe war die Konstruktion eines funktionsfähigen Prototypen fast ein Kinderspiel. Anfang des nächsten Jahres kann ich Ihnen die ersten zehn Einheiten versprechen."

„Gut. Ich beabsichtige, sie – auch zu Publicityzwecken – zusammen mit allen dann verfügbaren EVANGELIONs im Rahmen des Wiederaufbaus der Stadt zum Einsatz zu bringen, damit die EVAs nicht nur als Vernichtungsmaschinen angesehen werden."

„Eikyu, mach bitte eine entsprechend Notiz. – Ich halte das für ein gutes Zusatztraining im Umgang mit den manuellen Fähigkeiten der EVAs."  
>Akagi hütete sich, anzusprechen, dass es wohl auf den Einsatz eines EVANGELIONs hinauslaufen würde.<p>

„Dann möchte ich eine weitere Ankündigung machen: Das Kontrollkomitee, welches nach der Schlacht von der UN eingesetzt wurde, hat mein Rücktrittsgesuch als Kommandant von NERV eingeschränkt zum Beginn des nächsten Jahres angenommen."

Alles starrte wie gebannt den Subkommandanten an.

„Das genaue Datum steht noch nicht fest, es kann also gut Frühling werden. Dies bedeutet aber nicht, dass ich NERV und Tokio-3 verlassen werde – dafür ist zu viel Zeit meines Lebens in dieses Projekt geflossen. Vielmehr werde ich mich quasi selbst in die Labore abkommandieren und das tun, was ich immer wollte – wieder ein Wissenschaftler sein."  
>Fuyutsuki blickte in die Runde.<p>

Ryoji Kaji grinste breit und begann langsam zu klatschen.  
>„Hört, hört!"<br>Er stieß Aoba an, der in sein Klatschen einfiel. Kurz darauf tönte lauter Applaus durch das gewaltige Büro.

Fuyutsuki wirkte, als hätte er sich selbst einen Stein vom Herzen gerollt durch seine Ansage.

„Steht schon fest, wer Ihr Nachfolger wird?" fragte Kaji.

„Noch nicht hundertprozentig, aber Colonel Katsuragis Chancen stehen ziemlich gut."

Kaji blickte zur Seite, sah, dass Misato irgendwie erschrocken wirkte.  
>„Tja, Katsuragi, dann bist du mir nicht nur höherrangig, sondern auch noch meine Vorgesetzte… wir sollten das mit der Hochzeit wirklich vorher erledigen, sonst kommen sie uns noch mit Fraternisierungsregeln und so weiter…"<p>

„Wie gesagt, noch steht nichts fest. Ich möchte nun zum inoffiziellen Teil übergehen. – Fräulein Ayanami, Sie müssen nicht mehr mitschreiben. Und bitte hören Sie auch nicht mehr zu."

Eikyu bestätigte den Befehl mit einem kurzen ‚Ja'.

„Danke."  
>Ehe der Professor weitersprach, reflektierte er kurz über den Umstand, dass er jede andere Sekretärin oder Schreibkraft aus dem Raum geschickt hätte, bei dem Klon aber völlig darauf vertraute, dass dieser seine Anweisung wortgetreu ausführte.<br>„Nun, ich habe Ihre Berichte an das Kontrollkomitee gelesen und danke Ihnen allen für Ihre Mitarbeit. Auch wenn ich nicht glücklich darüber bin, dass mein Vorgänger" – er unterließ es mit Rücksicht auf Yui Ikari absichtlich, den Namen ihres Mannes zu erwähnen – „offiziell den Heldentod gestorben ist, so dient es doch dem Fortbestand dieser Organisation und verhindert folglich, dass die EVANGELIONs – und die Piloten - in andere Hände fallen."

Yui Ikaris Gesicht war eine steinerne Maske und sie mied den Blick des älteren Mannes.

„Letztendlich sind all dies Bausteine, die es uns ermöglichen, NERV am Leben zu erhalten. Mir wurden für eine Neuorientierung auf dem Gebiet der Forschung und Wissenschaft größere Mittel zugesagt. Auch ein Wiederaufbau von Tokio-3 steht nicht mehr zur Diskussion – die japanische Regierung ist bestrebt, die Scharte auszuwetzen und die Erinnerung an den Putsch recht rasch auszulöschen, was bedeutet, dass auch aus dieser Quelle Mittel zum Wiederaufbau fließen werden, wie auch von Seiten der UN."  
>Er räusperte sich und trank einen Schluck Wasser.<br>„Gegenwärtig gibt es noch ein Thema, für das wir uns eine Lösung einfallen lassen müssen." Fuyutsuki blickte zu Eikyu hinüber. „Was machen wir mit mehr als drei Dutzend Rei Ayanamis?"

Akagi meldete sich zu Wort.  
>„Ich kann jeder einzelnen eine fast wasserdichte Identität verschaffen, daran soll es nicht liegen."<p>

„Das meinte ich nicht ganz. Sie sind ein wenig… auffällig, wenn sie zusammen auftreten."

„Professor, NERV hat sie erschaffen, jetzt stehen wir in der Pflicht. NERV wollte ersetzbare Piloten, stattdessen haben wir es ganz klar mit denkenden, fühlenden Menschen zu tun. Und egal wie schnell, stark oder klug jede einzelne von ihnen ist, die Ayanamis sind in erster Linie eines: Junge Frauen, fast noch Kinder."

„Wir sind moralisch verpflichtet, nicht zuzulassen, dass sie zu Werkzeugen degradiert werden, die jedem Befehl folgen, nur weil es quasi in ihre Gene eincodiert ist." schlug Doktor Ikari in dieselbe Kerbe.

„Die Wissenschaft hat es der Menschheit ermöglicht, den Second Impact und seine Folgen zu überstehen. Dank ihr konnten wir die Engel besiegen und uns letztendlich von ADAMs Manipulationen befreien. Wir haben Leben erschaffen und uns zu Göttern erhoben – doch jetzt müssen wir uns erst einmal als würdig erweisen, dass wir uns Menschen nennen dürfen."  
>Aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte Akagi, dass Eikyu ihre Worte anscheinend mitschrieb, sagte aber nichts dazu.<p>

„Was sagen die übrigen dazu? – Colonel Katsuragi?"

„Ich konnte Reis Entwicklung während des vergangenen Jahres beobachten und muss Ritsuko zustimmen", seufzte Katsuragi und wünschte sich, ebenso routiniert wie Akagi mit Begriffen wie „Potential", „Prognosen" und „Individueller Entwicklung" um sich werfen zu können.

„Major Kaji?"

„Erlauben Sie mir eine Demonstration, Professor… - Eikyu?"

Die Angesprochene blickte von ihrem Notizblock auf.  
>„Ja?"<p>

„Zieh dich aus."

„Kaji…" zischten Misato und Ritsuko fast synchron, während die beiden anderen Doktoren ihn entrüstet ansahen, Yui Kyoko aber am Aufstehen hinderte.

Eikyu stand mit einer fließenden Bewegung auf, legte den Laborkittel ab, begann dann, ihre Bluse zu öffnen.

Beim dritten Knopf stoppte Kaji sie.  
>„Halt, das genügt."<p>

Akagis rotäugige Assistentin verharrte mitten in der Bewegung.

„Sehen Sie, was geschehen kann? – Du kannst die Bluse wieder zuknöpfen, danke. – Professor, wir müssen uns um sie kümmern."

Fuyutsuki sah kurz den knallrot angelaufenen Aoba an.  
>„Sieht mir nach Einstimmigkeit aus… Also, was machen wir mit dem Problem?"<p>

Schweigendes, angespanntes Nachdenken erfüllte den Raum.

„Meine Schwestern und ich sind kein Problem. Wir wollen kein Problem sein", brach Eikyus Stimme die Stille.

Fuyutsukis Blick fixierte sich auf sie.  
>„Das war wohl ungeschickt von mir, Fräulein Ayanami. Wenn Sie etwas beitragen möchten…"<p>

Sie schien um einen Hauch blasser zu werden, senkte erst den Blick, blinzelte, sah dann wieder auf.  
>„Ich weiß… meine Schwestern und ich wissen, dass wir keine richtigen Menschen sind. Wir wurden künstlich erschaffen aus menschlicher DNA und der Erbmasse des Engels LILLITH. Aber wir fühlen… wir spüren Schmerzen. Wir bluten, wir sterben. Während des Kampfes um das Hauptquartier sind mehr als einhundert von uns gestorben. Wir sind kein Problem. Wir sind… Wir leben."<br>Eikyus Schultern sanken herab, als hätten die Worte sie viel Kraft und Überwindung gekostet.

Ritsuko Akagi verspürte in diesem Moment Stolz. Selbst wenn Rei Ayanami nicht wieder aufwachen sollte, wusste sie nun, dass die Saat aufging, dass das, was das Second Child ausmachte, nicht verloren sein würde.  
>„Ich hätte einen Vorschlag: Wir öffnen Projekt-R erneut; die Ziele des Klonprojektes wurden damals sehr schwammig formuliert und sollten eigentlich auch die Entwicklung des Projektergebnisses umfassen – also die Schulung der Ayanamis und die Förderung jeder einzelnen."<p>

„Schulung?" griff Misato Akagis Worte auf. „Ritsuko, willst du eine Schule für sie gründen?"

„Nein, aber die Idee hat etwas…"  
>Ritsuko sah nachdenklich zu ihrer Assistentin hinüber.<br>„Angesichts der gekürzten Mittel und anderen offenen Punkte… Professor, ich möchte einen Gedankenansatz einbringen: Wenn der Wiederaufbau der Stadt beschlossene Sache ist, sollten wir einen weiteren Faktor beitragen – wir haben hier hochqualifiziertes Personal, ich will sagen, dass unsere Wissenschaftler und Experten zu den weltbesten ihrer Disziplinen gehören. Diese Männer und Frauen sollten ihr Wissen und ihr Können weitergeben."

„Wie meinen Sie das, Doktor Akagi?"  
>Fuyutsuki bemerkte, dass Yuis Augen zu leuchten begannen und für einen kurzen Moment frei von der Sorge um Shinji waren.<p>

„Es hieß doch immer, Tokio-3 wäre die Festungsstadt, von der aus der Wiederaufbau beginnen würde. Legen wir diesen Grundstein. Sorgen wir dafür, dass die künftige Wissenschaftlerelite hier ausgebildet wird – dann fallen vierzig Ayanamis auch nicht mehr auf."

Der Professor begann zu lachen.  
>„Sie regen also die Gründung einer… hm…"<p>

„Die NERV-Akademie", warf Kaji ein. „Klingt für mich recht faszinierend, ich könnte Sportlehrer werden…"

„So verzweifelt bin ich auch wieder nicht!" erklärte Akagi.

„Ah, Ritsuko!"

In diesem Moment fühlte Fuyutsuki sich wie ein Vater, der seinen Kindern beim Herumalbern zusah.  
>„Ich werde den Vorschlag überdenken und gegenüber dem Kontrollkomitee zur Sprache bringen. Je mehr Kompetenzen wir uns sichern, umso besser wird NERV gedeihen – und dies geschieht letztendlich zum Wohl der Kinder."<p>

Ein dumpfes Brummen war zu hören. Die versammelten Offiziere überprüften ihre Pieper. Kaji hob die Hand.  
>„Ah, tut mir leid, das bin ich... ist mein Handy… verzeihen Sie, es ist dringend…"<br>Er hielt sich das Gerät ans Ohr und schirmte zugleich seinen Mund mit der freien Hand ab, ließ diese aber überrascht langsam sinken.  
>„Wir haben ein Problem…"<br>Kaji schaltete den Lautsprecher auf Mithören und legte das Handy auf den Tisch.  
>„Wiederholen Sie das bitte."<p>

„Wir haben im Archiv eine Tote gefunden. Die liegt hier noch nicht vier Wochen, sondern sieht ziemlich frisch aus."

„Spuren von Fremdeinwirkung? Oder vielleicht ein Selbstmord oder…"

„Da wurde nachgeholfen. Ich müsste mir die Leiche aber näher ansehen, um Ihnen jetzt mehr zu sagen."

„Nichts anrühren, ziehen Sie ihren Trupp aus dem Sektor zurück und sichern Sie ihn. Keine weiteren Schritte, bis ich mich melde."

„Verstanden, Major."  
>Es klickte.<p>

„Das hat uns noch gefehlt", murmelte Kaji.

„Eine Leiche im Archiv… eine möglicherweise ermordete Frau… - Major, kümmern Sie sich um die Angelegenheit. Ich möchte vermeiden, dass die Polizei oder andere Außenstehende unsere Einrichtungen betreten und vielleicht auf den Kopf stellen."

„Habe ich volle Handlungsgewalt, Subkommandant?"

„Klären Sie die Angelegenheit auf, wenn möglich hätte ich gern erste Erkenntnisse in den nächsten achtundvierzig Stunden."

„Ich tue mein Bestes."  
>Er angelte nach seiner Krücke, die ihm Aoba schließlich reichte.<br>„Dann bin ich jetzt wohl nicht nur der Leiter der Sicherheit und des Geheimdienstes, sondern auch noch vom CSI NERV."

Die übrigen blickten ihn unverständlich an.

Kaji seufzte kurz.  
>„Ritsuko, ich werde wahrscheinlich ein paar deiner Experten bald nerven, dass Sie mir ein paar Dinge analysieren. Und ich brauche zwei Ayanamis als Assistenten, um den Tatort zu sichern."<p>

„Wozu das?"

„Du hast letztens selbst gesagt, dass sie Dinge sehen, die wir zu übersehen neigen. Und bei ihnen weiß ich, dass sie nicht irgendeiner Neugier nachgeben. Also, los, du hast doch von allen ein Profil erstellt, welche eignen sich am besten als magenstarke Analytiker?"

„Oh, Kaji…" seufzte Ritsuko.

*** NGE ***

Maya Ibuki stoppte ihren Wagen auf dem Busparkplatz vor dem Terminal des Frachtflughafens von Matsushiro. Sie war spät dran – natürlich hatte sie angenommen, dass die Person, welche sie auf Anweisung Doktor Akagis abholen sollte, mit derselben Passagiermaschine eintrifft wie die übrigen ins Hauptquartier versetzten Spezialisten der deutschen Abteilung. Aber die Zielperson war nicht unter den drei Dutzend Wissenschaftlern und Technikern gewesen. Und auf Nachfrage hatte sie erfahren, dass Leutnant Jörg Peters nicht mit dem Rest gekommen war, sondern die fast zeitgleich eingetroffene Frachtmaschine begleitet hatte, die EVA-05 und die defekte MAGI-Einheit Georg nach Japan brachte.  
>Sie warf einen Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr – die Frachtmaschine war vor zehn Minuten gelandet.<br>Mehrmals atmete sie tief durch, flüsterte wie um sich selbst zu beruhigen: „Du kannst das. Du schaffst das…"  
>Knapp vor dem Hyperventilieren gelang es ihr endlich, den Lärm in ihrem Kopf zu unterdrücken, der immer wieder aufbrandete. Sie langte nach hinten zum Rücksitz, griff nach dem Pappschild mit dem Namen der Zielperson und sprang aus dem Wagen, unterdrückte den Reflex, erst einmal in Deckung zu gehen und die Umgebung zu sondieren.<br>Während sie sich fragte, warum Senpai Akagi sie auf diesen besseren Botengang geschickt hatte und nicht einen anderen Angehörigen des ihr unterstellten Wissenschaftler- und Technikerstabes oder einen Sektion II-Spezialisten, schließlich war sie – ohne falsche Bescheidenheit – eine hochqualifizierte Fachkraft und nach Senpai Akagi _die_ Computerexpertin für die MAGI-Rechner im Hauptquartier. In Gedanken malte sie sich eine Katastrophe nach der anderen aus, die eintreten konnten, während sie nicht im Hauptquartier war. Doch eigentlich ging es gar nicht darum, dass sie unentbehrlich sein könnte, sondern vielmehr um den Umstand, dass sie das Hauptquartier seit vier Wochen nicht mehr verlassen hatte – seit dem Angriff der Vereidigungsstreitkräfte auf das NERV-Hauptquartier.  
>Maya sah sich aufmerksam um, konnte keine Gefahr erkennen. Sie löste sich von der sicheren Gegenwart ihres Autos und eilt zum Terminalgebäude hinüber, fühlte sich erst wieder sicher, als sie von der offenen Straße herunter war. Zögernd trat sie in die Halle des Terminals hinein und ließ den Blick schweifen. Am Ankunftsschalter – es gab nur einen, schließlich kamen nur selten Passagiere mit Frachtmaschinen – hob ein junger Mann gerade seinen Rucksack vom Förderband und schwang ihn sich auf den Rücken. Er trug eine NERV-Uniform im selben Stil und von derselben Farbe wie Maya Ibuki unter einem langen Mantel, während seine Augen hinter einer Sonnenbrille verborgen waren, hatte hellblondes Haar, war hager, etwa einen Kopf größer als sie und wahrscheinlich annähernd gleichaltrig. Zusätzlich zu dem Rucksack führte er eine Laptopumhängetasche und einen Rollkoffer mit sich. Als er sich vom Abfertigungsschalter ab- und dem Ausgang zuwandte, bemerkte Ibuki, dass er seltsam steifbeinig ging und das Gewicht auf sein linkes Bein zu verlagern suchte.<br>„Gut, du kannst das…" murmelte sie. „Er sieht nicht aus, als würde er gleich eine Waffe ziehen und dich oder jemanden erschießen wollen, den du kennst…"  
>Sie drehte das Pappschild so, dass die Schrift richtig herum zu lesen war, und hielt es auf Höhe ihrer Brust.<p>

Der Neuankömmling sah sie und hob die Hand, winkte ihr kurz zu. Den Rollkoffer hinter sich herziehend, marschierte er schnurstracks auf sie zu.

Maya ließ das Schild sinken, spürte Unsicherheit angesichts der Gradlinigkeit, mit der er auf sie zusteuerte. Kurz fühlte sie sich in einen der Albträume versetzt, die sie seit der Schlacht fast jede Nacht hatte, wurde er vom Bild eines schwarzgekleideten Soldaten ohne Gesicht überlagert, der mit schussbereiter Waffe und aufgepflanztem Bajonett auf sie zu gerannt kam. Automatisch wich sie einen Schritt zurück, fing sich aber wieder.  
>Langsam wurde ihr klar, warum Senpai Akagi sie mit dieser ‚Mission' betraut hatte.<br>Seit der Schlacht hatte sie sich keine freie Minute mehr gegönnt, hatte zugesehen, dass sie rund um die Uhr beschäftigt war – oder zumindest solange, bis sie vor Erschöpfung einschlief, egal ob in ihrem behelfsmäßigen Quartier, an ihrem Terminal in der Zentrale oder einem anderen Ort. Sie arbeitete Doppelschichten, vermittelte teilweise anderen den Eindruck an mehreren Orten zugleich zu sein. Sie hatte bei Aufräumarbeiten geholfen, bei der Bergung von Verletzten, war Senpai Akagi bei der Erstellung der Profile der Ayanamis zur Hand gegangen, hatte im vorübergehend als Auffanglager genutzten Hangar Essen ausgeteilt und zugehört, wenn Senpai Akagi der schlafenden – Maya hütete sich, an Bewusstlosigkeit oder Koma zu denken – Rei Ayanami aus ihrem provisorischen Märchenbuch vorlas. Sie hatte sich beschäftigt, um nicht darüber nachdenken zu müssen, wie knapp es gewesen war, um sich nicht der Angst stellen zu müssen, die sie überkam, wenn sie allein war…

Der hellblonde Mann war stehengeblieben. Langsam setzte er die Sonnenbrille ab und verstaute sie in der Brusttasche seiner Uniform.  
>„Sind Sie mein Empfangskomitee…", er schielte nach ihren Rangabzeichen, „… Leutnant?"<br>Sein Japanisch klang holprig, ungeübt und in gewisser Weise fremdartig.

Maya riss sich zusammen zu einem Lächeln und verbeugte sich knapp.  
>„First Lieutenant Maya Ibuki. Ich habe Auftrag, Sie ins Hauptquartier zu bringen, Herr Peters."<br>Jetzt, da sie beschäftigt war, konnte sie die Stimmen in den Hintergrund verdrängen.

Er erwiderte die Verbeugung, ging dabei etwas tiefer, nahm dann Haltung an.  
>„Second Lieutenant Jörg Peters meldet sich einsatzbereit, Ma'am."<p>

Maya Ibuki war es gewohnt, mit Offizieren gleichen Ranges zusammenzuarbeiten – gut, Aoba-kun war zum Captain befördert worden, aber er behandelte sie immer noch wie vorher und hatte klargestellt, dass er weder von ihr, noch von Hyuga-kun erwartete, dass sie strammstanden und ihn mit ‚Sir' ansprachen. Normale NERV-Angehörige kannten sie als Senpai Akagis rechte Hand und die Vorgesetzten behandelten sie trotz ihres jungen Alters mit Respekt oder zuweilen auch wie das jüngste Familienmitglied. Und jetzt fand sie sich in einer Situation wieder, in der ihr ein unbekannter Offizier niederen Ranges gegenüberstand.  
>„Ahm… stehen Sie bequem…" befahl sie nervös. „Ich bin nicht im Dienst, also kein Grund für Formalitäten. Kommen Sie, mein Wagen steht direkt vor dem Gebäude."<p>

„Danke, Ma'am."

Sie verließen das Terminalgebäude. Maya betätigte die Fernbedienung an ihrem Autoschlüssel und entriegelte die Türen, öffnete dann die Kofferraumklappe, damit Peters Rucksack, Tasche und Rollkoffer hineinstellen konnte.  
>„Ist das alles?"<p>

„Ja, Ma'am."

„Nicht noch ein Koffer oder Gepäck, das mit der Passagiermaschine und den anderen Kräften aus Deutschland angekommen ist?"

„Ich reise immer mit leichtem Gepäck, Ma'am."

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und schloss den Kofferraum.  
>„Sie können einsteigen."<br>Als er Anstalten machte, zur rechten Vordertür zu gehen, fragte Maya leicht irritiert: „Wollen Sie fahren, Leutnant?"

Peters hielt inne. Ein leichter Schatten eines Errötens bildete sich auf seinem Gesicht. Er lächelte verlegen – Maya bemerkte, dass er hellgraue Augen hatte, die sie an einen dicht bewölkten Himmel erinnerten.  
>„Japan hat Linksverkehr… Es war mir entfallen, entschuldigen Sie bitte, Ma'am."<br>Er eilte vorn um den Wagen herum, wartete, bis sie die Fahrertür geöffnet hatte und eingestiegen war, ehe er sich selbst ins Wageninnere faltete.

„Sie können ruhig den Sitz zurückschieben, falls Sie etwas mehr Beinfreiheit möchten. – Außer mir fährt niemand mit dem Wagen, sie können den Sitz also verstellen, wie es Ihnen beliebt."

„Nicht nötig. Danke, Ma'am."

„Und lassen Sie das Ma'am weg, so alt bin ich nicht."

„Wie wünschen Sie dann, angesprochen zu werden?"

„Maya genügt, Herr Peters. Sitzen Sie gut und sind angeschnallt?"

„Ja, danke… Maya-san."

Sie bemerkte, dass ihr Name ihm nicht leicht über die Lippen zu kommen schien, als wäre er es nicht gewohnt, andere Menschen mit dem Vornamen anzusprechen. Ein Seitenblick zeigte ihr, dass er sich angegurtet hatte und nun seine Hände auf den Oberschenkeln lagen.  
>„Dann wollen wir mal."<br>Maya startete den Motor und fuhr an.  
>„Bis ins Hauptquartier sind wir gut zwanzig Minuten unterwegs, vielleicht etwas länger, falls wieder eine Straßensperrung ansteht", sagte sie, um die Stille zu überbrücken, während ihr Blick von einem Rückspiegel zum anderen huschte und sie sich bemühte, jedes Detail der Umgebung aufzunehmen. Sie spürte, wie die Nervosität wieder von ihr Besitz zu ergreifen begann.<p>

„Hat sich am Zustand von EVA-02 etwas verändert? Irgendwelche neuen Erkenntnisse im Hinblick auf Asuka?"

„Sie kommen gleich zur Sache, was? – Nein, nichts."

„Ich wurde deswegen herbeordert, das letzte Datenupdate habe ich vor meinem Aufbruch bekommen."

„Ahja… wie war Ihr Flug?"

„Ereignislos."  
>Seine Mimik war unbewegt.<p>

„EVA-05 wird sicher bereits umgeladen und dann per Schwertransporter ins Hauptquartier gebracht."

Er nickte nur.  
>„Für mich sind die EVAs erst interessant, wenn es um die Synchronverbindung geht. Alles andere…"<br>Peters zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Sen... Doktor Akagi und die anderen im Hauptquartier setzen große Hoffnungen in Sie."

Auch das nahm er zur Kenntnis, während er aus dem Fenster sah.  
>„Dies ist eigentlich ein schöner Ort."<p>

„Matsushiro? – Ja, die Meereslage, die Verkehrsanbindung und die Nähe zu Tokio-3 haben ihren Reiz. Ich habe eine kleine Wohnung hier am Stadtrand in der Nähe der Bahnstation."

„Also sind Sie ein Pendler."

„Das… war ich…" Sie biss sich auf die Lippe, während sie wieder die Rückspiegel kontrollierte. „Aber im Augenblick komme ich kaum aus dem Hauptquartier heraus."  
>Sie konnte ja schlecht sagen, dass sie Hyuga-kun ihren Wohnungsschlüssel gegeben und ihn gebeten hatte, ihren Kleiderschrank leerzuräumen und alles in ihre Unterkunft im Hauptquartier zu schaffen, weil sie gegenwärtig nicht einmal den Gedanken nicht ertragen konnte, in ihrer Wohnung allein zu sein mit den Echo der Stimmen, Schreie und Geräusche, die sie seit Wochen verfolgten.<p>

„Maya-san…" setzte Peters an. „Verzeihen Sie mir bitte, wenn ich direkt bin… Werden wir verfolgt oder rechnen Sie mit Schwierigkeiten?"

„Oh, wie… nein, natürlich nicht."

„Sie blicken ständig in die Spiegel, als würden sie etwas oder jemanden suchen… sicher irre ich mich."

„Der… der Verkehr kann hier manchmal ziemlich überraschend sein", stotterte sie, trat sich zugleich mental in den Hintern, dass sie sich einem untergeordneten Offizier eine solche Blöße leistete.

„Dann sollte ich froh sein, eine derart aufmerksame Person am Steuer zu haben."

„Ahm… Herr Peters, ich hätte Sie mir älter vorgestellt angesichts der Dinge, die man von Ihnen erzählt und der Tatsache, dass Sie bereits mehrere kleine Veröffentlichungen hatten."

„Das kann ich nur zurückgeben – vorausgesetzt, Sie sind _die_Maya Ibuki, die mit Doktor Akagi arbeitet und die dritte Version der MAGI-Systemarchitektur ausgearbeitet hat."

„Das war nichts…" wiegelte Maya automatisch ab.

„So…"

„Jedenfalls… ich denke, es wird Ihnen in Tokio-3 gefallen… der Wiederaufbau wird natürlich noch eine ganze Zeit in Anspruch nehmen. Aber die Kollegen sind alle nett und umgänglich und die vorgesetzten Offiziere…"

„Entschuldigen Sie, wenn ich Sie unterbreche, Maya-san, aber ich bin nicht hergekommen, um Freundschaften zu schließen. Erstens gehe ich davon aus, dass ich nach getaner Arbeit wieder zurückbeordert werde, und zweitens haben wir nicht viel Zeit."

„So…"  
>Maya kniff die Lippen zusammen. Da hatte sie ja den Hauptgewinn gezogen – und die Fahrt zurück dauerte noch wenigsten zehn Minuten, auch sie bereits Matsushiro hinter sich gelassen hatten und die zerbrochene Skyline von Tokio-3 sehen konnten. Sie konnte bereits die nächste Welle aus Schreien förmlich erahnen, die sich in ihrem Kopf bildete.<p>

„Oh, Mann", murmelte Peters.

Ein Seitenblick zeigte Maya, dass er auf die vor ihnen liegende Stadt starrte. Der Anblick ging offenbar nicht ganz an ihm vorbei. Das noch vor einem Vierteljahr strahlende Juwel Tokio-3 wies gewaltige Flecken und Sprünge auf, von vielen Gebäuden existierten nur noch ausgebrannte Gerippe. Ganze Viertel und Straßenzüge lagen in Trümmern oder waren gewaltigen Bombenkratern gewichen.  
>„Ja…"<p>

„Erinnert mich an die Zerstörungen nach dem Second Impact… nur war da der Tod nicht von oben gekommen…"

„Wie alt waren Sie damals?" fragte sie, um die Erinnerungen zu übertönen – in ihrem Kopf wurde das ständige Hintergrundrauschen aus Hilfeschreien, Schmerzensschreien, Todesschreien, Schüssen und undefinierbaren Geräuschen wieder lauter.

„Keine Ahnung… offiziell sechs…"

„Offiziell?"

„Ah…"  
>Peters machte eine beiseitewischende Handbewegung.<br>„Zu den Erinnerungen, die sich mir eingeprägt haben, gehört die Einfahrt nach Hamburg… oder was von der Elbmetropole noch übrig war. Die Fluten hatten die Stadt einfach mit sich gerissen, Hochhäuser lagen im Wasser auf der Seite, die Natur hatte ihnen nicht einmal die Zeit zum Einsturz gegeben, sondern sie einfach aus den Fundamenten gerissen…"

„Wie das alte Tokio."

„Hm."

„Der Mensch schafft es doch immer wieder, solche Katastrophen noch übertrumpfen zu wollen… als hätten wir rein gar nichts gelernt."

„Der Fortschritt und die Wissenschaft haben uns damals gerettet. Ich bin sicher, dass die Menschheit andernfalls zu Grunde gegangen wäre."

„Ja… wir haben das wohl beide parallel erlebt, wie die Gesellschaft sich aus dem Nichts wieder aufgerappelt hat."

„Genau! Und wenn wir darauf vertrauen, dass wir es schaffen können, dann ist alles möglich!"

Peters musterte seine Fahrerin, bemerkte ein Glänzen in ihren Augen, das zuvor nicht dagewesen war und ihre ganze Erscheinung zu verändern schien. Als sie zur Seite blickte, wandte er den Blick wieder ab.  
>„Wenn wir so viel Zeit haben."<p>

„Sie sprachen eben schon von Zeit."

„Also ist es wohl noch niemandem aufgefallen", murmelte er mehr zu sich selbst, wurde dann wieder etwas lauter. „Ich bin während des Fluges die letzten Daten durchgehangen, die ich zu EVA-02 habe, und habe sie mit den anderen Datensätzen verglichen. – Es war ein ziemlich langer Flug."  
>Er musste ja nicht erwähnen, dass er die Zeit in einer winzigen, quasi nachträglich eingebauten Passagierkabine auf einem Klappsitz verbracht hatte, in der er nicht einmal die Beine hätte ausstrecken können.<br>„Dabei sind mir minimale Abweichungen aufgefallen, die allesamt durchaus noch im Toleranzbereich liegen, weshalb die MAGI wahrscheinlich noch nicht Alarm geschlagen haben. Asukas Egoformation beginnt zu zerfasern."

Maya verriss beinahe das Lenkrad.  
>„Was? – Aber… aber das hätte doch auffallen müssen…"<p>

„Die Abweichungen sind noch zu klein dafür, aber sie schaukeln sich langsam auf. Wenn meine Berechnungen stimmen, erreichen wir Weihnachten den Punkt ohne Wiederkehr."

„Das sind nur noch zehn Tage. So schnell… Sind Sie völlig sicher?"

„Ich würde gerne meine Berechnung von den MAGI gegenprüfen lassen, wenn man mich lässt. Wahrscheinlich wäre mir das immer kleiner werdende Zeitfenster bereits in Deutschland aufgefallen, wenn ich Zugang zu etwas besseren Rechnern gehabt hätte als meinem Laptop."

Maya spürte erneut eine Welle von Panik in sich aufsteigen, die sie zu Hektik und wildem Umschauen veranlassen wollte  
>„Senpai muss das erfahren", stieß sie hervor.<p>

„Ich hoffe, dass ich mich irre und es nur unwesentliche Schwankungen sind. Mir  
>standen auch nur Momentaufnahmen zur Verfügung, während das System vor Ort sicher den ganzen Datenstrom dokumentiert hat… Whoa!"<br>Er wurde in den Sitz gepresst, als Maya das Gaspedal durchdrückte und für den Rest der Fahrt sämtliche Geschwindigkeitsbegrenzungen ignorierte…

*** NGE ***

Ryoji Kaji musterte die insgesamt drei Ayanamis, welche sich eben bei ihm gemeldet hatten. Eigentlich hatte er Ritsuko ja um zwei gebeten, war aber weiterer Verstärkung gegenüber nicht abgeneigt. Zwei trugen NERV-Overalls, die dritte lindgrüne Kleidung und einen Ärztekittel, ansonsten waren sie völlig identisch.  
>„In Ordnung…" murmelte er und las die Nummern auf den Brusttaschen ab. Einhundertfünfzehn, Zweihundertdreiundvierzig und Zweihundertneunzig. „Habt… ihr Namen?"<p>

„Sie haben mir die Bezeichnung Lisa gegeben", erklärte Einhundertfünfzehn leise.

Kaji runzelte die Stirn.  
>„Dann warst du eine der beiden, die mir die Kugel…"<br>Er legte unwillkürlich die Hand auf die Narbe.

„Ja, Major."

„Hm, ich glaube, ich habe mich nicht dafür bedankt. Also – ah, vielen Dank, dass ihr mein Leben gerettet habt."

Die andere reagierte mit einem mehrfachen Blinzeln.

Kaji seufzte innerlich. _Es würde nicht einfach werden…  
><em>„Und ihr beiden?"

„Negativ, Major", antworteten beide wie aus einem Munde.

„In Ordnung… hm… Zweihundertdreiundvierzig, ab heute heißt du Foxy Ayanami. Und du Dana Ayanami."

„Foxy…"

„Dana…"

Die beiden blinzelten kurz, als würden sie die Information verarbeiten, erklärten dann synchron: „Bestätigt, Major Kaji."

„Gut, gut… Ich habe da etwas für euch, bitte durchlesen."  
>Er reichte seinen neuen Gehilfinnen eine dicke Broschüre mit Ausdrucken.<br>„Eine Anleitung für Tatortermittler. Ihr werdet den Tatort den Richtlinien nach untersuchen und nach Spuren absuchen."  
>Kaji wartete ihre Bestätigung ab, ehe er sich dem Mädchen im Ärztekittel zuwandte.<br>„So, Doc Lisa…"

„Ich muss Sie korrigieren, Major. Ich trage keinen Doktortitel."

„Ah, komm… warum hast Rit… Doktor Akagi dich hergeschickt?"

„Hier."  
>Sie hielt ihm eine handgeschriebene Notiz hin.<p>

_‚Kaji, ich schätze, du wirst einen Pathologen brauchen. Lisa verfügt über umfängliche entsprechende Kenntnisse.  
>- Ritsuko.<br>P.S. Und hör auf, den Ayanamis seltsame Vornamen zu geben.'_

„Ups..." murmelte der Major.

Sie befanden sich in einem bis auf ein Regal mit großen Kisten leeren Lagerraum, den Kaji als vorläufiges Hauptquartier für seine Ermittlungen vor Ort in Beschlag genommen hatte.

„Passende Ausrüstung trifft hier in Kürze ein. Der Tatort ist immer noch abgesperrt und befindet sich im gleichen Zustand, in dem er vorgefunden wurde."

„Ich soll den Todeszeitpunkt bestimmen."

„Genau, Lisa, derjenige, der die Leiche gefunden hat, meinte, sie wäre noch frisch. Fühlst du dich dem gewachsen?"

„Ja."

„Ahm… Dann Handschuhe anziehen und so einen Überzug über die Schuhe ziehen. Ich komme mit. - Und ihr lest den Leitfaden durch."

*** NGE ***

Als sie endlich über den Kreisel die Tiefgarage des Hauptquartiers erreicht und aus dem Freien heraus war, fühlte Maya Ibuki sich schon um einiges sicherer. Ihr Fahrtgast war während der restlichen Fahrt nicht sonderlich gesprächig gewesen, andererseits hatte er sich auch nicht über ihren Fahrstil beschwert. Sie erinnerte sich noch gut an den Tag, an dem der Engel Matriel aufgetaucht war und Aoba mit ihr in einem wahren Höllentempo in die Geofront hinuntergerast war. Wenn sie die Übelkeit als Maßstab nahm, welche sie damals noch den ganzen Tag geplagt hatte, hielt Peters sich bewundernswert. – Er schwankte nur kurz beim Aussteigen wie ein Seemann, der nach stürmischem Wellengang erstmals wieder ruhiges Land unter den Füßen hatte und sich daran gewöhnen musste.  
>Maya ging um den Wagen, öffnete den Kofferraum und lud den Rollkoffer aus, während Peters als erstes nach seinem Rucksack und der Laptoptasche griff. Der Koffer war wirklich ziemlich leicht und enthielt wahrscheinlich nur Kleidung. Der Leutnant bedankte sich kurz und sah sich dann fragend um.<br>„Kommen Sie, ich bringe Sie direkt in den Hangar."  
>Damit eilte sie voraus, zog im Laufen ihr Handy aus ihrer Tasche und wählte Akagis Nummer. Ritsuko reagierte fast sofort.<br>„Senpai, wir sind da, kommen direkt in den Hangar. Es kann sein, dass wir weniger Zeit haben, als wir dachten…"

*** NGE ***

Ritsuko fing Maya und Peters noch im Hangar selbst auf Höhe von EVA-02 ab. Akagis Begrüßung des Neuankömmlings fiel knapp aus. Die Chefwissenschaftlerin kam sofort zur Sache und nach dem Grund zu der Annahme, dass die Zeit knapp sei. Als Peters ihr seinen Verdacht mit der langsam zerfallenden Egoformation Asuka Soryu Langleys schilderte, schickte sie Maya sofort in die Zentrale, um die MAGI den Verdacht überprüfen und gegebenenfalls hochrechnen zu lassen. Ibuki rannte sofort davon.

„Sie wirkt anders, wenn sie etwas zu tun hat", murmelte Peters, schrak dann zusammen, dass er seine Beobachtung laut ausgesprochen hatte.

Akagi nickte nur.  
>„Jeder von uns verarbeitet das Geschehen auf andere Weise…"<br>Sie stieg die Metalltreppe zum Kontrollraum hinauf, drehte sich auf dem letzten Absatz noch einmal um.  
>„Leutnant, Sie werden gleich Doktor Soryu treffen – ich habe jetzt keine Zeit für Erklärungen. Bewahren Sie Stillschweigen über Ihren Verdacht, ich will sie nicht beunruhigen, solange Maya keine Bestätigung der MAGI hat."<p>

Peters starrte sie an.  
>„Doktor Soryu? So wie Soryu in Soryu Langley?"<p>

„Ja. Und noch eines – stimmt es, dass Sie einen MAGI-Rechner zerstört haben?"

Er blinzelte ob des plötzlichen Themenwechsels, nickte dann.  
>„Ich hatte leider keine andere Alternativen."<p>

„Hm…"  
>Akagi öffnete die Tür zum Kontrollraum, hielt sie lange genug offen, dass er sie mit Sack und Pack passieren konnte.<br>„Meine Damen und Herren – Jörg Peters von der deutschen Zweigstelle. Hinsichtlich des Zustandes von EVA-02 berichten Sie ab so sofort ihm direkt."

Mit Peters und Akagi waren sieben Personen im Raum – an den Terminals saßen drei Frauen und ein Mann, während eine vierte Frau bei ihrem Eintreten aufgesprungen war. Ihre Gesichtszüge wirken vertraut, die Familienähnlichkeit sprang ihm regelrecht entgegen, auch wenn er es nicht fassen konnte.

„Leutnant, die NERV-Techniker Ooi, Agano, Mogami und Nakamura."

Peters machte sich zu jedem im Geiste Notizen, um sie später nicht zu verwechseln. Ooi war eine Frau mit blondgefärbten, langen Haaren, während Agano einen rotbraunen Pagenschnitt hatte und Mogami – die einzige Brillenträgerin im Raum – ihr dunkles Haar im Nacken lang trug. Alle drei waren wahrscheinlich sein Alter, während Nakamura wohl eher schon zehn Jahre älter war und einen kantigen, kahlrasierten Schädel hatte.

„Und Doktor Kyoko Soryu."

Er zwang sich zu einem Lächeln und einer Verbeugung.  
>„Doktor Soryu. Sind Sie wirklich…"<p>

Die blonde Frau trat auf ihn zu.  
>„Sie sind also der Mann, von dem sich hier alle anscheinend Wunder versprechen, Doktor Peters."<p>

„Ahm, tut mir leid, wenn ich Sie korrigieren muss – an meinem Doktortitel arbeite ich noch. Und Wunder…"  
>Er lächelte verlegen.<p>

Sie nickte nur, schien wieder ein wenig an Hoffnung und Zuversicht zu verlieren.

„Wo kann ich arbeiten?"

Akagi hob eine Augenbraue.  
>„Wollen Sie sich nach dem Flug nicht erst etwas frisch machen und ausruhen?"<p>

„Ich würde lieber keine Zeit verlieren."

„Gut – der Kontrollraum gehört Ihnen. Ein ausführliches Briefing folgt in den nächsten Tagen."

„Ich brauche Zugriff auf die aktuelle Konfiguration der Steuerungsdateien von EVA-02…" begann Peters, noch bevor er saß. Nach und nach ließ er einen Teil des Steuerungsprogrammes des EVAs nach dem anderen auf dem großen Monitor aufrufen, schien dann fündig zu werden.  
>Mittlerweile waren dreißig Minuten verstrichen und während hektische Arbeit den Kontrollraum ausfüllte, schwebte Akagi zwischen der Hoffnung, dass vielleicht alles einfacher war, als sie gedacht hatte, und vielleicht nur eine neue Perspektive erforderlich gewesen war, und der Sorge, dass sich der in der rasch kursierenden Gerüchteküche NERVs zum Heilsbringer hochstilisierte Deutsche nicht nur als völlig gewöhnlich, sondern auch noch als Reinfall erweisen könnte.<p>

Peters trat an den Bildschirm im hinteren Bereich des Raumes und deutete auf eine Befehlszeile, die zwischen den übrigen nicht auffiel.  
>„Das hier habe ich gesucht. Ich sehe, dass das Steuerungsprogramm in der Zwischenzeit wenigstens einmal neu installiert wurde. Ebenso scheint es ein paar kleinere Anpassungen gegeben zu haben – aber wichtig ist nur, dass sie noch da ist…"<p>

„Leutnant?"

„Eine Hintertür ins System, die ich vor etwas über einem Jahr auf Wunsch Doktor Myers eingerichtet habe. Mir wurde damals aus Geheimhaltungsgründen untersagt, es zu dokumentieren."

„Warten Sie, davon weiß ich ebenfalls nichts. Warum wollte Doktor Myers das?"

„Für den Fall, dass Asuka die Kontrolle über den EVA verlieren und eine Notabschaltung erforderlich werden sollte."

„Wenn uns das bekannt gewesen wäre, hätte sich der Amoklauf verhindern lassen, als Arael angriff…" Ritsuko stand kurz davor, laut zu fluchen. – Nicht über den Überbringer der Nachricht, sondern auf die wissenschaftliche Leiterin der deutschen Zweigstelle.

„Und über die Hintertür können Sie mit dem EVA Kontakt aufnehmen und ihn anweisen, Asuka freizulassen?" fragte Doktor Soryu hoffnungsvoll.

„Wenn es funktioniert, könnten wir dann wohl das Bergungsprogramm einleiten", bestätigte Peters. „Wenn…"  
>Er setzte die Techniker auf verschiedene Teile des Codes an und der Zielsetzung, eine angepasste Version des Bergungsprogrammes zu erstellen.<p>

Akagis Handy klingelte, sie nahm das Gespräch an und verließ kurz den Raum.  
>Es war Maya, welche Peters' Angaben bestätigte – Asukas Egoformation löste sich tatsächlich langsam auf, noch war es nur erkennbar, wenn man gezielt danach suchte, aber die vorliegenden Daten ließen eine Hochrechnung zu, welche den Zeitpunkt, an dem der Schaden soweit fortgeschritten sein würde, dass das Bergungsprogramm nichts mehr bringen würde, auf den Morgen des 25. Dezembers 2016 legte.<p>

Ritsuko blickte auf die Uhr – keine zweihundertvierzig Stunden mehr…  
>Sie kehrte in den Kontrollraum zurück, unterrichtete Peters kurz, dass Maya seine Einschätzung bestätigte, überlegte sich, wie sie die zusätzlichen Komplikationen Kyoko schonend beibringen konnte – und dies unter Einbeziehung der Tatsache, dass Diplomatie nicht wirklich ihre große Stärke war.<p>

Peters warf immer wieder nervöse Blicke zu Kyoko Soryu hinüber. Allen Informationen nach, die er besaß, war Asukas Mutter vor über zehn Jahren verstorben – und er hatte keinen Grund zur Annahme, dass man ihn vorsätzlich falsch informiert oder dass Asuka selbst ihm Theater vorgespielt hatte. Wie war es also möglich, dass sie nun lebendig mitten im Raum stand…  
>„Können wir eine Momentaufnahme des Zustandes der Systeme des EVAs machen? Das komplette Programm, alle Signale, die rein und raus gehen, alle aktiven Verbindungen bis auf das Niveau des Kerns?"<p>

„Natürlich, Peters-san", bestätigte Aoi Mogami und nahm die nötigen Schaltungen vor. „Die MAGI zeichnen ständig auf."

„Danke. – Akagi-sama, ich werde früher oder später vollen Zugriff auf die Aufzeichnungen benötigen und vielleicht auch auf die umfängliche Rechenkapazität der MAGI."

„Ich teile Leutnant Ibuki mit, dass sie Ihnen alles verfügbar machen soll, was Sie brauchen. Sollte ich nicht verfügbar sein, ist sie Ihre direkte Ansprechpartnerin."

„Danke."

„Ich dachte, Sie bekommen meine Tochter heute noch aus dem EVA heraus?"

„Doktor Soryu, ich weiß nicht, ob die Hintertür ins System funktioniert – sie wurde nie getestet, weil das in Wilhelmshafen nie erforderlich war. Ich weiß auch nicht, inwiefern sich die erfolgten Änderungen am Programmcode auswirken…"  
>Auf Tastendruck verkleinerte er die Darstellung auf dem Bildschirm, bis die Codezeilen nicht mehr zu lesen waren und Ähnlichkeit mit einer fraktalen Linie erlangt hatten. Dann ließ er einen Teil des Codes farbig markieren.<br>„Dieser Block ist vollkommen neu – soweit ich die Dokumentation durchschaue, hat die Steuerung am Tag des Angriffes auf das Hauptquartier ein ziemliches Update erhalten und wurden im Quellcode selbst massive Veränderungen vorgenommen. Ich will nicht ausschließen, dass der EVA sich an die Anwesenheit von Asukas… Seele… angepasst hat, auch wenn die von EVA-01 und dem Zeruel-Vorfall vorliegenden Daten nichts Derartiges enthalten. Die Frage ist nur, was verändert wurde – die Kaskadenkodierung ist kaum zu knacken in der Zeitspanne, in der das System sich selbst verändert."

„Das sehen Sie alles nach einer halben Stunde?" fragte Akagi.

„Ich habe mich seit vier Wochen auf diesen Tag vorbereitet und mich so gut in die Veränderungen eingearbeitet, wie das ohne Direktzugriff auf ein MAGI-System möglich war. Wenn die Hintertür nicht funktioniert, habe ich noch ein paar Ideen, brauche dann aber weitaus mehr Rechnerkapazität, als mir Mutter Natur mitgegeben hat. – Meine Damen, Herr Nakamura, wie lange schätzen Sie, werden Sie für die Anpassungen brauchen?"

Satsuki Ooi bewegte abwägend den Kopf.  
>„Etwa eine Stunde."<p>

„Danke. - Dann würde ich mich jetzt doch gerne etwas frischmachen, wenn Sie gestatten, Akagi-sama. Gibt es in der Nähe einen Waschraum?"

„Ja, aber einen Moment noch…"  
>Sie deutete zu EVA-0304 hinüber.  
>„Wir halten eine EVA-Einheit im Hangar in ständiger Bereitschaft. – Mogami, geben Sie mir bitte Hikari auf den Schirm."<p>

Kurz darauf zeigte der Monitor die Bildübertragung aus dem EntryPlug. Die sommersprossige Pilotin schien einen anderen Bildschirm der ComPhalanx zu studieren und reagierte erst, als Akagi sie ansprach, zuckte dabei heftig zusammen und schien nach einer Entschuldigung zu suchen.  
>„Ist es soweit? Habe ich etwas übersehen?"<br>Ihrer Stimme war anzumerken, dass sie Angst verspürte.

„Alles in Ordnung, Hikari", sagte Akagi beruhigend. „Ich wollte dir nur ein neues Gesicht vorstellen, das du vielleicht öfters im Hangar sehen wirst."

„Ja…"

Akagi positionierte sich neben Peters.  
>„Das ist Leutnant Peters' aus Deutschland, er verstärkt das Team im Kontrollraum und hat das Kommando, wenn ich nicht da bin."<p>

„Ja, gut. – Ahm, guten Tag."

„Hallo."  
>In Peters Gesicht bewegte sich keine Miene, als er ein Nicken andeutete.<p>

„Hikari Horaki, das Fourth Child, gegenwärtig eine der EVA-03/04 zugewiesenen Piloten. – Sie machen im Augenblick Schichtdienst."

„Verstehe… Die Piloten sind alle noch so jung…"

„Ja… - Hikari, das war's schon. Was machst du gerade?"

„Ahm, Doktor Akagi, ich hole den Unterrichtsstoff auf, den wir aufgrund der Lage verpassen…"

„Du weißt ja, wenn du Fragen hast oder einfach etwas noch einmal besprechen willst, stehen dir hier alle zur Verfügung, solange sie nichts anderes zu tun haben."

Hikari lächelte verkrampft.  
>„Danke, Doktor Akagi."<p>

Ritsuko ließ die Verbindung unterbrechen.  
>„Wir nehmen ihnen die Kindheit, machen sie zu Soldaten und lassen sie nun auch noch Wachschichten schieben. Die letzten Tage hat sich hier kaum etwas getan, weil wir in einer Sackgasse steckten – jeder hier hat Anweisung, zu solchen Zeiten den Kindern zu helfen, verstehen Sie?"<p>

Peters nickte nur, ließ sich dann den Weg zum nächsten Waschraum beschreiben.

*** NGE ***

Eine Stunde später begann der neueste Versuch, das Protokoll des Bergungsprojektes auszuführen. Ritsuko Akagi hatte ihre besten Leute in den Kontrollraum beordert, jedes Terminal war doppelt besetzt. Akagi selbst stand am Hauptterminal und ging noch einmal die vorgenommenen Anpassungen durch.

Im Hangar hatte Kaworu Nagisa als erfahrenerer Pilot EVA-03/04 übernommen und startbereit gemacht.

Maya Ibuki teilte sich ein Terminal mit Jörg Peters, auf Anweisung Akagis sollte sie ihm speziell auf die Finger sehen und sich um alle auftretenden Fragen zu kümmern, die in den Zuständigkeitsbereich der MAGI fielen. Sie hatte nicht nachgefragt, warum Senpai Akagi diese Maßnahme verlangte – würde sie den Leutnant als Gefahr ansehen, wäre er längst nicht mehr in Raum. In gewisser Weise war Maya über jede zusätzliche Beschäftigung froh, egal wie ausgelastet sie sich eigentlich mit der Erweiterung der MAGI, dem Bergungsprojekt, dem Synchrontraining der Piloten und des Umstandes, dass auch die Ayanami-Klone offiziell ihrer Obhut unterstanden, fühlte. Solange sie beschäftigt war, konnten die Erinnerungen an den Überfall auf NERV nicht an die Oberfläche drängen…

Akagi sah auf die Uhr.  
>„Fünfzehnte Dezember, Zwölf Uhr mittags. Bergungsprojekt Asuka Soryu Langley, Version Dreiundvierzig. Wir beginnen!"<p>

Ibuki blickte zur Seite, sah, dass ihr Partner die Lippen zusammengepresst hatte und schneller zu atmen schien. Die Wangenknochen traten stärker hervor und sein linkes Augenlid zuckte leicht. Er war unruhig und besorgt – und sie ahnte, dass er wusste, dass es nicht funktionieren würde…

„Kontakt zu EVA-02 hergestellt", verkündete Makoto Hyuga.

„Es funktioniert…" stieß Kyoko Soryu aus.

Wieder sah Ibuki zur Seite, sah Peters mit dem Kopf schütteln und wie sich seine Lider zu schmalen Schlitzen verengten, während er den Blick auf dem Monitor hielt.

„Stellen Sie sicher, dass alles aufgezeichnet wird…" hauchte er.

„Die MAGI speichern alles."

„ID-Signal akzeptiert… EVANGELION öffnet Kommunikationskanal… übermittle Backdoor-Code…"

Schlagartig wurde die Verbindung unterbrochen, erstarrten die Zahlen- und Symbolfolgen auf den Bildschirmen der Terminals.

„EVA-02 verweigert Backdoor-Code."  
>Hyuga schluckte, ehe er das Unvermeidbare aussprach: „Versuch Dreiundvierzig gescheitert."<p>

Peters spürte eine Hand auf seiner Schulter, die ihn herumdrehte und zwang, nach oben zu sehen.

Doktor Soryus Gesicht war tränenüberströmt, doch in ihrem Blick konzentrierten sich all ihre Wut und Enttäuschung.  
>„Es hat nicht funktioniert! Warum hat es nicht funktioniert? Warum hat Ihre Hintertür…"<p>

Er erhob sich, ergriff dabei ihr Handgelenk und löste ihren Griff um seine Schulter, brach dabei keinen Wimpernschlag lang den Blickkontakt.  
>„Doktor Soryu, die Hintertür hat funktioniert", sagte er leise.<p>

Kyoko starrte ihn an, ließ langsam die Hand sinken.

Peters spürte die Blicke der anderen im Raum auf sich.  
>„Leutnant Ibuki, spulen sie die Aufzeichnung um zwei Sekunden zurück, bitte – und dann einfrieren…"<br>Mit weiten Schritten trat er an den Hauptmonitor, zog dabei einen zylinderförmigen Gegenstand aus dem Ärmel und betätigte einen Schalter. Ein bläulicher Lichtstrahl wurde aus einem Ende des Stiftes projiziert, mit dem er mehrere Programmzeilen langsam unterstrich.  
>„Hier! – Der Code hat funktioniert – aber die Hintertür wurde von Seiten des EVAs wieder zugeschlagen, um es bildlich auszudrücken! Aber soweit ich weiß, sollte der EVA nicht imstande sein, sein Programm umzuschreiben oder anzupassen. Wir wurden auch nicht von einem Virenschutz oder anderem Sicherheitsprogramm abgefangen. Und wenn…" Er machte einen weiteren großen Schritt, dieses Mal zu Akagis Terminal und deutete dort auf eine Reihe von Daten, die auf einem kleineren Bildschirm gezeigt wurden. „… das Steuerprogramm oder die taktische Künstliche Intelligenz des EVA oder das EVA-Bewusstsein selbst nicht dazu imstande sind… wer hat uns dann eben aus dem System geworfen?"<p>

Die Frage schien sich regelrecht körperlich im Raum zu manifestieren und nachzuhallen.

„Leutnant Hyuga?"

„Ahm, Leutnant, keine Ahnung…"

„Kommen Sie, so schwer ist das nicht – nur ziemlich fantastisch!"

Er sah, dass Mayas Lippen ein Wort formten, sie es aber nicht auszusprechen und mit Leben zu erfüllen wagte.

Akagi besaß die Hemmungen nicht.  
>„Asuka hat uns rausgeworfen…"<br>Bei diesen Worten wirbelte Kyoko auf dem Absatz herum, um EVA-02 durch die Glasscheibe anzustarren und in seinen drei intakten Augen nach einem Zeichen zu suchen.

Peters nickte.  
>„Und das heißt trotz des Fehlschlages – wir haben ein Lebenszeichen!"<br>Er ballte die rechte Hand zur Faust.  
>„Wir müssen nur einen Weg finden, um Asukas in EVA-02 festsitzendes Bewusstsein zu erreichen und sie zur Rückkehr zu bewegen."<p>

Akagi klatschte in die Hände.  
>„Sie haben es alle gehört! Volle Analyse der gewonnenen Daten. Abgleich mit den bisherigen Daten – ich will über jede noch so kleine Abweichung informiert werden!"<p>

Peters kehrte zurück zu seinem Terminal, blieb in Mayas Rücken stehen.  
>„Ich hol dich da raus…" flüsterte er so leise, dass selbst Maya die Worte kaum verstand – und da sie kein Deutsch sprach, würde erst Stunden später Major Kaji es ihr nach einigem Herumgerate übersetzen.<p>

*** NGE ***

_Asuka sprang auf, als sie das Hämmern an der Hintertür hörte, riss dabei das Tablett mit der Milch und den Keksen vom Sofa, welches auf einem Zipfel ihres Bademantels gestanden hatte. Sie registrierte es nur am Rande, während sie aus dem Wohnzimmer in den Flur und von dort in die Küche lief. Die Küche hatte zwei Türen – eine zum Flur und eine, die nach draußen in den Hinterhof führte. Durch die Milchglasscheibe in der oberen Hälfte der Tür sah sie einen wuchtigen Schatten auf der anderen Seite der Tür. Dann hörte sie die Klickgeräusche, als sich jemand am Schloss der Tür zu schaffen machte._

„Asuka, was ist los da unten?" rief ihr Onkel von oben. Die schweren Schritte aus dem ersten Stock legten nahe, dass er aufgestanden war und auf die Tür seines Arbeitszimmers zuging.

Asuka stand bereits wieder im Flur. Ihr Blick hing an der Schrotflinte, die über den Kleiderhaken an der Wand befestigt war. Sie streckte sich, ihre Finger glitten über den hölzernen Gewehrkolben. Eilig holte sie die Trittleiter, welche in einer Nische neben der Haustür stand, klappte sie auseinander.  
>„Einbrecher an der Hintertür!" rief sie, während sie die Leiter hinaufstieg und die doppelläufige Flinte von der Wand nahm. Eine rasche Überprüfung ergab, dass beide Kammern geladen waren. Sie sprang wieder auf den Boden und trat, die Flinte unter dem Arm, wieder in die Küche.<p>

Während die Schrittgeräusche über ihr andeuteten, dass ihr Onkel auf dem Weg zur Treppe war, richtete sie das Gewehr auf die Tür. Sie konnte den falschen Schlüssel sehen, der sich langsam im Schloss drehte, entdeckte die huschenden Schatten am Küchenfenster.  
>„Na wartet…" murmelte sie. „Nicht mit mir…"<p>

Mit einem letzten Klicken wurde das Schloss geöffnet.  
>Der Türknauf drehte sich.<br>Die Tür schwang nach innen, in die Küche hinein auf.

Asuka zog erst den rechten und dann den linken Abzugshahn der Flinte durch. Unmittelbar hintereinander donnerten zwei laute, explosionsartige Schüsse durch das Haus. Die schattenhaften Gestalten an der Tür flogen zurück, lösten sich teilweise auf.  
>Asuka spürte eine Berührung an der Schulter, sanft und unnachgiebig zugleich, als ihr Onkel sie zur Seite schob. Seine massige Gestalt versperrte ihr den Blick auf die Tür. Sie vernahm nur ein Hämmern und ein Klopfen, während seine Arme sich wie Windmühlenflügel zu bewegen schienen und er rascher arbeitete, als ihr Auge folgen konnte. Als er zur Seite trat und die Sicht wieder freigab, wies die Hintertür eine Reihe von Vorhängeschlössern und Riegeln auf, sowie einen schweren Balken, der ihr vorlag.<p>

„Früher oder später werden sie einen Weg finden… Ich hoffe, dass es dann nicht zu spät ist…"

„Warum können sie uns nicht in Ruhe lassen, Onkel?"

Die rotgepanzerte Gestalt gab keine Antwort, begab sich stattdessen ins Wohnzimmer, wo sie damit begann, die über den Boden verstreuten Kekse aufzusammeln und die verschüttete Milch aufzuwischen.

_„Asuka, es gibt nur drei Arten von Menschen: die Anführer – jene, die das Kommando übernehmen, aufbauen, inspirieren, nähren und erschaffen -, dann die Gefolgsleute – jene, die die Anführer unterstützen und auf gemeinsame Ziele zum Wohl der Allgemeinheit hinarbeiten. Und schließlich die Zerstörer… Zerstörer sind nicht in der Lage, anderen zu folgen. Ihr Hass und ihre Unsicherheit sind zu groß, zu rein, um in einem anderen Wesen Stärke zu erkennen oder es als gleichwertig anzuerkennen. Ihnen fehlt die Gabe zum Inspirieren oder zum Erschaffen – und deshalb gibt es für sie nur einen Weg: Sie reißen alles ein, was ihnen begegnet…"_

„Wie meinst du das…?"

„Stell dir die Frage: Welcher Gruppe gehörst du an? – Und dann triff endlich deine Entscheidung."

**Kapitel 02 – Der Endlose Schrei**

Der Kontrollraum des Testcenters entsprach weitestgehend dem im Hangar, nur konnte man von diesem aus in eine große Halle mit einem mit Flüssigkeit gefüllten Becken blicken, in das eine Reihe von Testplugs eingelassen war – fünf Stück gegenwärtig, die trotz der bereits mehrere Wochen zurückliegenden Vernichtung von EVANGELION-00 mit 00 beginnend durchnummeriert waren. In Nummer 04 saß Toji Suzuhara im Rahmen seiner ersten, über die MAGI simulierten, Synchronisation.

Maya Ibuki und ein weiterer Techniker überwachten die Anzeigen und machten sich Notizen, während sie über Belanglosigkeiten sprachen, um die Stille fernzuhalten. Schließlich deutete der Techniker auf die Uhr.  
>„Die zwei Stunden sind um."<p>

„Ja…"  
>Maya öffnete die Sprechverbindung zum Plug.<br>„Suzuhara-kun, wir sind fertig, du kannst aussteigen"

Ein Schnarchlaut drang aus dem Lautsprecher.

Maya und ihr Kollege wechselten einen bedeutsamen Blick. Der Mann unterdrückte nur mühsam ein Lachen.  
>„Wenn er nicht reagiert, gehen Sie ihn wecken." Sie wartete die Bestätigung ab, ehe sie die Empfindlichkeit des Mikrophons aufdrehte und „Suzuhara, aufwachen!" hineinbrüllte. Seltsamerweise fühlte sie sich danach besser und schienen die Stimmen sich ebenfalls vor Schreck etwas zurückgezogen zu haben.<p>

„Wie? Was?" kam es erschrocken aus dem Plug.

„Du kannst aussteigen, wir sind fertig", murmelte Maya. Ein Gefühl von Scham stieg in ihr auf, dass sie sich hatte gehen lassen.

„Uh… ja…"

„Nicht schlecht, schläft beim ersten Training ein", lachte der Techniker leise. „Ich meine, Ibuki-san, das muss man dem Jungen schon lassen – Nerven hat er."

„Ich weiß nicht, ob sich das positiv auf die gewonnenen Daten auswirkt", sagte sie zurechtweisend mit leichter Schärfe in der Stimme, dass der andere zusammenzuckte. Die wenigsten wussten, dass sie zu einem solchen Tonfall imstande war – sie hatte aber auch vor dem Spiegel geübt, bis ihr die dazugehörende Körperhaltung und Mimik passend erschienen waren. Für die meisten, die im Hauptquartier mit ihr Kontakt hatten, war sie die stille kleine Maya… natürlich, körperlich überragte sie die Piloten gerade um einen halben Kopf, so dass davon auszugehen war, dass diese ausgewachsen größer sein würden als sie. Ihre Figur hatte auch nicht das, was man als ‚fraulich' bezeichnen würde – dafür hatte sie weniger Probleme, nette Kleidung zu finden. Aber trotz ihres doch ausgeglichenen Temperaments gab es Momente, in denen sie einen ihrer Kollegen – zum Beispiel Aoba oder Hyuga – anbrüllen wollte, sie nicht mehr Maya-chan zu nennen, als wäre sie ein Kind, egal ob sie ein Sitzkissen brauchte, um in ihrem Stuhl in der Zentrale die richtige Arbeitsposition am Terminal einnehmen zu können oder nicht. Selbst bei Colonel Katsuragi war sie sich nicht sicher, ob sie bei dieser nicht irgendwelche merkwürdigen Mutterinstinkte ansprach. Wenigstens Senpai Akagi behandelte sie nicht wie ein Kind, sondern wie eine geschätzte Mitarbeiterin.  
>Umso mehr Schwierigkeiten machte es Maya, sich einzugestehen, dass die in ihrem Kopf wiederhallenden Echos zu einem Problem werden könnten. Sie hatte zu lange gearbeitet, um ihre Position zu erreichen, als dass sie es wagen wollte – und konnte – Zweifel an ihrer geistigen Integrität aufkommen zu lassen. Doch genau so weit würde es kommen, wenn sie nicht bald ein paar Nächte durchschlief. Sie wusste nur nicht, wem sie sich anvertrauen sollte – ihre Hausärztin war mit einer der letzten Abwanderungswellen aus Tokio-3 verschwunden, noch bevor die Armee zugeschlagen hatte. In Matsushiro gab es eine Arztpraxis gleich bei ihrer Wohnung um die Ecke, aber dazu müsste sie sich aus dem Hauptquartier wagen und zudem sich auf nicht näher bestimmte Zeit abmelden, was Fragen provozieren konnte. Senpai Akagi konnte ihr sicher ein Schlafmittel verschreiben, aber diese sollte in Mayas Augen als allerletzte erfahren, wie es um ihre inoffizielle Stellvertreterin bestellt war…<br>Sie beobachtete, wie Suzuhara in seiner Badehose den Testplug verließ, herzhaft gähnte und nach dem Bademantel angelte, der über der Reling des Steges neben dem Plug hing, beneidete ihn eigentlich um die Fähigkeit, selbst in einem Plug schlafen zu können – auch wenn dies seine Befähigung als Pilot doch leicht in Frage stellte.  
>Der Techniker begann mit dem Herabfahren der Systems – da die Piloten Horaki und Nagisa sich in Bereitschaft hielten und ansonsten keiner verfügbar war, hatte es keinen Sinn, das Testcenter ständig in Betrieb zu halten. Maya schloss den Vorgang ab, indem sie ihren Schlüssel aus dem Terminal zog und sich um den Hals hängte.<br>„Suzuhara, morgen Nachmittag zur selben Zeit."  
>Durch das Fenster sah sie, dass der Junge eine Hand hob und eine bestätigende Geste machte. Der Techniker beendete seine Tätigkeit und verabschiedete sich ebenfalls in den Feierabend.<br>Maya hatte jetzt anderthalb Schichten hinter sich und würde den Rest voraussichtlich damit verbringen, die gewonnenen Daten zu sichten, nach den Ayanamis zu sehen und die Fortschritte der übrigen Kinder zu überprüfen. Vielleicht würde sie nach der Schicht noch Major Kaji fragen, ob dieser bei seinen Ermittlungen ihre Hilfe brauchte… Alles, um nicht mit den Erinnerungen in ihrem Quartier allein zu sein…  
>Als sie den Kontrollraum verließ, schaltete sie das Licht ab. Der Raum hatte zwei Ausgänge, einer zum Testareal hin und einen weiteren, der in einen Verbindungsgang zum Hangarkontrollraum führte. Der Gang war vielleicht zwanzig Meter lang und hatte Türen, die zu beiden Seiten abgingen – Lagerräume, Büros, Sanitäre Einrichtungen. Die Beleuchtung erhellte jeden Winkel, ließ keine Schatten, keine dunklen Ecken. Darüber war Maya froh, schließlich spielte ihr ihre Vorstellungskraft bereits genug Streiche.<br>Sie passierte eine offenstehende Tür, blieb stehen, ging einen Schritt zurück, sah in den Büroraum dahinter.

Der Schreibtisch war an eine Wand gerückt worden, auf ihm saß Leutnant Peters, neben sich seinen Laptop, einen Notizblock in der Hand, und starrte die gegenüberliegende Wand an.

Maya klopfte zwei Mal kurz und trat ein.  
>„Sie sind ja auch noch hier, Herr Peters."<br>Jetzt konnte sie sehen, dass die andere Längswand vom Boden bis zur Decke mit Computerausdrucken vollgehängt war - Diagramme, Seiten mit Zahlenkolonnen, Tabellen und Übersichten.

„Ibuki-san", nahm Peters sie zur Kenntnis, während er etwas auf seinen Zettel kritzelt.

„Ich dachte, Sie hätten sich vielleicht hingelegt – der Flug war sicher lang und dann haben Sie gleich die Arbeit aufgenommen… und nicht zu vergessen der Jetlag…"

„Ich kann mich ausruhen, wenn ich sechs Fuß unter der Erde liege", murmelte er.

Sie erstarrte.

Er sah auf, es schien, als hätte er sich auf die Zunge gebissen.  
>„Tut mir leid, das war etwas drastisch formuliert. Geben Sie mir noch eine Chance – ich habe das Gefühl, dass jede Minute zählt."<p>

„Ich… verstehe…"  
>Sie wollte sich schon abwenden und gehen, als sie innehielt und einen Schritt in den Raum tat.<br>„Asuka bedeutet Ihnen etwas, nicht wahr?"

Peters ließ sich Zeit mit der Antwort, suchte Mayas Blick.  
>„Nicht dass, was Sie vielleicht denken", sagte er dann leise.<p>

„Es geht mich auch nichts an… Sie studieren die Auswertungen der Aufzeichnungen, die ich Ihnen gemacht habe, nehme ich an?"

„Ja. Ich habe ein paar Ideen, ein paar Ansätze… ich werde Sie morgen wohl um weitere Unterlagen bitten."

„Senpai Akagi meinte, Sie würden morgen Ihre Freigabe für die MAGI erhalten. Major Kaji und Sektion II sind aktuell etwas beschäftigt."

„Doktor Akagi lässt mich an die MAGI? Ich bin überrascht."

„Warum? Soweit ich weiß, haben Sie auch in Deutschland mit einem MAGI-System gearbeitet."

„Ich habe einen der Rechner getötet."

„Ahm…"

„Es bringt wohl nichts, wenn ich warte, bis es jemand anders sagt."

„Wie haben Sie das geschafft? Und warum?"

„Tag des Angriffes auf NERV, unser System stand unter fremder Kontrolle, die Einheit Georg wollte die Selbstzerstörung auslösen, widersetzte sich allen Kommandos. Ich wollte die manuelle Notabschaltung betätigen, aber der Rechner verfügte über interne Abwehrmechanismen und alles, was ich mit den mir verfügbaren Mitteln machen konnte, war ihm einen gehörigen Elektroschock zu verpassen, der die Biokomponente erledigt hat. Seitdem durfte ich auf Anweisung unserer dortigen Chefwissenschaftlerin nicht mehr an die Rechner, was es etwas erschwert hat, an einer Lösung des Problems mit EVA-02 zu arbeiten."

„Sie klingen wütend."

„Sagen wir es so – ich werde mich hüten, schlecht über meine Vorgesetzte zu sprechen. Ich gehe davon aus, dass ich spätestens in zehn Tagen zurückgeschickt werde."

„Zehn Tage… - wenn Sie Asuka nicht herausholen können? Wenn ihre Egoformation zerbricht?"

„Erfolg oder Misserfolg ist egal. Wenn meine Arbeit beendet ist, wird man mich fortschicken – wie immer."

„Leutnant…"

Seine Mundwinkel zuckten kurz, ehe sich ihre Blicke wieder trafen.  
>„Ibuki-san, Ihnen geht es nicht gut."<p>

„Wie…"  
>Sie blickte ihn aus großen Augen an und sah in seinem Blick, dass er sie durchschaut hatte.<p>

„Einen Trickser kann man nur schwer täuschen", murmelte er. Mit normaler Lautstärke fragte er: „Wann haben Sie das letzte Mal eine Nacht durchgeschlafen, wann erholsamen Schlaf gehabt?"

„Woher wissen Sie das?"

„Ich sehe es in ihren Augen, ich kenne diesen Blick aus dem Spiegel, diese Müdigkeit, diese Furcht vor dem Einschlafen. Welche Bilder verfolgen Sie? Zerstörungen? Leichen? Blut?"

„Ich höre Stimmen in meinem Kopf… Schreie… die Schreie von Verletzten und Sterbenden, Schüsse, Explosionen, stampfende Schritte… während des Angriffes auf NERV war ich an der Kommunikationsphalanx in der Zentrale. Seitdem verfolgt es mich. Ich bin nicht verrückt… ich meine, andere hören Stimmen, die es nicht gibt, bei mir sind es Erinnerungen. Ich habe ein perfektes audielles Gedächtnis, ich vergesse keine Stimme, kein Wort, kein Geräusch, das ich je gehört habe…"

„Hm…" Peters griff in seine Hosentasche und holte ein kleines Tablettenröhrchen hervor, welches er Maya zuwarf. „Lesen Sie sich die Inhaltsstoffe durch… Ich schaffe es manchmal, zwei, vielleicht sogar drei Tage ohne auszukommen…"

„Agh… Sie auch?"

Er blickte zu Boden.  
>„Es steht ohnehin in meiner Akte. Ich sehe die Zerstörungen des Impacts immer und immer wieder. Als wir heute in die Stadt einfuhren, hatte ich ein Déjà-vu, als wäre ich wieder… sechs und im Jahre 2000."<p>

Maya betrachtete unschlüssig das Röhrchen in ihrer Hand, setzte sich dann neben Peters auf die Tischplatte.  
>„Wir sind uns also ähnlich."<p>

„Wir sind beide offiziell kaputt. Und ich möchte meine Hand dafür ins Feuer legen, dass wir nicht allein sind. Ihr Kollege, Caption Aoba… er scheint Furcht vor engen Räumen zu verspüren. Die drei Damen, mit denen ich heute schon gearbeitet habe, haben eine instinktive Furcht vor den EVANGELIONs. Der Techniker Nakamura… hm, ich würde sagen, so wie er seinen Arbeitsplatz ausgeleuchtet hat, hat er Angst vor der Dunkelheit oder ähnliches…"

„Woher wissen Sie das alles?"

„Ich beobachte. Ich erkenne meinesgleichen. Und wenn Sie gewohnt wären, auf dieselben Dinge zu achten wie ich, würden Sie es auch sehen."

„Ihr Akzent ist beinahe fort. Heute Vormittag sprachen Sie ganz klar wie ein Ausländer, doch mittlerweile…"

„Ich lerne Sprachen schnell, ich scheine eine Begabung dafür zu haben. Ich passe mich an, vielleicht weil ein Teil von mir hofft, dann nicht fortgeschickt zu werden."

„Fortgeschickt…" wiederholte sie. „Sie wurden schon oft… fortgeschickt…, nicht wahr?"

„Ich reise mit leichtem Gepäck", sagte er ausweichend. „Wenn ich Ihnen meine Geschichte erzähle, werden Sie sie nicht vergessen?"

„Selbst wenn ich es wollte…"  
>Sie blickte ihn leicht erschrocken an, schien ihn mit ihrem Blick zu bitten, ihr nicht vielleicht noch mehr aufzuladen.<p>

„Ich wurde sieben Tage nach dem Impact auf dem Meer gefunden. Ein Fischkutter, der sich mit angeschlagenen Maschinen den ganzen Weg von Island aus zurück durch den Nordatlantik und die Nordsee gebahnt hatte, fischte mich aus dem Wasser. Sie sagen, ich hätte mich an Trümmerstücke geklammert, Holzplanken, Trümmer eines Schiffes, dessen Name niemand je in Erfahrung bringen konnte. Keine anderen Überlebenden, ich hatte keine Identifikationsunterlagen – und keine Erinnerungen. Es gab mich auch auf keinen Aufzeichnungen – nicht dass übermäßig lange nachgeforscht worden wäre, Sie dürfen nicht vergessen, dass gerade der Weltuntergang stattgefunden hatte. Man könnte sagen, meine Erinnerung setzt erst an diesem Tag ein. Sie schätzten mich auf sechs Jahre – ich weiß nichts über die ersten Jahre meines Lebens, Eltern, Verwandte… im Krankenhaus meinten sie, ich hätte sicher einen heftigen Schlag auf den Kopf bekommen, dazu das kalte Wasser, der Hunger und Durst, die Erschöpfung, der Blutverlust – ich hatte eine Beinverletzung… sie wollten mir eigentlich das Bein abnehmen, aber zu meinem Glück gab es genug andere Verletzte, die noch dringender versorgt werden mussten… aber, nun… meine Erinnerungen setzen damit ein, dass ich aus dem Wasser gezogen wurde, es sind schwammige, unscharfe Erinnerungen. Das nächste, woran ich mich erinnere, ist die Einfahrt in den Hafen von Hamburg, den Heimathafen des Kutters. Die Besatzung hatte eine Woche gekämpft und gehofft, vier Männer von einstmals sechs, die nur nach Hause wollten zu ihren Familien und Lieben. Aber die Stadt war zerstört, als hätte ein Riese mit den Hochhäusern gekegelt, als wären Titanen die Elbe hinaufgewatet, hätten Brücken und Anleger abgerissen, Lagerhäuser fortgetreten und ganze Viertel einfach verschoben. Und es war so still… totenstill… Dann das Krankenhaus… voller Panik, Angst, Unruhe… die Ärzte entschieden schließlich, mich wegzuschicken, ich war die Ressourcen nicht wert, nur menschliches Treibgut ohne Fürsprecher, namenlos und unwichtig. Seitdem ist mein rechte Bein leicht steif – aber besser als ab, oder? Ich kam in ein Waisenhaus zu den Barmherzigen Schwestern des Heiligen Petrus, die gaben mir einen Namen und schätzten mich auf sechs Jahre. Bis zu meinem zwölften Lebensjahr war ich bei insgesamt sieben Pflegefamilien, doch jede schickte mich zu den Nonnen zurück – ich wäre seltsam, kein normales Kind, nicht das, was sie sich erhofft hatten… dabei wollte ich nur lernen. Um die Bilder aus meinem Kopf zu bekommen, versuchte ich, sie mit anderen zu ersetzen. Ich sog alles Wissen auf, was ich finden konnte. Ich lernte Sprachen, lernte auf vielerlei Weise zu kommunizieren. Als ich in Asukas Alter war, hatte ich die Schule abgeschlossen. Die Schwestern hatten längst aufgegeben, mir Pflegeeltern besorgen zu wollen. Mit einem Stipendium konnte ich die Universität besuchen und Mathematik und Computerwissenschaften studieren… eine neue Sprache, eine neue Welt, mehr Bilder. Ich war im letzten Jahr, als einer der Professoren von der Mathematischen Fakultät, der auch an der UN-Akademie unterrichtete, mich ansprach, ob ich einer seiner Studentinnen Nachhilfe geben könnte. Theorie der Sechsdimensionalen Mathematik ist schon ein kompliziertes Thema. Meine Schülerin war natürlich Asuka, das war vor über vier Jahren. Sie erzählte nicht viel, aber es machte mich neugierig. So bewarb ich mich für ein Praktikum bei NERV – und wurde angenommen. Natürlich erfuhr ich kaum etwas, aber das machte mich noch neugieriger. Ich machte meinen Abschluss und ging dann zu NERV zurück, dieses Mal als Angehöriger der Organisation – ich kann wohl sagen, dass sie mich mit Kusshand nahmen als Verstärkung ihres Technikerteams in der deutschen Zweigstelle. Tja… seit über drei Jahren habe ich an den Systemen von EVA-02 gearbeitet, die Synchronverbindung optimiert. Ich kenne das System bestens. Deshalb bin ich heute hier, deshalb wurde ich angefordert, weil ich die erforderliche Sprache beherrsche. Mein ganzes Leben haben andere meine Talente und Fähigkeiten zu ihrem eigenen Besten genutzt, aber nicht Asuka. Sobald ich meine Schuldigkeit getan hatte, konnte ich gehen, war ich nicht mehr interessant, wurde ich fallengelassen. Irgendwann gab ich es auf, dazugehören zu wollen, hatte genug von den seltsamen Blicken. Sie hat mich nie so angesehen – und der EVA auch nicht. Deshalb bin ich heute hier, deshalb bin ich nach Tokio-3 gekommen. Es ist meine Pflicht, einem Freund gegenüber. Ich habe nicht genug Freunde, als dass ich auch nur einen im Stich lassen könnte."  
>Peters stand auf, tat ein paar Schritte durch den Raum, blieb vor der Wand mit den Diagrammen und Ausdrucken stehen.<p>

Maya verstand nun, warum er immer sein Gewicht auf das linke Bein zu verlagern schien, wenn er stand – das rechte ließ sich nicht ganz strecken.  
>„Sie wissen nicht, woher Sie kommen, oder wer Sie wirklich sind?"<p>

„Nein. Niemand hat je nach mir gesucht und in den Unterlagen, welche den Impact überstanden hatten, gibt es mich nicht. Ich habe in den Jahren immer wieder nachgeforscht, mich in Diskussionsforen und andere Plattformen eingeklinkt. Und nun habe ich mir eine Identität geschaffen."  
>Er breitete die Arme aus.<br>„Der Impact hat mich quasi erschaffen. Ich bin ein Kind dieser neuen Zeit – so wie Sie auch, Ibuki-san."

„Trotzdem… es muss traurig sein, nicht zu wissen, woher man kommt und wo die eigenen Wurzeln liegen."

„Hm… erlauben Sie, Ibuki-san… Ich denke, Sie kommen aus einer relativ wohlhabenden Familie. Einzelkind oder jüngstes Kind von nicht mehr als zweien, in letzteren Fall Altersunterschied von wenigstens fünf Jahren. Ein Elternteil war immer abwesend, wahrscheinlich am Arbeiten, wahrscheinlich Ihr Vater."  
>Er beobachtete mit einem Anflug von Befriedigung, wie sie ihn erst anstarrte, während er seine Schlussfolgerungen wie ein Maschinengewehr runterratterte, dann aufstand und, ohne den Blick von ihm abzuwenden, sich langsam an der Wand entlang zur Tür schob.<br>„Angesichts Ihrer Begeisterung für Wissenschaft und Technik schätze ich, dass er auch auf diesem Gebiet tätig war und Sie gewissermaßen in seine Fußstapfen getreten sind. Ferner denke ich, dass er in Ihrem Umfeld während und nach dem Impact eine bedeutende Rolle gespielt hat, vielleicht gehörte er zu den prominenten Charakteren, die scheinbar in den Augen eines Kindes die Katastrophe abgewendet und alles zum Guten gebracht haben. Wie weit liege ich daneben?"

Als hätte die letzte Frage einen Bann gebrochen, blieb Maya stehen, die Hand schon nach der Türklinge ausgestreckt.  
>„Es… stimmt fast alles. Ich habe keine Geschwister. Meinen Großeltern gehörte eine große Elektrikerfirma. Mein Vater sollte den Betrieb einmal übernehmen, deshalb arbeitete er immer bis in die Nacht. Und nach dem Impact haben mein Großvater, mein Vater und seine Kollegen die Stromleitungen wieder instandgesetzt, das örtliche Kraftwerk zum Laufen gebracht… dank ihnen hatten wir wieder Licht und Wärme… Ah…"<br>Maya stieß hörbar die Luft aus.  
>„Wie machen Sie das?"<p>

„Ich bin in einer Umgebung aufgewachsen, die nur augenscheinlich ruhig war. In Wirklichkeit war es eine Schlangengrube – oder meinetwegen ein Wespennest -, in der keiner dem anderen etwas gönnte. Da lernt man aufzupassen und achtzugeben. Ich habe recht früh gelernt, die Körpersprache anderer zu lesen. Und wenn man erst den individuellen Dialekt verstanden hat, fügt sich ein Puzzleteil an das nächste. – Ich wollte Sie nicht erschrecken. Aber vielleicht verstehen Sie jetzt, warum man mich für merkwürdig hält."  
>Peters wandte Maya den Rücken zu, legte eine Hand auf ein Papier an der Wand.<p>

„Sie lassen niemanden wirklich an sich heran, nicht wahr?"  
>Damit verließ sie den Raum.<p>

Ein dünnes Lächeln umspielte Jörg Peters Lippen.  
>„Wenn man zu lange in den Abgrund blickt, blickt der Abgrund irgendwann in einen zurück…" murmelte er bei der Erkenntnis, dass Maya ihn durchschaut hatte.<p>

*** NGE ***

„Erste Ergebnisse."  
>Major Ryoji Kaji durchquerte das Büro des Kommandanten und ließ sich in einem der Sessel vor dem Schreibtisch nieder. Mit einer Mischung aus Seufzen und Ächzen streckte er die Beine aus und legte seinen Gehstock auf den Boden.<br>„Mal sehen, wie lange ich das verdammte Ding noch brauche…"

„Deine Muskulatur muss erst wieder richtig in Gang kommen und das Narbengewebe sich daran gewöhnen, dass du nicht nur im Bett liegst", kommentierte Ritsuko Akagi von der Seite. Die blonde Wissenschaftsoffizierin von NERV saß in einem identischen Sessel und hatte die Beine übereinandergeschlagen.

Auf der anderen Seite des Schreibtisches saß Kozo Fuyutsuki leicht vorgebeugt, die Hände erwartungsvoll gefaltet auf der Tischplatte liegend.  
>„Nun, Major?"<p>

„Dank der Hilfe unserer Ayanami-Division konnten wir einigermaßen professionell den Tatort sichern und Spuren sammeln. Gefundene Fingerabdrücke werden gegenwärtig verglichen, DNA-Spuren analysiert. Zum Opfer: Iewoko Hanaka, Angestellte im Archiv in leitender Position. Gestorben vor etwa zwei Tagen, Dana und Lisa grenzen gerade den Todeszeitpunkt weiter ein."

„Kaji…" setzte Ritsuko kann und in ihrer Stimme schienen Eiswürfel zu klirren. „_Lisa_kenne ich ja inzwischen, aber wer ist Dana? Du hast doch nicht wieder…"

„Ah, Ritsuko, die Mädchen brauchen andere Bezeichnungen als Nummern, wenn sie je zu vernünftigen Individuen werden sollen."

„Und deshalb gibst du ihnen ausländische Namen, ohne vorher Rücksprache halten zu können?"

„Du kannst immer noch Papiere mit japanischen Vornamen ausstellen, Doppelnamen, Spitznamen, Künstlernamen…"

„Du prägst sie. Die Ayanamis neigen instinktiv dazu, sich in eine Rolle einfügen zu wollen, das ist einfacher, als eine eigene Identität zu entwickeln. Eikyu hat zu Beginn mich nachgeahmt, bis ich sie ins Gebet genommen habe."

„Oh, wo steckt deine Assistentin eigentlich?"

„Ist mit Reika bei den Horakis, Suzuharas Schwester, den drei Kleinen und PenPen."

Fuyutsuki klopfte mit den Fingerkuppen sacht auf die Tischplatte. Er kam sich vor wie ein Vater, der seinen Kindern beim Streiten zusah.  
>„Könnten wir uns wieder dem Wesentlichen zuwenden?"<p>

„Ja, natürlich, Subkommandant. Also, Iewoko Hanaka, vor etwa achtundvierzig Stunden verstorben. Sie weist mehrere Stichwunden auf und postmortale Verletzungen. Der Täter scheint die Leiche durch den Archivtrakt geschleift zu haben, darauf deuten auch Blut- und Schleifspuren auf dem Boden und an den Wänden hin. Von den Stichwunden war eine in die Brust unmittelbar tödlich, die anderen hätten aufgrund von Organverletzungen und Blutverlust aber auch zum Tode geführt. Was für eine Waffe benutzt wurde, ist noch nicht sicher, unsere Auswertung tendiert im Augenblick entweder zu einer sehr scharfen Klinge oder einer Vibrationswaffe."

„Vibrationswaffe…?"

„Du meinst, einem Produkt der PROGRESSIVE-Technologie?"

„Genau. Ich hoffe natürlich, dass ich falsch liege und die Obduktion Metallsplitter oder –partikel in den Wunden findet. Aber ich lasse bereits eine Liste zusammenstellen, wer alles Zugriff zu den Entwicklungsmodellen für die EVA-Waffen hatte. Des Weiteren grenze ich den Kreis der Verdächtigen auf diejenigen ein, die sich vor zwei Tagen im Hauptquartier befunden hatten. Leider ist nicht sicher, ob es wirklich ein NERV-Angehöriger war oder ob es die Tat eines Außenstehenden war, der in die Einrichtung eindringen konnte. Zu beachten ist nämlich, dass vor zwei Tagen die Archivsektion eigentlich noch versiegelt war."

„Ich nehme an, Major, dass die Verstorbene bei der Versiegelung eingeschlossen wurde?"

„Korrekt."

„Könnte ihr Mörder mit ihr eingesperrt worden sein?"

„Das können wir wohl ausschließen. Ich konnte eine Art Tagebuch sicherstellen, es wird gegenwärtig im Labor noch untersucht, ich habe aber die Seiten abfotografiert und ausgedruckt. Hanaka und drei andere Archivangestellte hielten sich im Archiv auf, als die Armee angriff und Evakuierungsalarm ausgelöst wurde. Leider liefen sie direkt einem Vorabkommando der Ostarmee in die Arme, Hanaka konnte als einzige entkommen, so wie sie es schildert. Sie konnte unverletzt ins Archiv zurückgelangen und löste dort unter Überbrückung der Schlüsselschaltung die Versiegelung aus. Die Frau hat sich selbst freiwillig eingemauert, um den Eindringlingen die Abkürzung durch das Archiv zu verwehren. Allerdings hatte ihr Eingriff ins System zur Folge, dass die ganze Sektion abgeriegelt und alle Zugänge versiegelt wurden, außerdem wurde die Energieversorgung der Überwachungsanlagen unterbrochen. Sie saß nun in der Falle. Keine Kommunikation nach draußen, aber wenigstens ein Notstromaggregat, dank dem sie die ersten zwei Wochen Licht hatte, danach war sie auf Taschenlampen angewiesen. Der Archivtrakt liegt ringförmig um einen der Schächte, die in den Mantel der Geofront gebohrt wurden sind, so dass es auch Frischluft gab. Essen und Trinken lieferten zwei Automaten im Aufenthaltsraum der Belegschaft – sie hat beide aufgebrochen und geplündert. So gesehen hat sie sich wunderbar die vier Wochen über gehalten. Wenn wir zwei Tage eher das Archiv erreicht hätten…"

„Es ist leider einer der abgelegensten Plätze innerhalb des Hauptquartiers. Und wenn die Überwachung nicht funktionierte, gab es auch keinen Anlass, dort einen Überlebenden zu vermuten."  
>Fuyutsuki war anzusehen, dass er mit seinen eigenen Erklärungsansätzen nicht zufrieden war.<p>

„Hanakas letzter Tagebucheintrag besagte, dass sie meinte, jemanden zu hören, dass Hilfe endlich käme. Ich denke, stattdessen kam ihr Mörder."

„Stellt sich die Frage, warum sie sterben musste."

„Ja, war Iewoko Hanaka das Ziel – aber warum hat der Täter dann nicht einfach abgewartet – oder war es etwas, dass sich im Archiv befand? – Eine Bestandsaufnahme steht als nächstes auf dem Programm, ob etwas fehlt. Aber vielleicht hast du da ein wenig Ahnung…"  
>Kaji reichte Akagi ein Blatt Papier, auf dem eine Buchstaben- und Zahlenfolge stand.<br>„Vor dieser Abteilung des Archives lag die Leiche. Das Zahlenschloss weist blutige Fingerabdrücke auf, wahrscheinlich hat der Täter die Hand seines Opfer genutzt, um den Fingerabdruckscanner zu überlistet – und ich will verdammt sein, wenn er dasselbe nicht mit dem Retinascanner gemacht hat."

„Major, ich dachte, die Sektion hatte nur Notstrom?"

„Die Sicherheitseinrichtungen an den Türen sind batteriebetrieben. Ich brauche den Zugangscode für diese Abteilung, damit der Speicher des Schlosses ausgelesen werden kann. Wenn ich die Tür aufbreche oder mir mit meinem Überrangcode Zutritt verschaffe, könnte das das System überlasten."

„Bekommst du sofort."  
>Akagi widmete sich ihrem Palmtop.<p>

„Noch etwas, Major?"  
>Gegenwärtig nicht. Ich lasse gerade überprüfen, ob Hanaka noch Verwandte hatte und wer benachrichtigt werden muss."<p>

„Gut, leiten Sie das dann bitte an mich weiter, ich kümmere mich darum."

„Interessant…" murmelte Akagi. „Die Abteilungsnummer kam mir zwar bekannt vor, aber ich wollte sicher gehen. Hinter dieser Tür befindet sich eine Treppe, die in einen Kühlraum führt – der andere Zugang zu diesem Raum ist immer noch versiegelt, wie ich gerade sehe."

„Und, was ist da drin?"

„Das konservierte S2-Organ des Engels Shamsiel."

Kaji hob die Augenbrauen.  
>„Sieht so aus, als fiele das in dein Spezialgebiet, Ritsuko. Willkommen im Team."<p>

„Ja, wir sollten uns das besser ansehen."

*** NGE ***

Maya schritt den Flur des provisorischen Krankentraktes hinunter, blieb vor dem Zimmer Rei Ayanamis stehen, dessen Tür von zwei Klonen flankiert wurde.  
>„Ist… ist Doktor Akagi noch da?"<p>

„Nein, Leutnant Ibuki", antwortete eine der beiden Ayanamis monoton.

Maya riss sich zusammen. Jörg Peters Worte hallten immer noch in ihr nach. Wie schnell hatte er sie doch durchschaut – und wie zutreffend analysiert. Ihr war, als läge ihr ganzes Wesen offen und wäre für die Welt lesbar.  
>„Wann ist sie gegangen und wohin?"<p>

„Vor einer Viertelstunde. Sie war heute einundfünfzig-komma-zwei Minuten bei unserer älteren Schwester. Ihr Ziel hat sie uns nicht mitgeteilt."

„Und was macht ihr hier?"

„Sicherstellen, dass unserer älteren Schwester kein Leid zugefügt wird."

„Ahm…"

„Heute Morgen äußerte einer der behandelnden Ärzte die Absicht, unsere ältere Schwester und Pilot Ikari zu sezieren, um ihren Kern und sein S2-Organ zu untersuchen. Wir werden das nicht erlauben."

Maya trat einen Schritt zurück. In den Augen der Ayanamis lag nicht mehr diese Leere und Gleichgültigkeit. Sie glaubte, ein entschlossenes Feuer brennen zu sehen, doch vielleicht war es auch nur der Lichteinfall, der ihre Auge rubinrot aufblitzen ließ.  
>„Gut… dann… weitermachen…"<p>

„Zu Befehl, Leutnant Ibuki."  
>Beide Ayanamis antworteten gleichzeitig und mit identischer Stimme, was dem Begriff Stereo eine neue Dimension verlieh.<p>

Maya eilte rasch zur nächsten Zimmertür, klopfte, wartete auf das müde ‚Herein', ehe sie eintrat.  
>Shinji lag immer noch in seinem Bett – aber sie hatte nichts anderes erwartet, hätte er auch nur mit einem Finger gezuckt, hätte vor Ort Aufregung geherrscht wie in einem Bienenstock. Die Anzeigen der Monitore verzeichneten ebenfalls keine Änderungen, der Tiefschlaf hielt weiter an, nur eine Anzeige zeigte Ausschläge, denen zufolge der Junge träumte.<br>Im Raum stand in der anderen Ecke ein Feldbett und an dessen Fuß ein schmaler Schreibtisch mit einem Laptop. Am Tisch saß Yui Ikari, Shinjis Mutter, die sich seit vier Wochen weigerte, außer zu wichtigen Besprechungen den Raum zu verlassen. Wie auch bei Doktor Soryu überkam Maya jedes Mal eine Gänsehaut, wenn sie die Frau sah. Doktor Ikari war äußerlich keine dreißig Jahre als, also eigentlich viel zu jung für eine anerkannte Wissenschaftlerin und Mutter – wenn man davon absah, dass sie sich ihren Ruf vor über zehn Jahren erworben hatte und dann bei einem Experiment umgekommen war… Einer eigentlich Toten gegenüberzustehen, rechtfertigte in Mayas Augen durchaus ein gewisses Unbehagen. Vor vier Wochen war Senpai Akagi im TerminalDogma zurückgeblieben, um noch einen Rundgang zu machen, während sie, Maya, ins CentralDogma auf ihren Posten in der Zentrale zurückgekehrt war. Dann hatte der Angriff der Armee auf NERV begonnen – und Mayas ganz persönlicher Albtraum. Professor Fuyutsuki war ins TerminalDogma herabgefahren, um manuell die Selbstzerstörung auszulösen. Irgendetwas war dort unten geschehen – erst kehrte die fast schon abgeschriebene Asuka an der Spitze einer Armee Ayanami-Klone aus dem Dogma zurück, um den Verbindungskorridor zwischen Zentrale und Hangar zurückzuerobern, dann stieg der GREMLIN aus dem Zentralen Schacht und schließlich kamen mit der Aufzugsplattform der MAGI der Professor, mehrere Ayanamis, Senpai, Doktor Soryu, Doktor Ikari und Reika Ikari nach oben gefahren. – Und Maya war sich ziemlich sicher, dass die beiden Doktoren nicht die letzten zehn Jahre im TerminalDogma verbracht hatten, auch wenn sie keine Zugangsberechtigung zu allen Bereichen besessen hatte. Ihre persönliche Theorie ging dahin, dass Kommandant Ikari wahrscheinlich seine verstorbene Frau geklont hatte – wenn es Gendo Ikari möglich gewesen war, eine kleine Armee Ayanamis zu klonen, dann dürfte ihm das doch wohl ein Klacks gewesen sein, oder? – Nur Doktor Soryu war bei dieser Theorie ein Unsicherheitsfaktor – da Kyoko Soryu bei der Wiederholung des Experimentes, das Doktor Ikaris Leben gefordert hatte, ebenfalls zu Tode gekommen war, war sie vielleicht der Testlauf für Yui Ikari gewesen… - jetzt hätte Maya nur noch wagen müssen, ihre Theorie auszusprechen, denn bei Senpai Akagi war sie mit ihrer Frage, wo die beiden Frauen hergekommen waren, nur auf Schweigen gestoßen und diesen gewissen Blick, der ihr sagte, dass sie sich nicht weiter mit dem Thema befassen sollte. Nur gab es eben Dinge, die zu ignorieren oder zu akzeptieren man sich zwar vornehmen konnte, die deshalb aber noch lange nicht in das eigene Weltbild passten.  
>„Doktor Ikari… haben Sie Doktor Akagi gesehen?"<p>

„Sie war vor über einer Stunde hier, ehe sie Rei besuchen gegangen ist."

„Sie wissen nicht, wo sie jetzt sein könnte?"

„Nein… Maya, nicht wahr?"

Maya schloss die Tür hinter sich und trat an Shinjis Bett heran.  
>„Ja. Ich… ich wollte nur sagen… wir machen Fortschritte bei Asuka… wenn wir sie aus EVA-02 bekommen, dann bekommt S… Doktor Akagi sicher auch Shinji-kun wieder wach. Und Rei."<p>

„Fortschritte… das ist schön für Kyoko. Ich habe heute wieder mit Komaspezialisten weltweit konferiert. Alle sind sich einig, dass Shinjis Zustand völlig von dem eines Menschen abweicht, der im Koma liegt. Ich würde ihn gerne in eine Spezialklinik bringen, aber der Vorfall heute Vormittag hat mir die Augen darüber geöffnet, dass er außerhalb von NERV völlig schutzlos wäre."

„Dass… einer der Ärzte wollte…"

„Ja. Ich könnte ihn dafür töten."

Die Kälte in Doktor Ikaris Stimme überzeugte Maya davon, dass sie es völlig ernst meinte.

Die Tür wurde von außen geöffnet.  
>Ein Mädchen in Shinjis Alter kam herein. Es war nicht nur so alt wie er, es sah ihm auch sehr ähnlich, hatte fast identische Gesichtszüge und dieselbe Haar- und Augenfarbe. Wie Yui Ikari trug es einen NERV-Overall – beide waren bisher nicht dazu gekommen, sich mit anderen Kleidungsstücken auszustatten.<p>

Auch diese Person war Maya ein Rätsel.  
>Offiziell hieß sie Reika Ikari und wurde als Cousine Shinji Ikaris geführt, auch wenn sie ihm eher ähnelte wie eine Schwester. Auch Reika war vor vier Wochen aus dem Dogma gekommen, ein weiteres Puzzlestück, das nicht in Mayas Theoriegebilde passen wollte. Damals hatte sie den Eindruck gehabt, das Mädchen wäre ihr und den anderen Offizieren am liebsten um den Hals gefallen und hätte sie wie alte, verloren geglaubte Freunde begrüßen wollen.<p>

„Tante, da möchte jemand Shinji besuchen." sagte Reika vorsichtig mit Seitenblick auf Maya.

Wieder hatte Maya das Gefühl, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Dieses ‚_Tante_' klang gequält und gezwungen, als würde Reika Doktor Ikari viel lieber anders nennen.

Auch Doktor Ikari wirkte gezwungen, als sie lächelte, doch das schien mehr an ihrer Müdigkeit zu liegen. Die Frau gönnte sich wahrscheinlich kaum Schlaf, sondern war ständig dabei, medizinische Berichte und Texte zu sichten und mit den Daten zu vergleichen, welche die Monitore zum Zustand ihres Sohnes lieferten.  
>Maya verspürte großes Mitgefühl, egal wie die Antwort auf ihre Fragen hinsichtlich des Rätsels der beiden Doktoren lautete, sie spürte, dass Shinjis Mutter unter dem Zustand ihres Sohnes litt. Während des Kampfes gegen die EVANGELIONs der Massenproduktionsreihe – der gewissermaßen vierten Generation von EVAs nach dem Prototypen, dem Testmodell und den EVAs der Serienproduktion, welche an einem geheimen Ort angefertigt worden war – war EVA-01 schwer beschädigt worden. Mehrere lanzenartige Waffen hatten die Einheit durchbohrt und eine davon hatte auch die Steuerkapsel durchstoßen und Shinji durch die Brust aufgespießt wie ein Insekt. Damals hatte Maya erfahren, dass seit dem Zeruel-Vorfall und Shinjis Assimilierung in EVA-01 ein Miniatur-S2-Organ in seiner Brust schlug. Nur diesem Organ nichtirdischer Herkunft verdankte der Junge sein Überleben, da es die Funktion des Herzens übernommen hatte, bis ihm in einer Notoperation ein Kunstherz eingepflanzt werden konnte. Allerdings war er seitdem nicht wieder aufgewacht, sondern schlief und träumte…<p>

„Dann lass den Besuch doch bitte herein, Reika." erklärte Yui.

Zwei weitere Mädchen traten ein.  
>Bei dem einen handelte es sich um Hikari Horaki, das Fourth Child, frühere Mitschülerin von Shinji und Rei – da die Schule nicht mehr existierte, dachte Maya in der Vergangenheit – und gegenwärtig reaktivierte Reservepilotin. – Noch so ein großes Rätsel. Eigentlich war Hikari als Pilotin von EVA-03 vorgesehen gewesen, doch beim ersten Aktivierungslauf war der EVA von einem Engel übernommen wurden, war Amok gelaufen und hatte das Testgelände in Matsushiro verwüstete. Kommandant Ikari hatte damals befohlen, gegen den EVA als Ziel vorzugehen. Hikari hatte wochenlang danach im Koma gelegen; offiziell war der Vorfall zu einem Unfall und Versagen des Piloten erklärt worden – Maya war durchaus klar, dass der Kommandant ihn gegenüber dem Kontrollkomitee vertuscht hatte… Hikari war schließlich wieder erwacht, nachdem Senpai Akagi sie ins TerminalDogma gebracht und dort offenbar den Kern von EVA-03 gesprengt hatte. In Gedanken machte Maya sich eine Notiz, die Untersuchungsergebnisse von damals und die Überwachungsdaten zu EVA-03 rund um den Vorfall anzufordern. Sie hatte gehört, wie Senpai Akagi darüber gesprochen hatte, dass die EVAs ihre Piloten nur ungern wieder hergaben – vielleicht waren die Aufzeichnungen ja hilfreich für Jörg Peters Projekt und die Bergung Asukas… Maya erwischte sich dabei, dass sie schon wieder an den Neuankömmling dachte. Obwohl er sich doch ein wenig Mühe gegeben hatte, um sie zu vergraulen, erschien er ihr gar nicht unsympathisch. Und wenn sie seine Geschichte bedachte, konnte sie sogar nachvollziehen, dass er sich verhielt – wer keine Bindungen zu anderen zuließ, der konnte nicht verletzt und enttäuscht werden… vielleicht taute er ja etwas auf, wenn das Bergungsprojekt Erfolg hatte… <em>wenn<em>… Ihr Blick wanderte wie von selbst zur Uhr über der Tür. Es war keine zehn Stunden her, dass sie erfahren hatte, dass für Asuka die Zeit ablief und ihre Egoformation keine zehn Tage mehr Bestand haben würde, ehe sie zerfallen und unrettbar mit dem EVA verschmelzen würde…

Hikari wurde von Mari Suzuhara begleitet, Toji Suzuharas neunjähriger Schwester. Fast jeder kannte die Geschichte, wie der ältere Suzuhara mit seiner kleinen Schwester vor den Truppen der Ostarmee durch die Geofront geflohen war und eigentlich nur dank einer unglaublichen Portion Glück und durchtrainierten Beinen das CentralDogma erreicht hatte. Dass Mari selbst laufen konnte, verdankte sie indirekt Senpai Akagi, die ihre Operation finanziert hatte…

Hikari und Mari verbeugten sich artig vor Yui Ikari.  
>„Frau Ikari, dürfen wir Shinji besuchen?"<p>

„Ja, natürlich."  
>Yui regelte die Belüftungsanlage des Zimmers etwas höher, mit insgesamt sechs Personen in dem fensterlosen Raum war es nicht nur eng, sondern wurde es auch rasch stickig, wenn die Umwälzer mit normaler Kapazität arbeiteten.<p>

„Ikari-kun, Mari wollte sehen, wie es dir geht. Toji lässt dir ausrichten, dass du langsam aufwachen sollst, du bräuchtest keinen Schönheitsschlaf – er meinte noch, das helfe bei dir ohnehin nichts, aber ich sagte ihm, dass ich das nicht ausrichten würde und… oh… naja, vergiss es einfach wieder, ja? Aber es wäre schön, wenn du wieder aufwachst. Der dumme Toji hat sich nämlich in den Kopf gesetzt, EVA-Pilot zu werden, um in deiner Abwesenheit das Land zu beschützen. Ich habe Angst, dass ihm etwas geschehen könnte, er ist doch ein wenig tollpatschig, nicht dass er von einem Laufsteg fällt oder ihm im Hangar ein EVA auf den Fuß tritt…"  
>Hikari blickte zur Seite.<br>„Frau Ikari, kann ich Mari kurz hierlassen? Ich würde gern noch bei Rei vorbeisehen."

„Natürlich. Es tut Shinji sicher gut, wenn mal jemand anders im Raum ist…"  
>Dabei galt ihr Blick den Bildschirmen, die aber keine Veränderungen aufzeigten.<p>

Maya rechnete eigentlich fest mit einem leisen Seufzen und war dann beeindruckt, dass die Frau nach außen hin Stärke demonstrierte.

Mari Suzuhara setzte sich auf die Bettkante, während Reika Doktor Ikari einen Block reichte.  
>„Meine Aufgaben von heute", sagte Reika leise, was mit einem Nicken quittiert wurde.<p>

„Ah, ah!" Mari sprang wieder von der Bettkante und drückte Maya einen ähnlichen Block in die Hand. „Ich habe auch alles fertig, Maya-sensei."

Maya nahm den Block lächelnd entgegen.  
>„Fein, Mari-chan. Ich sehe es mir bis morgen an."<br>Kaworu Nagisa, Toji Suzuhara, Hikari Horaki, Nozomi Horaki, Mari Suzuhara und über drei Dutzend Ayanamis waren ihr und ein paar anderen NERV-Angehörigen quasi zugewiesen worden, damit sie ihnen als Ansprechpartner dienten. Dass die Ayanamis im Hauptquartier blieben, lag auf der Hand, dafür hätte Senpai Akagi ihr nicht von Major Kajis Demonstration am Vormittag berichten müssen. Die Piloten hatten Bereitschaft, Maris einziger noch lebender Angehöriger – der Vater – arbeitete im Hauptquartier und für Nozomi lag offiziell die Vormundschaft bei der volljährigen Schwester Kodama, die Realistin genug war zu erkennen, dass sie sich nicht um sie kümmern konnte. Allerdings hatte die älteste der Horakischwestern aus der Not eine Tugend gemacht und sich von NERV anstellen lassen, so dass sie nun in der wiedereröffneten Kantine tätig war, bis ihre rechtlichen Angelegenheiten geklärt und entschieden war, welche Entschädigung den Schwestern für den Tod des Vaters von Seiten der Regierung zustand. Jemand hatte die Gruppe von Kindern als NERVs Kindergarten bezeichnet. Da abzusehen war, dass sie im Folgejahr wieder die Schule besuchen würden, taten Maya und ihre drei Kolleginnen Kaede Agano, Satsuki Ooi und Aoi Mogami einiges, damit sie nicht zu weit zurückfielen. Der Schulunterricht in Tokio-3 war ohnehin nicht im Takt mit dem Rest von Japan gewesen mit dem Schuljahresbeginn zur Jahresmitte statt dem Jahresanfang, aber das war den ganzen UN-Mitarbeitern geschuldet gewesen, die mit ihren Familien in der Stadt gewohnt hatten.

Mari kehrte an die Seite des Schläfers zurück.  
>„Weißt du, Shinji, das ist gar nicht toll, dass du immer nur schläfst. Onee-chan sagt zwar, du bist sehr müde gewesen und müsstest dich noch ausruhen, aber Toji braucht dich. Er sagt, unter den ganzen Mädchen wird er noch wahnsinnig. Also wird ganz schnell gesund, ja?"<p>

*** NGE ***

Die beiden wachehaltenden Ayanamis hatten Hikari anstandslos in Reis Zimmer gelassen. Die äußerlich völlig identischen Mädchen waren Hikari absolut unheimlich. Der Verdrängungsmechanismus, mit dem sie sich einredete, dass Rei halt eine große Familie – eine _sehr_ große Familie – hatte, funktionierte angesichts von fast vierzig Schwestern nicht wirklich. Und sie war alt genug, um nicht nur die Ohren offenzuhalten, sondern auch eine ganze Menge zu verstehen. Demnach waren die Ayanamis auch noch genetisch identisch wie eineiige Zwillinge. Aber immerhin begegneten sie ihr mit einer gewissen Achtung und hoben immer wieder Hikaris besonderen Stand als gute Freundin ihrer älteren Schwester hervor.  
>Hikari ließ die Zimmertür angelehnt, zog sich den Stuhl heran und setzte sich schweigend neben Reis Bett, als rechne sie damit, dass die andere als erste etwas sagen würde. Schließlich brach sie aber das Schweigen, als es erdrückende Dimensionen annahm.<br>„Ayanami, vor einem Jahr hätte ich das nicht für möglich gehalten, aber du fehlst mir."  
>Damit stand sie auf und verließ den Raum wieder.<p>

*** NGE ***

Ritsuko Akagi und Ryoji Kaji standen am Tatort. Beide hatten große, eigentlich schon scheinwerferartige Taschenlampen bei sich, deren Lichtkegel über die Wände und den Boden geisterten. Die Schuhe steckten in Plastiküberzügen und an den Händen trugen sie Einweghandschuhe.  
>Ein weißer Kreideumriss markierte den Fundort der Leiche. Metallene Aufsteller mit Zahlen standen an den Orten gesicherter Spuren. Ein leicht schmieriges Pulver bedeckte fast alle glatten Oberflächen.<p>

„Die Mädels waren fleißig. Haben Fingerabdrücke genommen wie die Weltmeister. Die haben das Handbuch zur Spurensicherung regelrecht verschlungen und sich dann an die Arbeit gemacht."

„Hast du ihnen auch eine Berufskleidung verordnet?" fragte Akagi und nickte in Richtung einer Ayanami, die einen schwarzen Anzug mit Krawatte und weißem Hemd trug, sowie eine dunkle Sonnenbrille in die Stirn hochgeschoben hatte.

„Nein…" antwortete Kaji mit leichter Unsicherheit in der Stimme.

„Das meinte ich – sie suchen sich jemanden oder etwas zum Nachahmen. Als ich von der Krankenstation entlassen wurde, fand ich Eikyu in meinem Labor. Sie sah aus wie ich – dieselbe Kleidung, die Haare blond gefärbt, dunkle Kontaktlinsen, sogar ein Muttermal auf der Wange."

„Oh, das hätte ich gerne gesehen – hast du Fotos gemacht?"

„Nein, ich habe auf dem Absatz kehrtgemacht und bin in die nächste Damentoilette, damit mich niemand schreien hört. Und dann hatte ich mit ihr ein sehr, sehr langes Gespräch darüber, dass ich mich zwar geschmeichelt fühle und Nachahmung die höchste Form der Anerkennung sei, aber sie ihren eigenen Weg gehen und ihren eigenen Stil finden müsse."

„Hat es funktioniert?"

„Es gab da noch eine kurze Phase, in der sie Doktor Ikari optisch nachgeahmt hat, aber inzwischen scheint es überwunden."

„Na also."

„Ja, Kaji, aber du hast hier eine Rei in Schwarz. Wir haben die Jungs von Sektion-II immer scherzhaft als unsere Männer in Schwarz bezeichnet – zieh zu, dass du am Ende kein Monster schaffst."

„Verstehe. Ich werde darauf achten."

„Gut… hast du alles dabei? Ich mache jetzt die Tür auf. Es ist gut, dass ihr hier den Strom noch nicht wieder eingeschaltet habt, die Spannungsschwankung hätte möglicherweise den Speicher des Schlosses gelöscht."

„Worauf der Mörder vielleicht spekuliert hat. Gut…"  
>Er gab der Ayanami ein Zeichen, welche einen Ausrüstungskoffer anhob und zu ihnen brachte.<p>

Akagi gab ihren Code in das Türschloss ein. Die Tür öffnete sich mit einem leisen Zischen, als die Dichtungen sich lösten und Luft in den Gang dahinter strömte. Die blonde Wissenschaftlerin unterdrückte ein Keuchen, als sie im Licht der Lampen eine breite Blutspur sichtbar wurde.

„Er hat sie hier reingeschleift und die Treppe runter – das erklärt die Prellungen und sonstigen postmortalen Verletzungen. Foxy, dokumentieren. Unten am nächsten Schloss…"

„Fingerabdrücke nehmen, ich weiß." kam es leicht gereizt zurück, dass Kaji Akagi überrascht ansah.

Diese hob nur die Schultern.

„In Ordnung… sie weiß offenbar, was sie machen muss…" murmelte Kaji, während er eine Klappe in der Wand öffnete und sein Lesegerät an den Speicher des Türschlosses anschloss, um diesen auszulesen. „Die Tür wurde in den letzten vier Wochen nur drei Mal geöffnet – gerade eben und zwei Mal kurz hintereinander vor zwei Tagen. Damit hätten wir wohl in etwa den Todeszeitpunkt. Dann mal weiter."  
>Er seufzte, als sie an der Treppe ankamen.<br>„Vierzig Stufen…"

„Komm, die nimmst du doch wie ein junger Gott."

„Mit dem Ding hier", er hob demonstrativ den Gehstock, den er statt einer Krücke benutzte, „komme ich mir eher wie ein vorsintflutlicher, vergessener, toter Gott vor. Na, los – geh am besten vor, dann kannst du mich auffangen, falls ich stolpere."

„Aber natürlich doch…"  
>Akagi rollte mit den Augen.<br>„Dass ihr alle dieses Schauspiel immer noch aufrechterhalten müsst… Ich weiß, dass es dir dreckig geht und die Rekonvaleszenz noch dauert. Du bist dem Tod gerade noch einmal von der Schippe gesprungen."

„Naja, Ritsuko, so knapp war es noch nie… da fängst du an nachzudenken, was du bisher mit deinem Leben angefangen hast und was du besser machen könntest."

„Und da hast du Misato einen Antrag gemacht."

„Es erschien mir richtig zu sein – tut es immer noch. Ich bekomme nur langsam Angst vor meiner eigenen Courage und dem Gedanken, dass ich mich vielleicht selbst an die Kette lege. Letztens hatte ich diesen Traum…"

„Hoffentlich jugendfrei."

„Da war Katsuragi. Sie trug eine Generalsuniform – Orden, Abzeichen und Lametta ohne Ende. Sie küsste mich und meinte, sie müsste dann mal zum Dienst und dass es toll sei, dass ich mich um den Haushalt kümmere. Und weg war sie. Ich blickte an mir herunter. Ich trug eine Schürze. Nichts gegen Männer mit Schürzen, Schürzen sind praktisch, bin lange genug Junggeselle gewesen, um das zu wissen. Aber es war eine Schürze mit Rüschen. Und dann waren da die Kinder – wenigstens ein Dutzend. Ein Haufen kleiner Katsuragis, die an Bierflaschen nuckelten, sich stritten, heulten…"

„Ich habe das Bild förmlich vor Augen. Danke – wieder ein Grund mehr, mir keine Kinder zuzulegen, jedenfalls keine eigenen und keine, die noch nicht in der Lage sind, hinter sich sauberzumachen. Aber dir ist schon klar, dass dieses Szenario recht unwahrscheinlich ist, oder?"

„Natürlich. Ich weiß nur nicht, ob ich schon reif bin, um mich… naja, zähmen zu lassen."  
>Er atmete schwer beim Herabsteigen der Treppe, eine Hand auf dem Geländer.<p>

Ritsuko lachte.  
>„Keine Sorge, Kaji, der Rebell ist viel zu tief in dir verwurzelt, als dass man dich dauerhaft an die Leine legen könnte."<br>Sie wurde wieder ernst.  
>„Hast du mit ihr über deine Zweifel gesprochen?"<p>

„Nein, sie könnte glauben, dass ich wieder vor ihr weglaufen würde. Außerdem weißt du selbst genau, was sie gerade durchmacht."

„Die Symptome klingen ab."

„Aber sie hat sich nach der Schlacht fast ins Delirium gesoffen, dazu die Schuldgefühle wegen der Kinder…"

„Kaji, Misato packt das – sie käme auch mit einer Zurückweisung klar, solange jemand auf sie aufpasst. Doch der größte Fehler wäre es, wenn du sie vor den Altar führst und stehenlässt oder – schlimmer noch – es nicht ernst meinst."

Sie erreichten das Ende der Treppe.

„Wie sieht es aus?"

Foxy Ayanami betrachtete die blutigen Fingerabdrücke auf der Tastatur des Schlosses durch ein beleuchtetes Vergrößerungsglas.  
>„Iewoko Hanakas Fingerabdrücke. Sonst keine frischen Abdrücke. Die Türklinge ist voller sich überlagernder Abdrücke. Und dann das hier."<br>Sie deutete auf einen flachen, blutigen Abdruck an der Metalltür knapp unterhalb der Klinke.

„Er hat ihren Kopf gegen die Tür geschlagen. Unser Mörder war frustriert, weil ihre Fingerabdrücke und der Retinascan an dieser Tür nicht funktionierten – stimmt's Ritsuko?"

„Die Tür lässt sich nur von einem Angehörigen der Kommandoebene öffnen. Die Archivarin dürfte das Schloss nicht als berechtigt erkannt haben. Warum sprichst du immer von einem ‚er'? Bist du dir völlig sicher, dass es ein Mann war?"

„Ziemlich. Da wäre die zum Einsatz gekommene Kraft. Da ich die Ayanamis allesamt ausschließe und wir bei NERV keine Profibodybuilderinnen oder –athletinnen haben – ich habe es nachgeprüft -, gehe ich von einem männlichen Täter aus. Die Verletzungen des Opfers legen nahe, dass er Iewoko anscheinend entweder völlig planlos attackiert hat – oder, und das ist meine These, er sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt zumindest noch nicht töten wollte. Sie hat sich gewehrt. Dana und Lisa haben Abwehrverletzungen gefunden. Leider keine Hautpartikel unter den Fingernägeln oder so etwas. Sie machen gerade eine Analyse der Hautoberfläche und der Kleidung, vielleicht finden sie Speichelrückstände, Schweiß, Hautschuppen oder Haare, die nicht zum Opfer gehören. Aber das Ganze hat was von der Suche nach der Nadel im Heuhaufen, wenn nicht sogar in der Nadelfabrik."

„Kratzspuren am Schloss. Ich mache einen Abdruck."

„Sehr gut, Foxy, lass mal sehen…"  
>Ächzend ging Kaji in die Knie und leuchtete.<br>„Könnte das von einer PROG-Klinge stammen?"

„Möglich", bestätigte Ritsuko. „Ich habe natürlich schon im Labor nachgefragt – alle unsere Prototypen sind vorrätig, haben laut Inventarliste die Waffenentwicklungsabteilung nicht verlassen und an keinem befinden sich Blutspuren. Es sind übrigens insgesamt nur fünf Modelle, die wir damals im für Menschen geeigneten Maßstab angefertigt haben, drei Messer, ein Schwert und einen Speer. Deine Theorie, der Mörder hätte eine Vibrationswaffe benutzt, ist etwas wacklig."

„Tja… Können wir aufmachen?"

Die Ayanami trat zurück.

„Dann – bitte – Ritsuko."

Akagi gab ihren Code ein, blickte in den Retinascanner und die Tür schwang auf.  
>Bläuliches Licht wallte ihnen entgegen.<p>

„Heilige…" flüsterte Kaji.

Hinter der Tür befand sich eine große Lagerhalle. Boden und Wände waren gefliest. In der gegenüberliegenden Wand befand sich ein großes Rolltor, hinter dem sich – wie Kaji wusste – ein noch versiegelter Korridor befand.  
>Und mitten in der Halle schwebte ein pulsierendes, ballonartiges Gebilde, welches dieses blaue Licht abgab.<p>

Foxy Ayanami hatte ihre Sonnenbrille heruntergezogen und aus ihrem Koffer einen Geigerzähler und ein Gerät zur Analyse des Lichtspektrums geholt.  
>„Leichte Radioaktivität. Ohne Schutzanzug sollte der Aufenthalt in der Halle zeitlich auf eine Stunde begrenzt werden. Das Licht bewegt sich im normalen Wellenbereich."<p>

„Das ist das S2-Orgen, oder, Ritsuko?"

„Ja…"

„Sollte es nicht aufgeschlitzt am Boden liegen und vor langsam vor sich hin verwesen? – Ich bemerke nämlich, dass die Kühlung ausgefallen sein muss."

„Ja, das sollte es…"  
>Sie trat in die Halle.<p>

„Ritsuko, was soll das…"

„Du bleibst da – wir wollen doch nicht die potentiellen kleinen Kajis und Misatos gefährden. – Einen Probenbehälter, bitte, und eine kleine Klinge."  
>Akagi streckte die Hand aus und erhielt das Gewünschte sofort. Dann ging sie zu dem schwebenden Objekt hinüber. Es hatte einen Durchmesser von vielleicht fünf Metern. Ganz deutlich konnte sie eine Verwucherung erkennen, wo das Gewebe wieder zusammengewachsen war. Sie schnitt einen fingernagelgroßen Gewebebrocken aus der ledrigen Oberfläche, hielt kurz die Luft an, doch es geschah nichts, so dass sie rasch wieder aus der Halle eilte.<br>„Du solltest zusehen, dass du deinen Tatort freigibst – ich habe hier zu arbeiten."

„Wie ist das möglich?"

„Keine Ahnung. Als ich das S2-Organ zuletzt gesehen hatte, befand es sich bereits im einsetzenden Verwesungszustand, nachdem wir genug Proben gesammelt hatten, um es zu klonen. Es muss sich regeneriert haben – sogar der Schnitt, wo Shinji-kun mit EVA-01 das Messer reingerammt hatte, hat sich geschlossen. Und es gibt Energie ab. Dazu muss es von irgendwoher Nahrung beziehen…"

„Schon verstanden, du hast ein neues Spielzeug. Ich habe inzwischen den Speicher des Türschlosses ausgelesen – die wurde die ganze Zeit über nicht geöffnet. Ich fasse zusammen: Unser Mörder dringt ins Archiv vor – ich habe den Luftschacht im Verdacht -, trifft Iewoko, will sie dazu bringen, dass sie ihm die Türen öffnet. Es kommt zu einem Kampf, er tötet sie, schleift sie zur ersten Tür, öffnet das Schloss – er kannte den Zugangscode -, schleppt sie die Treppe hinunter, muss feststellen, dass ihr Retinascan ihm die zweite Tür nicht öffnet, reagiert gefrustet, schleift sie wieder hoch, lässt sie liegen und verschwindet. Er wollte zum S2-Organ. Wusste er, dass es sich regeneriert hat? Was wollte er hier? Und warum hat er Iewoko wieder hochgeschleppt?"

„Er brauchte sie, um wieder hinauszukommen – du hast doch gesagt, dass die Tür zwei Mal geöffnet wurde. Einmal rein, einmal raus. Wenn er sich nicht festgeklemmt hat, ist sie hinter ihm zugefallen."

„Klar. Aber warum auf den Hauptgang des Archivs… Ah, er hat seine Wut noch einmal an ihr ausgelassen – wir haben gebrochene Rippen und andere Verletzungen gefunden, die auf Tritte hindeuten. Das sollte bei der Erstellung eines Profils helfen."

„Das kannst du?"

„Mein Lehrer hat mir eine Reihe von Regeln beigebracht. Mit ganz oben steht: _Kenne den Feind._– Aber ich werde die Erkenntnisse am besten noch einem Profi auf dem Gebiet vorlegen, mal sehen, ob meine Kontakte mir jemanden vermitteln können, dem ich das als Denksportaufgabe präsentieren kann. Der nächste Punkt in meiner Ermittlung sind mögliche sonstige Zugänge in die Abteilung – beginnend mit dem Luftschacht. Du kannst die Halle haben, sobald Foxy den Korridor durch hat."

„Warum Foxy? Ist das nicht ein leicht anzüglicher Begriff?"

„Mulder und Scully."

„Hm? Wer?"

„Ach, Ritsuko, du solltest mehr Abende vor dem Fernseher verbringen…"

*** NGE ***

Am nächsten Tag suchte Doktor Akagi Jörg Peters im Kontrollraum auf. Natürlich hätte sie ihn in ihr Büro zitieren können, wollte ihn aber nicht bei seinen Arbeiten unterbrechen, in denen er laut Maya – die sie am Vorabend schließlich noch gefunden hatte – bis zur Unterlippe steckte.  
>Auf dem Hauptmonitor waren gerade mehrere Fenster zu sehen, über die parallel auf den ersten Blick identische Daten scrollten. Aoi Mogami stand neben Peters und starrte wie dieser angestrengt auf die Daten, während die anderen an ihren Terminal arbeiteten.<p>

„Da, wieder."  
>Peters ließ eines der Fenster vergrößern und einfrieren.<p>

„Jetzt habe ich es auch gesehen", bestätigt Mogami. „Eine Unregelmäßigkeit."

„Ein Datenstrom, der nicht vorgesehen ist."  
>Peters fuhr sich mit einer Hand durchs Haar.<br>„Was könnte das bedeuten… - Oh, Doktor Akagi-sama…"

„Ich sehe, Sie sind bereits bei der Arbeit und haben anscheinend eine Spur."

„Ja, ich habe gestern verschiedene Aufzeichnungen verglichen und mir kam etwas merkwürdig vor. Die Datenströme innerhalb des EVAs sind eine Form der Kommunikation zwischen den einzelnen Systemen, sowie dem EVA und dem Piloten. Und dann war da etwas, was ich nicht zuordnen konnte, quasi ein fremder Ton. Wir haben den Datenstrom mittlerweile isoliert."

„Ich sehe keinen Unterschied", bemerkte Nakamura von seiner Konsole her.

„Da könnte etwas sein, aber ich bin mir auch nicht sicher", erklärte Satsuki Ooi.

„Wir angeln hier nach Strohhalmen", seufzte Aoi Mogami. „Aber das ist der bisher vielversprechendste, auch wenn ich zugegebenermaßen keine Ahnung habe, was er bedeutet."

„Ja, wir müssen herausfinden, woher dieses Signal kommt und wohin es geht. Mir schwebt da heute Nacht ein Experiment vor, wenn der Hangar leer ist."

„Erklären Sie."

„Gern, Doktor Akagi-sama. Ich möchte den EVA heute Nacht verschiedenen optischen und akustischen Reizen aussetzen – wir machen quasi Diskonacht im Hangar und werten morgen die Daten aus, ob es irgendwelche Reaktionen gab."

„Wir haben bereits versucht, den EVA – oder besser: Asuka – anzusprechen. Doktor Soryu hat tagelang oben auf dem Steg in Kopfhöhe gestanden und gerufen, bis sie heiser war."

„Hm… da gibt es nur ein Problem: In Asukas Augen ist ihre Mutter tot."

„Was meinen… hm…"

„Wenn jemand vor meinen Augen herumrennen würde, von dem ich weiß, dass er tot sein müsste, gehe ich dem entweder nach oder ich ignoriere ihn und erkläre ihn zu einer Sinnestäuschung. Da ich davon ausgehe, dass Asuka nicht herauskommen will – und nicht vom EVA festgehalten wird -, wird es Doktor Soryu wahrscheinlich als letzter gelingen, sie dazu zu überreden, mit uns zusammenzuarbeiten."

„Klingt leider plausibel. Wo ist Doktor Soryu eigentlich?"

„Hat sich im Bereitschaftsraum hingelegt. Eine schlaflose Nacht in Folge zu viel. – Ich gedenke aber zweigleisig zu fahren, damit eventuell heute Nacht anfallende Daten auch gleich genutzt werden können. Ich möchte die Synchronverbindung kartographieren."

Einen Moment lang fehlten Akagi die Worte.  
>„Das hat bisher noch keiner versucht."<p>

„Asuka ist gegenwärtig Teil des EVAs, ich gehe also davon aus, dass die Datenströme Parallelen zu ihren Hirnströmen haben. Wir müssen wissen, wie wir ihre Wahrnehmung ansprechen müssen, um sie erreichen zu können."

„Dann ist es gut, dass ich das hier für Sie habe."  
>Akagi reichte ihm eine Zugangskarte.<br>„Uneingeschränkter Zugang zu den MAGI – seit gestern um die drei Einheiten des MAGI-2-Systems erweitert, die mit CASPAR, MELCHIOR und BALTHASAR parallel geschaltet sind. Sie sollten also hinreichend Rechenkapazität haben. Informieren Sie mich nur, ehe sie alle Kapazitäten in Beschlag nehmen, wir haben noch ein paar Projekte am Laufen, die auch auf die MAGI zurückgreifen, nicht zu vergessen das Synchronisationstraining der Piloten und die Startbereitschaft von EVA-03/04."

„Danke. Ihr Vertrauen…"

„Kommen Sie, gehen wir ein paar Schritte."

Peters folgte Akagi aus dem Kontrollraum auf den Steg vor der Tür.

„Ich hatte gestern ein aufschlussreiches Gespräch mit Doktor Myers in Deutschland wegen der von Ihnen ins System eingeschleusten Hintertür. Zuerst stritt sie jede Kenntnis ab und gab Ihnen die alleinige Verantwortung und erklärte, dass Sie das hinter ihrem Rücken gemacht hätten."  
>Akagi nahm zur Kenntnis, dass Peters den Kopf hängen ließ und einiges von dem eben noch präsentierten Selbstbewusstsein einzubüßen schien.<br>„Dann betonte ich, welch große Hilfe das doch gewesen wäre – und plötzlich reklamierte sie doch die vollständige Verantwortung für sich und degradierte sie vom Haupttäter zum Handlanger. Es war faszinierend mitanzuhören. Jedenfalls habe ich sie nach Neujahr ins Hauptquartier bestellt. Dann habe ich mit dem Stützpunktleiter gesprochen. Major Maasters hält große Stücke auf Sie. Als nächstes bin ich Ihre Akte noch einmal genau durchgegangen und habe mich Doktor Myers Kommentaren gewidmet. Ihre Doktormutter hat Ihnen da ein ziemlich fatales Zeugnis ausgesprochen; ich behaupte sogar, dass Sie sich wohl einen anderen Betreuer suchen sollten, um dieses Abhängigkeitsverhältnis zu beenden. Was mich betrifft, Leutnant, werde ich diese Kommentare und Vermerke ignorieren und Sie allein auf der Basis Ihres hier demonstrierten Könnens bewerten. Ihr gestriger Einsatz und Ihre aktuelle Idee haben Ihnen freien Zugang zu den MAGI eingebracht – enttäuschen Sie mich nicht."

„Das… das werde ich nicht, Doktor Akagi-sama."

„Und machen Sie mir keinen der drei Hauptrechner kaputt, die gehören quasi zu meiner Familie."

Peters sah auf, wollte bereits beteuern, derartiges niemals zu machen, als er ihr Lächeln bemerkte.

„Sie haben eine wertvolle Fürsprecherin, bedanken Sie sich bei Gelegenheit bei Maya. Vielleicht schaffen Sie es sogar, Sie zum Lachen zu bringen."

„Ah…"

„Maya war früher der strahlende Optimismus von uns – aber seit vier Wochen hat sie nicht mehr gelacht. Das macht selbst mir Sorgen."

*** NGE ***

Zurück in ihrem Labor betrachtete Doktor Akagi lange den Behälter mit der Gewebeprobe des S2-Organs – er schwebte, ein blaues Licht abgebend – eine Handbreit über der Platte ihres Schreibtisches…

**Kapitel 03 – Auf den Schultern von Riesen**

„Drehen Sie auf."  
>Peters saß auf einem Steg vor dem Käfig von EVANGELION-01 und blickte an dessen Kopf vorbei zu Einheit-02 hinüber.<p>

„Beginne wie besprochen. Aufzeichnungen laufen." kam Aoi Mogamis Stimme aus seinem Headset.

Dann schallte aus den Lautsprechern klassische Musik.

„Und?"

„Keine Ausschläge."

Er seufzte.  
>„Das kommt nicht wirklich unerwartet. Wir lassen es eine halbe Stunde laufen und wechseln dann zu etwas modernerem."<p>

„Agano hat eine J-Pop-CD vom letzten Jahr mitgebracht."

„Wunderbar – die heben wir uns für Phase drei auf, falls die europäischen Charts auch nichts bringen – ich kenne in etwa Asukas Musikgeschmack."

Es klickte in der Leitung.  
>„Leutnant, könnte die klassische Musik nicht länger laufen?" fragte Kaworu Nagisa.<p>

Peters peilte an EVA-02 hinüber zum GREMLIN, in dessen Cockpit er den Jungen mit dem schiefergrauen Haar wusste.  
>„Wir haben die ganze Nacht den Hangar für uns. Für den zweiten Anlauf überlasse ich dir die Wahl, in Ordnung? – Die MAGI haben eine ziemlich große Auswahl im Speicher und ich kenne mich mit Musik nicht wirklich aus."<p>

„War das eben ein Eingeständnis, dass Sie nicht auf jedem Gebiet ein Meister sind?" erklang Maya Ibukis Stimme seitlich von ihm.

Er drehte den Kopf, sah, wie sie gerade die Metallleiter hinaufstieg.  
>„Ah, Ibuki-san. Es gibt genug Dinge, von denen ich keine Ahnung habe. Musik ist eine Sprache, die sich mir immer noch entzieht."<p>

„Musik ist eine der wunderbarsten Erfindungen der Menschheit, Leutnant", erklärte Kaworu über Funk.

„Das bestreite ich gar nicht. Aber es wird wohl wieder ein lange Nacht werden."

„Ich wache."

„Danke, Pilot Nagisa."  
>Mit einem Handgriff schaltete Peters das Mikrophon ab.<br>„Was bringt Sie in den Hangar zu so später Stunde?"

Maya ging in die Hocke und hielt ihm eine Thermoskanne hin.  
>„Kaffee?"<p>

„Ah, danke."

Dann reichte sie ihm das Tablettenröhrchen.  
>„Ich habe die Zusammensetzung analysiert. Ein leichtes Schlafmittel, habe mir selbst eine Packung besorgt."<p>

Er steckte den Behälter weg.  
>„Haben sie geholfen?"<p>

„Ich konnte die letzte Nacht schlafen."

„Gut. - Der Kaffee ist gut."

„Sie wollen heute austesten, ob der EVA… ob Asuka irgendwie auf äußerliche Reize reagiert?"

„Ich muss einen Ansatzpunkt finden. Es gibt noch einige Unbekannte bei den Datenleitungen. Dass EVA-02 offenbar seit dem Zeitpunkt, an dem er Asuka assimiliert hat, die Steuerungsdaten mit einem stetig in Veränderung befindlichen Kaskadencode verschlüsselt, macht es auch nicht einfacher. Den könnten wir zwar mit genug Zeit und Rechenkapazität knacken, aber_ ‚genug Zeit'_ ist definitiv mehr als die paar Stunden, die uns noch zur Verfügung stehen."  
>Er griff nach einem Behälter, der neben ihm stand.<br>„Wollen Sie eventuell mit mir essen? – Ich war vorhin in der Kantine, wenn die junge Dame hinter dem Tresen mir hinsichtlich des Thermobehälters nicht das Blaue vom Himmel herabgelogen hat, sollte es noch warm sein."

Maya ließ sich neben ihm auf den Steg nieder.  
>„Sie gehen ziemlich ran."<p>

„Wieso?"

„Wir kennen uns erst seit gestern und Sie laden mich schon zum Essen ein – nicht vergessen, ich bin ihr vorgesetzter Offizier."

Er blickte sie fragend an, bis er das Zucken ihrer Mundwinkel bemerkte.  
>„Der Countdown im Kontrollraum ist auch die Zeit, auf die sich mein Aufenthalt hier wahrscheinlich bemisst. Zeit ist keine Ressource, über die ich ohne Grenzen verfüge – außerdem dachte ich mir, Sie könnten mir vielleicht sagen, was die Kantine da fabriziert hat und was drin ist."<br>Damit öffnete er den Deckel, reichte ihr die beiliegenden Essstäbchen, während er selbst eine Plastikgabel hervorholte.

„Keine Stäbchen?"

„Nicht mit meinen Wurstfingern."

„Das geht ganz einfach, schauen Sie, Sie halten das eine Stäbchen so…"

*** NGE ***

Die Schachtel war zur Hälfte geleert, als Mogami im Kontrollraum die klassische Musik abschaltete und stattdessen englische Popballaden zu spielen begann.

„Ah, das Lied mag ich."

„Wovon handelt es?"

„Naja, das übliche – Junge trifft Mädchen, Mädchen hat anscheinend einen anderen, Junge ist schwer deprimiert, dann stellt sich heraus, dass der andere ihr Bruder ist, der Junge bezeichnet sich selbst als Trottel… und so weiter…"  
>Plötzlich wurden seine Augen groß, er schaltete das Mikrofon des Headsets ein, während er aufstand.<br>„Bestätige! Ich komme."  
>Dann reichte er Maya die Hand.<br>„Ausschläge bei den Anzeigen! Etwas tut sich!"

Sie ließ sich auf die Beine helfen und eilte mit ihm zum Kontrollraum.  
>Die Schachtel blieb zurück.<p>

*** NGE ***

„Ah, wunderbar! Das wird uns helfen, die Signalbereiche einzugrenzen."

„Die Reaktion scheint ziemlich minimal zu sein", bemerkte Maya.

„Besser als gar keine."  
>Aoi Mogami schob ihre Brille zurecht.<br>„Wir messen in einem noch feineren Bereich als in den letzten Wochen."

„Könnte es da vielleicht auch Zeichen gegeben haben?"

„Keine Ahnung, Leutnant Ibuki."

„Wir begeben uns hier auf völliges Neuland", brummte Nakamura.

Peters blickte den einzigen anderen Mann im Raum an.  
>Hoshi Nakamura, vierunddreißig Jahre alt, erschien pünktlich zur Schicht und ging ebenso pünktlich, hielt seine Pausen ein und verhielt sich ansonsten so professionell, wie es von ihm zu erwarten war. Er legte zwar die erforderliche Höflichkeit an den Tag, doch aus seiner Körpersprache und den feinen Untertönen ging hervor, dass er die um wenigstens zehn Jahre jüngeren Offiziere nicht wirklich als ernstzunehmende Vorgesetzte empfand. Das war selbst bei der fast gleichaltrigen Akagi zu merken, so dass Peters ihn bei den Chauvinisten einordnete. Aus seinem Äußeren entnahm er, dass Nakamura anscheinend Junggeselle war – der Kragen seiner Uniform war zu zerknittert und seine Erscheinung einfach nicht sauber und gepflegt genug, als dass eine weibliche Hand zu erkennen war, die sich um ihn kümmerte. Agano hatte gesagt, Nakamura würde das Hauptquartier nach seiner Schicht immer verlassen und an die Oberfläche fahren – offenbar wohnte er in einem der Stadtteile, welche vor vier Wochen verschont geblieben waren.<br>„Nun, Herr Nakamura, dann wollen wir mal Pionierarbeit leisten."  
>Er spürte eine Hand auf seiner Schulter, bemerkte zugleich, dass Maya etwas sagen wollte. Er sah zur Seite – die Hand gehörte Doktor Soryu.<p>

„Sie haben eine Reaktion erzeugt?"

„Sieht so aus. Gegenwärtig sammeln wir noch Daten."

„Und?"

„Kommen Sie mit. – Sie auch, Ibuki-san, wenn Sie möchten."  
>Er führte sie in ‚sein' Büro – den Raum, den er nach seiner Ankunft als Arbeitszimmer in Beschlag genommen hatte. Mittlerweile hingen Ausdrucke an drei Wänden, während sein Rollkoffer und der Rucksack halb unter dem an die Wand geschobenen Schreibtisch standen.<br>Mit seinem Laserpointer deutete er auf mehrere Diagramme.  
>„Hier, hier und hier – winzige Ausschläge. Ich habe mir zum Vergleich die Daten besorgt, die beim Zeruel-Vorfall aufgezeichnet wurden, da gibt es ähnliche Ausschläge. Doktor Akagi hat damals alles hervorragend dokumentiert. Hier zeigte sich eine minimale Reaktion von Einheit-01 auf das Geigenspiel des First Child im Hangar zum Beispiel. Nun der Vergleich… Die Ausschläge präsentieren emotionale Reaktionen. Und da der EVA nicht darauf programmiert ist, von sich aus auf derartige Reize zu reagieren – und da die taktische K.I. nicht angesprungen ist, etwa weil sie eine Bedrohung registriert hat -, gehe ich davon aus, dass nicht der EVA der Ursprung dieser Reaktionen ist, sondern die Pilotin."<p>

„Soweit waren wir heute Vormittag schon."

„Im Grund ja, doch nun kreisen wir das Feld ein. Wenn die MAGI die Kartographierung der Synchronverbindung abgeschlossen haben, können wir auf der Darstellung das Signal verfolgen. Es wird das Reizzentrum durchlaufen und dann zum Piloten hin. Danach gilt es, die übrigen Signalbahnen zu entschlüsseln, die diesen Sektor durchlaufen."

„Wie Sie schon sagten – Pionierarbeit. Werden Sie es in der Zeit schaffen, die…"  
>Soryu stockte.<p>

„Ich gebe mein Bestes. Wir alle. Die MAGI werden mit der Erstellung des dreidimensionalen Modells der Synchronverbindung noch gut zwei Tage beschäftigt sein. Ich rechne einen weiteren Tag für Analysen und Anpassungen, ehe es wieder ernst wird."

*** NGE ***

Nach einem längeren Gespräch kehrte die kleine Gruppe in den Kontrollraum zurück. Kyoko Soryu übernahm es, die gewonnenen Daten einer ersten oberflächlichen Analyse zu unterziehen, während Aoi Mogami nun gezielt Lieder spielte, von denen Peters wusste, dass Asuka sie mochte, danach sollte eine Auswahl von Künstlern folgen, die sie absolut nicht mochte.

„Ich gehe und berichte Doktor Akagi von den Fortschritten – sie möchte über alles informiert werden, was die Piloten betrifft." verabschiedete sich Maya.

„Gute Nacht."

Doktor Soryu hatte auf einem Blatt Papier eine einfache Zeichnung angefertigt.  
>„Das hier ist das PROPHET-Interface… es stellt die Verbindung zu Asukas Geist dar. Normalerweise nimmt der Pilot über das Interface Kontakt zum EVA auf, doch wir gehen eigentlich genau den umgekehrten Weg und versuchen, über den EVA Kontakt zum Piloten aufzunehmen."<br>Eine unförmige Wolke stellte in der Zeichnung den Piloten dar. Mit drei Strichen malte sie ein großes A in die Wolke.

„Asukas Egoformation."

„Oder vielleicht ihre Seele..."

„Meinetwegen auch das."

Nakamura kam herüber, es war Zeit für seine vertraglich garantierte Pause.  
>„Seelen… wenn Sie die Existenz einer Seele messen können, sagen Sie Bescheid, ich wüsste gerne, wie meine aussieht."<p>

Soryu setzte zu einer zornigen Erwiderung an, bemerkte dann die auf ihrem Unterarm liegende Hand und Jörg Peters' Kopfschütteln.

„Nakamura hält sich an technischen Begriffen fest, er würde eine Zurechtweisung nicht einmal verstehen."

„Also… als Yui-san mich für das Projekt-E… Projekt EVANGELION rekrutierte, pries sie mir eine ganze Reihe von Anwendungsmöglichkeiten an. Dass die EVAs imstande sein würden, an Orte zu gehen, die uns Normalsterblichen nicht zugänglich waren, dass die Klontechnik gewaltige Fortschritte in der Medizin ermöglichen würde, dass es mit dem PROPHET-Interface möglich sein würde, eines Tages den menschlichen Geist mit Maschinen zu vernetzen… sie meinte damals, dass man über die Synchronverbindung vielleicht Komapatienten ansprechen und wieder zurückholen könnte… damals erschien alles so fantastisch und so möglich… wir waren so jung und in gewisser Weise unbedarft."

„Doktor Soryu, ich habe keine Ahnung, wo Sie die letzten über zehn Jahre waren und was Sie durchgemacht haben – aber Sie haben mein Wort, dass ich Asuka… dass ich Ihre Tochter aus dem EVA holen werden."

„Geben Sie kein derart leichtfertiges Versprechen. Ich sehe es in den Augen der gegenwärtigen Generation – in Ihren Augen, in Maya Ibukis Augen… Sie sind ebenso unbedarft und vertrauen auf die Technik, wie wir es damals taten. – Ah… ich gehe mich kurz frischmachen, ich glaube, ich habe etwas im Auge."

„Gehen Sie nur."  
>Er sah ihr nach, bis sie im Verbindungskorridor zum Testareal verschwunden war.<p>

„Wie wollen Sie dieses Versprechen erfüllen?" frage Aoi leise. „Wir sind nur unwesentlich weiter als gestern."

„Und wenn es das Letzte ist, was ich tue…" murmelte er. „Ich bin kurz draußen aufräumen."  
>Mit langen Schritten verließ er den Raum, trat auf den Steg, wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über die Augen.<br>„Verdammt, Asuka, du weißt, dass ich dir versprochen habe, dass ich notfalls für dich sterben würde, Kinderspiel hin oder her…"  
>Langsamer werdend wanderte er über die Verbindungsstege und Leitern, die sich wie ein metallenes Spinnennetz einer größenwahnsinnigen Riesenspinne ohne Sinn für Architektur in der Höhe des Hangars erstreckten, bis er den Käfig von Einheit-01 erreichte und sich suchend umsah.<br>Mit einem Finger tippte er gegen sein Headset.  
>„Frau Mogami, haben Sie oder Nakamura mein Abendessen sichergestellt?"<p>

Die Antwort klang ehrlich überrascht.  
>„Nein, Leutnant."<p>

„Hm, der Behälter ist weg."  
>Er kehrte in den Kontrollraum zurück.<br>„Haben wir Überwachungskameras am Käfig von EVA-01?"

„Nur im Reaktionsmodus. Gegenwärtig sind alle Überwachungssysteme auf EVA-02 ausgerichtet, bei den anderen Einheiten müssten die Kamera entweder von hier aus aktiviert werden oder die Bewegungsmelder im Käfig anschlagen."

„Sonst war niemand in der Zwischenzeit im Hangar, oder?"

„Augenblick… ich überprüfe die Logs der Türschlösser. Nein, niemand, nur Leutnant Ibuki hat den Hangar verlassen."

„Und Maya ist direkt nach unten…"

Aoi Mogami hob leichte die linke Augenbraue.  
><em>Maya… so, so…<br>_„Vielleicht ist ja etwas dran an dem Gerücht."

„Was für ein Gerücht?"

„Dass es nachts im Hangar spukt."

„Oh, nein. Frau Mogami… so etwas binden Sie mir nicht auf."

„Doch, doch, das Gerücht kursiert seit Monaten, seitdem EVA-01 damals den Engel Zeruel gefressen hat und sich immer wieder einmal leicht bewegt seitdem. Der Hangar war ja direkt nach dem Angriff Lazarett und Auffanglager, in das alle Überlebenden gebracht wurden, die man noch fand. Seitdem heißt es zusätzlich, die Geister der Verstorbenen würden umherirren, weil sie nicht den Weg ins Jenseits fänden."

„Und das glauben Sie?"

„Eh, mir ist nicht die Lunchbox abhandengekommen."

„Was machen Sie eigentlich sonst hier während der Nachtschicht, wenn kein verrückter Wissenschaftler Sie scheucht?"

„Der große Bildschirm lässt sich als Fernseher zweckentfremden."

„Verstehe. – Ich gehe mir mal etwas die Beine vertreten und mich in den umliegenden Korridoren umsehen."

„Passen Sie auf, falls wirklich ein Geist…"

„Dann packe ich ihn im Genick, schleife ihn in den Hangar und stopfe ihn in EVA-02, vielleicht drückt das Asuka dann raus."

*** NGE ***

_Asuka blickte aus dem Fenster ihres Zimmers und suchte nach der Quelle der Musik, die sie seit einiger Zeit hörte. Das Fenster hing zum Hinterhof hinaus. Der Hof war leer – und jenseits der Grenzen des Hofes wallten nur farbige Nebel, in denen aufblitzende Elektronen verwirrende Muster bildeten. Dennoch vernahm sie die Musik – erst war klassische Musik aus dem Nebel gedrungen, dann später Popmusik. Mittlerweile hatte sie aus allen Fenstern des Hauses geblickt, selbst aus der Dachbodenluke, ohne den Ursprung der Musik feststellen zu können. Sie schien überall her aus  
>den Nebeln kommend auf die kleine Insel der Realität zuzuströmen, die das Haus mit dem bisschen umliegenden Land bildete.<br>Gedankenverloren drückte sie den Teddybären an sich, der sonst auf dem Bett saß – oder nachts über ihren Schlaf wachte, auch wenn sie gegenüber ihren Pateneltern immer betonte, sich nichts aus Kuscheltieren zu machen. Der Bär war alt und abgewetzt und an mehreren Stellen ausgebessert, wo Nähte aufgeplatzt waren. Die Augen waren nicht identisch, das linke glitzerte zu neu, zu… anders. Der Bär war eine Erinnerung an ihre Mutter, das letzte Geschenk, an das sie sich erinnern konnte.  
>„Du weißt es auch nicht, oder?" fragte sie leise und lachte im nächsten Moment, weil sie einen Augenblick tatsächlich mit einer Antwort gerechnet hatte. Vorsichtig setzte sie den alten Teddybären wieder an seinen Platz und verließ dann den Raum, trat auf den Flur und stieg die Treppe hinauf.<br>„Onkel?"_

„Ja?" kam es aus dem Arbeitszimmer.

Sie öffnete die Tür zum Allerheiligsten ihres Onkels.  
>Das Arbeitszimmer war Trophäenzimmer, Bibliothek, Schießstand, Büro und Kommandozentrale zugleich, schien keine Begrenzungen zu besitzen und ständig im Wandel zu sein. Computerterminals wuchsen aus den silbernen Wänden und verschwanden wieder, auf dem Schreibtisch blätterte sich ein Buch selbst um, während unter der Decke dreidimensionale Bilder rotierten, die Gesichter und Orte zeigten. Und mitten im Raum stand der rotgepanzerte Hüne mit den vier Augen und sah sie an.<br>„Kannst du mir sagen, wo die Musik herkommt?"

„Musik?"  
>Er legte den Kopf schräg schien zu lauschen.<br>„Ich höre keine Musik."

„Aber…"  
>Sie zögerte. Selbst hier konnte sie die Rhythmen noch vernehmen. Aber ihrem Onkel war es nicht möglich!<br>„Ich habe mich wohl getäuscht."  
>Langsam verließ sie die Kommandozentrale wieder, ging die Treppe hinunter und kehrte in ihr Zimmer zurück.<br>Im Nebel schienen sich Gestalten zu formen, die teilweise einen, zwei Herzschläge lang verharrten, ehe sie sich wieder auflösten und verwehten.

*** NGE ***

Ziellos hatte Peters einen der aus dem Hangar führenden kleinen Korridore gewählt und war überrascht worden – an der metallverkleideten Wand hingen Fotos von Männern und Frauen allen Alters. Am Boden lagen Blumen und standen Kerzen, dazu kamen mehrere kleine Schreine.  
>Er blieb stehen und betrachte die Bilder im abgedämmten Licht der Nachtbeleuchtung. Die Überlebenden des Angriffes hatten hier die Bilder der Vermissten und Toten aufgehangen, hatten um die sichere Heimkehr der Vermissten und für die Toten gebetet und getrauert…<br>Langsam wanderte er den Gang hinunter, glaubte beinahe, Schluchzen und Klagen hören zu können, das ein nicht existenter Lufthauch den Korridor hinuntertrug. Er blickte durch offenstehende Türen in leere Räume, stieß auf weitere Stätten der Andacht, einen kleinen buddhistischen Schrein, einen Shintoschrein und eine provisorische Kapelle.  
>Bei letzterer atmete er tief ein und trat dann über die Schwelle.<br>An der Wand hing ein einfaches Holzkreuz und daneben hing ein Bild der Gottesmutter Maria. Antrainierte Reflexe ließen ihn die Knie beugen und sich bekreuzigen, ehe er zu der einzigen Bank ging und sich niederließ.  
>„Ist schon länger her, nicht wahr? – Schwester Elke würde mir wohl die Ohren langziehen, wenn sie erführe, dass ich seit über fünf Jahren keine Kirche mehr betreten habe. Aber in Zeiten der Not suchen wohl auch die größten Logiker und Leugner nach dir… Naja…"<br>Er sah sich um, als suche er nach jemanden.  
>„Ich habe ein Versprechen gegeben."<p>

Vor seinem geistigen Auge sah er Asuka, die weinend in einer Ecke hockte, sich aber weigerte etwas zu sagen. Der er versprach, eher zu sterben, als zuzulassen, dass jemand ihr noch einmal etwas antat… zwei Tage später hatte er seinen Vertrag bei NERV unterschrieben…

„Nach der Sache mit Fresenhark habe ich ihr versprochen, dass niemand mehr ihr etwas antun wird. Du weißt, dass ich Pietter Fresenhark eigenhändig umgebracht hätte, wenn er nicht untergetaucht wäre… Aber als es soweit war, war ich nicht da. Ich hätte mich mehr um eine Versetzung nach Japan bemühen müssen. Und jetzt sind es nur noch ein paar Tage… Ich habe wieder mein Wort gegeben, aber ich sehe nur einen Weg, es wirklich einhalten zu können, sollte ich mich irren, sollte die Technik mich im Stich lassen, sollte es neue Probleme geben… Der EVA hält nur eine Seele… wenn ich ihm eine andere anbiete, könnte er im Gegenzug Asuka freigeben… ich weiß, dass ich eine der größten Sünden überlege, aber ist es verwerflich, sich für einen anderen opfern zu wollen? Wer ein Leben rettet… Ich will gar kein Vergebung oder Verständnis, nur die Kraft zu tun, was nötig ist, wenn es soweit kommen sollte…"  
>Er wurde immer leiser, bis die Worte nicht mehr über seine Lippen wollten und er kraftlos die Schultern nach vorn sinken ließ, sich auf der Bank zusammenrollte und dem Zittern ergab, dass durch seinen Körper lief.<p>

*** NGE ***

Als Jörg sich endlich wieder erhob, als er endlich das Zittern wieder unter Kontrolle hatte, drehte er dem Kreuz den Rücken zu.  
>„Danke fürs Zuhören", flüsterte er und verließ den Raum – und stolperte beinahe über den Warmhaltebehälter, den er im Hangar vermisst hatte. Rasch blickte er nach links und rechts, meinte, gangabwärts eine Bewegung gesehen zu haben.<br>„Hey!"  
>Er rannte los.<br>Ein Schatten verschwand um die nächste Ecke.  
>Er bog um die Ecke, stand vor dem Tor einer größeren, dunklen Halle. Peters zog sein Multiwerkzeug aus dem Jackenärmel, verschob zwei der winzigen Schaltelemente. Der vormals winzige Lichtstrahl der Lampenfunktion weitete sich, wanderte über mehrere Reihen von Rollliegen und einen Berg schmutziger Laken, erfasste zwei weitere Türen, die aus dem Raum führten. Es war still…<br>Er schüttelte vehement den Kopf, als vor seinem geistigen Auge wieder die Bilder der zerstörten Stadt aufstiegen, schaltete die Lampe ab und machte sich auf den Rückweg.

*** NGE ***

Der Folgetag wurde im Kontrollraum von Datenanalysen, Anpassungen des Bergungsprojektes und wiederholten Simulationen und Gegenprüfungen beansprucht. Jörg Peters bemerkte die Blicke, welche die NERV-Techniker ihm und einander beim Schichtwechsel zuwarfen, wusste insgeheim, dass sie sich fragten, ob er überhaupt schlief. Niemand wusste besser als er selbst, dass er den Eindruck eines Besessenen vermittelte. Eigentlich war nur Doktor Soryu noch stärker involviert. Die während der Nachtschicht gewonnenen Daten erschienen vielversprechend, für diese neuen Puzzleteile mussten jedoch die MAGI den Rahmen liefern, damit er sie richtig einsetzen konnte.  
>Am Abend platzierte er einen gefüllten Warmhaltebehälter in der Katakombe, wie Technikerin Mogami den Gang mit den Fotos bezeichnet hatte – in der großen Halle am Gangende waren die Gefallenen des Angriffes aufgebahrt gewesen, die noch identifiziert werden mussten. Am nächsten Morgen war der Behälter leer gewesen und er hatte ihn Mogami als Beweis dafür gezeigt, dass der im Hangar umgehende Geist offenbar einen gesunden Appetit hatte…<p>

Während Kaworu Nagisa in GREMLIN Wachdienst hatte, führte Maya Ibuki mit Hikari und Toji Synchrontraining durch. Hikari war mittlerweile fast wieder auf ihrem alten Stand vor dem Bardiel-Zwischenfall – wie das Ereignis verharmlosend bezeichnet wurde. Toji dagegen wirkte zugleich gelangweilt und unruhig, auf Nachfrage erklärte er, dass er es doch irgendwie anders vorgestellt hatte, statt die ganze Zeit in einer Testkapsel zu hocken und ‚Nabelschau' zu betreiben, wie er es ausdrückte. Maya war dennoch überrascht von den gewonnenen Werten – Suzuhara besaß entgegen ihren eigenen Erwartungen nach seinem Schlafanfall am Vortag durchaus Potential. Da Senpai Akagi angekündigt hatte, in Bälde Einheit-05 in Betrieb zu nehmen und Maya über die in Arbeit befindlichen Einheiten 06 und 07 in Kenntnis gesetzt hatte, sah Maya deutlich den Bedarf an weiteren Piloten, auch wenn die älteren Offiziere immer wieder ihre Zweifel durchblicken ließen.

Doktor Akagi hatte Doktor Ikari zur Beschäftigung mit der Gegenprüfung ihrer Maßnahmen an EVA-05 beauftragt. Die beiden Frauen hatten immer noch kein Wort über ihr Verhältnis zum verstorbenen Gendo Ikari gewechselt.

Ryoji Kaji setzte seine Ermittlungen fort; der nächste Schritt bestand darin festzustellen, wie Iewoko Hanakas Mörder in die versiegelte Archivabteilung gekommen war. Während Lisa Ayanami Abdrücke der Stichverletzungen zum Vergleich mit gängigen Stichwaffen herstellte, kletterten zwei andere Ayanamis – denen Namen zu geben es Kaji regelrecht drängte – erst in die Belüftung des Archives, wo sie Zentimeter um Zentimeter absuchten, bis sie in den fünf Meter durchmessenden Luftschacht vorstießen, der fast senkrecht an die Oberfläche führte – und noch mehrere Dutzend Meter in die Tiefe. Das Gitter zwischen dem Schacht und der Belüftungsanlage wies deutliche Spuren auf, so dass Kaji den Einsatz einer Drohne befahl, die im Schacht aufstieg und Bilder von den anderen Gittern sammelte. Weiter oben fehlte eine komplette Absperrung, so dass er dort, in einem Labortrakt, mit seinen Untersuchungen weitermachte – sehr zum Leidwesen der mit Experimenten an Gewebebrocken des S2-Organs beschäftigten Wissenschaftler.

Misato Katsuragi verbrachte einen Gutteil des Tages mit Erbrechen unter Beobachtung auf der Krankenstation. Seitdem sie sich vor wenigen Wochen fast mit Alkohol vergiftet hatte, befand sie sich im Entzug. Es gab gute Tage und es gab weniger gute – dieser gehörte zu letzteren. Ihr Körper hatte sich derart an einen gewissen Alkoholpegel gewöhnt, dass die Entzugserscheinungen kaum zu ertragen waren. Misato war sich darüber im Klaren, dass sie ohne den Zuspruch Akagis und der stillschweigenden Unterstützung des Subkommandanten und der Junioroffiziere Aoba, Hyuga und auch Ibuki kaum bisher durchgehalten hätte.

Nur EVA-02 blieb stumm und Shinji Ikari und Rei Ayanami schliefen weiterhin…

*** NGE ***

Wieder einen Tag später suchte Maya Peters nach Ende ihrer Schicht in dessen Büro auf. Viel hatte sich nicht verändert – sein Gepäck stand immer noch an der Wand unter dem Schreibtisch und er schien wirklich aus dem Koffer zu leben. Dafür waren nun alle Wände und sogar die Decke regelrecht mit grafischen Darstellungen und Teilausschnitten der Codesequenzen, auf die sich seine Arbeit konzentrierte, zutapeziert.  
>Doktor Soryu fand die beiden nebeneinander auf dem Boden liegend vor, wie sie im abgedunkelten Raum die Lichtpunkte ihrer Laserpointer von einer Übersicht zur anderen wandern ließen, Datenkurven diskutierten und Verbindungen zwischen unterschiedlichen Datenbereichen herstellten.<br>Eine Stunde später kam Doktor Akagi auf der Suche nach Maya vorbei und war überrascht, Jörg, Maya und Doktor Soryu auf dem Boden liegend anzutreffen, wie sie über an der Decke befestigte Datenkurven theoretisierten.

*** NGE ***

„Major, hier drüben!"

Kaji stand kurz davor, sich einzugestehen, dass er mit seinem Können am Ende war. Sämtliche Spuren hatten sich als Sackgassen erwiesen – Iewoko Hanakas Mörder hatte weder an der Leiche, noch im Lüftungsschacht verwertbare DNA-Spuren oder gar Fingerabdrücke hinterlassen. Der Leiter der NERV-Sicherheit konnte daher nur davon ausgehen, es mit einem Profi zu tun zu haben. Die einzelnen Teile des Puzzles fügten sich langsam zusammen – offenbar war es dem Täter nicht um die Archivarin gegangen, sondern allein um das auf Eis liegende S2-Organ, Hanaka war nur zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort gewesen. Und die Spur war am potentiellen anderen Zugang in den Lüftungsschacht so kalt gewesen wie der Nordwind, der gegenwärtig über das Land strich.  
>Doch die Ermittlungen lenkten ihn ab – davon, dass er noch einige Zeit brauchen würde, um seine alte Bestform wieder zu erlangen, davon, dass er Katsuragi die Ehe versprochen hatte, davon, dass selbige sich einer qualvollen Entgiftungsprozedur unterzog, davon, dass er zum ersten Mal seit gut zehn Jahren vollkommen eigenverantwortlich für sein Leben war – er hatte auf alle seine Fragen Antworten bekommen, auch wenn manche nicht ganz so befriedigend und erfüllend gewesen waren, wie erhofft. Mit dem Tod seines Vorgesetzten beim UN-Geheimdienst und dessen Vorgesetzten wusste niemand mehr von seiner Mission und war es sehr unwahrscheinlich, dass sein altes Leben ihn einholen würde – dazu war sein Hintergrund zu gut etabliert worden. Die Identität, welche Wolf Larsen letztendlich für ihn gestrickt hatte, würde ihn für den Rest seines Lebens begleiten. Kaji konnte nicht behaupten, daran etwas auszusetzen zu haben. Und sollten alle Stricke reißen, gab es immer noch ein Nummernkonto in der Schweiz und eine Reihe nicht minder wasserdichter Identitäten, in die er schlüpfen könnte.<br>Da aber die Ermittlungen in eine einzige große Sackgasse zu führen schienen – und auch seine sicherheitshalber durchgeführte Durchleuchtung von Hanakas Hintergrund zu nichts geführt hatte, hatte er seine Leute angewiesen, die Einrichtungen der Geofront zu durchsuchen – schließlich fehlte ihnen immer noch die Mordwaffe, von der Kaji sich sicher war, dass sie sich noch im Hauptquartier befinden musste. Bei dieser Gelegenheit verfluchte er wiederholt Gendos Ikaris gewaltiges Bauvorhaben. Die Anlagen in der Geofront waren ein vielstöckiges Labyrinth, ein nur schwer zu durchschauender Irrgarten. Die Mitarbeiter einer Abteilung kannten sich in der Regel in den eigenen Räumen und Korridoren und den benachbarten, sowie mit den Hauptgängen aus, doch da hörte es bei den meisten bereits auf. – Zugleich aber hatte gerade diese Strukturierung während der Invasion die Streitkräfte der JDSSF gewaltige Zeit kostet, um sich zu orientieren, welche die Verteidiger zu ihrem Vorteil hatten nutzen können…  
>Zum Glück hatte Ritsuko ihm Eikyu ausgeliehen, welche die Baupläne des Hauptquartiers bis ins kleinste Detail im Gedächtnis hatte und nun von der Koordinationsstelle der NERV-Sicherheit aus die Durchsuchung steuerte. Die Orte, die sie nicht kannte, gab es auf den Plänen der MAGI auch nicht.<p>

„Major, hier drüben!" wiederholte einer der Männer in Schwarz der Sektion II. Sein Tonfall war drängend, während er Kaji zu sich heranwinkte und auf einen Spind zeigte.

Sie befanden sich in einem der nicht wieder in Betrieb genommenen Trakte. Kaji war nicht wirklich überrascht gewesen, in einer der Waffenfertigungsstätten gerufen worden zu sein. Dass es sich um die Werkstatt handelte, in welcher die EVA-PROGRESSIVEKLINGEN angefertigt worden waren, gab ihm ein seltsames Gefühl von Befriedigung.  
>„Wie lange steht die Fertigung hier von still? – Ein Vierteljahr?"<br>Ein bestialischer Verwesungsgestank hing in der Luft.

„In etwa", kommentierte ein anderer seiner Untergebenen. „Als das den EVAs verfügbare Arsenal als ausreichend betrachtet wurde, ließ Kommandant Ikari bis auf weiteres die Fertigung einstellen und die Mitarbeiter auf andere Projekte verteilen.

Kaji spürte leichte Atemnot und ein krampfhaftes Ziehen in der Bauchgegend, während er auf sein Ziel zuging. Fast ein Monat Bettruhe war wirklich nicht gesund gewesen für seine Kondition…  
>Dann erreichte er den Spind, vor dem seine Leute standen.<p>

In den engen Platz war ein halbnackter menschlicher Körper gequetscht worden. Am Winkel, in dem die Gliedmaßen abstanden, war problemlos zu erkennen, dass die Arme und Beine gebrochen worden waren. Das Gesicht war von der Tür abgewandt.

„Männliche Leiche." erklärte ein Mann in Schwarz dumpf durch das Tuch, welches er sich vor den Mund presste.

Kaji konnte nur ganz flach atmen – der Gestank war andernfalls nicht zu ertragen.  
>„Spuren sichern, dann den ganzen Spind in die Pathologie abtransportieren. Ist jemand hier nicht der Ansicht, dass die Leiche definitiv älter als ein paar Tage zu sein scheint? – Danke."<br>Er kehrte in einen Bereich zurück, in dem er besser atmen konnte, zog dann sein Handy heraus und wählte die Nummer des Subkommandanten.  
>„Professor? – Ja, ich bin's. – Wir haben noch einen Toten gefunden."<p>

*** NGE ***

Am fünften Tag nach Jörg Peters' Ankunft in Tokio-3 begann Maya auf Weisung Akagis mit einer Einschätzung der Synchroneignung bei insgesamt fünf Ayanamis, die sich allesamt als unfähig erwiesen, mit einem EVA zu synchronisieren. Aus den privaten Aufzeichnungen Gendo Ikaris entnahm Ibuki, dass dieser jenen Rei-Klon, der sich als Die Zweite verstand, gezielt aufgrund ihrer Begabung ausgesucht hatte, eine Synchronisation einzugehen. Laut ganz zu Anfang von Projekt-R gewonnenen Daten, war bestenfalls ein Zehntel der Klone synchrontauglich. Der Umstand, dass nur etwas mehr als ein Zehntel die Aktivierung und die Schlacht um NERV überhaupt überstanden hatte, weckte bei Maya starke Zweifel, dass die beiden Gruppen deckungsgleich waren. Entsprechend Murphys Gesetz war wahrscheinlich keine der Ayanamis in der Lage, einen EVA zu steuern, wie sie ihren eigenen Notizen frustriert anvertraute.  
>Und die MAGI waren mit der nach Peters' Vorgaben angefertigten, dreidimensionalen Kartographierung der Synchronverbindung zwischen EVA-02 und Asuka Soryu Langley fertig…<p>

*** NGE ***

Die kleine Gruppe aus dem Hangarkontrollraum war bis auf Nakamura in die Zentrale verlegt worden, da diese größer war und so die NERV-Offiziere der Präsentation beiwohnen konnten.

Misato saß an einem der Terminals unterhalb des Kommandostandes mit einem großen Becher Kaffee. Sie wusste, dass sie von dem folgenden Technogerede bestenfalls einen Bruchteil verstehen würde, und war dankbar für die große Kanne extrastarken Kaffees, den Aoba gekocht hatte. Aber wenigstens war ihr nicht mehr so elend und übel wie am Vortag – und sich nicht die Eingeweide aus dem Leib würgen zu müssen, hatte auch seine deutlichen Vorteile…

Ritsuko nahm neben Misato Platz.  
>„Dir geht es heute besser." stellte sie fest.<p>

„Es gibt gute und schlechte Tage. Heute scheint ein guter zu sein. Weißt du, Ritsuko, unter anderen Umständen könnte man bei den Symptomen annehmen, ich wäre schwanger…"

„Gut, dass du dir deinen Optimismus bewahrt hast. Das Ende der Talfahrt ist noch nicht ganz erreicht. Aber das Medikament gegen deine Leberschäden schlägt an."

„Wenn ich wirklich das Kommando hier erhalten sollte, muss ich in Bestform sein, keine abgehalfterte Säuferin."

„Misato, das sage ich dir jetzt nicht als Freundin – an deinen miesesten Tagen warst du während des letzten Jahres das Beste, was die Menschheit für den Posten des taktischen Offiziers von Tokio-3 zu bieten hatte."

„Das…ah… so etwas von dir… Moment… Au! Nein, ich träume nicht."

„Gib mir auch etwas von dem Kaffee, das ist meine zweite Schicht."

„Hier. Wie viele Entgiftungszyklen muss ich noch mitmachen?"

„Drei oder vier, hängt davon ab, wie sich deine Leber regeneriert – die schwamm ja schon in Alkohol."

„Hm, hört sich eklig an… Aber die bildliche Vorstellung ist seltsam interessant… Ich bekomme Durst…"  
>Verzweifelt leerte Misato ihre Kaffeetasse und goss nach.<br>„Wie geht es mit dem S2-Organ voran?"

„Es ist unglaublich – schon die kleinen Proben spotten den Naturgesetzen. Sie beziehen von irgendwoher Energie, die sie in Form von Licht und anderer Strahlung wieder abgeben – und ignorieren die Schwerkraft. Wenn wir das S2-Organ unter freiem Himmel gelagert hätten…"

„… hätte das eine ziemliche Sauerei gegeben bei der Verwesungsrate damals."

„Hrmpf. Das auch. Oder es wäre einfach weggeschwebt wie ein Heliumballon. Wir haben einem Fragment vorhin ein wenig Energie zugeführt – nur winzige Spannungsmengen, aber die Wirkung war interessant."

Misato warf Akagi einen nervösen Seitenblick zu.  
>„Habe ich verpasst, dass du ein Labor in die Luft gejagt hast?"<p>

„Unsinn. Der schwerkraftaufhebende Effekt wurde noch verstärkt. Dieses kleine Stück Zellgewebe hat ein Zehn-Kilo-Gewicht angehoben, bis wir die zugeführte Energie wieder abgeschaltet haben."

„Hm… Ich bin jetzt ja nicht so der ScienceFiction-Fan, aber etwas sagt mir, dass du da einer wichtigen Sache auf der Spur bist."

„Oh, du Meisterin der Untertreibung", seufzte Akagi.

„So, und was machen Maya, Aoba-kun und dein Wunderknabe nun da vorne?"

„Sie installieren bei den MAGI holographische Projektoren."

„Stimmen die Gerüchte?"

„Welche Gerüchte?"

„Dass der Neue nicht schläft, übers Wasser gehen kann und Maya anbaggert."

„Hemmungslos überzogen. Wir alle müssen schlafen. Übers Wasser gehen… hm… das könnte mit richtiger Positionierung der S2-Fragmente möglich sein… wobei es dann eher über das Wasser schweben wäre…"

„Und wegen Maya machst du dir keine Sorgen?"

„Maya ist erwachsen."

„Ich habe immer gedacht, du hättest etwas für sie übrig – natürlich auf rein platonische Weise", fügte Katsuragi hastig hinzu, als sie den überrascht-fragenden Blick der Wissenschaftlerin sah.

„Sie ist die beste Assistentin, die ich je hatte, aber es wird Zeit, dass sie auf eigenen Beinen steht, statt mir am Laborkittel zu hängen. Sie ist soweit."

„Hui. Du wirfst sie also aus dem Nest."

„Ach, Misato, mit dir ist es manchmal eine Qual…"

„Das hat Kaji gestern auch gemeint, während ich mir die Seele aus dem Leib gekotzt habe."

„Dafür hatte er Zeit, obwohl er bis zur Nasenspitze in seiner Mordermittlung steckt?"

„Er hat doch eine romantische Ader. Außerdem hat er auf die Ergebnisse seines letzten Fundes gewartet."

„Und du bist dir ganz sicher, dass es diese Mal klappt mit euch?"

„Ich habe ein gutes Gefühl."

„Das hattest du damals auf der Uni auch."

„Du bist doch nicht etwa wieder mit ihm…?"

„Nein. Einmal hat mir gereicht. – Aber du darfst nicht vergessen, dass er im Grunde seines Herzens ein Herumtreiber ist"

„Und?"

„Wenn du versuchst, ihn an die Kette zu legen, könnte er die Flucht ergreifen. Und wenn es dir gelingen sollte, ihn zu zähmen, zerstörst du dabei vielleicht den Teil von ihm, der dich so anspricht."

„Sprichst du aus Erfahrung? – Ich meine, zwischen unserer Zeit an der Uni und unserem Wiedersehen hier sind doch ein paar Jahre vergangen."

„Sagen wir, ich hatte meinen Anteil an menschlichen Enttäuschungen."

„Wie kommt es, dass wir solche tiefschürfenden Gespräche immer führen, wenn Leben auf dem Spiel stehen?"

Akagis Antwort bestand aus einem Fingerzeig nach vorn in Richtung der MAGI, wo Professor Fuyutsuki in seiner üblichen unscheinbaren Uniform ohne Rangabzeichen erschienen war. Ohne große Worte ging er den Technikern bei der Installation der Geräte zur Hand.  
>„Es ist gut, dass wir mit der Installation der Rechner aus Matsushiro rechtzeitig fertiggeworden sind – die Rechner addieren sich nicht, sie potenzieren sich in ihrer Kapazität. Die Prototypen hätten die Ausgabe zwar auch geschafft in derselben Zeit, aber wir hätten einige andere Prozesse abschalten müssen."<p>

„Dann hoffe ich doch auf eine gute Show."

Über dem inneren Dreieck des MAGI-1-Systems baute sich eine holographische Darstellung des Schädels von EVA-02 auf. Mitten durch den Schädel zog sich ein gerader Riss. Die beiden Hälften wurden auseinandergezogen und weggeklappt. Die eine Hälfte war mit Technik und grauen Gewebeanballungen gefüllt, während in der anderen ein richtiges Gehirn platziert war.

Maya stieß Jörg Peters leicht an, der irgendwie verloren auf der Rampe zwischen den Terminals und den MAGI stand.

„Ja, ahm… wir haben die Schädelstruktur des EVAs als Grundmodell gewählt – hier der Querschnitt des computergestützten EVA-Hirnes. Dann haben wir quasi mit ein wenig Verzerren den Querschnitt eines menschlichen Gehirns darübergelegt und die einzelnen Bereiche des Gehirns umsortiert, bis sie von der Platzierung her den jeweiligen Funktionen im EVA-Hirn entsprachen. Und dann haben wir das hier gemacht…"

Durch beide Schädelhälften begannen auf verschlungenen Bahnen verschiedenenfarbige Lichtpunkte zu zirkulieren.

„… Jeder Lichtpunkt entspricht einer Kategorie von Datensignalen. Wir konnten nahezu alle zuordnen – bis auf dieses Bündel hier."

Bis auf eine Reihe rötlicher Punkte verschwanden alle anderen.

„Durch unsere Akustikexperimente im Hangar konnten wir offenlegen, dass die Teile des Gehirnes angesprochen werden, die für Gehör und audielle Reize zuständig sind. Besser noch, durch schwache Ausschläge in der Freund-Feind-Erkennung konnten wir sogar bestimmen, ob das Gehörte gefiel oder missfiel. Und dann sind wir über dieses Signal gestolpert…"

Das Bild auf dem großen Hauptbildschirm veränderte sich, hatte es bis eben noch eine Kameraübertragung aus dem Hangar und EVA-02 in Großaufnahme gezeigt, erschien nun ein Symbolcode.

Peters sah sich um, trat an Makoto Hyugas Seite.  
>„Leutnant Hyuga, Sie scheinen mit der Codierung etwas anfangen zu können."<p>

„Sieht aus wie die Codierung eines optischen Signals. Kommt mir bekannt vor…"

„Darf ich?"  
>Peters beugte sich vor, wartete, bis Hyuga die Hände von der Tastatur gezogen hatte, ehe er ein paar Eingaben machte und flüsterte:<br>„Auch schon einmal Kabelfernsehen gehackt?"

Das Bild begann zu flackern, ein Cursor wanderte rasch über die Symbole, einzelne Zeichen veränderten sich. Am unteren Bildrand erschien der Vermerk ‚Entschlüsselung läuft'. Und dann erschienen Bilder.  
>Die Techniker und der Subkommandant neben den Rechnern zuckten zusammen, als auf dem Bildschirm Zeichentrickfiguren erschienen – ein breitschultriger bulliger Typ im Unterhemd und ein bebrillter Punk mit einer Lederjacke, die beide laut brüllten: „Morisato!"<p>

„Was ist das?" fragte Fuyutsuki.

„Ein Fernsehsignal. EVA-02 schaut Animes." erklärte Peters trocken.

„Das scheint mir etwas…"

„Genau!"  
>Peters breitete die Arme aus.<br>„Der EVA ist nicht darauf programmiert. Der taktischen K.I. würde ich ein wenig Raum zugestehen – aber nicht dafür." Er deutete auf den Bildschirm. „Asuka wählt dieses Programm bewusst aus. Das Signal ist ein direkter Draht zum Bewusstsein des Piloten!"

„Schau genau hin", flüsterte Akagi. „So sieht wissenschaftlicher Triumpf aus. Er strahlt regelrecht."

„Macht dich so etwas an?" fragte Misato leise.

„Hm…"

Weiter unten hatte Jörg Peters sich einmal um die eigene Achse gedreht und jeden Anwesenden angeblickt.  
>„Wenn wir das Signal hijacken und das Bergungsprogramm huckepack einschleusen, können wir direkt mit Asuka… mit dem Piloten Kontakt aufnehmen in einer Form, die er nicht ignorieren kann!"<p>

„Es wird nicht funktionieren." stieß Akagi düster hervor.

„Was?"  
>Misato sah die andere entgeistert an.<p>

„Technisch ist alles perfekt – bereits die letzten Anläufe hätten jeder für sich Erfolg haben müssen. Das Problem liegt auf der psychologischen Seite."

„Also bei Asuka."

„Nicht der EVA blockt das Signal ab…"

„Du meinst also, wir könnten uns auf den Kopf stellen und würden nichts erreichen, solange sie nicht will."

„Du erinnerst dich sicher noch an das Shinji-Bergungsprojekt. Damals hatte ich auch den Eindruck, dass Shinji-kun nicht zu uns zurückkommen wollte. Erst Rei hat es eigentlich geschafft, ihn zurückzuführen."

„Und wozu dann der ganze Aufwand? – Geht die Arbeit dann nicht in die völlig falsche Richtung, Ritsuko?"

„Misato, wenn jemand Asuka erreichen kann, dann dieser Mann. Jörg Peters ist der einzige Mensch, zu dem Asuka noch ein wenig Vertrauen hat, seitdem Kaji ihre Zuneigung so schnöde verraten hat."

„Hm? Was hat Kaji damit nun wieder zu tun?"

„Asuka war in ihn verliebt. Nicht nur kindliche Schwärmerei, glaube ich, sondern ein Mittelding aus erster großer Liebe und Heldenverehrung. Hat er dir erzählt, dass sie versucht hat, ihn zu verführen?"

„Nein…"

„Mir hat er es ziemlich beunruhigt damals erzählt. Vielleicht wollte er das ohnehin angespannte Verhältnis zwischen Asuka und dem Rest – und besonders dir – nicht noch weiter belasten."

„Er hätte es mir erzählen können. Überhaupt hättet ihr alle mir etwas mehr damals über sie erzählen können. Rückblickend habe ich eine Psychopathin in meine Wohnung einziehen lassen."

„Das dürfte einer der Gründe sein, weshalb sie nicht zurückkommt… Scham… Ich habe mich ja nun sehr mit den Aufzeichnungen befasst, die am Tag des Überfalls angefertigt wurden. Asukas Psychoprofil hat sich an mehreren Punkten stark verändert."

„Den Eindruck hatte ich damals auch, als sie an der Spitze der Ayanamis den Sturm auf den Hangar führte…"

„Jedenfalls… Kaji hat sich für dich entschieden. Ansonsten ist auch niemand ihren Erwartungen nachgekommen. Das Mädchen hat davon geträumt, als Heldin empfangen und als Retterin des Landes hofiert zu werden, stattdessen musste sie sich einen Platz im Team mit den Ellenbogen erkämpfen und bekam obendrein noch von Rei die Abreibung ihres Lebens. Versetz dich mal in sie hinein."

„Ich weiß nicht… Du meinst, sie ist zu bewusstem Handeln fähig, obwohl sich ihr Körper aufgelöst hat und ihre Seele sich im EVA befindet?"

„Shinji-kun hat mir erzählt, er hätte seine Mutter getroffen, als EVA-01 ihn assimiliert hatte. Und die späteren Vorgänge haben bewiesen, dass Doktor Ikari ebenfalls von der Einheit assimiliert worden war. LILITH musste erst einen begrenzten Vorfall verursachen, um die Fesseln zu lösen, die Yui Ikaris Seele an den EVA banden – und da wir genetische Proben von ihr besaßen, konnten die MAGI ein angepasstes Bergungsprojekt in die Wege leiten."

„Das hast du alles schon einmal erzählt."

„Ja, aber da du zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch halt im Suffkoma gewesen warst, dachte ich, dass eine Wiederholung nicht schadet. – Oh, sie sind fertig, einen Moment…"  
>Akagi stand auf.<br>„Gute Arbeit. Passen Sie das Programm des Bergungsprojektes an, dass wir es im Rahmen eines TV-Signales übermitteln können. Dann schirmen Sie den Hangar und den EVA gegen alle Störquellen ab. Anvisierter Termin für den nächsten Versuch, das Bergungsprojekt durchzuführen: Heute um Mitternacht."  
>Sie nahm wieder Platz und beobachtete, wie die versammelten Spezialisten eilig wieder aus der Zentrale abzogen.<p>

„Du glaubst wirklich, dass das alles keinen Sinn hat…?"

„Die Show war eigentlich für ganz andere gedacht."  
>Akagi verschränkte die Arm unter der Brust.<br>„Wir müssen Asuka emotional erreichen. Ihre Mutter scheidet aus, die ist in Asukas Augen tot, wenn wir sie einsetzen, wird Asuka es für einen Trick halten und sich weiter abschotten. Kaji hat ihre Liebe verraten und dürfte damit auch nicht mehr vertrauenswürdig sein. Auf dich würde sie als vorgesetztem Offizier hören, aber hier kann man schlecht von einer Befehlsempfängersituation sprechen. Und von mir wollen wir gar nicht reden."

„Der Subkommandant vielleicht?"

„Komm, mit dem hatte Asuka doch gar nichts zu schaffen. Gen… Kommandant Ikari hätte es wahrscheinlich geschafft, sie heraus zu zwingen."

„Ein eiskaltes ‚Komm da raus, Pilotin Soryu'?"

„So in etwa."

„Kannst du ihn nicht klonen? – Die Stimme reicht ja…"

„Misato…"

„Ja?"

„Sprich so eine Idee bitte nie wieder aus. Du weißt nicht, was du damit vielleicht hervorrufst…"

„Gut, gut… - Wenn dein Wunderknabe also trotz aller Ideen Asuka mit eurer Wissenschaft nicht aus dem EVA bekommt deiner Ansicht nach… warum hast du ihn dann kommen lassen?"

„Erstens erschien es mir unverantwortlich, eine so gute Fachkraft weiter in der deutschen Zweigstelle versauern zu lassen, wenn uns hier Leute an allen Ecken und Enden fehlen – dass er sich um das Bergungsprojekt kümmert, hat Maya und mich gewaltig entlastet. Und zweitens sagte ich ja schon – wenn jemand Asuka emotional erreicht, dann er."

„Wie kommst du auf diese Folgerung?"

„Ich habe Kaji gefragt."

„Dann ist das letztendlich…"

„Genau, ein Szenario unseres Superspions – und der liegt ziemlich oft richtig, ich erinnere dich nur an den Israfel-Zwischenfall und sein Spezialtrainingsprogramm."

„Okaaaay – und was hat er dir gesagt?"

„Dass Jörg Peters Asukas einziger Freund auf dieser Welt wäre. Dass es in seinen Augen niemand anderen mehr gibt, der sie aus dem EVA herauslocken könnte. – Und dass er nebenbei unter Druck Unglaubliches zu leisten imstande wäre, wie wir ja gesehen haben."

„Und jetzt?"

Akagi drehte sich Katsuragi zu und griff nach dem Silberkreuz, das sie um den Hals trug, wog es nachdenklich in der Hand.  
>„Jetzt wäre der Zeitpunkt, an dem die Gläubigen um ein Wunder zu beten beginnen…"<p>

*** NGE ***

Eine Stunde vor Mitternacht fand Jörg Peters sich wieder in der kleinen provisorischen Kapelle in jedem Bereich wieder, der inoffiziell als die Katakomben bezeichnet wurde.  
>Zum ersten Mal seit Jahren betete er mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht auf Knien um Stärke.<br>Er bemerkte nicht, dass er von einem Paar roter Augen beobachtet wurde und dass der Beobachter jedes seiner Worte regelrecht in sich aufsog, selbst wenn er ihn nicht verstand.

*** NGE ***

„Ziemlich spät für einen Lagebericht", brummte Ryoji Kaji, als er das Büro des Kommandanten betrat.

„Könnten Sie denn schlafen?" fragte Fuyutsuki zurück.

„Ritsuko versucht gleich, ihr Bergungsprojekt in Gang zu bringen – wenn ich sie richtig verstanden habe, sieht sie den heutigen Termin als letzte Chance. Also – nein – ich könnte nicht schlafen. Und wenn ich ehrlich sein darf, Professor, bin ich ein Nervenbündel und habe Angst, dass wir Asuka endgültig verlieren."

„Hm. Ja. Zu Beginn des Jahres sah alles noch so einfach aus. Wir hatten Rei und obwohl das First Child wie ein Mensch aussah, wie ein Mensch atmete… wie ein Mensch blutete…, konnte ich mich mit dem Gedanken beruhigen, dass wir keine echte Vierzehnjährige in den EntryPlug steckten, sondern ein Kunstgeschöpf ohne eigenen Willen. Als sie dann bei der Aktivierung von EVA-00 derart verletzt wurde, konnte ich die Schmerzen in ihren Augen sehen und wusste, dass ich mich die ganze Zeit über belogen hatte. Aber sie war unsere einzige Pilotin, unser einziger Trumpf im Kampf gegen die Engel, deren Ankunft wir jeden Tag erwarteten. Schließlich überraschte… schockierte Ikari mich damit, dass er Shinji nach Tokio-3 holte. Er war sich so sicher, dass der Junge Rei vorübergehend ersetzen könnte. Ich hatte Vorbehalte, aber wieder weniger, weil mein Gewissen mir zurief, dass es falsch wäre, Kinder als Soldaten einzusetzen. Ich hatte meinem Wunsch zu überleben und eines Tages…"  
>Der alte Mann hielt inne.<br>„Ich will sagen, ich verstehe Sie vollkommen. Um unsere Ziele zu erreichen, haben wir schwere Schuld an den Kindern auf uns geladen. Ich finde auch keine Ruhe. Andererseits brauchen alte Männer wie ich ja auch weniger Schlaf."

Kaji grinste.  
>„Sie wollen sicher hinsichtlich unserer Todesfälle auf den neuesten Stand gebracht werden."<p>

„Bitte."

„Also, Leiche Nummer 2 ist ein Angehöriger der Logistik namens Akira Shirota. Die Leiche wurde in einen Spind gestopft, jedoch sind die meisten Verletzungen älter und wurden ihm vor seinem Tod zugefügt. Der Mörder hat ihn gefoltert – und ich kann nur sagen, dass es sich auch dabei um einen Profi gehandelt hat. Shirota hat keinen heilen Knochen mehr in seinen Armen und Beinen, ich würde auf einen Hammer und einen Meißel tippen. Der Täter hat etwas von ihm erfahren wollen. Shirota war laut seiner Akte unauffällig, daher nehme ich an, dass er nicht lange der Folter standgehalten hat – und der Mörder hat dann weitergemacht, bis es für Shirota zu viel wurde. Todesursache: Herzversagen aufgrund von übermäßigem Stress."

„Zu Tode gefoltert…"

„Ja. Ich bin mit der Methodik rudimentär vertraut und gebe auf dieser Basis meine Beurteilung ab. Eine Analyse der Technik könnte weiterhelfen, ich werde den Bericht einem mir bekannten Experten beim MOSSAD vorlegen. Die Leiche ist knapp drei Wochen alt. Shirota gehörte zu denjenigen, die nach dem Angriff auf NERV vermisst wurden. Es ist nicht auszuschließen, dass der Mörder ihn fehlende über festgehalten hat."

„Und das direkt unter unserer Nase. Höchst besorgniserregend, Major."

„Wir haben immer noch nicht alle Bereiche wieder unter der Überwachung der MAGI, das Netz der Sicherheitskameras, Bewegungsmelder und sonstigen Sensoren ist immer noch sehr löchrig und wird es auch noch eine Weile bleiben. Meine Leute patrouillieren in Zweiergruppen durch die nicht genutzten Bereiche, aber das ist bei diesem Labyrinth nur ein Tropfen auf den heißen Stein. Im B-Block müsste man ganze Ebenen eigentlich dichtmachen. Und der nur teilweise ausgebaute C-Block…"  
>Kaji machte eine abwinkende Handbewegung.<br>„Kommandant Ikari mochte die Pläne verstanden haben, ich bin der Ansicht, dass die Anlagen in der Geofront sicherheitstechnisch ein Albtraum sind. Aber wahrscheinlich hätte Kommandant Ikari sich mit einem solchen Vorfall auch kaum befasst."

„Die neue Leiche ist also älter als die der Archivmitarbeiterin."

„Genau. Aufgrund von Shirotas Tätigkeitsbereich und seiner Akte gehe ich von folgendem aus: Shirota wusste, wo genau das S2-Organ eingelagert war. Und ihm war der Zugangscode für das Haupttor des Kühlraumes, sowie für den Zugang vom Archiv her bekannt. Der Mörder wollte zum S2-Organ. Hierzu musste er wissen, wo es sich befindet und wie er hineinkommt. Beides hat er von Shirota erfahren und ihn dann in der Fertigungsabteilung entsorgt. Dann musste er feststellen, dass das Haupttor versiegelt war. Blieb also nur der Weg durch das Archiv. Unser Täter ist clever und einfallsreich. Er wartete, bis wir die über dem Archiv liegenden Labortrakte wieder geöffnet hatten und ihm so unwissend den Zugang zum Luftschacht ermöglichten. Von dort aus kletterte er im Schacht auf die Archivebene und drang in diese ein, wo er auf Hanada traf."

„Wenn Sie die Geschichte so erzählen, scheint es zusammenzupassen."

„Ja, muss aber leider auch nicht. An Shirotas Leiche haben wir keine sonstigen Verletzungen gefunden, keine Schnittwunden von einem Messer, keine Spuren von Schlägen oder Tritten. Meine Leute sehen sich gegenwärtig die Bereiche rund um den Fundort der Leiche an, irgendwo muss der Mörder ja ihn festgehalten und gefoltert haben. Angesichts zweier unterschiedlicher Operationsmodi könnte auch meinen, dass wir es mit zwei Tätern zu tun haben, die nicht zwangsläufig in Verbindung stehen."

„Machen Sie weiter."

„Natürlich. Ich gehe davon aus, dass der Täter sich noch im Hauptquartier befindet. Wer zwei Menschen auf solche Weisen tötet, der verschwindet nicht einfach. Zumal jetzt das S2-Organ weitaus besser zugänglich ist. Habe die Bewachung aber verstärkt."

„Es gibt noch weitere S2-Organe im Hauptquartier…"

„Ich weiß. Der Hangar wird von den MAGI jetzt ständig überwacht, das gilt auch für die Genschmiede im TerminalDogma. Und Shinji-kun hat eine ständige Leibwache aus wenigstens zwei Ayanamis. – Denen musste ich die Lage nicht einmal erklären. Ihr Sohn ist ziemlich beliebt bei den jungen Damen."

„Major Kaji…" zischte Fuyutsuki. „Wir waren uns doch einig, dass dies…"

„Entschuldigen Sie, Professor."

Fuyutsuki nickte.  
>„Schon gut. Wir sind alle ziemlich nervös."<p>

*** NGE ***

Kurz vor Mitternacht begannen die Vorbereitungen für den vierundvierzigsten Anlauf des Asuka-Bergungsprojektes. Wieder waren alle Terminal und Schaltstationen doppelt besetzt. Am Hauptpult saßen Doktor Akagi und Doktor Soryu, während Peters und Ibuki wieder an derselben Station Position bezogen hatten. Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete Peters, wie sehr Maya sich strecken musste, um alle Schalter und Anzeigen zu erreichen. Er griff zur Seite und reichte ihr eine zusammengelegte Decke.  
>„Für Ihren Stuhl", murmelte er, wartete nicht ihr überraschtes „Danke" ab, sondern widmete sich wieder seinen Anzeigen.<p>

„Alle Fremdsignale werden abgeblockt", verkündete Makoto Hyuga. „Wir können jetzt das Fernsehsignal imitieren und die Daten des Bergungsprogrammes huckepack schicken."

Akagi sah sich um. Alle schienen ihr bereit und hochkonzentriert.  
>„Beginnen Sie, Leutnant Hyuga."<p>

„Signal wird übernommen."

„Ich reguliere die Sendestärke", kommentierte Maya.

„Genetische Matrizen werden überspielt…"

*** NGE ***

_Asuka schaltete zwischen den Fernsehkanälen hin und her. Auf allen – auf allen über dreihundert Kanälen – lief dasselbe Programm: Eine Teleshoppingsendung für rote PlugSuits.  
>„Nein… nein… nein… nein, nein, nein!"<br>Vehement presste sie den Daumen aus den ‚Aus'-Knopf, doch das Bild blieb. Schnell trat sie an den Fernseher, drückte dort den ‚Aus'-Schalter, doch das Bild blieb. Sie zog den Stecker aus der Steckdose – und das Bild blieb.  
>Verschreckt rannte sie aus dem Wohnzimmer in den Flur und die Treppe hinauf ins Arbeitszimmer ihres Onkels, prallte zurück, als sie die Tür öffnete – in der Kommandozentrale rotierten holographische Darstellungen von PlugSuits, DNA-Ketten, menschliche Dummymodelle, Bilder von ihr…<br>Sie lief die Treppe wieder hinunter in ihr Zimmer, schloss hinter sich die Tür ab, warf sich aufs Bett und zog sich die Decke über den Kopf…  
>In ihrem Kopf hämmerte eine Stimme – Rei Ayanamis Stimme -, die ruhig und doch voller Zorn immer wieder dieselben Worte wiederholte: „Kannst du nur zerstören?"<em>

*** NGE ***

„Matrizen übermittelt."  
>Hyugas Stimme war ein Aufatmen zu entnehmen. Soweit waren sie bei den anderen dreiundvierzig Anläufen nicht gekommen.<p>

„Die nächste Phase des Bergungsprogrammes sollte jetzt anlaufen…" murmelte Akagi.

„Da passiert überhaupt nichts."  
>Die Erleichterung war wieder aus Hyugas Stimme verschwunden.<p>

Ritsuko sah Asukas Mutter an.  
>„Kyoko, Sie müssen jetzt stark sein… - Leutnant, wohin…" setzte sie an, als sie sah, dass Peters den Kontrollraum verließ. „Maya…"<p>

„Ich kümmere mich darum, Senpai."

Peters schritt über die Stege, kletterte Leitern hinauf und hinab, bis er vor EVA-02 auf Kopfhöhe stand.  
>„Warum?" brüllte er. „Warum versteckst du dich da drinnen? Wir warten alle auf dich, Asuka. Wir…"<br>Er senkte den Kopf, wog sein Multifunktionswerkzeug in der Hand, während er mit der anderen das Geländer umklammerte.

„Was haben Sie jetzt vor?" fragte Maya leise.

„Ich könnte hiermit die Magnetverschlüsse der Panzerung öffnen, die sonstigen Verbindungen lösen und dann dem Kern des EVAs einen Stromstoß verpassen… den er nicht einmal registrieren würde…"  
>Er drehte den Kopf.<br>„Ich kann gar nichts mehr tun. Das eben war der letzte kärgliche Trumpf."  
>Überrascht registrierte er, dass sie seine Hand drückte, die auf dem Geländer lag.<p>

„Geben Sie noch nicht auf. Durch Ihren Plan haben wir die genetischen Matrizen durchbekommen. Vielleicht braucht EVA-02 nur etwas länger…"

„Nein. Es ist Asuka. Sie versteckt sich… Wissen Sie, Maya-san, sie hat sich schon einmal versteckt. Das war damals während meines Praktikums bei NERV. Ohne besondere Sicherheitseinstufung stand ich die beiden Wochen eigentlich nur im Weg. Ich durfte mir das eine oder andere ansehen, aber nie ohne Begleitung und immer Abstand haltend, bloß nichts anfassen. Als Asuka ein Geschenk zum Geburtstag ihrer Tante besorgen wollte, wurde ich als Aufpasser mitgeschickt. Wir gingen in ein riesiges Kaufhaus – und da entschied sie sich plötzlich, mit mir Verstecken spielen zu wollen, rief, ich sollte kurz warten und sie dann suchen – und weg war sie. Ich nahm natürlich sofort die Verfolgung auf, hetzte durch alle Abteilungen und Stockwerke. Ich fand sie nicht. Damals stieg Panik in mir auf. Ich bedachte nicht einmal, dass Asuka unter ständiger Beobachtung der NERV-Sicherheit stand. – Major Kaji hat sich ziemlich amüsiert… - Schließlich gab ich nach fast einer Stunde die Suche auf und wandte mich an die Information. Der Mann dort forderte über Lautsprecher Asuka auf, sich an der nächsten Kasse einzufinden, ihr großer Bruder mache sich Sorgen. Ja, er unterlag da natürlich einem Irrtum… Asuka meldete sich fast sofort. Auf dem Rückweg machte sie mir Vorwürfe, wie ich mich denn als ihr großer Bruder ausgeben könnte. Sie hätte doch gar keine Geschwister. Ich erklärte ihr, dass der Angestellte des Kaufhauses falsche Schlüsse gezogen hatte. Plötzlich wurde sie nachdenklich. Sie wiederholte, dass sie keine Geschwister hätte… und schob dann hinterher, dass sie gerne einen großen Bruder wie mich hätte. Verstehen Sie, Maya-san, in diesem kurzen Moment hat sie sich geöffnet, konnte ich durch die Wut und die Enttäuschung blicken, die sie sonst meist umgaben wie ein Schild. Ich habe ihr versprochen, nicht noch einmal so rasch aufzugeben, wenn sie verlorengeht… Und…"  
>Seine Augen weiteten sich.<br>„Einen Versuch noch!"  
>Kurz drückte er Mayas Oberarme, dann rannte er zurück in den Kontrollraum.<p>

*** NGE ***

„Sagen Sie es schon", stieß Kyoko Soryu mit unsagbarer müder Stimme hervor. „Sagen Sie, dass es wieder nicht funktioniert hat. Dass wir wieder gescheitert sind…"

„Doktor Akagi?" fragte Leutnant Hyuga.

Akagis Blick war nach draußen gerichtet, auf den roten EVANGELION zu.  
>„Warten Sie noch… Systeme in Bereitschaft halten!"<p>

„Wofür…"

„Dafür, Doktor Soryu, dafür…"

Die Tür flog auf.

„Hyuga, rekalibrieren Sie das Signal für eine Liveübertragung!"

„Ahm…"

„Los, tun Sie es, Leutnant."  
>Akagi unterdrückte ein Lächeln. Das war in etwa das, worauf sie die ganze Zeit gewartet hatte – der Versuch, über die Grenzen der Wissenschaft hinauszugehen. Langsam stand sie auf, bemerkte, dass Maya ebenfalls wieder im Kontrollraum angekommen war.<br>„Leutnant Peters, was haben Sie vor?"

„Ich… ich muss mir überlegen, was ich ihr sagen soll…"

„Ihr? – Asuka?" fragte Soryu mit aufgerissenen Augen.

Langsam ließ er sich auf seinen Stuhl sinken, presste seine Hände gegen sein Gesicht.  
>„Ich glaube, wir haben nur noch diese eine Chance. – Mogami, Agano, überprüfen Sie den Zustand der Egoformation, bitte."<p>

„Zustand war die ganze Zeit unverän…"  
>Aoi Mogami hielt inne, schluckte, überprüfte ihre Werte.<p>

Die jüngere Kaede Agano kam ihr zuvor.  
>„Zerfall der Egoformation beschleunigt sich…"<p>

„… Wir haben noch einundzwanzig Minuten bis zum Punkt ohne Wiederkehr", übernahm Mogami wieder.

„Nein…"  
>Aus Doktor Soryus Mund drang ein leiser, langgezogener Schrei.<p>

„Wir sind bereit", vermeldete Hyuga. „Sie können sprechen."

„Gut… Nur…"  
>Peters ließ die Hände sinken, war überrascht, direkt in Mayas Gesicht zu sehen.<p>

„Sie schaffen das." flüsterte sie eindringlich.  
>Peters wirkte auf sie müde, unsäglich müde…<br>Doch dann straffte er die Schultern und trat wieder dieses Funkeln in seine Augen.

„Verbindung öffnen."  
>Er schluckte, fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die plötzlich furchtbar trockenen Lippen. Dann schloss er die Augen, erinnerte sich.<br>„Die kleine Asuka wird gebeten, sich an der nächsten Kasse zu melden. Ihr großer Bruder macht sich Sorgen um sie." sprach er mit beherrschter Stimme auf Deutsch in das integrierte Mikrophon.  
>Er atmete tief durch, sah zur Seite.<br>„Leutnant Hyuga, schicken Sie es bitte im dreißig Sekundentakt in den EVA. Keine Änderungen."

„Peters, machen Sie sich über mich lustig?" fragte Soryu. „Was soll diese Botschaft?"

Akagi zog Soryu auf deren Platz zurück, deutete auf den Hauptmonitor des Kontrollraumes.  
>„Sehen Sie!"<p>

*** NGE ***

_Die roten PlugSuits waren überall – ihr Kleiderschrank hing voll von ihnen und Asuka wusste genau, dass sich dort eigentlich Kleider befinden sollten. In der Garderobe hing eine anstelle ihrer Sommerjacke. In der Küche hing ein roter EVA-Pilotenanzug, wo normalerweise die Küchenschürzen hinter der Tür hingen. Im Wohnzimmer lief der Fernseher ohne Strom immer noch und zeigte diese Werbesendung.  
>Selbst im großen Spiegel neben der Garderobe konnte Asuka eine PlugSuit sehen, die sich flimmernd über ihre eigene Gestalt legte, dann wieder aus der Realität zu blinken schien.<br>Asuka wich von dem Spiegel zurück, bis sie die Wand im Rücken spürte.  
>Sie wollten sie wieder holen. Mehrere Dutzend Mal schon hatten sie es versucht, hatten an den Türen geklopft und durch die Fenster gestarrt, hatten versucht, sich Einlass zu verschaffen. Was wollten sie nur von ihr, warum wollten sie sie aus dieser ruhigen Welt reißen?<br>Dann hörte sie die Stimme. Sie kam aus dem Fernseher und dem Radio und der Stereoanlage und dem Headset des PCs und dem Radiowecker und dem Herd und dem Abfluss der Spüle und dem Spiegel und… eigentlich kam sie von überall her._

„Die kleine Asuka wird gebeten, sich an der nächsten Kasse zu melden. Ihr großer Bruder macht sich Sorgen um sie."  
>Mehrere Herzschläge vergingen, dann erklang die Stimme erneut, wiederholte die Worte.<br>„Die kleine Asuka wird gebeten, sich an der nächsten Kasse zu melden. Ihr großer Bruder macht sich Sorgen um sie."

Asuka stockte der Atem.  
>Die Stimme war ihr nur allzu bekannt.<br>In den letzten Tagen und Nächten hatte sie immer wieder ein Flüstern und Wispern gehört, das aus dem Nebel zu dringen schien, hatte geglaubt, vertraute Stimmen zu erkennen – Doktor Akagi, ihre Assistentin Maya, der eine Typ von der Brückencrew, der kleine mit der Brille… doch sie hatte die Stimmen immer als Halluzination und Einbildung betrachtet, zum einen nahm ihr Onkel sie nicht wahr und zum anderen gehörte die Stimme ihrer Mutter zu diesem Chorus. – Und ihre Mutter war tot, konnte also gar nicht zu ihr sprechen. Doch diese Stimme… und dazu diese Worte…  
>„Jörgi…" flüsterte sie.<br>Jörg Peters… Jörgi… kam, um sie zu holen…  
>Sie lief ins Wohnzimmer, presste das Gesicht gegen die Scheibe des großen Fensters, starrte in den Nebel hinaus. Aus den Schlieren schälte sich kurz ein Bild, ein Metallsteg, auf dem eine Gestalt stand. Kurz meinte sie zu hören, wie die Gestalt ‚Warum?' schrie.<br>Asuka holte tief Atem und kehrte in den Flur zurück, trat vor den Spiegel.  
>Sie beobachtete, wie die PlugSuit sich an ihrem Spiegelbild manifestierte, wie die Unschärfe und das Flackern nachließen.<p>

„Du hast dich also entschieden."

Sie blickte zur Seite, die Treppe hinauf. Auf der fünften Stufe stand ihr Onkel.

„Es ist Zeit."

„Ich weiß."

„Ich bin bereit."  
>Mit diesen Worten betätigte sie den Schalter an ihrem Handgelenk und das Material der PlugSuit legte sich hauteng an. Noch einmal sah sie in den Spiegel, bedauerte kurz den Verlust ihres räumlichen Sehvermögens und spürte einen leichten Stich angesichts der leeren linken Augenhöhle, die ihr entgegenstarrte.<br>Dann nickte sie ihrem Onkel zu und öffnete die Tür, trat aus dem Haus und marschierte in den Nebel hinein.  
>Hinter ihr verblasste das Haus und wurde von den Nebeln verschlungen…<p>

*** NGE ***

„EVA-02 bestätigt Empfang der genetischen Matrizen. Rekonstruktionsphase wird eingeleitet!" Makoto Hyugas Stimme schien sich zu überschlagen. „5%... 8%..."

„Kontakt zum EntryPlug gestört", verkündete Satsuki Ooi von ihrem Platz aus. „Kein Bild, kein Ton. Signale werden anscheinend aus dem Inneren des EVAs unterdrückt."

„Wir haben Asukas Muster lokalisiert! Separationsvorgang beginnt! "

„Bringe Wellenmuster in Einklang, Senpai."

„10% des Vorganges abgeschlossen! 14%!"

„Die Sonde im Plug übermittelt Daten – immer noch weder Bild noch Ton. Die Zusammensetzung des LCLs verändert sich. Sonde misst strudelartige Bewegungen an."

„16%! – Prozess verlangsamt sich."

„LCL nimmt Körpertemperatur an. – Ich versuche es mit der Wärmebildkamera. Signal auf den Schirm."

Auf dem Monitor wurde ein undeutlicher Schatten abgebildet, der dennoch auch ohne viel Fantasie als Umriss eines Menschen zu erkennen war.

„Sonde übermittelt ein akustisches Signal."

„Laut stellen", wies Akagi an und konnte ein versonnenes Lächeln nicht mehr unterdrücken, als sie das vermutete Geräusch hörte, ein leises Wummern – ein Herzschlag.

„Prozess nimmt wieder Fahrt auf – 20%... 25%..."

„Lebenserhaltungssystem des Plug online. Wir haben einen Herzschlag und Lungenfunktionen! Werte im normalen Bereich."

„33%."

„Synchronverbindung reguliert sich zurück in den Messbereich. 150%... fallend… 140%..."

„Sie kommt zurück… sie kommt zu uns zurück…"  
>Kyoko Soryu stand auf, trat langsam an die Tür des Kontrollraumes.<p>

„Rekonstruktion zu 40% abgeschlossen."

„Messbare Gehirnfunktionen!"

„EVA-02 hat eben gezuckt!"

Schlagartig hielten alle den Atem an, sahen nach draußen, wo der rote EVANGELION sich in seinem Käfig aufgerichtet hatte. Ein Leuchten ging vom Bereich des zerstörten Auges aus.

„EVA-02 regeneriert Schaden am optischen System."

„Bereithalten, um notfalls Bakelit in den Käfig einzuleiten." wies Akagi an.

„Körperfunktionen werden stärker. Puls messbar. Hirnströme messbar."

Das Bild auf dem Monitor wurde aktualisiert, war nun schärfer, kompakter – im EntryPlug trieb eine menschliche Gestalt!

„Rekonstruktion zu 50% abgeschlossen."

„Synchratio bei 100%. Stabil."

„Scannerfunktionen online. Intakte Oberflächenstruktur. Daten stimmen mit den Daten der Pilotin vor ihrem Verschwinden überein. Knochendichte 50%, steigt. Organe erreichen funktionsfähige Reife."

„Rekonstruktion bei 60%."

„Synchratio 99,5%."

„Alle Werte stabil, Wellenmuster in Einklang. Trennung von Asukas DNA abgeschlossen."

„Rekonstruktion bei 75%, Vorgang beschleunigt sich."

Hyuga ratterte den Fortschrittsbericht wie ein Maschinengewehr hinunter. Nakamura gab Veränderung in der Synchronverbindung an. Maya bestätigte im Minutentakt, dass der Prozess stabil ablief und es keine Probleme gab. Mogami berichtete über die von der Sonde gemessenen Körperfunktionen.  
>Die Wärmebildkamera zeigte mittlerweile einen voll ausgeformten menschlichen Körper, die angemessenen Werte wurden von Satsuki Ooi beständig verglichen.<p>

„Körpergröße und geschätztes Gewicht stimmen mit dem Pilotin Soryus überein."

„Rekonstruktion bei 99%."

„Synchratio fällt rapide. 75%... 70%..."

Und dann schien sich eine Hand auf die Sensoren der Sonde im Plug zu legen und war auf dem Monitor nur noch Schnee zu sehen.

„Sonde ausgefallen. – Korrektur: Sonde wurde manuell blockiert."

„Versuchen Sie, eine Verbindung in den Plug zu schalten!"

„Ja, Doktor Akagi."

„Und beordern Sie das bereitstehende medizinische Team auf den Zugangssteg."

Die Tür des Kontrollraumes schlug hinter Kyoko Soryu zu, die auf den Laufsteg draußen getreten war.

„Rekonstruktionsphase abgeschlossen."

„Lebenserhaltung vermeldet keine Schäden. Hundertprozentige körperliche Übereinstimmung. Alle Werte im normalen Bereich."

„Synchratio fällt auf Null."

„EVA-02 empfängt Anweisung zum Ausstoßen des EntryPlug. – Anweisung wird offenbar ignoriert."

„Nein…" murmelte Peters. „Der Befehl ist in einer Art Warteschleife geparkt."

„LCL wird aus dem Plug abgepumpt."

„Maya, halt ein Auge auf die Bildschirme und stell sicher, dass die Daten doppelt gesichert werden…"

„Ja, Senpai."

„Hyuga, Nakamura, kommen Sie mit, vielleicht muss der Plug manuell evakuiert werden. Agano, Ooi, Mogami – sobald der Plug ausgestoßen wurde, unterziehen sie ihn und die Systeme einer eingehenden Untersuchung mit Priorität bei der Datensicherung. Peters…"

„Ich gehe Leutnant Ibuki zur Hand, sofern ich beim EVA nicht benötigt werde."

„Tun Sie das…"

Der Raum leerte sich und nur die beiden blieben zurück.

„Das ist unglaublich. – Den Daten aus dem Plug zufolge hat sich Asukas Körper vollkommen…" Maya suchte nach Worten.

„Rematerialisiert?"

„Rekonstruiert?"

„Wahrscheinlich beides. Sie waren doch dabei, als das dem Third Child passiert ist – wurde da kein Begriff für den Vorgang geprägt?"

„Damals ging alles so schnell – und das Bergungsprogramm wurde während der Rekonstruktionsphase von EVA-01 unterbrochen. Senpai sagt, dass Shinji-kun sich selbst rekonstruiert hätte."

„Doktor Akagi wirkt… involviert. Bei Asukas Mutter kann ich es nachvollziehen, aber nach dem, was ich über sie gehört hatte, hatte ich von NERVs Leitender Wissenschaftsoffizierin einen anderen Eindruck."

„Für Senpai Akagi hat das Leben der Piloten einen höheren Stellenwert als die EVAs. – Warum sind Sie nicht ebenfalls auf dem Steg? – Sie haben Asuka zurückgeleitet."

„Dieser Augenblick gehört ihrer Mutter. – Ah, endlich… EVA-02 hat den Evakuierungsbefehl endlich verarbeitet. Jetzt ist es soweit…"

„Sehen Sie…"

Die Verriegelungen im Nacken von EVA-02 lösten sich. Der Plug schoss vom Druck des abfließenden LCL angetrieben auf seinen Führungsschienen aus dem Steuernerv.

Auf dem Monitor, der inzwischen das Bild einer Kamera in der Nähe des Zugangssteges übertrug, konnten sie sehen, dass Ritsuko Akagi und NERV-Technikerin Satsuki Ooi Doktor Soryu davon abhielt, zum Plug zu stürmen, während Hyuga und Nakamura mit Brechstangen auf die Einstiegsluke zugingen, um sie notfalls gewaltsam zu öffnen, dann aber innehielten, als sich das Handrad von selbst zu bewegen begann.

Maya blickte zur Seite, sah, dass Jörg wie gebannt auf den Bildschirm blickte, während sich in seinen Augen Tränen ansammelten.

Die Einstiegsluke schwang auf. Die Kamera hing in einem ungünstigen Winkel und zeigte zunächst nur etwas Rotes. Dann schob sich mit wackligen Knien, als lernte es gerade erst wieder Laufen, ein vielleicht fünfzehnjähriges Mädchen in einer NERV-Offiziersuniform aus der Steuerkapsel. Sein rotes Haar hing ihm klatschnass ins Gesicht; das Mädchen war barfuß und die Uniformjacke war falsch geknöpft. Es taumelte, konnte sich noch rechtzeitig am Geländer festhalten, auch wenn Makoto Hyuga einen Sekundenbruchteil später an der Seite des Mädchens war, um es zu stützen.  
>Die Rothaarige schüttelte den Leutnant unwillig ab, machte unsichere Schritte auf Akagi zu, drückte sich am Geländer in die Höhe, nahm Haltung an.<br>„Captain Soryu Langley meldet sich vom Einsatz zurück", stieß sie hervor. Ihre Stimme war ein einzige Krächzen und Reiben und zwischen den Worten spuckte sie LCL-Reste aus, die ihr übers Kinn liefen. Dann sah sie die Frau, die sich an Akagi vorbeidrängte, und Asukas rechte Auge weitete sich. „Mama…"  
>Sie verdrehte ihr Auge und sackte zu Boden. Wieder war Hyuga rechtzeitig zur Stelle, um sie aufzufangen.<br>Sofort war Doktor Soryu über ihr und zog sie in die Arme, ließ nur widerwillig zu, dass der bereitstehende Arzt Asuka oberflächlich untersuchte. Mit sanfter Gewalt lösten die drei NERV-Technikerinnen Mutter und Tochter, damit letztere auf eine Rollliege angehoben und auf die Krankenstation gebracht werden konnte.

Peters spürte Mayas Hand auf seinem Unterarm.

„Sie haben es geschafft. Sie haben es wirklich geschafft!"

Er schüttelte den Kopf, ohne den Blick zu heben.  
>„Nein, ich stand nur auf den Schultern von Riesen."<p>

„Das ist nicht…"

Peters lächelte.  
>„Auftrag ausgeführt. Das dürfte wohl das Ende meines Gastspiels hier gewesen sein."<p>

Der Griff um seinen Unterarm wurde einen Moment lang stärker, während er Asuka hinterher sah, die aus dem Hangar gebracht wurde.

„Sie glauben wirklich, dass sie zurück nach Deutschland müssen."

„_Müssen_ist ein hartes Wort. Aber meine Abordnung ins Hauptquartier ist zeitlich begrenzt. Und da das Bergungsprojekt erfolgreich abgeschlossen wurde…"

„Wir haben also nicht mehr viel Zeit."  
>Maya ließ seinen Arm los.<p>

„Wofür…"  
>Da spürte er ihre Hände auf seinen Wangen und den sanfte Druck, mit dem sie ihn zwang, ihn anzusehen, während sich ihr Gesicht dem seinen näherte. Willig ließ er zu, dass sich ihre Lippen berührten, zog sie schließlich in seine Arme.<p>

Beinahe nebenbei schloss Maya die Datensicherung ab und begann einen Tiefenscan der wieder zugänglichen EVA-Kommandodateien. Dann schoben und zogen die beiden einander auf die Tür zum Verbindungskorridor hin, ohne den Körperkontakt zu unterbrechen, und verschwanden nach einem kurzen Stück in Peters' Arbeitszimmer…

Eine gute Viertelstunde ließen sie schweratmend voneinander ab. Peters lag auf dem Rücken und streckte alle vier Extremitäten von sich, während Maya neben ihm saß und aus den Kleidungsstücken, die sie sich gegenseitig vom Leib gerissen hatten, ihre Kleidung heraussortierte.

„Das war nicht geplant…" flüsterte sie irgendwie betroffen. „Wie die Tiere…"  
>Wie hatte sie sich nur dazu hinreißen lassen können… Seit der gescheiterten Verabredung mit Shigeru Aoba hatte sie den Vorsatz, sich mit keinem Kollegen einzulassen – und erst recht nicht mit einem rangniederen…<p>

„Es war intensiv."  
>Er setzte sich auf und legte die Hand auf ihre nackte Schulter.<br>„Vielleicht sollten wir…"

„Das darf sich nicht wiederholen." stieß sie beinahe panisch hervor. „Wir setzen hier unsere Karrieren aufs Spiel."

Peter schwieg, während Maya sich ankleidete und nach einem Knopf suchte, der an ihrer Uniform fehlte.

„Wir müssen auf unsere Posten zurück…falls Senpai Daten benötigt, oder…"  
>Sie wurde hektisch.<p>

„Ich verstehe… das hier ist… nie passiert…"

*** NGE ***

Zum Glück hatte Doktor Ritsuko Akagi anderes im Kopf, als sich Gedanken darüber zu machen, ob der Hangarkontrollraum besetzt war. – Zumal die drei NERV-Technikerinnen an ihre Posten zurückkehrt waren und überrascht reagierten, als Maya aus dem Verbindungsgang zum Testcenter kam und hastig erklärte, Daten kopiert zu haben. Dann tauchte Peters aus derselben Richtung auf, erklärte fahrig, er wäre wohl länge im Waschraum gewesen als beabsichtigt. Dass Maya wie Peters dabei rot anliefen, sorgte dafür, dass sich die drei Technikerinnen verstohlene Blicke zuwarfen und die Gerüchteküche in den nächsten Tagen kochen sollte.  
>Nur Kaworu, der immer noch im EntryPlug von GREMLIN wartete, hatte außerdem noch bemerkt, dass kurzfristig niemand im Kontrollraum gewesen war.<p>

Auf der Krankenstation war Akagi persönlich damit beschäftigt, Asuka zu untersuchen, während Kyoko Soryu unruhig daneben stand. Das männliche Personal hatte Akagi fortgeschickt und Eikyu als Protokollantin hinzugeholt.

„Die Augenhöhle macht mir Sorge… eigentlich hatte ich gehofft, dass Asuka das Auge regeneriert", murmelte Ritsuko, während sie mit einem Scanner über die auf einer Pritsche liegende Asuka fuhr. „Sieht ansonsten aber alles gut aus."

„Und warum ist sie ohnmächtig? Ist sie in einem ähnlichen Schlaf wie Doktor Ikaris Sohn?"

„Scheint mir nicht so. Ich tippe eher auf die Anstrengung, die mit der Neubildung des eigenen Körpers verbunden ist, kombiniert mit der Tatsache, ihrer totgeglaubten Mutter gegenüberzustehen. Das Mädchen ist eigentlich zäh – das haben Sie eben selbst gesehen. Ich bezweifle, dass jemand anders erst unsere Beobachtungssonde lahmgelegt, sich dann angezogen und schließlich auf eigenen Beinen aus dem Plug gekommen wäre."  
>Akagi griff nach dem bereitliegenden Stethoskop.<br>„Aber eines will ich noch sicherstellen – auch wenn es extrem unwahrscheinlich wäre…"  
>Sie knöpfte Asukas Jacke auf, legte den nackten Oberkörper des Mädchens frei.<br>„Die Koordinationsfähigkeit ist erstaunlich – auch wenn es nur für Hose und Jacke gereicht hat… - Nein, nur ein Herzschlag, keine Manifestation eines S2-Organs oder Kerns wie bei den anderen. – Eikyu, mach eine entsprechende Notiz."

„Ja, Doktor Akagi."  
>Das Mädchen mit der Brille kritzelte etwas in unleserlicher Schrift auf seinen Notizblock.<p>

Asuka begann sich zu rühren.  
>Da war etwas Kaltes auf ihrer Brust. Und eine Hand, die ihre Rippen abtastete…<br>Eine Erinnerung stieg in ihr auf, welche nun bald drei Jahre alt war, die Erinnerung an gierige Hände, die sie begrabschten…  
>Sie riss ihr Auge auf, ruckte hoch, hob die Arme zur Abwehr, stieß dabei Ritsuko zurück.<p>

„Himmel…" stieß die Chefwissenschaftlerin hervor.

Instinktiv raffte Asuka ihre Uniformjacke vor der Brust zusammen, sah sich dann hektisch um. Ihr in die Höhe geschnellter Puls und ihr rasender Herzschlag beruhigten sich wieder, als sie erkannte, dass sie sich in einem ärztlichen Behandlungszimmer befand.  
>Dann erkannte sie Doktor Akagi, ließ die immer noch erhobene Hand sinken, blinzelte.<br>Tränenflüssigkeit verschleierte ihren Blick, als sie die zweite blonde Frau im Raum sah und erkannte.  
>„Mama…?"<p>

Kyoko Soryu beugte sich zu ihrer Tochter hinunter und zog sie in ihre Arme.  
>„Oh, Asuka…"<p>

Das Mädchen ließ es geschehen, starrte mit seinem Auge nur geschockt zur Seite auf ihre Mutter. Dann ließ diese Schockstarre nach, blinzelte Asuka und hob langsam die Arme, um die Umarmung zu erwidern.

Im Hintergrund nannte Akagi Eikyu die Uhrzeit und ließ sie den Vermerk anfertigen, dass das Asuka-Bergungsprojekt im vierundvierzigsten Anlauf von Erfolg gekrönt war, fügte ein paar Stichworte und Gedankenansätze hinzu, um die sich in den nächsten Tagen kümmern wollte, und setzte sich dann auf ihren Bürostuhl, deutete Eikyu, sich auf einen anderen Stuhl zu setzen und einfach nur zu beobachten.  
>In diesem Moment fühlte sie sich, als wäre eine Tonnenlast von ihrer Brust verschwunden – sie hatte ihr erstes Versprechen halten können…<p> 


	2. Übergang

**Übergang**  
><strong>(Man was not made to be alone)<strong>

Vorspann: Cruel Angel's Thesis Director's Edit Version

**Zwischenspiel  
><strong>

Kozo Fuyutsuki blickte schweigend auf den schlafenden jungen Mann vor sich.  
>Innerlich kämpfte er mit den Tränen, doch nach außen hin repräsentierte er eine ruhige Fassade, war er der Fels in der Brandung, den seine Untergebenen – immer noch – brauchten. Im Laufe seines Lebens war er vieles gewesen, Sohn, Schüler, Forscher, Lehrer. Er hatte geliebt und verloren. Der Second Impact hatte ihn seine Familie gekostet und die Frau, die er hatte heiraten wollen. Später hatte er – ganz kurz – geglaubt, eine zweite Chance zu erhalten, doch war auch diese ihm genommen worden. Dann hatte er sich dem Kampf für den Fortbestand der Menschheit verschrieben, nicht ahnend, dass sein Mitstreiter Gendo Ikari ganz andere Pläne verfolgte.<br>Der Junge in dem Krankenzimmer, der seit nunmehr fünf Wochen in tiefem Schlaf lag, war Shinji Ikari. Und Fuyutsuki wusste, dass ihm das Schicksal eine weitere, letzte Chance gegeben hatte.  
>„Wir müssen reden", presste er schließlich hervor. „So kann es nicht weitergehen."<br>Der alte Professor drehte sich halb um, sah der um einiges jüngeren Frau ins Gesicht, die neben ihm stand.  
><em>Yui… sie hatte sich überhaupt nicht verändert, sah noch so aus, wie an dem Tag, an dem er sie verloren hatte…<em>  
>In Gedanken ließ er die Bilder Revue passieren – seine Studentin Yui, die schließlich bei ihm promovierte. Schon damals hatte er mehr für sie empfunden, doch nie etwas gesagt – es wäre einfach nicht schicklich gewesen und hätte ihre Karriere gefährden können, sie zumindest aber mit einem Makel versehen. Später hatte sie sich wiederholt an ihn um Rat gewandt nach ihrer Hochzeit. Unter dem Deckmantel, eine zweite Meinung bei ihren Forschungen einholen zu wollen, hatte sie in Wirklichkeit nach einem Vertrauten gesucht, einen Freund, den sie in den traurigen Zustand ihrer Ehe einweihen konnte. Wie oft hatte er ihr Mut zugesprochen und bewirkt, dass sie wieder zu Gendo zurückkehrte… Doch einmal war sie über Nacht geblieben und waren Dinge geschehen, über die sie später nie gesprochen hatten, so als hätte es diese Nacht niemals gegeben. Aber der Junge war der Gegenbeweis…<p>

Yui Ikari wirkte müde. Sehr, sehr müde.  
>Äußerlich schien sie etwa Mitte Zwanzig zu sein, vielleicht auch etwas älter. Und jemandem, der nicht wusste, dass sie die letzten über elf Jahre in körperloser Form im Inneren von EVANGELION-Einheit-01 verbracht hatte und erst vor fünf Wochen zurückgekehrt war, ohne optisch auch nur einen Tag gealtert zu sein, würde es schwerfallen zu glauben, dass der Schläfer ihr Sohn war. Seit fünf Wochen wachte sie an seinem Bett – natürlich nicht durchgehend, für ihr Schlafbedürfnis gab es ein schmales Feldbett in dem Krankenzimmer und manchmal nahm sie an Konferenzen und Besprechungen teil. Die meiste Zeit hielt sie sich aber bei ihrem Sohn auf und arbeitete auch in dem Raum.<br>„Worüber möchtest du sprechen, Professor?"  
>Indem sie ihn mit seinem akademischen Titel ansprach, schuf sie Distanz.<p>

Fuyutsuki entging dies nicht.  
>„Yui, selbst wenn alles, was zwischen uns existierte, der Vergangenheit angehört… Shinji ist unser Sohn. Ich mag es selbst erst vor kurzer Zeit erfahren haben, aber ich werde nichts unversucht lassen…"<p>

„Du klingst wie er."

„Wie wer?" Er runzelte die Stirn, sog dann scharf die Luft ein. „Gendo war besessen. Er hat NERV und so vieles andere für seine eigenen Ziele eingesetzt."

„Aber dasselbe versprichst du mir auch gerade. Hat er dir nicht versprochen, er würde nichts unversucht lassen, um mich aus EVA-01 zu befreien? Und wohin hat all das geführt? War es nicht eigentlich erst der Grund meiner Gefangenschaft? – Ja, Shinji ist dein Sohn. Aber auch du hast dich nicht um ihn gekümmert. Als EVA-01 mich verschlang, als sich mein Körper auflöste, da wollte ich brüllen, dass sich jemand um Shinji kümmern solle."

„Yui, du bist ungerecht. Damals wusste ich nicht…"

„Ja… aber ich hatte trotzdem gehofft, dass du nicht tatenlos zusehen würdest. Und jetzt kann ich nur hier stehen und zusehen…"

Fuyutsuki ließ die Schultern hängen, alterte schlagartig scheinbar um Jahrzehnte.  
>„Du hast viel durchgemacht… und statt einen glücklichen Endes für dich und Shinji erwartet dich nur weitere Qual. Ich verstehe, dass du es an jemandem auslassen musst."<p>

„Professor, ich…"

„Und vielleicht bin ich Gendo ähnlicher, als ich glauben will, vielleicht bin ich besessen. Aber all die Jahre war ich nur bestrebt, dich zurückzuholen und aus dem EVA zu befreien, selbst wenn das nur der Köder war, den er vor meiner Nase hat baumeln lassen. Aber ich hatte ein Ziel, für das es sich zu kämpfen gelohnt hat. Ich habe NERV mit aufgebaut, weil ich an dieses Ziel glauben wollte."

„Es tut mir leid."

„Nein, das braucht es nicht. Yui, du bist stark. Andere wären längst zusammengebrochen oder fortgelaufen…"

„Vielleicht willst du das nur so sehen. Aber du machst dir etwas vor, ich bin nicht stark oder etwas Besonderes. In all den Jahren hast du mich möglicherweise auf ein Podest gehoben und dir ein Idealbild von mir gemacht. Im Augenblick bin ich nur eine Mutter, die sich um ihren Sohn sorgt."

„Das weiß ich. Und es gibt Hoffnung. Doktor Akagis neuer Protegé konnte Asuka Soryu-Langley zurückholen – und wenn das gelingen konnte, dann findet sich auch ein Weg, um Shinji zu wecken."

„Es handelt sich aber um zwei völlig unterschiedliche Probleme. Kyokos Tochter war von Einheit-02 absorbiert worden…"

„Ich sage nur, dass es immer noch Hoffnung gibt. Der Junge hat die Kämpfe gegen die Engel überlebt. Er hat gegen die Massenproduktionseinheiten überlebt, obwohl er eine Metallstange in der Brust hatte. Er hat kurze Zeit sogar ohne Herz überlebt… Akagi wird einen Weg finden. Sie hat die besten Leute zur Verfügung, die ich mir vorstellen kann…"

„Akagi…" seufzte Yui. „Ich wünschte, ich könnte ihr ebenso vertrauen wie du." Sie suchte seinen Blick. „Er hatte eine Affäre mit ihr, wusstest du das? Ich war kaum für tot erklärt und mein Grab zugeschaufelt, als Gendo mit Naoko Akagi anbändelte. Und als die noch nicht ganz kalt war, ließ er sich mit ihrer Tochter ein…"

„Ich ahnte es."

„Ich erinnere mich nicht jede Einzelheit, aber ich habe viel gesehen durch die Augen von EVA-01, egal ob die Einheit aktiv war oder ruhte. Der Höhepunkt dieser Folter war, als Shinji zum Piloten gemacht wurde. Jedes Mal habe ich versucht, ihn zu erreichen, aber das EVA-Bewusstsein stand wie eine schalldichte, undurchdringliche Mauer zwischen uns. Erst als Einheit-01 ihn absorbierte… Du hast zugesehen."  
>Der bittere Vorwurf stand nun zwischen ihnen wie eine Wand.<p>

Fuyutsuki senkte den Blick, sah seinen Sohn noch einmal an und schlich dann regelrecht aus dem Raum.

*** NGE ***

„Jörgi!"

NERV-Leutnant Jörg Peters bereitete sich auf den Zusammenstoß vor, als er die laute, aufgeregte Stimme hörte. Im nächsten Moment flog ihm ein roter Schatten regelrecht in die Arme, der sich Asuka erwies, und drückte ihn, dass ihm die Luft wegblieb.  
>„Hey, hey, langsam, ich bekomme keine Luft mehr."<br>Vorsicht löste er sich aus ihrer Umarmung und schob sie ein Stück von sich.

Zugleich ging sie selbst leicht auf Abstand.  
>„Bah, du hast dich nicht rasiert! Ganz stachelig!"<p>

Peters lachte kurz.  
>„Ich war die letzten Tage mit anderen – wichtigeren – Dingen beschäftigt. Lass dich mal ansehen, Kleines."<p>

Asuka grinste über das ganze Gesicht, wodurch die schwarze Lederklappe über ihrem Auge alles andere als bedrohlich wirkte. Sie trug eine lange dunkelblaue Jeans, eine weiße Bluse und dunkle Schuhe, ihr rotes Haar war im Nacken mit einer Schleife zu einem Zopf gebunden. Und ihre linke Augenhöhle wurde von besagter Augenklappe verhüllt.  
>„Ich wusste, dass du kommen würdest. Du hast es schließlich versprochen!"<p>

„Ja, aber hoffe, dass du erst einmal genug vom Versteckspielen hast."

Asuka war nicht allein ins Testzentrum gekommen – in der Tür stand Kyoko Soryu und lächelte zum ersten Mal, seit Peters sie vor etwas mehr als fünf Tagen kennengelernt hatte.  
>„Herr Peters, ich wollte mich entschuldigen – ich war ungerecht zu Ihnen."<p>

Er schüttelte nur den Kopf, fühlte sich peinlich berührt.  
>„Sie hatten Ihre Gründe."<p>

Kyoko atmete innerlich auf. Eine Entschuldigung gehörte nicht zu den Dingen, die ihr leicht fielen, umso dankbarer war sie, dass Peters ihre Worte auf fast schon japanische Weise akzeptierte, ohne großes Aufheben zu machen.  
>„Sie arbeiten schon wieder?"<p>

„Ich habe Leutnant Ibukis Schicht übernommen, damit sie sich etwas hinlegen kann. Danach wollte ich eigentlich vorbeikommen und schauen, wie es Asuka geht. – Ist nur Synchrontraining."

„Nur… Sie sagen das so leichthin."

„Ja… wahrscheinlich werde ich nie gänzlich imstande sein, die Verbindung zwischen Pilot und EVA nachzuvollziehen, weil ich die letzten Nuancen nicht verstehe und sie selbst nie aktiv erleben werde."

Asuka war an das große Beobachtungsfenster getreten und blickte auf die Batterie an Testplugs hinunter, welche im mit Kühlflüssigkeit gefüllten Becken aufgereiht waren.  
>„Sieben Stück?"<p>

„Es ist einiges passiert in den letzten Tagen."

„Wo stecken Shinji und Wondergirl?"

Peters warf Doktor Soryu einen Seitenblick zu, wies zugleich NERV-Tech Nakamura mit einer Handbewegung an, nichts zu sagen, formte mit den Lippen eine stumme Frage: _Sie weiß es noch nicht?_

Soryu schüttelte den Kopf.

Der Leutnant bemühte sich, sein Lächeln beizubehalten.  
>„Die beiden sind seit dem Überfall auf NERV ohne Bewusstsein."<p>

„Das ist…" setzte Asuka an, schien dann nachzurechnen, flüsterte schließlich: „So lange?"

„Ja. Doktor Akagi hatte dir oberste Priorität zugewiesen, jetzt dürfte sie am nächsten Problem sitzen."

„Und wer…?"

„Einen Moment… - Herr Nakamura, geben Sie mir die Übertragungen aus den Plugs auf den Hauptbildschirm."

Der stoppelbärtige Mann bestätigte.  
>Der große Monitor, der eben noch Diagramme und Kurven angezeigt hatte, unterteilte sich in vier Anzeigen. Während das Fenster links oben weiterhin die Zustandsanzeigen der drei genutzten Plugs enthielt, zeigten die anderen drei Liveübertragungen aus den Plug.<p>

„Hikari… Suzuhara… und Nagisa", murmelte Asuka tonlos. „Können Sie uns…"

„Nein, die Übertragung ist gegenwärtig rein einseitig."  
>Peters musterte die drei Piloten. Alle drei saßen mit geschlossenen Augen und zugleich konzentrierten Gesichtsausdrucken dar – nur bei Suzuhara war er sich nicht ganz sicher, ob dieser nicht wieder einmal eingeschlafen war.<br>„Nur kurz…"  
>Er trat an sein Terminal und stellte eine Sprechverbindung her.<br>„Suzuhara, bist du noch bei uns?"

Auf dem Bildschirm war zu sehen, wie Toji Suzuhara die Augen regelrecht aufriss und sich hektisch umsah.  
>„Ich schlafe nicht, ich schlafe nicht. Bitte, nicht wieder schreien."<p>

Offenbar waren die internen Sprechverbindungen offen, denn Kaworu Nagisa begann plötzlich zu grinsten, während Hikari Horaki sichtlich um Ernsthaftigkeit bemüht war.

„Wunderbar. Wir sammeln gerade sehr gute Werte, die uns helfen werden, die Einstellungen der Steuerprogramme zu optimieren und auf euch individuell anzupassen. Ein paar Minuten müsst ihr noch aushalten."  
>Damit schaltete er das Mikrophon wieder aus.<p>

„Die drei sind unser Ersatz, nicht wahr?" fragte Asuka ziemlich ernüchtert. „Ihr habt nicht mehr geglaubt, mich aus EVA-02 holen zu können – und ihr glaubt nicht, dass Shinji und Rei jemals wieder erwachen."

Kyoko Soryu trat erschrocken einen Schritt auf ihre Tochter zu.

„Asuka, hier hat niemand die Hoffnung je aufgegeben. NERV hat sich unter neuer Führung nur endlich der Realität gestellt, dass man vielleicht mehrere Piloten für eine Einheit brauchen könnte – vierundzwanzigstündige Einsatzbereitschaft das ganze Jahr über ist sonst nicht möglich."

„Außerdem hatten wir doch darüber gesprochen, Asuka…" setzte Kyoko an.

„Mama, ich weiß, dass du besorgt bist, aber ich werde wieder einen EVA steuern. Ich kann doch nichts anderes." Den letzten Satz unterstrich sie mit einem Lachen.

Kyoko blickte Peters mit verkrampftem Gesicht an.

„Na, das stimmt nicht ganz. Im Augenblick wärst du als Pirat überqualifiziert. Arrr! Kapitän Asuka, Schrecken der Sieben Meere!"

Sie blinzelte kurz, berührte dann das Lederstück über ihrer linken Augenhöhle mit den Fingerspitzen.  
>„Ich sehe furchtbar aus, nicht wahr?"<p>

„Nein."  
>Peters legte ihr die Hände auf die Schultern.<br>„Ganz im Gegenteil."  
>Er blickte ihre Mutter an.<br>„Hat Doktor Akagi sich diesbezüglich schon geäußert?"

„Ja, es gäbe wohl die Option, ein Auge mittels Cloning zu züchten und den Sehnerv wieder zu stimulieren."

„Hey, siehst du – und nicht einmal die Piratenkarriere muss die letzte Option darstellen."

„Ach, Jörgi, du schaffst es immer wieder, mich zum Lachen zu bringen."  
>Plötzlich gab sie sich einen Ruck und straffte sich.<br>„Aber wenn ich schon einmal hier bin… ich muss noch etwas erledigen."

„Wovon sprichst du?"

„Wie lange dauert die Trainingsphase noch?"

„Hm… ich schätze, wir können gleich Ende machen – oder, Herr Nakamura?"

„Wir haben den Testzyklus vier Mal durchgeführt. Standard sind fünf Durchgänge, aber angesichts der gewonnenen Daten zum Nachbearbeiten sollte es reichen, Sir."

Peters gab ein theatralisches Seufzen von sich und blickte demonstrativ auf seine Hände.  
>„Wann bin ich so alt geworden, dass andere mich mit ‚Sir' ansprechen…"<br>Damit entlockte er Asuka wieder ein Lachen.

„Ich müsste mit Hikari und Suzuhara sprechen."

Wieder wechselte Peters mit Doktor Soryu einen kurzen Blick, erkannte, dass Asukas Mutter nicht wusste, worauf diese hinaus wollte.  
>„In Ordnung, das lässt sich einrichten."<p>

„Wissen sie schon, dass ich wieder da bin?"

„Die Information gehörte zum morgendlichen Briefing."

„Gut… - sag ihnen bitte nicht, dass ich hier bin."

„In Ordnung. Asuka, was immer im Laufe der letzten Monate passiert ist, du hast jetzt die Möglichkeit, reinen Tisch zu machen und neu anzufangen."

„Ich weiß."  
>Sie wandte sich ihrer Mutter zu.<br>„Siehst du, Mama – deshalb weiß ich, dass Jörgi mein Freund ist, der mich nie im Stich lassen wird! Er kennt mich."  
>Asuka deute auf die Ausgangstür.<br>„Ich bin dann unten…"

Peters nickte nur und sah ihr hinterher.

„Was hat sie vor?" fragte Kyoko.

„Wahrscheinlich will sie Abbitte leisten…"

„Sie kennen meine Tochter besser als ich selbst."

„Das macht die Arbeit. – Durch die Arbeit an der Synchronverbindung kenne ich ihr Profil recht gut."

„Ich hatte noch eine lange Nacht, konnte nicht schlafen, weil ich mich immer wieder vergewissern musste, dass sie echt ist…"

„Verstehe."

„Sie sehen auch nicht so aus, als hätten Sie viel geschlafen."

Peters lächelte verlegen und hustete kurz.  
>„Es… es gab noch viel zu tun. Daten sichern, kopieren, an die MAGI verfüttern, Check der EVA-02-Systeme…"<p>

Nakamura ließ ebenfalls ein Hüsteln hören, als wüsste er mehr.

„Es wird wohl noch eine Weile dauern, bis sich alles normalisiert hat. Nun ja, ich schätze, ich werde das nicht mehr erleben. Wahrscheinlich endet meine Abordnung ins Hauptquartier bald."

„Seien Sie sich da nicht so sicher – Doktor Akagi spricht von Ihnen in den höchsten Tönen."

„Das wäre… interessant…"

„Um ehrlich zu sein, wäre es sicher auch für Asuka von Vorteil, jemanden hier zu haben, mit dem sie reden kann – über Dinge, die man mit einer Mutter wohl nicht spricht. Und ich muss gestehen, dass ich vielleicht auch jemanden brauche, der mir hilft, meine Tochter zu verstehen."

„Was immer mir möglich ist, Doktor Soryu."

„Danke."

„Was passiert da unten…"

*** NGE ***

Asuka stieg langsam die Metallstufen zwischen der Tür des Testcenters und dem nächsten Laufsteg hinunter, von dem aus man sowohl zu den Einstiegen der Plugs kam, wie auch die Halle in Richtung der Umkleideräume verlassen konnte.  
>Eben stieg Kaworu Nagisa in seiner PlugSuit aus – der Stoff war hauptsächlich von einem tiefen Dunkelblau, während der Schulterbereich eher grau-blau war und der Brustkorb seitlich hellgrau abgesetzt war. Überrascht blieb er stehen und musterte Asuka aus seinen albinotisch roten Augen.<br>Auch Asuka hielt an, lächelte nervös.

„Kaworu Nagisa…" setzte sie an.

Er hob eine Hand.  
>„Warte. Ich habe vorhin gehört, dass du zurück bist. Ich freue mich, dass das Bergungsverfahren Erfolg hatte. Aber ich muss dir sagen, dass ich dich nicht wirklich kenne. Ich stand all die Wochen unter der Kontrolle eines Engels – dieses Mistkerls Tabris. Was auch immer du sagen möchtest – es kann sein, dass du es in Wirklichkeit mit ihm klären willst."<p>

Asuka betrachtete den Jungen mit den schiefergrauen Haaren, dessen Lippen ein ehrliches Lächeln umspielte.  
>„Dann… dann ist das heute quasi unser erstes Treffen?"<p>

„Naja, während der Schlacht um die Geofront sind wir uns schon begegnet… aber als ich mit GREMLIN dazugekommen bin, hatte dich dein EVA wahrscheinlich schon… In diesem Sinne also…"  
>Er wischte mit der Hand über seinen Oberschenkel, als wollte er sie säubern oder trockenreiben, gab es angesichts des LCL-getränkten Stoffes aber gleich wieder auf und streckte sie ihr stattdessen entgegen.<br>„Es freut mich, dich kennenzulernen, Asuka. Ich bin Kaworu, sofern dir das nicht zu aufdringlich erscheint."

Zögernd ergriff sie die Hand.  
>„Ah, das…"<p>

„Ich kenne deinen Ruf." Sagte Kaworu augenzwinkernd. „Aber für uns ist das ein völlig neuer Start, nicht wahr?"

„Ja…"  
>Auf gewisse Weise fehlten ihr die Worte.<p>

„So, und jetzt sollte ich den Waschraum und das LCL runterwaschen, ehe es eintrocknet."

„Kaworu, warte."

„Ja?"

„Du hast… du hast die ganzen fünf Wochen gewacht, nicht wahr? – Du hast in deinem EVA aufgepasst, dass EVA-02 nicht…"

„Ah, da haben Horaki-san und ich uns abgewechselt. Keine große Sache."

„Trotzdem – danke."

Kaworu deutete eine Verbeugung an und grinste.  
>„Es war mir eine Ehre."<br>Damit eilte er zum Ausgang.

Asuka atmete tief durch.  
>Die erste Hürde war gepackt – aber sie spürte, dass dies noch die geringste gewesen sein dürfte.<p>

Als nächstes sah sie Hikari und Suzuhara aus ihren Testplugs steigen. Man konnte wohl sagen, dass das Mädchen mit den Zöpfen und den Sommersprossen und der hochgewachsene junge Bursche mit der unordentlichen Frisur und dem dicken osakaer Akzent im Partnerlook auftraten – Hikaris PlugSuit war blau mit schwarzen Absätzen, während Tojis schwarz mit blauen Absätzen war. Am Kragen waren die Zahlen 04, respektive 06 zu lesen. Hikari griff nach einem über dem Geländer hängenden Handtuch und rubbelte sich die Haare trocken, während Toji neben sie trat und irgendetwas sagte, das Asuka nicht verstand, Hikari aber zum Lachen brachte, woraufhin er selbst breit grinste.  
>Dann wurden die beiden Asuka gewahr und schienen zu erstarren. Sie blickten der Rothaarigen abwartend-vorsichtig entgegen.<p>

Asuka ballte hinter ihrem Rücken die rechte Hand zur Faust, dass sich die Fingernägel in ihre Haut bohrten. Sie drückte den Rücken noch etwas mehr durch und trat auf die beiden zu.  
>„Suzuhara. Klassensprecherin." wählte sie die höflichste Anrede, die ihr einfiel.<p>

Beide starrten sie nur an. Eine unheimliche Stille senkte sich über den Hangar. Die beiden warfen einander einen raschen Blick zu, sahen dann Richtung des Ausganges, welche von Asuka blockiert wurde.  
>Schließlich war es Toji, der das eisige Schweigen brach: „Asuka… was willst du?"<br>Er erinnerte sich nur zu gut der Gemeinheiten, die sie sich mit ihm und seinem besten Kumpel Kensuke erlaubt hatte – und natürlich auch der Tatsache, dass Hikari wegen der Rothaarigen fast gestorben wäre. Und nun stand Asuka ihnen gegenüber – natürlich hatten auch sie während des Briefings zu Beginn der Trainingsrunde zur Kenntnis genommen, dass Asuka aus dem Inneren von EVA-02 hatte geborgen werden können, waren aber insgeheim davon ausgegangen, dass diese sich erst einmal von diesem Erlebnis würde erholen müssen. Irgendetwas war an ihr anders… es war nicht ihr Gesicht, auch wenn die Augenklappe gewöhnungsbedürftig war, sondern vielmehr der Blick ihres gesunden Auges. Doch Toji war auf der Hut – er hatte Asukas Verstellungskünste kennengelernt und miterlebt, wie sie Kensuke das Herz gebrochen hatte, und er wusste, wozu sie in der Lage war.  
>Doch was die Rothaarige dann tat, widersprach all seinen Erwartungen. Die insgeheim erwarteten Beschimpfungen und Beleidigungen blieben aus, auch versuchte sie nicht, ihn oder Hikari tätlich anzugreifen oder vielleicht vom Laufsteg in die Kühlflüssigkeit zu stoßen. Stattdessen verbeugte sie sich tief.<p>

„Ich bin hier", begann Asuka mit bebender Stimme, „um mich zu entschuldigen."

*** NGE ***

Während Kyoko Soryu an das Beobachtungsfenster getreten war, war Jörg Peters zu Nakamuras Terminal gegangen und hatte den NERV-Techniker leise aufgefordert, die Kameraübertragung auf das Geschehen auf dem Laufsteg zu fokussieren. Als er sich vorbeugte, flüsterte Nakamura: „Ey, Sie gehen ziemlich ran. Erst die kleine Ibuki und jetzt Doktor Soryu…" Dabei zwinkerte er anzüglich.

„Wie meinen Sie das?" flüsterte Peters zischend und die Schärfe in seiner Stimme schien Nakamura eigentlich nahelegen zu wollen, den Mund zu halten.

Doch der NERV-Techniker übersah den mitschwingenden Ratschlag.  
>„Nun, über die Tochter an die Mutter… sie hat sich ja auch gut gehalten…"<p>

Peters warf ihm einen eisigen Blick zu.  
>„Vergessen Sie nicht, wer Sie sind, Herr Nakamura."<br>Kurz, nur einen Herzschlag lang, ließ er die Maske von Freundlichkeit und jovialer Höflichkeit fallen, mit der er den Technikern des Test- und Hangarareals bisher begegnet war.

Nakamura zuckte zusammen.

Peters lächelte wieder, verschwand wieder völlig in dem Kokon, den er nach außen präsentierte.  
>„Ich sehe, wir verstehen uns."<p>

*** NGE ***

„Entschuldigen…?" echote Hikari überrascht.

Asuka verharrte in der Verbeugung, den Blick zu Boden gerichtet.  
>„Ich weiß, dass mein Verhalten euch gegenüber eigentlich unentschuldbar ist. Ich war gemein und verletzend zu euch und den anderen. Und ich habe dir großes Leid zugefügt, Klassensprecherin."<br>Sie verblieb noch mehrere rasche Atemzüge in dieser Haltung, die Arme seitlich steif gegen den Leib gepresst.  
>„Ich kann euch nur um Verzeihung bitten."<br>Dann richtete sie sich wieder auf, tat einen Schritt auf die beiden zu. In ihrem Auge glitzerte es feucht.  
>„Suzuhara, wenn es dir hilft… dann hau mir eine rein."<br>Dabei drehte sie leicht den Kopf und präsentierte ihm die rechte Wange.  
>„Ich weiß, dass du mehrfach davor gestanden hast… und ich verdiene es wohl auch für das, was ich euch angetan habe…"<p>

Toji Suzuhara spürte, wie sein Herz in der Brust raste und sein Atem schneller ging. Er ballte die Fäuste, lockerte sie wieder, ballte die Hände wieder zu Fäusten, ließ sie dann sinken. Zusammen mit seiner Entscheidung überkam ihn eine tiefe innere Ruhe.  
>„Ich schlage keine Mädchen.<br>Vor seinem geistigen Auge sah er Shinji Ikari, dem er zur Wiedergutmachung ebenfalls angeboten hatte, ihm einen Schlag zu verpassen, und der dies abgelehnt hatte. Damals hatte er ihn nicht verstanden, doch heute war ihm klar, dass man gleiches nicht immer mit gleichem vergelten musste.  
>„Beweise uns lieber in Zukunft, dass du deine Entschuldigung ehrlich meinst."<p>

„Das werde ich…" flüsterte Asuka und wagte ein zaghaftes Lächeln.  
>Da klatschte es laut, spürte sie eine kräftige Ohrfeige, die sie in Richtung des Geländers beförderte. Der Berührung und dem Geräusch folgte ein stechender Schmerz. - Hikari war nicht so rücksichtsvoll gewesen wie Suzuhara…<p>

„Das solltest du besser", zischte Hikari, als sie an Asuka vorbeirauschte und durch die Tür verschwand.

„Ahm…" setzte Toji an, sah sich irgendwie verloren um und eilte seiner Freundin dann nach. Er holte Hikari problemlos ein, sie stand schwer atmend hinter der Gangbiegung an die Wand gelehnt und hielt sich die schmerzende rechte Hand. Immer noch wusste er nicht, was er sagen sollte, doch als sie ihn umarmte und dabei still weinte, waren auch keine Worte nötig, sondern nur starke Arme, um ihr den gesuchten Halt zu geben…

*** NGE ***

Die Übertragung aus dem Testareal erfolgte ohne Ton, dennoch zuckten beide Betrachter des Bildschirms – Peters und Nakamura – bei der Ohrfeige zusammen und glaubten einen Moment lang, das Klatschen in den Ohren widerhallen zu hören.

„Was macht Horaki da mit meiner Tochter!" stieß Doktor Soryu hervor und hatte die Tür nach draußen bereits halb geöffnet, als Peters ihr die Hand auf den Unterarm legte.

„Nicht…"

„Soll ich denn zusehen, wie Asuka verprügelt wird?"

„Das ist… Teil des Heilungsprozesses…"

„Wie…?"

„Hikari hat ihre versteckte Wut in einem Schlag rausgelassen. Ich würde mir weitaus größere Sorgen machen, hätte sie Asuka zornig angeschwiegen. So sehe ich gute Chancen für eine künftige Zusammenarbeit."  
>Als er sah, dass Soryu immer noch nicht verstand, fügte er hinzu:<br>„Doktor Soryu, ihre Tochter fügt sich seit über zehn Jahren in eine Rolle ein, die nicht die eines normalen Mädchens ist. Sie wurde zu einem Soldaten erzogen, einer Kämpferin. Sie denkt nicht ganz in denselben Bahnen wie ein Mädchen ihres Alters. Und bei Hikari Horaki kristallisieren sich ebenfalls Verhaltensweisen heraus, die nicht mehr ganz mädchenhaft sind."

„Erklären Sie es mir – schnell." flüsterte Asukas Mutter gehetzt.

„Frauen vertragen sich entweder oder schweigen sich über Jahre hinweg nachtragend an. Männer gehen einander entweder künftig aus dem Weg, vertragen sich abends in der Kneipe oder tragen es auf dem Hof aus, bis einer blutend am Boden liegt oder beider Wut verraucht ist und sie imstande sind, halbwegs vernünftig zu kommunizieren. – In der heutigen, modernen Gesellschaft verschwimmen die Grenzen zwischen diesem Geschlechterverhalten jedoch zusehends…"

„Herr Peters, ich war nur zehn Jahre fort, nicht einhundert, solche Entwicklungen gab es schon in meiner Jugend", erklärte Soryu mit leicht süffisantem Unterton, den Peters als den Versuch erkannte, ihre eigene Unsicherheit zu überspielen. Dann eilte sie die Treppe hinab zu ihrer Tochter, wollte sie tröstend in die Arme nehmen, doch Asuka hob abwehrend die Hände.

„Es ist in Ordnung, Mama."

„Sie hat dich geschlagen – niemand darf dich schlagen…"

„Doch, das… hatte ich wohl verdient."  
>Asuka hob den Blick und eine Träne rollte aus ihrem rechten Augenwinkel.<br>„Ich war in der Vergangenheit eine furchtbare Person."  
>Obwohl auf ihrer rechten Wange immer noch der rote Handabdruck zu pulsieren schien, gelang ihr ein Lächeln, als sie die Treppe hinaufrief:<br>„Jörgi, ab wann bin ich wieder auf dem Trainingsplan? Ich muss einiges nachholen!"

Kyoko Soryu zuckte zusammen.  
>„Asuka, wir hatten es doch besprochen – sobald Doktor Akagi dich rundum durchgecheckt hat und dir die Freigabe gibt, fliegen wir nach Deutschland und weg von all dem hier. Fort von der Geisterstadt da oben, fort von NERV, fort von den EVANGELIONs…"<p>

„Du hast darüber gesprochen. Aber du hast mich nicht gefragt, wie ich dazu stehe. Mama, ich bin eine EVA-Pilotin. Solange ich gebraucht werde, ist mein Platz hier…"

Jörg Peters wusste es besser, als sich einzumischen…

*** NGE ***

In einer großen Halle zwei Stockwerke tiefer und um mehrere hundert Meter Richtung Zentrum der Geofront versetzt betrachtete Doktor Akagi gerade ihre neueste Schöpfung – während seit ein paar Tagen in der Genschmiede auf Hochtouren daran gearbeitet wurde, Einheit-05 fertigzustellen, stand sie vor der Finalisierung eines Projektes, zu dem Reika Ikaris Bericht sie angeregt hatte.  
>Nun, was denkst du?" fragte Akagi in das Mikrophon ihres Headsets.<p>

„Ohne Synchronverbindung etwas ungewohnt", antwortete Reika aus dem Inneren des knapp drei Meter großen Exoskeletts.  
>Optisch war es ein großes Ei aus Metall mit Armen und Beinen, die aus einem überdimensionierten Baukasten zu stammen schienen. Die Beine waren angewinkelt, würden in gestrecktem Zustand aber die Körpergröße des EXOs um einen weiteren Meter erhöhen. Die Arme ließen sich strecken auf eine Maximalreichweite von zweieinhalb Metern. Der rechte endete in einer grobschlächtigen Hand, der linke in einer Greifklaue. Das Ei selbst war eine Steuerkapsel, die Hülle bestand aus einer halbdurchsichtigen Metalllegierung, auf die Akagi besonders stolz war – und angesichts derer sie mit dem Gedanken spielte, sich noch einen Doktortitel in Metallurgie zuzulegen. In der Kapsel befand sich eine Mischung aus Pilotensitz und –harnisch, bei dem konzeptuell auf den Pilotensitz eines EVANGELIONs zurückgegriffen worden war. Solange der Pilot im Harnisch steckte, wurden seine Muskelbewegungen direkt auf das Exoskelett übertragen – neben der erhöhten Reichweite kam die effektive Kraftverstärkung durch die Hydrauliken dazu.<br>Die EXO-Einheit, in der Reika saß, war nicht die einzige in der Werkhalle, insgesamt waren fünf Prototypen in einer Reihe aufgestellt. Bei zweien stand die Zugangsklappe noch offen – der Eikörper wurde von der Vorderseite her betreten, welche sich teilweise aufklappen ließ, wobei die Klappe nach oben schwang und nach unten, zum Boden hin, eine Leiter ausklappte, um den Höhenunterschied überwinden zu können – noch einer dieser einfachen Mechanismen, die in ihrer Eleganz Ritsuko Bewunderung für den zuständigen Ingenieur abverlangten. Die anderen EXOs waren mit Ayanamis bemannt; Akagi hatte es vorgezogen, für die Testphase auf Piloten zurückzugreifen, bei denen sie wusste, dass sie nicht zu Eigenmächtigkeiten neigten – von den Klonen würde keine in Versuchung geraten, die Fähigkeiten eines EXOs ohne vorherige Anweisung voll austesten zu wollen.

„Dann hätte der Bau auch etwas länger gedauert. Wir haben eine knappe Woche für unsere letzten Testläufe, ehe die Serienproduktion anlaufen soll. Dann müssen wir wissen, welche Konfigurationen letztendlich übernommen werden sollen."

Alle fünf Eier waren auf den ersten Blick identisch, auf den zweiten – und eventuelle dritte – hin erkannte man aber durchaus Unterschiede – bei dem einen war die Konstruktion der Füße anders, bei einem anderen hatte die Hand nur drei normale Finger, dafür aber zwei Daumen. Und Reikas EXO war als kleine Spielerei mit einem Jetpack ausgestattet. In der Spitze des Eies lagen die Sensoren, welche ihre Daten und Übertragungen auf eine Reihe kleiner Monitore im Inneren der Kapsel überspielten – wieder ein Konzept, das von den EVA-EntryPlugs übernommen worden war.  
>Die Idee selbst hatte Akagi von Reika enthalten – dem Mädchen, das sie aus jener Zwischendimension begleitet hatte, die von dem Engel Tabris als Reich der Kreuzwege bezeichnet worden war. Reika stammte aus einem alternativen Zeitstrom, einem alternativen Universum. In dieser Parallelrealität hatte Gendo Ikaris Projekt-E keine gigantischen Kampfmaschinen hervorgebracht, sondern „nur" diese eiförmigen Exoskelette. Reika Ikari hatte berichtet, wozu die EXOs ihrer Realität fähig gewesen waren – Akagi ging davon aus, vielleicht sechs Monate davon entfernt zu sein, einen entsprechenden Grad an Miniaturisierung zu erreichen. Allerdings war sie sich nicht sicher, ob sie dies überhaupt wollte und ob es überhaupt Sinn machte; sobald sie die EXOs mit PROPHET-Interfaces ausstattete, wurden Piloten zur Synchronisation benötigt und liefen diese die üblichen Gefahren – und woher sollte sie überhaupt diese Piloten nehmen… Von Ikaris genetischem Programm war nur eine Handvoll Kinder übrig. In den letzten Wochen hatte sie auf Wunsch des Kontrollkomitees Tests mit einer halben Hundertschaft Elitesoldaten und Spitzenpiloten aus der ganzen Welt durchgeführt, welche sich allesamt als untauglich erwiesen hatten, eine Synchronisation einzugehen – aber das hätte sie auch von Anfang an sagen können, schließlich war die Synchronverbindung mit Abstimmung auf die Children und deren – wie sie mittlerweile wusste – genetische Komposition entwickelt worden.<p>

„Die einzelnen Systeme wurden bereits auf ihre Funktionsfähigkeit getestet, jetzt geht es um das Zusammenspiel der Komponenten. – Also: Einmal im Gänsemarsch durch die Halle zum Warmlaufen und dann sehen wir uns an, welche Geschwindigkeiten machbar sind und wie lange die Akkus unter Belastung durchhalten!"

*** NGE ***

Pünktlich um zwölf Uhr mittags betrat Maya Ibuki den Erholungsbereich des NERV-Hauptquartiers. Unter dem Arm trug sie mehrere Kladden. Eilig marschierte sie an dem leeren Schwimmbecken vorbei, in dem das Wasser träge gegen den Rand schwappte, und steuerte auf die Tische zu, die abseits an den großen Fenstern zu einer der hydroponischen Gartenanlagen standen. Kurz vergewisserte sie sich fast schon aus Gewohnheit, dass zwischen den Pflanzen nicht eventuell Soldaten in Tarnkleidung lauerten, ehe sie sich ihren Schutzbefohlenen zuwandte.  
>Ihr Blick wanderte über ihre versammelte ‚Klasse' – zehn völlig identische Ayanamis in völlig identischen Schuluniformen, Hikari Horaki in derselben Kleidung, Toji Suzuhara in seinem Trainingsanzug – <em>hatte der Junge eigentlich andere Sachen<em>? – bildeten die Klasse der ‚Großen'. Mari Suzuhara und Nozomi Horaki stellten die zweite Gruppe dar. Und dann gab es noch die Drei, die drei Ayanami-Klone im körperlichen Entwicklungsstadium von Fünfjährigen, denen bisher niemand Namen gegeben hatte. Etwas abseits saß Eikyu Ayanami, deren Kleidung – dunkle Bluse und heller Rock – Maya bestens bekannt war, schließlich handelte es sich um Leihgaben aus ihrem eigenen Kleiderschrank, nur der weiße Kittel, den Eikyu darüber trug, stammte nicht aus ihrem Koffer. Eikyu war in gewisser Weise ein Sonderfall. Ihr Intelligenzquotient war wahrscheinlich höher als Sempai Akagis, was für Maya ein beängstigender Gedanke war. Das Mädchen sog Wissen auf wie ein Schwamm und konnte theoretisches Wissen ohne weitere große Hilfestellung anwenden – nur im Bereich des Sozialverhaltens war sie ein ebenso unbeschriebenes Blatt wie die übrigen Ayanamis. Wie die meisten ihrer Schwestern orientierte sie sich an einem Vorbild und versuchte, es nach Kräften zu imitieren. In Eikyus Fall war das erste „Opfer" dieser Verhaltensweise Sempai Akagi gewesen; nachdem diese es ihr untersagt hatte, sich an ihr zu orientieren, hatte Eikyu damit begonnen, Elemente von Mayas Auftreten zu kopieren – worauf Maya von Akagi aufmerksam gemacht worden war, die ihr das Versprechen abgenommen hatte, dieses Verhalten zu unterbinden, sobald es zu offensichtlich wurde. Gegenwärtig saß das bebrillte Mädchen mit derselben aufmerksamen Körperhaltung da, welche auch Maya an den Tag legte, wenn sie jemandem zuhörte. Ihre Schwestern dagegen hatten allesamt dieselbe Körperhaltung angenommen – sie saßen kerzengrade da, die Rücken durchgedrückt, die Hände vor sich auf der Tischplatte gefaltet. Sempai Akagi – und ein paar Angehörige der medizinischen Abteilung – hatte die These geäußert, dass die Ayanamis ähnlich junger Küken von anderen Menschen geprägt wurden. Für Maya war dies zugleich ein faszinierender und beängstigender Gedanke – faszinierend, weil sie sich vorstellen konnte, dass eine Ayanami ihr so ähnlich werden konnte wie eine Zwillingschwester, und beängstigend aus demselben Grund. Interessanterweise spürte sie nicht die Nervosität, welche sie die letzten Wochen erfüllt hatte, und waren die Stimmen in ihrem Kopf zu einem leisen, eigentlich schon erträglichen Hintergrundflüstern verstummt seit… - sie unterdrückte ein Lächeln - … dem _Vorfall_ im Anschluss an die erfolgreiche Bergung Asukas. Maya bemühte sich, die Erinnerung zu verdrängen – aus professioneller Sicht war es ganz klar ein Fehler gewesen, für den sie seltsamerweise keine Reue verspürte.  
>Maya legte die Kladden auf dem nächsten Tisch ab und nahm das zuoberst liegende Klemmbrett.<p>

Hikari verfiel in alte Verhaltensweisen, als sie sich erhob und mit geübter Stimme die anderen zum Aufstehen, Verbeugen und Setzen aufforderte. Während die Ayanamis ohne zu Zögern den Anweisungen nachkamen – Befehle zu befolgen, war gewissermaßen in ihre Gene kodiert worden -, zeigten Tojis Bewegungen eine Mischung aus Widerwillen und Schnarchnasigkeit, als befände er sich auf Autopilot und schlief mit offenen Augen. Und die kleinen Schwestern der beiden schienen sich fürstlich über die Ernsthaftigkeit Hikaris zu amüsieren.

„Hallo, zusammen!" begann Maya. „Ich habe es leider nicht geschafft, eure Hausaufgaben vollständig durchzusehen. Aber das hole ich gleich nach, während ihr andere Aufgaben macht."  
>Sie ging die Anwesenheitsliste durch, hakte anwesenden Ayanamis ab, von denen sich bis auf Eikyu alle mit Nummern identifizierten, verteilte gemäß dem mit den MAGI ausgearbeiteten Lehrplan auf die Kinder abgestimmte Übungen und machte sich an die Korrektur der Hausaufgaben.<br>Und plötzlich stahl sich doch ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht…

*** NGE ***

Nach dem Ende des Unterrichts ging Maya in die Kantine zum Essen – und machte fast kehrt, als sie Jörg Peters in der Schlange stehen sah. Noch immer war sie sich nicht im Klaren darüber, was wirklich zwischen ihnen der letzten Nacht geschehen war – sah man vom rein Körperlichen ab. Jemand stieß sie ins Kreuz und brummte, sie solle sich bewegen. Rein automatisch setzte sie einen Fuß vor den anderen, fand sich plötzlich auf einer Höhe mit Peters. Ihre Blicke trafen sich, sie lächelte nervös, unsicher.

Peters erwiderte das Lächeln ebenso zaghaft  
>„Ibuki-san…"<p>

„Leutnant Peters…"

„Wollen wir eventuell zusammen essen?"

Sie nickte.

Kodama Horaki stand an der Essenausgabe und tauschte ihr ausgehändigte, im Eingangsbereich zu erwerbende Coupons gegen Wärmehaltebehälter mit Essen. Ibuki und Peters stellten beide ihre Behälter vor sich auf Tabletts, die sie zu einem der Tische trugen, wo zwei gegenüberliegende Plätze frei waren.  
>Wortlos öffneten sie ihre Schachteln.<p>

„Tja, dann guten Appetit", murmelte Peters – oder besser, hauchte er.

Sie blickte auf seine Finger, sah, dass er eine Plastikgabel aus dem Besteckbehälter zog.  
>„Wieder eine Gabel?"<p>

Peters sah auf, ihre Blicke begegneten einander.  
>„Ich glaube, mit den Stäbchen muss ich noch etwas üben."<br>Ein kurzes Lächeln zuckte über sein Gesicht.  
>Dann aßen sie schweigend.<p>

Die NERV-Angehörigen neben ihnen standen auf und trugen ihre Tabletts zum Abgabeschalter.

Sie waren allein – oder wenigstens ohne unmittelbare Zuhörer. Peters nutzte die Gelegenheit, um sich vorzubeugen.  
>„Maya, ich habe nur eine Bitte – eine Antwort…"<p>

Wieder trafen sich ihre Blicke. In seinen Augen lag eine seltsame Mischung aus stählerner Härte und bittendem Flehen.

„Heute Nacht… hast du mich benutzt, haben wir einander benutzt oder gibt es die Möglichkeit, dass da… mehr war?"

Mayas Finger zitterten leicht und ihre Lippen bebten, als sie mit der ungewollten Frage konfrontiert und gezwungen wurde, selbst nach einer Antwort zu suchen.

Auf seine eigene Weise sah er ihre Unsicherheit, senkte den Blick.  
>„Ich brauche die Antwort nicht sofort. Denk bitte darüber nach. Und solange… sollten wir uns wie zivilisierte Menschen… wie Kollegen verhalten."<p>

„Ja", flüsterte sie, doch da war er bereits aufgestanden.

„Kommandant Fuyutsuki will mich gleich in seinem Büro sehen. Entweder behalten sie mich hier oder ich bekomme meine Marschbefehle…"  
>Peters nahm sein Tablett und wandte sich bereits ab, als Maya hochschoss.<p>

„Ich hoffe, wir können weiter zusammenarbeiten", presste sie hervor.

Einen Augenblick lang wanderte sein rechter Mundwinkel für sie nicht erkennbar nach oben.

*** NGE ***

Der amtierende NERV-Oberbefehlshaber war nicht allein in seinem Büro. Bei ihm waren Doktor Akagi und Eikyu Ayanami. Die Bürokraft im Vorzimmer führte Peters herein.

Für Jörg war es das erste Mal, dass er das Büro des Kommandanten betrat – und das erste Mal, dass er diesem offiziell begegnete, dennoch erkannte er den alten Mann in der rangabzeichenlosen Uniform wieder als einen derjenigen, die bei der Vorbereitung der holografischen Präsentation geholfen hatten. Die Erkenntnis, dass der NERV-Kommandant sich kommentarlos unter seine Leute mischte und ihnen zur Hand gibt, ließ ihn innehalten. Von der deutschen Zweigstelle her kannte er dies nicht – Major Maasters war zwar jovial und oft kumpelhaft aufgetreten, hatte aber zu wissenschaftlichen Versuchsanordnung und Apparaturen stets Abstand gewahrt – weil er nichts von ihnen verstand und insgeheim befürchtete, mehr Schaden anzurichten als zu helfen. Und Professor Doktor Myers ließ andere arbeiten und kassierte dann die Lorbeeren…  
>Er nahm vor dem riesigen Schreibtisch Haltung an.<br>„Sir, Second Lieutenant Peters wie angewiesen zur Stelle, Sir."

„Stehen Sie bequem."  
>Fuyutsuki erhob sich und streckte seinem Besucher nach westlicher Art die Hand entgegen.<br>„Es ist zwar ein paar Tage zu spät, aber – Willkommen bei NERV."

„Danke, Sir."

Der Kommandant deutete auf einen freien Stuhl.  
>„Setzen Sie sich doch. Doktor Akagi kenne Sie ja schon. Die junge Dame ist Fräulein Eikyu Ayanami, Doktor Akagis Praktikantin."<p>

Peters sah zu dem blauhaarigen Mädchen mit der Brille hinüber, versuchte es rein routinemäßig zu lesen – und sah _nichts_. Normalerweise war er in der Lage, aus der Körpersprache und anderen Anzeichen erste Informationen über eine Person zu gewinnen, doch Akagis Praktikantin war wie ein völlig unbeschriebenes Blatt. Sie saß stocksteif da, einen Notizblock auf den Knien, und erwiderte seinen Blick ohne zu blinzeln.  
>Er beeilte sich, mit einem Nicken in ihre Richtung aufzuzeigen, dass er sie zur Kenntnis genommen hatte.<p>

Doktor Akagi hatte einen Ellenbogen auf die Schreibtischplatte gestützt und saß Peters halb zugewandt. Vor ihr lag eine offene Mappe.

„Ich wollte Ihnen persönlich gratulieren zu Ihrem Erfolg heute Nacht." begann Fuyutsuki.

„Danke, Sir, aber ich habe nur auf der Basis gearbeitet, die Doktor Akagi und die Kollegen geschaffen haben."

Von Akagi kam ein missbilligendes „Hrmpf", doch davon ließ sich der Professor nicht aus der Ruhe bringen.  
>„Das wurde mir leicht anders zugetragen. Ihre Idee hat erst dafür gesorgt, dass wir zu Pilotin Soryu durchdringen konnte – und es waren Ihre Worte, welche sie davon überzeugt haben, aus dem EVA zurückzukehren."<p>

„Ihre Bescheidenheit ehrt Sie", griff Akagi den Faden auf, „doch letztendlich haben Sie genau die Erwartungen erfüllt, die wir in Sie gesetzt haben. Und daher – Gute Arbeit."

„Danke…"

„Stehen Sie zu Ihren Erfolgen. Ich habe hier eine Aufstellung der Projekte der deutschen Zweigstelle der letzten zwei Jahre und welche Erfolge Professor Myers für sich deklariert hat – so ziemlich alle. Da könnte man sich fragen, warum wir dort ein Dutzend namenhafte Experten und weitere Kräfte beschäftigen, wenn diese eine Frau offenbar alles ohne fremde Hilfe schafft… - sagen Sie nichts, ich weiß, dass Sie aufgrund Ihrer Lage ihr immer noch Loyalität schulden. Aber hier im Hauptquartier würde das anders laufen."

Peters spürte, wie sein Hals trocken wurde. Er schluckte.

„Leutnant, ich würde Sie gerne dauerhaft nach Tokio-3 versetzen. Doktor Akagi hat Sie mir wärmstens ans Herz gelegt und ich sehe keinen Grund, einen Experten wie Sie wieder ziehen zu lassen. Allerdings benötige ich dazu auch Ihre Zustimmung, wie es ihr Vertrag mit NERV vorsieht."  
>Fuyutsuki schob eine Kladde über den Tisch.<br>„Lesen Sie sich alles durch, überdenken Sie es und geben Sie mir bis morgen Mittag Ihre Antwort."

Peters Finger tasteten sich millimeterweise auf die Kladde zu, verharrten in der Luft, als befürchte er, sich verbrennen zu können. Dann atmete er tief ein und zog sie zu sich.  
>„Da gibt es nicht viel zu überlegen. Wenn Sie mich wollen, bin ich Ihr Mann."<p>

Fuyutsuki lachte. Es war ein erfrischendes Lachen, als würde sich ein Teil der Last, die Peters auf seinen Schultern lasten zu sehen schien, lösen.  
>„Sie haben nicht einmal das Angebot gelesen."<p>

Akagi lehnte sich mit einem gut verborgenen, zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck zurück.

Peters schlug die Kladde auf.

„Mit einem Wechsel ins Hauptquartier sind natürlich die entsprechenden zusätzlichen Bezüge verbunden, um Ihnen den Umzug um die halbe Welt zu erleichtern. NERV wird Ihnen bei der Suche nach einer Wohnung in der Stadt oder der Nähe helfen und natürlich können Sie im Hauptquartier in einem der Bereitschaftsquartiere unterkommen, bis Sie eine Bleibe gefunden haben – der Quartiermeister hat mir mitgeteilt, dass Sie sich noch nicht bei ihm gemeldet hätten. Doktor Akagi sagte mir, dass Sie sich in einem leerstehenden Büro im Hangarsektor einquartiert hätten und dort wahrscheinlich während der letzten Tage auch übernachtet hätten."

„Das… stimmt… Es erschien mir angesichts der knappen Zeit angemessen, um die Wegzeiten abzukürzen."

„Ich schätze Kollegen, die in ihrer Arbeit aufgehen und auch solche Opfer zu bringen bereit sind – aber melden Sie sich doch im Anschluss beim Quartiermeister und lassen Sie sich eine Unterkunft der Kategorie C zuweisen – Bereitschaftsquartier für Offiziere."

„Ja, Sir."  
>Peters hatte nie einen Vater gehabt, beziehungsweise konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, einen Vater gehabt zu haben, aber er assoziierte das Lächeln des Kommandanten mit dem Begriff <em>väterlich<em>.

„Aufgrund der besonderen Situation, in der wir sind, hat mich das Kontrollkomitee befugt, allen NERV-Angehörigen, die ins Hauptquartier wechseln, einen zusätzlichen Bonus zuzusichern – Tokio-3 ist leider nicht mehr die Stadt, die sie vor dem Angriff der Engel gewesen ist. Und es wird wohl noch einige Zeit dauern, bis dieser Zustand behoben werden kann. Gut… Doktor Akagi möchte Sie als Leiter des Testcenters einsetzen. Damit läge die Ausbildung und Überwachung der Piloten in ihren Händen. Sollte es zu einem Einsatz der EVANGELIONs kommen, wäre Ihr Platz in der Hangarkontrolle und nach Start der Einheiten in der Zentrale. Fühlen Sie sich dem gewachsen?"

Peters zögerte kurz, reflektierte, dass er bisher keine solche Verantwortung offiziell übernommen hatte. Doch während Asukas Ausbildung war er oft genug allein gewesen und hatte sie durch den Synchronisationsprozess geleitet.  
>„Ja, Sir." sagte er im Brustton der Überzeugung.<p>

„Eine solche Position bringt natürlich ziemliche Verantwortung mit sich", kam es von der Seite von Akagi. „Aber ich habe keine Zweifel, dass Sie das schaffen – zur Not gibt es ja noch die eingespielte Hangarcrew, auf die Sie sich verlassen können. Natürlich können wir diesen Posten keinem Second Lieutenant geben."

Fuyutsuki nahm den zugespielten Ball auf.  
>„Sobald Ihr Wechsel ins Hauptquartier bestätigt und der Papierkram erledigt ist, steigen Sie automatisch in den Rang eines First Lieutenants mit entsprechenden Befugnissen und passender Sicherheitseinstufung auf. Zu den Voraussetzungen gehört unter anderem eine Überprüfung durch Sektion-II. Wenn Sie beim Quartiermeister waren, suchen Sie den Abteilungsleiter, Major Kaji, auf."<p>

„Ja, Sir."

„Noch Fragen?"

Peters blickte von einem der anderen zum nächsten, schüttelte den Kopf.  
>„Nein, Sir."<p>

„Dann können Sie gehen."

Als Peters den Raum verlassen hatte, nickte Fuyutsuki Akagi zu.  
>„Ganz, wie Sie und Major Kaji es vorhergesagt haben."<br>Der alte Mann seufzte.  
>„Irgendwie tragen wir alle die Narben des Impacts, nicht wahr?"<p>

„Erhalte ich Ihre Genehmigung, Peters auf das nächste Problem anzusetzen?"  
>Akagi klopfte auf ihre Mappe.<br>„Wenn meine Theorie stimmt, könnte seine Sichtweise hilfreich sein."

„Natürlich, Doktor Akagi. Von meiner Seite aus haben Sie grünes Licht."

„Danke, Professor."

„Und ansonsten… hier sind ihre Formulare, sind Sie sich ganz sicher, dass Sie das wollen?"

„Ja, Professor, ich habe es mir gut überlegt."

„Ich kann Ihren Gedankengang nachvollziehen und bin weitestgehend Ihrer Meinung."  
>Damit überreichte er ihr eine weitere Aktenkladde.<p>

Akagi öffnete die Mappe, überflog die vier Seiten darin und setzte dann unter jede Seite ihre Unterschrift und ihren persönlichen Stempel, ehe sie die Papiere an Fuyutsuki zurückgab.

Der Professor nickte.  
>„Dann übergebe ich die Ayanamis in Ihre Obhut als gesetzlicher Vormund."<p>

*** NGE ***

Nachdem Peters den Quartiermeister aufgesucht und sich eine Unterkunft hatte zuweisen lassen, begab er sich wie angewiesen ins Büro des Abteilungsleiters von Sektion-II. In dem engen Büro stand eine Zigarettenrauchwolke und der stoppelbärtige Mann im Büro machte auf Peters den Eindruck, gewaltig unter Druck zu stehen, als er ihn auf sein Klopfen hin hereinzitierte.

„Major Kaji, sicher hat Kommandant Fuyutsuki Sie bereits davon in Kenntnis gesetzt…"

Ryoji Kaji winkte den anderen herein und drückte dabei seine Zigarette aus.  
>„Kommen Sie rein, Jörg", erklärte er in akzentfreiem Deutsch und grinste dabei breit. „Wie lange ist es jetzt her, acht Monate?"<p>

„Kommt in etwa hin, Sir."

„Ah, Sir… bin ich derart gealtert?"

„Sie wirken angespannt."

„Oh, ja, Ihnen kann man kaum etwas vormachen… Was macht das Bein?"

„Dasselbe wie jeden Tag seit dem Impact, schätze ich. Es ist noch dran. Die neue Stützmanschette ist das Geld wert, das die Entwicklung gekostet haben dürfte."  
>Peters überspielte seinen Anflug von einem Lächeln und einem Schulterzucken, mit dem er Kaji aber nicht einmal ansatzweise täuschen konnte.<p>

„Vielleicht lässt sich das eines Tages richten – Sie sind hier schließlich in einem Zentrum der Genforschung, das sich auch mit Klonen beschäftigt. Wenn Doktor Akagi ein S2-Organ klonen kann, sollten Muskelmasse für Ihr Bein und ein neues Knie doch ein Klacks sein…" Kaji griff nach einer Mappe. „So, Sie sind hier zur anstehenden Sicherheitsüberprüfung, nicht wahr? – Tja, da kann ich Sie beruhigen, ich habe fast schon alles ohne Sie abgehakt. Nur noch… - aber setzen Sie sich doch."  
>Mit einem Schlag verschwand die Freundlichkeit aus Kajis Stimme.<br>„Und die Hände auf die Kontaktplatten. Die folgenden Fragen mit Ja oder Nein beantworten."

Peters unterdrückte ein Seufzen, als er die flachen Hände auf die Meßflächen des Lügendetektors legte.

Eine halbe Stunde später, in der Peters im Akkord erst Fragen zur Kalibrierung und dann eine bunte Mischung zu seinem Hintergrund, seiner Gesinnung und der potentiellen Zugehörigkeit zu diversen gefährlichen Gruppierungen beantwortet hatte, setzte Kaji bei der letzten Frage sein Kreuzchen und lehnte sich wieder zurück.

„Die Hände noch auf den Kontakten lassen. Eine Frage habe ich noch."  
>Ein jungenhaftes Grinsten legte sich über seine Züge.<br>„Was läuft zwischen Ihnen und Leutnant Ibuki?"  
>Als Peters zusammenzuckte, begann Kaji zu lachen.<br>„Danke, das genügt. – Die Überprüfung ist beendet."

„Was…"

„Haben Sie eine Ahnung, wie schnell sich in diesem Laden Gerüchte verbreiten? – Nein, ich will gar nicht wissen, was zwischen Ihnen beiden läuft, ich möchte Ihnen nur einen Rat geben. Maya hat unter den NERV-Mitarbeitern viele Freunde, darunter sind sicher auch ein paar stille Verehrer, aber die meisten betrachten sie als eine Art kleine Schwester. Das Mädel weiß es wahrscheinlich selbst nicht, aber es müsste sich nur ernsthaft über jemanden beklagen und ein wütender Mob versenkt denjenigen wahrscheinlich mit Betonschuhen im nächsten Fluss."

„Ja, gut… Danke für die Warnung…"  
>Peters schluckte bei der Erkenntnis, dass der Major es völlig ernst meinte.<p>

„Ich lasse die Ergebnisse noch von den Rechnern gegenprüfen, aber mir sind keine Unregelmäßigkeiten aufgefallen. Insofern steht Ihrer Höhereinstufung nichts im Wege. – Und genau das beabsichtige ich auszunutzen. Hier."  
>Damit verstreute er mehrere Fotos über den Tisch.<p>

Peters würgte kurz und schluckte dann seine letzte Mahlzeit wieder hinunter.  
>„Eine Vorwarnung wäre nett gewesen…" murmelte er, während er mit jeder Hand ein Bild nahm. Jedes Bild zeigte eine Leiche, es waren ein Mann und eine Frau, beide unbekleidet und offenbar auf einem Obduktionstisch liegend. Die Frau wies schwere Stichwunden im Oberkörperbereich auf. Die Männerleiche war schon älter und zeigte Verwesungsspuren.<br>„Was soll das?"

„Zwei Leichen, gefunden in den letzten Tagen. Der Mann wurde vor ein paar Wochen getötet, die Frau vor ein paar Tagen. Hier sind die Obduktionsberichte."

„Und wie soll ich…"

„Lesen", befahl Kaji.

„Hm…"  
>Peters Blick wanderte zwischen den Berichten und den Fotos hin und her. Er musste sich anstrengen und regelrecht überwinden, die Bilder näher in Augenschein zu nehmen.<p>

Währenddessen blätterte Ryoji Kaji in seinen Unterlagen, machte in seinen Aufzeichnungen Vermerke, sortierte Seiten um - und klopfte dabei leise mit den Fingerkuppen im Takt auf die Tischplatte.

Schließlich räusperte Peters sich, schluckte erneut den Kloß in seinem Hals hinunter, um so neutral und emotionslos wie möglich sprechen zu können, um die Bilder nicht zu sehr an sich heranlassen zu müssen.  
>„Die Stichwunden folgen einem Muster. Die ältesten Verletzungen waren schmerzhaft, aber nicht unmittelbar tödlich, dann kamen Verletzungen, die ärztlicher Hilfe bedurft hätten aufgrund des Blutverlustes, und schließlich tödliche Wunden. Ihr Täter geht methodisch vor…. Und bei dem Mann… ein ähnlich methodisches Muster. Der Täter hat ihm erst Schmerzen zugefügt, aber nicht bewegungs- oder gar funktionsunfähig gemacht. Dann kamen andere Stellen an die Reihe… das Jochbein, die Nase, die Rippen… schließlich Arme und Beine… diese Bilder sprechen in Verbindung mit der Dokumentation eine beängstigende Sprache. Ihr Täter ist ein Profi, der sich darauf versteht, Schmerzen zuzufügen – wahrscheinlich um von seinen Opfern Informationen herauszupressen oder sie zu bestimmten Handlungen zu veranlassen – ein wahrer Folterknecht."<p>

„Sie sprechen von einem Täter?"

„Ja. Die Methodik ist unterschiedlich, aber das Muster ist verräterisch. Entweder ist es derselbe Täter oder es handelt sich um zwei Täter mit derselben Ausbildung und Verhaltensweise. – Das ist natürlich nur meine Meinung als Laie."

„Oh, die deckt sich mit der meinen und der von mehreren Experten, die sich ein paar Stunden länger mit der Materie befasst haben."

„Gut. Ich gehe ferner davon aus, dass der Täter eine vergleichsweise geringe Meinung von Frauen hat – das weibliche Opfer wurde sofort mit dem Messer attackiert, obwohl er offenbar imstande ist, einen durchschnittlichen Mann kräftemäßig zu kontrollieren."

„Darauf wurde ich auch schon hingewiesen. Stellt sich die Frage, ob das ein kultureller Wesenszug ist oder der Mörder entsprechende soziopathische Tendenzen besitzt, die sich Bahn gebrachen haben."

„Dann gestatten Sie mir meine Ausgangsfrage: Was soll das?"

„Jörg, aufgrund des Umstandes, dass ich Sie kenne, und der Tatsache, dass Sie erst nach Auffinden der jüngeren Leiche in Tokio-3 eingetroffen sind, scheiden Sie vollständig als Tatverdächtiger aus. Im Augenblick gehören sie damit zu einem Personenkreis von vielleicht einhundert Leuten. Wissen Sie, wie viele Mitarbeiter NERV derzeit im Hauptquartier beschäftigt? – Fast sechstausend Menschen. Und das allein im Hauptquartier und trotz der Abwanderungswelle nach dem Angriff der Armee und trotz all der Verluste an Menschenleben während der Schlacht. Mir wurde beigebracht, niemandem zu vertrauen – aber Sie, mein Freund, befinden sich in der äußerst seltenen Lage, dass ich Ihnen vertraue."

„Soll ich jetzt für Sie auf Mörderjagd gehen?"

„Nein, das wäre doch etwas viel verlangt. Ich möchte nur aus ihrer besonderen Gabe Nutzen ziehen – sollte Ihnen jemand begegnen, dem sie so etwas", Kajis Hand schlug flach auf die Bilder, „zutrauen, dann informieren mich sofort – und nur mich… oder eine der Ayanamis…"

„Der… Ayanamis?"

„Hm, darüber sollte Sie besser jemand anders informieren, sobald der Einstufungsprozess abgeschlossen ist. Sie erkennen sie, wenn Sie sie sehen… - Fangen Sie nicht an, auf eigene Faust Detektiv zu spielen, dabei verbrennen Sie sich die Finger."

„Ahm…"

„Und dann wollte ich Ihnen noch sagen, dass ich froh bin, Sie im Hauptquartier zu haben – und da bin ich sicher nicht allein. Für Asuka fängt der Spießrutenlauf jetzt erst an…"

„Haben Sie schon mit ihr gesprochen?"

„Noch nicht – zu viel zu tun. Zwei Leichen, ein Täter auf freiem Fuß und dann noch hoher Besuch…"

„Sie würde sich sicher freuen."

„Ich bin ein wenig in Ungnade gefallen. – Wenn alles nach Plan läuft, werde ich in einem Vierteljahr Colonel Katsuragi heiraten."

„Major… Sie und heiraten?"  
>Peters blinzelte, analysierte Kajis Worte, den Tonfall, die Tonlage, kam zu dem Schluss, dass dieser es selbst nicht ganz glauben konnte.<br>„Entschuldigen Sie, das ist mir so rausgerutscht."

„Schon gut."  
>Das Telefon summte.<br>„Einen Augenblick…"  
>Er nahm den Hörer ab.<br>„Ja? – Ah, Ritsuko… - Ja, der ist noch bei mir. – In Ordnung, ich schicke ihn zu dir."  
>Kaji legte auf, sah Peters an.<br>„Stressiger Tag heute… Ritsuko… Doktor Akagi will Sie in ihrem Büro sehen."

„Naja, ich wüsste ohnehin nicht, was ich mit meiner Freizeit anfangen soll."

„Wissenschaftler…" murmelte Kaji. „Die Geofront mag ja immer noch die Spuren der Schlacht tragen, aber an der Oberfläche liegt nicht alles in Trümmern. Der Ostteil der Stadt hat eigentlich nichts abbekommen, da gibt es ein paar nette Ecken. Wie wäre es – ich lade Sie demnächst auf einen Drink ein und wir feiern Ihre Beförderung? Oder vielleicht lassen Sie sich von Maya die Stadt zeigen? – Nur ein Vorschlag…"

„Maya…"

„Sie scheint mir ein nettes Mädchen zu sein – für meinen Geschmack natürlich ein wenig zu jung, aber sie wäre ja in ihrem Alter…"

„Major, bitte – halten Sie sich aus meinem Privatleben raus, ihr letzter Versuch, mich zu verkuppeln war schon eine Katastrophe. Hm…"  
>Er nahm noch einmal die Mappe mit den Obduktionsberichten.<br>„Tatwaffe bei der Frau war nach Ansicht der Pathologin… uh… Lisa Ayanami? … eine auf Schalltechnologie basierende Schnittwaffe – oder besser ein PROGRESSIVE-Messer im Format für normale Menschen. Sie haben sicher schon die Prototypen im Hauptquartier überprüft?"

„Natürlich. Alle an Ort und Stelle im Lager, beziehungsweise im Tresor für Musterwaffen in der Waffenentwicklung – und da waren sie auch seit Wochen."

„Und die anderen Niederlassungen? – Ich weiß, dass in Deutschland eine PROGRESSIVE-Fertigungsanlage steht, schließlich musste EVA-02 mit Messern bestückt werden. Keine Ahnung, wie es in der Antarktis und Dubai aussieht…"

„Das wäre aber weit hergeholt… - warten Sie kurz…"  
>Kaji gab seinem Drehstuhl einen Stoß und rollte zu seinem Schreibtisch an der Wand hinüber, loggte sich ins MAGI-System ein und stellte mehrere Anfragen.<br>„Gemeldet wurde nichts. Aber ich richte eine Nachfrage an die Standortkommandeure, sicher ist sicher."

„Grüßen Sie bitte Major Maasters von mir."

„Der alte Eisenfresser vermisst Sie sicher – jetzt hat er niemanden mehr, der zwischen ihm und Myers steht und den Frust der guten Frau Professor auffängt… nun schauen Sie nicht so, Jörg."

„Ihre Tatwaffe muss nicht einmal wie ein Messer aussehen in inaktiven Zustand."  
>Peters zog mit langsamen Bewegungen sein Multifunktionswerkzeug aus der verborgenen Tasche in seinem Ärmel. Er wollte beim Sicherheitschef nicht den Eindruck einer Bedrohung erwecken.<br>„Das kennen Sie doch sicher noch."

„Ja, Ihr Spielzeug. Habe in Ihrer Akte gelesen, dass Sie damit eine MAGI-Einheit erledigt hätten."

„An diesem Ende befindet sich ein PROGRESSIVE-Projektor – passen Sie auf…"  
>Er verschob einige der feinen Schalter und Regler und richtete den Metallzylinder auf einen vor ihm auf der Tischplatte liegenden Stift. Schwach erkennbar entstanden zwei flimmernde Zangen, die sich auf weitere Reglerbewegungen hin um den Stift schlossen. Dann bewegte Peters sein Handgelenk und die Zange aus Schallenergie hob den Stift an.<br>„Leert den Akku sehr schnell. Ich könnte auch eine Klingenform konfigurieren. Die Zahl an möglichen Tatwerkzeugen steigt damit ziemlich an, schätze ich."  
>Das Werkzeug in seinen Händen begann zu summen. Er verschob wieder ein paar der Regler und der Stift fiel klappernd auf die Tischplatte zurück.<br>„Ich habe noch ein paar andere Möglichkeiten mit Magnetkräften und Elektroschocks. Aber fragen Sie mich nicht, ob mein _Spielzeug_sich als Waffe einsetzen ließe. Nur, wenn so etwas in einer NERV-Werkstatt quasi nebenbei zusammengebastelt wird, was könnte es dann noch alles geben?"

„Jetzt mache ich mir wirklich langsam Sorgen…"

*** NGE ***

Ritsuko Akagis Büro lag eine Ebene über dem Testcenter und bestand aus einem Arbeitszimmer, an welches sich ein Untersuchungsraum und ein kleines Labor anschlossen.  
>Die blonde Wissenschaftlerin befasste sich gerade mit dem S2-Fragment – der Gewebeklumpen befand sich in einem Versuchsbehälter und schwebte gut zehn Zentimeter über der Arbeitsplatte ihres Labortisches in der Luft. Akagi trug einen blauen Schutzanzug und stand hinter einer dicken Sichtscheibe an einer Kontrollapparatur. Ebenfalls in Schutzkleidung gehüllt waren Maya und Eikyu bei ihr. Während Maya aufmerksam jeden Handgriff ihrer Mentorin beobachtete und nach den Auswirkungen Ausschau hielt, fertigte Eikyu trotz der hinderlichen Handschuhe ein minutiöses Protokoll an.<p>

„Mit der Menge an zusätzlich zugeführter Energie steigt der Antigravitationswert… da müssen wir uns noch eine Maßeinheit einfallen lassen… der Gewebeklumpen steigt höher in die Luft und leistet somit dem Schwerefeld der Erde mehr Widerstand. Zugleich ist er in der Lage, zusätzliche Last zu tragen."

Der Versuchsbehälter hing an mehreren „Leinen"; die erste hing schlaff durch und führte zu einem Transformator, der wiederum an einer kleinen Batterie hing – Akagi hatte nun doch nicht gewagt, das Fragment mit dem Stromnetz zu verbinden, sondern setzte zunächst auf kleinere Energiequellen. Die anderen Leinen waren dünne Metallkabel, welche bereits gestrafft waren und zu einer Reihe miteinander verbundener, aufeinanderliegender Metallplatten führten.

„Ich erhöhe die Energiezufuhr."  
>Nur sacht schob sie den Regler nach oben, vergewisserte sich, dass alles aufgezeichnet wurde.<br>Das Fragment stieg weiter nach oben, wurde dann gebremst, als sich die Kabel endgültig strafften. Der Gewebeklumpen in dem durchsichtigen Behälter voll leitendem Gel begann zu vibrieren und gegen die Behälteroberseite zu schlagen.  
>Akagis Hand lag bereits auf dem Notabschalter, mit dem sie das Experiment jederzeit beenden konnte, da trat der von ihr erhoffte Effekt ein – der Behälter mit dem Klumpen gewann weitere Millimeter an Höhe und die erste der Metallplatten auf dem Tisch wurde ihm mit angehoben.<p>

„Wir machen ähnliche Experimente gerade mit Fragmenten unterschiedlicher Größe in zwölf weiteren Laboren, die zur Sicherheit über das ganze Gelände verteilt sind. Ich bin wirklich gespannt, welche Leistungsparameter die MAGI am Ende errechnen", murmelte Ritsuko teils erklärend für Maya, teils zu sich selbst. Ein wenig fühlte sie sich wieder wie im Experimentierunterricht in der Schule – nur dass sie damals definitiv nicht mit nicht gänzlich irdischer Biomasse hatte experimentieren können…  
>Sie erhöhte den Energieausstoß weiter, bis das Fragment erneut stabil in der Luft schwebte und die Kabelverbindungen zwischen der ersten, schwebenden, Platte und der nächsten, auf der Tischplatte liegenden, straff waren.<br>„Das Fragment benötigt stete Energiezufuhr, um dem irdischen Gravitationsfeld Widerstand leisten zu können – es lässt sich also kontrollieren."

„Sempai, was planen Sie mit dieser Entdeckung?"

„Naja, Maya, zunächst einmal hat sie auf die EVA-Forschung direkt keine Auswirkungen. Ein fest integriertes S2-Organ ersetzt unseren Erkenntnissen eine externe Energiezufuhr. Die erzeugte Bewegungsenergie scheint das Organ dann weiter anzutreiben. Nach irdischen Maßstäben ist das eigentlich kaum möglich, da der stets vorhandene Energieverlust ein Perpetuum Mobile ausschließt. Wir sprechen hier aber von etwas, das nicht aus unserer Dimension stammt und von uns nur unvollständig erfasst werden kann."  
>Durch die Scheibe des Kopfteils von Mayas Schutzanzug konnte sie erkennen, dass diese das Gesicht verzog.<br>„Deshalb ja auch die Vorsichtsmaßnahmen. Die festgestellte Strahlung wird eigentlich von der Gelmasse im Behälter völlig neutralisiert, aber wir wissen nicht, ob das Fragment nicht Strahlungsarten von sich gibt, die uns noch gar nicht bekannt und daher auch nicht anmessbar sind. Pionierarbeit... – und was deine Frage betrifft: Ich hatte da so eine Anfrage von Colonel Katsuragi, aber ehe ich darauf weiter eingehe, will ich die theoretische Machbarkeit klären…"

„Ja, Sempai."

Das Piepen eines Wecksignales lenkte Akagi von ihrem Experiment ab. Sie drückte die Hand schwach gegen den Kopfschutz in Höhe ihres linken Ohres und aktivierte ihr Headset.  
>„Major Kajis Schreibtisch anwählen", wies sie das automatische, MAGI-gestützte Telefonsystem an.<br>„Ryoji, ich bin's. Ist Peters noch bei dir? – Gut, schick ihn dann bitte im Anschluss zu mir. Danke."  
>Wieder klopfte sie gegen ihr Headset, um es abzuschalten.<br>„So… Zeit, hier aufzuräumen und aus den Anzügen zu klettern."  
>Damit fuhr sie die Energiezufuhr langsam zurück, das Fragment sank langsam der Tischplatte entgegen, schien kurz wieder aufwärts zucken zu wollen, als die Metallplatte Bodenkontakt bekam und die Kabel durchzuhängen begannen, und fand sich schließlich an seinem Ausgangspunkt im Zentrum der Versuchsanordnung wieder, als es keine Energie mehr bekam.<br>„Ohne Energie reicht die Kraft des Fragmentes selbst nicht, das Gewicht des gelgefüllten Behälter zu tragen – frei würde es aber eine Handbreit über dem Tisch schweben", brachte sie Maya auf den letzten Stand ihrer Forschung. Dann seufzte sie. „Ich verteile mich gegenwärtig auf zu viele Projekte. Die EXOs werden auch noch einiges an Zeit kosten."

„Kann ich etwas tun?"

„Nein, Maya, du kümmerst dich schon um die MAGI und machst Schichten im Testcenter, das reicht völlig. Aber Professor Fuyutsuki hat entschieden, dass unsere kleine Spezialistentruppe Verstärkung bekommt."

„Peters? – Er bleibt im Hauptquartier?"

Akagi machte eine bestätigende Geste, vermeinte zugleich, in Mayas Stimme freudige Begeisterung wahrzunehmen.  
>„Er wird künftig das Synchrontraining leiten und die Aktualisierung und Anpassung der Steuerprogramme an die verschiedenen Piloten vornehmen. Das sollte eine ziemliche Entlastung sein angesichts unseres gewachsenen Pilotencorps. Und dann habe ich noch ein Projekt für ihn – nach seiner Arbeit am Bergungsprojekt möchte ich ihn auf unsere beiden Schläfer ansetzen, vielleicht hat er eine Idee."<p>

„Shinji-kun und Rei?"

„Ja. Unterstütze ihn, wenn er Fragen hat… bitte."

Maya spürte die Pause vor dem letzten Wort. Sie wusste, dass es ihrer Mentorin nicht leicht fiel, andere um etwas zu bitten, dafür war sie zu willensstark und hatte sich zu viel selbst erkämpfen müssen.  
>„Natürlich, Sempai."<p>

Akagi war bereits dabei, den Schutzanzug abzulegen, wobei sie beiläufig erklärte:  
>„Mir sind Gerüchte zu Ohren gekommen… was immer zwischen euch läuft, lass es nicht deine Arbeit beeinflussen, Maya."<p>

„Wie? Ah… natürlich, Sempai, nur wovon… ahm…"

Ritsuko blickte ihrer früheren Assistentin direkt ins Gesicht.  
>„Seit dem Überfall der Armee verhältst du dich seltsam. Du lädst dir Arbeit ohne Ende auf, was einerseits eine große Hilfe ist, allerdings erfüllst du keine dieser Aufgaben mit der für dich üblichen Genauigkeit. Das muss aufhören."<p>

„Sie… Sempai, habe ich Sie enttäuscht?"

„Nein, Maya, aber du läufst Gefahr auszubrennen. Die Schlacht um die Geofront hat bei uns allen Spuren hinterlassen. Wir alle versuchen, auf unsere Weise mit der Lage klarzukommen. Ich weiß, dass du keine Spezialistenhilfe in Anspruch genommen hast – wenn du glaubst, das Trauma allein bewältigen zu können, bist du aber im Irrtum. Und sollte es jemanden geben, der dir dabei helfen kann, dann lass ihn nicht weglaufen."

„Sempai, ich weiß nicht wirklich…"

„Lass gut sein. Ich bin vielleicht nicht die richtige, um solche Ratschläge zu geben."  
>Gedankenverloren massierte sie ihre rechte Schulter. Seit ihrer Schussverletzung hatte sie dort ein taubes Gefühl.<p>

„Kann ich… kann ich Ihnen bei einem anderen Projekt helfen?"

„Hm… am S2-Organ sitzen die Genetiker unter Suzuhara – ihn die Arbeit seines Vaters fortführen zu lassen, war eine gute Idee von Professor Fuyutsuki… die EXOs haben ihren ersten Testlauf hinter sich und wir haben die Zahl möglicher Modelle auf zwei eingeschränkt, welcher es wird, entscheiden wir nach den nächsten Belastungstests… die Erweiterung der MAGI ist abgeschlossen, das Bergungsprojekt auch. Die LCL-Forschung ist auch kein Bereich, bei dem du mir helfen könntest. EVA-05 ist in der Genschmiede und erhält letzte Anpassungen an der Panzerung. Da die Konfiguration mit der von EVA-02 weitestgehend identisch ist, setzen wir auch dasselbe Steuerungsprogramm ein. Sobald ich da Hilfe brauche, sage ich dir Bescheid."

„Ich muss doch irgendetwas tun können."

„Ja… fang wieder an zu leben."

Mayas Mund klappte auf, doch sie fand keine Worte.

Akagi lächelte ein dünnes, trauriges Lächeln und wechselte in ihr Büro über, dicht gefolgt von Eikyu.

Maya schloss schließlich den Mund und starrte auf ihre zitternden Hände.  
>Sempai Akagi hatte sie die ganze Zeit über durchschaut… wie hatte sie auch glauben können, imstande zu sein, sie täuschen zu können… Und während sie geglaubt hatte, durch Eikyu ersetzt worden zu sein, hatte Sempai sie wahrscheinlich nur entlasten wollen…<br>An einem anderen Ort hätte sie sich wahrscheinlich gegen die Wand gelehnt, sich langsam zu Boden rutschen lassen und wäre in Tränen ausgebrochen – doch in Sempais Arbeitsräumen konnte sie sich das nicht erlauben.  
>Langsam wechselte auch sie in den Büroraum über.<br>„Sempai…"

„Maya?"

„Bitte, geben Sie mir einen Rat – was soll ich tun?"

Akagi legte ihren Stift zur Seite und lehnte sich in ihrem Drehstuhl zurück, wobei sie ihre Brille zurechtrückte. Sie stieß ein leises Seufzen aus.  
>„Seit über einem Monat gräbst du dich im Hauptquartier ein. Wie oft warst du draußen – nicht an der Oberfläche, sondern wie oft hast du in dieser Zeit einen Fuß vor das Gebäude gesetzt? – Ich könnte die MAGI fragen, schließlich führen die Rechner Aufzeichnungen darüber, wer wann wo die Einrichtung verlässt. Aber ich schätze, wir kennen die Antwort, oder? Wenn ich dich nicht nach Matsushiro zum Flughafen geschickt hätte, hättest du vier Wochen lang die Sonne nicht gesehen…"<p>

„Es… es tut mir leid… ich habe Sie enttäuscht…"

„Nicht mich. Maya, du kannst mich gar nicht enttäuschen, dafür hast du schon zu viel geleistet. Aber du kannst dich selbst enttäuschen. Ich habe dich während der Präsentation der Kartographierung der Synchronverbindung beobachtet – da war dieses Strahlen in deinen Augen, dass ich schon zu vermissen begonnen hatte. Maya, es steckt noch in dir, du kannst dich fangen, du musst es nur wollen."  
>Ein Klingelton lenkte sie ab. Dieses Mal war es nicht das Telefon, sondern die Überwachungsanlage. Am hangarseitigen Zugang zu Akagis kleinem Privatreich begehrte jemand Einlass, der nicht über die nötige Sicherheitsfreigabe verfügte, um die Tür einfach öffnen zu können.<br>„Ah, da ist er ja…"  
>Akagi betätigte den Türsummer und beobachtete auf dem kleinen Monitor, wie die entsprechende Tür aufglitt und Jörg Peters mit umherschweifendem Blick den Korridor dahinter betrat.<br>„Sieh ihn dir an – kein Reiter in strahlender Rüstung auf einem weißen Pferd, sondern ein gewöhnlicher Sterblicher. Nimm ihn unter deine Fittiche – zeig ihm das TerminalDogma, die Geofront und die Stadt – schließlich steht noch gut die Hälfte von Tokio-3. Wenn du dich nicht allein hinauswagst, dann nutze die Gelegenheit."

„Ich… ich kann nicht…"

Akagi stieß die Luft schnaubend aus.  
>„Du kannst nicht? – Maya, du kannst alles, was du dir vornimmst."<p>

Ibuki wich einen Schritt zurück. Akagi wirkte auf sie irgendwie… zornig… und sie ahnte, dass sie die Ältere auf eine gewisse Weise und ihren Worten zum Trotz doch enttäuschte.

*** NGE ***

Während Peters den Gang hinuntermarschierte, von dem auch Doktor Akagis Arbeitsräume abgingen, ging ihm der Rhythmus nicht aus dem Kopf, in dem Kaji auf die Tischplatte geklopft hatte. Ehe er sich versah, summte er die Melodie leise, rief sich dann zur Ordnung, als er die Glastür erreichte, an deren Griff ein Schild mit Akagis Namen und Rang innerhalb von NERV angebracht war – Leitender Wissenschaftlicher Offizier.  
>Er blieb stehen und klopfte in Ermanglung einer Klingel.<p>

Akagis Assistentin/Praktikantin, die rotäugige Eikyu, öffnete ihm.

Er nickte ihr dankend zu und trat ein.  
>„Guten Abend. Major Kaji meinte, Sie wollten mich sprechen?"<br>Er sah sich um.  
>Akagi saß auf einem Drehstuhl an einem Schreibtisch, während Maya Ibuki in der nächsten Ecke stand, als wäre sie bestrebt, sich zu verkriechen. Peters spürte eine gewisse Spannung im Raum, war froh, dass er anscheinend nichts damit zu tun hatte, sondern es sich um eine Sache zwischen den beiden Wissenschaftlerinnen zu handeln schien.<p>

Unweigerlich nahm er seine Umgebung in sich auf, einerseits die fast schon sterile Ordnung, die in Akagis Büro herrschte, andererseits der krasse Gegensatz, den die überall anzutreffenden Katzenmotive darstellten. Das Mousepad hatte die Form eines Katzenkopfes, der Bildschirmschoner auf dem Monitor zeigte eine Katze, ein Briefbeschwerer in Form einer sitzenden Katze stand auf dem Schreibtisch, von einer schwenkbaren Schreibtischlampe hingen mehrere winzige Katzenfiguren an Kettchen – und in der Ecke des Schreibtisches standen zwei Bilderrahmen mit weißen Schleifen, der eine enthielt ein Foto einer alten Frau und das andere ein Bild einer Katze. In Gedanken ging Peters zwei Schritte auf Abstand, wobei sich sein Körper natürlich keinen Zentimeter bewegte.

„Schön, dass Sie so schnell gekommen sind. Ich wollte Ihnen dies hier persönlich übergeben."  
>Akagi hielt ihm eine dicke Aktenmappe hin.<br>„Ihr nächstes Projekt."

Jörg nahm das Bündel entgegen und sah es grob durch.  
><em>Synchronisationsprotokolle Third Child – Shinji Ikari… Synchronisationsprotokolle First Child – Rei Ayanami… <em>Ayanami!..._ Krankenblätter, Untersuchungsberichte… ein von Akagi angefertigtes, mehrere Dutzend Seiten umfassendes Werk namens ‚Rei Ayanami Entwicklungsprojekt'.  
><em>„Was soll ich tun?"

„Seit der Schlacht um NERV befinden sich die beiden Kinder in einem Tiefschlaf und wachen nicht auf. Finden Sie eine Lösung."

„Ich bin kein Neurochirurg…"

„Das Problem steht mit Ihrer Arbeit in direkter Verbindung – beide Piloten hatten eine funktionierende Synchronverbindung aufgebaut. Und beachten Sie auch meine angefügten Notizen."

Peters registrierte eine ihm bisher nicht aufgefallene Unruhe bei der Chefwissenschaftlerin.  
><em>Die Sache hat für sie etwas Persönliches…<br>_„Natürlich sehe ich es mir an."

„Wenn Ihnen etwas einfällt… egal wie trivial… meine direkte Durchwahl steht auf dem Haftzettel an der Akte Ayanami. Die MAGI haben Anweisung, Sie direkt zu mir durchzustellen."

Er sah nach, der angesprochene Zettel enthielt zudem einen Verweis auf die Entwicklungsprojekt Akte, Seite 31. Kurz blickte er auf, ehe er nachschlug. Mehrere Seiten waren fast durchgehend geschwärzt. Auf Seite 31 war eine Passage rot eingekreist. Seine Augen weiteten sich.  
>„Sie glauben, dass zwischen den beiden… dass zwischen zwei Menschen eine permanente Synchronverbindung entstanden ist?"<p>

„Reicht Ihnen das als Arbeitsansatz?"

„Oh ja."  
>Er spürte wieder dieses Fieber in sich aufsteigen – er stand davor, etwas Neues zu entdecken.<br>„Faszinierend… Ich werde die Akten sorgfältig studieren."

„Sollten Sie die MAGI für Simulationen benötigen, wenden Sie sich an Maya. Und seien Sie morgen um acht Uhr vor Beginn Ihrer Schicht hier, dann zeige ich Ihnen die Patienten."

„Ja, Doktor Akagi."

„Dass diese Unterlagen selbst absoluter Geheimhaltung unterliegen, muss ich wohl nicht sagen."

„Nein. Ist mir eine Frage gestattet?"

„Fragen Sie."

„Was hat es mit den Ayanamis auf sich? – Ich weiß, dass Pilotin Rei Ayanami das First Child… die erste Auserwählte… ist. Major Kaji sprach mir gegenüber von mehreren Ayanamis. Ihre Assistentin…"  
>Er sah zu Eikyu.<p>

Akagi seufzte.  
>„Die Frage habe ich erwartet. Die Kurzform: Die Ayanamis sind das Resultat des Projektes R, eines großangelegten Klonprojektes zum Erschaffen geeigneter Piloten. Gegenwärtig gibt es etwas über drei Dutzend von ihnen im Hauptquartier."<p>

„Klone?" fragte er nach.

„Ja, Leutnant. – Auch dies unterliegt der Geheimhaltung."

„Natürlich. Große Familie…"  
>Jörg Peters konnte ein gewisses Gefühl von Neid nur schwer unterdrücken.<p>

*** NGE ***

Die vom Quartiermeister zugewiesene Unterkunft im Hauptquartier lag knapp zehn Minuten vom Hangar und dem Testcenter entfernt. Sie gehörte zu einem Trakt wahrscheinlich identischer Quartiere, an dessen Anfang und Ende jeweils sanitäre Gemeinschaftseinrichtungen und –duschen lagen.  
>Jörgs Blick fiel auf einen Angehörigen der Putzkolonne, welcher mit kreisenden Bewegungen den Boden wischte und sich nur kurz an den Schirm seiner Mütze tippte, als er den Offizier bemerkte. Peters nickte zurück, dann zog er seine Zugangskarte durch das Lesegerät in Höhe des Türknaufes. Es klickte und die Tür glitt zur Seite auf. Er blickte in die Dunkelheit, tastete um die Wand herum nach einem Lichtschalter, fand und drückte ihn. An der Decke des Wohnquartiers erhellte sich ein Leuchtelement.<br>Das Quartier hat Ähnlichkeit mit einem Schlauch und war spartanisch eingerichtet. Drinnen war rechter Hand an der Wand ein winziges Waschbecken mit einer Ablage darüber angebracht, während sich zur Linken ein Einbauschrank befand. Neben dem Lichtschalter befand sich der Knopf zum Öffnen und Schließen der Tür von Innen, darüber hing ein Telefonhörer. Ein türgroßer Durchgang bildete eine Einschnürung, hinter dem der Hauptraum von vielleicht zweieinhalb Metern mal anderthalb Metern lag.  
>Peters packte den Griff seines Rollkoffers und betrat diesen hinter sich herziehend seine neue Bleibe.<br>Der Hauptraum wies zur Linken ein hochklappbares Bett auf, welches gegenwärtig eingeklappt und an der Wand festgehakt war. Auf der anderen Seite war in ähnlicher Weise eine Schreibtischplatte arretiert. Auf Brusthöhe befand sich über dem Schreibtisch ein Ablagebrett. In der Ecke stand der dazugehörige Stuhl neben dem Heiz- und Klimaelement.

Peters seufzte.  
>Er hatte schon schlechter gewohnt und besser als zusammengerollt unter dem Schreibtisch im Büro in der Zimmerflucht zwischen Hangarkontrolle und Testcenter zu schlafen, dürfte es schon sein. Er legte die Aktenmappe auf die Ablage und begann, seine Sachen auszupacken.<br>Im Schrank fand er ein Paket mit Bettwäsche und Handtüchern, sowie eine Anleitung hinsichtlich der Reinigung.

*** NGE ***

Eine weitere halbe Stunde später hockte er frisch geduscht auf der Kante des heruntergeklappten Bettes und blätterte in den von Doktor Akagi erhaltenen Unterlagen. Er trug ein ärmelloses T-Shirt mit der Aufschrift _Generation Impact_ und eine kurze, nicht ganz knielange, schwarze Stoffhose. Sein Multifunktionswerkzeug lag neben ihm und an der Wand lehnte eine Krücke.  
>Peters hatte das rechte Bein ausgestreckt, das Kniegelenk steckte in einer Art anliegender Manschette, welche den halben Oberschenkel umschloss und die Wade. Nach einem Blick auf die Uhr legte er die Unterlagen zur Seite und rieb sich die Augen.<br>Immer noch spukte ihm der Rhythmus durch den Kopf, in dem Major Kaji geklopft hatte. Er musste nicht groß in seinen Erinnerungen graben, um den Noten einen Text zu geben. Während er die Manschette um sein Knie löste, summte er halblaut.

_To dream the impossible dream_

_To fight the unbeatable foe _

_To bear the unbearable sorrow _

_To run where the brave dare not go_

Die Manschette löste sich, enthüllte ein Gewirr alter Narben und seltsam löchrigen Gewebes, in dem Teile zu fehlen schienen. Peters hob den rechten Oberschenkel mit einer Hand an und zog mit der anderen den Unterschenkel mehr zu sich heran, so dass beide Füße parallel standen. Er griff nach der Krücke und stemmte sich mit ihrer Hilfe auf die Beine, verlagerte sein Gewicht auf den linken Fuß, um nicht zu stürzen.

_To right the unrightable wrong _

_To love pure and chaste from afar _

_To try when your arms are too weary _

_To reach the unreachable star_

In diesem Moment war er froh, dass Maya sein Bein in der letzten Nacht nicht gesehen hatte – es hätte ihr die Entscheidung wahrscheinlich abgenommen, schließlich hatte er oft genug bemerkt, wie andere sich voll Schrecken und manchmal auch Ekel abgewendet hatten. Die Manschette sorgte dafür, dass er das Bein benutzen konnte – ohne war das Kniegelenk fast völlig kraftlos.

_This is my quest, to follow that star _

_No matter how hopeless, _

_No matter how far _

_To fight for the right _

_Without question or pause _

_To be willing to march into hell _

_For a heavenly cause_

Langsam bückte er sich und nahm die Unterlagen auf, um sie wieder auf die Ablage zu legen, dann humpelte er ebenso langsam zum Waschbecken. Leider konnte er die Manschette nicht dauerhaft anlegen, ohne den Rest der vorhandenen Muskulatur dauerhaft zu schädigen. Und wenn nach längerer Tragezeit die Durchblutung wieder vollends in Gang kam, wusste er, dass ein paar Schritte den Übergang stark erleichtern würden.  
>Auf der Ablage über dem Waschbecken stand das Tablettenröhrchen mit dem leichten Schlafmittel. Und daneben stand ein zweites mit einem stärkeren Mittel für die ganz schlimmen Tage.<p>

_And I know if I'll only be true _

_To this glorious quest _

_That my heart will be peaceful and calm _

_When I'm laid to my rest_

Peters blickte in den Spiegel über dem Waschbecken. Hier konnte er seine Maske fallenlassen. Ihm starrte ein müdes Gesicht entgegen. Seine Auge schienen ihn zu fragen, warum er einen derartigen Raubbau betrieb – die letzten Tage hatte er kaum geschlafen, während er am Bergungsprojekt gearbeitet hatte.  
>„Weil es sein musste", murmelte er, während er die Zeituhr neben dem Telefon einstellte und den Wecker auf sechs Uhr morgens programmierte.<br>Als er erneut in den Spiegel sah, schlugen die Bilder in seinem Kopf über ihm zusammen – er erinnerte sich an einen anderen Spiegel, eine spiegelnde Fläche, ein berstendes Fenster, durch das Wasser hereinschoss, eine matt spiegelnde Lampe, die langsam über ihm hin und her schwang, während Seeleute in einer Sprache, die er – noch – nicht verstand, sein verletztes Bein versorgten, einen zersplitternden Spiegel im Waschraum des Waisenhauses, gegen den ein älteres Kind seinen Kopf schlug… Peters hielt sich am Beckenrand fest, stemmte sich in die Höhe, starrte seinem Spiegelbild in die Augen, kämpfte die Erinnerungen nieder.  
>Genau deshalb hasste er es, allein zu sein. Allein hatte er kaum Ablenkungen. Und wenn er keine Ablenkungen hatten, kamen früher oder später die Erinnerungen in ihm hoch.<p>

_And the world would be better for this _

_That one man scorned and covered with scars _

_Still strove with his last ounce of courage _

_To reach the unreachable stars_

Er schüttelte den Kopf, drehte den Wasserhahn auf und schaufelte sich mit beiden Händen kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht.

Da ertönte der Türsummer.

Peters erstarrte, drehte das Wasser ab. Zögernd drückte er die Taste der Sprechanlage.  
>„Ja?"<br>Seine Stimme war ein hässliches Krächzen.

„Ich… ich bin es… Maya."

Er schloss die Augen, atmete tief durch. Natürlich kam sie jetzt vorbei, wo er am verletzlichsten war… Noch einmal atmete er tief durch, stützte sich schwer auf die Krücke.

_No matter how hopeless, _

_No matter how far… _echote es in seinem Kopf.  
>Er drückte den Öffner, trat schwerfällig zurück.<p>

Die Tür glitt zur Seite.  
>Maya stand draußen allein, schien mit sich zu ringen.<br>„Darf ich reinkommen?"

„Natürlich."  
>Peters tat einen weiteren Schritt, stand nun neben dem herabgeklappten Bett.<p>

Maya musterte ihn mit leichter Verwirrung. Dass er müde und abgespannt wirkte, war kein Wunder – und eigentlich ging es ihr nicht viel besser. Doch seine Erscheinung war völlig ungewohnt, wich von dem Bild ab, dass sich ihr in den letzten Tagen eingeprägt hatte. Statt der NERV-Uniform trug er ein durchnässtes T-Shirt und kurze Hosen – und sein rechtes Bein war rund um das Kniegelenk die reinste Ruine.  
>„Jörg, das…"<br>Ihr Blick fiel auf die Manschette auf dem Bett. Sie verstand.

_To run where the brave dare not go_

Er lächelte, auch wenn ihm nicht danach war.  
>„Du kommst zu einem guten Zeitpunkt. Ich habe nichts mehr zu verbergen – nur eine menschliche Ruine in einem leeren Raum. Was kann ich für dich tun?"<p>

„Ahm… du wolltest eine Antwort."  
>Dann tastete sie nach dem Türschalter, so dass die Tür sich hinter ihr schloss. Derartiges besprach man nicht halb auf dem Gang…<p>

„Ja…"  
>In diesem Moment hasste er sich selbst. Durch sein Drängen hatte er letztendlich jede Illusion zerstört…<p>

„Und du verdienst eine. Aber zuerst brauche ich eine Antwort… Bleibst du? Oder fliegst du zurück nach Deutschland und lässt uns hier hinter dir zurück – vielleicht sobald du Senpais Auftrag erfüllt hast…"

„Kommandant Fuyutsuki hat mir heute eine Stelle im Hauptquartier angeboten. Ich habe angenommen. Außer du willst, dass ich verschwinde…"

Sie hob abwehrend die Hände.  
>„Nein, nein. – Das ist fantastisch. Und… ah… Ich habe nachgedacht… über letzte Nacht… da war der Rausch des Erfolges, dieses wunderbare Gefühl, es geschafft zu haben… und da war noch mehr… aber ich weiß nicht… bitte, sieh es mir nach, ich kann nicht…"<p>

„Ich verstehe schon." sagte er mit vorgetäuschtem Großmut. Wie oft war er schon zurückgewiesen worden, egal wie sehr er sich bemüht, wie krampfhaft er die Maske der Normalität aufrechterhalten hatte - da kam es auf einmal mehr nicht an…

„Du wolltest wissen, ob ich dich benutzt habe oder wir einander oder… wahrscheinlich habe ich dich benutzt, aber ich glaube… ich weiß es nicht…"  
>Sie senkte den Blick.<br>„Ich empfinde etwas für dich… nur was, kann ich nicht sagen."

„Mitleid? Abscheu?" fragte er ohne nachzudenken und mit einer Kälte, die ihm selbst Unwohlsein bereitete.

_Without question or pause _

_To be willing to march into hell _

_For a heavenly cause_

Sie sah erschrocken auf.  
>„Nein. Aber vielleicht sollte ich gehen…"<p>

„Maya, bitte, bleib."  
>Die drei Worte kosteten ihn gefühlt alle Kraft.<p>

_No matter how hopeless, _

_No matter how far _

Sie hatte sich schon halb abgewandt und die Hand nach dem Türschalter wieder ausgestreckt.  
>„Wir sind beide kaputt", wiederholte sie seine eigenen Worte.<p>

„Oh, ja."

Maya trat auf ihn zu, legte eine Hand auf seine Wange.

_That one man scorned and covered with scars _

_Still strove with his last ounce of courage _

"Ich rede manchmal ohne Nachzudenken… dann spricht mein Herz und nicht der Kopf."

„Wie oft wurdest du schon verletzt?"

„Oft. Zu oft. Und doch nicht oft genug, um die Hoffnung ganz zu verlieren."

_Still strove with his last ounce of courage _

„Würdest du… würdest du mich heute Nacht festhalten? Einfach nur halten? Ich muss wissen…"

„Es wäre mir eine Ehre."

_To reach the unreachable stars_

*** NGE ***

Die Schaltelemente neben dem Eingang gaben ein schwaches Licht ab, das gerade ausreichte, die Konturen der Wände zu erkennen und nirgends zu hart anzuecken.  
>Jörg Peters lag mit dem Rücken zu Wand und beobachte im Dunkeln ihren Schatten, wie sie umständlich ihre Uniform ablegte und Hemd und Hose auf dem Stuhl in der Ecke platzierte, dann in ihrer Unterwäsche sich auf die Bettkante setzte.<br>„Nur festhalten", flüsterte sie.

Er murmelte eine Bestätigung.

Maya rutschte unter die Decke.  
>Die Pritsche war schmal, aber dank der Auflage nicht hart. Eine Person konnte darauf recht gut liegen, für zwei wurde es eng, ein unruhiger Schläfer lief vielleicht Gefahr, hinunterzufallen.<br>Sie wandte ihm den Rücken zu, spürte eine leichte Gänsehaut, als sein Atem ihren Nacken streifte und sich dort die Härchen aufrichteten.  
>Dann legte er seinen linken Arm quer über ihren Oberkörper, so dass die Hand auf ihrer rechten Schulter ruhte. Sie zog die Decke über sich und schloss die Augen.<br>In ihrem Kopf herrschte Stille. Keine Stimmen, keine Echos der Schlacht und des Sterbens und der Schreie. Da waren nur ihr eigener Herzschlag, ihr eigener Atem und der seine, der ihren Nacken streifte.  
>„Danke." wisperte sie.<p>

„Nicht dafür", hauchte er in ihr Ohr, berührte ihren Nacken kurz mit den Lippen und schloss dann ebenfalls die Augen. Die erwartete Flut an Erinnerungen blieb aus…

- **Abspann**-

_Suddenly before my eyes  
>Hues of indigo arise<br>With them how my spirit sights  
>Paint the sky with stars<em>

_Only night will ever know  
>Why the heavens never show<br>All the dreams there are to know  
>Paint the sky with stars<em>

_Who has paced the midnight sky?  
>So a spirit has to fly<br>As the heavens seem so far  
>Now who will paint the midnight star?<em>

_Night has brought to those who sleep  
>Only dreams they cannot keep<br>I have legends in the deep  
>Paint the sky with stars<em>

_Who has paced the midnight sky?  
>So a spirit has to fly<br>As the heavens seem so far  
>Now who will paint the midnight star?<em>

_Place a name upon the night  
>One to set your heart alight<br>And to make the darkness bright  
>Paint the sky with stars<em>

_**Post Credits Scene:**_

Auf Knien erwartete der Mann den Morgen.  
>Durch das kleine Fenster seiner Zelle blickte er nach draußen, um die ersten Sonnenstrahlen zu erhaschen und den Augenblick nicht zu versäumen. Seit vier Jahren war die kleine Zelle sein Reich, wie nicht zuletzt die vielen hundert Striche an den Wänden bewiesen. Geboren vor dem Impact erinnerte er sich nur schwach an die Katastrophe und die Jahre des Wiederaufbaus. Umso besser erinnerte er sich an die Dummheit seiner Eltern, in diese zerbrochene Welt ein weiteres Kind hineinzubringen, erinnerte er daran, dass seine Mutter bei der Geburt seines Bruders beinahe gestorben war, und an das laute Kreischen und Weinen, welches das Haus danach erfüllte.<br>Fehlgeleitet, wie er gewesen war, hatte er sich den Streitkräften angeschlossen und war in die Rohstoffkriege gezogen. Sein Weg hatte ihn weit, weit weg von zuhause geführt, bis er scheinbar endete. Und dann war ihm die Erleuchtung widerfahren…

Die Sonne ging auf. Der Horizont wurde in tiefes Rot getaucht.  
>In der Ferne erschallte der Ruf zum Gebet.<br>Und Genuske Aida verneigte sich zu den Rufen des Vorbeters auf dem Minarett…

**Anmerkungen des Autors:  
><strong>Das vorliegende Kapitel ist eigentlich nur ein Zwischenspiel und damit ist auch der Titel "Übergang" gerechtfertigt.  
>Der nächste Block wird sich auf Operation Schlafwandler konzentrieren und das Wispern von Engeln...<p>

*ein angemerkter Fehler korrigiert - danke, werter Judikar.


	3. Block 2 Teil 1 Operation Schlafwandler

**Operation Schlafwandler**  
><strong>(Dream a little dream of me)<strong>

**Teil 1**

Vorspann: Cruel Angel's Thesis Director's Edit Version

**Kapitel 04 – Rot und Blau **

_Sie waren alle identisch…_

„Damit… habe… ich… jetzt… nicht… gerechnet…" presste Jörg Peters hervor. Der Anblick, der sich ihm in der Offiziersmesse des NERV-Hauptquartiers bot, raubte ihm die Worte. Eine leise Stimme in seinem Kopf schien ihm zuzuflüstern, um Gottes Willen bitte auf dem Absatz kehrtzumachen und zu verschwinden, solange seine geistige Gesundheit dies noch zuließ. Hätte er den Aktenordner mit den von Doktor Akagi erhaltenen Unterlagen nicht fest gegen seine Brust gedrückt, hätte er ihn wahrscheinlich fallengelassen, derart zitterten seine Hände plötzlich. Zum ersten Mal war er dankbar für die stützende Manschette an seinem rechten Bein, denn das Zittern griff auch auf seine Knie über.  
>Und hätte Maya nicht seine herabhängende, zitternde linke Hand ergriffen und sacht gedrückt, hätte er wahrscheinlich die Flucht ergriffen.<p>

„Das solltest du sehen, ehe du mit dem neuen Auftrag beginnst."

Er atmete tief durch.  
>Er hatte den Second Impact überlebt – auch wenn ihm daran und alles davor die Erinnerung fehlte. Er hatte die Verletzungen überlebt und den folgenden Aufenthalt im Waisenhaus, er hatte Zurückweisungen und Enttäuschungen überstanden. Hölle, er hatte Professor Doktor Myers überlebt… - warum also hatte der Anblick eine solche Wirkung auf ihn, dass er ihn in seinen Grundfesten erschütterte?<p>

Die Offiziersmesse – welche er an diesem Morgen kurz nach sechs Uhr erstmals betrat – war ein langgezogener Raum. An einer Seite standen neben der Tablettausgabe Tische mit einem Frühstückbüffet, Kaffeemaschinen, Teekannen und anderen nichtalkoholischen Getränken. Dann folgten mehrere Tische, die entweder einzeln im Raum stehen oder zu Gruppen von zwei oder drei Tischen zusammengestellt waren. Und schließlich gab es auf der anderen Seite ein Aneinanderreihung von Tischen, an denen gut drei Dutzend junge Frauen mit blauen Haaren, blasser Haut und roten Augen saßen. Etwa die Hälfte trug NERV-Overalls, die meisten anderen Schuluniformen. Zwei trugen schwarze Anzüge. Leicht aus dem Rahmen, weil individuell wirkend, stach Eikyu Ayanami heraus in ihrer normalen Kleidung unter dem Laborkittel und der Brille auf der Nase. Eine weitere Ayanami saß in einem Rollstuhl. Alle blickten sie hinüber zu ihnen – wobei keineswegs alle Köpfe sich gleichzeitig bewegten oder die Blicke sich synchron auf ihn und Maya eingependelt hätten. Die Bewegung verlief auch nicht in einer Welle durch die Ansammlung, schien aber dennoch ohne interne Absprache zu erfolgen, als verständigten die Mädchen sich auf eine Weise, die anderen verschlossen blieb.

„Sie treffen sich jeden Morgen hier. Wahrscheinlich tauschen sie ihre Erfahrungen des Vortages aus. Um diese Zeit nutzt kaum jemand die Messe… sie ist ohnehin zu groß für die paar Offiziere, die im Hauptquartier Dienst tun."  
>Maya flüsterte, als wolle sie keine unnötige Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen.<p>

„Sie sind dir auch nicht geheuer, oder?"

„Es ist etwas unheimlich", gestand sie. „Aber ich arbeite schließlich mit ihnen… und das First Child kenne ich auch schon eine Weile…"

Peters rang sich schließlich zu einem Nicken in Richtung der Tischreihe durch, dann zog er Maya mit sich zum Buffet.  
>„Ich brauche einen Kaffee…"<p>

*** NGE ***

Nachdem Peters im Testcenter mitgeteilt hatte, dass er sich vorübergehend verabschieden musste und die Leitung NERV-Tech Nakamura übertragen hatte, hatte er sich weisungsgemäß in Akagis Büro eingefunden und war dieser in jenen wieder eröffneten Flügel der Krankenstation gefolgt, in den das First Child und das Third Child am Vortag verlegt worden waren.

„Hatten Sie Gelegenheit, sich die Unterlagen anzusehen." kam Doktor Akagi noch auf dem Weg ohne Umschweife zur Sache.

„Ja. Ihre These von der permanenten Synchronverbindung zwischen den beiden Piloten ist faszinierend. Der Umstand, dass das First Child sich der Synchrate des Third Child im Laufe mehrerer Wochen direkt angepasst hat, spricht ebenso dafür wie die Tatsache, dass beide am Ende des Vorganges auf derselben Wellenlänge mit den EVAs synchronisierten."

„Erklären Sie mir noch einmal die Besonderheiten. – Natürlich kenne ich sie, aber ich muss wissen, dass Sie im Zweifel imstande sind, die These überzeugend zu präsentieren."

„Gut… Ahm… Eigentlich ist jede Synchronisation einmalig. Jeder dazu fähige Pilot verfügt quasi über eine eigene Frequenz und sendet und empfängt in einem Frequenzbereich, den ansonsten nur das von Ihrer Mutter entwickelte PROPHET-Interface auffängt und ebenfalls abdeckt. Nur ein winziger Bruchteil der Menschheit verfügt über die notwendigen Veranlagungen. Jeder bekannte Pilot wurde nach dem Second Impact geboren, daher scheint eine Verbindung auf der Hand zu liegen. Möglicherweise handelt es sich um eine Mutation infolge durch den Meteoriteneinschlag in der Antarktis freigesetzter kosmischer Strahlung oder anderer Einflüsse der veränderten Umwelt…"

Ritsuko lächelte knapp.  
>„Lassen Sie die These von der Mutation und dem Meteoriten lieber weg."<p>

„Ah… Gut. Egal woran es liegt, dass nur Kinder, die im ersten Jahr nach dem Impact geboren wurden, zu einer Synchronisation imstande sind, so ist es bisher nicht vorgekommen, dass die Frequenzbereiche der Piloten sich auch nur im Ansatz überlagerten – andernfalls bräuchten wir ja auch keine individuell abgestimmten Steuerungsprogramme. Natürlich liegen uns nicht wirklich einschlägige Testergebnisse vor, dazu ist die Testgruppe der Children einfach zu klein, mit denen wir Synchronisationsübungen durchführen."

„Gehen wir davon aus, dass jeder Pilot sein ganz individuelles Frequenzband besitzt. Wir haben bisher bei keinem Veränderungen der Synchronisationsfrequenz beobachtet – jeder… sendet… auf seiner ganz eigenen Frequenz."

„So weit sind wir jedenfalls im Augenblick – auch wenn das Gegenteil durchaus noch möglich ist."

„Wie würden Sie dann erklären, dass sich beim First Child das Frequenzband völlig verschoben hat, bis es schließlich das des Third Child überlagerte?"

In diesem Moment war Peters froh, dass er mit Akagi allein durch die Gänge marschierte, ohne dass ihr ihre Assistentin Eikyu folgte.  
>„Ich denke, dass es mit dem Prägemechanismus zu tun hat."<p>

„Dem Prägemechanismus…" wiederholte Akagi.

„Maya hat mir vorhin die in der Offiziersmesse versammelten Ayanami-Klone gezeigt und erklärt, dass diese nach der Aktivierung sich auf jemanden prägen würden, dessen Verhalten und Auftreten sie zu kopieren beginnen. Möglicherweise gilt dies auch für den Synchronisationsprozess."

Akagi blieb stehen, starrte ihn an.  
>„Und solche Schlüsse ziehen Sie nach derart kurzer Zeit?"<p>

„Sie wollten meine Meinung wissen."

„Die Theorie hat nur einen Haken – Shinji dürfte kaum die erste Person gewesen sein, der Rei begegnet ist. Viel wahrscheinlicher ist, dass sie von G… vom verstorbenen Kommandanten Ikari geprägt wurde."

„Und wenn diese Prägung… möglicherweise sogar auf unterbewussten Wunsch des First Child durch das Third Child überschrieben wurde?"

„Für solche Gedankengänge könnte man Doktor Jamal hinzuziehen, einen der jüngst aus der Zweigstelle in Dubai eingetroffenen Spezialisten – Psychologe mit dem Fachgebiet der Deprogrammierung und mit einem akademischen Grad in Theologie."

„Ein Islam-Gelehrter?"

„Er ist natürlich hier, weil viele Mitarbeiter immer noch Traumata zu bewältigen haben, sich aber nicht an Außenstehende wenden wollen."

„Natürlich."

Akagi ging weiter, während Peters ihr in zwei Schritten Abstand schräg versetzt folgte.  
>„Wie schätzen Sie Mayas Zustand ein – benötigt sie professionelle Hilfe?"<p>

Das kam überraschend und hatte die Qualität eines Treffers unterhalb der Gürtellinie.  
>„Das… kann ich schlecht… Doktor Akagi, eher brauche ich wahrscheinlich einen Seelenklempner."<br>Nur zu deutlich war noch die Erinnerung an ihren warmen Körper, den er die Nacht über im Arm gehalten hatte, bis der Summton der Weckschaltung sie aus dem Schlaf geholt hatte. Ihren Bekundungen nach hatte sie ruhig und fest geschlafen – und ihm war es ebenso ergangen.

„Ich kenne Ihre Akte. Wenn es Ihnen gelungen ist, ein solches Trauma halbwegs zu bewältigen und zu… funktionieren…, dann können Sie Maya vielleicht auch helfen."  
>Sie machte eine Pause. Peters wollte bereits zu einer Antwort ansetzen, um die Stille zu füllen, als Akagi weitersprach.<br>„Ich habe durch den Angriff der Armee meine Großmutter verloren. Ich möchte nicht auch noch Maya verlieren, dazu arbeiten wir zu gut zusammen."

„Ja…"  
>Jörg erinnerte sich an die beiden Bilder in ihrem Büro – eine alte Frau und eine Katze, beide Weiß eingerahmt. Weiß war in Japan die Farbe der Trauer…<br>„Mein Beileid für Ihren Verlust."

Akagi reagierte nicht auf seine Worte, sondern öffnete mit ihrer Passkarte eine Tür.  
>„Wir sind da."<p>

Die Tür zu einem weiteren Flur schwang auf. Zwei Türen auf diesem Flur wurden von jeweils zwei Ayanamis in beigen Overalls flankiert.

„Doktor Ikari kennen Sie noch nicht, oder?"

„Doktor Yui Ikari?" fragte er zur Sicherheit nach. „Nein, ich hatte noch nicht das Vergnügen."

„Gut. Ich habe Sie dabei, weil Doktor Ikari und ich gewisse… Differenzen haben."

„Ich soll Ihre Argumentation stützen?"

„Ja. Maya ist Computerexpertin und versteht nur etwas vom technischen Teil der Synchronverbindung, sonst hätte ich sie mitgenommen."

„Die zweite Wahl zu sein, ist nicht immer das Schlechteste."

„Die große Frage ist nur, wie beweisen wir unsere Theorie – und wie nutzen wir dieses Wissen?"

„Hm…"

*** NGE ***

Shinji Ikaris Zimmer im medizinischen Flügel des Hauptquartiers war größer als das zweckentfremdete Büro, in dem er bisher untergebracht gewesen war. Zugleich war es auch steriler und leerer – es gab nur das Krankenbett mit den darüber angebrachten Monitoren und einen Nachtschrank links und rechts vom Bett, sowie einen Stuhl. Eine Wand war ein falsches Fenster, hinter der ein Lichtschacht lag.

„Guten Morgen", begrüßte Akagi die andere Frau im Zimmer.

Peters warf einen Blick auf den Jungen im Bett, dann zu der Frau, erkannte die Familienähnlichkeit. Zugleich besaß die Frau eine erschreckende Ähnlichkeit mit den Ayanami-Klonen, war aber älter, erwachsen. Sie hatte weder blaue Haare, noch rote Augen und ihre Haut war zwar blass, aber wohl eher aufgrund von Müdigkeit und längerem Aufenthalts im Hauptquartier – ähnlich wie bei Maya.

„Guten Morgen, Doktor Akagi."  
>Die andere bedachte Peters mit einem kurzen Blick, ehe sie sich wieder auf Akagi konzentrierte.<br>„Die neuen Umstände sind nicht akzeptabel. Die Belegschaft weigert sich, mir ein Bett ins Zimmer zu stellen und einen Arbeitsplatz einzurichten."

„Möglicherweise ist das auch nicht erforderlich."  
>Akagi erstattete sich ein seltenes Lächeln.<p>

Peters musterte Doktor Ikari – um wenn anders als Doktor Yui Ikari, die beinahe legendäre Entwicklerin der EVANGELIONs sollte es sich sonst auch handeln? – _las_ sie, sah ihre Verzweiflung hinter der Maske aus Müdigkeit und vorgetäuschter Stärke. Doch da war noch etwas, etwas, dass er nicht erfassen konnte, das sich ihm entzog – ähnlich wie bei den Ayanamis und Doktor Soryu, so als wäre auch Doktor Ikari von einer unsichtbaren Hand berührt und leicht, ganz leicht aus der Phase geschoben worden.  
>Er sah wieder zu dem schlafenden Jungen – Shinji Ikari, das Third Child, designierter Pilot von Einheit-01. In gewisser Weise ein Wunderkind, ein Naturtalent, welches den EVA auf Anhieb ohne vorherige Ausbildung hatte steuern können. Peters wusste nicht, woran er die folgende Erkenntnis festmachen sollte und wie der Eindruck überhaupt bei ihm zustande kam, doch irgendwie wirkte der junge Ikari zufrieden. – Und plötzlich sah er wirklich Problem auf sich zukommen, denn wenn Ikari ähnlich wie Asuka nicht in die Realität zurückkehren <em>wollte<em>, würde sich alles um ein Vielfaches schwieriger gestalten…

„Doktor Ikari, das hier ist mein neuer Mitarbeiter, Jörg Peters, von der deutschen Zweigstelle."

„Ihr Spezialist für Synchronverbindungen, ich weiß. – Meinen Glückwunsch, Herr Peters, zu ihrem Erfolg bei EVA-02."

Er nahm die Worte mit einem Nicken zur Kenntnis, bei dem er kurz die Augen schloss.  
>„Danke."<p>

„Herr Peters hat sich mit Shinji-kuns Unterlagen befasst. Wir stehen vor einer Theorie, wie die beiden Kinder…" – Akagi blickte zur Seite zur kahlen Zimmerwand, als könnte sie hindurchsehen – „… möglicherweise geweckt werden könnten."

Yui Ikaris wandte schlagartig den Kopf in Peters Richtung, fokussierte ihren Blick auf ihn, dass er glaubte, sie könnte in sein Innerstes blicken.  
>„Erzählen Sie."<p>

Peters reichte ihr eine Seite aus der Aktenmappe, auf der zwei anscheinend identische Kurven aufgezeichnet waren.  
>„Ein Ausschnitt des letzten gemeinsamen Tests der Piloten Ikari und Ayanami. Beide hatten völlig identische Werte – und dies nicht nur, was die Stärke der Synchronverbindung angeht, sondern auch hinsichtlich des Frequenzbereiches."<p>

„Das ist völlig unmöglich. Die Synchronisationsfrequenz des Einzelnen ist so individuell wie ein Fingerabdruck. Nicht einmal eineiige Zwillinge – so es denn welche unter denjenigen gäbe, die imstande sind, eine Synchronverbindung einzugehen – hätten exakt dieselbe Frequenz."

„Die beiden Kinder bilden aber die große Ausnahme. Sie wissen sicher, dass die Klone", er bemerkte, wie sich Akagis Gesicht säuerlich verzog, machte sich eine Gedankennotiz, besser in ihrer Gegenwart diesbezüglich auf die Wahl seiner Worte zu achten, „sich auf andere prägen und an diesen orientieren. Wir haben die Arbeitshypothese aufgestellt, dass dies in weitaus stärkerem Umfang beim First Child der Fall ist – oder besser, Pilotin Rei Ayanami hat sich völlig auf Ihren Sohn eingestellt, bis sogar die Synchronisationsfrequenz bei beiden identisch war."

„Yui-san", begann Ritsuko, „wenn Sie wollen, kann ich Colonel Katsuragi bitten zu berichten, wie Shinji-kun Rei nach dem Verlust von Einheit-00 im Wald aufgespürt hat, als würde er einem inneren Kompass folgen. Zwischen den beiden existiert eine Verbindung."

„Eine Verbindung…" wiederholt Ikari nachdenklich. „Ähnlich einer Synchronverbindung?"

„Erlauben Sie…"  
>Peters hob die Hand, um Akagi anzuzeigen, dass er alles im Griff hatte – ihm war aufgefallen, dass Doktor Ikari der Chefwissenschaftlerin mit einem gewissen, fast schon an Abneigung grenzenden Misstrauen begegnete, das klar anhand ihrer Körpersprache und gewisser Stimmmuster für ihn zu erkennen war.<br>„Das sind Vergleiche zwischen den Wellenmustern der Piloten Ayanami, Soryu, Ikari, Horaki und Nagisa. Bei Ihrem Sohn und Pilotin Ayanami bestehen vollständige Übereinstimmungen, so unmöglich dies eigentlich sein sollte."

„Projekt-R war in gewisser Weise ein voller Erfolg – das Klonprojekt hat tatsächlich Piloten für die EVAs hervorgebracht", diagnostizierte Akagi tonlos. „Nur vielleicht hat man die Gelegenheit verstreichen lassen, um ihre Begabungen zu erwecken."

„Ich habe mich mit den Aufzeichnungen meines Mannes befasst."  
>- Irgendwie konnte nicht anders, als in Ikaris Worten einen vorwurfsvollen Unterton zu spüren. -<br>„Rei Ayanami hatte vor Shinjis Ankunft Anfang des Jahres in Tokio-3 mit ihm keinerlei Kontakt – und sie konnte schon vorher einen EVA steuern."

„Ich denke, Yui-san, dass jeder in der Lage ist, einen EVA zu steuern, wenn er die nötigen genetischen Veranlagungen und einen entsprechend starken Willen verfügt, um den Willen des EVA-Bewusstseins zu brechen und ihm seinen Willen aufzuzwingen."  
>Akagis Blick bohrte sich direkt in den der anderen Frau.<br>„Und ich kenne niemanden, der willensstärker war, als Gendo Ikari."

Stille breitete sich aus, dass man fast den Herzschlag der Anwesenden hätte hören können über den regelmäßigen Atemzügen Shinji Ikaris.

„Und was…" setzte Yui an.

„Wir hatten uns letztens noch über die Option unterhalten, Shinji-kun in einen Testplug zu setzen und ihn über die Synchronisation anzusprechen."

„Ja. Aber da er nicht in der Lage ist, eine Synchronisation aufzubauen und auch keine erzwungen werden kann, ohne dass dies unvorhersehbare Folgen für sein Nervensystem haben dürft, ist das nicht möglich."

„Wir müssten keine Verbindung erzwingen", ließ Peters die Bombe platzen. „Wenn unsere Überlegungen stimmen, gibt es bereits eine – zwischen Shinji hier", er deutete auf den Jungen, „und Pilotin Ayanami im Nebenzimmer…"

Akagi nahm den Ball auf.  
>„Und es sollte möglich sein, auf diese Synchronisationsfrequenz zuzugreifen und sich über die MAGI einzuklinken."<p>

„Das klingt, so wie Sie beide es sagen, ziemlich simpel und überzeugend – ehe ich diesem Vorhaben zustimme… ich will nicht, dass Shinji einer Gefahr ausgesetzt wird!"

„Das will ich auch nicht!" herrschte Akagi die andere plötzlich an. „Ich habe nichts als das Wohlergehen der Kinder im Sinn! Gendo ist tot – wir sind nicht einmal im Ansatz Rivalinnen – und dennoch scheint sein Schatten zwischen uns zu stehen!"

Peters verstand nicht einmal die Hälfte von dem, was Akagi andeutete – und doch verstand er zugleich schon viel zu viel. Er schätzte die Entfernung zur Tür ab. Sollte die Situation explodieren und die beiden vielleicht aufeinander losgehen, wollte er nicht dazwischen stehen – sie würden ihn wahrscheinlich beiläufig in der Luft zerreißen…

„Akagi, Sie…"  
>Yui Ikaris Gesicht war rot angelaufen vor Zorn. Es schien, als wollten sich die Wochen voll Warten und enttäuschter Hoffnungen schlagartig entladen, so wie es schon ein paar Tage zuvor geschehen war.<p>

Ritsuko senkte den Blick und ließ zugleich die Schultern hängen.  
>„Glauben Sie mir, Shinji-kun ist für mich kein… Versuchskaninchen. Und Rei auch nicht. Ich habe gestern die Adoptionspapiere unterschrieben…"<p>

Yuis Augen weiteten sich und sie wich einen Schritt zurück, als drohe das Gehöre sie umzuwerfen. Mit ihrer Körpersprache vollzog sich eine rasante Wendung, wo eben noch unter Oberfläche brodelnder Zorn kurz davor gestanden hatte, sich einen Ausgang zu suchen, war plötzlich Betroffenheit zu erkennen – Peters entspannte sich.  
>„Für Sie ist es genauso persönlich wie für mich… ich hätte es mir denken müssen… all die Stunden, die Sie an ihrem Bett verbracht haben, so wie ich an dem meines Sohnes. Ich war blind…"<p>

„Dann sollten wir an einem Strang ziehen."

„Ja."

„Gut…"  
>Akagis Schultern strafften sich wieder.<br>„Die Existenz einer stehenden Synchronverbindung lässt sich nur in einem Plug nachweisen. Vielleicht könnten wir ein mobiles Gerät bauen, aber der Zeitaufwand…"

„Ich stimme Ihnen zu, wir dürfen nicht trödeln. Noch verzögert das S2-Organ bei Shinji den körperlichen Verfall, der mit einer so langen Liegephase einhergeht, aber es ist abzusehen, dass es so nicht ewig weitergehen kann… - und bei… Rei… dürfte es ähnlich aussehen."

„Am leichtesten dürfte es sein, sie gemeinsam in einem Plug zu platzieren, dann müssen nicht noch zusätzlich zwei Testplugs aufeinander abgestimmt werden."

Peters räusperte sich.

Die beiden Frauen sahen ihn überrascht an, als hätten sie ihn ganz vergessen.

„Ja, Leutnant?"

„Gibt es eigentlich Erfahrungswerte, zu welchen Reaktionen es kommt, wenn die beiden näher zusammengebracht werden?"

Akagis Augen weiteten sich. Sie blickte zur Seite und erkannte auf Ikaris Gesicht einen ähnlich überraschten Ausdruck.  
>„Der Raum hier ist größer…"<br>Damit trat sie auf den Gang.

*** NGE ***

Es vergingen keine fünf Minuten, bis das Krankenbett mit Rei Ayanami von zwei anderen Ayanami hereingerollt wurde, während Akagi einen Infusionsgalgen schob. Das Bett war noch nicht ganz über die Türschwelle, als eine Krankenschwester und ein Arzt protestierend herbeieilten, nur um von dem eigentlich patentreifen Akagiblick in ihre Schranken gewiesen zu werden.

Während Yui Ikari neben dem Bett ihres Sohnes stand, den Blick auf dessen ausdrucksloses Gesicht gerichtet und sich immer wieder Seitenblicke zu dem Mädchen in dem nun danebenstehenden Bett wagend, konzentrierte Jörg Peters sich gänzlich auf Rei Ayanami, das First Child. Die Informationen, die er über sie hatte, klangen fantastisch und teilweise sogar widersprüchlich – Kloning konnte er akzeptieren, schließlich hatte NERV sogar das außerirdische S2-Organ des Engels Shamsiel klonen können, auch wenn das Klonen von Menschen und den vielfältigen, komplizierten genetischen Strukturen seiner Einschätzung nach um einiges schwerer sein dürfte. Was ihn jedoch beschäftigte, waren der völlig Tabula-Rasa-Zustand dieser Klone und der Umstand, dass er sie nicht _lesen_ konnte. Bei Rei Ayanami schien ihm dies anders – die junge Frau wirkte irgendwie _zufrieden_. Er blinzelte, überdachte seine Wahrnehmungen und die intuitive Folgerung daraus, kam erneut zu demselben Schluss. Beide Piloten vermittelten ihm denselben Eindruck… - lag dies an der gemeinsamen Synchronverbindung oder prägte der junge Ikari das First Child auch unbewusst im schlafenden Zustand weiter?

Ritsuko Akagis Blick weilte einen Moment lang auf Rei. Ehe diese sich an der Schlacht um NERV beteiligt hatte, hatte Akagi ihr angeboten, die nach Gendo Ikaris freigewordene Vormundschaft zu übernehmen, um Rei davor zu bewahren, vielleicht zu einem Spielball der Militärs zu werden. Und Akagi war es als die ultimative Möglichkeit erschienen, sich von der Schuld zu befreien, welche ihre Mutter und auch sie sich bezüglich des First Childs aufgeladen hatten. Aus diesem Grund hatte sie mittlerweile die gesetzliche Verantwortung für die Klone übernommen und auch die Adoptionsunterlagen ausgefüllt, die Professor Fuyutsuki über seine Kontakte bei den Zivilbehörden besorgt hatte – sie musste die Papiere eigentlich nur noch einreichen, zögerte aber, dies ohne die Zustimmung des Mädchens zu tun. Rei hatte sich viel zu weit von dem ihr zugedachten Pfad entfernt, als dass Ritsuko eine solche Handlung noch über ihren Kopf hinweg ausführen würde.  
>Die leitende Wissenschaftlerin richtete ihr Augenmerk auf die Monitore über Shinjis Bett – die anderen waren ins Reis Zimmer zurückgeblieben.<br>„Anzeigen gleichbleibend…" murmelte sie und spürte Enttäuschung. Doch was hatte sie eigentlich erwartet? – Wohl kaum dass die beiden Kinder plötzlich erwachen, aus ihren Betten springen und einen Freudentanz aufführen würden… - ein winziges Zucken bei den Anzeigen wäre aber schon im Rahmen des Möglichen gewesen…  
>Sie stieß hörbar die Luft aus.<p>

Yui Ikari beugte sich vor und legte ihrem Sohn die Hand auf die Wange.  
>„Shinji, wach auf, Schatz… schau, deine Freundin ist hier…"<br>Mit sanftem Druck konnte sie seinen Kopf zur Seite drehen, wie den einer Gliederpuppe. Immer noch geschah nichts.  
>Ikari sah auf, über das Gesicht der besorgten, angsterfüllten Mutter legte sich die Maske der professionellen Wissenschaftlerin.<br>„Keine Reaktion."

„Doch… da… geschieht etwas…" wagte Peters einzuwerfen.  
>Für ihn schien zwischen den beiden Betten die Luft zu kochen, schien sich ein haarfeines Gespinst zu bilden, das in allen Farben des Regenbogens erstrahlte. Automatisch wich er zurück. Die Gespinstfäden berührten einander, zuerst nur an wenigen Punkten, dann nahm das Wachstum zu, konzentrierte sich. Eine Brücke entstand…<br>Bei seinen Worten hatten die beiden Frauen zu ihm hinübergesehen, waren dann seinem Blick gefolgt – doch für sie war dort zwischen den beiden Kindern nichts; weder Ikari noch Akagi teilten seine Wahrnehmung.

„Leutnant, was ist?" fragte Akagi leise.

Ihre Stimme holten ihn in die Realität zurück, aus der er fortzugleiten glaubte.  
>„Ich glaube, es braucht einen Moment… die beiden…"<br>Dann hörte er das Pochen, einen zweistimmigen Ton, dessen Ausgangspunkte die beiden Piloten waren. Das Pochen wurde lauter, aus einem leisen Geräusch wurde ein Klopfen, dann ein Hämmern, schließlich hatte er den Eindruck, zwei Kirchenglocken würden in dem Zimmer schlagen.

Akagi beobachtete mit aufsteigendem Entsetzen, wie sich Peters Blick zunehmend weitete und er sich dann die Hände gegen die Ohren presste, während sich sein Gesicht vor Schmerzen verzog und er sich krümmte.  
>Sie betätigte den Rufknopf über dem nächsten Bett, wollte zu Peters eilen, also sie die Ausschläge auf den Monitoren sah.<br>„Shinji-kuns S2-Organ reagiert!"  
>Sie konnte noch sehen, dass die Ausschläge langsam angestiegen waren, mittlerweile den halben Skalenbereich der Anzeige umfassten. – Und dann sah sie, dass Shinjis Lippen sich bewegten! Ritsuko drehte den Kopf. Reis Augenlider flatterten, sie öffnete aber nicht die Augen.<p>

„Anstieg der Gehirnaktivitäten…" flüsterte Yui. „Es… es funktioniert!"

Hinter ihnen kämpften sich der Stationsarzt und mehrere Schwestern durch die Mauer, welche vier Ayanamis an der Tür gebildet hatten. Reis Klonschwestern starrten andächtig abwartend auf das First Child.  
>„Wo ist der Notfall?" fragte der Arzt, welcher natürlich annahm, wegen einem der Piloten gerufen worden zu sein. Dann aber sah er den am Boden liegenden, zusammengekrümmten Leutnant und ging neben ihm in die Knie.<p>

Peters griff blind nach dem Arm des Mannes und stieß keuchend hervor: „Ich muss hier raus…"

Der andere sah ihn verdattert an, zog ihn aber dennoch auf die Beine, stützte ihn, als Peters rechtsseitig einknickte, und bugsierte ihn aus dem Zimmer.

„Komplettuntersuchung – das volle Programm, beginnen Sie gleich mit einem CT!" wies Akagi an, ehe sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder den Kindern widmete. Die Anzeigen der Monitore hatten sich eingependelt. Dafür liefen nun schwache Vibrationen über die bis dahin glatten weißen Bettdecken. Bei Shinji wie auch bei Rei hatten sie ihren Ausgang in der Bauchregion. Wie bei der Oberfläche eines Gewässers, in welches Steine geworfen wurden, entstanden konzentrische Wellen in einem gleichbleibenden Rhythmus, einem Herzschlag nicht unähnlich.  
>„Die S2-Organe pulsieren…"<p>

Ein Zucken durchlief die Körper der Schlafenden, dann schoss plötzlich auf jeder Seite ein Arm nach oben und klappte im rechten Winkel zur Seite – zwei Hände fanden blind einander…  
>Dann beruhigten sich die Anzeigen wieder, flachten ab, während auch der Stoff der Bettdecken wieder zur Ruhe kam.<p>

„Was war das?" flüsterte Yui Ikari.

„Die Reaktion, auf die war gewartet haben… nur anders und heftiger als gedacht…"

Shinji Ikari und Rei Ayanami hatten Körperkontakt geschlossen – während sie immer noch schlafend und teilnahmslos in ihren Betten lagen, hatten ihre Arme die Kluft zwischen den Betten überwunden und sich ihre Finger zu einem schier unentwirrbaren Knoten verschlungen, wollte man ihnen nicht die Knochen brechen.

Akagi ließ sich die Aufzeichnungen der Monitore über Shinjis Bett ausdrucken, legte die schmalen Papierstreifen in ihre Mappe und wies dann die zurückgebliebene Schwester an, beide Kinder zu untersuchen und Blutproben zu nehmen, während sie kurz bei Rei den Puls fühlte und zu dem Schluss kam, dass die kurze Phase der Aktivität wieder abgeklungen war. Dennoch – und wider aller Hoffnung und ihrer wissenschaftlichen Intuition – beugte sie sich vor.  
>„Rei, kannst du mich hören?"<br>Sie griff nach Reis freier Hand, die schlaff auf der Decke lag.  
>„Drück meine Hand, wenn du mich hören kannst."<br>Keine Reaktion…  
>Ritsuko richtete sich wieder auf.<br>„Yui-san, halten Sie hier die Stellung, ich sehe nach Leutnant Peters und überlege mir etwas…"

*** NGE ***

Akagi fand Peters in einem Untersuchungsraum am Ende des Flures, wo er in Unterwäsche auf einem Tisch hockte und gerade für eine Computertomographie vorbereitet wurde. Ihr Blick blieb kurz an dem eigentlich nur aus Narbengewebe bestehenden rechten Knie und dem Bereich darum hängen – den Umstand kannte sie aus seiner Krankenakte, doch es in Natura zu sehen, war etwas anderes. Die Gelenkschiene lag zuoberst auf der zusammengelegten Uniform neben Peters. Gerade nahm er seine Armbanduhr ab und streift sich dann die dünne Kette mit den Erkennungsmarken über den Kopf, an der zudem noch ein kleines Silbermedaillon hing.

„Was war das eben?" fragte Akagi ansatzlos.

Peters hob müde die Schultern.  
>„Ich konnte es sehen… ich habe gesehen, wie sich zwischen den beiden <em>etwas<em>aufgebaut hat. Und dann war da dieses Hämmern in einem Kopf, als würden Kirchenglocken im Raum läuten. – Hat erst aufgehört, als ich aus dem Zimmer raus und ein Stück den Gang runter war."

„Die S2-Organe der beiden haben die Nähe zueinander reagiert. Mittlerweile ist die Reaktion wieder beendet. Aber außer Ihnen hatte niemand solche Wahrnehmungen."

„Wir schieben Sie gleich in die Röhre", erklärte der Arzt, welcher aus dem Nebenraum kam. Als er Akagi sah, versteifte er sich ein wenig. „Doktor Akagi, wollen Sie der Untersuchung beiwohnen?"

„Gern. – Leutnant, ich denke, die Existenz der Synchronverbindung zwischen den beiden Kindern ist bewiesen, so gut es uns möglich ist."

„Sieht so aus."  
>Er folgte dem Arzt durch eine Seitentür, während Akagi in den Nebenraum wechselte und durch eine Glasscheibe beobachtete, wie Peters sich auf einer Liege niederließ, die dann langsam in den Kernspintomographen gezogen wurde.<p>

Ein anwesender NERV-Techniker des medizinischen Personals nickte ihr zu, ließ sich aber nicht von seiner Arbeit ablenken.  
>„Ruhig liegen und nicht sprechen. Sollte es Probleme geben, gibt es einen Rufknopf neben ihrer rechten Hand."<p>

Peters deutete mit einer Handbewegung an, dass er verstanden hatte.

*** NGE ***

„Das sieht nicht gut aus, gar nicht gut…" murmelte der behandelnde Arzt bei Betrachtung der gewonnenen Bilder. Bereits während der laufenden Untersuchung war er sehr blass und sehr einsilbig geworden.  
>Das CT zeigte zahllose dunkle Flecken in allen Bereichen des Gehirns.<p>

„Ist es das, wofür ich es halte?" fragte Akagi deutlich ernüchtert.

„Das sollte sich noch ein Spezialist ansehen, aber ich denke, dass es großflächiges Narbengewebe ist. So etwas habe ich noch nicht gesehen… Teile des Gehirns des Patienten sind in schlechterem Zustand als die Muskulatur rund um sein Knie…"

„Wie ist es möglich, dass er sich wie ein normaler Mensch verhält… dass er noch lebt?" warf der medizinische Techniker ein und nippte an einem Plastikbecher mit Kaffee.

„Wie alt schätzen Sie das Narbengewebe, Doktor Kakura?"

„Schwer zu sagen, Doktor Akagi. Es sieht nach altem Gewebe aus – vielleicht fünfzehn Jahre. Vielleicht Folgen einer impactbezogenen Verletzung… wie das Knie…"  
>Er blätterte in Peters Krankenakte, die auf seinem Monitor aufgerufen hatte.<br>„Das könnte den Gedächtnisverlust erklären… es ist mir nur ein Rätsel, dass das niemandem damals aufgefallen ist – trotz Weltuntergang und so…"

„Wenn es in einer Phase passiert ist, in der das Gehirn noch imstande war, sich umzuorientieren und neue Neuralbahnen in Massen auszubilden… Hm… Wir nutzen bekanntermaßen nur einen Teil der uns eigentlich verfügbaren Gehirnkapazität, da ist eigentlich immer noch Luft zum Ausgleich von Ausfällen."

„Wenn man sie überlebt. Wenn die betreffende Person noch jung ist. Wenn das Gehirn noch imstande ist, sich so zu heilen. Wenn, wenn, wenn – Doktor Akagi, ich sage nichts gegen Ihre Überlegungen, da mir auch nichts Besseres einfällt, aber es sind dennoch ziemlich viele _Wenns_."

„Da bin ich durchaus Ihrer Meinung. Aber spinnen wir den Gedanken weiter – wenn derartiges passiert, wenn zum Beispiel die Verarbeitung der Sinneswahrnehmung von einem der normalerweise brachliegenden Teile des Gehirns übernommen wird… könnte die betroffene Person dann möglicherweise seine Umgebung anders wahrnehmen als ein normaler Mensch?"

„Falls sie damit _eingeschränkter_meinen… möglicherweise. Aber hier steht nichts über sensorische Behinderungen, sieht man davon ab, dass der Geschmackssinn offenbar kaum vorhanden ist."

Akagi rieb sich das Kinn und betrachtete Jörg Peters auf dem Monitor, wie dieser im Wartezimmer gerade wieder seine Uniformhose anzog und seine Schuhe stieg, nach der Kette mit den Erkennungsmarken griff und sie sich umhängte. Sie musste sich zwingen, ihn nicht als neues Projekt und Versuchssubjekt zu betrachten. Dennoch war die Frage schon interessant, wie er seine Umgebung wahrnahm und ob sich die Unterschiede nur auf aktive Synchronverbindungen und S2-Organe beschränkten.  
>Dann kam eine weitere Person in das Wartezimmer – Maya Ibuki.<br>Ritsukos Augenbrauen wanderten nach oben. Sie wusste, dass Gerüchte innerhalb des Hauptquartiers sich zuweilen recht schnell ausbreiteten – und als ‚der Neue', welcher maßgeblich dazu beigetragen hatte, Asuka aus EVA-02 zu holen, stand Peters sicherlich doch ein wenig im allgemeinen Interesse. Ihr war auch klar, dass Maya um einiges emotionaler war, als sie in der Regel nach außen zeigte. Ihre frühere Assistentin, welche dem neuen Verteilungsplan nach die MAGI-Rechner unter sich hatte, wirkte aufgeregt. Sie wechselte mit Peters einige hektische Worte, die Ritsuko mangels Tonübertragung natürlich nicht verstand. Peters machte beschwichtigende Gesten, legte kurz die flache Hand seitlich gegen seinen Kopf und lachte mit vorgetäuschter Heiterkeit. Dies tat aber nur wenig, um Maya zu beruhigen, welche ihn besorgt musterte, schließlich die räumliche Kluft zu ihm überwand und ihm die Hände seitlich auf die Wangen legte, um ihn zu zwingen sie anzusehen. Kurz funkelte Zorn in ihren Augen auf, dann senkte sie den Blick, während ihre Augen feucht wurden. Er hob zögernd die Hand und zog sie in seine Arme.

„Ist das nicht Ihre Assistentin, Doktor Akagi?" fragte Kakura.

„Alles, was hier besprochen wurde, verlässt diesen Raum nicht. Das gilt auch hierfür."  
>Akagi deutete auf den Monitor.<br>„Verstanden?"  
>In ihrer Stimme lag eine Schärfe, mit der man hätte Glas schneiden können.<p>

Der Techniker nickte hastig, während Kakura ein „Vollkommen" hören ließ.

„Gut. Sichern Sie die Daten, mich würde eine dreidimensionale Aufbereitung interessieren, um die Schäden in vollem Umfang visualisieren zu können."

„Können Sie bekommen", stieß der Techniker hervor, froh, nicht mehr im Fokus von Akagis Blick zu stehen.

„Bisher war Leutnant Peters nie auffällig geworden", wechselte Kakura das Thema. „Seine Akte gibt nichts her, offenbar gab es vorher keinen Anlass zu einer Untersuchung seines Kopfes. – Hier sind nur Vermerke zu Routinechecks und Untersuchungen des Knies, aber nichts in Verbindung mit Gleichgewichtsstörungen oder Vorfällen, die auf eine eingeschränkte Orientierungsfähigkeit hindeuten."

„Ich werde ihn dennoch die Tage zu einigen Untersuchungen vorbeischicken… - Oh…"  
>Wieder wurde Akagis Blick von dem Bildschirm gefesselt.<p>

Während Peters immer noch Maya im Arm hielt, flog die Tür auf und stürmte Asuka hinein…

„Das ist ja fast besser als die aktuelle Seifenoper…" murmelte der Techniker.

*** NGE ***

„Jörgi, bist du in Ordnung? Kaede meinte eben, du wärst zusammengebrochen… oh…"

Als die Tür aufflog und Asuka aufgeregt hereinplatzte, waren Peters und Maya auseinandergefahren – aber nicht schnell genug, um nicht von Asuka bemerkt zu werden. Die Rothaarige starrte die beiden mit aufgerissenem Auge an, suchte nach Worten.

„Ahm, ja, alles soweit in Ordnung… Es war sicher nur ein kleiner Schwächeanfall, habe es etwas übertrieben die letzten Tage."  
>Peters rieb sich verlegen den Hinterkopf.<p>

„Ja, Asuka, alles in Ordnung, kein Grund zur Aufregung", stimmte Maya ein.

„Alles in Ordnung? Kein Grund zur Aufregung?"  
>Asuka baute sich vor den beiden auf und stemmte die Fäuste in die Hüften.<br>„Ihr beide habt hinter meinem Rücken etwas am Laufen und es gibt keinen Grund zur Aufregung?"

„Äh, Asuka…" setzte Jörg an.

„Ich bin wirklich enttäuscht, Jörgi. Ich hätte gedacht, dass mein bester Freund mir so etwas erzählt, sobald er dazu Gelegenheit hat!" Sie schüttelte den Kopf und hob demonstrativ einen Finger. „Ich war da, als Daniela dich abserviert hat und habe zugehört." Sie hob einen weiteren Finger und dann einen dritten. „Und bei Tine und Sabine. – Da denke ich schon, dass du es mir hättest erzählen können…"

„Asuka, komm wieder auf den Teppich", seufzte Peters. Aus dem Augenwinkel fixierte er Maya. Sie wirkte… nervös, angespannt, als befürchte sie, Asuka könnte auf sie losgehen – was angesichts deren Verhaltens vor dem Verlust ihres Auges durchaus eine Möglichkeit gewesen wäre. Peters musste zugeben, dass Mayas Erscheinen ihn positiv überrascht hatte. Die Sorge in ihrem Blick und ihren Worten hatte in ihm etwas angesprochen, auf das er nur begrenzt stolz war – eine gewisse Genugtuung und das Wissen, dass sie ihn begrenzt durchschaut hatte…

Die Tür zum Nebenraum wurde geöffnet und Ritsuko Akagi kam hinzu.

„Senpai!" setzte Maya an.

Akagi lächelte gezwungen. In der rechten Hand hielt sie – hinter ihrem Rücken verborgen – eine Spritze mit einem Beruhigungsmittel. Auch wenn alles daraufhin wies, dass Asuka ihre zerstörerische Phase überwunden hatte, wollte sie nichts riskieren.

„Ah, Doktor Akagi. Also, wie lange habe ich noch?"  
>Peters' Versuch, mit ein wenig Galgenhumor abzulenken, scheiterte spektakulär. Maya und Asuka blickten ihn entgeistert an, durch Asuka ging sogar ein Beben.<p>

„Ritsuko, was ist los mit Jörgi?"

Akagi ignorierte Asukas Ausrutscher in der Etikette – die Rothaarige war bekannt dafür, nahezu jeden vergleichsweise respektlos beim Vornamen anzusprechen.  
>„Die Untersuchungsergebnisse sind interessant, aber nicht lebensbedrohend. Könnten wir daher jetzt bitte wieder ernst werden?"<p>

Asuka reagierte wie erwartet emotional, zum Glück aber nicht so, wie befürchtet – sie fiel Peters um den Hals und drückte ihm – wieder einmal – die Luft ab. Und dann umarmte sie auch noch Maya. Als sie sich zudem noch Akagi zuwandte, stoppte diese sie mit vorgestreckter Hand.  
>„Das reicht jetzt. Heb dir deine ausgestauten Energien noch ein wenig auf, sie lassen sich sicher nützlicher einsetzen, Asuka. – Maya, was machst du hier?"<p>

„Ich… ah, Senpai… ich hörte, es hätte einen Zwischenfall gegeben und war besorgt…"

„In Ordnung, wenn du schon einmal hier bist… wir müssen uns etwas überlegen…"

„Senpai?"

„Moment!"  
>Asuka stampfte mit dem Fuß auf.<br>„Ich hätte schon gerne eine Antwort. – Was läuft zwischen euch beiden?"

Peters und Maya sahen einander an. Auf ihren Gesichtern spiegelte sich Ratlosigkeit wieder.

Akagi war geneigt, sich zurückzulehnen und zuzusehen, erinnerte sich dann aber der Spitze in ihrer Hand, drehte sich halb weg und setzte eine Kappe auf die Nadel, um nicht versehentlich jemanden außer Gefecht zu setzen.

„Wir sind uns selbst nicht ganz sicher", gestand Peters schließlich und Maya nickte mit hochrotem Gesicht.

„Nicht ganz sicher? Hum…"  
>Asuka sah von einem zur anderen.<br>„Das ist für deine Verhältnisse eigentlich recht positiv, Jörgi."

„Äh?"

„Bei Daniela, Tine und dann auch Sabine warst du jedes Mal hundertprozentig sicher, die Frau fürs Leben gefunden zu haben, der du dann dein Herz zu Füßen gelegt hast, nur um es gnadenlos um die Ohren geschlagen zu bekommen."

Maya blickte befremdlich in die Runde.

Asuka warf sich wieder in Positur.  
>„Das stundenlange Synchrontraining kann ziemlich langweilig sein. Jörgi hat mich mit seinen Geschichten immer beschäftigt gehalten, so dass ich gelernt habe, die Synchronverbindung gewissermaßen nebenbei aufrechtzuerhalten."<p>

„Wart mal… du sagst, du hättest von Kaede gehört, dass ich hier wäre? – Kaede Agano? – Was hast du im Testcenter gemacht?"

„Na, was schon? – Ich wollte zu dir, damit du mich auf den Trainingsplan setzt."

Akagi räusperte sich.  
>„Dafür ist es noch etwas früh. Wir haben noch nicht alle erforderlichen Untersuchungen abgeschlossen, um deine Tauglichkeit zu bestätigen. Und deine Mutter…"<p>

„Ich weiß, dass Mama nicht will, dass ich wieder einen EVA steuere. Sie will sogar mit mir nach Deutschland zurück – aber da spiele ich nicht mit! Hier sind alle meine Freunde… jedenfalls die paar echten."  
>Sie schenkte Peters ein strahlendes Lächeln.<br>„Du bringst das doch in Ordnung, oder?"

„Asuka…"

„Im Augenblick wartest du erst einmal deine Freigabe ab. Ich werde mit deiner Mutter reden", sprang Akagi in die Bresche. Bei allen Problemen, die sie mit dem Second Child gehabt hatten, war Asuka doch gegenwärtig zumindest in der Theorie die beste Pilotin, die zur Verfügung stand – Hikaris Synchronwerte verbesserten sich nur langsam, was Akagi durchaus nachempfinden konnte angesichts der Erfahrungen, die das Fourth Child gemacht hatte.

„Na gut."

„Aber da du dich unbedingt zurückmelden willst… - Maya, in deiner Klasse ist doch sicher noch Platz, oder?"

„Ja, natürlich, Senpai."

„Dann finde dich heute Nachmittag im Erholungsbereich ein und bring deine Bücher mit, Asuka."

„Wie? – Klasse… Bücher… Schule? Uh… ich bin gerade erst aus EVA-02 zurückgekehrt, ich weiß nicht, ob ich schon schultauglich bin…"

Akagi fixierte sie mit strengem Blick.  
>„Das eine gibt es nicht ohne das andere, Captain Soryu."<p>

Als wäre bei ihr ein Schalter umgelegt worden, drückte Asuka das Kreuz durch, was sie wenigstens zwei Zentimeter größer wirken ließ. Nicht nur Peters bemerkte, dass sie beinahe salutiert hätte. Die äußerliche Wirkung von Akagis Worten verflog aber rasch wieder, als Asuka sich ihrem Schicksal ergab und brummelnd nach dem Zeitpunkt des Unterrichtsbeginns fragte.

*** NGE ***

Schweigend und doch wachsam zugleich hatte Yui Ikari beobachtet, wie zwei Ärzte in Begleitung zweier Schwestern Shinji und Rei untersucht hatten. Sie war zwar keine Medizinerin, sondern Genetikerin, konnte aber mit den meisten Daten dennoch problemlos etwas anfangen. Demnach waren bei beiden keine wirklichen Veränderungen eingetreten, sah man davon ab, dass die S2-Organe immer noch leicht aktiv waren.  
>Zugleich gingen ihr Akagis Worte nicht aus dem Sinn. Sie besaß zwar nur sehr eingeschränkte direkte Erinnerungen an ihre Zeit innerhalb von EVA-01, wohl aber eine Unzahl an Gefühlen und Sinneseindrücken. – Darunter auch die Erkenntnisse, dass ihr verstorbener Mann Gendo maßgeblich an dem <em>Unfall<em> beteiligt gewesen war, dass Naoko Akagi nicht gänzlich unbeteiligt gewesen war – und dass Ritsuko Akagi Gendos Geliebte gewesen war. Wahrscheinlich gehörte es zu den Schwierigkeiten, eine über zehnjährige Abwesenheit von der Welt aufzuarbeiten, doch intuitiv sah sie die biologisch ältere Akagi als Konkurrentin, obwohl es mangels einer Person, um die sie im Wettstreit lagen, dazu keinen Grund gab. Zudem projizierte sie all ihre Enttäuschung und Wut, die sie eigentlich mit ihrem Ehemann verband auf die Chefwissenschaftlerin – und teilweise auch auf Kozo Fuyutsuki, weil beide Gendo nicht Einhalt geboten hatten. Zugleich jedoch realisierte sie, dass Akagi ehrlich bemüht war um Shinji – und auch um Rei. Und damit stand Yui vor dem nächsten Problem, schließlich wusste sie, wer – oder was – das First Child war. Dass ihr Sohn sich in den Klon verliebt hatte, der aus LILITHs DNA und ihrer eigener, Yuis, Erbinformation zur Stabilisierung erschaffen worden war, bereitete ihr gewaltige Kopfschmerzen. Genetisch betrachtet war Rei Ayanami kein Mensch – und dies galt auch für ihre „Schwestern". Zugleich sah Yui in Reis Gesicht eine erschreckende Ähnlichkeit mit sich selbst, dass sie sich beinahe schon wünschte, dass Mädchen möge nie wieder aufwachen. Alles wäre dann wahrscheinlich leichter – dies redete sie sich zumindest ein.  
>Dennoch war sie nicht im Ansatz dazu bereit, entsprechend zu handeln und die Konsequenzen zu ziehen – sie hätte der Schlafenden nur das Kisten aufs Gesicht drücken müssen, bis das Leben aus ihrem Körper gewichen wäre… - und dann hätte sie weder ihrem Sohn noch sich selbst im Spiegel je wieder ins Gesicht sehen können…<br>Die Zeit verging quälend langsam, Minuten reihten sich aneinander, wurden zu erst einer, dann zwei Stunden. Längst waren die Untersuchungen abgeschlossen und hatte das medizinische Personal den Raum wieder verlassen. Einer der Ärzte hatte noch versucht, die Hände der beiden Piloten zu lösen, aber schließlich resignierend aufgegeben. Endlose Minuten lang hatte Yui auf Shinjis Gesicht nach Anzeichen für eine Veränderung gesucht, ohne etwas zu finden. Es war immer noch völlig ausdruckslos ohne Hinweise darauf, ob er Schmerzen hatte, ob er einen anstrengenden, nervenaufreibenden oder einen angenehmen Traum hatte. Der einzige Unterschied waren der im rechten Winkel zum Körper ausgestreckte Arm und die leichten Ausschläge auf dem Monitor für das S2-Organ. Das medizinische Personal hatte dieselbe Monitorphalanx bei dem Mädchen installiert, so dass Yui die Anzeigen vergleichen konnte – und zu dem Schluss kam, dass beide völlig identisch waren. Ihre Herzen schlugen im Einklang… Möglicherweise stimmte Akagis Theorie ja und die beiden teilten sich sogar eine Synchronisationsfrequenz. Für Yui Ikari fiel es schwer, doch sie musste sich eingestehen, dass die Frau, welche sie intuitiv und aller Logik zum Trotz als Rivalin ansah, die einzige Hoffnung für ihren Sohn war.

Die Tür zum Flur stand offen, so dass Yui bemerkte, wie die Wachen vor ihrer Tür abgelöst wurden – vier neue Klone nahmen die Plätze ihrer Schwestern ein. Letztendlich waren auch die Klone ihr Werk – so wie sie den Grundstein für das Projekt-E gelegt hatte, galt dies auch für das Projekt-R. In gewisser Weise waren die Ayanamis auch ihre Kinder – und plötzlich verspürte sie Bewunderung in sich aufsteigen für Ritsuko Akagi, welche die letzte Konsequenz gezogen und ihrem Verantwortungsgefühl nach gehandelt hatte.  
>Fast vierzig, alle äußerlich identisch und doch jede für sich die Verkörperung des menschlichen Potentials… schon der Gedanke daran raubt Yui den Atem. Und die Verantwortung für diese Schöpfungen lag bei NERV. Major Kaji hatte deutlich genug gezeigt, wie beeinflussbar die Klone waren in ihrem gegenwärtigen Zustand.<br>Langsam ließ Yui Ikari sich auf die Bettkante sinken und verbarg das Gesicht in den Händen. Als Gendo ihr damals - nach dem Second Impact – erklärt hatte, was wirklich geschehen war, dass die Menschheit einer Bedrohung gegenüberstand, der sie nur durch Perfektion begegnen konnte, da hatte sie ihm glauben wollen. Für ihn hatte sie mit Projekt-R den perfekten Krieger erschaffen wollen und mit Projekt-E die perfekte Waffe. Und nun hatte sich die Welt um mehr als zehn Jahre weitergedreht und wurde sie mit den Ergebnissen ihrer Arbeit konfrontiert – und mit dem Umstand, dass er sie belogen hatte…

Schnelle Schritte hallten über den Flur.  
>Yui sah auf, konnte gerade noch ein rothaariges Mädchen vorbeihasten sehen. Sie gestand sich ein, sich nicht wirklich für die anderen Piloten interessiert zu haben – es konnte sich nur um eine Angehörige des EVA-Pilotenkorps handeln, da es sonst neben den Klonen keine Kinder in diesem Alter im Hauptquartier gab. Da sie wusste, dass Hikari Horaki kein rotes Haar hatte, konnte es sich nur um Kyoko Soryus Tochter handeln. Der kurze Blick, den sie erhascht hatte, deckte sich mit der verschwommenen Erinnerung an eine Erinnerung, welche Shinji mit ihr geteilt hatte nach dem Zeruel-Zwischenfall.<br>Wieder verging Zeit.  
>Yui war es mittlerweile gewohnt zu warten. - Zu warten und zu beobachten, zu warten, dass etwas geschah, und zu hoffen. Doch musste sie sich eingestehen, dass mit jedem Tag ihre Hoffnung etwas mehr schwand.<p>

„Ahm… Tante…?"

Yui blickte auf.  
>In der Tür stand Reika – eigentlich Rei Ayanami, jenes Rätsel, dass Akagi und die Piloten von ihrer Reise in LILITHs Reich mitgebracht hatten. In gewisser Weise war Reika Shinjis Zwillingsschwester, sie stammte aus einer parallelen Realität, in welcher ihr, Yuis, Gegenstück eine Tochter zur Welt gebracht hatte statt eines Sohnes. Und sie war in dieser Realität gestrandet.<br>Yui erinnerte sich an Szenen, an die sie sich eigentlich gar nicht erinnern wollte, direkt nach ihrer Rückkehr, als sie Reika nachdrücklich erklärt hatte, nicht ihre Mutter zu sein und auch nicht so von ihr angesprochen werden wollte. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie dem Mädchen das Herz gebrochen… Seitdem sprach es sie mit „Tante" an, doch Yui fragte sich zunehmend, ob sie nicht einen großen Fehler in ihrer Angst und Sorge um Shinji gemacht hatte…  
>Sie zwang sich zu einem Lächeln.<br>„Reika… hast du uns also gefunden…"

Das Mädchen wirkte verloren in seiner NERV-Uniform ohne Rang- und sonstigen Abzeichen. Eigene Sachen hatte Reika nicht und wie so mancher im Hauptquartier bewältigte auch sie ihre traumatischen Erfahrungen damit, sich nützlich zu machen, wo es ging.  
>„Ja, Tante."<br>Reikas Blick fiel auf das zweite Bett.  
>„Ayanami…"<br>Dann sah sie die ausgestreckten Arme, die einander berührenden Hände – und das goldfarbene Gespinst…  
>„Was ist das…?"<p>

„Was meinst du? – Doktor Akagi hat Pilotin Ayanami in Shinjis Zimmer bringen lassen und kam zu einer… Reaktion. Keiner ist aufgewacht, die S2-Organe wurden stattdessen aktiv und dann haben sie einen Körperkontakt gesucht offenbar."

„Nein, das… du siehst es nicht, oder?"

„Was?"

Reika trat langsam näher, streckte vorsichtig die Hand aus, stellte fest, dass ihre Finger durch das Gespinst hindurch fuhren, als wäre es nicht vorhanden. Wahrscheinlich bildete sie sich sogar das Gefühl, ein feines Kribbeln auf der Haut zu spüren, nur ein.  
>Sie betrachtete den schlafenden Jungen, der ihr einerseits wie ein Spiegelbild, andererseits wie ein Fremder erschien. Dann sah sie zu Ayanami – vertraut und doch fremd. In ihrer Realität hatte sie mit Dutzenden Ayanamis Seite an Seite gekämpft, daher war der Anblick der Klonarmee für sie nicht ungewöhnlich gewesen, doch wirklich gekannt hatte sie nur die zweite Rei Ayanami, während die dritte zur Verräterin an der Menschheit geworden war. Wenn sie Doktor Akagi richtig verstanden hatte, dann war diese Ayanami das Gegenstück zu ihrer Vertrauten.<br>„Ich… ahm… ich kann es sehen… wie feine Spinnenfäden… Energie, glaube ich. Wie ein Gespinst aus Energie, das sich zwischen den beiden aufgebaut hat."  
>Sie legte die Hand schräg, betrachtete den Lichtfaden, der sich von dem Hindernis weder unterbrechen, noch ablenken ließ.<br>„Wie aus einer anderen Welt…"  
>Sie schluckte.<br>Die S2-Organe, welche die beiden Schläfer besaßen – das eine im Kampf mit dem Engel Zeruel über EVA-01 aufgenommen, das andere von dem sterbenden Engel Armisael als Geschenk erhalten -, stammten nicht aus dieser Welt. Sie kamen aus… wie hatte Tabris es ausgedrückt… dem Reich hinter den Spiegeln. Konnte sie diese Manifestationen sehen, weil sie selbst nicht aus dieser Realität stammte?  
>Zögernd legte sie ihre Hand auf die Hände der beiden Gleichaltrigen, fühlte sich kurz an den Moment erinnert, als sie auf den Kreuzwegen der Versammlung der Engel gegenübergetreten waren. Die Hände fühlten sich warm an, der Eindruck stand in einem starken Gegensatz zu der Blässe der Haut der beiden.<br>Reika zuckte zusammen, als sie bemerkte, dass Yui Ikari hinter sie getreten war und ihr sacht eine Hand auf die Schulter gelegt hatte.

„Erzähl mir, was du siehst, bitte."

„Es… es sind Fäden… Fäden aus Licht und Wärme… und dann auch wieder nicht, weil sie sich nicht unterbrechen lassen… sie treten scheinbar aus der Haut aus und bilden ein Gewirr um die Hände herum, als hätten sie sich gesucht und endlich gefunden…"  
>Während sie redete, spürte sie Tränen in sich aufsteigen, ohne den genauen Grund benennen zu können. Da war eine tiefe Traurigkeit, weil sie wusste, dass sie das Gesehene vielleicht nie vollständig beschreiben kann, weil ihr einfach die erforderlichen Worte fehlten. Und zugleich war da ein Gefühl von Freude, dass die beiden einander wiedergefunden hatten.<br>„Ich glaube… uhm… es ist etwas… Wunderbares."

„Ich kann es nicht sehen", flüsterte Yui. „Ich wünsche mir so, ich könnte es… Warum seid ihr dazu in der Lage? – Erst der junge Leutnant und nun du…"

„Welcher… ahm…"

Ein Klopfen an der Tür ließ die beiden zusammenzucken und die Köpfe drehen.  
>In der Tür stand Asuka Soryu-Langley, flankiert von zwei Ayanamis in Habachtstellung. – Turnschuhe, Jeans, weinroter Kapuzenpullover, Augenklappe…<br>Asuka verbeugte sich.  
>„Ich bin Asuka. Sie sind Doktor Ikari, nicht wahr, Shinjis Mutter? – Darf ich eintreten?"<p>

Yui musterte das rothaarige Mädchen.  
>Aus Shinjis Erinnerungen wusste sie, dass dieser keine allzu hohe Meinung von Kyokos Tochter gehabt hatte. Durch ihre eigene Zeit im MAGI-System und ihr Zusammentreffen mit Naoko Akagis Bewusstsein hatte sie aber in Erfahrung bringen können, dass die ältere Akagi das Mädchen offenbar geistig hatte stabilisieren können.<br>„Ich bin Shinjis Mutter, ja. Komm rein."

Langsam, fast angsterfüllt, näherte Asuka sich den Betten, hob dabei kaum die Füße vom Boden, sondern schob sie nur Zentimeter um Zentimeter nach vorn.  
>„Ich wollte… ich muss mich entschuldigen… und die beiden schlafen immer noch…"<br>Asuka hob den Blick ihre Auges und lächelte traurig.  
>„Fünf Wochen hat es gedauert, bis ich mich entscheiden konnte, EVA-02 zu verlassen und mich den Folgen meiner Taten zu stellen. Und jetzt ist niemand da, um meine Entschuldigung anzuhören und… vielleicht… anzunehmen. Ist das nicht eine grausame Welt?"<p>

„Ich weiß nicht ganz, wovon du sprichst."

Reika starrte Asuka mit offenem Mund an.  
>„Shikinami", presste sie schließlich heraus. Die Ähnlichkeit war einfach zu groß – in ihrer Realität war Asuka Shikinami eine der talentiertesten Pilotinnen gewesen – und die wahrscheinlich letzte, die vor den Eindringlingen gefallen war bei der Verteidigung des <em>Tores<em>.

Asuka blinzelte.  
>„Wer… wen meinst du? Wer bist du eigentlich? – Du siehst Shinji ähnlich… und Wondergirl auch ein wenig…"<p>

„Ich bin…" setzte Reika an, spürte dann aber wieder Yuis Hand auf ihrer Schulter.

„Das ist Reika. Reika Ikari, Shinjis Schwester." erklärte Yui in der Hoffnung, vielleicht einen Fehler wiedergutmachen zu können.

Reika drehte sich auf dem Absatz um, blickte Yui verwirrt an. Yui begegnete ihm Blick mit einem Lächeln, bis Reika ihm nicht mehr standhalten konnte und Tränen aus ihren Augenwinkeln liefen.

„Shinji hat eine Schwester? Davon… davon wusste ich nichts…" flüsterte Asuka und konnte nur zusehen, wie das ihr unbekannte Mädchen mit dem Pferdeschwanz die ältere Frau umarmte.

„In gewisser Weise sind wir beide ebenso neu auf dieser Welt wie Kyoko, deine eigene Mutter."

Asuka stieß ein langgezogenes „Ahhh" aus, ohne wirklich zu verstehen.  
>„Dann wissen Sie nicht, was ich getan habe."<br>Sie ließ wieder den Kopf sinken.

„Vielleicht doch."

„Ich gar nicht gerade nett zu Shinji… und auch nicht zu Ayanami. Ich war zänkisch, gemein, gehässig und abscheulich. Ich habe beleidigt und verletzt, habe in mich gesetztes Vertrauen enttäuscht und Schuld auf mich geladen. Und als… als der vorletzte Engel meine Erinnerungen durchleuchtete, als er alles in mir hochspülte, woran ich nicht mehr denken wollte, da zerriss etwas in mir und… es tut mir alles so leid… die beiden hätten eine bessere Mitstreiterin verdient, stattdessen bekamen sie mich…"  
>Dicke Tränen rollten über ihre Wange, tropften vom Kinn auf ihren Pullover und hinterließen feuchte Flecken.<br>„Am Ende war ich so… wahnsinnig, dass ich den beiden die ganze Schuld an meinem Zustand gegeben habe, obwohl sie so ziemlich die letzten waren, die etwas dafür konnten. Ich…"  
>Sie stockte. Dieses letzte Geständnis konnte sie noch nicht leisten. Sie konnte gegenüber Yui Ikari und Shinjis Schwester… Schwester! … nicht zugeben, dass sie Ayanami hatte töten wollen und stattdessen Shinji niedergestochen hatte – jedenfalls war das ihre letzte Erinnerung: Shinji, der nach Luft schnappend von der Messerklinge rutschte, ehe sie ein furchtbarer Schlag traf und Dunkelheit sie erfasste.<br>„Und jetzt kann ich nicht einmal sicher sein, dass sie hören, wie ich Abbitte zu leisten versuche."

Eine Hand tauchte in ihrem Blickfeld, die ihr ein Papiertaschentuch reichte.

„Ah, wer… Maya…"  
>Mit zittrigen Fingern nahm sie das Taschentuch entgegen und trocknete ihre Tränen.<p>

Maya lächelte dünn. Hinter ihr kamen Akagi und Peters in den Raum, letzterer vorsichtig und zögernd, als rechnete er damit, erneuten absonderlichen Wahrnehmungen ausgesetzt zu werden. Er blieb stehen, den Blick auf das Netzwerk verschlungener Fäden gerichtet, welches sich um die Hände der Piloten verdichtet hatte.  
>Akagi wandte sich ihm zu.<br>„Was sehen Sie, Leutnant?"

Peters blickte rasch von einem Anwesenden zum anderen, ehe er das Risiko einging, sich als Verrückter zu outen.  
>„Ein Gespinst aus goldenen Fäden. Der Ursprung scheint etwa im Schulterbereich beider Piloten zu sein, die Fäden konzentrieren sich im Bereich der Hände, als wäre dort eine Verbindung geschlossen worden."<p>

„Sie… Sie können es auch sehen!" rief Reika.

„Auch?" echoten Akagi und Maya.

„Fäden aus Licht, wie ein Knäuel…"  
>Reika legte den Kopf schrägt. Schrecken zeichnete sich auf ihren Zügen ab.<br>„Sie sind Peters…"

Jörg blickte irritiert an sich herab, ob irgendetwas an seiner Kleidung so furchtbar aussah, dass es den Ausdruck von Angst auf ihrem Gesicht rechtfertigte.  
>„Ja…" sagte er gedehnt. „Kenne ich dich?"<p>

„Ich… nein, Sie kennen mich nicht…"  
>Kurz drückte sie den Arm Yui Ikaris und verließ dann eilig das Zimmer, wobei sie zu Peters größtmöglichen Abstand hielt.<p>

Peters blickte ihr nach, sah dann noch einmal an sich hinunter.  
>„Hab ich irgendetwas auf der Kleidung oder im Gesicht? – Nasenbluten hätte ich doch sicher bemerkt, oder?"<br>Er war verwirrt. Das Mädchen war eine weitere Person, die er nicht _lesen_konnte – irgendwie häufte sich dies im NERV-Hauptquartier. Einerseits erschwerte ihm dies das Leben, andererseits machte es die Sache gerade erst interessant, solange sich die Auswirkungen in Grenzen hielten.

Maya machte eine verneinende Geste. Sie wirkte ebenso verwirrt, wie er sich fühlte.

„Was geht hier vor sich?" fragte Yui Ikari mit schneidender Schärfe in der Stimme.

„Das klären wir später."  
>Akagi musterte lange die Monitore. Alle sahen zu ihr und Schweigen senkte sich über den Raum, das nur vom regelmäßigen Atmen und dem leisen Piepen der Geräte unterbrochen wurde.<br>„Wir haben uns etwas ausgedacht. Leutnant Peters, würden Sie…"

„Natürlich. Wir kennen die Synchronfrequenz der beiden. Es sollte also kein Problem sein, wenn wir uns mit Hilfe der MAGI gewissenmaßen einklinken – oder besser, Leutnant Ibuki und ich werden die Verbindung zwischen den beiden hacken. Wir werden ein virtuelles Konstrukt programmieren, welches wir über das Frequenzband legen, einen Raum mit mehreren umliegenden Kammern. Jede Kammer steht für einen Kontaktpunkt – ein Punkt wird auf die Synchronfrequenz der beiden Piloten zugeschnitten sein, die anderen Punkte auf andere Frequenzen. Und sobald wir sicher sind, dass die Aktion geglückt ist und die Piloten mit den MAGI synchron sind…"  
>Er sah Maya an.<p>

Und diese erklärte mit strahlenden Augen und einem Lächeln, welches bei Peters den leisen Drang erweckte, sie zu ergreifen und irgendwohin zu verschleppen, wo sie ungestört waren:  
>„Dann schicken wir ein Rettungsteam rein."<p>

**Kapitel 05 – Vier **

„Als gegenwärtig erfahrenster Pilot mit entsprechender Synchrate melde ich mich freiwillig für das Rettungsunternehmen", erklärte Kaworu Nagisa beiläufig, als überlege er eigentlich, ob er Menü A oder Menü B in der Kantine wählen sollte.

„Und Sie sagen, es wäre ungefährlich?" hakte Hikari nach.

„Ikari ist mein Kumpel, klar bin ich dabei!" bekräftigte Suzuhara.

Misato stand mit verschränkten Armen in dem kleinen Konferenzraum, in den sie die Piloten zum Briefing über „Operation Schlafwandler" zusammengerufen hatte. Ritsuko Akagi hatte sie knapp über den Plan informiert und sich dann mit ihrem Team und Doktor Ikari an die Arbeit gemacht. Wahrscheinlich saßen Shinji-kun und Rei bereits in einem Testplug und arbeitete man im Testcenter daran, die MAGI auf ihre Synchronisationsfrequenz einzupendeln – vorausgesetzt, man hatte die beiden wieder voneinander lösen können, ansonsten stellte Misato es sich recht schwierig vor, die beiden in einen Plug zu setzen…  
>Mit ihrer Frage stieß Hikari auf einen Punkt, über den Misato selbst schon nachgedacht hatte. Laut Ritsuko bestand kein Risiko, andererseits wurde derartiges erstmals versucht – menschliche Bewusstseine mittels eines Biocomputers so auf eine Ebene zu bringen, dass eine Kommunikation auf geistigem Wege möglich war. – Katsuragi bemühte sich stark, für sie selbst verständliche Begriffe zu benutzen und fragte sich wieder einmal, wie Ritsuko es nur schaffte, den ganzen Tag mit technischen Fachbegriffen um sich zu werfen – kein Wunder, dass kein Mann es lange bei ihr aushielt…<br>„Laut Ritsuko sollte kein Risiko bestehen, eine einfache „Rein und wieder raus"-Operation. Aber gerade deshalb sollten wir es nicht auf die leichte Schulter nehmen und das Ganze als Spaziergang abtun."

„Ayanami wurde während der Schlacht mit den MAGI synchronisiert und ist nicht wieder aufgewacht", warf Hikari ein.

„Hey, wenn Misato-san sagt, dass es ungefährlich ist, wird das schon stimmen", brummte Toji. „Mach dir mal keine Sorgen, Klassensprecherin."

Misato unterdrückte ein Grinsen. So wie Suzuhara „Klassensprecherin" sagte, klang es wie ein liebevoller Kosename.  
>„Ich will nichts beschönigen. Nur weil Ritsuko meint, aufgrund der kontrollierten Umgebung und des Umstandes, dass es sich um eine Simulation handelt, könne nichts passieren, werde ich das nicht zwangsläufig unterschreiben. So etwas wird zum ersten Mal versucht. Dein Einwand ist durchaus berechtigt, Hikari, aber Rei ist weitaus tiefer mit den MAGI synchronisiert, als wir es bei euch beabsichtigen. Dennoch neigen die besten Pläne dazu, die Begegnung mit der Realität nicht zu überstehen. Und deshalb ist das eine Freiwilligenmission und kein Unternehmen, dessen Teilnahme NERV euch befiehlt."<p>

Jeder der drei gegenwärtig aktiven Piloten saß an einem eigenen Tisch, zwischen den Tischen waren jeweils schmale Gänge. Kaworu Nagisa saß entspannt an seinem Platz, als wäre er zuhause. Dies war nicht ganz fernliegend, schließlich war der Albino auf einem Militärstützpunkt, der nordamerikanischen Zweigstelle von NERV, aufgewachsen und derartige Situationen gewohnt. Toji Suzuhara dagegen lümmelte mehr auf seinem Stuhl, er hatte die langen Beine ausgestreckt, dass die Unterschenkel unter seinem Tisch herausragten, während er die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt hatte und Misato insgeheim befürchtete, er könnte jeden Moment von der Stuhlkante rutschen und auf seinem Hintern landen. Hikari schließlich saß rechts außen, wie bei Kaworu ruhten ihre Unterarme auf der Tischplatte, doch wo er ruhig zurückgelehnt dasaß, hatte sie den Oberkörper angespannt nach vorn geneigt und wirkte aufgeregt, unterstrichen wurde dies noch durch ihre leicht pendelnden Zöpfe.  
>Hikari holte tief Luft, ein Ruck schien durch sie zu laufen, als sie das Kreuz durchdrückte.<br>„Es könnte also sein, dass das Rettungskommando am Ende ebenfalls im Tiefschlaf liegt wie Ayanami und Ikari-kun – oder schlimmer…"

Misatos Gesicht versteinerte regelrecht, wurde vollkommen ernst.  
>„Egal was die Wissenschaftler sagen, alles ist möglich."<p>

„Ich wollte nur wissen, was ich meinen Schwestern sagen muss."  
>Sie machte eine Pause.<br>„Danke."  
>Eine weitere Pause, kürzer.<br>„Ich verfüge nach Nagisa-kun über die zweitgrößte Übung."  
>Noch eine Pause. Suzuhara drehte langsam den Kopf, öffnete den Mund, als wollte er das Folgende verhindern.<br>„Ayanami ist meine beste Freundin. Ich bin dabei."

Misato nickte.  
>„Danke. An wen von euch wir uns schließlich wenden werden, steht noch nicht fest. Ritsuko möchte zuerst noch ein paar Tests durchführen, wer am besten in Frage kommt. Da die Umstände sich doch ziemlich von der Steuerung eines EVANGELIONs unterscheiden, legen wir uns nicht allein auf die Synchrate fest."<p>

*** NGE ***

Auch wenn Operation Schlafwandler höchste Priorität genoss, konnte Ritsuko Akagi als Leitender Wissenschaftsoffizier von NERV ihre übrigen Pflichten und Projekte nicht vernachlässigen. Während der Mittagspause machte sie ihren Rundgang durch das Labyrinth der Labore und Werkstätten. Hätte man versucht, ihren Weg nachzuvollziehen, wäre ein Beobachter früher oder später wahnsinnig geworden – Akagi benutzte Abkürzungen, Expressaufzüge, Rolltreppen und kurze normale Treppen, von einer Abteilung zur anderen überzuwechseln, und legte in der Stunde, die ihr zur Verfügung stand, gewaltige Entfernungen zurück. Wie ein Schatten folgte ihr Eikyu Ayanami, die pflichtbewusst die Zwischenberichte der Abteilungsleiter notierte  
>Die S2-Forschung unter Toji Suzuharas Vater Masato verlief nur schleppend – die Versuchsreihe machte gute Fortschritte, inzwischen konnten erste Hochrechnungen erstellt werden, welchen Energieoutput das S2-Organ bei welcher Menge zugeführter Startenergie erzeugte und wie es sich proportional bei den Fragmenten verhielt, doch im Bereich der Analyse trat man auf der Stelle. Die LCL-Forschung arbeitete zweigleisig, einerseits wurden die Filter- und Aufbereitungsanlagen verbessert, andererseits versucht, der absolut fremdartige Bestandteil der Engel-DNA zu analysieren, um künstliches LCH herstellen zu können – dabei standen die Genetiker aber vor so ziemlich denselben Problemen wie Suzuharas Gruppe. Die Waffenentwicklung hatte den Betrieb wieder aufgenommen, nachdem das Personal durch Fachleute aus der antarktischen Zweigstelle verstärkt worden war, und arbeitete gegenwärtig an der Positronenkanone. Und in Werkstatt IV wurde fleißig an den Testmodellen der EXO-Reihe gearbeitet. Die Handvoll Ayanamis, welche als Testpiloten fungierten, wurden von den Ingenieuren genau zu den Eigenschaften der verschiedenen Einheiten befragt, man zielte schlussendlich auf das beste einheitliche Design ab, welches möglich war.<br>Auf der Galerie über dem Testgelände stand Reika Ikari an das Geländer gelehnt und starrte in die Ferne. Nachdem der leitende Ingenieur gegenüber Akagi die letzten Veränderungen beschrieben hatte, stieg diese zur Galerie hinauf.  
>„Reika?"<p>

Das Mädchen zuckte zusammen, entschuldigte sich sofort.  
>„Ritsuko-san… ich war in Gedanken."<p>

„Das konnte ich sehen."

„Wie… ahm… wie geht es voran? Haben Sie einen Weg gefunden, um Ayanami und… Shinji… aufzuwecken?"

„Wir arbeiten daran. Was hat dich vorhin so verschreckt?"

„Nichts… uh… nur die… ahm… üblichen Anpassungsschwierigkeiten."

Ritsuko stützte sich neben Reika auf das Geländer, sah kurz zu Eikyu, die einen Meter Abstand wahrend neben ihr stand.  
>„Reika, du hast Leutnant Peters wiedererkannt. Du weißt, dass es zwischen deiner und dieser Realität teilweise gewaltige Unterschiede gibt, was den Werdegang und die Persönlichkeitsentwicklung der meisten Leute angeht, die dir über den Weg laufen. Hattest du mir nicht unlängst anvertraut, dass unser guter Captain Aoba in deiner Version der Realität der Hausmeister des Hauptquartiers war? – Also, warum hast du vorhin so reagiert?"<p>

„Es ist… ahm… oft schwer… dieselben Gesichter, aber völlig Fremde… In meiner Realität gab es einen Jochen Peters. Er traf mit Shikinami aus Deutschland ein. Er war… man könnte wohl sagen… der Inquisitor von NERV."

„Inquisitor? – Bisher bin ich davon ausgegangen, dass deine Version von NERV ebenfalls dem Militär unterstand. Inquisitoren findet man eigentlich in Kirchenorganisationen."

„Ja, ja…" beeilte sich Reika zu versichern. „Es war auch nur ein, uhm, Vergleich. Peters verfügte über die Gabe, andere vollkommen durchschauen zu können, fast schon, als lese er ihre Gedanken. General Katsuragi setzte ihn ein, um zu überprüfen, wer vielleicht von den Eindringlingen und ihrem Wahnsinn korrumpiert worden war. Beim kleinsten Verdacht wurde derjenige dann von Sektion-II geholt und nie wieder gesehen."

„Oh… Ich verstehe…"

„Nur bei den Ayanamis versagte seine Gabe offenbar – Peters starb bei der Zerstörung des Hauptquartiers, als er die umgedrehte Ayanami durch die Katakomben jagte und…"

„… und mein Gegenstück ebenfalls zu Tode kam. Ja."  
>In solchen Momenten überlegte Akagi, ob es einen Weg gab, mit anderen Realitäten Kontakt aufzunehmen – die Möglichkeiten, welche einer ganzen Gruppe Ritsuko Akagis offenstanden, die Entdeckungen, welche sie gemeinsam machen, und die Entwicklungen, die sie in Rekordzeit schaffen könnten, wären sicherlich unglaublich.<br>„Hier hast du nichts von ihm zu befürchten – Leutnant Jörg Peters arbeitet mit Maya daran, Shinji-kun und Rei aufzuwecken."

„Ja… Es ist nur…" Reika rieb sich die Schläfe. „… nicht einfach… Ich sehe jemanden und muss jedes Mal zögern und überlegen und trennen, was ich über die Person in meiner Realität wusste und was ich über sie in dieser Realität weiß und…" Sie seufzte. „Wenigstens beginnt Mutter mich zu akzeptieren."

„Tut Yui-san das?"

„Etwas… ändert sich…"

„Hm… Ich muss weiter. Finde sich im Laufe des Nachmittags im Testcenter ein, ich würde gerne etwas überprüfen."

*** NGE ***

„Etwas Farbe und vielleicht ein paar Blumen könnten nicht schaden", drang mechanisch abgehackt Kaworus Stimme aus dem Lautsprecher des Kontrollterminals im Testcenter. Aoi Mogami machte sich eine knappe Notiz, dass die Sprachausgabe der MAGI immer noch nicht perfekt funktionierte. Andererseits interpretierten die Superrechner Nagisas Gehirnströme und formten sie zu Sprache um.  
>Sie blickte erst auf den Monitor mit den beiden mittlerweile übereinliegenden Wellenmustern und dann auf jenen, der die Kameraübertragung aus Testplug-3 zeigte – Nagisa saß entspannt in seinem Sessel und machte den Eindruck zu schlafen. Tatsächlich unterstützten die Werte seiner vom Lebenserhaltungssystem ermittelten Körperfunktionen diese Annahme. Alle Werte entsprechenden denen eines Menschen während einer Ruhephase. Nur sein Gehirn war hochaktiv und verarbeitete Informationen und Sinneseindrücke, welche er direkt über die Synchronverbindung erhielt.<p>

„Beschreibe bitte, was du siehst."  
>Jörg Peters ging im Kontrollraum des Testcenters auf und ab – und dies schon seit gut zwei Stunden, so lange hatte es gedauert, Kaworu mit den MAGI zu synchronisieren und ihn dann auf das virtuelle Konstrukt einzustimmen, dass die NERV-Spezialisten unter Maya Ibuki in den letzten Tagen programmiert hatten. Mittlerweile war sein rechtsseitiges Hinken ebenso deutlich zu erkennen wie seine Aufregung; das Experiment lieferte neue Daten über die Natur der Synchronverbindung und ihm damit weitere Bausteine für seine Theorien und Ideen.<br>Außerdem anwesend war neben Mogami nur noch Hoshi Nakamura, die beiden anderen NERV-Techniker, die zu Peters' Schicht gehörten, hatten sich in den Urlaub verabschiedet, um Neujahr bei ihren Angehörigen außerhalb von Tokio-3 zu verbringen. Während Nakamura offen bekannt hatte, dass niemand auf ihn wartete und er die bezahlten Überstunden bestens gebrauchen konnte, hatte Mogami sich nicht über ihre Beweggründe geäußert, über die Feiertage Dienst zu tun. – In Anpassung an die westlichen Traditionen und unter Anerkennung, dass viele ausländische Mitarbeiter im Hauptquartier tätig waren, begann die Urlaubszeit kurz vor Weihnachten und endete ein paar Tage nach Neujahr. In dieser Zeit tat neben einer Rumpfmannschaft, die zu anderen Zeiten des Jahres Urlaub erhielt, neben jenen Dienst, die statt Urlaub lieber Überstunden machten. Von der Urlaubsoption ausgeschlossen waren auch die Piloten, beziehungsweise mussten sich stets zwei von ihnen im Hauptquartier aufhalten und war es ihnen untersagt, die Stadt zu verlassen. Für Kaworu Nagisa stellte dies kein Problem dar – da er auf einem Stützpunkt aufgewachsen war, fühlte er sich innerhalb der metallenen Wände ebenso wohl wie an der Oberfläche in einem Park. Hinsichtlich der Piloten Horaki und Suzuhara hatte Peters in seinem letzten Bericht die Befürchtung aufgestellt, dass diese in Bälde einen Koller entwickeln und es im Hauptquartier nicht mehr aushalten würden – als Reaktion auf diesen Bericht hatte er von Doktor Akagi Anweisungen erhalten, ein Auge auf diese Entwicklung zu halten, verbunden mit einer persönlichen Notiz Kommandant Kozo Fuyutsukis, dass mit Beginn des neuen Jahres Besserungen zu erwarten seien.  
>In der Stadt an der Oberfläche gingen die Arbeiten voran. Die zerstörten Gebiete waren weitestgehend geräumt und eine großzügige Sperrzone rund um die Bruchkanten der aufgesprengten Geofront angelegt worden. Der östliche Teil von Tokio-3 hatte die Zerstörungen weitestgehend intakt überstanden, dasselbe galt für die südlichen Außenbezirke, welche vor einem guten Jahr noch auf dem besten Weg gewesen waren, mit Matsushiro an der Küste zusammenzuwachsen. Der Bebauungsplan sah vor, den Osten und den Süden verstärkt miteinander zu verbinden und die beiden Hauptbereiche zu neuen Stadtzentren zu entwickeln. An der Küste existierten Wasserkraftwerke, im Ostteil lagen das Stromwerk und die Kläranlagen, so dass auf diese wichtigen Teile der Infrastruktur noch zurückgegriffen werden konnte.<p>

„Ich befinde mich in einem Raum, würfelförmig, Seitenlänge etwa 5 Meter. Alles grau. In jeder Wand ist eine kreisrunde Türöffnung. Ich kann in dem Raum umherwandern. Aber er ist ziemlich langweilig."

„Danke, Pilot Nagisa. Warte bitte."  
>Peters wandte sich Nakamura zu.<br>„Wir machen mit Pilotin Horaki weiter. - Mogami, überwachen Sie die Psychographen, im Falle des geringsten Anzeichens einer Kontamination oder Überlappung der Wellenmuster der Piloten haben Sie die Befugnis, das Experiment selbständig zu beenden und das Ausstiegsprotokoll zu aktivieren."

„Bestätigt, Leutnant." kam es von beiden Seiten.

Peters öffnete die Verbindung zu Testplug-4.  
>„Hikari, wir beginnen. Kaworu ist bereits mit den MAGI synchronisiert und wartet gewissermaßen am Ziel, damit wir sehen können, ob eine Interaktion in der virtuellen Realität möglich ist."<p>

„Ja… verstanden", antwortete Hikari zögernd. Sie lehnte sich zurück und versuchte sich zu entspannen. Dies fiel ihr nicht einfach – bisher hatte sie zwar jede Menge Training erhalten, ihre beiden Einsätze unter realen Bedingungen waren beide aber Katastrophen gewesen: Im ersten Fall war Einheit-03 von einem Engel übernommen und in einen Kampf gegen die anderen EVAs verwickelt worden, im anderen Fall war sie von General Takashima gezwungen worden, als menschliche Komponente in der Fernsteuerung der Massenproduktionseinheiten beim Angriff auf Tokio-3 zu fungieren. In ihr nagten Zweifel und Schuldgefühle. Zweifel, weil sie sich nicht sicher war, ob sie das vor ihr liegende schaffen konnte, Schuldgefühle, weil sie sich indirekt am Zustand von Ikari und Ayanami Mitschuld gab – hätte sie sich geweigert, Takashima zu Diensten zu sein, wäre es nicht soweit gekommen, nur hätte dieser dann wahrscheinlich ihre Schwestern erschießen lassen… Doch selbst das Wissen, dass sie gar nicht anderes hätte handeln können, half nicht gegen das Gefühl, verantwortlich zu sein. Dazu kam, dass zu allem Überfluss nun auch noch Toji zum Pilotenteam gehörte – dass er über die nötige Begabung verfügte, hat Hikari keineswegs überrascht, schließlich war er bei ihrer eigenen Rekrutierung der nächste auf der Liste Doktor Akagis gewesen. Sie wusste nur zu genau, warum er diesen Schritt getan hatte… um sie zu beschützen und ihr den Rücken decken zu können…  
>„Toji, du Dummkopf…" murmelte sie.<p>

„Hast du etwas gesagt?" kam es über Lautsprecher.

Hikari zuckte zusammen.  
>„Nein, Herr Peters."<p>

„Dann… konzentrier dich."

Sie schloss die Augen.  
>Toji… manchmal fragte sie sich, wie sie sich in ihn hatte verlieben können. Es gab Momente, in denen in dicken Lettern „Trottel" auf seine Stirn geschrieben schien. Und dann sah sie ihn wieder vor sich, wie er sie vor dem Schulhofschläger beschützte, erinnerte sich an die Wärme in seinem Blick und wie sich stets um seine Schwester kümmerte. Mari hatte erzählt, wie Toji sie während des Angriffes auf das Hauptquartier beschützt und in Sicherheit getragen hatte. Und dann gab es keinen Zweifel mehr.<br>Obwohl sie eigentlich nie wieder etwas mit den EVANGELIONs und NERV hatte zu tun haben wollen, befand sie sich nun wieder in einer Steuerkapsel. Dabei machte es für sie keinen sonderlichen Unterschied, dass es nicht um eine Synchronisation mit einem EVA, sondern nur mit den MAGI-Rechnern handelte. Auch dass Doktor Akagi und Colonel Katsuragi davon ausgingen, dass es keine Zwischenfälle geben dürfte, beruhigte sie nicht wirklich – auch bei dem Aktivierungstest von EVA-03 hätte nichts passieren sollen… - aber besser sie als Toji… sie hatte ironischerweise mehr Training, mehr Übung. Dabei war ihr klar, dass Kodama ohne sie niemals mit Nozomi klar käme. Ihre ältere Schwester war ihr schon so weit entgegengekommen, dass sie in Tokio-3 geblieben und die freie Stelle in der Kantine angenommen hatte, so dass immer jemand für Nozomi da war. Als gelernte Hotelfachkraft verkaufte sie sich weit unter Wert – auch sie brachte Opfer. Hikari hielt sich für selbstsüchtig, dass sie bereit war, alles für Toji aufs Spiel zu setzen und zugleich das Schicksal ihrer Schwestern zu opfern.

„Woran auch immer du gerade denkst, versuch', an etwas anderes zu denken. Du bist zu unruhig", wisperte Leutnant Peters' Stimme aus dem Lautsprecher.

„Tut mir leid. – Leutnant…"

„Ja?"

„Kann wirklich nichts passieren?"

„Das… das kann ich nicht sagen. Aber ich kann dir versprechen, dass wir über dich wachen."

Seine Stimme war vertrauenserweckend und seine Worte sprachen in ihr eine Seite an, die ihm glauben wollte – schließlich hieß es ja, dass er auch Asukas Mutter versprochen hatte, diese aus EVA-02 zu holen, was ihm schlussendlich gelungen war.  
>Und nun ging es um Ikari-kun und Ayanami… Rei war ihre vielleicht beste Freundin – Hikari war kein Mensch, dem es leicht fiel, Freundschaften zu schließen. Ja, sie war zu allen freundlich und zuvorkommend und manche mochten sogar behaupten, ‚hilfsbereit' sei ihr zweiter Vorname, doch ihr wahres Wesen verbarg sich hinter einer Maske aus Pflichtbewusstsein. Diese versteckte die Müdigkeit und die Anstrengungen, die von ihr seit dem Tod der Mutter Besitz ergriffen hatten, seitdem sie sich in der Position wiedergefunden hatte, sich um den verwitweten Vater und ihre jüngere Schwester kümmern zu müssen – und Kodama war keine wirkliche Hilfe gewesen, die ältere hatte weitaus größere Schwierigkeiten gehabt, sich an die Umstellungen zu gewöhnen. Rückblickend erkannte Hikari Ähnlichkeiten zwischen sich und Ayanami, beide hatten sie eine schwere Pflicht geschultert und beide zeigten sie der Welt ein anderes Gesicht, das verheimlichte, wie es in ihnen wirklich aussah. Sie erinnerte sich an ihren ersten wahren Kontakt mit der Mitschülerin, als diese sie unvermittelt um Rat gefragt hatte – und dies auch noch hinsichtlich Beziehungsfragen. Hikari unterdrückte ein Kichern bei der Erkenntnis, dass es einem Wunder gleichkam, dass sie damals nicht einfach gestorben war vor Überraschung. Als sie als Pilotin ausgewählt worden war, war Rei der Fels gewesen, an dem sie sich hatte festklammern können – die Freundin, die ihr beistand.<br>Ikari-kun war ein netter Kerl, wenn man ihn erst einmal näher kannte. Als er zum Anfang des Jahres in die Klasse gekommen war, war er verschlossen gewesen wie ein Igel und hatte bei der kleinsten Annäherung Stacheln aufgestellt, doch im Laufe des Jahres war er aufgetaut und schließlich sogar dieser verletzte Ausdruck aus seinen Augen verschwunden, den wahrscheinlich nur Menschen wahrnehmen konnten, die selbst Masken trugen. Ikari-kun und Ayanami hatten einiges riskiert, um ihr nach dem Vorfall mit EVA-03 zu helfen, diese Schuld konnte nicht offenbleiben.

„Synchronisation wird eingeleitet. Wir synchronisieren dich mit dem Konstrukt."

Hikari nahm die Stimme wie aus weiter Entfernung wahr.  
>Weitere Gesichter passierten vor ihrem geistigen Auge Revue.<br>Kaworu Nagisa war ein weiterer Mensch, denn sie nicht einschätzen konnte. Paradoxerweise war ihr der vom Engel Tabris kontrollierte Kaworu um einiges sympathischer gewesen als der echte Nagisa. Nagisa-kun war verständlicherweise seelisch verletzt infolge des Vorganges und voller Zorn auf den Schuldigen. Zugleich brannte er darauf, beweisen zu können, dass er nicht nur anders, sondern auch besser als der engelkontrollierte Kaworu war. Auch wenn Hikari ihn vor ihrem Wegzug aus Tokio-3 kaum kennengelernt hatte, hatte sie die Kälte erschreckt, mit der er ihr erklärt hatte, sie solle alles vergessen, was sie über ihn zu wissen glaube, als sie für das Pilotenkorps reaktiviert worden war.  
>Und dann gab es noch Asuka – Asuka Soryu Langley… Asuka war für Hikari der vielleicht schwierigste Fall. Ein Teil von ihr wollte glauben, dass die Rothaarige sich geändert hatte und nun nach Vergebung suchte, doch ein anderer war immer noch der Ansicht, dass sie nur wieder eines ihrer Spiele spielte und wahrscheinlich bald ihr wahres Gesicht zeigen würde. Hikari hatte bereits beschlossen, auf der Hut zu sein, daran konnte auch der junge Leutnant nichts ändern, der zu Asukas Fürsprecher geworden war. – Hikari hatte nicht vor, noch einmal über Wochen im Koma zu liegen…<p>

Plötzlich war alles anders – sie öffnete die Augen und sah sich um. Statt im Pilotensitz des Testplugs zu sitzen, hockte sie auf dem Boden einer winzigen Kammer. Direkt in Blickrichtung befand sich eine Tür in der ansonsten kontur- und fugenlosen Wand aus undefinierbarem grauem Material. Hikari richtete sich auf, trat auf die Tür zu. Diese öffnete sich, glitt geräuschlos in die Wand und gab den Blick in einen größeren Raum frei, in dem Nagisa-kun mit angespanntem Gesicht stand, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt.

„Pilotin Horaki ist eingetroffen", stellte er sachlich fest. Er sprach mit der leeren Luft, doch Hikari war sich sicher, dass er mit dem Kontrollraum kommunizierte.

„Hikari, alles in Ordnung?" schallte es aus dem Nichts.

Sie blickte sich leicht verunsichert um, hoffte, irgendwo einen Lautsprecher oder einen ähnlichen Bezugspunkt zu finden – vergeblich.  
>„Ahm, ja. Alles in Ordnung. Der Übergang verlief so, wie Sie und Doktor Akagi es umschrieben haben."<p>

„Wunderbar. Wir sammeln noch ein paar Daten, dann machen wir die Synchronisation mit dem Konstrukt gesteuert rückgängig."

„Können Sie nicht einfach Shinji-kun und Pilotin Ayanami ebenfalls synchronisieren? – Dann hätten wir alles rasch hinter uns."

„Bei so etwas sollten wir nichts übereilen, Kaworu. Die Führungsspitze will ganz auf Nummer sicher gehen. So… könntet ihr einmal zu gegenüberliegenden Wänden gehen und diese berühren… danke…"

*** NGE ***

Zum Mittag beendete Peters den Testlauf. Hikari und Kaworu kehrten planmäßig und ohne Komplikationen aus der virtuellen Realität zurück und wurden im Anschluss zu einer Untersuchung auf die Krankenstation geschickt.

„Sieht alles gut aus", bemerkte Mogami und rückte ihre Brille zurecht, während sie die Datenaufzeichnung über den Hauptmonitor laufen ließ. „Doktor Soryu übernimmt mit der Nachmittagsschicht noch Suzuhara und dann könnten wir uns eigentlich morgen die Schläfer vornehmen."

Peters seufzte.  
>„Hatten Sie schon einmal das Gefühl, dass etwas zu perfekt abläuft?"<p>

„Sie sind heute ein ziemlicher Schwarzseher, Leutnant", brummte Nakamura.

„Vielleicht haben Sie Recht. Aber ich halte es mit dem alten Murphy – was schiefgehen kann, geht in der Regel auch schief. – Aber egal, alle System in Standby versetzen, Sie können Mittag machen. Ich bin in meinem Büro, bis Doktor Soryu hier übernimmt, und gehe die Daten durch."

„Ich mache ja Doppelschicht, soll ich Ihnen etwas aus der Kantine mitbringen?"

„Das wäre sehr freundlich, Herr Nakamura."  
>Peters kramte seine Brieftasche hervor und präsentierte zwei Essensmarken.<br>„Wenn es Ihnen keine Mühe macht…"

„Zwei? Ah, gehen Sie immer noch in den Katakomben auf Gespensterjagd?"

Mogami spitzte die Ohren.  
>„Gespensterjagd?"<p>

„Jemand versteckt sich da unten", murmelte Peters. „Ich habe eine Vermutung, will aber sicher gehen."

„Seien Sie besser vorsichtig, der Mörder von Hanaka wurde immer noch nicht gefunden."

„Na, wenn der es ist, hätten Sie sicher schon vor mir Ruhe…"

„Ah, sagen Sie doch so etwas nicht, Leutnant. Wir hätten es viel schlechter treffen können, oder Nakamura-kun?"

Der Ältere machte eine abwinkende Handbewegung.  
>„Ich bringe Ihnen das Gewünschte."<p>

„Danke."

*** NGE ***

Die beiden Warmhalteschachteln, die Nakamura eine knappe Stunde später in Peters' Büro ablieferte, blieben zunächst unbeachtet auf dem Schreibtisch stehen. Peters war wieder dazu übergegangen, die Ausdrucke der Daten an die Wände zu pinnen und sein Büro auf diese Weise zu tapezieren. Doch so oft er die Aufzeichnungen durchging, er konnte nichts finden, was ihm auffiel oder auch nur auf die kleinste Abweichung vom Szenario hindeutete – natürlich steigerte dies das Gefühl von Sorge nur, das er verspürte.  
>Ein Klopfen riss ihn aus seinen Betrachtungen. Noch ehe er etwas sagen konnte, wurde die Tür geöffnet und trat Asuka ein.<p>

„Hier steckst du."

„Warum klopfst du eigentlich, wenn du ohnehin reinstürmst?"

„Na", grinste die Rothaarige, „du hättest ja auch mit Maya allein sein können und…"

„Argh! – Ich bin im Dienst."

„Und warum bitte läufst du dann rot an?"

„Das…"  
>Er gab einen langgezogenen Seufzer von sich.<br>„Was erzählt man über Maya und mich?"

Asuka lehnte sich gegen den Schreibtisch und hob mahnend den Zeigefinger.  
>„Dass sie fast jeden Abend in dein Quartier schleicht – das du mir übrigens noch nicht gezeigt hast. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich darüber froh oder nachdenklich sein sollte… Ein paar spekulieren schon, wie euer erstes Kind wohl aussieht und…"<p>

„Oh, Mann…"  
>Peters verbarg sein Gesicht in den Händen.<br>„Die Welt ist wirklich verrückt…"

„Das mit dem Kind war nur ein Scherz."

„Du bist wirklich sauer, weil ich dir nicht gleich erzählt habe, dass zwischen Maya und mir…?"

„Eher enttäuscht. Ich dachte eigentlich, wir könnten uns alles erzählen."

„Ja, aber so etwas posaunt man nicht einfach hinaus."

„Weißt du schon, wann ich wieder ins Training aufgenommen werde?"

„Hast du deine Freigabe erhalten?"

Asuka senkte den Blick.  
>„Noch nicht. Ich glaube, Mama bearbeitet Doktor Akagi, dass ich nicht wieder ins Korps zurückkehre."<p>

„Einen Moment…"  
>Er kramte sein Headset aus der Brusttasche und befestigte es am Ohr. Eine leise Automatenstimme teilte ihm mit, dass das MAGI-System ihn weitervermitteln würde. Er nannte leise die gewünschte Nummer und wartete, bis die Verbindung hergestellt wurde.<br>„Ja, Peters hier. Entschuldigen Sie die Störung… Ich habe eine Anfrage von As… Pilotin Soryu hier hinsichtlich… ja… gut… danke."  
>Peters tippte leicht gegen das Headset und beendete die Verbindung.<br>„Leichtes Training. Ich übernehme das heute Abend, wenn die Nachmittagsschicht durch ist."

„Nur wir beide?"

„Wahrscheinlich. Während der Urlaubszeit teilen sich Testcenter und Hangar eine Crew und wir haben nur eine Wachschicht."

„Du hattest doch sicher mit Maya etwas…"

„Ich wollte mit ihr an die Oberfläche und mir die Stadt zeigen lassen… war nicht einfach, sie dazu zu überreden…"

„Dann… verschieben wir das doch…"

„Nein, Asuka, du hast Vorrang."  
>Peters lächelte.<br>„Ich glaube, Maya wird ganz froh sein. Morgen ist auch noch ein Tag. – Wie viel weißt du über Operation Schlafwandler?"

„Toji-baka hat während des Unterrichts erzählt, dass ihr Shinji und Wondergirl endlich aufwecken werdet. Naja, mit mir hat er eigentlich nicht gesprochen… Suzuhara und Hikari haben etwas die Hosen voll, das etwas schiefgehen könnte."

„Ich habe da auch gewisse Sorgen."

„Ich nicht – jetzt bist du hier, da klappt alles."

Peters musste wider Willen lachen.  
>„Ich danke dir für dein Vertrauen. – Ist der Unterricht schwer?"<p>

„Nö. Maya gibt viel zu einfache Aufgaben. Deine Freundin vergisst immer, dass ich schon einen Universitätsabschluss habe."

„Ich meinte die Frage anders – und das weißt du."

Asuka blickte zu Boden, wurde ernst.  
>„Sie meiden mich. Suzuhara postiert sich immer so, dass er zwischen mir und Hikari ist, als könnte ich sie jeden Moment anspringen. Und Nagisa ist seltsam, es stünde er kurz davor, aus der Haut zu fahren. Er kneift sich ständig in die Oberarme."<p>

„Hm…"

„Reika ist ganz in Ordnung. Ich wusste nur nicht, dass Shinji eine Schwester hat… aber ich bin vielleicht die letzte, die das in Frage stellen sollte… Und die Ayanamis… ich glaube, ich müsste nur sagen ‚Stillgestanden!' und ich hätte meine eigene kleine Armee wieder im Gefolge."

„Ich habe von deinem ersten Kommando gehört."

„So viele Verluste…"

Er nickte, klopfte ihr auf die Schulter.  
>„Ich war noch nie in Kampfhandlungen verwickelt und ich habe kein wirkliches Interesse, daran etwas zu ändern. Aber du hast dich gegen einen überlegenen Gegner durchgesetzt und alle Missionsziele erfüllt. Wenn die Klone dir den Tod ihrer Schwestern nicht nachtragen, solltest du es auch nicht."<p>

„Du sagst das so leicht, Jörgi… Und dann die Soldaten…"

„Sie haben dir auf der Akademie Taktik und Strategie und das ganze Zeug beigebracht, NERV hat dich durch Simulationen gejagt und dein Onkel hat dich zu Kämpfen gelehrt. Aber auf die Folgen hat dich keiner vorbereitet. Es tut mir leid."

„Da kannst du ja nun auch wieder nichts für."

„Vor so etwas verschließt man oft den Blick. – Okay, ich habe noch etwas zu erledigen – muss kurz mit deiner Mutter sprechen und so weiter. Heute Abend im Testcenter. Leichtes Training und ich werde schauen, ob ich dich mit unserem VR-Konstrukt synchronisieren kann – nachdem wir jetzt Horaki und Nagisa eingepegelt haben und deine Mutter dasselbe nun mit Suzuhara macht, sollte es nicht so lange dauern."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass man mich für das Rettungsteam aufstellt."

„Asuka, ganz ehrlich, das läuft mir alles zu glatt. Nenn mich einen alten Unheilspropheten, aber ich möchte lieber eine Rückversicherung."

„Mich?"

„Wen denn sonst? – Oder muss ich mir Sorgen machen, dass du dann im MAGI-System verlorengehst?"

„Ich werde dir doch nicht noch einmal solche Sorgen bereiten, _Brüderchen_." grinste Asuka.

„In Ordnung. Ah, da war noch etwas, was ich bei den anderen Piloten noch nicht angesprochen habe. Über das PROPHET-Interface sind die MAGI imstande, zielgerichtete Gedanken zu interpretieren und in der virtuellen Realität, die Maya und ihr Team programmiert haben, umzusetzen – so wie beim EVA. Das Konstrukt erlaubt noch ein wenig mehr. Du kannst dort effektiv alles manifestieren, was du dir vorstellen kannst – allerdings ist der Effekt davon abhängig, was dein Ziel davon hält."

„Das heißt?"

„Theoretisch könntest du dich in der virtuellen Realität mitsamt deinem EVA manifestieren. Dummerweise ist die Deckenhöhe des Konstrukts auf vier Meter festgelegt, so dass das System den EVA ablehnen und streichen würde."

„Hum… Mir steht dort also alles zur Verfügung, was ich an den MAGI vorbeimogeln könnte?"

Peters lachte.  
>„Ja, so in etwa. – Maya meinte zwar, dass das theoretisch das System zum Absturz bringen könnte, aber falls ich… wir… dich reinschicken müssen, solltest du es wissen. Wir müssten sogar in der Lage sein, kurzfristig die Naturgesetze – die Maya und Kollegen quasi als Teil des Konstrukts eingebaut haben – außer Kraft zu setzen, wenn es erforderlich sein sollte. So etwas hebe ich mir aber für den Notfall auf, die MAGI sind sehr clevere und lernfähige Maschinchen, man könnte fast meinen, sie besäßen eine eigene Intelligenz – sie passen sich an wahrgenommene Bedrohungen an."<p>

„Also ein paar Trümpfe im Ärmel behalten. Verstanden."

„Wenn du gleich zum Unterricht gehst, könntest du Maya von mir eine Nachricht bringen?"

„Klar."

„Ich schreibe es nur schnell auf."

„Dass es nichts aus eurer Verabredung wird?"

„Ja."

„Hm… Warst du eigentlich überhaupt schon oben?"

„Bin bisher noch nicht hier rausgekommen. Dank der Urlaubszeit kann ich schon froh sein, dass ich nur Schichten im kurzen Wechsel fahre."

„Ich war gestern an der Oberfläche. In einigen Stadtteilen sieht man kaum, was passiert ist. Am alten Ostrand, am Rand des Industriegebietes, machen sogar schon neue Geschäfte auf und ziehen sie neue Wohnhäuser hoch. Kaji meint, dass darunter auch anständige Wohnungen für NERV-Angehörige seien, die gegenwärtig nur ein Quartier hier unten hätten."

„Klingt gut."

„Ich hoffe, ich kann Mama überreden, dass wir in der Stadt bleiben. Ich will hier nicht weg."

„Trotz der schlechten Erinnerungen?"

„Gerade deswegen. Ich habe einiges gutzumachen."

Er salutiert lässig.  
>„Jawohl, Captain Soryu."<p>

„Geh doch mit Maya Weihnachten aus. Ich könnte morgen die Gegend auskundschaften nach einem netten Restaurant – und falls sie keine Zeit hat, lädst du einfach mich ein."

Wieder lachte er, dann drückte er ihr einen zusammengefalteten Zettel in die Hand und sah ihr nach, wie sie sein Büro verließ. Schlagartig wurde er wieder ernst und betrachtete die beiden Wärmehalteboxen auf dem Tisch.

*** NGE ***

Kyoko Soryu sah Jörg Peters zornig an, als dieser den Kopf durch die Tür des Testcenters schob. Mit energischen Schritten kam sie zu ihm, wies Nakamura an, die Synchronverbindung Suzuharas im Auge zu behalten, und trat auf den Verbindungsflur.  
>„Leutnant, ich wurde eben von Doktor Akagi informiert, dass Asuka wieder auf dem Trainingsplan steht und dass Sie sich um die Ausbildung kümmern sollen – obwohl Sie wissen, wie ich dazu stehe…"<br>Sie sprach Deutsch, damit die Techniker auf der anderen Seite der Tür sie nicht verstanden.

Peters hob eine Hand – unter dem anderen Arm trug er die beiden Essensschachteln.  
>„Doktor Soryu, Asuka ist Angehörige der Streitkräfte im Rang eines Captains und Mitglied des NERV-Pilotenkorps. Sie wurde für diensttauglich befunden und hat selbst den Wunsch geäußert…"<p>

„Sie ist meine Tochter. Ich behalte mir das Recht vor, über derartiges zu bestimmen", fuhr Kyoko ihm ins Wort.

„Ich möchte Sie weder beleidigen, noch verletzen, aber Asuka hat die letzten zehn Jahre keine Mutter gehabt. Ihre Pateneltern und NERV waren ihre Familie. Als sie aus ihrer gewohnten Umgebung in Wilhelmshafen herausgerissen wurde, hat ihr das einen gewaltigen Knacks zugefügt. Ich möchte nicht wissen, was passiert, wenn Sie sie zwingen, diesen Ort zu verlassen. Doktor Akagi hat angewiesen, dass Asuka sich bis auf weiteres einer regelmäßigen psychiatrischen Begutachtung unterziehen muss und ihr Status als Pilotin so lange auf Probe ist, bis auch Doktor Jamal sein Okay gegeben hat. Asuka benötigt geordnete Verhältnisse und einen zuverlässigen Tagesablauf, eine Struktur, in die sie sich einfügen kann."

„Erzählen Sie mir nicht, was Asuka benötigt! Sie braucht…"

„Sie braucht ihre Mutter. Eine verständnisvolle Mutter, die sie ihrem Alter und ihren Errungenschaften gemäß beurteilt. Asuka verfügt über einen Hochschulabschluss der UN-Akademie. Sie hat eine Ausbildung wie ein Elitesoldat erhalten. Sie ist Offizier. – Und kein kleines Kind. Doktor Soryu, ich verstehe, dass es schwer fällt zu akzeptieren, dass Asuka keine Vierjährige mehr ist, aber Sie haben eine fast erwachsene Tochter. Asuka liebt Sie, aber Sie wissen nicht wirklich, was in ihr vor sich geht."

„Das…"  
>Soryus Hände zitterten und ihr Gesicht hatte sich rot verfärbt.<br>„Aber Sie wissen es, ja? – _Jörgi_?"

„Ich weiß nicht genau, was Sie andeuten wollen, aber ich möchte Ihnen vorschlagen, heute Abend als stille Zuhörerin dabei zu sein und sich anzuhören, was Asuka sich von der Seele redet. – Und jetzt sollten Sie wieder reingehen und Suzuharas Synchronisation überwachen. Der Junge zittert innerlich vor Angst."

Kyoko Soryu starrte Peters an, schluckte ihre nächsten Worte und den Zorn, von dem jüngeren Mann gemaßregelt worden zu sein, hinunter. Die Erkenntnis, dass er nicht Unrecht hatte, brannte zu heiß…

„Ich wollte mich eigentlich für die nächste Stunde abmelden und Mittagspause machen. Sollte es Probleme im Testcenter geben, bin ich über mein Headset erreichbar."  
>Er deutete auf den Knopf in seinem Ohr, nickte ihr noch einmal zu und ging den Gang hinunter.<p>

*** NGE ***

Im Erholungsbereich schwitzte Misato Katsuragi Blut und Wasser.  
>Vor ihr saß die kleine „Klasse" aus Ayanamis, Piloten und Reika Ikari und blickte sie erwartungsvoll an – jedenfalls meinte Misato das, wobei sie sich bei den Ayanamis alles andere als sicher war. Ihr Blick wanderte über die Anwesenheitsliste, die sie von Maya Ibuki erhalten hatte. Zum wiederholten Mal fragte sie sich, wie sie sich hatte breitschlagen lassen können, für diese einzuspringen – Maya wollte noch ein paar Veränderungen an diesem seltsamen Konstrukt vornehmen, dass sie in den MAGI mitprogrammiert hatte, und hatte den in Bereitschaftsdienst befindlichen Colonel anscheinend aus einem Gedankenblitz heraus gebeten, für sie den Unterricht zu übernehmen. Misatos Blick wanderte wieder nach vorn. Die Kinder schienen sie hungrig anzustarren…<br>Sie kämpfte gegen den Fluchtreflex an.  
>„Dann… ah… stellen wir mal die Anwesenheit fest… Suzuhara ist im Testcenter… Horaki – da, Ikari, Reika – da, Asuka – da, Nagisa – da…"<br>Sie begann die Ayanamis durchzugehen. Die meisten standen nur mit einer Nummer auf der Liste, hinter einigen Zahlen waren aber auch Namen eingetragen.  
>„Wo sind Zweihundert, Zweihunderteins und Zweihundertzwei?" fragte sie, nachdem sie vergeblich nach den fünfjährigen Ayanamis Ausschau gehalten hatte.<p>

Hikari hob die Hand, wartete, bis Misato ihr das Wort erteilte, erhob sich und erklärte „Die Drei sind mit Mari und Nozomi in der hydroponischen Anlage vier. Die dortigen Techniker wollten ihnen die Pflanzen zeigen."

„In Ordnung, danke…" murmelte Misato.

Hikari setzte sich wieder.

Misato ging die knappen, handschriftlichen Notizen durch, die Maya ihr mitgegeben hatte, blieb beim Stichwort ‚Geschichte' hängen.  
>„Shinji-kun hat mir immer erzählt, dass euer Lehrer in der Schule nur ein Thema gekannt hat."<br>Sie registrierte, dass auf Hikaris Gesichtszüge ein gequälter Ausdruck trat und dass selbst Kaworu leicht säuerlich das Gesicht verzog.

„Das kannst du aber laut sagen – wie ein defekter Datenträger. Immer dasselbe. Der Second Impact in der offiziellen Asteroideneinschlagversion rauf und runter."  
>Asuka hatte sich nicht gemeldet, sondern von ihrem Platz aus einfach losgeredet.<br>Die Rothaarige saß zwischen Kaworu und dem Pulk der Ayanamis – und bezeichnenderweise den Klonschwestern eigentlich näher als den anderen Piloten.

„In Zukunft meldest du dich und wartest, bis dir das Wort erteilt wird, ja, Asuka?"  
>Misato legte genug Schärfe in ihre Schärfe, dass Asuka den Rücken durchdrückte und plötzlich wie ein Rekrut wirkte, der bei einem Regelverstoß erwischt worden war.<p>

„Ja, Misato, verstanden."

„Aber da du dich so gut darin auszukennen scheinst – was ist nach dem Impact geschehen? Welche Umwälzungen brachte die Katastrophe in politischer Hinsicht?"  
>Misato lehnte sich zurück. Jetzt befand sie sich auf sicherem Terrain, dieses Themengebiet überschnitt sich stark mit Militärgeschichte der jüngeren Neuzeit, ihrem Nebenfach an der Universität.<p>

Asuka stand auf. Kerzengerade begann sie vorzutragen:  
><em>„Durch den Second Impact kam es zu schwerwiegenden weltweiten Veränderungen. Die Verschiebung der Pole sorgte für Wetterveränderungen, der Anstieg der Meeresspiegel, Springfluten, Erdbeben und Vulkanausbrüche auf der ganzen Welt taten das ihre. Schätzungsweise die Hälfte der im Jahre 2000 lebenden Menschen kam während dieser Katastrophen und den folgenden Engpässen ums Leben. Durch den Klimawandel wurden bis dahin stark bevölkerte Gebiete unbewohnbar. Nordeuropa verschwand unter einer Schicht aus Eis und Schnee. Wer nicht in die eilig errichteten Arkologien zog, wanderte in südlichere Gefilde ab. Das Resultat dieser Völkerwanderung in Europa ist ein starkes Nord-Süd-Gefälle zwischen Industriezentren und Wohnzentren. Gerade der Balkan hat eine Bevölkerungsexplosion gesehen. Überraschenderweise konnte die Europäische Union dieser Krise standhalten und ging sogar gestärkt daraus hervor; die Macht hat sich stark von regionalen Regierungen zur übergeordneten EU-Regierung verschoben, so dass man mittlerweile häufig von der Europäischen Föderation spricht. Europa blieb auch größtenteils von den Rohstoffkriegen verschont, weil die EU die wichtigsten Ressourcen frühzeitig sicherte, während Afrika und Südostasien im Chaos versanken und im Nahen Osten die Republik Großpersien entstand.<br>Aufgrund der Schwäche der Westmächte kam es im Nahen Osten – natürlich von Europa aus gesehen – zu einem Zusammenschluss mehrerer Staaten. Man könnte auch sagen, dass mehrere Staaten geschluckt wurden. Heute umfasst Großpersien das Gebiet der früheren Staaten Iran, Irak, Pakistan, Syrien, Jordanien und dem Libanon. Das Land erhebt Gebietsansprüche auf die arabische Halbinsel, Afghanistan und Israel. Die dezimierte Arabische Liga bildet mit Ägypten und der assoziierten Türkei einen Block gegen Großpersien, während Israel traditionell von Amerika und Europa unterstützt wird. Die Regierung Großpersiens ist auf den ersten Blick demokratisch gewählt, man muss aber beachten, dass das Regierungsoberhaupt auf Lebenszeit gewählt wird und die Kandidaten vom sogenannten Hohen Rat abgenickt werden müssen, also eigentlich Marionetten der religiösen Führer sind. Großpersien kontrolliert einen bedeutenden Anteil der Erdölreserven der Welt.  
>In Afrika und Südostasien haben die Rohstoffkriege und Konflikte um Acker- und Weideland mehrere Staaten zum Zusammenbruch gebracht. Ethnische Säuberungswelle und Massaker an Minderheiten gehörten in den Jahren nach dem Impact zur Tagesordnung, bis die Vereinten Nationen sich endlich soweit neuformiert hatten, dass sie Eingreiftruppen aufstellen konnten.<br>Nach dem Second Impact existierte die UN eigentlich nur noch dem Namen nach – alle Angehörigen waren mit ihren eigenen Problemen beschäftigt, beziehungsweise bekriegten sich untereinander. Kein Land war zu diesem Zeitpunkt imstande, eine Führungsrolle zu übernehmen. Selbst die bis dahin mächtigen Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika lagen am Boden. Durch die Katastrophen war der Süden der USA überflutet und Kalifornien vom Festland abgebrochen und unbewohnbar geworden. Zudem stand das Land führerlos dar, der amtierende letzte Präsident war mit seinem Flugzeug abgestürzt, weitere hohe Politiker kamen während der Katastrophe und den folgenden Unruhen ums Leben und ein Attentäter sprengte das Kapitol. In dieser Situation legitimierten die Reste des Kongresses General Roderick Falk von den Joint Chiefs of Staff, den Vorsitzenden des Generalstabes, als Oberkommandierenden der Streitkräfte, die Ordnung wiederherzustellen. Binnen eines Vierteljahres war die Lage so weit unter Kontrolle, dass auch auf Hilfsgesuche der Nachbarländer Mexiko und Kanada reagiert werden konnte und man Truppenkontinente wieder an internationale Brennpunkte verlagerte. Anstelle eine Militärdiktatur zu errichten, wie weithin befürchtet wurde, setzte der General sich aber dafür ein, die Volksgewalt wiederherzustellen. Nach weiteren vier Monaten vermeldete er die Erfüllung seines Auftrages und gab seine Befehlsgewalt an den wiederaufgestockten Kongress zurück, der ihn postwendend darauf einschwor, die Interessen Nordamerikas wahrzunehmen. Auf seine Arbeit der folgenden zwei Jahre geht die heutige Nordamerikanische Föderation aus den Resten der USA, Kanadas und Mexiko zurück, sowie die starke Rolle, welche die NAC in der neuen UN spielt. Als sich die NAC im Jahre 2005 konsolidierte und ihren eigentlich ersten Präsidenten wählte, wurde dieser offiziell zum zweiten Präsidenten der Föderation berufen. Roderick Falk gilt gemeinhin als der erste Präsident der NAC aufgrund des Gesamtbildes seiner Handlungen. Man vergleicht ihn mit dem römischen Senator Lucius Quinctius Cincinnatus.  
>Die wiedererstarkte UN konnte mit neuen Befugnissen ausgestattet die Rohstoffkriege eindämmern und schließlich beenden. Die bedeutenden Angehörigen sind heute die NAC, die Russische Föderation, die EU und die Volksrepublik China. Großpersien behält sich einen Beobachterposten vor, betont aber immer, die Autorität der UN nur im Einzelfall anzuerkennen."<br>_Asuka wartete einen Moment.

„Danke, das war ziemlich umfassend", sagte Misato überrascht. Dann übermannte sie die Erkenntnis und ihre Mundwinkel zuckten. „Militärgeschichte des frühen 21. Jahrhunderts?"

„Veranstaltung für Erstsemester an der UN-Akademie." bestätigte Asuka und nahm Platz, den Blick geradeaus gerichtet, so dass ihr der sichtlich erstaunte Gesichtsausdruck Reikas und die Überraschung auf Hikaris Gesicht entgingen, während die Ayanamis… nun ja, stoisch wie immer blieben.

*** NGE ***

„Sie haben neue Erkenntnisse?" kam Interims-Kommandant Kozo Fuyutsuki ohne große Einleitung zum Punkt.

Ryoji Kaji rückte etwas auf seinem Stuhl herum, bis das leichte Ziehen in der Magengegend nachließ.  
>„Doktor Akagi hat mich darauf aufmerksam gemacht, dass Leutnant Ibuki in diversen Protokollen eine Anomalie entdeckt hat."<br>Er schob ein Papier mit einer tabellarischen Aufstellung über den Tisch.  
>„Diese Aufzeichnungen stammen vom Tag des Angriffes. Wie Sie sehen, wurden mehrere Türen zwischen einzelnen Sektionen mittels eines ansonsten unbekannten Gamma-Überrangcodes geöffnet. Alle befinden sich in der Nähe des Ortes, an dem Shirotas Leiche gefunden wurde. Dann dieser dürftigen Spuren haben wir jetzt auch den Platz identifizieren können, an dem er zu Tode gefoltert wurde – ich wage also zu behaupten, dass der Mörder Spuren im System hinterlassen hat."<p>

„Dann wäre das ein erster brauchbarer Ansatzpunkt. Einen Gamma-Überrangcode besitzen nicht viel, das grenzt die Zahl der Verdächtigen ein."

„Ich habe leider schon alle überprüft, die sich zur fraglichen Zeit im Hauptquartier aufgehalten haben. Dann habe ich die Ermittlungen noch auf alle mit einer höheren Befugnis ausgedehnt, die theoretisch imstande sind, eine Gamma-Berechtigung im System zu verankern." Kaji begann an den Fingern aufzuzählen. „Die einzige bekannte Alpha-Berechtigung besaß Kommandant Ikari – bekannterweise tot. Beta-Berechtigungen besitzen Sie, Doktor Akagi und wahrscheinlich das First Child. Ich gehe ferner davon aus, dass Ritsukos Assistentin Maya deren Überrangcodes kennt und in der Lage wäre, eine Gamma-Berechtigung zu erstellen. Gamma-Zugangsberechtigungen besitzen Colonel Katsuragi und meine Wenigkeit. Dann kommt eine ganze Reihe von Offizieren und Sicherheitskräften und sonstigem Personal mit Delta-Berechtigung. Von den namentlich genannten wissen wir, wo sie sich allesamt zum fraglichen Zeitpunkt aufgehalten haben und ich habe starke Zweifel, dass jemand davon eine Gamma-Berechtigung ins System eingeschleust hat."

„Ist die Berechtigung noch einmal benutzt worden?"

„Bisher nicht. – Aber Ibuki erstellt gerade ein paar Routinen, dass die MAGI sofort Alarm schlagen sollen."

„Das bringt uns also wieder an den Anfang… wer könnte noch dafür verantwortlich sein? Wer kennt die MAGI so gut, dass er eine solche Hintertür anlegen könnte?"

Bei dem Wort _Hintertür_ blickten beide erschrocken auf, sahen sich einen Augenblick an und sprangen auf. Kaji verzog leicht das Gesicht und verfluchte zum ungezählten Mal den verstorbenen Wilfort F. Cedrick.

*** NGE ***

Wie fast jeden Tag seit seiner Ankunft saß Jörg Peters auf der harten Holzbank in dem zur Kapelle umfunktionierten kleinen Raum in den Katakomben des Hangars im schwachen Schein der Notbeleuchtung und hielt ein stummes Zwiegespräch. Dabei spielte er unbewusst mit seinen Erkennungsmarken und dem Medaillon des Heiligen Petrus.  
>Schließlich atmet er tief ein, griff nach der Schachtel neben sich und sagte beiläufig: „Komm doch rein, ich esse ungern allein."<br>Stille war die Antwort. Er verharrte in jeder Bewegung und lauschte. Seine überspannten Nerven ließen seinen linken Mundwinkel leicht zucken, als er Stoffrascheln vernahm. In seinen Ohren hallte immer noch Mogamis Warnung wieder – wenn er Pech hatte, griff er mit beiden Händen in ein Wespennest und würde das nächste Opfer werden, allerdings schätzte er die Wahrscheinlichkeit dazu sehr, sehr niedrig ein. Alles in ihm drängte danach, aufzustehen oder zumindest den Kopf zu drehen und nachzusehen, doch er beherrschte sich und öffnete stattdessen die Schachtel.  
>„Ich hoffe, dass das vegetarische Menü deinen Geschmack trifft."<br>Holz knarrte hinter ihm und erneut raschelte Stoff.  
>Er gab der Versuchung nach und drehte langsam den Kopf, bewegte sich ansonsten so wenig wie möglich, um sein Ziel nicht zu verschrecken.<br>Da saß sie, eine junge Frau mit blauem Haar, blasser Haut und roten Augen, die im schwachen Licht der einzelnen Lampe über der Tür rubinrot funkelten. Peters konnte erkennen, dass sie anscheinend eine Plugsuit und darüber einen Pullover, sowie eine leichte Jacke trug. In der Luft breitete sich ein herber Dunst von ungewaschenem Mensch aus. Sie hockte auf der Kante der hinteren Bank und wirkte zum Sprung bereit. Er wusste, dass sie die Flucht ergreifen würde, sollte er sich verdächtig bewegen oder selbst aufstehen – und er wusste, dass sich dann nie wieder eine solche Gelegenheit ergeben würde.  
>„Rei Ayanami, nehme ich an", sagte er leise mit freundlichem Lächeln.<p>

„N-nur Ayanami."  
>Sie schien Schwierigkeiten zu haben, die Worte zu bilden, als spräche sie zum ersten Mal seit längerer Zeit mit einem anderen Menschen.<br>„Ich bin die Vierte."

„Die Vierte? … Shi Ayanami…"  
>Er ließ sich die Worte auf der Zunge zergehen, reflektierte kurz, dass <em>Shi<em>im Japanischen je nach Schreibweise Vier oder Tod bedeuten konnte und die Vier daher als Unglückszahl hierzulande galt.

„Ja."

„Dann bist du einer der ersten Klone."

„Ja."

„Hm… ich heiße Jörg Peters, Se… First Lieutenant bei NERV – meine Beförderung ist gerade durch."

Sie reagierte nicht, wusste wahrscheinlich nicht, wie sie hätte antworten sollen.

„Ich bin vor etwas über einer Woche aus Deutschland eingetroffen, vorher war ich in der dortigen Zweigstelle."

„Das Second Child kommt aus Deutschland… Captain Soryu… Asuka…"

„Du kennst Asuka?" Es war halb Frage, halb Feststellung.

„Ja."

„Vom Tag des Angriffes auf das Hauptquartier?"

„Ja."

„Warum versteckst du dich hier unten? – Unsere Seite hat gewonnen, es besteht keine Gefahr mehr."

„Ich… Die Schmerzen waren so stark… Wir mussten töten… wir starben… so viel Leid…"

„Hm…"  
>Er senkte den Blick und führte eine Gabel mit Reis und Schweinefleisch zum Mund.<br>„Es tut mir leid."

„Warum?"

Wieder sah er sie an und hob die Augenbrauen.  
>„Warum?"<p>

„Ja. Warum tut es Ihnen leid? Sie kennen mich nicht."

„Ich habe genug Schmerz gesehen und selbst erlebt."

„Kommen Sie deshalb hierher und sprechen mit dem Bild der Frau?"

„Es zeigt die Jungfrau Maria, die Mutter des Heilandes."

„Antwortet sie Ihnen?"

„Nein."

„Sie… sprechen zu Ihrem Gott?"

„Ja."

„Antwortet er Ihnen?"

„Nein."

„Warum tun Sie es dann?"

„Oft hilft es, Dinge offen auszusprechen. Man hat mich gelehrt, dass Gott überall ist und jedem zuhört, der sich an ihn wendet."

„Was sagen Sie ihm?"

„Ich bitte ihn um Kraft, um Zuversicht und Weisheit. Ich bitte ihn darauf, bei dem erfolgreich zu sein, was vor mir liegt, aber auch einen Fehlschlag ertragen zu können."

„Aber das geschieht nicht."

„Schlussendlich bestimmen wir unseren Weg allein. – So wie du dich entschieden hast, dich mir zu zeigen. Du möchtest nicht länger allein hier unten leben, nicht wahr?"

„Das… stimmt."

„Dann begleite mich doch. Wir finden sicher frische Kleidung für dich und du könntest dich waschen. Doktor Akagi kümmert sich um alle Verletzungen, die du vielleicht noch hast."  
>In diesem Moment wusste er, dass er etwas Falsches gesagt hatte – bei Erwähnung des Namens der Chefwissenschaftlerin griff die Vierte sich unwillkürlich an den Hals, sah ihn entsetzt an und stand abrupt auf.<br>„Warte…"

Ihr Blick ging zur Tür.  
>Die Warmhalteschachtel in Händen rannte sie hinaus.<p>

„Mist", murmelte Peters – dann hörte er eilige Schritte. Nein, das Mädchen kam nicht zurück, das waren schwerere Schritte von richtigen Schuhen, außerdem klang es nach mehreren Personen.

Im nächsten Moment standen zwei Angehörige von Sektion-II im Raum, die Hände auf den Dienstwaffen in den Halftern. Hinter ihnen trat Major Kaji ein.  
>„Kommen Sie mit, Jörg."<p>

Langsam stand Peters auf, verschloss seine Schachtel und stellte sie auf die Bank, dann humpelte er steifbeinig zur Tür.

*** NGE ***

„Sie haben einen merkwürdigen Geschmack für die Orte, an denen Sie essen", bemerkte Kaji, während er Peters ins Fuyutsukis Büro führte.  
>„Sir, ich habe ihn."<p>

„Leutnant", begrüßte der alte Professor den Deutschen mit deutlicher Reserviertheit in der Stimme.

Peters nahm Haltung an.  
>„Sir."<p>

Fuyutsuki stand auf, während Kaji ein Stück auf Abstand ging.  
>„Wir haben ein Problem. Uns ist eine Sicherheitslücke im MAGI-System aufgefallen. Jemand hat eine falsche Zugangsberechtigung eingespeist, die unser Phantomkiller anscheinend benutzt. Und bei Hintertüren in Rechnersystemen dachten der Major und ich gleichzeitig an Sie."<p>

„Ich habe mit derartigem nichts zu tun."  
>Peters <em>las<em> die Körpersprache der beiden höherrangigen Offiziere, spürte, dass sie ihm glauben wollten, es aber nicht einfach so durften.  
>„Stellt sich nur die Frage, wie ich Sie davon überzeugen könnte."<p>

„Setzen Sie sich."

„Danke…"  
>Er ließ sich auf dem einzelnen Stuhl vor dem wuchtigen Schreibtisch nieder.<p>

„Es handelt sich um eine Berechtigung der Delta-Kategorie."

„Ich habe selbst nur eine allgemeine Epsilon-Berechtigung mit Sonderbefugnis für das Areal des Hangars und des Testcenters."

„Sie kennen sich aber hinreichend mit den MAGI aus, um eine… Phantom-Zugangsberechtigung zu installieren, oder?"

„Nun, alles unterhalb Epsilon wäre wahrscheinlich möglich. Allerdings hatte ich bisher keinen Grund dazu. Für eine höherrangigere Befugnis müsste ich mich entweder eines höherrangigeren Zugangscodes bedienen oder mich in die MAGI hacken – und das meiner Einschätzung nach von einem Hauptzugangsterminal aus. Überprüfen Sie bitte, wann ich in der Zentrale war und was ich dort getan habe…"

„Jörg", erklang Kajis Stimme in seinem Nacken. „Wir reden nicht von Ihrer Zeit im Hauptquartier, sondern von ihrer Dienstzeit in Wilhelmshafen in der deutschen Zweigstelle."

„Sie wissen, dass Professor Myers mir den Zugang zu den MAGI-Rechnern untersagt hat, nachdem ich GEORG kaputtgemacht hatte. Und davor… wie hätte ich so etwas unter ihrem Adlerblick machen sollen?"

„Sie haben aber im Auftrag Ihrer Vorgesetzten eine Hintertür ins System von EVA-02 eingebaut?"

„Korrekt. Ich hatte aber keinen Grund, ähnliches bei den MAGI zu machen."  
>Peters seufzte.<br>„Und falls das nicht reicht, kann ich Ihnen noch eine Demonstration geben"

„Demonstration?"

Peters richtete den Blick zur Decke, dann auf die Gegensprechanlage auf Fuyutsukis Schreibtisch. Er ratterte eine Zahlen- und Buchstabenkombination hinunter, gefolgt von dem Wort „Jalousie".

Leise summend erwachten die Motoren der Jalousie vor den Fenstern zum Leben und verdunkelte sich langsam der Raum.

Peters war bereits bei der nächsten Zahlen- und Buchstabenkette.  
>„Licht."<p>

Die Deckenbeleuchtung flammte auf und hüllte die drei in kaltes Licht.

Jörg holte tief Luft, sah aus dem Augenwinkel, dass Kaji seine Handfeuerwaffe gezogen hatte.  
>„Ich spreche die Sprache der MAGI, ich habe es nicht nötig, etwas in das System einzuschleusen. Sie suchen nach jemandem, der wenigstens eine Systemzugangsberechtigung der Gamma-Kategorie besitzt. Davon gibt es in der deutschen Zweigstelle genau zwei Personen, nachdem Müller, dieser verdammte Pädophile, kaltgestellt wurde – Major Harry Maasters und Frau Professor Doktor Dorothea Myers. Und für Maasters würde ich meine Hand ins Feuer legen."<p>

Die beiden starrten ihn an. Peters sah regelrecht, wie es hinter Fuyutsukis Stirn arbeitete und der Interims-Kommandant abzuschätzen versuchte, welche Bedrohung er darstellte.

„Nur weil die Keksdose offen auf dem Tisch steht, heißt das nicht, dass ich mich auch bediene", murmelte Jörg.

Quälend langsam verstrich die Zeit, bis Fuyutsuki nickte.  
>„Kehren Sie auf Ihren Posten zurück."<br>Er drückte einen Knopf auf der Tastatur der Sprechanlage und die Motoren zogen die Jalousie wieder nach oben.  
>„Major Kaji, ich will Maasters und Myers so schnell wie möglich zur Befragung hier haben."<p>

„So weit ist weiß, hat Ritsuko Professor Myers bereits für Anfang Januar nach Tokio-3 bestellt."

„So lange will ich nicht warten. Notfalls fliegen Sie selbst um den halben Erdball und holen die beiden. – Und sorgen Sie dafür, dass jemand Leutnant Peters im Auge behält – ich glaube ihm zwar, dass er mit der Sache nichts zu tun hat, aber wie er eben demonstriert hat, springen unsere Rechner, wenn er mit den Fingern schnippst."  
>Fuyutsuki blickte auf die Uhr und stellte im Kopf einige Berechnungen an. Mit einem Seufzer griff er nach dem Telefon und ließ eine Verbindung zur deutschen Zweigstelle herstellen. Der Leiter der Nachtschicht im dortigen Kommandostand nahm das Dringlichkeitsgespräch entgegen und versprach, Major Maasters sofort wecken zu lassen. Fuyutsuki wartete, während Kaji am anderen Ende des Raumes leise in sein Headset sprach und seinen Leuten Anweisungen gab. Nach etwa fünf Minuten knackte es in der Leitung und Harry Maasters meldete sich auf Englisch.<p>

„Maasters."

„Fuyutsuki, Hauptquartier."

„Sir."

„Major, das Folgende unterfällt absoluter Geheimhaltung und höchster Dringlichkeit: Sie und Frau Professor Myers werden umgehend nach Japan kommen und sich im Hauptquartier melden. Die Flugbereitschaft der UN wird gerade informiert. Bringen Sie uns eine Backupdatei der Aufzeichnungen Ihres MAGI-Systems mit seit Inbetriebnahme. Und überprüfen Sie das Inventar an PROGRESSIVE-Waffen im Stützpunkt – das schließt sämtliche Maße mit ein."

„Verstanden, Sir. Ich werde Myers sofort darauf ansetzen und dann den nächsten Flug…"

„Major Maaster, kümmern Sie sich selbst darum. Professor Myers soll zu diesem Zeitpunkt nur ins Flugzeug steigen."

„Ja, natürlich. Darf ich fragen, wozu das ganze dienen soll?"

„Das dürfen Sie, Major. Die Antwort werden Sie hier erhalten. Sollte Professor Myers sind unkooperativ zeigen, haben Sie Anweisung, sie notfalls mit Gewalt herzuschaffen."

„Ich… verstanden, Sir. Weitere Anweisungen?"

„Das wäre alles, Major. Ich erwarte Sie hier. Guten Flug."

„Ja, danke, Sir."

Fuyutsuki legte auf.  
>„Kaji?"<p>

„Die Jungs von der Sicherheit drüben wissen Bescheid. Einer ist gerade los, um Myers einzusammeln, die anderen schauen dem Major auf die Finger. Die UN-Flugbereitschaft stellt einen Jet bereit. Und ich habe eine dezente Rund-um-die-Uhr-Überwachung unseres Meisterlinguisten angeordnet. – Bisher hatte ich nur jemanden in seinen Arbeitsschichten platziert."

„Gut."

„Ich gehe auch nicht davon aus, dass er etwas mit den Morden zu tun hat. Und wenn ich zwischen Maasters und Myers wählen müsste, würde ich auf Myers tippen. Maasters ist viel zu gradlinig, aber Myers hat etwas von einer alten Schlange. Ich lasse ihre Akte mal von den MAGI durchgehen und suche selbst nach Ungereimtheiten."

„Die Frau ist nicht wirklich beliebt, oder?"

„Beim Pilotentraining war sie gewissermaßen der Drillsergeant und als wissenschaftliche Leiterin hat sie alle kurz der Vollendung stehenden Projekte an sich gerissen und gewissermaßen den Ruhm eingestrichen. Eine ziemliche Opportunistin – aber halt von Ikari persönlich auf den Posten berufen gewesen."

„Myers… hm, der Name ist mir nicht ganz unbekannt – und nicht, weil sie die wissenschaftliche Leiterin der deutschen Zweigstelle ist… Dorothea Myers… eventuell kann Doktor Soryu uns weiterhelfen, ich bringe den Namen nämlich mit der Forschungsgruppe Gehirn in Verbindung, einer der Vorläuferorganisationen von NERV."

„Ich frage sie. Meinen Sie, dass uns die Vergangenheit einholt oder so etwas? – Vielleicht eine Art Schläfer, den Ikari uns vermacht hat und der nun seine Pläne selbsttätig weiterverfolgt?"

„Malen Sie den Teufel nicht an die Wand. Wir haben ADAM einmal aufhalten können, aber es war verdammt knapp. – Und falls wir das ganze bis zum Jahresende aufgeklärt haben, müssen wir uns nicht mit dem Komitee herumschlagen. Ich habe jetzt erfahren, dass man sich endlich darauf geeinigt hätte, welche drei Personen künftig als Kontrollinstanz dem NERV-Kommandanten über die Schulter schauen werden."

„Und, wer wird es?"

„Eli Rabinowitz stand ja schon fest – Angehöriger des Odin-Direktorat, ehemaliger Mossad-Chef und General der israelischen Armee."

„Bekannt", nickte Kaji.

„Japan hat durchgesetzt, dass der zweite ein Vertreter der einheimischen Armee ist. Wahrscheinlich Generälin Shigen."

„Oh… ist das nun die Belohnung oder die Strafe für ihr Handeln während Takashimas Putsches…"

„Sie hat den Putsch vereitelt und sich damit gegen ihren Lehrmeister gestellt. In früheren Zeiten hätte ein Samurai auf einen solchen Loyalitätskonflikt mit Seppuku reagiert. Trotz allem hatte Takashima viele Freunde, die ihn zwar nicht aktiv bei seinem Vorhaben unterstützt haben, nun aber sicher darauf bedacht sind, hinter ihm aufzuräumen und vielleicht auch jemanden wie Seléne Shigen kaltzustellen."

„Naja, neben Rabinowitz ist sie zumindest der schönere Anblick. Und wer ist der Dritte im Bunde? – Ich meine, wer wird der schönen Generälin, die trotz allem hier fix die Panzer aufrollen lassen könnte, und dem alten Mossad-Experten, der mehr Arten kennt, einen Mann mit bloßen Händen zu töten, als die Eskimos Worte für Schnee haben, Paroli bieten?"

„Rabinowitz war der europäische Kandidat, Shigen der ostasiatische, den dritten haben die Amerikaner durchgesetzt. Glauben Sie mir, der wird in der Lage sein, die Interessen der Nordamerikanischen Föderation und der Amerikanischen Allianz durchzusetzen…"

*** NGE ***

Peters kehrte in die Katakomben zurück und sammelte die Warmhaltebehälter ein – seiner stand unangetastet auf der Bank, während der andere leer neben der Tür wartete. Dann trug er sie in die Kantine, übergab den leeren Kodama Horaki und setzte sich mit seinem Rest an einen der Tische.  
>Nachdenklich rührte er mit der Gabel die Reiskörner um und sah erst auf, als sich jemand zu ihm an den Tisch setzte, ohne vorher zu fragen, ob der Platz frei wäre. Und da sich ansonsten niemand in der Kantine aufhielt, musste Peters kein Hellseher sein, um die Absicht dahinter zu erkennen. Er musterte sein Gegenüber.<br>„Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen, Captain Aoba?"

Aoba stellte eine Dose alkoholfreies Bier vor sich auf den Tisch und öffnete sie.  
>„Meine Schicht ist zu Ende", murmelte er. „Und es ist ein wahrer Glücksfall, dass ich Sie hier treffe, Leutnant."<br>Er sah unwillig nach oben, als eine weitere Person an den Tisch trat.

„Kann Ihnen noch etwas bringen?" fragte Kodama Horaki.

„Einen Kaffee, bitte", bestellte Peters.

„Kommt gleich."

Aoba wartete, bis die junge Frau außer Hörweite war.  
>„Ich bin wegen Maya hier."<p>

„Hm."

Aobas Blick bohrte sich in Peters'.  
>„Wir alle mögen Maya sehr. Maya scheint Sie sehr zu mögen und darüber freuen wir uns, denn eine gutgelaunte Maya ist uns allen lieber."<p>

„Und nun wollen Sie mir subtil mitteilen, dass ich besser nichts tue, was Maya unglücklich machen könnte, nicht wahr?"

„Ja."

„Hm."

„Ich bin nicht als höherrangiger Offizier hier, sondern als ein Freund Leutnant Ibukis. Mayas Wohlergehen liegt mir sehr am Herzen."

„Warum?"

„Warum? – Weil… Passen Sie auf… Ich bin ein paar Mal mit Maya ausgegangen. Wir haben uns sogar beinahe geküsst – aber mir war, als würde ich meine jüngere Schwester küssen. Und ich bin nicht der einzige, für den Maya-chan so etwas wie die kleine Schwester ist."

„Verstehe. Und sollte ich Ihrer… kleinen Schwester… das Herz brechen, brechen Sie mir dafür die Beine und versenken mich im Meer, korrekt?"  
>Die schneidende Kälte in seiner Stimme schien Aobas Entschluss in Wanken zu bringen. Die beiden Männer starrten sich eine Weile an, bis sie wieder von Kodama Horaki unterbrochen wurden, die Peters' Kaffee brachte.<br>Peters senkte den Blick und nahm einen Schluck des heißen, schwarzen Gebräus.  
>„Ich habe keine Geschwister, aber wenn ich welche hätte… würde ich wahrscheinlich ähnlich denken wie Sie, Captain. Dann auf Maya."<br>Und damit stieß er sacht mit der Tasse gegen die Bierdose in Aobas Fingern.

*** NGE ***

Während in Tokio-3 der Tag langsam dem Abend wich und Asuka sich für ihre erstes Synchtraining seit langem bereit machte, stellte auf der anderen Seite der Welt ein ziemlich aufgebrachter Major Maasters in seinem Büro seine Chefwissenschaftlerin zur Rede und verlangte zu wissen, warum eines der PROGRESSIVE-Klingen Modelle fehlte, nur um plötzlich heftig zu blinzeln, sich am Kopf zu packen, wie ein Ertrinkender nach Halt suchend im Raum herumzuirren und dann zusammenzubrechen.  
>Dorothea Myers sah all dem mit unbewegter Miene zu. Erst mal Maasters zuckend und röcheln am Boden lag, veränderten sich ihre Züge und rief sie laut nach Hilfe… <p>

**Kapitel 06 – Asuka Ante Portas**

Zischend wurde die Luft aus der Plugsuit gepresst. Das Material legte sich hauteng an.  
>Asuka warf einen kurzen Blick in den Spiegel – der Anzug passte ihr immer noch wie angegossen und unterstrich ihre Figur. Natürlich war ihr klar, dass sie auch eigentlich keine Gelegenheit gehabt hatte, um sich irgendwie zu verändern und dass ihre physischen Parameter mit denen identisch waren, ehe sie von EVA-02 assimiliert worden war. Ihre Erinnerungen an den Aufenthalt im Inneren des EVANGELIONs, an ihre Zeit als Teil der Einheit, verblassten zusehends, doch das Wissen um die Geborgenheit, die sie dort verspürt hatte, blieb. Sie konnte insgeheim nachvollziehen, warum Doktor Akagi Bedenken hatte, sie wieder einzusetzen und warum ihre Mutter solche Furcht verspürte – sie wusste nicht, ob sie nicht eventuell der Versuchung erneut nachgeben würde, sich von der Welt abzuwenden, wenn sie vor diese gestellt würde. Sie strich ihr Haar so zurecht, dass der Pony über ihre Augenklappe fiel und diese nicht sofort zu sehen war. Noch einmal blickte sie in den Spiegel, musterte die Reflektion der Spinde und der Sitzbank in der Umkleidekabine, ehe sie die Tür ihres Spinds schloss.<br>Es war merkwürdig, welche Details sich während ihrer Abwesenheit verändert hatten – unter Kommandant Ikari hatten die Piloten beider Geschlechter sich eine Umkleidekabine samt Waschraum teilen müssen, nur getrennt durch einen langen Stoffstreifen. Kaum führte jemand anders das Kommando, gab es eine Kabine für die männlichen und eine für die weiblichen Piloten. Und dennoch gab es da in ihr einen Teil, der den Stoffstreifen vermisste und den Nervenkitzel, der mit ihm verbunden war. Vor dem _Zwischenfall_ hatte sie allerdings eher auf eine Gelegenheit gewartet, Shinji Ikari beim Spannen zu erwischen, um ihm eine Abreibung verpassen zu können, jetzt wünschte sie sich beinahe, jemand würde sie beobachten, um ihr so eine Bestätigung zu geben, dass sie immer noch attraktiv und anziehend war.  
>Sie stemmte sich mit beiden Händen und durchgedrückten Armen gegen die Wand und atmete tief durch.<br>„Ich kann das", flüsterte sie. „Ich muss niemandem etwas beweisen, nur mir selbst. Onkel Wolf hat sich nicht in mir getäuscht. Ich bin keine Zerstörerin. Ich bin eine EVA-Pilotin, eine Beschützerin der Menschheit."  
>Asuka stieß sich von der Wand ab, straffte sich, drückte den Rücken und die Schultern durch. Dann trat sie auf den Gang hinaus, um zu zeigen, dass das Second Child noch quicklebendig war.<p>

*** NGE ***

„Fangen wir es langsam an, Asuka."  
>Jörg Peters nahm die ersten Schaltungen vor.<br>„Ich habe die Synchverbindung bei 10% gedrosselt, mach dich ruhig erst wieder mit allem vertraut."

„Ich kenne das doch alles bestens. 10%... zuletzt hatte ich solche Kindergartentests vor… puh… acht Jahren? Neun?" kam es aus dem Lautsprecher.

„Anweisung von oben."

„Du spielst immer nach den Regeln."

„Nicht immer."

„Oh, doch, deshalb klappt es auch mit dir und den Frauen nicht."

„Fräulein ich-werde-nächstes-Jahr-sechszehn, willst du mir wirklich erzählen, warum meine Beziehungen bisher alle in einer Katastrophe geendet sind?"  
>Jörg verdrehte die Augen und schielte zur Seite – an seinem Terminal schien Nakamura schwer beschäftigt zu sein, doch seine Körperhaltung verriet, dass er die Ohren spitzte. Zugleich sagte sie Peters, dass er kein Wort der auf Deutsch geführten Konversation verstand.<p>

„Bah, du bist ein Spielverderber."

„Meinetwegen. – 10%-Marke erreicht. Du machst das wunderbar. Ich weite aus auf 20%... woah, nicht so schnell… beeindruckend."

„Ich sag doch, dass das für mich keine Herausforderung ist. Ist ja wie Schwimmübungen im Planschbecken."

„Ah, Planschbecken… Ich habe gehört, euer Unterricht findet direkt an einem Pool statt?"

„Zum Erholungsbereich gehört ein Schwimmbecken."

„Nett. Klingt nach einem angenehmen Unterricht."

„Naja, wirklich Neues erzählen sie mir nicht. Aber ich spitze die Ohren und spiele mit."

„So… wer spielt jetzt nach den Regeln?"

„Jörgi!"

„Wart mal kurz."  
>Er schaltete das Mikrophon ab.<br>„Herr Nakamura, warum machen Sie nicht Feierabend, das ist jetzt Ihre dritte Schicht in Folge."

„Sie könnten Hilfe brauchen. Und den Vorschriften nach sollen immer wenigstens zwei Personen bei Tests anwesend sein."

„Ich kenne die Vorschriften. Doktor Soryu wollte gleich vorbeikommen und sehen, wie sich ihre Tochter schlägt. Außerdem werde ich hier von den MAGI überwacht, Sie müssen also mich nicht rund um die Uhr beobachten."

„Wie…"

Peters seufzte.  
>„Welchen Teil Ihrer Beschäftigung ziehen Sie der anderen vor? – Die als NERV-Tech in bedeutender Position oder die als Spezialist der Sektion-II?"<p>

„Was meinen Sie?"

„Herr Nakamura, seit meiner Ankunft haben wir dieselben Schichten. Sie sind hier, wenn ich den Dienst beginne und wenn ich aufhöre. Ihre Bereitschaft zu Überstunden in allen Ehren, aber das ist nicht normal. Ich kann auch verstehen, wenn Major Kaji mich nicht ganz unbeaufsichtigt lassen möchte – schließlich könnte ich versehentlich etwas kaputtmachen."

Nakamura machte eine kapitulierende Geste.  
>„Seit wann wissen Sie es und wie habe ich mich verraten?"<p>

„Sie haben kein Privatleben – jedenfalls NERV-Tech Nakamura scheint keines zu haben. Und Ihnen fehlt der Respekt vor Doktor Akagi, der ansonsten allen zu Eigen ist – das zusammen sagt mir, dass Sie eigentlich nicht zu den Blinzlern, den Wissenschaftlern, gehören. Sie sind zudem ein wenig zu aufmerksam und achten etwas zu sehr auf Ihre Umgebung. Ihnen wurde beigebracht, nach Bedrohung Ausschau zu halten und zu reagieren. Ich nehme an, dass Sie ein kollegiales Verhältnis aufbauen sollen, damit Ihre Aufgabe etwas erleichtert wird. Vorhin hat man mich zu rasch in den Katakomben gefunden, ich nehme an, dass ich einen Sender trage. Das zusammen hat Sie verraten. Und seit wann… ich gestehe, dass ich während des Bergungsprojektes mit anderen Dingen befasst war und Sie erst nach Asukas Rückkehr zu durchschauen begonnen habe."

Nun seufzte Nakamura.  
>„Beeindruckend. Dann sollte ich dem Major wohl mitteilen, dass ich enttarnt wurde."<p>

„Sagen Sie ihm, ich hätte Sie gern weiterhin im Testcenter – sofern Sie damit einverstanden sind. Erstens beherrschen Sie Ihre Aufgaben und zweitens gehe ich schon unter den Kolleginnen unter."

„Ah… ich werde nicht schlau aus Ihnen."

„So geht es vielen…"  
>Peters wandte sich wieder Asuka zu und schaltete das Mikrophon seines Headsets ein.<br>„Da bin ich wieder. Ich erhöhe auf 30%."

„Ich dachte schon, du hättest mich vergessen."

„Wie könnte ich das?"

„Heb dir das Süßholz lieber für Maya auf – an die solltest du denken."

„Bist du etwa eifersüchtig?"  
>Kurz herrschte Schweigen, dann brachen beide in Lachen aus. Asukas Synchratio schwankte leicht.<br>„Selbstbeherrschung, Asuka, Selbstbeherrschung. Deine Konzentration wackelt."  
>Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete er Nakamura, wie dieser leise in sein eigenes Headset sprach. Jörg musste nicht erst die Überwachungsdateien öffnen und in das Kommunikationssystem eindringen, um zu wissen, dass er mit dem Büro des Sicherheitschefs sprach.<p>

„Also, wie seid ihr zusammengekommen?"

„Naja…"

„Jörgi… ich will alles wissen!"

„Es war die Zusammenarbeit beim Bergungsprojekt… in gewisser Weise hast du uns zusammengebracht."

„Ha!"

„Was, ‚Ha!' ?"

„Ich habe dir doch damals nach dem Fiasko mit Tine gesagt, dass ich dir eine Freundin finde! Aber hast du auf mich gehört und dich in Geduld geübt? – Nein, du bist dieser Sabine auf den Leim gegangen."

Peters schloss die Augen und verneigte sich tief in Richtung des kleinen Monitors.  
>„Du hast ja so Recht. Ich verbeuge mich vor seiner allumfassenden Weisheit, Asuka-sensei."<p>

Sie blinzelte.  
>„Ah! Und jetzt machst du dich über mich lustig! Sei froh, dass ich nicht im EntryPlug eines EVAs sitze!"<br>Dann lachte sie wieder.

„Synchratio bei 30%. Ich hebe die Drosslung auf und setze sie neu bei 50%. Jetzt wird es langsam ernst."

„Ich weiß, ich weiß. Super-Shinji ist damals ohne Training bei fast 40% eingestiegen. Aber ich habe ein Ration von über 200% geschafft und seinen Rekord wenigstens angekratzt – eure dämlichen Instrumente haben ja keinen höheren Anzeigebereich."  
>Sie verstummte, als sie auf dem Monitor der KomPhalanx Peters' starren Blick auf sich ruhen sah. Sein Gesicht war schlagartig aschfahl.<br>„Ist es nicht in Ordnung, Jörgi?"

Er blinzelte kurz. Mit abgehackter Stimme sagte er: „Asuka, mach so etwas nie wieder."

Sie schluckte.  
>„Ich habe dir Kummer bereitet, nicht wahr? – Das wollte ich nicht."<p>

„Ich weiß. – Andernfalls hätte ich dir den Hintern versohlt."  
>Langsam kehrte die Farbe in sein Gesicht zurück und er grinste kurz.<p>

„Als ob du das schaffen würdest! Vergiss nicht, ich kann Karate!"

„Und ich kann Mikado und Domino – du hättest keine Chance!"

„Der Witz war so flach, der passt unter jeder Tür durch!"

„Du bist bei 45%... der Anstieg verlangsamt sich."

„Das machen deine schlechten Witze! Die schaffen sogar das MAGI-System. Also, du hast mir seit meiner Ankunft in Tokio-3 kaum geschrieben…"

„Und du noch weniger."

Asuka hörte den leichten Vorwurf in seiner Stimme.  
>„Ich war…"<br>Sie sah zu Boden.

Ihr Synchratio sackte ab auf 44%.  
>„Kurze Pause… - Ich muss mich um etwas kümmern…"<br>Er unterbrach Sprech- und Sichtverbindung von seiner Seite aus, nahm sich eine kurze Auszeit, um sich die Augen zu reiben.  
>Nakamura war immer noch da.<br>„Und?"

„Major Kaji sagt, er hätte mit dem Kommandanten gewettet, dass Sie mich viel eher enttarnen. Ich habe ihn wohl ein paar Yen gekostet. Bis auf weiteres soll ich auf meinem Posten bleiben."

„Gut Mir ist es auch ganz lieb, wenn mir jemand auf die Finger sieht – wer weiß, wann der verrückte Wissenschaftler in mir raus will."

„Sie scherzen."

„Stimmt. Lassen Sie Doktor Soryu rein, bitte?"

„Oh."  
>Nakamura betätigte den Summer, der die Tür zum Verbindungsgang zum Hangar öffnete – da eigentlich das Testcenter offiziell während der Nacht nicht in Betrieb war, verriegelten sich die Türen automatisch.<p>

„Haben Sie schon angefangen?" fragte Kyoko Soryu, ohne die beiden Männer zu begrüßen.

„Asukas Synchratio hat gerade 50% erreicht. Ich wollte eben die Drosselung hochsetzen." brachte Peters sie auf den aktuellen Stand und deutete auf einen Platz neben sich, aber außerhalb des Erfassungsbereiches der Kamera.  
>„Bitte, setzen Sie sich und hören Sie zu. Und ehe Sie fragen – ich tue dies ungern hinter Asukas Rücken, aber ich denke, es ist wichtig."<p>

Doktor Soryu blickte ihn finster an.  
>„Sie haben Asuka aus dem EVA geholt, dafür stehe ich in Ihrer Schuld und deshalb lasse ich es Ihnen durchgehen."<p>

„Ich weiß", sagte Jörg nur. Er vergewisserte sich, dass sie saß, ehe er die Verbindungen wieder öffnete, dabei aber nun eine Hand am Kontrollschalter hatte.  
>„Wieder da. Du bist bei 50%."<p>

„Hast du etwas anderes erwartet?"

„Nicht wirklich. Ich schiebe die Drosselung auf 75%. Aber nicht übertreiben. Du wolltest mir eben erzählen, warum du kaum geschrieben hast."

„Ja… Es war alles so neu… und Deutschland war so weit weg. Hier musste ich plötzlich um meinen Platz kämpfen, ich war nicht mehr die einzige Pilotin… jedenfalls meinte ich, kämpfen zu müssen. Vielleicht wäre alles einfacher gewesen, wenn ich im Team gespielt hätte. Aber nein, ich wollte es allen zeigen und mich von keinem übertrumpfen lassen."

„Das hat letztendlich aber deinem Synchratio geschadet, weil es dich im Kern abgelenkt hat."

„Ja, danke, Doktor Freud, soweit war ich auch, nachdem ich eingesehen habe, dass keiner an den Anzeigen gedreht hat. Aber es war viel leichter, andere verantwortlich zu machen."

„Rein menschlich. Und jetzt?"

„Wieso? – Was meinst du? – Jetzt bist du auch hier, warum sollte ich dir noch schreiben, wenn ich dich jeden Tag sehen kann?"

„Du lenkst ab. Würdest du nach Deutschland zurückwollen?"

„Was soll ich dort? Ich habe alle Brücken hinter mir abgebrochen. Onkel Wolf und Tante Ann sind tot, mit meinem Vater will ich nichts zu tun haben, sonst lebt auch keiner mehr aus der Verwandtschaft. Mama und du, ihr seid hier. Wenn es rein nach wichtigen Personen geht, bin ich Zuhause."

„Und wenn ich zurück müsste – und wenn deine Mutter zurück wollte?"

Wieder machte ihr Synchratio einen Sprung und fiel die ansteigende Kurve von knapp 70% auf 66%.

„Ich will hier nicht weg. Ich habe noch so viel wieder gutzumachen. Und ich bin eine EVA-Pilotin und die EVAs sind hier, also ist auch mein Platz hier."

„Naja, aber es gibt doch noch mehr im Leben als die EVANGELIONs."

„Das sagst ausgerechnet du? – Du wolltest doch immer ihre Sprache verstehen, wissen, wie sie ticken, erkennen, wie die Steuerung über die Synchronverbindung funktioniert."

„Und ich beneide dich immer noch darum, dass du diese Dinge wahrnehmen kannst, die mir verschlossen sind – aber was wäre, wenn die EVAs aus dem Verkehr gezogen werden würden? Wenn man keine Piloten mehr bräuchte?"

„Nie im Leben. Nur weil seit über einem Monat Ruhe ist, heißt das nicht, dass keine Engel mehr kämen. Und dann müssen wir bereit sein. Kaworu ist gut, aber nicht so gut wie ich. Hikari… ja, sie hat Potential, braucht aber noch viel Training. Toji… ich gebe es ungern zu, aber die Schnarchnase hat das Zeug zum Piloten. Aber wir brauchen Ayanami und Shinji. Die beiden hatten zuletzt bessere Werte als ich."

„Wir brauchen sie?"

„Ja. Ohne Shinji rührt sich EVA-01 nicht von der Stelle – und die beiden gibt es nur im Doppelpack."

„Aber würdest du denn dann noch gebraucht werden? – Ich meine, je mehr Piloten NERV hat, umso eher könnten sie auf dich verzichten und du könntest ein normales Leben führen."

„Und was mache ich dann? – Die Schule fertig? – Oh, Moment, ich habe ja schon einen Schulabschluss _und_einen Universitätsabschluss der UN-Akademie. Ich könnte mich für drei Jahre bei den EU-Streitkräften verpflichten… ah, hab ich auch schon, die haben mich zum Captain befördert und dauerhaft an die UN ausgeliehen. Was soll ich also machen? Ich könnte mir einen Freund suchen, aber für Familie und so weiter bin ich objektiv noch viel zu jung. Wo soll ich hingehen, wo man mich und meine Fähigkeiten akzeptiert? – Nein, will hier bleiben. Und ich hoffe, dass Mama es irgendwann versteht."

Peters warf Doktor Soryu einen warnenden Blick zu, während er zugleich die Blickübertragung auf Standbild schaltete und den Ton abstellte, als er merkte, dass sie sich einmischen wollte. Sie nickte, hob kurz eine Hand.  
>„Die Frage ist nur, wie man es ihr erklären soll."<p>

„Ich will mich nicht mit ihr streiten – aber seit meiner Rückkehr ist das eigentlich das einzige Thema, über das wir reden. Sie will weg – weg aus Tokio-3, fort aus Japan, weg von NERV. Ich will bleiben, weil ich hier meine Aufgabe sehe. Aber in ihren Augen bin ich noch ein Kind, dem man sagen muss, was es tun soll."

„Naja, manchmal…"

„Manchmal ist es schön, wenn jemand einem sagt, was zu tun ist, ja… Aber ich lebe seit wenigstens zwei Jahren wie eine Erwachsene… und ich bin kein Kind mehr, seit…"

„Asuka, es ist gut. Tut mir leid, dass ich…"

„Nein, ich musste mit jemandem darüber reden. Und dir konnte ich immer alles anvertrauen. Aber jetzt bist du dran."

„Wie?"

„Sabine – wie ging es mit ihr in die Brüche? – Ich meine, Daniela hat dich nur ausgenutzt, sobald du ihr durch ihre Prüfungen geholfen hattest, warst du Luft für sie. Tine wollte keinen… wie hat die dumme Nuss es gesagt…"

„Krüppel."

„Ja, dumme Nuss eben. Und Sabine?"

„Ha! Ja… die stand auf die Uniform, aber nicht auf mich. Hat einen Captain kennengelernt, zwei Tage nach deiner Abreise und mir dann eine SMS geschickt, dass Ende sei. Mittlerweile hat sie sich zum Major hochgearbeitet meines Wissens nach."

„Du hast echt Pech."

„Du weiß doch, was der weise Mann sagt: Shit happens."

„Jörgi, Jörgi, solche Kraftausdrücke…"

„Das sagt die richtige. – 75%-Marke erreicht. Asuka, du weißt, was das heißt, oder?"

„Ja. Ich bin wieder in meiner alten Form."

„Dann auf zu Phase 2 – ich synchronisiere dich mit dem Konstrukt."

„Konstrukt klingt seltsam."

„Mayas wissenschaftliche Bezeichnung ist um einiges länger. – Etwas Geduld, bin gleich wieder da."  
>Wieder schaltete er die Verbindung auf stumm und die Kamera ab.<p>

Kyoko Soryu wirkte sehr nachdenklich.

„Asuka hat keinen Schimmer, dass Sie mithören konnten."

„Ja, hätte sie geschauspielert, hätte ich es gemerkt, da bin ich mir ganz sicher."

„Sie wissen jetzt, was sie denkt, wie sie denkt und warum sie so denkt."

„Leutnant, ich will nur das Beste für meine Tochter."

„Ich weiß. Und ich schätze, dass gerade das nie leicht ist – vor allem wenn das, was wir für das Beste halten, nicht zwangsläufig auch das Beste ist."

„Ich denke darüber nach. Und, Leutnant…"

„Ja?"

„Danke."

Er hob die Augenbrauen.  
>„Wofür?"<p>

„Für diesen Anblick… für diese Chance."

„Nicht dafür. – Asuka sieht sich in der Pflicht. Sie sieht eine Mission vor sich, die sie erfüllen muss, um ihren Seelenfrieden auch nur ansatzweise zurückerlangen zu können."

„Warum tun Sie das?"

„Wir sind Freunde – trotz des Altersunterschiedes. Und jetzt sollten wir das kleine Täuschungsmanöver beenden."  
>Jörg wartete, bis sie knapp nickte, ehe er die Übertragungen von seiner Seite aus wieder einschaltete.<br>„Asuka, deine Mutter ist uns besuchen gekommen."

„Ah… ja… Mama…"

Peters musste nicht auf den Monitor sehen, wo sich ihr eben noch entspanntes Gesicht vor Nervosität verkrampfte, um zu erkennen, wie aufgewirbelt es in ihrem Inneren aussah – die diversen Graphen und Anzeigen vor ihm sprachen eine deutliche Sprache. Zudem sackte Asukas Synchronwert wieder stark ab, fiel bis in die Nähe der 60%-Marke, ehe sie sich fangen und stabilisieren konnte. Peters gestattete sich, im Stillen aufzuatmen, als der Graph wieder zu klettern begann.

Kyoko Soryu schob sich von der Seite her ins Bild.  
>„Hallo, Schatz."<p>

Asuka lächelte gezwungen.  
>„Hallo, Mama. Du hast gar nicht gesagt, dass du noch einmal herkommen…"<p>

„Ich musste doch sehen, wie du dich schlägst… Ich hatte Sorge, dass vielleicht keine Verbindung zustande kommt und du dann traurig bist…"

„Ah, nein, es funktioniert… Nur das LCL schmeckt immer noch wie eine Mischung aus alten Socken und nasser Pappe."

„Aber du schlägst dich großartig. Meine Sorgen waren also unbegründet."

Der Graph zitterte, verharrte auf der Stelle, während Asuka blinzelte.  
>„Wirklich? Das meinst du im Ernst?"<p>

„Ja. Vielleicht ist das hier wirklich das, was du kannst…"

Langsam begann die Anzeige zu steigen.

„Asuka, ich synchronisiere dich jetzt mit dem Konstrukt. Solange du die Verbindung hältst, wirst die virtuelle Realität deine Wahrnehmung komplett überlagern, ähnlich der Sinnesverbindung mit einem EVA. Alles klar?"

„Bereit."

„Ich öffne die Drosselung und lege sie auf 90%."

„Ist das nicht zu hoch?" fragte Doktor Soryu.

„Wir haben noch Luft nach oben, außerdem sind das die MAGI und keine EVA-Einheit. Die anderen waren auf 50% gedrosselt, wie Sie sich sicher erinnern."

„Natürlich. Warum mehr bei Asuka?"

„Weil sie es kann."

„Asuka, dein guter Freund hier beschämt mich – er hat sehr viel mehr Vertrauen in seine Fähigkeiten als ich… und jetzt wo ich es sehe, muss ich ihm zustimmen."

Auf Asukas Gesicht breitete sich ein Lächeln aus, während sie sich entspannt im Sitz zurücklehnte.  
>„Wann geht es los?"<p>

„Sofo…"  
>Peters stockte, als er hörte, wie hinter ihm die Tür geöffnet wurde.<br>„Maya!"

Asuka sah auf, während auch Doktor Soryu sich umdrehte.

Maya Ibuki trat lächeln auf das Terminal zu, legte ihr Klemmbrett auf einen anderen Platz und lümmelte sich beinahe schon auf die Rückenlehne von Peters Drehstuhl, um an dessen Kopf vorbei auf den Monitor sehen zu können. Ihr warmer Atem streifte Jörgs Wange, dem gleich ganz anders wurde – und eigentlich war sie ihm schon richtig unschicklich nahe.  
>„So, Asuka, das sind sehr gute Werte! – Wie weit seid ihr?"<p>

„Hallo, Maya. Jörgi wollte mir gerade dein… Konstrukt präsentieren."

„Sie erwartet leider eine Sechs-Sterne-Suite, glaube ich", seufzte Peters gekünstelt, dass sogar Kyoko lachte und Nakamuras Mundwinkel zuckten, der endlich wieder verstand, was besprochen wurde.

„Dann leg mal los, Leutnant." Und in sein Ohr – das vom Mikro des Headsets abgewandte – flüsterte sie: „Ich bin mit dem Datencheck fertig, muss nur noch etwas in Senpais Büro vorbeibringen."

„Wir holen unseren Ausflug nach", wisperte Peters.

„Du weißt, wo du mich findest."

„Woah!" ließ Asuka sich vernehmen. Die Übertragung aus dem Plug zeigte, dass sie die Lippen nicht bewegte, und der leise künstliche Unterton war ein deutliches Anzeichen dafür, dass die Rechner entsprechende Signale über die Synchronverbindung interpretierten.  
>„Der Übergang ist ziemlich plötzlich. Naja, eine Nobelherberge ist das hier nicht."<p>

„Ich hab's doch gesagt", murmelte Peters. „Doktor Soryu, Ihre Tochter stellt hohe Ansprüche."  
>Er drehte leichte den Kopf.<br>„Maya, uns fehlt eigentlich ein Interface, um uns umgekehrt verständigen zu können."

„Ja, das haben wir auch schon erkannt. Die Programmierer sitzen an einem Modul, um Schrift auf eine Wand des Konstrukts einzublenden. Für eine verbale Kommunikation müssten wir einiges an der Spracherkennung ändern und die Untersysteme gewaltig beschleunigen. Dafür reichen die Zeitvorgaben nicht ganz."

„Kriegt ihr statt einer Laufschrift an der Wand vielleicht eine Art tragbares Kommunikationssystem hin, das sich als Armbanduhr oder so präsentiert?"

„Wäre möglich… aber Kommandant Fuyutsuki drängt darauf, dass Operation Schlafwandler möglichst bald in die entscheidende Phase tritt."

„Naja, dieser virtuelle Raum ist in seinen Augen sicher nur eine Spielerei – sein Augenmerk liegt auf den EVAs."

„Senpai meint, dass das Ganze aber auch gewaltigen Nutzen für die EVA-Forschung hat – wenn es möglich wäre, die Stärke mehrerer AT-Felder zu kombinieren…"

Peters hob die Hände.  
>„Nicht meine Baustelle – und sicher streng geheime Dinge, die ich gar nicht erfahren sollte."<br>Dann lachte er.

Der Hauptmonitor zeigte mittlerweile einen dreidimensionalen Aufriss des Konstrukts, jenes quadratischen Raumes mit den vier Vorzimmern. Ein kleiner roter Punkt stellte Asuka dar, die sich im Konstrukt bewegte.

„In Ordnung, ich habe mir jetzt alle Räume angesehen. Die Türen funktionieren, wie ich vermelden kann. Aber es ist langweilig! Gebt mir eine Kampfsimulation oder so etwas! Hier gibt es nur graue Wände, grauen Boden und eine noch grauere Decke. Nächstes Mal stellt mir wenigstens einen Eimer Farbe hin."

„Sie denkt laut, um das sonst auftretende Hintergrundrausche zu übertönen. Nagisa meinte heute Vormittag, dass die Stille im Raum furchtbar sei. Wir sollten wirklich ein zweiköpfiges Team reinschicken, um Pilot Ikari und Pilotin Ayanami zu wecken." murmelte Peters.

„Ich bin aber etwas enttäuscht. In dem virtuellen Raum steckt ziemliche Arbeit – immerhin muss alles mit dem PROPHET-Interface in Einklang sein. Und alle beschweren sich nur."

„Suzuhara ist Actionspiele gewohnt, Asuka meckert aus Gewohnheit, Horaki hat Angst und Nagisa möchte eigentlich irgendetwas kaputtmachen – die sehen alle nicht, was für ein Meisterwerk ihr da eigentlich angefertigt habt. Und die können auch nicht nachvollziehen, wie neidisch ich auf sie bin, dass sie das sehen können."

Mayas Lippen streiften zur Antwort kurz sein Ohr, es wirkte nach außen hin völlig zufällig, als hätte sie nur an ihre Unterlagen gedacht, die am nächsten Platz lagen.

„Wie komme ich hier wieder raus?" fragte Asukas künstliche Stimme.

Jörg blickte zum Hauptmonitor.  
>„Ah, sie ist in die falsche Kammer gegangen. Die ist noch auf Plug-3 konfiguriert."<p>

„Du hast Recht, wir sollten noch schnell eine Möglichkeit integrieren, um uns ihnen da drin verständlich zu machen. – Oh…"

„Was…"  
>Da sah er es selbst.<br>„Asukas Synchronratio…"

„An der 90%-Marke", flüsterte Kyoko Soryu.

„Ich schätze", setzte Peters an, „wir müssen mit ihr nicht mehr trainieren, wie sie die Synchron verbessert, sondern dass sie es nicht übertreibt."  
>Mit einer Hand tippte er eine kurze Notiz ein – zusätzliche Sicherungen installieren.<br>„Ich leite Ausstiegssequenz ein."  
>Langsam verschob er einzelne Regler.<p>

„He, was passiert denn jetzt?"  
>Asukas Stimme klang verzerrt und quakend.<br>„Die Wände lösen sich auf und… oh…"  
>Das letzte ‚oh' drang bereits wieder über ihre Lippen, als sie im Testplug ihr Auge öffnete.<p>

„Willkommen zurück, Asuka-chan", grinste Peters. Wieder sah er Maya an. „Oder wenigstens Nummerierungen in den Eingangs- und Ausgangszimmern anbringen…"

„Oder das… - Nimmst du Asukas Bericht auf?"

„Natürlich."

„Dann bringe ich die Unterlagen noch weg. – Ah, und die medizinische Nachuntersuchung…"

„Ich bringe sie hin. – Ich glaube, wir haben einiges zu bereden."  
>Doktor Soryu blickte nachdenklich auf den Bildschirm.<p>

„Nun, wenn das geklärt ist… - Asuka, du kannst duschen und dich umziehen, komm dann bitte rauf, ich habe hier noch einen Fragebogen."

„Verstanden."

Maya legte Jörg sanft die Hand auf die Schulter. Er spürte die Wärme ihrer Haut durch sein Uniformoberteil und unterdrückte ein Erzittern. Als er nach oben sah, begegneten sich ihre Blicke und schenkte sie ihm ein Lächeln. Dann verließ sie das Testcenter.

Peters ließ sich die aufgezeichneten Werte der Synchronverbindung auf dem Monitor wiedergeben. Er spaltete die Darstellung in mehrere Graphen auf.  
>„Wunderbar…" murmelte er.<p>

„Was?" fragte Doktor Soryu.

Mit ein paar Tastendrücken rief er gespeicherte ältere Daten auf und platzierte sie zum Vergleich daneben.  
>„Solche Werte habe ich bei Asuka seit fast drei Jahren nicht mehr gesehen. Hier… und hier… früher war sie immer voller Wut und unterdrücktem Zorn, aber jetzt ist es, als würde sie klar sehen. Die Traumata, die sie beschäftigt haben, sind anscheinend weitestgehend überwunden."<p>

„Das lesen Sie aus den Darstellungen?"

Er fächerte die Graphen noch weiter auf.  
>„Aus den Werten erkenne ich emotionale Belastungen, Depressionen, Gewaltbereitschaft, unterdrückten Frust und einiges mehr." Er zögerte. „Doktor Soryu, wissen Sie, was Pieter Fresenhark mit Asuka gemacht hat?"<p>

Ihre Antwort ließ lange warten, bestand schließlich nur aus einem Nicken.

„Er hat ihr ihre Fröhlichkeit und ihre Unschuld genommen. Und sie hat diese klaffenden Löcher in ihrem Wesen mit Wut und Zorn gefüllt. Ich habe fast zwei Jahre damit verbracht, ihr Selbstvertrauen und ihre Konzentration zu stärken und die Synchronisationsverbindung mit EVA-02 so einzustellen, dass diese Gefühle die Verbindung nicht stören, sondern weitestgehend ausgefiltert werden. Ich weiß nicht, was passiert ist, aber diese Wut scheint verraucht zu sein, als wären die furchtbaren Erinnerungen nicht mehr so stark vorhanden."

Kurz umspielte ein wissendes Lächeln Kyoko Soryus Lippen, doch als sie seinen fragenden Blick bemerkte, schüttelte die blonde Frau nur den Kopf.  
>„Was empfinden Sie für meine Tochter, dass Sie sich diese Mühe geben? – Mir wurde so einiges über ihr Verhalten in den letzten Monaten zugetragen und wie ein Masochist wirken Sie nicht auf mich. Und dann dieser merkwürdige Ausspruch, mit dem Sie sie schließlich dazu gebracht haben, sich von EVA-02 zu lösen…"<p>

„Asuka und ich sind uns nicht unähnlich. Wir haben beide Verluste erlitten und sind nicht… hm… völlig normal." Peters lächelte verlegen. „Sie ist wahrscheinlich cleverer als ich, schließlich hat sie mehr als sieben Jahre weniger gebraucht für Schulabschluss und Universität… Intelligenz macht oft einsam, wenn man geistig den Gleichaltrigen voraus ist… weit voraus… und die sonstige Entwicklung sich aber an die normalen Geschwindigkeitsvorgaben hält. Sie kennen doch sicher das Sprichwort Gleich und Gleich gesellt sich gern."

„Ja."

„Ich hatte heute bereits ein seltsames Gespräch… dabei ging es aber um anderes… Doktor Soryu, ich habe keine Geschwister, aber Asuka kommt für mich dem am nächsten. – Wahrscheinlich haben ganz andere Mächte bereits auf diese Einstellung gebaut und mich auf diese Weise an NERV gebunden, aber den Preis bezahle ich."

„Warum? Warum tut ein eigentlich Fremder so etwas?"

„Der Mensch ist nicht geschaffen, um allein zu existieren. Diese Lektion habe ich schon öfter lernen müssen, als mir eigentlich lieb ist."  
>Er rieb sich sein Bein oberhalb des Ansatzes der Stützmanschette.<br>„Ich mache jetzt mit Asuka die Nachbesprechung und erstelle noch die Dokumentation für Doktor Akagi – sie wird sich das sicher gleich morgen früh ansehen wollen, wenn wir erstmals mit den beiden Schläfern arbeiten."

„Ich habe gesehen, dass Plug-1 umgerüstet wurde mit einem zweiten Sitz. Das erspart es uns, zwei Plug zu kalibrieren."

„Wenn die beiden ohnehin auf derselben Frequenz synchronisieren… Ich habe nur noch Sorge, dass möglicherweise eine psychische Kontamination entsteht, bei der sich ihre Bewusstseine überlappen. Das könnte ziemliches Fingerspitzengefühl verlangen. Und ich gehe noch nicht über die Brücke, dass alles narrensicher ist. – Doktor Soryu, es kann sein, dass Doktor Akagi morgen Operation Schlafwandler in die heiße Phase schickt. Wenn eine Synchronisation zwischen den MAGI und den Schläfern erfolgt, wird sie diese Gelegenheit nicht verstreichen lassen. Es kann sein, dass wir Asuka brauchen werden. Ich werde ein Startprogramm erstellen und es im Datensicherungskasten hinterlegen. Sollte die Entscheidung während Ihrer Schicht fallen, bitte ich Sie, den Einsatz zu erwägen."

„Sie wollen, dass ich meine Tochter in Gefahr schicke, auch wenn alle sagen, dass nichts geschehen kann?"

„Die virtuelle Umgebung ist theoretisch kontrolliert, aber es ist ein erstes und wahrscheinlich einmaliges Experiment. In meiner Einschätzung geht die potentielle Gefahr von den Schläfern aus, weil wir nicht wissen, was sie vielleicht in die virtuelle Realität einbringen. Das Interface ermöglicht eine gewisse Interpretation im Rahmen der Gesetzmäßigkeiten, welche Maya und das Programmierteam eingearbeitet haben. Ich habe im Vorfeld mit Asuka verschiedene Dinge besprochen, die sie ausprobieren sollte, und bin gespannt, wie ihr Bericht aussieht."

*** NGE ***

Nach Asukas Briefing verließen die beiden Soryus das Testcenter und Peters machte sich mit Nakamura an den Bericht für Doktor Akagi.

„Wussten Sie, dass ich kein Deutsch spreche?" fragte Nakamura unvermittelt.

„Nein. Aber sehen Sie mir es nach, dass ich etwas Spaß hatte, ja?"  
>Jörg zog einen Speicherstick aus dem entsprechenden Anschluss des Terminals und verstaute ihn im Datensicherungskasten.<br>„Sollte Asukas Einsatz erforderlich werden im Rahmen der Operation Schlafwandler und ich aus irgendwelchen Gründen verhindert sein, enthält der Stick alle Routinen, um die Synchronisation einzuleiten, Asuka mit dem Konstrukt in Einklang zu bringen und sie in die virtuelle Realität zu befördern."

„Was befürchten Sie? – Warum wollen Sie _verhindert_sein?"

„Ich habe gerne einen Notfallplan – wenn alles perfekt läuft, halte ich es mit dem alten Murphy und gehe mit steigender Wahrscheinlichkeit davon aus, dass eine Katastrophe hinter der nächsten Ecke wartet. - Sie haben sicher bemerkt, dass ich zusätzliche Drosselungsschaltungen eingerichtet habe im Prozentschrittbereich jenseits der 90er-Marke. Asuka ist aus EVA-02 nahezu ohne all den Ballast zurückgekommen, der sie bisher behindert hat und der Grund für ein auf starker Selbstkontrolle basierendes Trainingsprogramm war. Ohne diese inneren Blockaden schießt ihre Synchronrate regelrecht in die Höhe. Mal sehen, was das noch ergibt."

*** NGE ***

Eine weitere Stunde später blickte Nakamura dem Leutnant im Hangar hinterher – sie hatten den Kontrollraum des Testcenters verschlossen und waren getrennter Wege gegangen, der eine in die Offiziersmesse, während der andere im Büro des Sicherheitschefs erwartet wurde. Major Kaji war nicht wirklich begeistert darüber gewesen, dass Peters seinen Mann im Testcenter durchschaut hatte, auch wenn er es eigentlich schon früher erwartet hätte.  
>Als Nakamura um eine Gangecke bog, fielen ihm Peters' Worte von der hinter der nächsten Ecke lauernden Katastrophe wieder ein. – Warum konnte der Leutnant die Dinge nicht nehmen, wie sie kamen, wenn alles gut lief, war dies doch klar von Vorteil und vielleicht sogar ein karmischer Ausgleich zu den Geschehnissen des vergangenen Jahres. Die Engelangriffe hatten viele Tote gefordert, von den vernichteten Materialwerten ganz zu schweigen. Und obendrein hatten sie gut zwei Drittel der Stadt verloren beim Angriff der Armee, war es da zu viel erwartet, wenn bei einer vergleichsweisen Lappalie wie Operation Schlafwandler keine Probleme auftreten sollten? – Nakamuras Bewertung nach schuf Peters erst eine Gefahr, indem er das Second Child in die Operation involvierte, der Deutsche hatte wahrscheinlich eine völlig verklärte Sicht von der Rothaarigen und weigerte sich, deren psychopathische Tendenzen zu erkennen, egal zu welcher Wissenschaft er und Akagi die Auswertung der Psychographen und sonstigen Anzeigen erhoben… Aber der Leutnant war ja auch nicht in der Stadt gewesen und hatte Asuka erlebt…<br>Und in diesem Moment der Unachtsamkeit packte ihn aus den Schatten eine Hand und wirbelte ihn herum. Ein harter Schlag traf ihn seitlich am Kopf, dass Nakamura benommen wankte. Das aus der resultierenden Platzwunde strömende Blut machte ihn vorübergehend blind auf einem Auge und hämmernde Schmerzen störten die Orientierung des Sektion-II-Mannes. Er verfluchte den Umstand, dass er in seiner Identität als Techniker keine Dienstwaffe mit sich führte und auch nicht wie seine Kollegen verdrahtet war. Mit einer fahrigen Geste griff er sich ans Ohr, um das Headset einzuschalten, musste aber feststellen, dass sein Angreifer ihm genau dieses abgenommen hatte. Er sah nur eine Gestalt in einer NERV-Uniform, hob noch die Arme, um einen Schlag abzuwehren, blockte den nächsten, ehe er einen Treffer in die Seite kassierte und ein weiterer Schlag seine Abwehr durchbrach und ihm die Luft nahm. Hart knallte er gegen die Wand, hob noch einmal die Arme, schlug zurück. Der andere bewegte sich mit scheinbar übernatürlicher Geschwindigkeit, doch Nakamura erkannte mit Entsetzen, dass es mehr an der eigenen Wahrnehmung lag. Bewegungen wirkten wie in Zeitlupe, Geräusche seltsam in die Länge gezogen und ihm war, als kämpfe er gegen eine zähe Flüssigkeit. Der nächste Treffer schickte ihn endgültig zu Boden. Nakamuras Kopf schlug auf dem Boden auf. Ihm wurde schwarz vor Augen und sein ganzer Körper schien taub zu werden. Noch einmal schaffte er es, die Augen aufzureißen und eine Hand zur Abwehr zu heben, doch der Angreifer drückte den Arm wie den eines schwachen Kleinkindes nach unten. Etwas blitzte vor Nakamuras Gesicht auf und dann waren da nur noch Schmerzen…

*** NGE ***

Auf halbem Weg zur Offiziersmesse schlug Peters einen Haken und kehrte über die Parallelkorridore zum Hangar zurück. Dabei passierte er mehrere Stellen, wo noch Spuren der vor wenigen Wochen eingesetzten Bakelitversiegelung zu erkennen waren. Er verschwand in den Katakomben und suchte die kleine Kapelle auf. Sie war leer. Es gab kein Anzeichen auf die Vierte und er fragte sich, warum er deren Anwesenheit nicht schon längst gemeldet hatte. Vielleicht war es der heimliche Wunsch, die vergessene Ayanami präsentieren und damit die Zweifel verstreuen zu können. Vielleicht hatte er sie aber auch einfach angesichts anderer, schwerwiegenderer Probleme vergessen. Mit seltsamer Beklommenheit erkannte er, dass die Klone gewissermaßen am Rande seines Blickfeldes existierten. Wenn er sich auf eine der Schwestern konzentrierte, fand er keinen Ansatzpunkt, um sie zu _lesen_, und sobald sie den Fokus seiner Aufmerksamkeit verließ, beschäftigten sich seine Gedanken auch nicht länger mit ihr. Es war beinahe, als gehörten die Ayanamis zur Einrichtung mittlerweile…  
>Schließlich trat er auf den Korridor.<br>„Hey, das Angebot steht noch – komm mit, wir besuchen den Kommandanten, du bekommst frische Kleidung und etwas Richtiges zum Essen und kannst deine Schwestern treffen…"  
>Seine Stimme hallte durch die menschenleeren Räume und er fragte sich, ob er vielleicht die falschen Worte wählte – da ihn seine Intuition im Stich ließ bei den Ayanamis und er ihre Körpersprache nicht interpretieren konnte, konnte es sein, dass er die Sache völlig falsch anpackte. – Und überhaupt, welcher Märtyrerdrang trieb ihn eigentlich zu dieser Handlung, wenn es doch eigentlich in Doktor Akagis Ressort fiel, schließlich war hatte sie die gesetzliche Vormundschaft für die ganze Horde übernommen…<br>Er seufzte. Wenn er jetzt noch einen offiziellen Bericht über seine Begegnung mit der Vierten aufsetzte, würde es gerade noch rechtzeitig sein.  
>Langsam ging er zum Ausgang, sein Gewicht dabei so gut es ging auf das linke Bein verlagernd – sein rechtes Knie teilte ihm unmissverständlich mit, dass es nicht länger gewillt war, ihn an diesem Tag zu tragen…<br>Da heulten die Alarmsirenen auf.

*** NGE ***

Nakamura kam wieder zu Bewusstsein.  
>Alles war unscharf, verzerrt, seltsam zweidimensional und in rotes Blut getaucht. Er bekam nicht richtig Luft, bei jedem Atemzug nahm er ein seltsames Pfeifen wahr. Unartikulierte Laute ausstoßen kroch er zum nächsten Wandterminal, ließ dabei eine blutige Schleifspur auf dem Boden zurück. Rasselnd atmend stemmte er sich an der Wand in die Höhe, aktivierte das Terminal und presste eine gefühlte Ewigkeit den Rufknopf für das interne, magi-gestützte Kommunikationssystem, bis dieses schaltete und ihn zu einem Telefonisten irgendwo im Bürotrakt K durchstellte, der fragte, was der Grund der Anfrage sei. Nakamura röchelte noch ein kaum verständliches „Hilfe", dann sackte er zusammen.<p>

*** NGE ***

Kaji gehörte zu den ersten Personen vor Ort. Nakamuras Hilferuf hatte dazu geführt, dass die Mitteilung auf höchste Dringlichkeit eskaliert worden und ein Rettungsteam und der Sicherheitsdienst alarmiert worden waren. Gerade luden sie den Spezialisten auf eine Trage. Er hatte einen Druckverband über der Brust und einen weiteren auf dem Gesicht über dem linken Auge.

„Doc, was ist hier los?"

Der behandelnde Arzt sah kurz auf, nahm von Kajis Rangabzeichen Notiz. Ohne die Behandlung abzubrechen, erklärte er: „NERV-Techniker Nakamura, er wurde offenbar angegriffen. Stichwunde in der Brust, knapp am Herzen vorbei. Kollabierter Lungenflügel. Er muss sofort auf die Krankenstation. Der Angreifer hat ihm ferner ein Auge herausgeschnitten."

„Ein Auge?"  
>Kaji war bereits dabei, die Spuren zu sichten – blutige Fingerabdrücke auf dem Terminal, eine Spur an der Wand, eine gut fünf Meter lange Spur über den Boden, dort mehrere Abdrücke an Wänden und Fußboden, die genau dokumentierten, wo Nakamura aufgeschlagen war. Blutspritzer an der Wand in weitgefächertem Muster…<br>„Kann er reden?"

„Nein, Major."

„Dann bringen Sie ihn weg. Wenn er eine Aussage machen kann, will ich es wissen."  
>Der letzte Satz war eigentlich an Kajis Begleiter gerichtet, zwei Männer in Schwarz und Foxy Ayanami. „Begleiten Sie Spezialist Nakamura, stellen Sie sicher, dass sein Angreifer keine Gelegenheit erhält, sein Werk zu vollenden. Fosy, du bleibst bei mir."<br>Kaji stellte über sein Headset eine Verbindung zum MAGI-System her.  
>„Gegenwärtige Aktivitäten der unbekannten Delta-Legitimation?"<p>

Die Computerstimme verneinte.

Kaji schluckte kurz.  
>„Aktivitäten von Spezialist Nakamura?" Er nannte Nakamuras Dienstnummer. Seine Augen weiteten sich.<br>„Alarm auslösen. Ein Sektion-II-Team zu Akagis Büro."  
>Er bemerkte Foxys Blick auf sich ruhen, fühlte sich zu einer Erklärung seines Tuns veranlasst.<br>„Laut den Irisscannern befindet sich Nakamura in Akagis Bürotrakt."

„Ich verstehe, Major. Der Angreifer benutzt das Auge, um sich Zutritt zu verschaffen."

„Für Ritsukos Räume braucht er eine Gamma-Berechtigung…"  
>Kaji verfiel in einen Laufschritt, wobei er das Ziehen in seiner Bauchgegend ignorierte.<p>

*** NGE ***

Als der Alarm aufheulte, schaltete Peters sein Headset ein und stellte es auf den internen Kommunikationskanal für Angehörige der Kommandoebene ein. Einen Augenblick später hatte er die Information, dass ein Verletzter gefunden worden war und Sicherheitsleute zu Akagis Bürotrakt beordert wurden.  
>Er zögerte, schaltete dann auf den MAGI-Kommunikationskanal, rasselte einen Legitimierungscode herunter und fragte nach dem Aufenthalt von Asuka Soryu, Doktor Akagi und schließlich – nach einer kurzen, atemlosen Pause – Maya Ibuki. Die Antworten kamen ohne Verzögerung: Asuka hielt sich auf der Krankenstation auf, an die Akagis Räume angrenzten, Doktor Akagi selbst befand sich im TerminalDogma bei den LCL-Speichern und –laboren und Maya… Maya war in Akagis Büro…<br>Obwohl ihm die Vernunft zuzubrüllen schien, die Sache fähigeren Personen zu überlassen, rannte er los, sein schmerzendes, nachgebendes Knie ignorierend. Er lief in den Hangar, stürmte dort mehrere Stufen auf einmal nehmend die Metalltreppe zum Hangarkontrollraum hinauf, zog seine Passkarte durch das Schloss, lief weiter über den Zwischenkorridor mit seinem Büro und durch die Testcenterkontrolle, hetzte dort die nächste Stiege hinab, stolperte beinahe. Von der Halle mit den Testplugs ging es in den Gang, von dem die Umkleideräume abzweigten, und dann in einen Seitenkorridor, von dem aus man in Akagis kleines Reich gelangen konnte, die Ansammlung von Räumen, in denen sie ihr Büro und ihr Labor unterhielt. Die Zugangstür zum nächsten Trakt war geschlossen und reagierte nicht auf seine Annäherung. Ihm war klar, dass er entweder eine Beta-Legitimation oder Akagis persönlichen Code benötigte – oder tricksen musste. Wieder rasselte er Zahlen- und Buchstabenkombinationen hinunter, doch die Tür reagierte nicht auf seinen Öffnenbefehl, was ihn bereuen ließ, sich nie mit den höheren Legitimierungscodes befasst zu haben. Peters zog sein Multifunktionswerkzeug aus dem Ärmel, ließ es eine elektromagnetische Ladung aufbauen und richtete die Projektionsmündung auf das Türschloss. Ehe er abdrücken konnte, schnappte es mit leisem Klicken auf. Er runzelte die Stirn, drückte die Tür auf.

„Notfallprotokoll initiiert", flüsterte eine leise, irgendwie weiblich wirkende Automatenstimme in seinem Ohr.

„MAGI?" fragte er überrascht, erhielt aber keine Antwort.  
>Vor ihm erstreckte sich der lange Gang, der an Akagis Räumen vorbeiführte.<br>Langsam setzte er einen Fuß vor den anderen, wurde fast magisch von der offenstehenden Tür angezogen, durch welche er zuvor Doktor Akagis Büro betreten hatte. – Dann hörte er den Schuss…

*** NGE ***

Eigentlich waren es zwei Schüsse – ein lauter Knall und ein dumpfes ‚Plop', doch letzteres drang nicht an Peters Ohr, auch nicht das Geräusch, mit dem ein lebloser Körper auf den Boden klatschte.  
>Der junge Leutnant zögerte erneut – das lag ganz klar außerhalb seiner Liga. Als NERV-Offizier im wissenschaftlichen Dienst hatte er nur eine rudimentäre Ausbildung mit einer Faustfeuerwaffe erhalten, die sich eigentlich darauf belief, eine Waffe richtig herum halten und in die halbwegs korrekte Richtung abfeuern zu können – für ihn war damals klar ersichtlich gewesen, dass der Ausbilder vom Militär die Wissenschaftler und Techniker eher als potentielle Ablenkung für den Feind und als Deckung der richtigen Schützen betrachtet hatte. Der kurze Metallzylinder in seiner Hand verlieh ihm da schon mehr Sicherheit, er spürte das leichte Pulsieren der immer noch bestehenden Ladung.<br>Irgendwo in den Räumen vor ihm war Maya – und wahrscheinlich war sie in Gefahr. Wieder echoten die Fetzen der Melodie in seinem Kopf, die Major Kaji nebenbei mit den Fingerspitzen getrommelt hatte.

_Without question or pause _

_To be willing to march into hell _

_For a heavenly cause_

Dorthin zu eilen, wohin selbst die Tapfersten nicht zu gehen wagten…  
>Er erreichte Akagis Bürotür…<br>Dumpfe Laute zogen seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich – unterdrückte Sprache, Worte, die von einer Barriere verstümmelt wurden…  
>Peters schob sich durch die Türöffnung – sah Maya, die gefesselt auf einem der Bürostühle saß, die Lippen mit einem großen Pflaster verklebt, den panischen Blick an ihm vorbeigerichtet, dabei weiterhin diese nahezu unverständlichen Laute ausstoßend. – Er verstand die Warnung, drehte sich zur Seite, nahm in der Bewegung den eingeschalteten Überwachungsmonitor wahr, welcher die Übertragung der Kamera über der Tür zum Trakt zeigte. Dann kassierte er dennoch einen heftigen Treffer. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er die Hand mit der Pistole auf seinen Kopf zu sausen, seine Bewegung brachte ihn aber nicht außer Reichweite, der Kolben streifte seinen Schädel und schlug wuchtig gegen seine linke Schulter, dass er aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht wurde. Der Auslöser seines Werkzeuges schien sich wie von selbst zu betätigen, ein kurzer, heller Blitz zuckte zwischen Peters und seinem Angreifer.<p>

Der Angreifer ließ seine Pistole fallen, als der Stromstoß seinen Waffenarm lähmte, schüttelte sich kurz, um den Schock zu überwinden und stieß dabei einen Fluch aus – auf Arabisch betitelte er den Leutnant als Sohn einer räudigen Hündin.

Peters gewann einen Schritt Abstand, torkelte förmlich in Akagis Büro hinein. Kurz hatte er Blickkontakt mit Maya.  
>„Halt durch", formten seine Lippen, während seine Finger ein Eigenleben zu entfalten schienen und die Kontakte und Regler seines Werkzeuges verschoben, damit eine weitere Ladung aufgebaut wurde – die Batterie sollte für einen Schock noch gut sein…<br>Zugleich erfüllte ihn eine seltsame Leichtigkeit, die Folge der Kombination des Schlages gegen den Kopf und der Freisetzung von Adrenalin. Seine Aufmerksamkeit wechselte wieder zu dem Angreifer – und er verstand. Der andere trug einen Overall der Reinigungskolonne. Der Umstand, dass er als solcher von nahezu allen NERV-Angehörigen als einerseits dem Stützpunkt zugehörig betrachtet, andererseits aber kaum beachtet wurde, bedeutete, dass er quasi unsichtbar war in der Regel, schließlich musste irgendwann überall einmal saubergemacht werden…  
>Peters' Respekt vor der Einfachheit und gleichzeitiger Genialität der Tarnung hielt nur einen kurzen Moment an. Die Pistole mochte seinem Gegner aus den teilweise gelähmten Fingern gefallen und durch die offene Tür in den Korridor geschlittert sein, doch dafür zog er ein unscheinbares Stück Metall aus seiner Tasche, aus dem sich in mehreren Phasen eine summende und surrende Klinge schob. Jörg hatte eine solche Waffe zwar noch nie im Einsatz oder auch nur aus der Nähe gesehen, konnte sich aber vorstellen, was es war – eine auf schallbasierende PROGRESSIVE-Klinge. Hätte er die Zeit dafür gehabt, hätte er wohl seine Gabe, Menschen <em>lesen<em> zu können, verflucht, teilte diese ihm doch mit, dass der andere auch mit halbseitigen Lähmungserscheinungen ihm absolut überlegen war. Dennoch hob er sein Werkzeug, um die sich immer noch aufbauende Energie freizusetzen – alles was er brauchte, so redete er sich zumindest ein, war ein Glückstreffer.  
>Die Hand mit der Klinge zuckte ihm entgegen wie eine summende Schlange, deren Zähne so schnell zupackten, dass das bloße ihm ihnen nicht mehr folgen konnten. Das Messer schnitt durch Haut und Muskeln, Sehnen und Knochen. Einen sehr kurzen Moment bildete sich ein dünner roter Streifen rund um Jörgs Handgelenk, dann taten Schwerkraft und Venendruck das ihrige. Peters brüllte auf vor Schmerz. Dann fuhr die PROGRESSIVE-Klinge quer über seine Brust und machte vor seiner Uniform ebenso wenig Halt wie vor seinen Rippen, hinterließ in seiner Wahrnehmung eine Spur sengender Hitze.<p>

Maya zappelte und warf sich auf dem Stuhl herum, an den sie gefesselt war, bis dieser umstürzte und sie sich in der Seitenlage auf dem Boden wiederfand. Sie konnte direkt in Peters' verzerrtes Gesicht sehen, der den verletzten Arm gegen den Leib presste und dabei zugleich wahrscheinlich seinen Brustkorb zusammenhielt. Etwa mittig zwischen ihnen lag seine abgetrennte Hand und blutete langsam aus, während das zylinderförmige Werkzeug ein Stück auf Peters zugerollt war.  
>Die Schuhe des Unbekannten, der sie überfallen, in Senpai Akagis Büro geschleppt und an den Stuhl gebunden hatte, kamen näher. Sie sah, dass eines der Knie zitterte, bemerkte Muskelzuckungen durch den Hosenstoff, Folgen des Stromstoßes. Das Gesicht des Mannes jedoch war ihr völlig unbekannt, es schien sich um einen Asiaten zu handeln, dessen Nationalität sich ihr nicht erschloss. Sie riss sich von dem Fremden los, konzentrierte sich gänzlich auf den verletzten Jörg, ihren… ja, ihren was… Kollegen… Mitarbeiter… Liebhaber… Anker…<p>

„Eure Arroganz überrascht mich immer wieder", flüsterte der Fremde und ging in die Hocke. Seine rechte Hand schien immer noch nicht wieder einsatzfähig, die Fingerglieder zuckten leicht. Im Gesicht des Mannes jedoch spiegelten sich keine Schmerzen oder anderen Zeichen, dass ihn die Einschränkung betraf. Er rammte die PROG-Klinge eine Handbreit von Mayas Gesicht entfernt in den Boden. Die vibrierende Klinge zog ihren Blick wie magisch an und ihre Kehle wurde noch enger – ihr war deutlich genug demonstriert worden, wozu die Waffe in der Lage war. Der Mann streckte die Hand aus, einen Augenblick lang schienen seine schwieligen Fingerkuppen über Mayas Wange zu streicheln, ehe er die Ecke des Pflasters über ihrem Mund zu fassen kam und es mit einem Ruck abriss.  
>„Akagis persönlichen Code – jetzt und schnell, sonst hacke ich deinen Freund vor deinen Augen in Stücke."<p>

Mayas Gesicht brannte. Es fühlte sich an, als wären ihr die Lippen abgerissen worden.  
>„Warum…"<br>Was als kräftiges, trotziges Aufbäumen gedacht war, endete als jämmerliches Wimmern.

„Der Westen und seine Verbündeten halten sich für ach so mächtig. Jetzt habt ihr diese Giganten und könnt allen anderen euren Willen aufzwingen. Doch nicht jeder sieht dem tatenlos zu."  
>Mit einer fließenden Bewegung griff er nach dem Messer, zog es aus dem Boden und richtete sich auf.<p>

Seltsamerweise schmerzten die Verletzungen weitaus weniger, als Jörg Peters es gedacht hätte. Das in seinen Adern kursierende Adrenalin und der Schockzustand beschützten ihn noch vor den weiteren Folgen. Dennoch schien ihm seine Brust seltsam beweglich, als wäre er im Stande, seine Rippen zu verschieben und neu zu ordnen. Er drückte den Armstumpf gegen die Achsel und hoffte, dass der Druck ausreichte, um der Blutung entgegenzuwirken. Neben allem anderen hatte ihn eine seltsame Klarheit erfasst. Aus den Worten des Angreifers setzte er Stück für Stück das Puzzle zusammen – dieser war hinter etwas her, das sich in Akagis Labor befand. Da Maya die meisten von Akagis persönlichen Codes kannte, hatte er sich sie gegriffen. Und mit ihm, Peters, hatte er nun auch ein weiteres Druckmittel in der Hand…  
>Sein Blick traf Mayas und er schüttelte den Kopf… wenn sie dem Unbekannten den Code mitteilte, hatte dieser keinen Grund mehr, sie am Leben zu lassen… Ihm standen die Bilder der beiden anderen Leichen vor Augen, sowohl die Tatortfotos, wie auch die Dokumentation der Obduktionen. Eine eisige Gewissheit begann ihn zu erfüllen, dass sich in Bälde ein weiteres Pärchen in der Kühlkammer der Krankenstation einfinden würde…<br>Zentimeterweise tasteten sich seine Finger auf sein Werkzeug zu. Er redete sich ein, dass er es nur erreichen musste, um seine eigenes und Mayas Leben retten zu können.  
>Ein metallbesohlter Schuh senkte sich wie beiläufig auf seine Finger und nagelte sie an den Boden. Peters registrierte nur den dumpfen Druck und stieß ein Keuchen aus, dass seine Brust zu sprengen schien.<p>

Der andere blickte auf den zusammengekrümmten Leutnant herab. Seine Worte jedoch galten Maya: „Was soll ihm als nächstes abschneiden? – Die andere Hand? Einen Fuß? Vielleicht sein entstelltes, nutzloses Bein – oder würde ich ihm damit vielleicht sogar eine Wohltat erweisen? Ein Ohr?"

Mayas ohnehin schon panisches Gesicht verzog sich weiter zu einer Grimasse des Schreckens.  
>„Bitte, tun Sie ihm nichts."<p>

„Akagis persönlichen Code für ihr Labor. Und sag mir, wo sich der Behälter mit der Probe des S2-Organs befindet."

„Das suchen Sie?"

Der Mann ließ sich nicht zu einer Antwort herab, sondern fixierte mit seinem Blick die Hand unter seinem Schuh.

Und Peters stieß in akzentfreiem Arabisch hervor:  
><em>„Im Namen Allahs, des Gnädigen, des Barmherzigen. Aller Preis gehört Allah, dem Herrn der Welten, Dem Gnädigen, dem Barmherzigen, Dem Meister des Gerichtstages. Dir allein dienen wir, und zu Dir allein flehen wir um Hilfe. Führe uns auf den geraden Weg, Den Weg derer, denen Du Gnade erwiesen hast, die nicht Dein Missfallen erregt haben und die nicht irregegangen sind."<em>

Der Angreifer erstarrte. Dann bückte er sich, ließ dabei von Peters Fuß ab, als er ihn am Kragen packte und nach oben zerrte.  
>„Wie kannst du es wagen, die heiligen Worte zu sprechen, Ungläubiger…"<p>

Peters verdrehte die Augen, gab blubbernde Laute von sich.

Der andere fing sich wieder, ließ Jörg los, der schlaff zu Boden ging – und die Hand kraftlos auf sein Werkzeug klatschen ließ.  
>„Ich denke, ich fange mit seinen Lippen an, auf dass er nie wieder…"<p>

Weiter kam er nicht, da ihn ein Schatten ansprang, eine schlanke Gestalt mit flammend roten Augen und zerzaustem blauem Haar in einer teilweise zerfetzten PlugSuit und einer bunten Mischung anderer Kleidungsstücke…

*** NGE ***

Der Alarm überraschte Asuka während der Abschlussphase der Nachuntersuchungen. Doktor Akagi hatte im Anschluss an ihren ersten Synchronisationstest eine Batterie medizinischer Test angeordnet, um festzustellen, ob der Stress irgendwelche Auswirkungen auf die Rothaarige hat.  
>Nachdem man sie mit Nadeln gepiekst und auf dem Laufband quasi einmal quer durch die Geofront gejagt hatte, saß sie gerade dem dunkelhäutigen Doktor Jamal gegenüber, der ihr eine Reihe von Fragen zu ihren Eindrücken während der Synchronisation stellte. Dabei deckte er ein ganz anderes Spektrum ab als Jörgi bei seiner Nachbesprechung, war es dort um die technischen Aspekte gegangen, beschäftigte Jamal sich mit ihrem Gefühlen. Asuka wunderte sich selbst über die Ruhe und Souveränität, mit der sie die Fragen beantwortete – die alte Asuka wäre dem Mann wahrscheinlich spätestens nach zehn Minuten an die Kehle gesprungen, um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen. Doch dieser Teil von ihr existierte nicht mehr, schließlich hatte sie ihn selbst während einer recht surrealistischen Traumerfahrung aus einem Fenster und den Wiedergängern ihrer früheren Sünden zum Fraß vorgeworfen – doch das gehörte zu den Dingen, die sie dem Seelenklempner garantiert nicht auf die Nase binden würde. Da Jamal mit ihr hatte allein sprechen wollen, wartete ihre Mutter im Nebenzimmer, während Asuka betont lässig auf dem Sofa im Sprechzimmer des Psychodocs lümmelte. Ihrem eigenen Gefühl nach hielt sie sich bisher gut. Sie fragte sich nur, was sie machen sollte, sollte Doktor Jamal zu dem Schluss kommen, dass sie sich vielleicht gar nicht geändert hätte, und passende Maßnahmen treffen wollen.<br>Der aufheulende Alarm beseitigte dieses Problem fürs erste.  
>Asuka sprang auf, nicht mehr lässige Fünfzehn-, Fast-Sechszehnjährige, sondern nun ganz die hochtrainierte Spezialistin der Experimentellen Streitkräfte.<br>„Finden Sie heraus, was los ist", wies sie den Psychologen an und öffnete die Tür ins Nebenzimmer, um sich zu vergewissern, dass ihre Mutter sich noch dort befand.

„Asuka, was ist los?"  
>Kyoko fingerte in ihrer Handtasche nach ihrem Headset.<p>

„Keine Ahnung. Das ist Sicherheitsalarm. Irgendetwas ist passiert. Alles Personal soll auf seinen Stationen bleiben, erhöhte Alarmbereitschaft für das Sicherheitspersonal und den Kommandostab, eventuell Vorbereitung von Evakuierungs- oder Verteidigungsmaßnahmen."

„Werden wir angegriffen?"

Asuka lauschte.  
>„Nein, dann wäre die Tonfolge anders."<br>Sie drehte sich um, sah, dass Jamal hektisch mit seinem Telefon hantierte, konnte sich eine gewisse Befriedigung nicht verkneifen, den gut dreimal so alten Erwachsenen zum Springen gebracht zu haben – das war der Vorteil bei militärischen Organisationen: Sobald man sich einen gewissen Tonfall angeeignet hatte, konnte man beim Befehlsempfänger quasi die Tatsache ausblenden, dass man vielleicht noch gar nicht volljährig und zudem eine ziemliche Anomalie in der Befehlskette war.  
>„Doc?"<p>

„Ah, das MAGI-Informationssystem teilt nur mit, dass alle auf ihren Posten bleiben sollen. Und Trakt A-3 ist zu meiden, wenn man nicht zum Sicherheitsdienst gehört."

„A-3 ist Ritsukos Allerheiligstes… - Wir setzen die Sprechstunde an einem anderen Tag fort, in Ordnung, Herr Doktor?" Die letzten beiden Worte fügte sie auf Deutsch hinzu und schenkte ihm ein blütenweißes, wahrhaft bezauberndes Lächeln, ehe sie aus seinem Büro verschwand.  
>„Mama, bleib hier, hier kann dir nichts passieren", erklärte sie, als sie das Wartezimmer mit ausholenden Schritten durchquerte.<p>

Natürlich stand Doktor Soryu auf und natürlich folgte sie ihrer Tochter.  
>„Wo willst du hin?"<p>

„Erhöhte Alarmbereitschaft für den Kommandostab – das schließt alles vom First Lieutenant aufwärts ein."

„Ja, und?"

Asuka blieb stehen, fuhr auf dem Absatz herum. Ihre Stimme hatte etwas Automatenhaftes, als sie erklärte: „Ich bin Captain der Streitkräfte. Ich darf nicht auf meinem Hintern sitzen bleiben!"  
>Ohne ihre Mutter erneut zu Wort kommen zu lassen, warf sie sich herum und eilte den Hauptflur hinunter.<p>

Kyoko Soryu murmelte einen recht undamenhaften Fluch und folgte ihr.

*** NGE ***

Der Tote blockierte die Verbindungstür zwischen dem Krankenhausflügel und Akagis Labortrakt. Als Chefwissenschaftlerin, die quasi überall ihre Finger drin hatte, hatte Ritsuko Akagi für ihre Arbeitsräume einen Bereich gewählt, von dem aus sie möglichst viele ihrer Wirkungsbereiche rasch erreichen konnte, in erster Linie den Hangar und das Testcenter.  
>Asuka ging neben dem ihr – glücklicherweise – unbekannten Mann im schwarzen Anzug des Sicherheitsdienstes in die Knie, achtete dabei darauf, in der Deckung der Wand zu bleiben und keine Zielscheibe für einen potentiellen Heckenschützen auf der anderen Seite der Tür abzugeben. Mit steifen Fingern tastete sie nach der Halsschlagader, auch wenn der große rote Fleck auf dem Hemd des Mannes es ihr sehr unwahrscheinlich erscheinen ließ, dass dieser noch am Leben war. Ja, da war nichts mehr, kein noch so schwaches Pulsieren. Sie griff nach dem Headset des Mannes.<br>„Hallo, hört mich jemand?"

„Wer ist da…" kam es leise aus dem Lautsprecher, dann schaltete sich eine bekannte Stimme sein – Ryoji Kaji. „Asuka, bist du das? Was machst du auf dem Sicherheitskanal?"

„Ich bin am westlichen Zugang zu Akagis Labortrakt. Hier liegt ein Toter, der Kleidung nach ein Angehöriger von Sektion-II."

„Dem Signal nach benutzt sie Aoshis Gerät", erklärte jemand im Hintergrund.

„Asuka, gib mir Infos – und bring dich in Sicherheit!"

„Der Mann wurde erschossen, so wie er liegt, kam der Schuss aus Akagis Trakt. Sieht mir jedenfalls nach nur einem Treffer aus. Ziemliche Durchschlagskraft, ist durch die Weste gegangen und ins Herz. Glückstreffer oder Scharfschütze. Großkalibrige Waffe oder ."  
>Asuka registrierte, dass ihre Mutter zu ihr aufgeschlossen hatte und sich neben ihr gegen die Wand drückte.<p>

„Bist du immer noch da?"

„Ich halte hier die Stellung, bis mich einer von deiner Truppe ablöst. Captain Soryu Ende."  
>Sie schaltete das Mikrophon ab.<br>„Mama, ich habe dir doch gesagt, du sollte da bleiben."

„Der Mann ist tot, nicht wahr?"

„Ja…" murmelte Asuka tonlos, dann drückte sie ihrer Mutter das Headset des Toten in die Hand. „Hör mal mit, was die sagen – und falls Kaji erklärt, dass es zu gefährlich ist für mich, brauchst du es mir nicht weitersagen. Einen EVA zu steuern ist auch ziemlich gefährlich."  
>Sie rutschte auf den Bauch und machte einen langen Arm.<p>

„Was machst du da…"  
>Doktor Soryus Augen wurden groß, als Asuka die unter der Leiche liegende, lange Dienstwaffe des Toten hervorzog, sachkundig in Augenschein nahm, das Magazin herausnahm und überprüfte.<br>„Leg das wieder hin, du könntest dich…"

„Onkel Wolf hat mir gezeigt, wie man damit umgeht. Ich bin ein recht guter Schütze. – Fünfzehn Kugeln im Magazin, Hohlspitzmunition. Integrierter Schalldämpfer. – Und jetzt verschwinde bitte um die nächste Ecke, ich will mir keine Sorgen machen müssen wegen dir."

„Asuka…"  
>Kyoko starrte ihre Tochter an. In diesem Moment schienen die Rollen vertauscht, war sie nicht die Mutter, die ihre Tochter beschützte, sondern sah sie im Blick ihrer Tochter etwas, das ihr endgültig klarmachte, dass sie Asuka nicht mit normalen Maßstäben messen durfte.<br>Die Stimmen aus dem Headset lenkten sie ab.  
>„Asuka, es ist Major Kaji. Er ist mit seinen Leuten auf der Ostseite. Eine Gruppe ist unterwegs zu unserem Standort."<p>

„Gut."  
>Asuka lächelte – es war kein mädchenhaftes Lächeln, sondern ein beinahe erwachsener Gesichtsausdruck.<br>Da hörten sie einen Schrei…

*** NGE ***

„Langsam vorrücken!"  
>Kaji folgte geduckt zweien seiner Leute, die mit großen, rechteckigen Schilden die Vorhut übernommen hatten. Sofern der oder die Unbekannten nicht über panzerbrechende Bewaffnung verfügten, sollten die Schilde Schutz genug geben – Kaji baute hier auf Asukas Bericht, diese hätte seinen toten Untergebenen sicherlich doch etwas anders beschrieben, wenn er von entsprechender Munition erwischt worden wäre.<br>Ein dritter Sektion-II-Angehöriger stand an der Tür und zog sie nun auf. Die beiden Schildträger schoben sich hindurch, gefolgt von Kaji und drei weiteren Spezialisten, die ihre Waffen schussbereit in Händen hielten.  
>Kaji tippte gegen sein Headset.<br>„Danturo?"

„Sind gleich am westlichen Eingang."

„Bestätigt. Vorgehen wie besprochen!"

Da hallte ein Schrei durch den Trakt und flog ein Körper aus der Tür zu Akagis Büro…

**Kapitel 07 – Am Boden**

Die Decke brach auf – oder besser, ein Teil des unter der Decke entlanglaufenden Lüftungsschachtes. Einem Gitter folgte eine schlanke Gestalt, welche auf den Mann in der Montur der NERV-Reinigungskräfte zuflog. Das Gitter schlug den Arm mit dem Messer zur Seite, während die Gestalt einen Arm um den Hals des Unbekannten schlang und mit dem anderen ihn herumrucken wollte, wie es ihr die erlernten Reflexe, mit denen sie vor Wochen erwacht war, zuzuflüstern schienen. Doch wo ein durchtrainierter Mann von vielleicht einem Meter neunzig mit der Kraft künstlicher Muskeln und Knochen aus Stahl problemlos Erfolg gehabt hätte, scheiterte die Vierte.  
>Ihr Gegner schüttelte sie mit Leichtigkeit ab, blockte mit der immer noch halb gelähmten Hand einen hohen Tritt ab und wich einem Faustschlag aus.<br>Die Vierte duckte sich ihrerseits unter einem Messerstoß hinweg, registrierte, dass sie zu ermüden begann – die Entbehrungen der letzten Wochen hatten ihre eigentlich genetisch bedingt formidablen Reflexe abgestumpft und ihre überdurchschnittliche Körperkraft beeinträchtigt. Dazu kam die Verwirrung über die aufgepfropften Erinnerungen an Kampfkünste und –techniken, die nur in ihrem Kopf, nicht aber im Rest ihres Leibes existierten und die umzusetzen ihr aufgrund unterschiedlicher Physis nur bedingt möglich war. Alles schien ihr irgendwie falsch. Einzige Konstante war der Entschluss, den beiden NERV-Offizieren nicht beim Sterben zuzusehen…

Maya kämpfte mit ihren Fesseln, mit denen ihre Hände an die Rückensäule des Stuhls gebunden waren, konnte endlich den Knoten mit den Fingerspitzen ertasten. Ihr Atem ging panisch und stoßartig. Aus ihrem Blickwinkel sah sie eigentlich nur Beine – die hastig hin und her tänzelnden Beine einer Ayanami in einer zerfetzten PlugSuit und die eher standfesten Beine des namenlosen Angreifers, der eben noch drauf und dran gewesen war, Jörg eine weitere Messerverletzung zuzufügen. Mit bestechender Klarheit wusste sie in diesem Moment, dass sie Senpai Akagis Zugangscode verraten hätte, wäre das Eingreifen der Ayanami eine Sekunde später erfolgt…

Jörg Peters Finger schlossen sich um den Metallzylinder, rotierten ihn mit quälender Langsamkeit, um die Mündung des Entladungsdorns richtig zu handhaben, machten sich in gewisser Weise ganz neu mit dem Werkzeug vertraut. Mit jedem Atemzug schien Peters' Brust einzureißen und der Riss sich zu erweitern. Er spürte den Drang, sich auf den Rücken zu rollen und mit einem letzten, tiefen Atemzug seinen Brustkorb zu sprengen, um den Schmerzen ein Ende zu setzen, suchte stattdessen aber Mayas Blick, fand ihn, bewegte seine Lippen zu unausgesprochenen Worten. Sein Versuch, den Angreifer zu verwirren und Zeit zu gewinnen, war erfolgreich gewesen, wenn auch auf weitaus schmerzhaftere Weise, als von ihm geplant. Und auch das Eingreifen der Ayanami war nicht vorhersehbar gewesen. Jörg war sich sicher, dass es sich um die Vierte handelte, Shi. Diese lieferte sich mit dem Unbekannten einen wahren Tanz, führte Schläge aus, die zwar trafen, deren Wirkung aber verpuffte. Zu seiner Verwunderung konnte Peters diese Art der Körpersprache _lesen_ – es war, als überlagerte ein anderes Muster das Verhalten der Ayanami, als versuchte die schmale junge Frau in den Körper eines breitschultrigen Mannes zu schlüpfen und diesen zu steuern – oder umgekehrt, abhängig vom Blickwinkel. Beides stand aber in krassem Gegensatz zueinander und führte zu fehlender Harmonie und uneffektiver Kampfkunst.  
>„Pass auf…" stieß Peters hervor. Die Worte schienen sich den Weg aus seiner Brust freizubrennen, so wie jeder gequälte Atemzug aus flammendem Sauerstoff zu bestehen schien. – Shis Gegner spielte nur mit ihr… seine ganze Körperhaltung war auf abwartende Abwehr ausgerichtet. Er studierte ihren Kampfstil, ihre Stärken und Schwächen… und auch wenn der Zweikampf zwischen den beiden schon eine gefühlte Ewigkeit dauerte, war das Metallgitter noch nicht einmal völlig auf dem Boden zur Ruhe gekommen, sondern zitterte immer noch leicht.<br>Ansatzlos stieß der Mann zu und rammte Shi Ayanami die vibrierende Messerklinge unterhalb des Brustbeins in den Oberbauch, zog die Klinge nach links zur Seite und schlitzte die Frau auf. Blut spritzte, folgte der Bewegung des Messers. Shis rote Augen weiteten sich, während sie den Mund zu einem stummen Schrei aufriss und in die Knie sackte. Ein dünner Blutfaden sickerte langsam aus ihrem Mund. Einige Sekunden hielt sie sich noch aufrecht, dann kippte sie zur Seite.

Der Namenlose widmete ihr keinen weiteren Blick, sondern wandte sich wieder dem liegenden Peters zu.  
>„Den Code – jetzt!" bellte er.<p>

Peters hob leicht die Hand und löste sein Werkzeug aus. Die Stromentladung traf den anderen dieses Mal frontal. Und dieses Mal brüllte er auf. Der Schrei war wie Musik in Peters Ohren. Besser noch, er hatte nicht die komplette Ladung aufgebraucht, so dass er mit einem zweiten, schwächeren Stoß nachsetzen konnte.

Der PROGRESSIVE-Messerprototyp fiel zu Boden, die Klinge erlosch. Der Mann in der Putzkolonnenuniform taumelte rückwärts durch die immer noch offene Tür des Büros. Die Muskeln in seinem Gesicht zuckten ebenso unkontrolliert wie seine Hand. Dennoch bückte er sich nach seiner am Boden liegenden Pistole, richtete sich langsam auf, die Waffe in der Hand.  
>Peters konnte in seinem Gesicht die unglaubliche Anstrengung sehen, mit der er den Arm ruhigzuhalten versuchte.<p>

„Die Waffe runter!" rief jemand außerhalb von Peters' Sicht. Die Stimme kam von links, den Flur runter.

Der Unbekannte blickte kurz zur Seite, schien zum Sprung nach vorn anzusetzen, zurück in das Büro hinein, wo Peters immer noch die Mündung des Zylinders auf ihn richtete, knickte jedoch leicht in den Knien ein. Nach außen hin mochte er sich immer noch stark und unbesiegbar geben, mochten seine Augen nichts von ihrer Härte verloren haben, doch sein Körper sprach eine andere Sprache, konnte das Tempo nicht liefern, dass er ihm abverlangen wollte.  
>Seine Lippen verzerrten sich, Hass und Wut wanderten über seine Züge, als er die Waffe auf Peters richtete.<p>

*** NGE ***

Der Schrei klang wie das Brüllen eines verletzten Tieres.  
>Asuka rollte sich durch die Tür, richtete sich in der Hocke mit der Waffe im Anschlag auf, den Rücken gegen die Seitenwand gedrückt.<br>Sie blickte den Gang hinunter, von dem aus die Türen zu Ritsukos Räumlichkeiten abgingen; auf der anderen Seite hatten Kaji und seine Leute Position bezogen. Kaji machte ihr hektische Gesten zu verschwinden.

„Asuka, bist du verrückt?" keuchte Kyoko hinter ihr.

Ein Mann in einer grau-beigen Uniform taumelte aus Akagis Büro, schüttelte sich. In zeitlupenhafter Langsamkeit bückte er sich und hob eine am Boden liegende Pistole auf, richtete die Waffe mit fast schon mechanischer Genauigkeit in den Raum hinein.  
>Kaji forderte ihn auf, die Waffe fallen zu lassen.<br>Asukas Blick konzentrierte sich gänzlich auf die Hand mit der Waffe. Der Rest der Welt existierte nicht länger für sie, bröckelte einfach fort. Sie passte ihre Haltung dem Umstand an, dass sie keine räumliche Wahrnehmung mehr hatte, nutzte ihre ausgestreckten Arme und den Laufe ihrer eigenen Pistole als Richtmesser. Kurz zogen vor ihrem geistigen Auge Bilder vorbei – wie ihr Onkel mit ihr auf dem Schießstand gewesen war und ihr das Schießen beigebracht hatte, wie sie lange Stunden im Trainingssimulator verbracht hatte, wie sie bei der Durchfahrt des Panamakanals auf Möwen geschossen hatte… - die letzte Erinnerung brachte sie fast dazu, die Waffe zu senken. In kurzer Sequenz sah sie sich selbst Rei Ayanami und Shinji Ikari mit dem Messer in der Hand anspringen, fragte sich, was an der gegenwärtigen Situation anders war, kannte sofort die Antwort. Damals war sie ein Zerstörer gewesen… Die Hand mit der Waffe kehrte in den Fokus ihrer Wahrnehmung zurück. Der Finger am Abzug krümmte sich. Sie schoss. Einmal, zweimal, dreimal.

*** NGE ***

Der Unbekannte begann plötzlich zu tanzen, als ihn Kugeln aus zwei Richtungen trafen. In rascher Abfolge schlugen drei Projektile von rechts in seinen durchgedrückten Arm ein, so dass er seinen eigenen, letzten Schuss verriss und das Geschoss sich in und durch die Tür eines Metallschrankes bohrte, während von der anderen Seite her ebenfalls mehrere Kugeln sich in seinen Körper bohrten.

„Feuer einstellen!" brüllte Kaji.

Der Mann lag zuckend auf dem Boden. Einer der Sektion-II-Männer rannte zu ihm und trat ihm die Pistole aus der Hand. Die Waffe schlitterte über den Boden.  
>„Arzt!" rief der Mann in Schwarz und begann mit ersten Notfallmaßnahmen, während Kaji zu Akagis Tür eilte, dabei einen kurzen Blick mit Asuka wechselte, die vom anderen Gangende her kam.<p>

Kaji stieß laut hörbar die Luft aus, als er Peters am Boden liegen sah, daneben eine Ayanami, beide in einer gemeinsamen Blutlache. Dazu kam Maya, die ebenfalls auf dem Boden lag, wenn auch an einen Stuhl gefesselt und anscheinend unverletzt.  
>„Sanitäter hierher!" bellte Kaji. Beiläufig streckte er Asuka fordernd die Hand entgegen nach der Waffe, welche ihm diese ohne zu zögern aushändigte. Kaji ging neben Peters in die Knie, noch in der Bewegung sicherte er die erhaltene Pistole und steckte sie hinten in den Hosenbund.<p>

„Jörgi!" keuchte Asuka. Dann fiel ihr Blick auf die Ayanami und zu ihrem Entsetzen mischte sich Unglauben. „Vier?"

Kaji tastete nach Peters' Halsschlagader, nickte zufrieden, als er ein kräftiges Pulsieren wahrnahm.  
>„Das wird wieder, Jörg", flüsterte er und hätte im nächsten Moment seine Worte wieder hinuntergeschluckt, als er die abgetrennte Hand auf dem Boden liegen sah, die Finger schlaff und bleich und rot…<br>Dann wandte er sich der Ayanami zu, runzelte die Stirn angesichts des Gefühls, diese Version Rei Ayanamis noch nie zuvor zu Gesicht bekommen zu haben. Der Klon atmete noch, doch rollten ihm mit jedem krampfhaften Atemzug blutige Bläschen über die Lippen. Asuka hatte den Kopf der Ayanami in ihrem Schoss gebettet und ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht gestrichen.

„Vier?" flüsterte Asuka. „Wie ist das möglich? Ich habe dich sterben sehen…"

„Erwarte… Anweisungen… Captain Soryu…" stieß Vier hervor.

Asuka presste eine Hand auf die Wunde in Viers Leibesmitte, konnte aber nichts gegen das herausquellende Blut tun. Einer der Sektion-II-Spezialisten schob ihre Hand zur Seite und drückte selbst ein großes Stück Verbandsmull auf die Wunde, während ein anderer sich Peters' annahm und Kaji Maya befreite. Maya kroch auf allen Vieren zu Jörg hinüber und nahm seine linke Hand, hielt sie fest, während der Leutnant die notärztliche Erstversorgung über sich ergehen ließ.

„Bleib wach…" flüsterte Maya.

„Hat er… dir wehgetan?"

Sie blinzelte.  
>„Nein", unterschlug sie die Ohrfeige und einige heftige Stöße, mit denen der Unbekannte sie vorangetrieben hatte.<br>„Du bist rechtzeitig gekommen." flüsterte sie und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln.

„Die sollen meine Hand mitnehmen… Nicht dass Akagi-sama damit irgendwelche Experimente anstellt… Klone von mir könnte doch keiner ertragen…"

Maya hörte seinem Gebrabbel nur mit einem Ohr zu, während sie seine Wange streichelte.

Asuka blickte auf und sah ihre Mutter in der Tür stehen. Kyoko Soryu blickte voller Entsetzen auf ihre Tochter und das sterbende Mädchen, auf die Blutlache, in der Asuka hockte und dann die Hand, welche mitten im Raum lag und um die alle einen großen Boden zu machen schienen.  
>„Mama, kannst du Vier und Jörgi helfen? – Bitte…"<br>Noch während sie die Worte aussprach, wurde Asuka mit entsetzlicher Klarheit bewusst, dass es nicht ausreichen würde, wenn ihre Mutter einmal kurz pusten und dann ein Pflaster aufkleben würde…

„Ich… erwachte allein… ich hatte Angst… Furcht… unbekannte Gefühle… ich versteckte mich… wartete… Jörg Peters war… freundlich zu mir… ich konnte ihn nicht sterben lassen…"

„Ja", schniefte Asuka. „Das hast du großartig gemacht, Vier."

„Ich will nicht mehr allein sein."  
>Vier hustete Blut. Das durch ihren schmalen Körper laufende Beben drückte neue rote Flüssigkeit in den Verband.<p>

„Wo bleibt der Arzt?" rief Kaji.

„Der hier braucht keinen mehr", erklärte der Mann in Schwarz, der bis jetzt Wiederbelebungsmaßnahmen bei dem Niedergeschossenen durchgeführt hatte.

„Der Krankenhausflügel ist gleich nebenan…"  
>Kaji wirkte, als wollte er auf den Gang stürmen, um ein paar Weißkittel persönlich herbei zu schleifen, hörte dann aber das Rattern der Räder von Rollliegen auf dem Boden des Korridors und herbeieilende Schritte.<p>

„Du musst nie mehr allein sein, Vier, hier sind ganz viele… deine Schwestern und andere… die strenge Hikari, der dusselige Toji, Kaworu, der nie ganz weiß, ob er breit grinsen oder lieber brummeln soll…"  
>Asuka drückte Viers Hand.<p>

„Nie wieder Angst… keine Schmerzen mehr…"  
>Schwach erbebte Viers Hand, schloss sich kurz und krampfhaft und schmerzend um Asukas Finger. Das Beben wanderte durch Viers Körper und sie verdrehte die Augen.<p>

„Da kommen die Sanitäter, du musst nur durchhalten, die kriegen heute alles wieder hin…"  
>Doch Viers Hand war schlaff und leblos, ihr Blick gebrochen.<p>

Asuka senkte den Kopf. Ein Schluchzen durchlief ihren Körper.  
>„Das ist nicht fair. Nicht fair!"<p>

Kaji ging neben ihr in die Knie, sah kurz zu einem der Ärzte auf und schüttelte nur den Kopf, ehe er Asuka die Hand auf die Schulter legte.

„Es ist nicht fair, Kaji! Sie hat mich gerettet, als… als die Soldaten damals angriffen. Ich habe sie damals sterben sehen… hier siehst du die Löcher in der PlugSuit? Und doch… und nun… einfach nicht fair…"

„Ich weiß…"

Sie blickte an Kaji vorbei zu Peters, der gerade auf eine Trage geschoben wurde, welche sodann angehoben und herausgebracht wurde.  
>„Jörgi?"<p>

„Mach dir um ihn keine Sorgen."

Ein Sanitäter hob vorsichtig die Hand auf und legte sie in eine Kühlbox. Dann drängten sich zwei andere um Kaji, Asuka und die tote Ayanami.  
>„Major, wir bringen die Tote weg."<p>

„Lassen Sie mir noch einen Moment", murmelte Asuka. „Verdammt, Vier, das kannst du doch nicht machen… Nicht noch einmal…"  
>Kraftlos ließ sie die Arme sinken, lehnte sich rückwärts gegen den Schrank in ihrem Nacken und gestattete den Sanitätern, Vier ebenfalls auf eine Trage zu heben. Dieses Mal ging durch ihren Körper ein Beben – als Tränen sich freie Bahn brachen und mit jedem Schluchzen ein Krampfanfall durch ihren Leib zu jagen schien.<br>„Nicht fair…"

Kaji wollte sie tröstend in den Arm nehmen, spürte aber eine Hand auf seinem Arm. Neben ihm hockte Asukas Mutter und machte ihm mit ihrem Blick unmissverständlich klar, dass das ihre Aufgabe war.

Kyoko verstand langsam, was ihrer Tochter eigentlich angetan worden war, dass Asuka gezwungen gewesen war, viel zu früh erwachsen zu werden – oder zumindest zu einem Teil der Erwachsenenwelt zu werden -, ehe sie dazu eigentlich bereit gewesen war.

*** NGE ***

Die Krankenstation des NERV-Hauptquartiers war eigentlich kein bloßes Krankenrevier, sondern ein mehrgeschossiges Krankenhaus mit Spezialabteilungen aller Art – bei der Einrichtung der Anlage war an nahezu nichts gespart worden. Dazu gehörten auch insgesamt fünf Operationssäle und mehrere Räume, die im Notfall als solche genutzt werden konnten. Dass all dieser Luxus zuweilen nutzlos sein konnte, hatte man jedoch während der Schlacht um NERV erlebt, die mittlerweile mehr als anderthalb Monate zurücklag und während der die Krankenstation zu den ersten Orten gehört hatte, die von der Armee eingenommen worden war.  
>Gegenwärtig wartete eine kleine Gruppe vor dem Bereich der Operationssäle – auf einem Stuhl saß Asuka vorgebeugt und kämpfte immer noch mit den Tränen, während ihre Mutter ihr sacht über den Rücken strich. Auf dem nächsten Stuhl saß Maya und blickte unglücklich in die Ferne. Zwischen Maya und Asuka hockte Doktor Jamal und redete abwechselnd auf beide ein, während er sich im Kopf Notizen machte und Checklisten durchging, ob die beiden möglicherweise Medikamente benötigten oder gar selbstmordgefährdet waren. Ryoji Kaji ging im Raum auf und ab und wirkte nicht ganz anwesend, da er konzentriert den Stimmen lauschte, die aus seinem Headset kamen.<p>

Kozo Fuyutsuki stieß zu der Gruppe im Wartesaal und warf einen Blick in die Runde. Er deutete Kaji an, dass dieser einen Moment mit seinem Bericht warten möge und setzte sich neben Maya.  
>„Leutnant Ibuki, sind Sie in Ordnung?" fragte er leise.<p>

Maya nickte nur.

Der alte Mann musterte ihr Gesicht, sah die Verfärbung an der Seite ihres Kopfes unter dem Haaransatz.  
>„Haben Sie Kopfschmerzen?"<p>

„Nein, Sir. Ich bin diensttauglich."

„Sie sind bis auf weiteres vom Dienst befreit. So ein Erlebnis schluckt man nicht einfach hinunter. – Doktor Jamal, kümmern Sie sich um Leutnant Ibuki. – Und Sie, Leutnant, werden kooperieren, verstanden?"

„Ja, Sir."

„Gut."  
>Beim Aufstehen legte er mit einer väterlichen Geste die Hand auf ihren Oberarm.<br>„Eigentlich wollte die ganze Brückencrew mich begleiten, um sich zu vergewissern, dass es Ihnen gut geht, aber ich musste ein Machtwort sprechen."

„Ja, Sir."  
>Sie versuchte ein tapferes Lächeln, schaffte aber nur eine Grimasse.<br>„Ich hatte Glück… andere nicht."

Fuyutsuki verharrte, beugte sich noch einmal vor.  
>„Das habe ich schon gehört."<br>In diesem Moment wirkte er wie jemand, der selbst einen nahen Angehörigen – oder mehrere – im Operationssaal hatte. Langsam ging er vor Asuka in die Hocke, überlegte kurz, wie er sie ansprechen sollte.  
>„Captain Soryu."<p>

Asukas Kopf ruckte hoch. Ihr Gesicht war einseitig verquollen und tränennass.  
>„Sub-Kommandant."<p>

„Ich habe gehört, dass du den Attentäter außer Gefecht gesetzt hast. Gute Arbeit."

„Danke… aber ich… ich habe eigentlich gar nichts getan…"

„Doch. Genug."

„Für Vier hat es nicht gereicht. Und Jörgi hat eine Hand verloren und…"

„Ich weiß…"  
>Fast schon hilflos richtete er sich wieder auf und wandte sich Kaji zu.<br>„Major, Ihr Bericht."

„Spezialist Nakamura ist in OP-1. Habe eben mit einem Arzt gesprochen, sie bekommen ihn wieder hin, er hat ein Auge verloren und ziemlich viel Blut, aber er kommt durch."

„Gut."  
>Der Professor straffte sich.<br>„Es gibt Momente, da sind selbst solche eigentlich furchtbaren Nachrichten gute Nachrichten im Vergleich zu den Alternativen."

„Und die Aktion in Ritsukos Trakt… unbekannter Angreifer, wurde neutralisiert, als er auf Leutnant Peters und Maya schießen wollte. Ist noch vor Ort verstorben. Wir haben Nakamuras Auge bei ihm gefunden, offenbar hat er damit den Retinascanner getäuscht und dann Maya aufgelauert, um von ihr Ritsukos Kommandocodes zu erlangen. Ihm ging es um etwas in Akagis Labor… eine Probe des S2-Organs."

Fuyutsuki stieß die Luft aus.  
>„Das überrascht mich jetzt nicht wirklich."<p>

„Als Maya sich weigerte, kam Peters dazu und sollte als Druckmittel dienen, um sie zum Sprechen zu bringen. Er ist gegenwärtig in OP-2, hat eine Hand verloren und eine üble Wunde quer über die Brust. Diese Vibrationswaffen sind nicht nett…"

„Kommt er durch?"

„Das müssen Sie Ritsuko fragen, die ist drinnen. – Eine Ayanami hat von sich aus rettend eingegriffen, wurde selbst aber dabei tödlich verletzt. Asuka schwört Stein und Bein, dass es sich um die Vierte handle – beteuert aber zugleich, die Vier wäre beim Angriff auf NERV ums Leben gekommen. Ich weiß nicht, was ich davon halten soll."

„Asuka ist ziemlich angegriffen durch das Ganze."

„Ja… ich erinnere mich noch an den ersten Menschen, den ich töten musste bei einem Einsatz…"  
>Kaji lächelte gezwungen – er musste ja nicht erzählen, dass es sich dabei um einen jungen Burschen namens Pietter Fresenhark gehandelt hatte und dass die Tat aus einem gewissen Blickwinkel durchaus als Gnadenakt hätte angesehen werden können…<p>

Ritsuko Akagi kam aus dem OP-Trakt. Gerade streifte sie sich ein Paar Einweghandschuhe ab. Direkt hinter ihr folgte Eikyu Ayanami, die noch einen Mundschutz trug. Bei dem Anblick der Ayanami rollten erneut dicke Tränen über Asukas Wange. Akagi kniff die Lippen zusammen, als ihr Blick über Asuka wanderte, entspannte sich aber, als ihr Blick dem Mayas begegnete.

„Senpai, wie…"

„Er kommt durch." sagte Akagi nur und konnte beinahe den Stein hören, der von Mayas Herzen rollte.

„Doktor?"  
>Fuyutsuki trat zu Akagi.<p>

„Leutnant Peters' Verletzungen sind ironischerweise nicht so schwer wie die von Spezialist Nakamura…" Sie warf Kaji einen finsteren Blick zu – der Leiter des Sicherheitsdienstes bereitete sich innerlich schon auf eine Standpauke vor, dass er einen Spion in die Testcentercrew eingeschleust hatte. – „Sauberer Schnitt quer über die Brust, die PROGRESSIVE-Klinge hat die Rippen verletzt und teilweise durchtrennt, nicht aber die Nerven oder Organe. Nach dem, was mir über den Täter zu Ohren gekommen ist, wollte er wohl den Leutnant noch nicht töten, sondern ihn als Druckmittel benutzen, um Maya zum Reden zu bringen."

„Soweit waren Major Kaji und ich auch schon."

Akagi wirkte kurz pikiert, zuckte dann aber mit den Schultern.  
>„Sie kleben gerade die Rippen wieder zusammen. Die Hand lässt sich nicht wieder annähen, die Vibrationsklinge hat dort das Nervengewebe regelrecht zerfetzt und zugleich zu viele Blutgefäße verödet. Aber da finde ich schon eine Lösung."<br>Kurz sah sie zu Doktor Jamal.  
>„Auf Sie kommt wahrscheinlich einiges zu."<p>

Der Mann mit dem dünnen Oberlippenbärtchen und dem schütteren Haaransatz nickte nur.  
>„Ich bin die Arbeit mit traumatisierten Patienten gewohnt."<p>

„Doktor, die Ayanami, die bei dem Geschehen zu Tode gekommen ist…" setzte Fuyutsuki an.

Ritsukos Blick verhärtete sich.  
>„Ich habe alle überprüft – die Ayanamis sind vollzählig, eingeschlossen Dana, die Kaji mit in die Pathologie geschickt hat."<br>Sie funkelte Kaji an.  
>„Was bist du nur für ein Mensch…"<p>

„Sie sollte ihre Schwester identifizieren."

„Das nächste Mal sprichst du zuerst mit mir."

„In Ordnung, Ritsuko. – Ahm, was hast du mit deinen Händen gemacht, die sind ja knallrot…"

„Lenk bloß nicht ab… - Das ist wahrscheinlich eine allergische Reaktion auf einen der Zusätze, die ich bei der LCL-Aufbereitung benutze. – Also, was die Mädchen betrifft, geht künftig zuerst über mich."  
>Sie funkelte Kaji noch einmal an, dann setzte Ritsuko sich neben Maya, verharrte einen Moment unschlüssig, legte dann aber den Arm um die Schultern ihrer früheren Assistentin und zog diese tröstend an sich.<br>„Du warst sehr tapfer. Nicht jeder hätte durchgehalten und geschwiegen."  
>Mayas dumpfes „Senpai" drang schwach an Ritsukos Ohr und sie flüsterte der jüngeren Frau ins Ohr: „Ich bekomme deinen Freund wieder hin."<p>

„Etwas mehr Feingefühl, Herr Kaji. Ich möchte Doktor Akagi nicht zum Feind haben." murmelte Fuyutsuki.

„Ich auch nicht, Professor…"

„Wo wir schon bei der Pathologie waren – die Sache mit der Ayanami ist mehr als mysteriös, könnte Asuka Recht haben?"

Kaji zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Und der Unbekannte?"

„Naja, ist nicht gänzlich unbekannt, schließlich war er beim Reinigungspersonal – hat vor vier Jahren direkt hier im Hauptquartier angefangen, Sektion-II hat über ihn eine Akte wie über so ziemlich jeden. Unauffällig, absolut unauffällig, kein mustergültiger Mitarbeiter des Monats, aber auch nichts, was Anlass zu Klagen gegeben hätte. Wenn er bei uns eingeschleust wurde, war das nicht nur Undercover, sondern ein echter Deep Cover-Einsatz."

„Hm…"  
>Fuyutsuki musterte Kaji ausgiebig.<br>„Wer könnte so etwas geplant haben? – Ihr alter Dienst?"

„ODIN? – Zweifelhaft, die hatten schließlich mich. Unsere Experten nehmen ihn jetzt auseinander – wir haben hier einige der besten Genetiker der Welt, es würde mich wundern, wenn wir morgen um diese Zeit nicht wissen, welche Zigarettenmarke sein Vater bevorzugt hat. Und wenn seine wahre Identität dann immer noch ein Rätsel ist, gibt uns das weitere Hinweise. Aus dem Stand fällt mir nur eine Handvoll von Geheimdiensten ein, die so etwas auf die Beine stellen können, beziehungsweise über entsprechend ausgebildete Experten verfügen. Und die Wahl des Zieles ist ebenfalls bezeichnend. Die Vatikanverträge über die Gründung von NERV sichern schließlich allen an der Finanzierung beteiligten Nationen zu, dass sie über bedeutende Entdeckungen und Entwicklungen auf dem Laufenden gehalten werden."

„Ich habe noch eine schlechte Nachricht. Ich habe eben mit Deutschland telefoniert, mit Major Maasters Stellvertreter. Der Major ist mit Verdacht auf einen Schlaganfall ins Krankenhaus eingeliefert worden."

„Harry Maasters? – Der Mann hat die Konstitution eines Ochsen… Das ist…"  
>Kaji rieb sich das Kinn.<br>„Das ist eine seltsame Anhäufung von Zufällen…"

„Professor Myers hat sich allein auf den Weg zu uns gemacht und sollte morgen Abend eintreffen."

„Hoffentlich hat die alte Schreckschraube Antworten…"

Das war der Moment, in dem die diensthabende Pathologin panisch durch den Saal rannte und brüllte: „Sie bewegt sich! Die Leiche bewegt sich!"

*** NGE ***

Doktor Hitomi Sakai hielt sich eigentlich für eine abgebrühte Spezialistin. Als Leiterin der Pathologie des Krankenflügels im NERV-Hauptquartier hatte sie gerade nach dem Angriff der Armee einige übel zugerichtete Leichen gesehen und war an der Identifizierung diverse Toter beteiligt gewesen, die in Bakelit eingeschlossen gewesen waren oder die von Explosionen zu blutigen Klumpen zermatscht worden waren. Dazu kam, dass Sakai bis vor einem halben Jahr für das Polizeidezernat von Osaka zuständig gewesen war und bereits ausgedehnte Erfahrungen bei Antritt ihres neuen – und eigentlich angeblich ruhigeren Jobs – bei NERV mitgebracht hatte.  
>Wie schon bei den beiden Toten, die vor mehr als einer Woche gefunden worden waren, fühlte Sakai sich von der Gegenwart der jungen Frau gestört, welche der Sicherheitschef zu ihr geschickt hatte, um die Vorgänge zu bezeugen und ihr – wenn nötig – zu assistieren. Die Pathologin machte vor sich selbst keinen Hehl daraus, dass Dana Ayanami ihr unheimlich war – sah man von dem Umstand ab, dass diese unmöglich bereits das Erwachsenenalter erreicht haben konnte, wirkte sie von der bleichen Hautfarbe her wie einer der üblichen „Patienten" Sakai. Dass sie nicht mehr als das Nötigste sprach und weder über Mimik, noch eine aussagekräftige Körpersprache zu verfügen schien, verstärken den Eindruck noch zusätzlich, so wie der schwarze Hosenanzug und die dunkle Brille den Kontrast zur blassen Haut noch verstärkten. Immerhin hatte die junge Frau ihre Brille in der Pathologie abgenommen, doch dafür würden die roten Augen Sakai wahrscheinlich bis in ihre Albträume verfolgen.<p>

Hitomis Assistent hatte bereits die nötigen Vorbereitungen getroffen – auf den kalten Metalltischen lagen die beiden neuesten Leichen, unbekleidet und gewaschen, nachdem eine ausführliche Bilddokumentation durchgeführt worden war. Hätte Hitomi nicht um den Sonderrechtsstatus von NERV gewusst, hätte sie längst dafür gesorgt, dass richtige Polizeibeamte sich der Sache annahmen statt einer Horde Hobbyermittler.  
>Zwei Leichen, die eine männlich und von Einschusslöchern übersät – Sakai kam bei ihrer ersten Schätzung auf wenigstens sechs Eintrittswunden -, die andere weiblich und… sie erstarrte, blickte mit offenstehendem Mund zu Dana Ayanami hinüber.<br>„Ist das…"

Die junge Frau trat lautlos von ihrem Beobachtungsplatz neben der Tür an den Untersuchungstisch heran.  
>„Es ist die Vierte."<p>

Sakais Blick flackerte von der blassen, blauhaarigen jungen Frau, die neben dem Tisch stand, zu dem bleichhäutigen, blauhaarigen Mädchen auf dem Tisch.  
>„Schwester?" brachte sie schließlich heraus.<p>

„Ja."

„Das… tut mir leid."

Dana nahm die Beileidsbekundung mit unbewegtem Gesicht hin und kehrte zur ihrem Platz an der Tür zurück.

Sakai rief sich zur Ordnung. – Dennoch, normale war die Reaktion der jungen Frau nicht. Sie schaltete das Aufnahmegerät ein.  
>„Ich beginne mit der weiblichen Leiche. Sie wurde soeben von der Sektion-II-Mitarbeiterin Dana Ayanami, ihrer Schwester, als…"<br>Sie blickte zu Dana hinüber.

„Shi." – _Vier._

„Ahm… Shi Ayanami identifiziert. Shi Ayanami dürfte fünfzehn oder sechszehn Jahre alt sein. Sie weist Anzeichen für Unterernährung auf in Form erkennbarer Rippenbögen und hervortretender Gelenke. Die Leiche weist eine Stich- und Schnittwunde unterhalb des Sternums auf, welche parallel zum rechten untersten Rippenbogen verläuft. Weitere Verletzungen sind nicht ersichtlich, so dass es sich dabei um die Todesursache gehandelt haben dürfte."  
>Sie sprach ihre weiteren Ausführungen zu den vermuteten inneren Verletzungen auf Band, während sie die Tote vermaß und schließlich zu ihrem Skalpell griff, um die Verletzung zu erweitern und sich von der Richtigkeit ihrer Vermutungen zu überzeugen. Das Metall war durch den Handschuh seltsam kalt. Überhaupt schien es in der Pathologie direkt eisig zu sein – natürlich wurde die Raumtemperatur niedrig gehalten, um Verfalls- und Verwesungsprozesse zu verlangsamen, wenn die Toten nicht in ihren Kühlfächern lagen, doch Sakai kam es vor, als wäre die Temperatur in den letzten Minuten rapide gefallen.<br>Dana Ayanami stand immer noch starr neben der Tür und beobachtete.  
>„Ist… ist Ihnen auch kalt?"<p>

„Es ist kalt geworden im Raum", erwiderte die andere ohne merkliche Emotionen in der Stimme.

„Was zum…" murmelte Sakai und ging zum Zimmerthermometer an der Wand. „Zehn Grad? Mit der Klimaanlage stimmt doch etwas nicht…"  
>Sie sah, dass die Metalltische beschlugen, ging langsam zum Arbeitstisch zurück und stellte fest, dass es mit jedem zurückgelegten Schritt immer kälter wurde. Die nackte Mädchenleiche auf dem Tisch schien zu glänzen, die eben noch klaffende Schnittwunde erschien als langer, roter Strich auf der Haut.<br>Sakai wich zurück, ging nahezu dieselbe Strecke zurück, die sie eben erst zurückgelegt hatte, während Dana inzwischen Interesse zeigte und einen Schritt vortrat.

Und dann setzte sich die Tote unvermittelt auf, riss Augen und Mund auf und sog gierig Sauerstoff in ihre, die Funktion wieder aufnehmenden Lungen, während ihr Herz mit kräftigen Schlägen wieder das Blut durch den fast gänzlich wiederhergestellten Körper zu pumpen begann.

Schreiend rannte Doktor Sakai auf den Flur…

Dana Ayanami bewegte sich mit genau bemessenen Schritten auf den Untersuchungstisch zu. Über das Gesicht ihrer Schwester jagte eine Fülle von Emotionen, während sie auf ihre Hände starrte, dann über die Stelle tastete, wo nur noch eine helle Narbe von der vormaligen Verletzung zeugte, und im Anschluss erneut auf ihre Hände blickte und hastig und stoßweise ein- und ausatmete.

„Es… ist… wieder… passiert…" stieß die Vierte krächzend zwischen hastigen Atemzügen hervor, als müsste sie sich beständig erneut davon überzeugen, dass sich ihre Lungen mit Luft füllten. Mit jedem Ausatmen stieß sie ein helles Odemwölkchen aus.

Dana legte fragend den Kopf schief, eine Geste, die sie sich von anderen NERV-Angehörigen abgeschaut hatte.  
>„Warum lebst du noch?" stellte sie die Frage, welche sich aus all den Umständen ergab, mit der Eleganz eines Vorschlaghammers.<p>

„Ich…"  
>Vier ließ langsam die Hände sinken.<br>„Ich weiß es nicht. Eben lag ich noch auf dem Boden eines Büros und alles war Schmerz. Dann Dunkelheit. Dann Kälte. Und dann war ich hier."

„Du redest viel." bemerkte Dana eine weitere Besonderheit.

„Ich benötige Kleidung, Zweihundertneunzig. Es ist kalt."

Dana Ayanami blinzelte.  
>„Dein Verhalten ist… ungewöhnlich."<p>

„Ich lebe", wisperte Vier.

Dana sah sich um, griff nach etwas Weißen, entfaltete ein großes Laken, reichte es wortlos ihrer Schwester.  
>Als kurz darauf die Tür aufflog und Kaji in Begleitung mehrerer Männer in Schwarz den Raum stürmte, hatte Vier sich bereits in das Laken gewickelt und stand neben dem Tisch. Wortlos blickte sie in fünf Pistolenmündungen.<p>

„Ritsuko, das ist wohl eher dein Ressort."  
>Kaji deutete seinen Leuten, die Waffen zu senken, blieb aber wachsam und hielt den Pistolengriff mit beiden Händen.<p>

Akagi trat ein, blickte zu Dana, lächelte kurz, musterte dann Vier.

Vier zeigte eine unerwartete Reaktion – sie wich zurück, bis sie gegen einen Rolltisch stieß, von dem metallene Schalen scheppernd zu Boden fielen, zugleich fasste sie sich an den Hals. Wäre es möglich gewesen bei ihrer blassen Haut, wäre sie wohl völlig erbleicht.  
>„Akagi…" flüsterte sie. Vor ihrem geistigen Auge wurde das Bild der hellblonden Frau von dem einer mit rotbraunem Haar überlagert, doch die Gesichtszüge waren nahezu identisch. Vier glaubte, zwei Hände um ihren Hals zu spüren, die kraftvoll zudrückten und ihr die Luft raubten. Als ihre Knie nachgaben und einknickten, war es Dana, die sie auffing.<p>

„Was hat sie?" fragte Kaji Ritsuko.

„Welche deiner Schwestern ist das?" fragte Ritsuko Dana, ohne Kaji zu beachten.

„Sie ist die Vierte."

„Lasst mich rein!" kam eine schimpfende Stimme von der Tür. Einer der Sicherheitsleute stieß einen überraschten Schmerzenslaut aus, als Asuka ihm gegen das Schienenbein trat und durch die entstehende Lücke schlüpfte.

„Du solltest doch im Wartesaal bleiben, Asuka", zischte Kaji. Bei aller Sympathie für das Mädchen, Professionalität sah in seinen Augen anders aus…

„Also stimmt es – Vier, du lebst!"

„Komm da weg."  
>Asuka stand genau zwischen den Sicherheitsleuten, Ritsuko und den beiden Ayanamis…<p>

„Seid ihr irre? – Was ist hier los? Vier ist doch keine Gefahr – wir sollten uns freuen, dass…"

Kaji zog Asuka zur Seite.  
>„Asuka, Menschen… auch Ayanamis… stehen nicht einfach von den Toten wieder auf…"<p>

„Dann… dann haben wir uns halt geirrt – sie war gar nicht tot, sondern nur bewusstlos. Das passiert doch ständig, dass Leute für tot gehalten werden und dann beim Bestatter oder im Leichenschauhaus wieder zu sich kommen – ihr Blutdruck war sicher…"

Mittlerweile war Akagi zu Dana getreten und vor Vier in die Hocke gegangen.  
>„Ich bin Ritsuko Akagi, Leitender Wissenschaftlicher Offizier von NERV. Verstehst du?"<p>

Noch immer starrte Vier sie mit angstgeweiteten Augen an, eine Hand schützend gegen den Hals gepresst, mit der anderen das Laken zusammenhaltend.  
>„Akagi…"<br>Ein Teil von ihr wollte die Frau angreifen und erledigen, ehe sie ihr Schaden zufügen konnte. Ein anderer Teil wollte weglaufen, ein dritter registrierte, dass sie es mit einem Offizier zu tun hatte, dem sie Gehorsam schuldete. Und ein vierter Teil war ein verängstigtes, vierjähriges Mädchen, dem die Luft eng wurde.

Ritsuko streckte langsam die Hand aus, fixierte Viers Kinn und zwang diese, sie anzusehen.  
>„Ich bin nicht Naoko Akagi. Ich bin ihre Tochter…"<p>

Vier verdrehte die Augen und sackte in sich zusammen.

„Was ist mit ihr?" rief Asuka, stieß Kaji zur Seite, sprang über den leeren Untersuchungstisch und kniete sich neben Vier.

„Schockzustand." diagnostizierte Akagi. „Dana… Eikyu…" Sie wartete, bis ihre Assistentin ebenfalls den Raum betreten und zu ihr gekommen war. „Bringt sie in einen der Beobachtungsräume der Krankenstation und besorgt ihr etwas zum Anziehen. Vier darf den Raum dann nicht verlassen, bis ich eine Freigabe erteile."

„Ja, Doktor Akagi", bestätigten die beiden Ayanamis.

„Sie ist doch keine Gefangene! Vier hat geholfen, die Soldaten zurückzuschlagen. Und sie hat Jörgi und Maya gerettet…"

Ritsuko packte Asukas Oberarme, registrierte unterbewusst die kräftigen Muskeln – wenn die Rothaarige wollte, konnte sie sie wahrscheinlich unangespitzt in den Boden stampfen.  
>„Asuka, Vier wurde nicht irrtümlich hier eingeliefert. Die Sanitäter vor Ort und ein Arzt haben alle bestätigt, dass sie tot war. Bis ich eine Erklärung dafür habe, kann ich sie nicht frei herumlaufen lassen."<p>

„Sie hatte Angst vor Ihnen."

Ein Schatten fiel über Ritsukos Gesicht. Nur allzu gut erinnerte sie an die alten Aufzeichnungen der Sicherheitskameras, die nach dem Iruel-Zwischenfall wieder aufgetaucht waren – Aufzeichnungen, wie ihre Mutter den ersten Ayanami-Klon tötete und sich dann selbst das Leben nahm. Und mit derselben Intensität spürte sie die Schuld, welche ihre Mutter auf sich geladen und ihrer Tochter hinterlassen hatte.  
>„Vielleicht zu Recht…" flüsterte Akagi. „Vielleicht zu Recht…"<p>

*** NGE ***

Mit regungslosem Gesicht beobachtete Akagi Vier durch die Trennscheibe des Beobachtungsraumes. Die Scheibe war nur von einer Seite aus durchsichtig und auf der anderen Seite verspiegelt.  
>Neben Akagi stand mit ebenso ausdruckslosem Gesicht Eikyu, während Ryoji Kaji an der Wand lehnte.<p>

Die Einrichtung des Beobachtungsraumes entsprach einem gewöhnlichen Krankenzimmer mit einem Bett, einem Schränkchen, einem schmalen Tisch und einem Stuhl. Vier trug nun einen weiß-grau gestreiften Krankenhauspyjama und Pantoffeln. Sie wanderte ruhelos im Raum herum.

„Ihr Verhalten ist völlig atypisch."  
>Ritsuko wandte sich Kaji zu.<br>„Sie tigert im Raum herum wie ein eingesperrtes Tier."

„Für mich sieht es eher aus, als hätte sie zu viel Energie und müsste diese dringend abbauen – vielleicht ein Hinweis auf den Grund ihrer wundersamen Auferstehung?"

„Kaji…"

„Sie war tot. Da war kein Puls mehr, keine Atmung, nichts. Tot, Ritsuko…"

„Ich glaube dir ja."

„… und dennoch geht sie nun im Nebenraum auf und ab. Das verstehe, wer will…"

„Ich warte das Ergebnis der Blutuntersuchungen ab. Und dann steht ein Ganzkörperscan auf dem Programm. Vielleicht ist die Erklärung ganz einfach und wir finden ein S2-Organ bei ihr. Oder Gendo hat uns ein Kuckucksei ins Nest gelegt oder…"

„Doktor Akagi, es ist möglich, dass die Vierte ähnlich genetisch verändert wurde wie die Zweite und die Dritte", erklärte Eikyu mit der typisch-ausdrucklosen Ayanamistimme und ohne den Blick von ihrer Schwester zu nehmen.

„Aber derartige regenerative Fähigkeiten würden eine umfassende Umschreibung der DNA-Sequenzen erfordern."  
>Ritsuko seufzte.<br>„Eikyu…"

„Doktor Akagi?"

„Fürchtest du dich vor mir?"

„Nein."  
>Und nach kurzem Zögern fügte die wohl klügste der Schwestern hinzu: „Ich verspüre höchsten Respekt vor Ihnen."<p>

Ein dünnes Lächeln umspielte Akagis Lippen.  
>„Und was empfindest du, wenn du Vier siehst?"<p>

„Ich… Freude über ihre Rückkehr. Verwirrung über ihre Rückkehr. Sie ist anders. Sie ist uns ähnlich, aber nicht ganz. Etwas ist anders."

„War das schon vorher so?"

„Nein."

Sie beobachteten, wie die Zimmertür geöffnet wurde und eine Schwester einen Wagen hereinrollte mit einem Tablett, dieses auf den Tisch stellte und ein paar Worte sagte, ehe sie mit dem Wagen den Raum wieder verließ. Hätte Vier diese Gelegenheit nutzen wollen, hätten mehrere Sektion-II-Männer sie aufgehalten.  
>Vier setzte sich zögernd an den Tisch und besah sich das Essen.<p>

„Ausgerichtet an den Ernährungsgewohnheiten und –möglichkeiten des Second Child. Vier weist Spuren von Unterernährung auf. Sie hat die letzten Wochen seit der Schlacht wahrscheinlich kaum etwas gegessen – und falls sie ein S2-Organ oder ähnliches besitzt, muss es durch Kalorienzufuhr angetrieben werden, um in einem solchen Maß regenerativ tätig werden zu können", dozierte Akagi. „Eikyu, kannst du etwas… irgendetwas wahrnehmen, das auf ein S2-Organ hinweist?"

„Nein, Doktor Akagi. Da ist kein Lied."

„Lied?" fragte Kaji.

„Die Ayanamis nehmen die Anwesenheit eines aktiven S2-Organs als Klangfolge wahr, wie einen eigenen Herzschlag im Hintergrund", erklärte Akagi.

„Das ist… korrekt."  
>Es schien, als wollte Eikyu mehr sagen, sich aber dagegen entschied.<p>

„Dann müsste es bei den ganzen Experimenten, die du mit Teilen des Engel-S2-Organs machst, ja nur so donnern in ihren Ohren…"

Ritsuko blickte Kaji überrascht an.  
>„Soweit… - Eikyu, ist das korrekt?"<p>

„Nein. Wir vernehmen nur die Melodie der älteren Schwester, des Third Child und EVANGELION-Einheit-01."

„Und… sonst nichts? – Weder von der Vierten, noch von anderswoher?"

„Nein."

„Ein aktives S2-Organ in einem Lebewesen?" bot Kaji eine Korrektur von Ritsukos These an. Dann sah er auf die Uhr. „Gleich Mitternacht. Hast du morgen nicht einiges auf dem Plan?"

„Ja… Der erste Synchronisationstest von Shinji-kun und Rei mit den MAGI… da Peters ausfällt, werde ich ihn mit Doktor Soryu und Doktor Ikari wohl allein durchziehen. Und sollte eine Synchronisation zustande kommen, läuft sofort Phase 2 an und wir schicken ein Rettungskommando in die virtuelle Realität."

„Wen hast du auserkoren?"

„Nagisa und Hikari. – Lass deine Leute Vier im Auge behalten."

„Geht klar."

„Ich sehe noch nach Leutnant Peters. – Eikyu."  
>Ihre Assistentin im Schlepp verließ Ritsuko den Raum und wechselte über die Treppe in das nächsttiefere Stockwerk über.<br>„In welches Zimmer hat man ihn gebracht?"

Eikyu überprüfte ihre Notizen, nannte die Zimmernummer.

Akagi steuerte das betreffende Krankenzimmer an, klopfte kurz und trat dann ein.

Der Raum war recht voll. Da war einmal der junge Leutnant, der in seinem Bett lag, den Oberkörper in blütenweiße Verbände gewickelt, soweit die Lage der Bettdecke dies zu sehen erlaubte. Sein rechter Arm endete auf Höhe des Handgelenks in einem bandagierten Stumpf. Neben dem Bett saß Maya und hielt seine linke Hand, während auf der anderen Seite Asuka an der Wand lehnte und Doktor Soryu auf dem Tischchen saß.

„Was ist das denn hier für ein Auflauf?" fragte Ritsuko leise und sorgte dafür, dass die Hälfte der Anwesenden zusammenzuckte.

„Wie geht es Vier?" fragte Asuka sogleich.

„Sie ist wieder auf den Beinen und unter Beobachtung. – Doktor Soryu, ich brauche Sie morgen Vormittag im Testcenter. – Und du solltest dich ebenfalls bereithalten, Asuka, und das heißt, dass du Schlaf benötigst."

„Komm, Asuka, Doktor Akagi hat Recht. Leutnant Peters ist auf dem Weg der Besserung und deiner Freundin geht es auch besser." Kyoko stand auf und winkte ihre Tochter zu sich. „Lassen wir ihm etwas Ruhe."

„Ich komme morgen wieder, Jörgi."

Peters hob schwach die linke Hand und nickte, ehe er die Finger wieder in Mayas Hände zurückfallen ließ.

Akagi wartete, bis die Soryus den Raum geräumt hatten.  
>„Wie geht es Ihnen, Leutnant?"<p>

„Besch…eiden. Bekomme nur schlecht Luft, bin eingewickelt wie eine Mumie. Und irgendwie vermisse ich meine Hand."

„Ich habe Ihre Hand bereits ins Genlabor bringen lassen, ein Bad in einer regenerativen LCL-Lösung sollte das Gewebe an der Schnittstelle soweit wieder herstellen, dass sie angenäht werden kann. Und sollte das nicht klappen, besteht immer noch die Option einer kybernetischen Hand."

„Senpai, Kommandant Fuyutsuki hat mich vom Dienst befreit, aber Sie brauchen doch sicher Hilfe morgen bei den Versuchen mit der Synchronverbindung…"

„Maya, du ruhst dich erst einmal aus. Und du sprichst morgen mit Doktor Jamal – und Sie auch, Leutnant Peters."

Peters blickte zu dem Infusionsgalgen neben seinem Bett.  
>„Ich weiß nicht, was in dem Beutel drin ist, aber die Schmerzmittel schlagen gut an… Doktor Akagi, sollte es irgendwelche Komplikationen geben, befindet sich im Datensicherungskasten alles für den Notfall – ein vorbereitetes Schnellstartprogramm, das auf Asuka ausgerichtet ist, eine Notabschaltungssequenz, um die Kinder möglichst schonend aus der virtuellen Realität zu holen, und ein paar andere Spielsachen." Sein Atem ging stoßhaft und er hatte sichtlich Mühe, die Augen offenzuhalten. „Asuka ist bereit."<p>

„Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, Leutnant – für Sie lautet die oberste Priorität, wieder gesund zu werden."

„Der Arzt sagte etwas von sechs Stunden, bis der Knochenkleber die Rippen wieder gerichtet hat – ich habe nicht alles mitbekommen."

„Die bioorganische Masse, die benutzt wurde, hält die Knochenstücke zusammen und regt die Knorpelproduktion an, neue Knochenmasse ersetzt dann die Klebemasse."

„Ah ja…"  
>Einen Moment lang sah es aus, als würde er wegdriften, doch dann öffnete er noch einmal die Augen.<br>„Der Bastard ist tot, oder?"

„Ja."

„Schade."

„Nun, er hätte uns sicher einige Antworten geben können…"

„Geben Sie Major Kaji bitte die folgenden Informationen weiter: Der Unbekannte sprach Arabisch. Wahrscheinlich ein extremistischer Moslem. Ich habe versucht, ihn mit einem Zitat aus dem Koran abzulenken, was ihn ziemlich in Rage versetzt hat."

„Das würde uns noch fehlen… Machtstreben verstehe ich, aber religiösen Extremismus?"

„Doktor Akagi, ich wurde von katholischen Nonnen großgezogen – ich glaube an einen rächenden Gott. Und ich hoffe, der Kerl schmort in der Hölle."

„Leutnant, ich möchte, dass Sie sich eines immer vor Augen halten – was Sie heute getan haben… und welche Schmerzen und Verluste Sie erlitten haben… es war nicht umsonst. Sie haben das Ihre getan, um der besten Assistentin das Leben zu retten, die ich je gehabt hatte."

Peters schloss die Augen.  
>„Müde… Maya, du musst hier nicht ausharren und dir mein Schnarchen anhören."<p>

„Geh schlafen, Maya."  
>Ritsukos Stimme hatte zugleich einen fürsorglichen und einen befehlenden Unterton.<p>

„Ja. Ich… ich komme wieder…"

„Mal sehen, was die hier zum Essen kredenzen, vielleicht musst du mir etwas aus der Messe hereinschmuggeln."

„Sicher…"

Peters wartete, bis Maya zögernd den Raum verlassen hatte, ehe er halblaut flüsterte: „Ich würde es wieder tun."

„Ich weiß – und ich zähle darauf, Leutnant."

**2. Zwischenspiel  
><strong>

Eigentlich unterstand Matsuo Suzuhara die Forschung am S2-Organ des Engels Shamsiel. Damit hatte er den Posten als Abteilungsleiter der S2-Forschung übernommen, den bis zur Schlacht um das Hauptquartier sein Vater innegehabt hatte, mit dem er bis zu dessen Tod zusammengearbeitet hatte. Tojis Vater war studierter Genetiker – und damit in den Fußstapfen seines Vater gefolgt -, hatte aber nie eine Doktorarbeit geschrieben. Das Bedürfnis, Geld zu verdienen, war vorrangig gewesen als Vater zweier Kinder, auch und besonders nach dem Tod seiner Frau kurz nach Maris Geburt. Hinsichtlich seiner Kinder machte er sich bei Toji keine Illusionen – sein Sohn würde kaum eines Tages eine Wissenschaftlerlaufbahn einschlagen, wie er es sich insgeheim gewünscht hätte -, doch bei Mari standen noch alle Möglichkeiten offen. Obwohl er keinen akademischen Grad besaß, genoss Matsuo Suzuhara den Respekt der meisten seiner Kollegen – auch der Doktortitelträger – als Koryphäe auf seinem Gebiet. Allerdings war ihm auch klar, dass manch einer davon sich eher als für den Posten des Abteilungsleiter geeignet sah und Matsuos Aufstieg nur mit seiner Kronprinzenstellung als Sohn des alten Doktor Suzuhara begründete, auch wenn der junge Suzuhara sich eigentlich jeden Tag aufs Neue gegenüber seinem strengen Vater hatte beweisen müssen.  
>Wiegesagt, eigentlich war Suzuhara für die S2-Forschung tätig und überwachte die etwa vier Dutzend gleichzeitig durchgeführten Versuchsreihen an Fragmenten des Organs. Doch an diesem Abend suchte ihn Doktor Akagi in Begleitung ihrer Assistentin Eikyu auf und übertrug ihm vorübergehend zusätzlich die Aufsicht über die LCL-Labore, da sie davon ausging, in den nächsten Tagen mit Operation: Schlafwandler beschäftigt zu sein. Als Vater Toji Suzuharas, des Sixth Child, war Matsuo grob über dieses Unterfanges informiert und hatte die Teilnahme seines Sohnes abgesegnet; einerseits voll des schweren Herzen ob der Sorge um seinen Ältesten, andererseits aber auch voller Stolz auf Toji. Und Akagi übergab ihm persönlich eine Kühlbox mit der Anweisung, den Inhalt in eine regenerative LCL-Lösung zu legen. Angesichts der Umstände konnte Matsuo eins und eins zusammenzählen und kam zu dem Ergebnis, dass die Kühlbox organisches Gewebe enthalten musste, das nicht nur erhalten, sondern nach Möglichkeit <em>aktiviert<em> werden sollte – das LCL war in Grenzen imstande, eigentlich absterbendes Gewebe wieder zu beleben und sogar zu regenerieren.  
>Dass der Behälter eine menschliche Hand enthielt, entrang Suzuhara dann aber doch ein Ächzen. Mit einer Greifzange beförderte er die Hand in einen gläsernen, LCL-gefüllten Zylinder und beobachtete mit morbider Faszination, wie die abgetrennte Hand sich langsam in der Flüssigkeit um ihre Achse drehte, während sie zum Boden des Behälters sank. Die Trennstelle wirkte nachbearbeitet, als wäre sie von einer Art Klinge erzeugt und dann von einer anderen geglättet worden, die seltsam glasiertes Gewebe nachträglich entfernt hatte. Suzuhara fand in der Box einen Aufkleber mit der Aufschrift „1st Lt. J. Peters, Hand, rechts" zusammen mit dem heutigen Datum. Er brachte den Aufkleber an einer Stelle des Zylinders an, an der er auch wieder rückstandslos entfernt werden konnte. Der Name kam ihm bekannt vor, doch er konnte ihn nicht einordnen – sicher einer der Offiziere, die vor fast zwei Wochen aus den diversen NERV-Zweigstellen eingetroffen waren…<br>Suzuhara überprüfte die Sättigungswerte der LCL-Lösung, trug die Zahlen in das Protokoll ein und verließ dann das, während der Nacht nicht weiter benutzte Labor, um seine Schicht zu beenden und nach Hause zu gehen – auch wenn in seinem Fall dies bedeutete, dass er die Suite im Trakt für VIP-Unterkünfte aufsuchte, in der er mit seinen Kindern wohnte, bis adäquater Wohnraum in der Stadt verfügbar war. Er hoffte nur, diesen Abend seinen Sohn nicht wieder aus der Nachbarsuite holen zu müssen, in der die Horaki-Schwestern untergebracht waren…

*** NGE ***

Eine VIP-Suite war auch Yui Ikari angeboten worden, doch diese hatte eine einfache Unterkunft in der Nähe des Krankenlagers ihres Sohnes vorgezogen. Nachdem dieser aber nun zuerst in ein anderes Zimmer und dann mit der ebenfalls schlafenden Rei Ayanami zusammengelegt worden war, hatte Unruhe von ihr Besitz ergriffen. Sie hatte es nicht lange in dem Bereitschaftsraum ausgehalten, in dem ihr ein Schlafquartier zugewiesen worden war. Auch der Aufenthalt im Zimmer ihres Sohnes beunruhigte sie mehr als erforderlich – sie musste nur Rei Ayanami ins Gesicht sehen, um vor der Frage zu stehen, ob sie die Verbindung zwischen Shinji und dem Klonmädchen wirklich gutheißen konnte, schließlich hatte letzteres starke Ähnlichkeit mit ihr selbst und kannte sie genug Einzelheiten über Projekt: R, um besorgt zu sein.  
>Ihr Sorge und Unruhe trieben sie an einen Ort, den sie eigentlich hatte meiden wollen – das Büro des Kommandanten. Kozo Fuyutsuki, den man dort fast zu jeder Tages- und Nachtzeit antreffen konnte, war nicht minder überrascht, Yui hatte aber nur abgewunken und ihn gebeten, ihr Zutritt zur Unterkunft ihres verstorbenen Mannes im Hauptquartier, sowie Einblick in eine Aufstellung seiner persönlichen Sachen zu verschaffen. Ihre weiteren Nachforschungen führten sie in einen Lagerraum, wohin Leutnant Makoto Hyuga sie begleitete, und dort zu einer verstaubten Kiste. Hyuga öffnete die Kiste auf ihre Bitte ihn und trat dann zurück. Sie zögerte, stellte ihre Motivation in Frage, beugte sich dann doch über die Kiste, welche alle persönlichen Dinge enthielt, die noch aus ihrem ersten Leben erhalten waren – sorgfältig zusammengelegte Kleidungsstücke, ein paar Bücher, eine kleine Schatulle mit Schmuck und schließlich ein großes Stück orangen, schwarzabgesetzten Stoffes. Als sie ihn ausrollte und probeweise anhielt, schnappte Hyuga nach Luft angesichts der allerersten PlugSuit, die jemals angefertigt worden war…<p>

*** NGE ***

Die Flugkontrolle von Dubai fing nur stark verzerrte Notrufe auf. Spätere Nachbearbeitungen würden ergeben, dass eines der Triebwerke von UN-Flug-20114 Feuer gefangen hätte und es mehrere andere Probleme an Bord gegeben hätte, ehe die Maschine, welche in Dubai Zwischenlandung machen und Material und mehrere Personen mit dem Flugziel Tokio-3 aufnehmen sollte, sich in einen Feuerball verwandelte und über unbewohntem Gebiet niederging. Laut Passagierliste sollte sich auch eine gewisse Professor Doktor Dorothea Myers an Bord befunden haben – nur traf diese etwa zeitgleich in einem Gebäude ein, welches an die Paläste aus 1001 Nacht erinnerte, das Gesicht hinter einem feinen Schleier verhüllt und mehrere Träger im Schlepptau, welche Koffer und Materialkisten in einen Seitentrakt schleppten.  
>Ein kleiner, schmaler Mann mit schütterem, schwarzem Haar in einem Nadelstreifenanzug kam Myers mit ausgebreiteten Armen entgegen und hieß sie willkommen…<p>

**Vorschau:**

Es heißt, dass die besten Pläne die Begegnung mit der Realität nicht überleben. Ist Operation Schlafwandler wirklich so ungefährlich, wie Doktor Akagi hofft? – Oder sorgen andere Mächte dafür, dass die Unkenrufe sich bewahrheiten?  
>Was hat es mit Vier und Shamsiels S2-Organ auf sich? Welche Ziele verfolgt Myers? Wird es gelingen, die Schläfer aufzuwecken? – Und was könnte ihnen in die wache Welt folgen…<br>*Eine Messerklinge schneidet durch den Hintergrund, eine Hand verbreitert den Riss. Die Wahnsinnige Asuka (mit zwei intakten Augen) sieht mit starrem Blick durch den Spalt.*  
>"Und ich bin auch dabei..."<p>

**Abspann:  
><strong>(Bring Me To Life lyrics)

How can you see into my eyes like open doors?

Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb

Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold

Until you find it there and lead it back home

Wake me up

(Wake me up inside)

I can't wake up

(Wake me up inside)

Save me

(Call my name and save me from the dark)

Wake me up

(Bid my blood to run)

I can't wake up

(Before I come undone)

Save me

(Save me from the nothing I've become)

Now that I know what I'm without

You can't just leave me

Breathe into me and make me real

Bring me to life

Wake me up

(Wake me up inside)

I can't wake up

(Wake me up inside)

Save me

(Call my name and save me from the dark)

Wake me up

(Bid my blood to run)

I can't wake up

(Before I come undone)

Save me

(Save me from the nothing I've become)

[ From: . ]

I've been living a lie

There's nothing inside

Bring me to life

Frozen inside without your touch

Without your love, darling

Only you are the life among the dead

All this time, I can't believe I couldn't see

Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me

I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems

Got to open my eyes to everything

Without thought, without voice, without a soul

Don't let me die here

There must be something more

Bring me to life

Wake me up

(Wake me up inside)

I can't wake up

(Wake me up inside)

Save me

(Call my name and save me from the dark)

Wake me up

(Bid my blood to run)

I can't wake up

(Before I come undone)

Save me

(Save me from the nothing I've become)

I've been living a lie

There's nothing inside

Bring me to life 

**Anmerkungen des Autors:  
><strong>In diesem Kapitel habe ich zwei Mal dazu angesetzt, einen meiner eigenen Charaktere umzubringen – aber Jörg Peters wehrt sich… noch…  
>Wenn ich mit dem Schreiben beginne, habe ich in der Regel ein Ziel. Meist ist dies zu Beginn nur ein Bild oder eine Szene, auf die ich dann hinarbeitete. Dabei entsteht langsam ein Gerüst weiterer Szenen, vielleicht auch nur Textstellen, die dann ihrerseits wachsen und zusammenfinden. Kern von Block 2, der Überleitung, war beispielsweise ursprünglich die Ohrfeige, welche Hikari Asuka gibt.<br>Im vorliegenden Abschnitt greife ich die permanente Synchronverbindung auf, die ich Shinji und Rei seit den Vorbereitungen auf den Israfel-Zwillingsengel angedichtet habe. Und ich stelle Weichen für den nächsten größeren Handlungskomplex. Mit Doktor Jamal taucht ein neuer Nebendarsteller auf – ich muss aufpassen, dass die Truppe nicht zu unübersichtlich wird, der Haufen Ayanamis ist schon arg grenzwertig…


	4. Block 2 Teil 2 Phantome

**Phantome**  
><strong>(Dream a little dream of me)<strong>

**Teil 2**

**Vorspann: Cruel Angel's Thesis Director's Edit Version**

**Kapitel 08 – Das Wispern von Engeln**

Ritsuko Akagis Tag begann eigentlich viel zu früh – die Ereignisse des vergangenen Abends hatten sie bis nach Mitternacht auf den Beinen gehalten. Irgendwann hatte sie aber dann doch ihre Räume im Hauptquartier aufgesucht. Dabei handelte es sich um ein Quartier aus drei Räumen: einem Aufenthalts- und Arbeitsraum, in dem ein Sofa und ein mit Fachliteratur wohlgefülltes Bücherregal standen, sowie ein Unterschränkchen, auf dem eine Kaffeemaschine stand, dazu kamen der übliche Stuhl und der hochklappbare Schreibtisch – war letzterer heruntergeklappt, war es eigentlich nicht mehr möglich, sich in dem Raum zu rühren; von diesem Aufenthaltsraum gingen zwei schmale Schiebetüren ab, die eine führte in ein winziges Bad mit Toilette, Waschbecken und Duschkabine, die andere in einen nur wenig größeren Schlafraum.  
>Ritsuko war gleich nach Betreten ihres Quartiers im Bad verschwunden, hatte geduscht und sich dann schlafen gelegt. Dass Eikyu sich auf dem Sofa zusammengerollt hatte, hatte Akagi beiläufig registriert, doch es war nicht das erste Mal, dass ihre Assistentin den Weg zu der Zimmerflucht scheute, in dem die Ayanamis untergebracht waren. Kurz hatte Ritsuko sich noch mit der Wohnsituation und Professors Fuyutsukis Ankündigung baldiger Änderungen beschäftigt, war dann aber eingeschlafen. Seit ihrer Studienzeit hatte sie sich angewöhnt, sich ihre Schlafphasen zu holen, wenn es die Zeit gestattete, so dass sie auch mit mehreren kurzen Pausen über den Tag kam, vorausgesetzt, sie verfügte über hinreichende Stimulanzien in Form von Kaffee. Ähnlich wie viele ihrer Mitarbeiter und Untergebenen deckte sie sich mit Arbeit ein und kam eigentlich nicht aus dem Hauptquartier heraus, allerdings würde sie es weit von sich weisen, durch den Armeeangriff traumatisiert zu sein, wie manch anderer. Vielleicht hatte sie für sich selbst eine Reihe von Pflichten aufgestellt, die es zu erfüllen galt. Ganz vorne stand ihre persönliche Buße an den Kindern, den Piloten, die sie nach Gendos Wünschen in Gefahr gebracht hatte, wie auch den Ayanamis, für deren Existenz sie mitverantwortlich war. Das Dumme an ihrer Situation war nur, dass sie eigentlich keine Ahnung hatte, wie sie dies angehen sollte – so war es schlussendlich gelungen, Asuka aus EVA-02 zu befreien, doch im Gegenzug waren mit Hikari Horaki und Toji Suzuhara neue Piloten rekrutiert worden und machte Asuka keine Anstalten, aus ihren Erfahrungen eine Lehre zu ziehen und so viel Entfernung wie möglich zwischen sich und allem, was zum EVANGELION-Projekt gehörte, zu bringen. Und auch hinsichtlich der Ayanamis war die Situation nicht wirklich besser, sie hatte zwar die gesetzliche Vormundschaft für die gut drei Dutzend Klonmädchen übernommen, um sie schützen zu können, ließ aber dennoch zu, dass sie alltägliche Abläufe bei NERV integriert wurden und griff sogar selbst für diese Ressource zurück. So beschäftigte sie im Schlaf der Gedanke, dass sie keine geeignete Erziehungsperson und erst recht kein gutes Vorbild für die Schwestern war. Als Folge war sie nicht wirklich ausgeruht, als um halb sechs der Wecker verkündete, dass die Nacht vorbei war.<br>Mechanisch stand sie auf und zog einen Satz frischer Kleidung an, während sie die abgelegten Sachen des Vortages kurz überprüfte, ob sie auch alles aus den Taschen genommen hatte, und dann in den Wäschebehälter stopfte, der alle drei Tage geleert und in die Wäscherei gebracht wurde.  
>Eikyu war bereits auf und hatte ebenfalls die Sachen gewechselt. Akagi vermutete, dass das kurzsichtige Klonmädchen sich auch im Hinblick auf ihre Schlafeigenschaften auf sie prägte. Ritsuko murmelte einen Morgengruß, ging kurz ins Bad und stellte beim Blick in den Spiegel fest, dass es bald wieder an der Zeit war, dass sie sich die Haare färben musste – das Hellblond begann herauszuwachsen.<br>„Eikyu, wie sieht unser Plan für heute aus?" fragte sie, während sie sich die Zähne putzte.

Papier raschelte, dann begann ihre Assistentin vorzulesen:  
>„8 Uhr – Testcenter – erste Synchrontests mit dem First und Third Child. Bei Gelingen Anlauf der Operation Schlafwandler, ansonsten Einpegeln der Synchronverbindung.<br>12 Uhr – Termin mit Matsuo Suzuhara.  
>13 Uhr – Besuch der Krankenstation.<br>14 Uhr – weitere Versuchsläufe mit den EXOs.  
>17 Uhr – Terminiertes Eintreffen Doktor Myers' im Hauptquartier."<p>

Ritsuko sah auf die Uhr.  
>„Kurz nach sechs… Du solltest noch etwas schlafen, Eikyu, ich muss in meinem Büro wohl noch für Ordnung sorgen…"<p>

„Sie benötigen Nahrung, Doktor Akagi."

Ritsuko hob eine Augenbraue ob der unerwarteten Widerworte, die bei einer Ayanami fast schon an offenen Protest grenzten. Eikyu senkte den Blick, wich ihrem Blick aus.

„Ein Kaffee wäre wohl nicht schlecht."  
>Sie sah zu ihrer Kaffeemaschine und der leeren Glaskanne.<br>„Aber ich kann mir auch im Büro einen kochen."

„Würden Sie mich in die Offiziersmesse begleiten?"

„Wozu?"

„Sie benötigen mehr nur Kaffee. Akagi-sama, Sie betreiben Raubbau mit ihrem Körper."

„Hm… Ich wusste ja, dass du durchaus zu eigenständigen Äußerungen neigst, aber nun bin ich doch überrascht."

„Bitte."

„Gut, gehen wir."  
>Akagi warf sich ihren Laborkittel über und übernahm die Führung.<p>

*** NGE ***

Ritsuko registrierte, dass im hinteren Teil der Offiziersmesse die Tische zu einem großen, abgerundeten W zusammengeschoben waren, an dem die anderen Klone saßen – außer der Vierten, die sich immer noch unter Beobachtung auf der Krankenstation befand. Zwischen ihren Tabletts mit Tellern, Besteck und Trinkbechern standen Schalen mit Brot und Obst, sowie zahlreiche Schälchen mit Marmeladen. So ziemlich allen Ayanamis war gemein, dass sie nur pflanzliche Fette verdauen konnten, während der Verzehr von Fleisch, Fisch oder tierischem Eiweiß quasi einer Freifahrkarte in den medizinischen Track gleichkam. Akagi vermisste auch die Drei, jene drei Ayanamis, die zumindest äußerlich Fünfjährigen entsprechen. – Und in der Mitte des Querbalkens dieses W waren zwei Plätze frei.  
>Akagi zögerte.<br>„Was wird das…?"

„Bitte, kommen Sie, Akagi-sama. Meine Schwestern möchten Ihnen etwas mitteilen."

„Du hast mich also hergelockt?"

„Ja. Verzeihung."

„Na gut, sehen wir es uns an. Ich hole mir nur einen Kaffee…"

„Es ist für alles gesorgt."

Ritsuko sah auf Eikyus Fingerzeig hin den großen Kaffeepott an dem zentraleren der beiden Plätze und fühlte sich von dem tiefschwarzen Gebräu wie magisch angezogen. Dennoch folgte sie Eikyu eher zögernd zu dem offenbar für sie bestimmten Platz.

Die Ayanamis saßen kerzengerade an ihren Plätzen, die Hände vor sich auf der Tischplatte. Ihre Blicke waren allesamt auf Ritsuko Akagi gerichtet.

Ritsuko erreichte ihren Platz, spürte Unsicherheit und Nervosität.  
>„Guten Morgen." brach sie schließlich die Stille und setzte sich.<p>

Die Klonschwestern erhoben sich gleichzeitig wie auf ein geheimes, einstudiertes Kommando und verbeugten sich.  
>„Guten Morgen, Mutter."<p>

Es war gut, dass Ritsuko bereits saß, aber noch nicht den Kaffeepott in der Hand hatte, sonst hätte sie entweder die Sitzfläche des Stuhles verfehlt oder sich den heißen Kaffee über den Körper gegossen.  
>Die Ayanamis nahmen bereits wieder Platz, doch in Akagis Ohren hallte der Gruß wieder.<br>_Mutter…  
><em>Ein lautes Scheppern holte sie umgehend in die Realität zurück – an der Kaffeemaschine hatte Shigeru Aoba sein Tablett fallen lassen und starrte völlig entgeistert zu ihr hinüber. Ritsuko wurde klar, dass sie wahrscheinlich ebenso verwirrt dreinblickte, zudem stand ihr Mund offen.  
>„Was…"<p>

„Uns wurde mitgeteilt, dass Sie die gesetzliche Vormundschaft für uns übernommen hätten und damit unsere Erziehungsberechtigte sind." Eikyu senkte den Blick. „Haben wir einen Fehler gemacht?"

Ritsuko schaffte es endlich, den Mund zu schließen.  
><em>Mutter…<br>_Ein Beben durchlief ihren Körper, als sie sich der völligen Tragweite dieses Momentes bewusst wurde und was sie sich in ihrem Bedürfnis nach Buße aufgebürdet hatte.  
>„Nein", schaffte sie es noch, klar hervorzubringen, ehe sie zu lachen begann, bis ihr die Luft wegblieb, während die Ayanamis sie sichtlich überrascht anblickten. Als sie sich wieder gefangen hatte, wollte sie noch einen Moment überbrücken, indem sie sich eine Tasse Kaffee eingoss, doch ihre Hände zitterten derart stark, dass sie die Kanne nicht anzuheben wagte. Ayanami Nummer Einhundertsiebenundzwanzig, welche ihr schräg gegenüber saß, übernahm das Einschenken schließlich, während Eikyu zu Akagis Rechten dieser einen Korb mit Sandwiches hinstellte.<br>Ritsuko schluckte, sah in die Runde.  
>„Es… es stimmt, ich bin auf dem Papier für euch verantwortlich. Ich habe Rei… eurer… älteren Schwester… ein Versprechen gegeben. Und ich fühle mich auch euch gegenüber daran gebunden. Aber ihr müsst mich nicht ‚Mutter' nennen, da ich nicht mit euch verwandt bin…"<br>Hastig trank sie einen Schluck Kaffee.

„Sind wir Ihnen zu nahe getreten?" fragte Nummer Vierundneunzig leise von links.

„Es war nicht erwünscht, oder?" hauchte Nummer Einhundertvierzig von schräg vorn.

„Wir haben uns zu viel herausgenommen", wisperte Nummer Zweihunderteinundneunzig.

Aus den Augenwinkeln nahm Akagi die Aufwischaktion an der Kaffeemaschine wahr und dass Aoba immer noch hinüberstarrte – und dass er nicht allein dabei war. Der Gruß der Ayanamis schien eine Lawine losgetreten zu haben.  
>Ritsuko schlug mit der flachen Hand auf die Tischplatte. Schlagartig wurde es ruhig um sie herum.<br>„Ich sagte, ihr müsst mich nicht ‚Mutter' nennen – wenn ihr es nicht wollt. Aber wenn ihr glaubt, dass ich diesem Titel gerecht werden kann…"  
>Sie blickte in die Runde.<br>_Ritsuko Akagi, Leitender Wissenschaftlicher Offizier der UN-Organisation NERV, sechs Doktortitel, Anfang Dreißig, alleinerziehende Mutter von fast vierzig, äußerlich völlig identischen Kindern…  
><em>Akagi stellte ihre Kaffeetasse gerade noch rechtzeitig ab, ehe der nächste Lachkrampf durch ihren Körper bebte.

*** NGE ***

Um acht Uhr morgens nahm das Testcenter wieder den Betrieb auf.  
>Doktor Akagi ließ die Anlagen hochfahren und Testplug-1 bereitmachen. Der Plug war in den letzten Tagen zu einem Zweisitzer umgerüstet worden. In einer stillen Prozession begleiteten die Ayanamis die Rollliegen mit Shinji Ikari und Rei Ayanami von der Krankenstation ins Testcenter. Ritsuko war froh, dass die muskelentspannenden Medikamente bei den beiden angeschlagen hatten, so dass möglich gewesen war, sie voneinander zu trennen.<br>Als die beiden Schläfer in der Halle des Testcenters eintrafen, nahmen zwei Ayanamis zuerst den in eine Decke eingewickelten Shinji Ikari und trugen ihn vorsichtig ins Innere des Plugs, wo den ansonsten nackten Jungen in den vorderen Sitz schnallten – Akagi wollte selbst die minimalen Interferenzen durch den Stoff der PlugSuits vermeiden, sah man davon ab, dass die Anzüge eigentlich nicht dazu gefertigt worden waren, sie Bewusstlosen oder Schlafenden anzulegen. Sie verließen die Kapsel mit der Decke und eine weitere Gruppe brachte Rei Ayanami ins Innere.

„Wir haben ein Problem", vermeldete Zweihundertvierundsechzig über den Kapselfunk.

„Berichte."  
>Akagi spürte Adrenalin in sich hochwallen.<p>

Statt Worten erfolgte eine Aktivierung der Bildübertragung – auf dem kleinen Bildschirm des Terminals war Shinjis nackter, von dem Kreuzgurt gehaltener Oberkörper zu sehen, der Kopf war mit einem Kinngurt an der Rückenlehne fixiert. Um besagte Rückenlehne herum hatten aber zwei blasse Arme gegriffen und hielten ihn nun von hinten umarmt.

„Die ältere Schwester hat unvermittelt auf die Nähe des Third Child reagiert."

Ritsuko seufzte.  
>„Sichert sie, so gut es geht – und befestigt die Verstärkerclips."<p>

„Verstanden."

Kurz darauf verließen die letzten beiden Ayanamis die Kapsel. Während ihre Schwester ihren, zum Teil selbstgewählten Aufgaben nachgingen, blieb Eikyu im Kontrollraum.  
>„Oka-san, werden Sie die ältere Schwester wecken können?"<p>

Akagi war nicht die einzige, die bei der Anrede zusammenzuckte.  
><em>Mutter…<br>_- Aber sie gewöhnte sich langsam daran.  
>„Ich hoffe es. Die beiden haben sich genug ausgeschlafen."<br>Ritsuko wagte ein aufmunterndes Lächeln.  
>Bei ihr im Kontrollraum waren zudem die Technikerinnen Agano, Ooi und Mogami, sowie Doktor Soryu. Ritsuko hatte mehrere Mitarbeiter sehr kurzfristig aus dem Urlaub zurückbeordert, um das Testcenter angemessen bemannen zu können. Akagi vermisste in diesem Moment fast schon schmerzlich die anderen beiden Experten, die in den letzten Tagen an Projekt Schlafwandler gearbeitet hatten und die sich beide auf der Krankenstation befanden. Über das MAGI-System hatte sie den Behandlungsstatus Nakamuras und Peters' abgefragt. Nakamura hatte die Operation und die Nacht überstanden, so dass die Wahrscheinlichkeit gut anstieg, dass er sich erholen würde. Bei Peters würde gegen Mittag der fixierende Verband gelöst werden, den Erfahrungswerten nach verhärtete der bioorganische Klebstoff, mit dem seine Rippen wieder verbunden worden waren, binnen sechs Stunden. Mit etwas Glück konnte ihm dann am morgigen Tag die revitalisierte Hand wieder angenäht werden – Akagi hoffte, dass die Nervenverbindungen durch das LCL genug regeneriert werden konnten, dass der Vorgang möglichst wenig Spuren hinterlassen würde. Dennoch hätte sie zumindest den Leutnant jetzt gerne an einem der Terminals gehabt – und Maya ebenfalls, aber ihre frühere Assistentin hatte am vorherigen Abend einfach nicht so gewirkt, als wäre sie gegenwärtig sonderlich belastungsfähig.<br>„Mit Vorbereitungsphase beginnen", gab Ritsuko das Startzeichen.

„LCL-Einleitung beginnt", bestätigte Mogami.

Akagi tippte sich gegen das rechte Ohr und aktivierte ihr Headset.  
>„Zentrale, seid ihr da?"<p>

„Höre dich laut und deutlich, Ritsuko", drang Misato Katsuragis Stimme aus dem Ohrstecker.

„Während der folgenden Tests kann es – wie besprochen – zu Leistungsabfällen im Rechnerverbund kommen. Die Notsysteme stehen bereit, um auszugleichen."

„Ja, ja, das hat mir Aoba auch eben erklärt."

„Dann muss ich mich ja nicht unnötig wiederholen."

„Fuyutsuki hat Kaji und mich gerade darüber unterrichtet, dass UN-Flug-20114 irgendwo über der arabischen Wüste oder so abgestürzt sei. Die Suche nach Überlebenden läuft noch."

Akagi lief es eiskalt den Rücken hinunter.  
>„Dann kann ich wohl einen Termin für heute streichen…"<p>

„So ähnlich hat Kaji sich auch ausgedrückt. Aber ihr könntet stattdessen mir erzählen, was da läuft. – Und jetzt sieh zu, dass du Shinji-kun wachbekommst, ja? Wir achten hier schon auf deine Kisten, sollte einer der MAGI heißlaufen, bekommt er eine Ladung aus dem Feuerlöscher!"

„Untersteh dich, Colonel Katsuragi!"  
>Sie musste nicht das kurze Lachen hören, um zu wissen, dass Misato einen Scherz gemacht hatte.<p>

„Eins noch – Aoba hat mir da eine Räuberpistole erzählt, die Ayanamis hätten dich vorhin als ‚Mutter' betitelt."

„Das stimmt."

„Hui… Was ist bloß aus unserem Pakt geworden, uns von Kindern fernzuhalten…"

„Den hast du damals gebrochen, als du Shinji-kun bei dir aufgenommen hast."

„Du übertreibst es aber dafür jetzt ganz schön. Ist dir eigentlich klar, wie es sich das auf deine Heiratschancen auswirkt?"

„Oh, Misato…" seufzte Akagi. „Du bist ein furchtbarer Mensch…"

„Weiß ich! – Und jetzt mach dich an die Arbeit, Frau-mit-den-sechs-Doktortiteln!"  
>Die Verbindung wurde unterbrochen.<p>

Ritsuko ließ sich auf die Lautsprecher in den Umkleidekabinen der Piloten legen und forderte Hikari und Kaworu auf, sich bereit zu halten.

*** NGE ***

In der Zentrale kratzte sich Makoto Hyuga unbewusst am Unterarm. Die Haut war bereits ziemlich gerötet.

*** NGE ***

Als Hikari die Umkleidekabine betrat, blieb sie plötzlich wie erstarrt stehen.  
>Auf der einen Bank saß eine bekannte Gestalt – Asuka Soryu Langley. Das rothaarige Mädchen hatte sein Haar zurückgebunden, so dass nichts die schwarze Augenklappe verdeckte oder genug Schatten warf, um das darum liegende Narbengewebe soweit zu verbergen, dass man es angenehm ignorieren konnte. Und Asuka trug ihre rote PlugSuit, auch wenn Hikari sie noch nie zuvor darin gesehen hatte. Sie saß mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand, hatte ein Bein ausgestreckt und das andere angezogen, wobei sie die Arme um das Knie geschlungen hatte.<p>

„A-Asuka…" stotterte Hikari.

Die Rothaarige sah auf.  
>„Klassensprecherin."<p>

Hikari wagte einen Schritt nach vorn in Richtung ihres Spinds.  
>„Was machst du hier?"<p>

„Warten. Vielleicht werde ich gebraucht."

„Haben sie…"

„Ich hatte gestern Abend mein erstes Synchrontraining. Alles lief wunderbar."  
>Asukas Blick verschleierte sich.<br>„Und dann musste das mit Jörgi passieren…"

„Ich habe gehört, dass Leutnant Peters auf der Krankenstation ist."

„Ja… ich war zu spät. Ich hätte eher handeln müssen. Da lag dieser tote Mann vom Sicherheitsdienst. Ich nahm seine Waffe und… wartete… wartete, dass jemand kam, dass Verstärkung eintraf. Ich hätte gleich reingehen sollen. Dann wäre all das nicht passiert und Vier hätte nicht wieder leiden müssen."

„Ich verstehe nicht… ich weiß nicht ganz, wovon du redest."

Ein trauriges Lächeln umspielte Asukas Lippen.  
>„Ich weiß. Und ich hoffe, dass du es nie verstehen wirst."<br>Sie blickte zur Decke.  
>„Du solltest dich fertigmachen – falls es dir unangenehm ist, gehe ich in den Nebenraum oder auf den Flur."<br>Sie ließ ihr Bein von der Bank rutschen und setzte den Fuß auf den Boden auf.

„N-Nein. Es geht schon."

„Hm… Hikari, glaub mir bitte – wenn ich könnte, würde ich die Uhr zurückdrehen und alles ungeschehen machen."

„Du meinst, was gestern passiert ist… alles."

„Nein, alles. Ich habe so viel falsch gemacht, weil mich meine Wut verzehrt hat. Hätte ich damals etwas gezögert… wäre es mir nicht ausschließlich darum gegangen, den Engel zu besiegen, wäre dir vieles erspart geblieben."

„Oh, das… Asuka, ich erinnere mich an einen Lichtblitz und… Schmerzen… eine Woge, die mich in die Dunkelheit trug… und die sichere Erkenntnis, dass ich nun sterben würde. Und dann war da nichts mehr. Und als ich wieder erwachte, war ich schwach und konnte kaum einen Arm heben, geschweige denn laufen. Ich habe es überlebt." erklärte Hikari mit monotoner Stimme.

„Das ist gut… wenn man es überlebt… wenn man nicht nur wieder… funktioniert, sondern lebt…"

„Ja. – Ich möchte dir glauben, dass du Wiedergutmachung leisten willst, dass es dir leid tut. Ich kann vielleicht nicht vergessen, was du getan hast, aber ich kann es vergeben… aber solltest du uns etwas vorspielen… dann bringe ich dich um."  
>Mit jedem Wort war Hikaris Stimme kälter geworden, bis absolut kein Zweifel mehr bestand, dass sie es vollkommen ernst meinte.<p>

Asuka nickte.  
>„Ich würde dir die geladene Waffe in die Hand drücken", flüsterte sie und schloss ihr Auge, lauschte dem Rascheln von Stoff und dem Zischen, mit dem die Luft aus der PlugSuit gepresst wurde. Dann lächelte sie.<br>„Ich wette, du hast Suzuhara gut im Griff. Ohne eine feste Hand baut der Bursche sicher nur Mist."

Hikari zögerte mit einer Antwort. Sie konnte weder Falschheit, noch Spott in Asukas Stimme spüren.  
>„Manchmal… hat er solche Anwandlungen."<p>

„Jungs sind schon seltsam."

Aus dem Lautsprecher unter der Decke kam Doktor Akagis Aufforderung an Hikari und Kaworu, sich bereit zu halten.

„Ah… es geht los. Viel Glück, Klassensprecherin, rüttel die beiden ´mal kräftig wach, haben doch schon genug vom Unterricht verschlafen."

„Das… das werde ich, Asuka. Und du wartest hier?"

„Ja. Falls ihr Rückendeckung braucht – oder die beiden sich weigern aufzuwachen und ein paar virtuelle Tritte benötigen."

„Doktor Akagi meinte, es könnte keine Komplikationen geben."

„Ihr Wort in Gottes Ohr. Ein guter Freund von mir hat mal Murphys Gesetz so erklärt: _Was schiefgehen kann, geht auch schief. Und je sicherer man sich ist, dass nichts schiefgehen kann, umso größer ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass doch etwas passiert_."

„In was für einer Welt lebt man, wenn man immer mit dem Schlimmsten rechnet?"

„Keine Ahnung… wahrscheinlich in einer Welt, in der einen nichts mehr negativ überraschen kann."

*** NGE ***

„Ich bin gleich zurück", meldete sich Shigeru Aoba bei Colonel Katsuragi ab, diese nickte nur, sah aber nicht von ihren Unterlagen auf, die sie von Kaji erhalten hatte.  
>Aoba verließ die Zentrale und suchte den nächsten Waschraum auf. Dort unterzog er sein Gesicht – insbesondere die Kinnregion – im Spiegel einer gründlichen Betrachtung, konnte aber nichts sehen, was den entsetzlichen Juckreiz begründet hätte, den er verspürte.<p>

*** NGE ***

In der anderen Umkleidekabine saßen Kaworu Nagisa und Toji Suzuhara einander in ihren PlugSuits auf den Sitzbänken gegenüber und starrten Löcher in die Luft.

„Nagisa…"

„Toji?"  
>Im Gegensatz zu dem in Japan aufgewachsenen Suzuhara war Kaworu in Nordamerika aufgewachsen und hatte sich die dortige Art angeeignet, andere beim Vor-, statt beim Nachnamen anzusprechen.<p>

„Hol Ikari bloß aus dem Reich der Träume zurück. Solche Wartezeiten nerven gewaltig. Zu dritt könnte man wenigstens Karten spielen."

Kaworu lachte.  
>„An dir ist ein wahrer Philosoph verlorengegangen, mein Freund."<p>

„Das meint mein Vater auch manchmal – aber er fügt dann hinzu: _Und hoffentlich finden sie ihn nie wieder_."

„Ich werde mein Bestes tun und alles geben. Die meiste Zeit, die ich in Gegenwart von Ikari-kun und Ayanami-san verbracht habe, stand ich zwar unter der Kontrolle des Engels Tabris, aber ich erinnere mich an die offene Freundschaft, mit der er mir begegnet ist… auch wenn er eigentlich Tabris meinte. Es wäre schön, wenn ich mir diese Freundschaft sichern könnte."

„Ah, du bist ja doch nicht nur ein oller Griesgram."

Nagisa lehnte sich zurück.  
>„Der Engel hat mich wochenlang gelenkt wie eine Marionette. Ich war… ein Beifahrer im eigenen Körper… nein, nicht einmal ein Beifahrer, ich saß ganz hinten auf der Rückbank und zum Fahrer war eine dicke Trennscheibe."<p>

„Du warst hilflos."

„Hilflos, zornig, verzweifelt…"

„Mir erging es so, als Hikari im Koma lag. Ich konnte nichts tun, nur zusehen, wie langsam ihre Kräfte schwanden. Aber Ikari, Ayanami und Doktor Akagi haben sie gerettet. – Also, solltet ihr auf Schwierigkeiten stoßen, dann zögere nicht, Unterstützung anzufordern, ich habe auch etwas gutzumachen."

„In Ordnung."  
>Kaworu streckte die Hand aus und Toji ergriff sie.<p>

*** NGE ***

Matsuo Suzuhara nutzte seine erste kurze Pause nach der Besprechung mit seinem Team hinsichtlich der heutigen Versuche und anvisierten Fortschritte, um im LCL-Labor nach der Hand zu sehen. Da Doktor Akagi im Testcenter beschäftigt war, fiel es in seinen Aufgabenbereich, dieses Projekt im Auge zu behalten und erkennbare Veränderungen zu dokumentieren. Zudem hatte er über die Gerüchteküche erfahren, was am vorherigen Abend passiert war. Als langjähriger NERV-Angestellter kannte er natürlich auch Doktor Akagis frühere Assistentin Maya Ibuki, die sich allgemeiner Beliebtheit im Hauptquartier erfreute aufgrund ihrer freundlichen Art. Und da die Hand bei der Rettung Mayas aus großer Gefahr abgetrennt worden war – so sagten es jedenfalls die kursierenden Geschichten -, sah sich Suzuhara noch mehr in der Pflicht.  
>Was er vorfand, überraschte ihn aber doch – das LCL schien regelrecht zu kochen. Blasen stiegen innerhalb der Flüssigkeit an die Oberfläche und die Hand zuckte unkontrolliert. Auf dem Handrücken waren dunkle, wie glasiert wirkende Schlieren entstanden.<br>Suzuhara fluchte laut.  
>Dies machte zwei Assistenten aufmerksam, die im nächsten Labor am Werke waren und nun herbeieilten. Zusammen sicherten sie die Messergebnisse, während Suzuhara mit der langen Zange die Hand aus der Flüssigkeit holte und auf ein Stofftuch legte. Es zischte. Rauch stieg auf, als der Stoff zu verkohlen begann.<br>Suzuhara fluchte erneut, dieses Mal fiel einer der Assistenten mit ein. Erneut packte er mit der Zange zu und beförderte die Hand in ein kleines, LCL-gefülltes Becken, das er eigentlich für einen anderen Versuch mit einem S2-Fragment vorbereitet hatte. Der Assistent klopfte dabei die kleinen Flammen aus, die aus dem Tuch züngelten.  
>Die Hand krümmte sich im Becken, ein Dampfwölkchen stieg auf.<br>Der andere Assistent stand bereits mit einem Feuerlöscher bereit, als die Hand erschlaffte und das LCL sich beruhigte.  
>„Was zum…" murmelte Suzuhara, während er mit der Zange die abgetrennte Hand herumdrehte. Auf dem Handrücken hatte sich ein verschlungenes Muster gebildet, das ihn an ein Schriftzeichen erinnerte, wenn auch an keines, das er hätte lesen können…<p>

*** NGE ***

Reika Ikari überprüfte die Justierungen von EXO-1 – zum vierten Mal innerhalb der letzten halben Stunde. Das Design der eiförmigen Kampfanzüge hatte Doktor Akagi von ihr erfahren, aber irgendetwas stimmt noch nicht ganz, fühlte sich noch nicht richtig an. Vielleicht lag es nur am Fehlen des PROPHET-Interfaces und der Möglichkeit, mit dem EXO zu synchronisieren, wie Reika es gewohnt war. Ein wenig hatte sie gehofft, durch die Mitarbeit an den EXOs ein Stück Heimat zurückzuerlangen, nur um wieder und wieder zu erkennen, dass es ihre Heimat, ihre Welt, nicht mehr gab. Stattdessen musste sie sich mit neuen Umständen arrangieren. Seltsamerweise fiel es ihr schwerer, den Rest der Welt zu akzeptieren als umgekehrt. Für die meisten NERV-Angehörigen war sie ein weiteres der Kinder, eine weitere Testpilotin, an deren Anblick man sich schon derart gewohnt hatte, dass man sich kaum noch Gedanken über die zweifelhaften moralischen Gründe für ihre Anwesenheit machte. Selbst die Yui Ikari dieser Welt schien sie akzeptiert zu haben. Und doch war ihr, als könnte sie nie wirklich hier Fuß fassen, als wäre sie ständig leicht aus der Phase und stünde einen Millimeter neben sich. All die eigentlich bekannten Gesichter, hinter denen sich völlig Fremde befanden… Menschen, denen sie im ersten Moment um den Hals fallen wollte, nur um sich zusammenzureißen und innezuhalten. Menschen, die sie bestens zu kennen glaubte, weil sie an ihrer Seite gekämpft… und gestorben… waren… und die doch völlig anders waren…  
>Gegenwärtig war es ruhig in der Werkstatt, einige Techniker werkelten an einem Greifarm. Doktor Akagi war im Testcenter, wenn alles gut ging, würde sie vielleicht heute Shinji Ikari aus seinem fast schon todesartigen Schlaf aufwecken. Shinji… ihr <em>Bruder<em>… ihr Gegenstück in dieser Realität, kein Mädchen, sondern ein Junge… der Gedanke hatte etwas Fesselndes. Die Frage ‚Was-wäre-wenn' besaß das Potential, sie stundenlang zu beschäftigen. Ein winziger Unterschied, ein Unterschied in einem Chromosomenpaar. Wie wohl Shinjis Leben verlaufen war, mit welchen Problemen er wohl zu kämpfen gehabt hatte…  
>Und dann musste sie sich eingestehen, dass sie sich vor seinem Erwachen fürchtete – was würde dann passieren, was würde mit ihr geschehen? – Gegenwärtig war Yui Ikari bereit, sie als Tochter zu akzeptieren, doch was würde sein, wenn ihr Sohn wieder unter ihnen weilte? Würde sie dann nicht rasch wieder abgemeldet und allein sein?<br>Reika barg ihr Gesicht in den Händen und ließ sich in den Pilotensitz der EXO-Einheit sinken, den Ort, der für sie zugleich Hölle und nun – paradoxerweise – Zuflucht war…

*** NGE ***

Akagi kratzte sich gedankenverloren. Die Haut an ihren Unterarmen juckte und fühlte sich trocken an – wahrscheinlich war sie im Rahmen der Forschungen mit einer Substanz in Kontakt gekommen, die eine Reaktion ausgelöst hatte. Im Geiste ging sie die diversen Stoffe durch, die sie bei der LCL-Forschung zuletzt eingesetzt hatte. Die LCL-Vorräte waren begrenzt, sie zu strecken, gehörte zu den vorrangigen Zielen. Gegenwärtig waren sie soweit, dass bei der Reinigung der Verlust unter 5% lag. Aber das war immer noch zu viel…  
>Welcher der Zusatzstoffe mochte diese Hautreizung ausgelöst haben… aber es war immer noch, wenn die Reizung bei ihr auftrat, als bei einem der Kinder infolge eines Ganzkörperkontaktes.<br>Ihr Blick klebte an den Anzeigen des Hauptmonitors, die gegenwärtig die Werte der Synchronverbindung von Plug-1 zeigten. Da war einmal die rotierende Helix der Synchronisation zwischen Shinji und Rei, ein geschlossenes System zwischen den beiden Insassen des Plug. Und dann war da die Kurve, welche für das MAGI-System und das VR-Konstrukt stand. Beide rückten zunehmend aufeinander zu.

„Ich glaub's nicht…" murmelte eine der Technikerinnen.

„Nachjustieren in folgenden Quadranten…"  
>Akagi gab ihre Anweisungen, als der Fortgang der Synchronisation ins Stocken kam, beobachtete, wie Regler bewegt wurden und die beiden Signale sich einander weiter näherten, als die Frequenzen aufeinander abgestimmt wurden.<p>

Und schließlich war es Kyoko Soryu, die irgendwann nach mehr als zwei Stunden Millimeterarbeiter erklärte, dass es zum Kontakt zwischen dem Konstrukt und den Piloten gekommen war.

Ritsuko aktivierte die audielle Speicherfunktion des Protokolls.  
>„Phase 1 der Operation Schlafwandler beendet um 10:19 Uhr. Beginnen mit Phase 2."<br>Dann stellte sie die Lautsprecherübertragung zu den Umkleideräumen her.  
>„Fourth Child und Fifth Child ins Testcenter, Plugs vier und fünf bemannen."<p>

*** NGE ***

_Zwei Gestalten aus Licht beobachteten, wie langsam etwas in der Eingangskammer Nummer 1 des virtuellen Konstrukts materialisierte, eine Form mit vier Armen und Beinen und zwei Köpfen, die sich auf den nächsten Blick als zwei nackte, aneinander geschmiegte Körper erwies._

*Sie wirken so friedlich*, wisperte die Stimme der einen Gestalt. *Ich habe beinahe Zweifel, ob wir das Richtige tun.*

*Der menschliche Körper kann diesen Zustand nicht ewig aufrechterhalten. Die Logik diktiert, sie aufzuwecken*, entgegnete die andere Gestalt. Ihre Stimme klang weiblicher. *Sie haben noch ihr ganzes Leben vor sich.*

*Wir sollten uns zurückziehen.*

*Ja. Ich wollte sie nur noch einmal sehen.*

*Die Zweite…* sinnierte die männlichere Gestalt der beiden. Über seine konturlose Gestalt wanderten Lichter in unterschiedlicher Geschwindigkeit, auf der Oberfläche schienen sich Galaxien zu bilden und wieder zu vergehen.

*Irgendetwas stimmt nicht.*  
>Die andere Gestalt sah sich hastig um. Ihre Sinne überwanden die virtuellen Wände und durcheilten die Tiefen des MAGI-Systems.<p>

*Ein Eindringling, Naoko.*  
>Fort waren Zweifel und Nachdenklichkeit aus der Stimme des anderen, waren schneidendem Stahl und Entschlossenheit gewichen.<p>

*Dieselbe Signatur, die wir bereits in den Aufzeichnungen gefunden haben. Der Ausgangspunkt ist keine MAGI-Einheit… aber etwas sehr ähnliches…*

*Beginne mit Gegenmaßnahmen. Der Eindringling greift gezielt auf Speicherdaten zurück. Gegenmaßnahmen unzureichend.*

*Wolf, der Eindringling ist nicht allein! Da ist eine weitere Präsenz…*  
>Naoko verstummte. Aus dem Boden wuchsen kristalline Flechten und wanden sich um ihre Beine. Ihr Fluchtreflex lief ins Leere, ihr Avatarkörper löste sich nicht einen Lichtwirbel auf. Binnen weniger Momente umgab sie ein fester Mantel.<p>

Ihr Begleiter wehrte sich heftiger, doch vergeblich, lediglich ein langer Riss innerhalb seines Kristallgefängnisses zeugte von seinem Kampf.

Dann kehrte Stille ein.

*** NGE ***

Matsuo Suzuhara hatte derweil Gewebeproben entnommen und analysieren lassen. Die meisten Proben waren menschlich, doch das den schwarzen Schlieren entnommene Material ließ sich nicht vollständig einordnen. Die Erkenntnis, dass es inaktiv und am ehesten mit Narbengewebe gleichzusetzen war, sorgte für Aufatmen, doch der Übereinstimmungswert von 99,89% mit menschlicher DNA ließ dann doch die Alarmglocken schrillen.  
>Suzuhara gab Bio-Kontaminationsalarm und eskalierte seine Daten zu Doktor Akagi – auf deren Terminal aber nie etwas ankam, nicht einmal eine kurze Mitteilung. Als nächstes alarmierte er die Zentrale, wurde aber vom MAGI-System ebenfalls nicht durchgestellt. Wenigstens konnte er den Leiter von Sektion-II erreichen und über seine Entdeckung informieren. Dann begann er mit dem Ergreifen eigener Maßnahmen…<p>

*** NGE ***

Die Kontaktaufnahme mit dem Konstrukt verlief komplikationslos.  
>Eben war Hikari noch in Testplug-4 gewesen und fand sich im nächsten Moment innerhalb der virtuellen Realität wieder, welche Maya Ibuki und die NERV-Programmierer erschaffen hatten. Sie öffnete die Tür des Zugangsraumes und trat in den Hauptraum. Ihr Blick fiel auf zwei menschengroße Statuen aus Kristall in der Mitte des Raumes und sie verharrte.<p>

„Die sind neu", kam es von rechts. Kaworu stand mit fragendem Gesichtsausdruck im Rahmen ‚seiner' Tür und musterte die Statuen. Eine war anscheinend weiblich, wenn man von der leichten Auswölbung im Brustbereich ausging, doch ansonsten gab es keine Einzelheiten. Beide wirkten unfertig.  
>„Kontrolle, wir haben etwas entdeckt – zwei Statuen."<p>

„Nagisa-kun, könnten das… Ikari-kun und Ayanami sein?"

Kaworu stieß die Luft aus und trat an die beiden Statuen heran.  
>„Hoffentlich nicht… der Auftrag, sie aufzuwecken, ist schon recht schwammig… die können wir nicht wachrütteln…"<p>

Hikari kam zu ihm, streckte eine Hand aus, berührte die eine Statue am Arm.  
>„Fühlt sich warm an."<p>

„Kontrollieren wir zuerst die anderen Zugangsräume, ehe wir das Schlimmste annehmen."

Hikari zog aus dem Umstand, dass sie leicht nach oben sehen musste, um in die konturlosen Gesichter der Statuen blicken zu können, ihre eigenen Schlüsse.  
>„Sie sind zu groß."<p>

„Hm, das auch… Ah!"

Kaworus Ausruf ließ Hikari herumfahren.

„Kontrolle – wir haben sie gefunden!"

Im nächsten Zugangsraum lagen zwei Gestalten, nackt und engumschlugen, Wange an Wange und so dicht beisammen, dass keine Hand dazwischen gepasst hätte.

„Ayanami…" flüsterte Hikari.

„Und Shinji-kun!" fügte Kaworu mit hochrotem Kopf hinzu, während er sich sichtlich bemühte, den Blick auf den Gesichtern der beiden Schläfer zu halten und ihn nicht tiefer wandern zu lassen.

Hikari schluckte und betrat den Zugangsraum, ging neben den beiden auf ein Knie.  
>„Ayanami… Rei… wach auf. Ikari-kun, genug geschlafen, aufwachen", flüsterte sie, sah wieder hoch.<p>

„Uh… vielleicht lauter?" schlug Kaworu vor.

„Rei! Ikari-kun!" sagte Hikari mit normaler Lautstärke.

In Shinji Ikaris Gesicht zuckte ein Muskel unterhalb des Augenlides.

Kaworu drehte sich einmal suchend um die eigene Achse.

„Nagisa-kun, was ist los?"

„Weiß nicht… Ich dachte kurz, dass da noch jemand wäre…"  
>Zögernd näherte er sich den Schläfern und ging auf der anderen Seite in die Hocke.<br>„Eh, Shinji-kun, wach auf!"

Kaworus und Hikaris Blicke trafen sich.

„Ziemlich gesunder Schlaf. In Ordnung, Hikari, rütteln wir sie wach, ja?"

„Ich weiß nicht… ist es nicht schlecht, wenn man jemanden gewaltsam weckt? – Falls sich das auf die reale Welt überträgt…"

„Doc Ritsuko überwacht doch alle Werte, da kann kaum etwas schiefgehen. Also…?"  
>Er streckte die Hand aus, verharrte mit seinen Fingern aber unmittelbar über Shinjis Schulter.<p>

Hikari nickte.  
>„Los."<br>Sanft legte sie die Hand auf Reis Schulter. Durch das Material des Handelementes der PlugSuit spürte sie kühle Haut. Sacht übte sie etwas Druck aus und schüttelte die schlafende Freundin leicht.

Kaworu war weniger rücksichtsvoll.  
>„Los, Shinji-kun, wach auf, ich habe für diese Gelegenheit extra Tabris' gebunkerte Süßigkeiten aufgehoben für eine Party…"<p>

Ein tiefes Seufzen drang über Shinji Ikaris Lippen. Seine Augenlider zuckten und der Arm, mit dem er Rei umschlungen hielt, schien sie noch näher heran ziehen zu wollen.  
>Rei Ayanami öffnete die Augen, blinzelte verwirrt, riss sie dann voller Entsetzen auf.<p>

Entsetzen erfasste auch Kaworu und Hikari, als plötzlich der virtuelle Raum um sie herum sich auflöste. Die Wände und der Boden bestanden plötzlich nur noch aus einem engmaschigen Gittermuster, hinter dem unzählige Lichter blinkten und umherrasten. Die Wände brachen gänzlich weg, das Muster des Bodens ordnete sich neu, fraktale Erhebungen entstanden. Und die beiden Piloten des Rettungsteams griffen ins Leere, als die Körper von Shinji und Rei verschwanden.

„Was zum…" stieß Kaworu hervor.

Mit rasender Geschwindigkeit formierte sich die Umgebung neu.  
>Fort war der Raum, fort die Statuen im Nebenraum, fort Wände und Decke und grauer Boden, stattdessen hockten sie nun auf einem gepflasterten Weg. Nach links und rechts erstreckte sich eine endlose, hohe Hecke bis zum Horizont, die nur direkt vor ihnen einen Durchgang aufwies. Sie blickten in einen Gang hinein, der zu beiden Seiten vom Grün der Hecke gesäumt wurde, in dem aber in unregelmäßigen Abständen Lücken waren, bis der Gang an einem weiteren Stück Hecke endete.<p>

„Das sieht aus wie ein Labyrinth."  
>Hikari richtete sich auf.<p>

„Aber warum… das ist nicht Teil von Doc Ritsukos Szenario."

Hikari deutete schräg geradeaus.  
>„Schau mal, da."<p>

In der Ferne erhob sich ein Gebäude mit einem Kuppeldach, doch mehr konnten sie nicht erkennen, zu sehr blockierten die Hecken die Sichtweite.

„Haben die beiden vielleicht die Kontrolle über das System übernommen und wollen nicht geweckt werden?" Kaworu rieb sich nachdenklich das Kinn.

„Nagisa-kun, das ist schaffen wir nicht allein…"  
>Hikari legte den Kopf in den Nacken und schrie in Richtung des dunklen Himmels: „Holt uns hier raus!"<p>

*** NGE ***

Leutnant Jörg Peters ging es schlecht. Zum einen hatte ihn mit dem Erwachen aus dem medikamenteninduzierten Schlaf die Erkenntnis um den Verlust seiner Hand mit voller Wucht getroffen – und irgendwie hatte er schon an seiner Hand gehangen -, zum anderen plagten ihn Kopfschmerzen.  
>Der Stationsarzt hatte seinen Kopf kurz durchgecheckt und alles für in Ordnung befunden. Unter ‚in Ordnung' verstand Peters allerdings etwas ganz anderes als ein mehrtöniges Summen und Pfeifen, das sich in seinem Kopf auszutoben schien. Und die ihm verabreichten Medikamente schienen zudem seinen Willen zu schwächen, denn auch sein Knie meldete sich mit einer Vehemenz wie selten, ohne dass es ihm gelingen wollte, die Schmerzen wie üblich in den hintersten Winkel seines Denkens zu verbannen.<br>Eine seltsam nervöse Schwester hatte ihm gerade Blut abgenommen und seine linke Ellenbogenbeuge in mehreren Anläufen durchlöchert, was seine Meinung von der Krankenstation nicht wirklich erhöhte, andererseits hatte eine andere Schwester ihm eine Massage seines Knies versprochen.  
>Maya hatte ihm auf seinen Wunsch hin seinen Laptop geholt, damit er ein wenig die Zeit nutzen konnte, jedoch war den ganzen Morgen über nicht weitergekommen – die Erkenntnis, dass er als Rechtshänder wohl auf die linke Hand umlernen musste, sofern Doktor Akagi nichts einfiel, war ziemlich frustrierend. So stand das Gerät auf dem Nachttischchen und bemühte er sich, Mayas Erzählungen zu lauschen. Diese saß an seinem Bett und erzählte ihm gerade von der Stadt, in der sie aufgewachsen war. Seltsamerweise nahm er das Summen nur wahr, wenn sie sich im Raum befand – vielleicht stimmte etwas mit seinem Gehör nicht oder vielleicht war seine Konzentration einfach zu sehr angegriffen. Auch fiel auf, dass sie sich immer wieder an den Handrücken kratzte, die rechte Hand war dort schon ganz rot.<p>

„Wenn du so weiter machst, kannst du gleich hier ein Zimmer beziehen", versuchte Peters einen Scherz und deutete mit der Linken auf ihre Hände.

Maya sah nach unten. Es wirkte, als fiel ihr zum ersten Mal auf, dass sie drauf und dran war, sich blutig zu kratzen.  
>„Oh…"<p>

„Vielleicht eine allergische Reaktion. Bist du in Doktor Akagis Räumen mit etwas in Kontakt gekommen? Vielleicht etwas auf dem Boden?"

„Ich glaube nicht."

„Hier gibt es doch Spezialisten für so ziemlich alles – sicher auch jemanden, der sich das mal ansehen könnte…"

Weiter kam er nicht, da in diesem Moment die Tür aufflog und Ryoji Kaji in Begleitung von drei Sektion-II-Agenten und zwei Ayanamis hereinstürmte und Peters in vier Pistolenmündungen starrte.

„Das ist eine seltsame Art, einen Krankenbesuch zu machen…"

Einer der Sektion-II-Männer trat neben das Bett und zog die Decke herunter, während ein anderer Maya mit sanfter Gewalt zur Tür bugsierte.

Kaji musterte mit unbewegtem Gesicht den Mann vor sich – blasses Gesicht, angestrengter Blick, hervortretende Kiefermuskeln, Krankenhausnachthemd, unter dem der Verband zu erkennen war, bandagierter rechter Unterarm, der in einem Stumpf endete, der Bereich um das rechte Knie, welches an eine Ruine erinnerte… - sein Vorsatz schwankte. Suzuhara von der wissenschaftlichen Abteilung hatte ihn darüber informiert, dass Peters' Hand Engel-DNA aufwies. Er hatte die Mitteilung zur Zentrale weitergeleitet, aber bisher keine Rückmeldung erhalten – und bisher war auch nicht Engelalarm gegeben worden.  
>„Leutnant, erklären Sie mir bitte, wie und wo Sie mit Engel-DNA in Kontakt gekommen sind."<p>

„Was…"  
>Peters hob langsam die linke Hand und presste sie gegen die Schläfe.<br>„Engel-DNA?"

Maya starrte Kaji entgeistert an.  
>„Major, Sie scherzen doch…"<p>

„Wo haben Sie ihr kleines Spielzeug?"

„Mein Werkzeug? – Sollte bei meinen Sachen sein."  
>Peters wollte sich aufsetzen, bemerkte aber die Anspannung bei den Männern in Schwarz und ließ sich zurücksinken.<p>

„Ihre Hand hat beim Kontakt mit dem LCL eine seltsame Reaktion gezeigt. Eine Analyse hat eine Kontamination mit Engel-DNA erwiesen."

„Und jetzt glauben Sie… - Herr Kaji, Sie kennen mich doch."

„Deshalb bin ich auch so vorsichtig. Jörg, keine plötzlichen Bewegungen, wir warten auf die Ergebnisse ihrer Blutwerte."

„Ah, deshalb war die Krankenschwester so rabiat."  
>Er schielte zu der bläulichen Verfärbung, die sich in der Ellenbogenbeuge auszubreiten begann.<br>„Major, Sie können das Ganze etwas ruhiger angehen – ich bin derart mit Medikamenten vollgepumpt, dass ich nicht einmal sicher bin, ob das real ist oder ein Traum. Aber irgendwie schätze ich, dass meine Massage ausfallen wird."

*** NGE ***

Akagi ließ die Piloten gar nicht erst aussteigen. Die Bitte, aus dem Konstrukt geholt zu werden, war nur verzerrt über den Lautsprecher gekommen. Zum Glück funktionierte das von Jörg Peters angelegte Notfallprotokoll, mit dem die Synchronverbindung langsam heruntergeregelt und zugleich die Frequenzbänder getrennt wurden. Während Toji sich in Plug-6 bereitmachte, berichtete Kaworu – nun wieder deutlich gesammelt – von ihren Erlebnissen. Weder er, noch Hikari konnten glauben, dass eigentlich keine zwei Minuten seit ihrem Eintauchen in die virtuelle Realität verstrichen waren.  
>Ritsuko und Asukas Mutter reagierten ziemlich ungläubig auf die Schilderung des Heckenlabyrinthes und des Hauses auf dem Hügel, zumal sämtliche überprüfende Abfragen beim MAGI-System die Antwort lieferten, dass das Konstrukt unverändert bestehe und die Schläfer mit ihm synchronisiert waren. Dafür zeigten die Überwachungsmonitore des Lebenserhaltungssystems von Plug-1 Veränderungen in Form beschleunigter Herzschläge und Atmung. Auch erhöhte Hirnaktivitäten wurden angemessen. Akagi leitete die Daten direkt an das medizinische Überwachungsteam weiter, das bereit zum Eingreifen im angrenzenden Flügel der Krankenstation wartete. Als sie versuchte, die Zentrale zu erreichen, vermeldete das MAGI-System eine Überlastung, welche sie mit dem erhöhten Kapazitätenbedarf des Konstrukts in Verbindung brachte – eine Person zu synchronisieren, war für die Supercomputer ein Leichtes, doch mit jeder weiteren Person potenzierte sich der Aufwand. Alle sechs Plugs zu synchronisieren, würde das System wahrscheinlich an den Rand seiner Leistungsfähigkeiten und vielleicht darüber bringen. Es gab jedoch einen geheimen Trumpf, auf den Ritsuko Akagi baute – die Künstliche Intelligenz im Inneren des Systems, welche offenbar die Wesenszüge ihrer Mutter übernommen hatte. Die K.I. könnte imstande sein, kurzfristige Engpässe zu überbrücken und von innen heraus helfend eingreifen.<p>

„Vielleicht haben die Schläfer Einfluss auf das Konstrukt genommen", ließ sich Kyoko plötzlich vernehmen. „Die ganze Thematik ist viel zu unerforscht, als dass man das von Beginn an ablehnen könnte."

Akagi sah die andere Wissenschaftlerin – die einzige echte Blondine im Raum – nachdenklich an. Kyoko Soryu besaß einen akademischen Titel in Genetik und Computerwissenschaften und war vielleicht mit einer der Menschen, die noch am ehesten in der Lage waren, einen Biocomputer wie die MAGI zu verstehen, welche menschliche Denkmuster und –prozesse nachahmten.  
>„Hikari, du meinst, zumindest Rei wäre aufgewacht?"<p>

„Ich habe ihr in die Augen geblickt", bestätigte Hikari.

Ritsuko blickte auf den Monitor mit der Bildübertragung aus Plug-1. Die beiden Schläfer wirkten nicht mehr friedlich, vielmehr hatten sich ihre Gesichter zu Grimassen voller Entsetzen verzogen.  
>„Etwas sagt mir, dass wir uns beeilen müssen… - Wir beginnen sofort mit der Synchronisation."<br>Während ihre Mitarbeiter die Arbeit aufnahmen, sah Akagi eine Gestalt in einer roten PlugSuit auf dem Hauptsteg, die abwartend zum Kontrollraum hinaufblickte. Sie zögerte, sah zur Seite, öffnete dann die Sprechverbindung in die Halle.  
>„Asuka, Plug-2 und in Wartebereitschaft gehen."<p>

Die Rothaarige nickte. Mit gemessenen, kontrollierten Bewegungen stieg sie in die Kapsel. Akagi beobachtete auf dem Monitor jeden Schritt, jeden Handgriff. Wo Hikari unsicher und etwas zittrig gewirkt hatte, vermittelte Asuka Entschlossenheit. Und wo Asuka früher immer in Ritsukos Erinnerung immer leicht vor Zorn zu beben geschienen hatte, waren nun Ruhe und Berechnung an die Stelle der fast spürbaren Wut getreten.  
>Akagi bemerkte, dass Kyoko Soryu sie anstarrte.<br>„Asuka ist den Messergebnissen nach die beste Pilotin, die wir haben. Sollte das System wegen Überlastung in die Knie gehen, wäre sie immer noch handlungsfähig genug, um die anderen herausholen zu können."

„Sie vertrauen ihr?"

„Sie nicht, Kyoko? – Es ist ihre Tochter."

„Asuka hat mir gebeichtet, was sie getan hat. Ich habe Angst, dass sie unter der Belastung zusammenbricht."

Akagi blickte auf die Monitore und kratzte sich die Unterarme, dass ihre Fingernägel lange, rote Striemen hinterließen.

*** NGE ***

Langsam, Seite an Seite, betraten Kaworu Nagisa, Hikari Horaki und Toji Suzuhara das Heckenlabyrinth. Aus der Nähe waren die Pflanzen knorrig und ineinander verstrickt. Die Blätter wirkten papierdünn und waren an den Rändern gezackt wie Sägeblätter, dazu kamen spitze, bösartig wirkende Dornen an den Ästen. Die Hecke hatte eine Höhe von vielleicht drei Metern, so dass keiner von ihnen hinüberblicken konnte – und aufgrund der Dornen und scharfen Blätter erschien auch der Versuch, sie zu überklettern oder sich einen Weg hindurchbahnen zu wollen, ohne Gartenwerkzeug wenig ratsam. Den dreien blieb nur, dem Pfad zu folgen, nur ging erst zur Linken ein Weg ab und endete das erste Gangstück an einer T-Kreuzung.

„Wir finden sicher schneller den Ausgang… und den Weg zum Haus..., wenn wir uns aufteilen." erklärte Kaworu.

„Und wenn wir auf weitere Kreuzungen stoßen?"

„Dann hält sich der- oder diejenige immer rechts, Toji. Wer vor einer Sackgasse steht, dreht um und verfährt nach demselben Prinzip. Und wir sehen zu, dass wir immer in Rufweite bleiben."

„Das gefällt mir nicht…"  
>Hikari hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Irgendwie war ihr kalt, obwohl sie keinen Luftzug spürte, so dass sie sich die Oberarme rieb. Unsicher sah sie von einer Abzweigung zur nächsten.<p>

„Suzuhara und du können ja zusammenbleiben – aber wenn wir uns aufteilen, können wir schneller ein größeres Gebiet abdecken. Ich nehme die erste Abzweigung da hinten."  
>Kaworu joggte davon und verschwand um die Ecke.<p>

„Nagisa-kun…"  
>Hikari streckte noch die Hand aus, um ihn aufzuhalten, ließ den Arm dann sinken.<br>„Oh, Suzuhara, mir ist das alles nicht geheuer."

„Glaubst du mir?" brummte der hochgewachsene junge Mann und blickte den linken und den rechten Gang hinunter. Beide machten nach ein paar Metern eine Biegung, so dass der weitere Verlauf nicht zu erkennen war.  
>„Aber er hat schon Recht – so finden wir vielleicht schneller ans Ziel."<br>Ohne Vorwarnung schloss er sie in die Arme und flüsterte in ihr Ohr: „Hikari-chan, ich hab vielleicht noch mehr Angst als du. Deshalb sollten wir Ikari und Ayanami schnell finden, damit wir hier wieder raus kommen."

Hikari hob eine Hand und legte sie auf seine Wange.  
>„Sei vorsichtig, Toji."<p>

„Klar doch. Ich rufe immer wieder deinen Namen – und du rufst meinen, in Ordnung? – Und ab und an rufen wir nach Kaworu, damit jeder in etwa weiß, wo die anderen sind."

„In Ordnung."

Kurz berührten sich ihre Lippen, kurz zögerten sie, dann lächelten sie einander an und gingen in entgegengesetzte Richtungen.

*** NGE ***

Makoto Hyuga starrte auf seinen Monitor, kniff die Augen zusammen, vergewisserte sich, dass sich nichts geändert hatte.  
>„Captain, wir haben ein Problem", meldete er seine Entdeckung seinem Vorgesetzten, Shigeru Aoba.<p>

„Was ist los, Hyuga-kun?" fragte Misato Katsuragi von ihrem weiter oberhalb auf der Brücke gelegenen Platz.

„Moment, Colonel."  
>Aoba lief zu Hyuga hinüber, ließ sich von diesem verschiedene Werte präsentieren.<br>„Wir haben einen stillen Alarm. Offenbar werden innerhalb des MAGI-Systems weitere Alarmmeldungen unterdrückt."

„Verständlich, Captain, bitte."

„Es sieht so aus, als hätten wir einen Hacker im System, Colonel. – Hyuga leitet bereits Gegenmaßnahmen ein."

„Hat Ritsuko nicht die Firewalls und das ganze Zeug nach dem Angriff erneuert und aktualisiert? – Ich dachte, unser System wäre sicher."

„Colonel", meldete Hyuga, „der Hacker ist offenbar auf dem normalen Wege mit einer legitimen Zugangskennung eingedrungen. Ich kann sie nur niemandem zuordnen."

„Colonel, was ist los?" kam es aus Misatos Rücken.

Katsuragi drehte sich um, sah nach oben.  
>„Hackerangriff auf die MAGI, Sir. Und es sieht so aus, als ob es unser Unbekannter ist."<p>

„Ich dachte, der liegt in der Pathologie", murmelte Fuyutsuki. „Leutnant Hyuga, Captain Aoba – kümmern Sie sich um Gegenmaßnahmen, ich verständige Doktor Akagi… und Leutnant Ibuki."  
>Er griff nach dem Telefonhörer, runzelte die Stirn.<br>„Das Kommunikationssystem ist tot."  
>Der frühere Subkommandant deutete auf einen der anwesenden Techniker.<br>„Gehen Sie ins Testcenter, Doktor Akagi soll umgehend herkommen. Beeilung."  
>Seine Finger krampften sich um das Geländer des Kommandostandes. War das der Grund für das leichte Jucken in seinen Händen, ein Gefühl der Vorahnung?<p>

„Der Eindringling scheint gezielt nach Daten zu suchen… das sind mehrere Bots, die das System durchforsten. So etwas bekommt nur ein Insider hin…"  
>Hyuga wischte sich mit dem Ärmel über die Stirn.<br>„Ich kann ihn an verschiedenen Stellen aufhalten, aber die MAGI selbst sind völlig inaktiv."

Mittlerweile waren alle diensthabenden Operatoren an der Aktion beteiligt.  
>Aoba sah kurz zu seinen Vorgesetzten.<br>„Wir stopfen quasi Löcher, aber überall tun sich neue Risse in der Abwehr auf."

„Machen Sie weiter – Akagi kennt sicher noch einen Weg…"

Und dann brach die Hölle los…

*** NGE ***

Major Ryoji Kaji zeigte einen für ihn unüblichen Charakterzug – Ungeduld.  
>Er hatte einen seiner Leute losgeschickt, um Ritsuko Akagi zu suchen, die sich seines Wissens im Testcenter aufhalten sollte, und einen weiteren, um nach dem Verblieb der Ergebnisse der Blutdaten zu fragen.<br>Mittlerweile war nahezu das gesamte interne Kommunikationssystem des Hauptquartiers ausgefallen, beziehungsweise vermeldete eine Automatenstimme, dass aufgrund einer zeitweiligen Überlastung keine Verbindungen hergestellt werden könnten. Kaji fühlte sich abgeschnitten und damit einhergehend hilflos – was nutzte ihm ein gutausgebildetes Team, welches auf nahezu jeden Notfall rasch reagieren konnte, wenn er nicht erfuhr, falls es in den weitläufigen Gängen und Hallen der Anlage tatsächlich zu einem Zwischenfall kam. Hinzu kamen Zweifel, überhaupt am richtigen Ort zu sein – vielleicht hatte sich der Wissenschaftler geirrt, der ihn informiert hatte, vielleicht hatten die offenkundig überlasteten Rechner ein verfälschtes Ergebnis ausgeworfen… vielleicht, vielleicht, vielleicht… vielleicht war der Mann, der mittlerweile aufrecht auf dem Bett saß, das linke Bein angewinkelt, den rechten Unterarm auf dem rechten Unterschenkel ruhend, aber auch eine fünfte Kolonne der Engel, der Repräsentant irgendeines perfiden Notfallplanes, falls LILLITH es sich anders überlegen sollte und die Menschen doch nicht mehr für ihr Tun verschonen wollte. Er stellte Vergleiche mit dem Fall Nagisa/Tabris an – jemandem, der Kaworu Nagisa vor seiner Übernehme durch den Engel Tabris gekannt hatte, wären die Unterschiede in seinem Verhalten mit ziemlicher Sicherheit aufgefallen, doch damals hatte sich niemand dafür interessiert. Und er selbst war mit ganz anderen Dingen beschäftigt gewesen, seinem persönlichen Kreuzzug... Jörg Peters dagegen kannte er schon seit Jahren – seitdem er ihn damals überprüft hatte, als Asuka einen Nachhilfelehrer gebraucht hatte. Ironischerweise war Kaji derjenige gewesen, der im Rahmen dieser Überprüfung empfohlen hatte, Peters für NERV zu rekrutieren. Sein Riecher war diesbezüglich völlig korrekt gewesen, letztendlich war es auch Peters' positivem Einfluss zu verdanken gewesen, dass Asuka sich zu einer Top-Pilotin entwickelt hatte. Doch nun fragte der Major sich, ob sich der Kreis vielleicht schloss und ihn die Vergangenheit einholte.  
>Die Kombination aus Armstumpf und vernarbten Knie und dem dunkel verfärbten Gewebe ober- und unterhalb des Gelenkes wirkte hochgradig anklagend, als wollte der andere ihm vermitteln: Hier sitze ich, ich habe eine Hand für deinen Verein geopfert, ich bin keine Bedrohung und dennoch stellst du mich bloß und richtest eine Waffe auf mich.<br>Dass Maya seine Anweisungen ignoriert und das Kopfteil des Bettes hochgestellt hatte, war für Kaji noch durchaus zu verschmerzen gewesen, er hatte Dana Ayanami nur signalisiert, Maya notfalls mit Gewalt aus dem Raum zu schaffen, sollte die Lage eskalieren.  
>Kurz schwenkten seine Gedanken zu Dana und Foxy Ayanami. Die beiden sogen alle Arbeitstechniken des Sicherheitsdienstes regelrecht in sich auf. Da Sektion-II auch als der Geheimdienst von NERV bezeichnet wurde, der zu Kommandant Ikaris Zeiten auch durchaus für diesen die Drecksarbeit erledigt hatte, bezeichnete Kaji die Ayanamis insgeheim als seine beiden Doppel-Null-Agenten. Zugleich konnte er ein gewisses Unbehagen nicht unterdrücken bei dem Gedanken, dass sie wahrscheinlich auch ohne deutlich zu zögern einen Mordauftrag ausgeführt hätten, solange dieser nur von einer in ihren Augen autorisierten Stelle kam – umso deutlicher und dringender sah er den Bedarf darin, den Ayanamis moralische Werte zu vermitteln, und sah ein, dass er vielleicht nicht wirklich das ideale Vorbild dafür war.<p>

Der von Kaji ins Labor geschickte Spezialist kehrte in Begleitung eines Wissenschaftlers zurück. Kajis Blick fiel zuerst auf das Identifikationsschildchen über der Brusttasche des Kittels des Mannes – Suzuhara, Matsuo, S2-Labor, Abteilungsleiter. Das war also der Mann, der ihn über die Lage in Kenntnis gesetzt hatte – vielleicht zwei Zentimeter kleiner als Kaji, dafür etwas breiter im Schulterbereich, volles dunkles Haar, dunkle Augen, leicht schiefe Nase – wahrscheinlich in der Jugend einmal zu offen gebrochen -, helle Narbe am Kinn, auf den erste Blick nicht unsympathisch. In einer Hand hielt er ein Klemmbrett, ohne das Akagis Leute anscheinend nicht leben konnten – Kaji gestattete sich die Vermutung, dass die Klemmbretter wahrscheinlich nur zum Duschen und Schlafen aus der Hand gelegt wurden -, und in der anderen eine Spraydose.

„Herr Suzuhara, Sie haben uns verständigt?"

„Äh, ja… Major."  
>Der Wissenschaftler hielt Kaji das Klemmbrett hin.<p>

Der Leiter des Sicherheitsdienstes sah nur Zahlen und Diagramme.  
>„Fassen Sie bitte zusammen."<p>

Suzuharas Blick fiel auf Peters, den Stumpf, das Knie. Plötzlich war seine Nervosität fast greifbar.  
>„Die Blutwerte sind normal. Abgesehen von den Medikamenten, die… Leutnant Peters… verabreicht wurden, ist sein Blut sauer, keine Abweichungen, keine Spuren von Engel-DNA."<p>

Kaji konnte den Ausdruck in Peters' Gesicht nicht übersehen: Ich habe es Ihnen doch gesagt.  
>„Dann berichten Sie mir, warum wir hier sind."<p>

„Leutnant Peters' Hand hat eine merkwürdige Reaktion beim Kontakt mit dem LCL gezeigt."

Peters stöhnte unterdrückt auf.  
>„Was haben Sie mit meiner Hand gemacht?"<br>Er hob den rechten Arm.  
>„Die soll da eigentlich wieder dran laut Doktor Akagi."<p>

„Jörg…"  
>Maya legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. Die Haut war tiefrot verfärbt und schien leicht zu pulsieren, doch darauf achtete niemand. Dana Ayanami spannte sich nur an, um gegebenenfalls ihren Anweisungen nachkommen zu können.<p>

Suzuhara schluckte, sichtlich aus dem Konzept gebracht.  
>„Ahm, ja, die Hautoberfläche weist leichte… Verätzungen auf, als hätte sich etwas in die oberen Hautschichten eingebrannt, das erst im Kontakt mit dem LCL sichtbar wurde."<p>

„Also eine oberflächliche Dekontamination", murmelte Peters laut. „Sie müssen eine Dekontaminationsmethode entwickeln und dann systematisch verbreiten. Als erstes gilt es, die Quelle festzustellen, damit wir wissen, wer damit in Kontakt gekommen ist und wie weit es sich verbreitet haben kann."  
>Sah man von dem ständigen Hintergrundsummen und –pfeifen ab, war sein Kopf schlagartig klar und zerriss der Schleier aus Schmerzmitteln. Die wahrgenommenen Töne waren mittlerweile fast verständlich, er konnte einen Rhythmus erkennen, sich wiederholende Höhen und Tiefen – aber er hütete sich, dies anzusprechen, da die Lage schon nervös genug wirkte.<p>

Der andere Wissenschaftler nickte eifrig.  
>„Soweit bin ich auch schon. Bis Doktor Akagi die Leitung übernimmt, läuft Notfallprotokoll-5. Leutnant, Ihren linken Arm, bitte."<br>Suzuhara hob seine Sprühdose.  
>„Hier drin ist LCL auf Aerosolbasis, eigentlich ein Desinfektionsmittelprototyp, aber wir sollten damit feststellen können, wie weit Sie kontaminiert sind."<p>

„Wollen Sie mir jetzt die andere Hand wegätzen?"

„Die Konzentration ist nur sehr schwach."

Peters schluckte, hielt Suzuhara dann die gesunde Hand hin.  
>„Machen Sie keinen Mist."<br>Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen lauschte er dem leisen Zischen und beobachtete, wie feiner Nebel sich auf seiner Haut niederließ. Alle Blicke waren auf ihn gerichtet.  
>„Nichts, nicht einmal ein Kitzeln."<br>Demonstrativ fuhr er sich mit dem feuchten Unterarm über das Gesicht.  
>„Rein gar nichts."<br>Innerlich atmete er auf. Einen entsetzlich langen Augenblick hatte er sich gefragt, was er tun sollte, sollte sich der Verdacht als wahr erweisen. Ihm wurde bewusst, dass die Hintergrundgeräusche weiter an Qualität gewonnen hatten – es klang nun wie ein Flüstern und Wispern in einer ihm unbekannten und zudem noch unverständlichen Sprache. Und er konnte sogar die Richtung ausmachen, aus welcher dieses Flüstern kam.

Kaji ließ die Waffe sinken und atmete auf.

Jörg Peters sah Maya entsetzt an, öffnete den Mund.

Und dann brach die Hölle los…

*** NGE ***

Langsam, fast schleichend, bewegte sich Hikari durch das Labyrinth, blieb an jeder Biegung stehen und lauschte kurz, rief immer wieder Tojis Namen und horchte auf die Antwort ihres Freundes. Noch klang er recht nahe, während Kaworus Rufe aus weiter Ferne kamen.  
>Wieder bot sie um eine Kurve – und fand sich in einer Sackgasse wieder. Seufzend drehte sie sich um, um den Plan in die Tat umzusetzen, zur letzten Abzweigung zurückzugehen und sich dann rechts zu halten.<br>Da verlor sie den Boden unter den Füßen und stürzte in die Tiefe – Hikari fiel regelrecht durch die Welt, passierte eine gut einen Meter dicke erdartige Schicht und fiel dann durch unendliche Schwärze, während über ihr ein rechteckiges Feld immer kleiner wurde.  
>Ihr Schrei verhallte im Nichts und schließlich stürzte die Schwärze auf sie ein und raubte ihr das Bewusstsein.<p>

Sie erwachte nach einer ihr unbekannten Zeitspanne in einem Krankenzimmer.  
>Hikari wollte erleichtert aufatmen – offenbar hatte man sie aus der virtuellen Realität geholt und in einem Zimmer der Krankenstation untergebracht -, musste aber feststellen, dass sie keine Kontrolle über ihren Körper hatte. Sie konnte nur die Augen und die Lider bewegen, während der Rest nicht reagierte. Sie versuchte, etwas zu sagen, bekam aber nicht einmal ein Krächzen heraus.<br>Ihre Atmung wurde hastiger, als Panik in ihr aufstieg und ihr Herz schneller schlug. Das war dem Zustand nach dem Bardiel-Zwischenfall viel zu ähnlich – auch wenn sie sich daran nicht wirklich erinnern konnte.  
>Offenbar saß sie aufrecht. Sie konnte in ihrem Rücken eine Lehne spüren, wahrscheinlich das hochgestellte Kopfteil des Bettes. Sie konnte ihre Füße sehen, sie trug immer noch die PlugSuit. Zwischen dem Fußende des Bettes und der nächsten, kahlen Wand befand sich ein schmaler Gang. Am Rand ihres Blickfeldes konnte sie eine Tür sehen, auf der anderen Seite befand sich ein Fenster mit einer undurchsichtigen Milchglasscheibe.<br>Eine gefühlte Ewigkeit lang gab es nur ihren hastigen Atmen, das Hämmern ihres Herzens und das Rauschen des Blutes in ihren Ohren. Keine anderen Geräusche drangen an ihr Ohr, welche auf einen Krankenhausbetrieb hingedeutet hätten. – Dann bemerkte sie, dass sie den Ringfinger ihrer rechten Hand etwas bewegen konnte. Hikari konzentrierte sich ganz auf diesen Teil ihres Körpers, bis sich der außerhalb ihres Blickfeldes befindliche Finger tatsächlich wenige Millimeter bewegte und sie nun auch die übrigen Finger besser spüren konnte. Hoffnung kehrte in sie zurück.

Knarrend schwang die Tür auf. Es war ein unheimliches Geräusch, das ihr einen Schauder den Rücken hinunterjagte. Ein eisiger Luftzug strich über ihre linke Wange und ließ sie frösteln. Hikari musste extrem die Augen verdrehen, um mehr von der Tür sehen zu können – der Rahmen schien nicht zu einem gewöhnlichen Durchgang zu gehören, sondern der Zugang zu einem endlosen schwarzen Tunnel zu sein.  
>Dann hörte sie laute, schnaufende Atemgeräusche und schwere, schleppende Schritte.<br>Ihr Herzschlag wurde wieder schneller.  
>Das war kein normales Krankenhaus…<br>Die Schritte kamen näher, doch sie konnte nichts sehen, keine Konturen in der Schwärze an der Peripherie ihres Blickfeldes ausmachen.  
>Kein normales Krankenhaus… so etwas sollte es gar nicht geben… nicht in der normalen Welt… mit dem letzten Gedanken traf sie die Erkenntnis wie ein Blitzschlag – sie war immer noch in der virtuellen Realität!<br>Die Finger ihrer rechten Hand ließen sich mittlerweile vollständig krümmen. Sie ließ die Hand wie ein Insekt zur Seite wandern, Richtung Bettkante, erreichte mit den Fingerspitzen die Kante der Matratze und das metallene Bettgestell. Ihre Finger umfassten den Rahmen, rüttelten schwach daran. In den Rest ihrer Hand kehrte das Gefühl zurück, sie konnte schwach ihren Unterarm wieder spüren.  
>Die Schritte und die Atemgeräusche näherten sich weiter. Der Luftzug hatte nun etwas Pulsierendes, als würde sie der Atem eines Riesen streifen. Es roch säuerlich.<br>Hikari kämpfte gegen die aufsteigende Panik an, zwang sich, ruhiger zu atmen.  
>Sie war Hikari Horaki. Sie war die Klassensprecherin der 3-A – auch wenn es keinen wirklichen Wahlkampf mangels interessierter Mitschüler gegeben hatte, der Klassenverband eigentlich nicht mehr existierte und sie wahrscheinlich das angebrochene Schuljahr wiederholen musste, wenn Tokio-3 auf denselben Unterrichtsrhythmus einschwenkte wie der Rest Japans. Sie war eine EVA-Pilotin, selbst wenn sie eigentlich bisher jede Einheit, die sie in einem Gefecht gesteuert hatte, verloren hatte. Sie war Tojis Freundin, auch wenn sie oft nur damit beschäftigt war, ihn zur Ordnung zu rufen. Vor allem aber würde sie nicht von einem Computer fertig machen lassen!<br>Hikari presste die Kiefer zusammen, registrierte, dass die Muskulatur tatsächlich gehorchte! Auch ihre Füße ließen sich etwas bewegen. Unter Einsatz ihres ganzen Willens drehte sie den Kopf ein Stück, konnte nun besser zur Tür blicken.  
>Da war ein Umriss in der Schwärze, eine glänzende schwarze Gestalt, die noch schwärzer war als die unendliche Finsternis. Immer mehr Konturen schälten sich heraus. Es war ein Mensch, doch kein richtiger, sondern eher ein Schwarzweißnegativ. Es war hätte ein Arzt sein können, nur trug er einen schwarzen Kittel und eine schwarze Kappe, glänzte die Haut schwarz und waren seine Augen hinter schwarzen Gläsern verborgen.<br>Die Furcht wurde wieder stärker, widerstand Hikaris Bemühungen, sie in den Griff zu bekommen. Langsam öffneten sich ihre Lippen zu einem stummen Schrei, da ihre Stimmbänder immer noch gelähmt waren.  
>Der Schwarze Mann schien mit den Fingern zu schnippen, doch in Wirklichkeit klappte er ein Rasiermesser mit glänzender schwarzer Klinge auf. Noch war die Klinge zu Boden gerichtet und doch bannte sie Hikaris Blick. In ihrem Kopf glaubte sie, Tojis Stimme zu hören, wie er ihr berichtete, was wohl in Doktor Akagis Arbeitsräumen vorgefallen war, dass dort ein Wahnsinniger mehrere Angehörige des Sicherheitsdienstes mit so einem Messer getötet und zerlegt hätte und auch Leutnant Peters teilweise in Streifen geschnitten hätte. Sie hatte Suzuhara furchtbar ausgeschimpft, ihr so eine Schaudergeschichte zur Nacht zu berichten. Nun glaubte sie fast schon, die kalte, schlitzende Berührung der Klinge zu spüren, wie diese erst die PlugSuit und dann die Haut und das darunterliegende Gewebe durchdrang.<br>Ihre Finger schlossen sich fest um das Rohr des Bettgestells, begannen es zu drehen.  
>Der Schwarze Mann blieb neben dem Bett stehen, musterte Hikari heftig atmend. Er hob die freie Hand, ließ sie auf ihre Schulter fallen, fixierte mit Daumen und Zeigefinger ihren Kopf, dann hob er langsam die andere Hand mit dem Messer.<br>Das Rohrstück löste sich. Hikari schwang es wie eine Keule. Als fiele ein Bann von ihr ab, war es ihr nun auch möglich, den linken Arm zu bewegen, so dass sie ihre Waffe mit beiden Händen umfassen konnte. Wuchtig schlug sie nach dem unwirklichen Mann. Bei Kontakt gab es ein reißendes Geräusch – ihr Schläger hinterließ große Einbrüche in seiner Gestalt, als wäre er hohl und bestünde sein Äußeres aus einer Schicht Pappe. Ohne nachzudenken schlug sie erneut zu, bemerkte gar nicht groß, dass sie mit jedem Schlag die Kontrolle über ihren Körper weiter zurückgewann, bis sie schweratmend neben einem Berg Pappfetzen stand.  
>Hikari starrte auf das Rohr in ihren Händen, registrierte, dass es sich in Wirklichkeit um einen Baseballschläger handelte, umfasste den Griff mit neuer Kraft und fragte sich, inwiefern sie ihrerseits diese falsche Realität beeinflusste. Hatte der Umstand, dass sie früher im Mädchen-Baseballclub der Schule gespielt hatte, ihr diese Waffe verschafft? Oder hatte sie zuerst ein Rohr in der Hand gehabt, das sich dann ihrem Unterbewusstsein folgend in einen Schläger verwandelt hatte? – Die Gedankengänge waren müßig und führten zu nichts. Sie musste sich auf die Gegenwart konzentrieren…<br>Der finstere Durchgang ließ sie schon beim Hinsehen frösteln. Sie trat langsam ans Fenster, erfreute sich am Prickeln in ihren Beinen als Zeichen, dass die Durchblutung wieder funktionierte, öffnete das Fenster. Dahinter befand sich eine Wand…  
>Wieder sah sie zur Türöffnung. Alles in ihr sträubte sich dagegen, diesen Ausgang zu benutzen. Er erschien ihr einfach… falsch…, so als lägen dahinter nur weitere Albträume und Hirngespinste.<br>Frustriert schlug sie mit dem Schläger gegen die Wand – normalerweise hätte sie sich so nicht gehenlassen, hätte sie befürchten müssen, von jemandem beobachtet zu werden – und verharrte. Das Geräusch, welches sie produziert hatte, war nicht richtig gewesen. Sie drehte den Kopf.  
>In der Wand war eine Delle von der Form ihres Schlägers.<br>Hikari blickte auf ihren Schläger, dann wieder zur Wand, wieder zum Schläger, umfasste den Griff mit beiden Händen und begann, kräftig auf die Wand einzuschlagen, die unter ihren Schlägen langsam nachgab und schließlich einriss. Sie hielt erst inne, als die Öffnung groß genug war, um hindurchzusteigen, ehe sie durch das geschaffene Loch in den Nebenraum schlüpfte – der nächsten Überraschung entgegen…

*** NGE ***

Im Kontrollraum des Testcenters herrschte angespannte Stille. Alle lauschten mehr oder weniger unbewusst und warteten darauf, dass die Stimmen der Piloten aus dem Lautsprecher drangen und berichteten, was sie wahrnehmen. Doch auch nachdem Akagi die Lautstärke höhergestellt hatte, war nur statisches Rauschen zu hören. Dafür war auf den Bildübertragungen eine Veränderung zu erkennen – die Gesichter der drei Piloten zeigten eine Mischung aus Anspannung, Anstrengung und Furcht…

„Das sieht nicht gut aus", flüsterte Kaede Agano. In der vorherrschenden, konzentrierten Stille hatte jedes Wort etwas von einem Paukenschlag. „Wir sollten sie rausholen."

„Dafür sind die Gehirnaktivitäten zu hektisch. Alle drei – und auch die beiden Schläfer – befinden sich in tiefer Interaktion mit dem Konstrukt."  
>Aoi Mogami schob mit einem Finger ihre Brille die Nase hinauf.<p>

„Das stimmt leider."  
>Kyoko Soryus Stimme bebte.<br>„Wenn wir die Verbindung jetzt unterbrechen, könnte es ihnen die Synapsen herausbrennen. Sie sind viel zu unruhig…"

Akagi war dabei, die Bedingungen in der Plugs zu regulieren.  
>„Wenn wir das Timing hinbekommen, sie ruhigzustellen und zugleich die Synchronverbindung runterzuregulieren, sollte es keine bleibenden Schäden geben. –Agano, geben Sie mir bitte die Datensticks aus dem Datensafe. Leutnant Peters hat bereits ein Programm vorbereitet, um das System beschleunigt herunterzufahren."<br>Sie hielt inne, wurde leiser.  
>„Kyoko, jemand muss sich ins System begeben und die drei darüber in Kenntnis setzen, dass es hinausgeht und sie sich beruhigen müssen."<p>

„Sie wollen Asuka…"

„Es muss sein. Wir haben keine andere Möglichkeit zur Kontaktaufnahme."  
>Ritsuko kniff die Augen zusammen. Ihre Arme juckten unerträglich. Und sie genau hinhörte, glaubte sie, in dem statischen Rauschen ein leises Flüstern wahrzunehmen.<br>„Ich glaube…"  
>Sie rieb sich die Augen.<br>„Wenn wir…"  
>Akagi schüttelte benommen den Kopf. Ihre Umgebung begann zu verschwimmen. Soryu stand mit unendlicher Langsamkeit auf, war plötzlich in einem Wirbel von Bewegungen neben ihr, legte ihr die Hand die Schulter, dass Ritsuko glaubte, unter der sengendheißen Berührung zu schmelzen. Sie atmete flüssigen Teer ein und Farbwirbel aus.<br>Irgendwo im hintersten Winkel ihres Geistes war ihr klar, dass etwas nicht stimmte, dass ihre Sinneswahrnehmung verrücktspielte.  
>„Soryu… Sie… haben… Kommando…" stieß Akagi hervor und verdrehte die Augen.<p>

Kyoko fing Akagi auf, als diese zur Seite wegkippte, stieß dann einen leisen Schrei aus, als sie Akagis dunkelverfärbte Hände sah.  
>„Ooi, bringen Sie Doktor Akagi auf die Krankenstation, das sieht mir nach einer biologischen Hautreizung aus. Etwas scheint das Nervensystem anzugreifen… - falls jemand hier über ähnliche Beschwerden klagt…"<br>Sie sah in die Runde, atmete auf, als keiner reagierte.

Die blonde Satsuki Ooi trat an Doktor Soryus Seite und griff Akagi unter der Achsel. Ooi war eine durchtrainierte junge Frau, die in ihrer Freizeit Kampfsport betrieb. Dennoch wurde sie von Akagis gewalttätiger Reaktion ziemlich überrascht – die leitende Wissenschaftlerin bäumte sich unvermittelt auf und riss sich los, dass Soryu und Ooi automatisch auf Abstand gingen.  
>Ritsuko Akagi stand vorgebeugt da, die Augen aufgerissen, die Pupillen geweitet. Ihr Atem ging heftig und über ihre Lippen drangen blubbernde Laute. Mit einer Hand griff sie sich in den Nacken und stieß einen Schmerzenslaut aus, während sie die Fingernägel tief in die Haut grub – dort, wo Gendo Ikari sie mit ADAMs Mal gezeichnet hatte vor über anderthalb Monaten. Ihre Finger waren blutig, als sie sie zurückzog und wie gebannt anstarrte.<br>Satsuki handelte – mit einer Handbewegung hatte sie ihren Gürtel geöffnet und aus den Schlaufen gezogen, mit einer fließenden Bewegung stand sie neben Akagi und packte ihre Arme, drehte sie ihr auf den Rücken und wickelte den Gürtel um ihre Handgelenke. Ritsuko stieß kehlige Laute auf. Im Nackenbereich verfärbte sich der Stoff ihres Kittels langsam blutrot.  
>„Erste Hilfe-Kasten!" brüllte Ooi.<p>

Aoi Mogami holte das Gewünschte aus der Nische unter dem Feuerlöscher und klappte den Behälter noch in der Bewegung auf, während Ooi ihre Vorgesetzte nach vorn drückte. Zögernd griff nun auch Kyoko zu und zog Akagis Schultern nach unten, wobei sie zugleich den Kragen von Laborkittel und Bluse zurückschob. – Und scharf die Luft einsog: Akagi hatte sich ein breites Stück Haut aus dem Nackenbereich gerissen und ein stark blutende Wunde geschaffen.  
>„Halten Sie still", zischte Ooi, der die Anstrengung anzusehen war, mit der sie Akagi fixierte.<p>

Soryu presste ein Stück Verbandsstoff auf Akagis Verletzung und befestigte dieses mit mehreren Pflastern mehr schlecht als recht.

Akagi bäumte sich auf, stieß den Kopf von unten kommend gegen Kyokos Kinn, dass diese benommen zurücktaumelte.  
>„AaaaDAaaaaM", röhrte Akagi. Und dann, etwas verständlicher: „Engelalarm…"<p>

Kyoko fing sich an einer Sessellehne, schüttelte den Kopf, um die Benommenheit loszuwerden.

„Mama, was ist bei euch los?" drang es aus dem Lautsprecher. Auf dem dazugehörigen Monitor war zu sehen, dass Asuka ihren Kreuzgurt öffnete und den Pilotensitz von Plug-2 verließ.

„Asuka, bleib auf Position", keuchte Doktor Soryu. Ihre Lippe blutete. „Wir haben alles im Griff."

„Was soll ich mit ihr machen?"  
>Satsuki Ooi hielt Akagi fest umklammert, drückte ihr mit einem Unterarm die Luft ab, was nur langsam zu einer Beruhigung bei der Chefwissenschaftlerin führte.<p>

„Sperren Sie sie in Peters' Büro. Mogami, helfen Sie Ooi. Agano, verständigen Sie die Krankenstation."  
>Soryu nahm nur aus den Augenwinkeln wahr, wie die beiden Technikerinnen Akagi hinausbugsierten, während sie selbst die Alarmprotokolle aufrief und zugleich Dekontaminationsalarm und Engelalarm ausführen ließ.<p>

*** NGE ***

Plötzlich brüllten Makoto Hyuga, Shigeru Aoba und drei weitere Techniker der Brückencrew gequält auf. Misato Katsuragis Hand lag auf dem Griff ihrer Waffe, noch während sie die Lage zu überblicken versuchte.  
>Hyuga kniete auf dem Boden, die Hände wie anklagend zur Decke gestreckt. Aoba wankte orientierungslos zwischen den Terminals und die Techniker saßen nur da. Der eine presste sich die Hände seitlich gegen den Schädel.<p>

„Leute, was ist mit euch los?"  
>Katsuragi lief zu Aoba, verhinderte im letzten Moment, dass dieser blind gegen die Brüstung stieß und vielleicht kopfüber auf eine tiefere Ebene des Raumes stürzte.<br>„Shigeru…"

„Colonel… er ist in meinem Kopf…" flüsterte Aoba.

„Wer?"

„Ah… sein Flüstern… so laut… Helfen Sie mir!"  
>Aoba griff blind nach Misatos Jacke, packte ihren Ärmel mit einer solchen Kraft, dass der Stoff an der Naht einriss.<p>

Hyuga kam auf Knien herangerutscht, warf sich nach vorn, um Misatos Beine zu umklammern. Sie wich im gerade so aus.

„Hyuga-kun, Aoba-kun, was habt ihr?"

„Colonel", ächzte Fuyutsuki, „ich gebe Engelalarm."

Sie blickte nach oben, erkannte, dass der Interimskommandant offenbar unter denselben Symptomen litt wie die übrigen, sich aber immer noch im Griff hatte.  
>Misato brüllte ihren persönlichen Kommandocode in Richtung der MAGI-Rechner, gefolgt von dem Wort „Kontaminationsalarm" und der Anweisung „Brücke abschotten!"<br>Sirenen heulten auf. Krachend schlugen die Schotten der Zentrale zu und Misato wurde klar, dass sie mit sechs offenbar Infizierten eingeschlossen war.

Gurgelnde Laute ausstoßend schwankte Aoba auf sie zu, dass sie sich an Zombiefilm erinnert fühlte und vor ihm zurückwich.  
>„Leute, ihr setzt euch besser alle hin und ich hole etwas aus dem Notfallschrank… eine leckere Betäubungsspritze, das wäre doch etwas, oder?"<br>Auch die drei Techniker erhoben sich von ihren Plätzen, wobei der eine grausig anzusehen waren – wo eben noch Augen gewesen waren, gab es nun nur noch zwei blutige Höhlen. Sie näherten sich Misato von der Seite.

Katsuragi zog ihre Pistole und gab einen Schuss in die Luft ab in der Hoffnung, nicht ganz zufällig eine wichtige Installation unter der Decke zu treffen. Doch der Warnschuss blieb ohne Wirkung.

„Colonel Katsuragi… kommen Sie in den Kommandostand! Schnell!"  
>Fuyutsuki lag halb auf seinem Terminal und biss die Zähne zusammen.<br>„Was immer uns angreift, die Männer können nichts dafür…"

„Ja, Sir."  
>Misato griff nach der Steigleiter in der Wand, welche zu einer offenen Luke hinaufführte, und kletterte behände hinauf.<br>Eine Hand ergriff ihren linken Unterschenkel.  
>„Aoba, lass das!" stieß sie hervor, hielt sich kurz mit nur einer Hand fest – in der anderen hielt sie immer noch ihre Pistole und konnte so die Leitersprosse nicht richtig umfassen – und trat mit dem rechten Fuß nach Aobas Arm. Der Griff um ihr Bein löste sich, sie fand wieder Halt auf den Sprossen und hetzte nach oben, rollte sich durch die Luke, bekam die Klappe zu fassen, schlug sie zu und verriegelte sie. Schwer atmend blieb sie neben der Luke sitzen.<br>„Sind die alle verrückt…"

„Nein", keuchte Fuyutsuki. „Katsuragi, Sie müssen mich fesseln, am besten an den Stuhl… ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich noch… Herr meiner Gedanken bin."  
>Der alte Mann ließ sich in den Stuhl fallen, ließ die Arme baumeln und sah Misato auffordern an.<p>

Katsuragi krabbelte zu ihm hinüber.  
>„Wie Sie wollen…"<br>Sie zog seine Uniformjacke zurück, dass er die Arme nicht mehr frei bewegen konnte, holte dann aus dem Schrank an der Rückwand einen Erste-Hilfe-Kasten und nutzte die enthaltene Verbandsrolle als Behelfsfessel.  
>„Kommandant, was passiert?"<p>

„Es… er… beeinflusst uns. Ich kann sein Flüstern jetzt hören… Colonel Katsuragi… wir haben uns geirrt… es ist noch nicht vorbei."

„Das bekommen wir schon hin."  
>Dann folgte sie dem Blick des Professors in Richtung der MAGI-Rechner und ihr Herz übersprang einen Schlag – eine der würfelförmigen Einheiten war völlig von einer Art Rankenwuchs bedeckt. Auf den zweiten Blick erwiesen sich die Ranken nicht als Pflanzen, sondern fleischige Gliedmaßen, miteinander verwachsene Arme und Beine, in deren Oberfläche Augen starrten und Mäuler aufklafften.<p>

„Er ist hier…" röchelte Fuyutsuki.

„Wer, Professor?"

„ADAM…"

**Kapitel 09 - Vergiss mich nicht**

Für Mari Suzuhara und Nozomi Horaki waren sich absolut einig: Die Drei mogelten beim Versteckspiel! Egal, wo sie sich verbargen, die drei Ayanami-Schwestern spürten sie auf. Den beiden war es egal, was die Älteren über eine „Spürergabe" faselten – beim Versteckspiel war es einfach nicht fair, statt zu suchen, in gerader Linie auf das Versteck zuzugehen und es einzukreisen! Dabei erlaubten sie den Drei doch schon, als Team zu arbeiten. Gut, auf der anderen Seite waren die Ayanamis auch recht einfallslos bei der Wahl ihrer Verstecke, so dass selbst PenPen sie aufspüren konnte.  
>Gegenwärtig hockte Mari hinter einem Busch in der hydroponischen Gartenanlage neben dem Freizeitbereich. Sie konnte Nozomis Versteck sehen, Hikaris Schwester saß oben in einem Baum, wo Mari sich nie hingewagt hätte, dafür litt sie unter zu starker Höhenangst. Der Pinguin stand hinter einem Geräteschuppen – kein wirklich gutes Versteck. Doch den Erfahrungen nach würden die Drei ihn als letzten finden.<br>Aber sie hatten keine anderen Spielgefährten – ihre älteren Geschwister waren allesamt mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt und ob die älteren Ayanamis überhaupt einen Sinn für Spiel und Spaß hatten, war auch fraglich.  
>Mari wartete… und wartete… und wartete…<br>Irgendwann wurde ihr langweilig.  
>„Nozomi?"<p>

Die Antwort ließ einen Moment auf sich warten.  
>„Mari? Was ist los?"<p>

„Weiß nicht… Wo sind die Drei?"

„Ich sehe sie nicht…"

„Ich sehe PenPen. Er wirkt gelangweilt."

„Mir ist auch langweilig."

Nozomi sprang von ihrem Sitz im Baum mit einer Leichtfüßigkeit herab, auf die andere neidisch hätten werden können, nicht jedoch Mari. Tojis Schwester war insgeheim jeden Tag aufs Neue dankbar, wieder gehen zu können.

„Wark?"

„Kommt mit, PenPen!"

„Wark!"

Der Warmwasserpinguin watschelte zu ihnen hinüber und zu dritt zogen sie weiter in den Freizeitbereich.

Die Drei standen noch immer dort, wo sie von Einhundert hinunter gezählt hatten, allerdings Rücken an Rücken. Sie schienen in die Ferne zu starren.

„Hey, was ist los mit euch?" rief Nozomi.

Die Mädchen – und der Pinguin – verlangsamten ihre Schritte und blieben vor den Drillingen stehen.

„Er ist da." wisperten die Drei gleichzeitig.

„Wer?" fragte Mari verwirrt.

„Der Erste Engel. ADAM."

*** NGE ***

Plötzlich fing Maya an zu schreien und unkontrolliert nach Dana Ayanami zu schlagen. Die Angegriffene reagierte mit stoischer Ruhe, indem sie Ibukis Handgelenke ergriff und festhielt und die eher ungezielten Tritte nach ihren Schienenbeinen ignorierte.

„Major Kaji, was soll ich tun?" fragte Dana mit ruhiger Stimme, als gelte es vielmehr, sich zu entscheiden, welchen Brotaufstrich sie zum Frühstück wählen sollte.

„Ah… halt sie fest."  
>Kaji schob sich um das Bett herum.<br>„Maya, was ist los mit dir?"  
>Schließlich packte er sie um die Hüfte und hob sie in die Luft, verzog dabei zugleich vor Anstrengung das Gesicht und bereute den Umstand, die Verwirklichung seines Entschlusses, wieder zu trainieren, vor sich hergeschoben zu haben.<p>

Peters rückte an die Bettkante, griff mit der Linken nach Mayas Arm.  
>„Beruhig dich…"<br>Das Flüstern wurde immer verständlicher, es war eine Stimme, die in einer ihm nicht bekannten Sprache immer wieder dasselbe wisperte. Der Tonfall war fordernd, kalt, gnadenlos.  
>„Oh, mein Gott…"<br>Auf Mayas Händen bildeten sich dunkle Schlieren, als bewegte sich etwas direkt unter der Oberfläche. Sein Griff lockerte sich kurz, doch dann hielt er Maya wieder fest. Zwischen den Bewegungen der Schlieren und dem Wispern existierte ein Zusammenhang, ein gemeinsamer Rhythmus…

Kaji fluchte.  
>„Maya hat es auch erwischt… - Suzuhara!"<p>

Maya ließ kraftlos den Kopf hängen, stieß blubbernde Laute aus, während ihre Beine schwach zuckten.

Peters lauschte dem Flüstern in seinem Kopf, konzentrierte sich auf den Rhythmus.  
>„Maya, hör mir zu… Was immer versucht, dich zu kontrollieren, du musst dich wehren. Du kannst es."<br>Eigentlich war egal, was er sagte, wichtig war nur, dass er einen gegenläufigen Rhythmus sprach, der das Wispern auskonterte. Und dennoch konnte er nicht anders, als seine Gefühle in seine Worte zu legen und nicht nur das Flüstern, sondern auch die fordernde Kälte auszugleichen.  
>Tatsächlich wurde Maya ruhiger, wehrte sich nicht mehr gegen Danas Griff.<br>Peters stand auf, lehnte sein Gewicht teilweise gegen die Wand und balancierte auf dem linken Bein. Der straffe Verband um seinen Brustkorb erschwerte ihm das Atmen, doch die erwarteten Schmerzen blieben größtenteils aus.

„Er ruft mich… ich soll zu ihm kommen…" flüsterte Maya in einem Anflug von Klarheit.

„Wer… und wohin?" fragte Kaji mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. Maya war schwerer, als man meinen wollte – vor allem, wenn man die letzten Wochen erst mit dem Auskurieren einer Schusswunde, dann leichter Rehabilitation und schließlich Schreibtischarbeit ohne Ende verbracht hatte.

„Es ist… es ADAM… es ist der Engel ADAM… er ruft nach mir…"

„ADAM wurde laut Ritsuko von den Sicherheitsanlagen im TerminalDogma vernichtet. Bist du ganz sicher?"

„Etwas von ihm hat überlebt… er hat gewartet… auf den richtigen Moment… Helft mir…"

„Ich bin da, Maya…"  
>Peters strich mit der Hand durch ihr Haar.<br>„Ich bin da", bekräftigte er und konzentrierte sich wieder, gegen den Rhythmus des Wispern entgegenzuhalten. „Ich höre die Stimme auch, aber ich verstehe sie nicht. Was sagt er?"

„Er wartet… er ruft uns… es gibt noch mehr…"

„Wohin?" drängte Kaji.

„In die Zentrale… er ruft mich zu sich…"

Matsuo Suzuhara quetschte sich an Kaji vorbei und nebelte ihre Hände mit LCL-Aerosol ein.  
>Es zischte und stank schwach nach verbranntem Fleisch. Die Schlieren auf Mayas Haut wanden sich, als wollten sie den Aerosoltröpfchen ausweichen, lösten sich dann auf.<br>Mayas gequälter Schrei wurde erst zu einem Schmerzensschrei, dann zu einem leisen Weinen.

„Lass sie los", flüsterte Peters Dana Ayanami zu.

Die Ayanami blickte an Peters vorbei zu Kaji.  
>„Major?"<p>

Kaji nickte und ließ Maya langsam herunter, so dass sie sich auf die Bettkante setzen konnte, den Blick auf ihre nun geschundenen Hände und Unterarme gerichtet, auf denen sich Bläschen bildeten.

Jörg ließ sich neben ihr nieder, legte den Arm um ihre Schultern und zog sie an sich.  
>„Es ist vorbei", flüsterte er, hob dann den Blick und sah Kaji an. „Ich kann ADAMs Stimme nicht mehr hören."<p>

Kaji schluckte, wies einen seiner Männer an, einen Arzt für Maya zu holen, wandte sich dann Suzuhara zu.  
>„Wir werden noch mehr von der LCL-Lösung benötigen – und wahrscheinlich nicht nur so eine kleine Sprühflasche."<p>

Matsuo Suzuhara machte eine bestätigende Geste.  
>„Ich kehre umgehend ins LCL-Labor zurück und lasse abfüllen… Wir haben noch drei mit Flüssigkeit gefüllte Feuerlöscher und vielleicht lässt sich noch etwas basteln."<p>

„Guter Mann. An die Arbeit."

„Wohin soll ich dann damit kommen? – Zur Zentrale?"

Kaji zögerte einen Moment.  
>„Ich bekomme weder eine Verbindung zur Zentrale, noch zu Ritsuko. Die gesamte interne Kommunikation ist zusammengebrochen, alles was über die MAGI läuft. Ich habe nur noch Verbindung zur Leitstelle der Sicherheit und von dort aus zu verschiedenen Kontroll- und Knotenpunkten. – Wir richten einen Kommandoposten auf halber Strecke in der Hangarkontrolle ein, bis wir einen Überblick über die Lage haben. – Foxy, begibt dich zur Zentrale und sondiere die Lage, aber kein Risiko eingehen, beim ersten Kontakt mit einem Infizierten ziehst du dich zurück. Solltest du bis zur Zentrale durchkommen, informiere Colonel Katsuragi."<p>

Die Ayanami im schwarzen Anzug bestätigte und eilte davon.

„Kommen Sie dann in die Hangarkontrolle, Suzuhara. – Ich suche nach Akagi und…"

„Geben Sie mir mein Headset", verlangte Peters. „Ich versuche, mit den MAGI Kontakt aufzunehmen."

Während auch Tojis Vaters den Raum verließ, riss Kaji die Türen des Wandschrankes auf und holte Peters' zusammengelegte Sachen heraus.  
>„Besser, Jörg – Sie begleiten mich. Die Hangarkontrolle hat eine Standleitung zu den MAGI – und sofern ich Ritsuko finde, wird jemand für sie im Testcenter einspringen müssen."<p>

„Major, ich bin nicht in der Verfassung…"

Kaji warf ihm einen zweifelnden Blick zu.  
>„Leutnant Peters – anziehen."<br>Er beugte sich zu Maya hinunter und zog diese auf die Füße.  
>„Und du begleitest Dana zum diensthabenden Arzt und lässt deine Hände versorgen."<br>Der Ayanami flüsterte er zu: „Behalt sie im Auge."

Widerwillig ließ Peters Maya gehen. Diese sah ihn noch einmal an und schaffte es trotz ihres tränennassen Gesichts zu lächeln und zu flüstern: „Ich gehe mit dir, wohin du möchtest."

Peters öffnete den Mund, war aber sprachlos. Verlegen griff er nach dem Kleiderbündel und der Kniemanschette, zurrte sie mit einer Hand eher schlecht als recht fest, stieg dann umständlich in seine Hose.

„Ich helfe Ihnen", murmelte Kaji – nur er und Peters waren noch im Zimmer übrig, nachdem er alle anderen fortgeschickt hatte.

„Ahm…" gab Peters von sich, als Kaji ihm die Hose hochzog und schloss.

„Keine Angst, ich mag nur Frauen", grinste der Major.

„Ich auch."

„Na, dann steht einer wunderbaren Männerfreundschaft ja nichts im Wege, oder?"  
>Dann löste er den Schlauch der Tropfinfusion vom Zugang in Peters Unterarm.<br>„Tut mir leid, keine Schmerzmittel mehr, ich brauche Sie mit freiem Kopf – das halten Sie schon aus."

Jörg zerbiss einen Fluch…

*** NGE ***

Peters schlüpfte gerade in seine Uniformjacke, als der Alarm losging.

Kaji lauschte.  
>„Kontaminationsalarm – und Engelalarm! – Das wollte ich eigentlich vermeiden, um eine Panik zu verhindern und den Gegner in Sicherheit zu wiegen."<p>

Jörg befestigte sein Headset, stieg in die bereitstehenden Krankenhauspantoffeln und nickte Kaji zu.  
>„Wir können."<br>Er justierte beim Verlassen des Raumes das Headset. Es war ungewohnt, da er es am linken Ohr trug statt wie gewohnt rechts. Über die normalen Kanäle kam nur eine sich stetig wiederholende Durchsage – das Hauptquartier ging in den Verriegelungszustand und jeder sollte sich in die Schutzräume zurückziehen. Er ging auf einen beschränkten Kanal, rasselte eine Folge von Zahlen und Buchstaben herunter und stellte mehrere knappe, gezielte Fragen.  
>„In Ordnung, der Alarm wurde in der Zentrale von Colonel Katsuragi ausgelöst. Ich habe eben mit einem Subsystem gesprochen, die MAGI reagieren nicht mehr. Doktor Akagi befindet sich im Bereich HangarTestcenter. Das Hauptquartier ist nach außen abgeriegelt, außerdem wurde mit der Abriegelung der internen Sektoren begonnen."

„Na, viel Spaß dabei… die meisten Trennschotten funktionieren nicht mehr. Wo steckt Katsuragi?"

Es dauerte einen Moment, ehe Peters die gewünschte Information erhielt.  
>„In der Zentrale."<br>Er schnaufte.  
>„Etwas langsamer, ich bekomme kaum Luft."<p>

Kaji öffnete mit seiner Kennkarte eine Tür zu einem schmalen Gang.  
>„Wir nehmen die Wartungsgänge und -aufzüge, dann müssen wir nicht über die Treppen und Steigleitern."<p>

„Das käme mir entgegen." keuchte der junge Deutsche, während er Kaji hinterherhumpelte und spürte, wie mit jedem Schritt die schlecht befestigte Kniemanschette weiter verrutschte. Dazu kam ein schmerzhaftes Pochen im Armstumpf.  
>„Akagi ist nach Auskunft des GPS-Systems im Testcenter… Kommandant Fuyutsuki in der Zentrale… Captain Aoba in der Zentrale… Hyuga in der Zentrale…"<br>Er ratterte noch ein Dutzend Namen von niederrangigen Offizieren herunter, die sich auf ihren Posten befanden.

„Nicht trödeln…"  
>Kaji blickte über die Schulter zurück, eilte dann zu Peters und legte sich dessen bandagierten Arme über die Schulter, dann zog er ihn mit sich.<br>„Es tut mir leid, aber mein Instinkt sagt mir, dass entweder ich Sie in der Hangarkontrolle brauche oder die Kinder im Testcenter", murmelte der Major. „Und… Jörg… was Sie da vorhin zu Maya gesagt haben… das war ziemlich romantisch. Hätten Sie vielleicht Zeit, auf meiner Hochzeit die Rede zu halten?"

„Argh… Was habe ich denn…"

*** NGE ***

Kyoko Soryu bemühte sich, das dumpfe Hämmern zu ignorieren, das aus dem Verbindungsgang zwischen Hangarkontrolle und Testcenter kam. Mogami und Ooi hatten die gefesselte Akagi in Leutnant Peters' Büro eingesperrt und die Tür mit einem Stuhl blockiert. Wie es sich anhörte, warf sich die Leitende Wissenschaftsoffizierin immer wieder gegen die Tür. Dazu kamen wieder und wieder laute, fast animalische Schreie. Soryu wagte nicht, eine der Technikerinnen wegzuschicken, um Hilfe zu holen, da sie ohne Akagi bereits unterbesetzt waren im Testcenter. Die Verbindungen der drei Piloten zum Konstrukt schwankten immer wieder und erforderten eine Nachjustierung und die Lebenszeichen der beiden Schläfer bewegten sich in Bereichen, die Kyoko Angst machte – Herzschlag und Blutdruck deuteten auf einen Zustand nackter Panik hin. Hätte sie mit Sicherheit sagen können, dass sie damit nicht allen Kindern die Gehirne ausbrannte, hätte sie längst alle Systeme heruntergefahren. So hatte sie Eikyu zur Krankenstation geschickt, um einen Mediziner zu holen und im Anschluss den Sicherheitschef zu informieren; kurz hatte sie zudem mit dem Gedanken gespielt, Leutnant Peters aus dem Bett zu scheuchen, doch in diesem Fall überwogen ihre Skrupel, dem Verletzten vielleicht zu viel zuzumuten. Dennoch schlug sie auf diese Weise zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe – nicht nur konnte sie Außenstehende informieren, sondern hatte auch die Ayanami aus den Kontrollraum des Testcenters. Kyoko traute dem Klonmädchen nicht sonderlich, da dessen Loyalität ganz klar auf Seiten Akagis lag und es vielleicht versucht hätte, ihre ‚Mutter' zu befreien. – Und das Letzte, was sie gerade im Testcenter brauchten, war eine amoklaufende Ritsuko Akagi…

„Schickt mich rein."  
>Asukas Stimme war klar und entschlossen. In ihren Worten lag nichts Flehendes, sondern die unterschwellige Botschaft, dass sie die Situation in den Griff bekommen würde.<p>

„Asuka, Schatz, es ist zu gefährlich. Die MAGI kapseln sich ab, wir haben Alarmzustand und… ich kann niemanden erreichen… Das Risiko ist zu groß."

„Du passt doch auf mich auf. – Alternativ müsste ich bei einem Engelalarm eigentlich EVA-02 bemannen und startbereit machen…"

„Das… Ich will dich nicht verlieren!"

Asuka lächelte, schloss kurz ihr Auge.  
>„Das wirst du auch nicht. Mich bekommt nichts klein. Engel? – Hah! Ein Scharfschütze, der mir einen Teil des Schädels wegpustet? – Lachhaft! Neun… Neun! Massenproduktionseinheiten? – Plattgemacht."<p>

Kyoko sah ihre Tochter auf dem Monitor nur an, schüttelte den Kopf.  
>„Die Gefahr…"<p>

„Für die anderen war es aber nicht zu gefährlich, oder? Ich bin mir sicher, dass Suzuharas Vater Toji auch nicht verlieren will. Und Hikaris Schwestern Hikari nicht. Und Kaworu… keine Ahnung, wer den vermissen könnte… ich glaube, mir würde er ein wenig fehlen. Und Shinji… Yui-san ist jetzt schon vor Sorge am Rotieren. Rei… - Schickt mich rein."

Kyoko blickte auf die kleine Schachtel mit Datensticks, die vor ihr stand.  
><em>Konnte sie das verantworten? – Nein… Doch konnte sie es verantworten, nicht zu handeln?<br>_Sie klappte den Deckel auf und holte den Stick hervor, auf dem in westlichen Druckbuchstaben „Startprogram Asuka" stand. An dem Stick war zudem ein kleiner Haftzettel befestigt.  
><em>„Sollte ich nicht anwesend sein: Asuka kann es. J.P."<br>_Doktor Soryu atmete scharf ein, zerknüllte den Zettel in ihrer Faust und verfluchte den Leutnant in Gedanken.  
>„Versprich mir, dass du vorsichtig bist."<p>

„Immer."

Mit zitternden Fingern schob Kyoko den Stick in den Leseport, wartete, bis das Terminal ihn erkannt hatte, und wählte die ‚Ausführen'-Option.  
>„Mach mich stolz, Asuka", flüsterte sie, während sie mit den Tränen kämpfte und beobachtete, wie ihre Tochter sich zurücklehnte und ihr Auge schloss.<p>

Wieder hallten die dumpfen Schläge aus dem Verbindungsgang.

„Synchronisation zwischen Plug-2 und dem Konstrukt wird aufgebaut." vermelde Aoi Mogami und rückte nervös ihre Brille zurecht. Werte von Plug-4 und -5 im grünen Bereich."

„Justiere Plug-6 nach", murmelte Ooi.

„Plug-3 wird aktiv!" vermeldete Mogami verwirrt.

„Was?"  
>Kyoko löste den Blick vom Gesicht ihrer Tochter, starrte zum Hauptmonitor, auf den Mogami die aktuellen Werte gelegt hatte.<br>„Verbindung zu TestPlug-3 aufbauen!"  
>Sie vergaß beinahe zu atmen, als die Bildverbindung zustande kam. In Plug-3 saß eine brünette Frau, die nur ein knappes Jahr älter war und eine orange PlugSuit mit schwarzen Absätzen trug. Das Design des Anzuges wirkte klobig und unpraktisch im Vergleich zur gegenwärtigen Generation an PlugSuits.<br>„Yui…" hauchte Kyoko.

„Kyoko." entgegnete Shinjis Mutter.

„Plug-3 baut Synchronverbindung auf… sie geht quasi huckepack mit Asuka rein!"

„Yui-san, tun Sie das nicht! Haben Sie bereits vergessen, was damals passiert ist?"

„Wie könnte ich das?" antwortete Yui Ikari mit schläfrigem Tonfall. „Aber das hier ist kein EVA. Und Naoko hat uns schon einmal rausgeworfen."

„Sie haben kein Training."

„Ich war der erste Mensch, der eine Synchronverbindung aufbauen konnte."

„Doktor Soryu, Plug-3 initialisiert ein Paket uralter Daten."

Kyoko verstand Mogamis Stimme nur undeutlich.  
>„Sie können das nicht tun! Die Gefahr für Sie und die Kinder... Yui…!"<p>

„Würden Sie für Ihr Kind nicht dasselbe tun? – Ich passe auf Asuka auf, mein Ehrenwort."

„Agano, unterbrechen Sie die Verbindung, Plug-3 läuft über Ihr Terminal!"

„Negativ, Doktor Soryu. Plug-3 nimmt keine Befehle entgegen. Und die MAGI reagieren auch nicht auf Anweisungen, Plug-3 aus dem System zu werfen."

Yui lächelte.  
>„Ich habe mir die Freiheit genommen, die Verbindungen zwischen dem Plug und dem Kontrollraum zu blockieren… Ah… Ich spüre es… die Verbindung baut sich auf…"<br>Dann schloss sie die Augen und war nicht mehr ansprechbar.

*** NGE ***

Misato kauerte unter dem Tisch des Kommandanten. Fuyutsuki lag, immer noch an den Stuhl gefesselt, neben ihr. Über ihnen schlugen Kugeln in die Decke und Wände des Kommandostandes ein – die beiden infizierten Offiziere und die Techniker hatten den Waffenschrank geöffnet, nachdem sie die Luke nicht von unten her hatten aufbrechen können, und relativ ziellos das Feuer eröffnet.  
>Katsuragi gingen in rasender Eile mehrere Dinge durch den Kopf – sie saßen im Kommandostand fest, der Verschlusszustand hatte sogar den Aufzug in das Büro des Kommandanten blockiert, der Zustand des Professor war kritisch, er brabbelte unzusammenhängendes Zeug und stemmte sich erkennbar gegen die Beeinflussung durch den Engel, unter dem Tisch waren sie sicher, sah man von möglichen Querschlägern ab, sie waren aber auch handlungsunfähig – und sie hätte nun gern ein kühles Bier, auch wenn dies bedeutete, alle Vorsätze und die Fortschritte bei der Entgiftung in den Wind zu schlagen.<p>

Kozo Fuyutsukis Gesicht war rot angelaufen. Die Adern auf der Stirn traten dick hervor.  
>„Colonel… ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich noch durchhalte…"<p>

„Professor, Sie packen das – lassen Sie mich nicht im Stich…"

„Muss Ihnen… sagen… ich höre seine Stimme… ADAMs Stimme… ich verstehe seine Worte… und mehr… so wie… er in meinen Gedanken ist, kann ich… seine erkennen… Er will… er will…"  
>Fuyutsuki atmete mehrmals tief durch, bäumte sich bei jedem Atemzug in seinen Fesseln auf.<p>

„Was will er?"

„Er will Shinji… er will seinen Körper! ADAM will… wiedergeboren werden… es ist nicht mehr viel von ihm übrig… nur ein Schatten seines Willens und… seiner Macht… er sich auf viele verteilt… zu viele… und… ah…"  
>Der Professor kniff die Augen zusammen und verzog das Gesicht vor Schmerz.<br>„Er hat die Kontrolle über eines seiner Opfer verloren. Maya Ibuki ist frei."  
>Fuyutsuki legte den Kopf in den Nacken und lachte.<br>„Wir dummen Sterblichen sind doch schlauer als du…"  
>Dann bäumte er sich wieder auf.<br>nicht zu, dass er… meinen Sohn…"  
>Der alte Mann verdrehte die Augen, bis nur noch das Weiße zu sehen war. Seine restlichen Worte gingen in kehligen Lauten unter.<p>

Misato zögerte, hob dann die Hand mit der Pistole.

„Erschießen Sie mich, wenn… wenn es zum Äußersten kommt…"

Katsuragi schluckte, sicherte ihre Waffe und drehte sie in ihrer Hand.  
>„Glauben Sie mir, das tut mir genauso weh wie Ihnen…"<br>Dann schlug sie mit dem Knauf zu und schickte ihren Vorgesetzten ins Reich der Träume.

*** NGE ***

Kaworu duckte sich und hob die Arme vor sein Gesicht.  
>Eine überreife Frucht schlug links neben seinem Kopf gegen das Käfiggitter. Lautes, lachendes Gackern ertönte auf mehreren Seiten.<br>Er starrte konzentriert durch die Käfigstäbe, konnte aber nur Schemen und tanzende Schatten erkennen. Unmittelbar jenseits der Stäbe brannten mehrere Lagerfeuer, deren Licht Kaworu blendete. Und hinter diesem Flammenring waren seine Peiniger. Wieder sah er eine ausholende Bewegung, hob abwehrend die Hände.  
>Kaworu Nagisa befand sich auf einer Kreuzung im Heckenlabyrinth. Alles hatte harmlos gewirkt, als er auf die Kreuzung getreten war und sich umgesehen hatte – nur waren dann plötzlich die Gitter aus dem Boden geschossen und hatten die Kreuzung abgetrennt, so dass ihm nur ein Raum von etwa zwei mal zwei Metern verblieben war. Zunächst hatte er noch gerufen und die Namen der beiden anderen Piloten gebrüllt, dann war es dunkel geworden. Die Dämmerung brach rasch herein, bis Kaworu gerade noch die Hand vor Augen sehen konnte. Und dann waren <em>sie <em>gekommen. _Sie _hatten sich nicht vorgestellt und waren den Gitterstäben auch nicht nahe genug gekommen, als dass er sie hätte erkennen können, so dass er nicht einmal sagen konnte, ob es sich um Menschen handelte oder andere Wesen, die die virtuelle Realität hervorgebracht hatte.

„Los, Kalkfresse, tanze!" johlte jemand hinter ihm.

Kaworu zog den Kopf zwischen die Schultern.  
>Etwas tickte auf dem Boden auf, runde, erbsenförmige Murmeln… Murmeln, in denen winzige Feuer brannten.<br>Mit einem lauten „Wah!" sprang Kaworu zurück, schlug gegen die aufgeheizten Gitterstäbe, taumelte ein Stückchen nach vorn… - Die Murmeln explodierten mit lautem Knallen und hellen Lichtblitzen, die schmerzhaft stechend in seine Füße einschlugen.  
>Kaworu tanzte, während die Unbekannten laut lachten und sich über ihn lustig machten, über ihn, den Albino, den Jungen ohne Eltern und Freunde.<br>„Warum?" brüllte er. „Warum macht ihr das?"

„Weil du das bist, du Freak!" kam es grölend von rechts.

Kaworu spürte, wie heiße Tränen über seine Wangen liefen.  
>Sein ganzes Leben lang hatte er sich vor diesem Moment gefürchtet…<br>Auf dem nordamerikanischen NERV-Stützpunkt hatte er einen Privatlehrer gehabt, doch ihm waren stets die Blicke bewusst gewesen, die man ihm zugeworfen hatte. Kaworu, der totenblasse Junge… Kaworu mit dem blutigen Augen… Kreidegesicht… natürlich hatte er das Geflüster hinter seinem Rücken mitbekommen, aber er hatte gewusst, dass er EVA-Pilot eine Sonderstellung genoss, die ihn vor möglichen Streichen und Übeltaten schützte. So ungern er es zugab, der Engel Tabris hatte weitaus mehr Rückgrat und Selbstvertrauen zur Schau gestellt, während er seinen Körper in Besitz gehabt hatte. Und nun sah er sich einer gesichtslosen Menge schutzlos gegenüber, ohne EVA, ohne den symbolischen Panzer einer NERV-Uniform, ohne Rückendeckung zur Schau gestellt wie einem Kuriositätenkabinett.  
>Er fühlte sich an frühere Albträume erinnert und die Hilflosigkeit, die er verspürt hatte, als er keine Kontrolle über seinen Körper gehabt hatte.<br>Wieder flogen, begleitet von Schimpfworten, überreife und faule Früchte in den Käfig. Etwas klatschte gegen Kaworus Rücken und lief feucht und glitschig hinab. Eine Hülsenfrucht schlug hart gegen seinen Oberschenkel, dass er leicht einknickte.  
>„Hört auf… hört doch auf!"<br>Die Antwort auf sein Flehen bestand in grausamem Lachen und weiteren Würfen, bis Kaworu zusammengerollt auf dem Boden lag, das Gesicht mit den Armen schützend und hemmungslos schluchzend...

*** NGE ***

Tojis Schritte wurden weniger forsch und ausschreitend, je weiter er den Pfad entlang schritt. Der Weg vor ihm wirkte endlos und führte starr geradeaus. Suzuhara reckte den Hals, um einen Blick auf die Dachkante des Gebäudes auf dem Hügel zu erhaschen.  
>„Wo lande ich hier bloß…" murmelte er. Er blieb stehen, rief Hikaris Namen, lauschte. Es kam keine Antwort. Vielleicht war sie zu weit weg… Toji seufzte, rief noch einmal ihren Namen, dann Nagisas. – Keine Antwort.<br>„Na toll…"  
>Er blickte über die Schulter zurück, überlegte kurz, ob er den Pfad zurückgehen und zur letzten Kreuzung zurückkehren sollte. Wahrscheinlich würde ihn das wieder in die Hörweite wenigstens eines der beiden anderen bringen – insgeheim hoffte er natürlich, Hikari über den Weg zu laufen, sich zu trennen war rückblickend ziemlich idiotisch gewesen. Und wo er schon idiotisch war – welcher Depp programmierte eigentlich ein solches Labyrinth? Hatte NERV zu viel Geld oder war einem Programmierer dieses Konstrukts langweilig gewesen? – Im ersteren Fall sollten sie gefälligst ihm das Geld geben, damit er Geschenke Mari, Hikari und ihre Schwestern besorgen konnte…<br>Toji seufzte wieder laut und anhaltend, dann wanderte er weiter den Pfad hinab, verfiel schließlich in ein leichtes Joggen und fragte sich dabei, ob dies als Training durchging. Normalerweise umrundete er morgens und abends den Pyramidenbau in der Geofront zwei Mal und joggte auch immer wieder ein paar bestimmte Gänge im Hauptquartier in der Nähe der Wohnunterkünfte entlang, um in Form zu bleiben. In gewisser Weise baute er dabei auch seinen Frust ab – seit fünf Wochen waren seine Familie und Hikari und ihre Schwestern im Hauptquartier einquartiert. Eigentlich bedeutete der Umstand, dass seine Freundin nur ein paar Türen weiter wohnte, dass er im siebten Himmel schweben müsste, doch abgesehen von Händchenhalten, flüchtigen Küssen und Umarmungen war absolut nichts zwischen ihnen passiert – und das in einem Gebäude voller Ecken und Winkeln, in die bestenfalls einmal im Monat jemand blickte. Sobald er sich dann auch noch an die eine gemeinsame Nacht vor dem Zwischenfall mit EVA-03 erinnerte, stieg der Frustfaktor in ungeahnte Höhen. Natürlich lag es nicht in seinem Bestreben, sie zu drängen, aber langsam fragte er sich, ob er damals vielleicht nur benutzt worden war. Zum Glück verschwanden diese düsteren Gedanken, sobald er ihre süßen Sommersprossen sah…  
>Ein erneutes Seufzen entrann ihm.<br>Er blieb stehen, sah nach oben. Ja, er hatte sich nicht getäuscht, die Hecke wurde höher und wuchs über ihm, in vielleicht vier Metern Höhe, zusammen. Nur noch gut zehn Meter und er würde in einem grünen Tunnel stehen, in dem er wahrscheinlich überhaupt niemanden mehr hören würde. Und so wie es aussah, erstreckte sich der Pfad noch ein ganzes Stück.  
>Überhaupt befand er sich in einem merkwürdigen Gebiet: In der Ferne verschwamm der Pfad in einem grünen Flecken, so dass es Toji unmöglich war, abzuschätzen, wie weit es noch geradeaus ging.<p>

Rechts befand sich eine schmale Lücke in der Hecke!  
>Toji atmete insgeheim auf – der endlose, gerade Pfad machte ihn nervös, weil er das Gefühl hatte, irgendwo herauskommen zu können, nur nicht an seinem Ziel. Er trat durch die Lücke in der Hecke – und stieß einen leisen Pfiff aus: Vor ihm erstreckte sich ein langgezogener Platz, an dessen einer Seite Stufenterrassen den Hügel hinaufführten, auf welchem das als Ziel auserwählte Gebäude stand.<br>Das breite Grinsen, welches sich auf seinen Lippen ausbreitete, erstarrte aber sogleich wieder und machte Fassungslosigkeit Platz, als er erkannte, dass er nicht allein war. Auf dem Boden des gepflasterten Platzes lagen ausgestreckt wie Marionetten, deren Fäden durchtrennt wurden, mehrere Gestalten. Die meisten davon trugen die Jungenschuluniform der Tokio-3-Junior-High. Und inmitten dieser Ansammlung von Körpern stand hochaufgerichtet ein anderer Toji Suzuhara in einem dunklen Trainingsanzug, der einen kleineren Jungen am Kragen mit einer Hand festhielt, während er mit der anderen auf ihn einprügelte. Der andere machte längst keine Anstrengungen mehr, um sich zu wehren, sondern hing nur schlaff und leblos im Griff seines Peinigers.  
>Suzuhara blieb stehen, fühlte sich bei dem Anblick, als hätte ihm jemand die Faust wuchtig in den Magen gerammt und drehte sie nun genüsslich in seinen Eingeweiden. Ja, natürlich hatte er sich schon seit der Grundschule an vielen Schlägereien beteiligt, besonders wenn ihn der Zorn übermannte, aber er war mehr der Typ, der Unterlegenen zur Seite stand und unfaire Verhältnisse ausglich. Das er Shinji Ikari nach dessen Transfer auf die Tokio-3-Junior-High verprügelt hatte, weil er ihm die Schuld an Maris Zustand gegeben hatte, bereitete ihm heute noch Kummer und war vielleicht mit ein Hauptgrund, weshalb er sich zu dem ganzen Unterfangen gemeldet hatte. Was er hier jedoch vor sich sah, war keine Schlägerei, sondern ein Gemetzel – und sein Abbild war der Metzger inmitten des Geschehens, auf dessen schwarzem Trainingsanzug feuchte dunkelrote Flecken zu erkennen waren.<p>

Der andere fuhr sich einmal mit dem Unterarm unter der Nase entlang und spuckte dann aus.  
>„Ist das alles, was ihr Pfeifen könnt? Ist denn keiner von euch eine Herausforderung für mich? Hat denn keiner von euch Kümmerlingen Eier in der Hose?"<br>Er bückte sich, packte einen der wie zerbrochen um ihn herum liegenden Schüler am Arm und zog ihn in die Höhe, ignorierte dabei, dass sein Opfer vor Schmerz aufheulte.  
>„Na los, Brillenschlange, hau mir eine rein. Komm, versuch es, ich lasse dir einen Schlag…"<p>

Toji schluckte – sein Ebenbild hielt da niemand anderen als seinen besten Kumpel Kensuke Aida fest, dessen Kopf kraftlos auf seinen Schultern hin und her rollte, während er aus verquollenen Augen und durch zerbrochene Brillengläser glasig zur Seite blickte.

„Ich hab dir so oft den Arsch gerettet – und was hast du gemacht? – Mit deiner bescheuerten Kamera gefilmt, anstatt mir den Rücken zu decken. Du widerst mich an! Ihr alle widert mich an!"  
>Der andere Toji schleuderte Kensuke von sich, breitete die Arme aus.<br>„Ich mach euch alle fertig!"  
>Dann bemerkte er Toji, starrte ihn an mit schräggelegtem Kopf.<br>„Was ist das denn für eine seltsame Nummer?"

Suzuhara trat ihm entgegen.  
>„Was soll das hier alles?"<p>

„Was? – Das?"  
>Der andere machte eine Gestik, welche den Kampfplatz… das Schlachtfeld… einschloss.<p>

„Genau das. Wie kannst du…"

„Wie? Ich kann es, das reicht doch! Jetzt müssen sie mich ernst nehmen! Ich mache alle fertig."

Suzuhara war sprachlos. Die Wut, die aus dem anderen sprach, war ihm nur allzu gut bekannt. Es war die Sorte Wut, die dafür sorgte, dass man auch mit einer gebrochenen Hand noch auf den anderen weiter einschlug, die Sorte Wut, in welcher man einem anderen die Hände um den Hals legte und zudrückte…  
>„Was hat dich so weit getrieben…" flüsterte er.<p>

Der andere sah ihn überrascht an. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten nervös. In diesem Moment wurde Toji klar, dass er mit seinem Abbild alles und rein gar nichts gemeinsam hatte.  
>„Sie ist tot! Hikari ist tot!"<p>

Suzuhara wich vor Entsetzen einen Schritt zurück, während heißer Speichel sein Gesicht traf.  
>„Hikari ist…"<p>

„Sie ist tot! Ich bin schuld! Ich habe sie erwischt, wie sie mit… mit…"  
>Den anderen war sichtlich anzusehen, dass ihm der Name vor Ekel kaum über die Lippen kam.<br>„… wie sie es mit Ikari getan hat… dem ach so beliebten Superpiloten, dem Retter der Stadt…"

Toji blinzelte. Das Szenario war in seinen Augen nun völlig unmöglich – und gab ihm die Kraft zu tun, was folgte:  
>Er schlug ansatzlos zu, ließ einem kurzen rechten Haken einen linken Schwinger folgen, schickte sein Ebenbild zu Boden, stürzte sich auf ihn und prügelte ihm das dumme Grinsen aus dem Gesicht. Der andere wehrte sich, trat ihm in den Magen und schleuderte ihn zurück. Zugleich war Toji, als zuckte mit jedem Treffer, den er selbst setzte, ein Stromschlag durch seinen Körper. Als sein Doppelgänger sich aufrappelte, verpasste er ihm einen Faustschlag seitlich gegen den Kopf, glaubte zugleich, im Inneren einer Glocke zu stehen, derart dröhnte ihm plötzlich der Schädel. Der andere sprang ihn an, grub ihm die Zähne in die Schulter. Sie wälzten sich über den Boden, als Toji seinen Gegner von sich stieß, war ihm, als riss dieser ein Stück Fleisch aus seiner Schulter. Vor seinen Augen verschwamm alles, dennoch ließ er nicht von dem anderen ab. Obwohl er jeden Schlag, den er ihm versetzte, selbst spürte, als schlüge er sich selbst, wusste er, dass er dieses Zerrbild seiner selbst nicht gehen lassen konnte – was war, wenn Nagisa oder Hikari auf ihn stießen…<p>

Irgendwann erhob er sich keuchend, schwankte, bis er sein Gleichgewicht fand. Toji fuhr sich mit dem Unterarm über das bluterschmierte Kinn und wischte sich die Hände an der PlugSuit ab. Verächtlich blickte er auf die jämmerlichen Überreste seines Ebenbildes hinab, die sich klagend im Staub zu seinen Füßen wanden.  
>„Als ob ich Hemmungen hätte, mir selbst aufs Maul zu hauen, wenn ich absoluten Mist erzähle…"<p>

Ohne den anderen noch eines Blickes zu gönnen, marschierte er auf das Gebäude auf dem Hügel zu.  
>Hinter ihm versanken die diversen Körper im Boden, ohne Spuren zu hinterlassen…<p>

*** NGE ***

Kaworu lag zusammengerollt auf dem Boden des Käfigs, die Hände und Arme schützend um den Kopf gelegt, während kleine Steine und Getränkedosen auf seinen Rücken und seine Beine einprasselten. Das Knallen kleiner Explosionen raubte ihm das Gehör. Es stank nach Schwefel und menschlichen Exkrementen.  
>„Hört bitte auf…" wimmerte er leise.<br>Die Explosionen verhallten. Dafür hörte Kaworu ein lautes, reißendes Geräusch, als zerfetzte jemand eine Zeltbahn.  
>„Nein, nein, nein…" flüsterte er.<br>Dann folgten ein lautes Scheppern und Knallen – und aufgeschreckte Rufe und das Geräusch eiliger, rennender Schritte. Und dann war da nur noch das Geräusch von seinem eigenen, heftigen Atem.  
>Eine Ewigkeit schien zu verstreichen, während er dalag und lauschte, bis er es wagte, die Augen und seine Deckung zu öffnen.<br>Es war taghell. Vorbei war die Nacht und heruntergebrannt waren die Feuer jenseits der Gitterstäbe. Er konnte verschwommen eine vertraute Gestalt sehen, die ihm den Rücken zuwandte. Hastig wischte er sich die Tränen aus den Augen, um klar sehen zu können. – Auf der anderen Seite der Gitterstäbe stand Hikari Horaki, das Fourth Child. In der rechten Hand hielt sie locker einen Baseballschläger, den sie leicht pendeln ließ. Links von ihr klaffte ein gewaltiges Loch in der Hecke. Es sah aus wie dunkler, unheimlicher Tunnel, der mitten ins Nichts führte.

Hikari drehte sich um.  
>„Bist du in Ordnung, Nagisa-kun?"<p>

„Ah…"  
>Er setzte sich auf, starrte auf seine schmutzigen Hände und die zerrissenen Handelemente seiner PlugSuit. In seiner Kehle steckte ein dicker Kloß, der ihm die Worte zu rauben schien, ein Kloß aus Scham, dass sie ihn so gesehen hatte.<p>

„Ich hol dich da raus."  
>Hikari holte mit dem Schläger aus und schlug ihn beidhändig geführt gegen die Gitterstäbe. Waren diese Kaworu noch aus solidem Eisen gefertigt erschienen, brach der Hartholzschläger hindurch und zerriss sie einfach. Hikari trat durch die entstandene Lücke und ging neben Kaworu in die Knie.<br>„Nagisa-kun?"

„Es… ich bin in Ordnung…"  
>Langsam hob er den Blick und hätte schwören können, in das Gesicht einer Göttin zu blicken, die zu seiner Rettung in die irdischen Gefilde herabgestiegen war. Rasch unterdrückte er diese Anwandlung und wandte den Blick wieder ab.<br>„Ich war… ich war so lange hier eingesperrt… wie viel Zeit ist vergangen?"  
>Er schluckte und befeuchtete die aufgesprungenen Lippen mit der Zunge.<p>

„Ich… ich weiß es nicht… Hier scheint es anders zu sein… Wir sind in einem Computer, da gelten andere Gesetze, oder?"  
>Hikari richtete sich wieder auf.<p>

„Ahm, keine Ahnung…"  
>Kaworu ignorierte die angebotene Hand und stand auf, ohne ihre Hilfe in Anspruch zu nehmen.<br>„Wir sollten von hier weg", flüsterte er, während er sich hektisch umsah. „Sie könnten zurückkommen…"

„Wer denn?"

„Hast du…"  
>Wieder schluckte er, doch dieses Mal aus anderen Gründen.<br>„Nein, du hast sie nicht gesehen… In diesem Labyrinth lebt jemand… sie haben mich gefangengenommen."  
>Er deutete auf die Gitterstäbe.<p>

„Ich hatte auch ein seltsames Erlebnis."  
>Hikari orientierte sich kurz, deutete dann mit ihrem Schläger in Richtung des Hügels mit dem großen Gebäude und kniff die Augen zusammen.<br>„Und du hast Recht – wir sollten nicht trödeln."

Kaworu hielt den Atem an. Bisher hatte er Hikari nicht sonderlich ernstgenommen – schließlich war er der langjährig trainierte EVA-Pilot und nicht sie und ein klein wenig Machodenken kam auch noch dazu, doch nun blieb ihm quasi die Spucke weg, als er ihren harten Blick und die Entschlossenheit in ihrem Gesicht sah. Die ganze Zeit über war er automatisch davon ausgegangen, dass er als dienstältester Pilot die Leistung des Pilotenkorps übernehmen würde, sollten Ikari und Ayanami nicht wieder erwachen, doch in diesem Moment wurde ihm klar, dass er da einem Trugschluss aufgesessen war. Von Hikari Horaki ging etwas aus, das ihn dazu gebracht hätte, ihr bis zu den Toren der Hölle und darüber hinaus zu folgen…  
>„Kennst du… weißt du denn den Weg?"<p>

Sie machte eine verneinende Geste.  
>„Nein – aber das muss ich auch nicht. Wir schaffen uns unseren eigenen Pfad!"<br>Und damit schwang sie wieder ihren Schläger und brach das nächste Loch in Hecke.  
>„Komm, Nagisa-kun!"<br>Dann rief sie laut nach Toji und brüllte, dass sie mit Nagisa zum Hügel unterwegs wäre.

Kaworu folgte er durch die Bresche…

*** NGE ***

Im Kontrollraum des Testcenters brach Kyoko Soryu der Schweiß aus. Zusammen mit Kaede Agano war sie dabei, die Bedingungen in TestPlug-6 neu zu justieren und die Lebenserhaltung zu entlasten. Dabei befand sich ihre linke Hand bereits nur noch wenige Millimeter von der Notabschaltung des Plugs entfernt, während sie halb über das Terminal gebeugt stand. Die Monitorübertragung zeigte Toji Suzuharas Gesicht, das plötzlich von Prellungen und blauen Flecken übersät war. Die Lippe platzte auf, ebenso eine Augenbraue. Blut floss träge aus seiner Nase und verteilte sich im LCL. Der Zustandsmonitor zeigte weitere Prellungen am ganzen Körper, eine Rippenfraktur und Stauchungen der rechten Hand.

„Was macht der Junge bloß", zischte Agano, die vielleicht sechs Jahre älter war als Suzuhara, „Das sieht aus, als würde er gerade von Geistern verprügelt werden…"

Im Stillen konnte Kyoko ihr nur beipflichten und heimlich aufatmen, als sich die Werte stabilisierten. Doch das eigentlich Unheimliche war Tojis unbewegtes Gesicht...  
>Doktor Soryu richtete sich auf, erfasste mit einem Rundblick die anderen Zustandsmonitore: Asuka war voll mit dem Konstrukt synchronisiert und Doktor Ikari war ihr gefolgt; Ikaris Synchronrate schwankte zwar stark, aber im Vergleich zu den bisherigen Problemen war das Nachjustieren für Satsuki Ooi ein Kinderspiel. Bei Kaworu Nagisa und Hikari Horaki waren nacheinander kurzfristig Atmung, Herzschlag und Blutdruck in die Höhe geschossen, hatten sich aber nun wieder beruhigt. Und die beiden Schläfer wirkten immer noch von allem unbetroffen.<br>Dafür erklang wieder lautes Hämmern aus dem Verbindungsgang, wo Doktor Akagi sich in unkontrollierter Wut wieder gegen die Tür zu werfen begonnen hatte. Soryu überlegte, was sie diesbezüglich tun konnte, hoffte, dass Eikyu bald mit einem Arzt oder wenigstens jemand anderem vom medizinischen Personal zurückkehren würde, der am besten eine große Spritze mit Betäubungsmittels dabei hatte. Die immer noch im Hintergrund klingelnden Alarmsirenen hatte sie bereits verdrängt.  
>In ihrem Rücken hörte sie aus dem Verbindungsgang das Quietschen einer Tür und einen leisen Fluch. Sie drehte sich um, sah gerade noch die schmale Tür eines Wartungsganges aufschwingen.<br>„Wer ist da? – Agano, Ooi, Mogami, halten Sie die Stellung, ich bin gleich zurück…"  
>Kyoko trat halb in den Verbindungsgang, wagte es nicht, den Kontrollraum zu verlassen.<p>

Ryoji Kaji kam aus dem Wartungsgang, er schleppte eine andere Person mit sich – Jörg Peters, der sich kaum auf den Beinen halten zu können schien. Kaji grinste verzerrt.  
>„Ah, Doktor Soryu, schön Sie zu sehen."<p>

„Major Kaji…"

„Wo steckt Ritsuko…"  
>Ein lautes „Wums" schnitt ihm den Satz ab, als die Tür zu Peters Behelfsbüro erbebte.<p>

„Wir mussten sie einsperren… sie war nicht mehr sie selbst."

„Ah, verstehe – seltsamer Ausschlag an den Händen und hat sie sich verhalten, als würde sie sich gegen eine Beeinflussung wehren?"

„Ja, wie…"

„Ich bekomme zwar nur spärliche Informationen, da das Kommunikationsnetz zusammengebrochen ist", er tippte gegen sein Headset, „aber solche Fälle gibt es anscheinend im ganzen Hauptquartier."

Peters lehnte sich schweratmend gegen die Wand, sah Kyoko mit überraschend klaren Augen an.  
>„Brauchen Sie mich im Testcenter?"<p>

„Leutnant, es gibt Komplikationen. Asuka ist synchrongegangen und Doktor Ikari…"

„Kyoko-san, tut mir leid, sie können unseren Jörgi nicht haben, den brauche ich in der Hangarkontrolle. – Na, los, Peters, die paar Schritte noch, dann können Sie sich hinsetzen. Und wenn Sie artig sind, lockere ich auch Ihr schickes Korsett."

„Sie sind ein verdammter Mistkerl, Kaji."

„Und stolz darauf, na los. – Kyoko, tun Sie Ihr Bestes. Sobald wir unseren Brückenkopf im Hangar eingerichtet haben, lass ich Peters Sie unterstützen, aber das Hauptquartier geht gerade vor."

„Ja, verstanden."

„Und wenn Suzuhara hier eintrifft, schicken Sie ihn direkt zu Ritsuko."  
>Kaji legte sich Peters' bandagierten Arm wieder über die Schulter und schleppte den Leutnant in die andere Richtung.<p>

„Toji Suzuhara ist in Plug-6…"

„Ich rede von seinem Vater", entgegnete Kaji über die Schulter und zog zugleich seine Zugangskarte durch das Schloss der Hangarleitstelle.

*** NGE ***

Routiniert und ausdauernd schwang Hikari den Schläger. Die Hecke wich vor ihr, als führte sie in Wirklichkeit eine schwere Motorsense. Sie kreuzten Gänge und brachen durch weitere Heckenabschnitte, bis sie schließlich ins Freie traten und sich am Fuß des Hügels wiederfanden. Stufenartige Terrassen führten hinauf zu dem ausladenden Gebäude, welches beide unwillkürlich mit einem Theater oder ähnlichem assoziierten. Auf halber Höhe des Hügels marschierte eine einsame Gestalt steifbeinig auf das Gebäude zu.

Hikari verfiel in einen Laufschritt und Kaworu schloss sich ihr ohne nachzudenken oder zu zögern an.  
>„Toji!"<p>

Der einsame Wanderer blieb stehen, drehte sich um.

Hikari blieb vor Schreck stehen – Suzuharas Gesicht sah entsetzlich aus, als wäre er in eine heftige Schlägerei geraten. Dennoch lächelte ihr Freund bei ihrem Anblick, obwohl dabei verschiedene kleine Riss- und Schürfwunden wieder aufbrachen.

„Ihr habt auch hergefunden", stieß Toji hervor. Seinen Worten folgte ein gequältes Husten.

Also besäßen die Gebote von Zeit und Raum keine Bedeutung, war Hikari im nächsten Moment bei ihm.  
>„Was ist mit dir passiert, Suzuhara?"<br>Sie hob eine Hand, verharrte mit den Fingerspitzen Millimeter von seinem Gesicht entfernt.

„Ich hatte einen kleinen Diskurs mit mir selbst…"  
>Toji machte eine abwinkende Handbewegung.<br>„Offenbar habe ich immer noch einen guten Schlag."

„Wie meinst du das?" fragte Hikari verwirrt.

„Ah… egal…"  
>Er deutete zu dem Gebäude.<br>„Bringen wir es hinter uns."  
>Toji sah Kaworu an, wartete, bis dieser zu ihnen aufgeschlossen hatte, ehe er sich mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen wieder in Bewegung setzte, bemüht, Hikari gegenüber die Schmerzen zu verbergen, die er in seinen Innereien spürte.<p>

Sie erreichten die Hügelkuppel und die mächtige, offenstehende Doppeltür des Haupteinganges des Gebäudes.

„Wartet…" flüsterte Kaworu so leise, dass er kaum das Rauschen in Tojis Ohren und seinen pfeifenden Atem übertönte.

„Was?" fragte Hikari.

„Hört."

Sie lauschten.  
>Aus dem Inneren des Gebäudes drang eine glockenhelle Stimme und mit ihr leiser Gesang.<p>

_"Think of me_

_think of me fondly,_

_when we've said goodbye._

_Remember me_

_once in a while -_

_please promise me_

_you'll try._

_When you find_

_that, once_

_again, you long_

_to take your heart back_

_and be free -_

_if you_

_ever find _

_a moment,_

_spare a thought_

_for me_

_We never said_

_our love_

_was evergreen,_

_or as unchanging_

_as the sea -_

_but if_

_you can still_

_remember_

_stop and think_

_of me..._

_Think of all the things_

_we've shared and seen -_

_don't think about the things_

_which might have been..._

_Think of me,_

_think of me waking,_

_silent and_

_resigned._

_Imagine me,_

_trying too hard_

_to put you_

_from my mind._

_Recall those days_

_look back_

_on all those times,_

_think of the things_

_we'll never do -_

_there will_

_never be_

_a day, when_

_I won't think_

_of you..._

_Law was day_

_The fruits of sommer fade_

_but please_

_promise me,_

_that sometimes_

_you will think of me!"_

„Das ist Ayanami", flüsterte Hikari tonlos...

**Kapitel 10 – Maskenball**

Peters wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn und rückte zum wiederholten Mal in seinem Stuhl zurecht. Doch wie er sich auch positionierte, er bekam entweder nicht ausreichend Luft oder spürte den Drang, vor Schmerzen laut aufzubrüllen und die Wände hochzugehen. Dazu kam die wiederholte Erinnerung an den Verlust seiner rechten Hand, wenn der bandagierte Stumpf über der Eingabetastatur schwebte und ihm war, als würden Phantomfinger auf den Tasten hämmern. Wut und Verzweiflung hielten sich die Waage mit Schmerz und Atemnot. In Gedanken malte er sich aus, was er alles mit Major Kajis Personalakte und anderen elektronischen Daten anstellen könnte dafür, dass er ihn aus seinem Krankenbett geholt und von der Schmerzmittelzufuhr getrennt hatte.  
>Mittlerweile hatte er die Hangarkontrollen derart zweckentfremdet, dass er einen Notfallkommunikationsknoten eingerichtet und auch die Anzeigen des Testcenters auf zwei Terminals gelegt hatte. Nur die erhoffte Verbindung zu den MAGI-Rechnern ließ sich nicht aufbauen, dafür hatte er Zugriff auf eine Reihe wichtiger Subsysteme.<p>

„Meine Leute treiben die Besessenen im ganzen Hauptquartier zusammen", murmelte Kaji.

„Besessene… interessante Wortwahl, Major."

„Wie weit sind Sie mit den MAGI?"

„Ich komme nicht weiter, der Rechnerverbund macht völlig dicht und die Reservesysteme sind ausgelastet. Die Rechenkapazitäten werden für völlig unnütze Berechnungen genutzt…"

„Wieso das?"

„Wenn Sie mich fragen… entweder haben die MAGI noch rasch die Reservesysteme beschäftigt oder jemand hat sich in das System gehackt und auf diese Weise die Abwehrmaßnahmen ausgebremst. Ich tippe auf letzteres…"  
>Er nahm mehrere Eingaben vor, nickte dann.<br>„Ich habe zwei Datenwürmer lokalisiert, spezifische Virenprogramme, die nach bestimmten Datensätzen suchen und diese nicht nur löschen, sondern die Speichersektoren völlig zerlegen."

„Wonach suchen Sie?"  
>Kaji trat hinter Peters' Stuhl.<p>

„Personaldaten, ich habe einen eigenen Wurm zum Einsatz gebracht, der die übriggebliebenen Datenfragmente ausliest, aber solange ich nicht weiß, was der Eindringling sucht, kann ich keine Datensätze vorab in einen gesicherten Speicherbereich transferieren."

„Und wenn Sie die kompletten Personaldaten kopieren?"

Peters warf Kaji einen Blick zu, der irgendwo zwischen extremer Skepsis und dem Verdacht, der andere könnte verrückt sein, einzuordnen war.  
>„Bei den Datenmengen – Textdateien, Bilddateien, Videomaterial – dauert das erstens vergleichsweise eine Ewigkeit und könnte zweitens das System zum Abrauchen bringen. – Und ich brauche alle verfügbaren Kapazitäten, um das Testcenter am Laufen zu halten."<p>

„Wir können also nur zusehen, wie jemand im System wütet?"

„Ja. Und ich halte es für einen sehr seltsamen Zufall, dass…"

„… jemand sich in die Rechner einhackt, während zugleich ein Engelangriff Schlüsselpersonal ausschaltet, ja, das dachte ich auch eben."

„Ich fühle mich ähnlich hilflos. Der Hacker hat uns mit heruntergelassenen Hosen erwischt – die MAGI wehren sich nicht, solange ihre Basisprogrammierung nicht angegriffen wird, ich bekomme keinen Zugriff auf die notwendigen Steuerungsprogramme und die wahrscheinlich einzige Person, die dazu in der Lage wäre, versucht, meine Bürotür einzurennen…"

Kaji antwortete nicht, blickte stattdessen aus dem Fenster in den Hangar, ohne dabei die stummen, starren Giganten in ihren Käfighalterungen zu beachten, und lauschte der Stimme aus seinem Headset.  
>„Suzuhara hat mehrere meiner Leute mit seinem LCL-Spray ausgestattet, das dürfte dem Spuk also bald ein Ende setzen. Bleibt die Zentrale…"<p>

Peters rief einen Grundriss der Hauptzentrale auf seinen Bildschirm.  
>„Spezialpanzerung… die Schotten sind jeweils zehn Zentimeter dick… Verriegelungsmodus… die Türen lassen sich in diesem Zustand nur von innen öffnen, beziehungsweise von jemandem mit Beta-Zugangsbefugnis oder höher."<p>

„Ich weiß. Um da rein zu kommen, brauchen wir mit konventionellen Schneidbrennern Stunden. – Und mit Sprengstoff gefährden wir die strukturelle Integrität des Gebäudes. Seltsame Ironie, dass die einzige verfügbare Person mit Beta-Befugnis zu den Opfern gehört…"  
>Kaji machte eine Kopfbewegung in Richtung der Tür zum Verbindungsgang.<p>

„Ich versuche, dass Hämmern auszublenden."

„Ihnen geht es ziemlich dreckig, Jörg, nicht wahr?"

Peters hob nur den bandagierten Arm.  
>„Ich habe das schon Ihrem Psycho-Doc gesagt – irgendwie hatte ich mich an meine Hand gewöhnt… und sie haben mir irgendwas gegeben, damit im Stumpf keine Heilungsprozesse anlaufen und das Wiederannähen erschweren… sofern denn noch etwas da ist zum Wiederannähen…"<p>

„Ja… - Mir fallen noch drei Personen ein mit Beta-Befugnis – das neue Kontrollgremium… Wenn alle Stricke reißen, bitte ich Generälin Shigen, ihr Glück zu versuchen, vielleicht ist die Legitimierung bereits im System…"

„Ich prüfe das schnell… ja, sieht gut aus…"  
>Peters hustete.<br>„Wir hätten die Infusion mitnehmen sollen…"

Ein leichtes Beben ging durch die Hangarkontrolle.

„Was ist das jetzt?"  
>Er richtete sich in seinem Sessel auf, wollte aufstehen, doch ihm blieb die Luft weg und er ließ sich zurücksinken.<p>

Im Gänsemarsch marschierten fünf eiförmige Gerätschaften durch eines der großen Tore in den Hangar. Jeder der Eikörper hatte eine Höhe von gut drei Metern und wurde von zwei Beinen getragen, die ihn einen weiteren halben Meter über den Boden hoben. An jeder Seite befand sich ein Arm, der rechte war als Greifarm konzipiert mit einer fast menschenähnlichen Hand, während der andere entweder in einer Zange auslief oder einem anderen Werkzeugaufsatz. Vier waren weiß lackiert, das fünfte Ei dagegen purpurn. Sie blieben in einer Reihe unterhalb der Hangarkontrolle stehen.

Kaji öffnete die nach draußen führende Tür, betrachtete den Aufmarsch fassungslos.  
>„Das sind Ritsukos neueste Spielzeuge, die EXOs."<p>

„Maya hat mir davon erzählt", murmelte Peters bedrückt. Wie es ihr wohl gerade ging? Litt sie immer noch Schmerzen oder hatte man ihr etwas gegen die Verätzungen gegeben…

Die Einstiegsluken der EXOs klappten nach oben und die Eikörper wurden so gedreht, dass die Insassen nach oben zur Fensterfront der Hangarkontrolle hinaufsehen konnten.

„EXO-Brigade Alpha meldet sich einsatzbereit", hallte Reika Ikaris Stimme durch den Hangar.

*** NGE ***

Im Krankenhausflügel des Hauptquartiers suchte Eikyu hektisch nach einem Arzt – und das war leichter gesagt als getan, wirken doch alle schwer beschäftigt. Major Kajis Sicherheitsleute schleppten gerade mehrere, wild um sich schlagende NERV-Angehörige auf die Krankenstation. Mehrere der schwarzgekleideten Spezialisten wirkten selbst angeschlagen. Egal wen Eikyu Ayanami ansprach, der oder die Angesprochene kanzelte sie mit schnellen Worten und unvollständigen Sätzen ab, während er oder sie weiterhastete. Allerdings bekam Eikyu genug mit, um zu erfahren, dass es offenbar eine Art Impfstoffe gegen die Anfälle gab – oder „Engelspest" wie der Zustand rasch einen Namen erhalten hatte. Und wenn niemand ihr helfen wollte, musste sie ihrer Mutter halt selbst helfen.  
>Auf der dritten Etage, auf der sie nach Unterstützung fragte, stolperte sie beinahe über ihre Schwester Dana – und „stolpern" war in diesem Falle genau die richtige Wortwahl, da Eikyu durch ihre dicken Brillengläser gewissermaßen einen Tunnelblick hatte, während alles jenseits der Gläser nach wenigen Zentimetern zu absoluter Unschärfe zusammenschmolz.<br>Die beiden Ayanamis tauschten ihr Wissen auf die ihnen eigene, emotionslose Art aus. Eikyu erklärte, auf der Suche nach Unterstützung zu sein. Die beiden Schwestern sahen einander wortlos an, blickten dann schräg über den Flur zur Tür des Beobachtungsraumes.

Vier – oder „Shi", wie sie es bevorzugte – sah von ihrem Tablett auf, als die Tür aufging. Die Krankenhausverpflegung bestand aus einem undefinierbaren grünen Brei und einer Handvoll Tabletten, wobei sie davon ausging, dass ihr „Frühstück" auf die Bedürfnisse ihres Körpers abgestimmt war. Aber deshalb musste sie weder den Anblick, noch den Geschmack mögen. Shi ahnte noch nicht, wie sehr sie sich doch von ihren Schwestern unterschied…

„Wir brauchen dich, Vierte." sagte Eikyu leise.

Shi schob ihren Stuhl zurück und erhob sich mit methodischen Bewegungen. Sie trug immer noch den grau-weiß gestreiften Pyjama, dazu graue Krankenhauspantoffeln und darüber einen graublauen Bademantel.  
>„Nenn mich Shi."<p>

Eikyu blinzelte kurz, nickte dann.  
>„Wir brauchen dich, Shi", wiederholte sie.<p>

Kurz darauf marschierten drei äußerlich identische Ayanamis in völlig unterschiedlicher Aufmachung den Flur hinunter, verstärkten sich am Fahrstuhl um Lisa Ayanami in ihrer Krankenschwesterntracht, fuhren wieder auf die Hauptebene des Krankenflügels hinunter und nahmen dort den mit einem großen Tank voller LCL und einem kleineren, tragbaren Sprühgerät mit Rückentornister eingetroffenen Matsuo Suzuhara in die Mitte und eskortierten ihn zur Hangarsektion.

*** NGE ***

„Das ist Rei… das ist Ayanami!" wiederholte Hikari lauter.

Kaworu wirkte leicht weggetreten, so intensiv lauschte er dem sirenenhaften Gesang.  
>„Wunderschön", murmelte er.<p>

„Hast du Ayanami jemals singen gehört?" fragte Toji skeptisch.

„Nein, Suzuhara, aber das ist sie… ich weiß es."

„Na gut", murmelte Toji und machte sich geistig einen Vermerk zum Thema ‚Weibliche Intuition'. „Dann sollten wir reingehen und nachsehen."

„Oh ja!"  
>Die Spitze des Schläger zu Boden gesenkt eilte Hikari die Stufen zum zweiflügeligen Eingangsportal des Gebäudes hinauf, nahm dabei mit weiten Schritten jeweils zwei Stufen, während Toji sich eine Hand gegen die Rippen presste und deutlich langsamer Stufe um Stufe hinaufstieg.<p>

Kaworu holte Toji ein, legte ihm eine Hand auf den Oberarm.  
>„Du hast ziemliche Schmerzen, nicht wahr?"<p>

Toji grinste verzerrt.  
>„Du kennst doch das Sprichwort – was dich nicht umbringt…"<p>

Nagisa blickte ihn besorgt an.  
>„Vielleicht solltest du hier draußen warten… als Eingreifkommando…"<p>

„Ich weiß, dass du es gut meinst, aber… Du glaubst doch nicht im Ernst, dass ich mir das entgehen lasse, wo ich es bis hier geschafft habe, oder?"

„Dann… pass wenigstens auf dich auf, Suzuhara."

Toji blickte schräg nach vorn und schien Hikaris Hinterteil zu fixieren.  
>„Ich werde auf <em>sie<em>aufpassen."

Hikari hatte mittlerweile das Portal erreicht und die Türen aufgezogen.  
>Der Gesang wurde lauter, kam definitiv aus dem Inneren des Gebäudes, wiederholte sich gebetsmühlenartig wieder und wieder.<br>Plötzlich wirkte Hikari gar nicht mehr so entschlossen.  
>„Und wenn es eine Falle ist?"<p>

Dieses Mal fiel Tojis Grinsen nicht schmerzverzerrt aus.  
>„Damit rechne ich sogar."<br>Und damit betrat er das Opernhaus und hinkte langsam durch das große Foyer.

„Suzuhara, warte!"  
>Hikari schloss hastig zu ihm auf, wirkte unsicher, ob sie ihn stützen, bemuttern oder überhaupt noch einmal nach seinem Befinden fragen sollte.<p>

„Wo Ayanami ist, ist Ikari nicht weit. Und wer singt, schläft nicht. Egal, was uns hier erwartet, wir haben gute Chancen, wenigstens einen weiteren Mitstreiter einzusammeln."

Hikari sah ihren Freund verblüfft an.

„Eh, ich hatte in den letzten Wochen ziemlich viel Zeit zum Lesen, Misato-san hat mir ein Buch über Taktik geliehen."

„Du hast… ein Buch… gelesen?"

„War zu dick zum Werfen." brummte Toji und setzte wieder seine, den meisten weitaus vertrautere, leicht vertrottelte Mimik auf.

Kaworu positionierte sich auf Tojis anderer Seite, so dass er und Hikari den größeren Jungen flankierten. Dunkel fühlte er sich an seine Erlebnisse auf den Kreuzwegen erinnert, wo er und die anderen Piloten die verletzte Doktor Akagi in die Mitte genommen hatten, um sie vor eventuellen Angriffen der Engel zu decken.

Vom Foyer führten mehrere Türen weiter, doch nur drei breite Türen an der entgegengesetzten Seite kamen für sie in Frage. Eine davon stand angelehnt. Stumm verständigten sich die drei Piloten mit Blicken und Gesten, näherten sich vorsichtig der Tür und zogen sie auf.  
>Sofort nahmen sie das Lied in aller Deutlichkeit und Schönheit wahr. Da waren durchaus Unstimmigkeiten, leichtes Zögern, dann eilig gesungene Strophen, um wieder völlig mit dem Rhythmus in Einklang zu kommen, die bewiesen, dass die Sängerin keine formelle Ausbildung besaß, doch die drei waren selbst nicht geschult genug, um diese Hinweise überhaupt bemerken und entsprechend deuten zu können.<br>Hinter der Tür lag ein großer, halbkreisförmiger Saal, ein breiter Gang führte zwischen aufsteigenden Sitzreihen hindurch bis direkt vor eine Bühne, welche durch einen Orchestergraben vom Rest des Saales getrennt war. Und auf dieser Bühne stand eine fast schon geisterhafte Erscheinung, eine blasshäutige junge Frau mit roten Augen und blauem Haar, gekleidet in ein langes weißes Ballkleid, welche den Blick nach oben zum Balkon der Loge direkt oberhalb der langsam hereinkommenden drei Piloten gerichtet hielt und gerade erneut ihr Lied begann.

Die drei sahen einander an. Überraschung und Verwirrung spiegelten sich in ihren Blicken.  
>Toji biss die Zähne zusammen und marschierte den breiten Gang hinunter auf die Bühne zu, doch Hikari überholte ihn schnell.<br>„Rei! Wir sind es!" rief sie.

Mit langsamen, mechanischen Bewegungen senkte die Angesprochene den Blick, sang aber weiter.

Als die drei den Orchestergraben erreichten, waren sie nahe genug, um Einzelheiten zu erkennen – Rei Ayanamis Haut hatte nicht nur die Blässe edlen Porzellans, sie bestand aus lackiertem Porzellan. Deutlich waren die Gelenkriefen und Scharniere an ihren nackten Armen zu erkennen, wie auch der große, schleifenförmige Metallschlüssel, der in ihrem Rücken steckte und sich langsam drehte.

„Eine Puppe", flüsterte Kaworu.

Hikari starrte die Sängerin aus Porzellan mit offenem Mund an, suchte den Blick ihrer Augen und glaubte, darin Leben zu sehen.

Das Lied verhallte.  
>Applaus kam auf, er kam von schräg oben aus der Loge, zu welcher die Porzellan-Rei hinaufgeblickt hatte.<br>Die Piloten drehten sich um und sahen hinauf, nur Hikari zögerte, den Blick von Rei abzuwenden.  
>Auf dem Geländer der Loge hockte Shinji Ikari und schlug die Hände mechanisch zusammen, doch auch bei ihm schien es sich um eine Puppe zu handeln, zu deutlich war die Maserung des Holzes zu erkennen, aus dem zumindest seine Oberfläche bestand, zu gut konnten die drei die feinen Fäden erkennen, die von den Gelenken zur Decke hinaufführten. Ihre Blicke folgten den Fäden bis zu der Hand, welche sie führte – einer gewaltigen, vielleicht drei Meter langen Gigantenhand mit einem gewaltigen Auge in der Handfläche…<p>

*** NGE ***

Zu den fünf EXOs im Hangar hatten sich mittlerweile über vierzig Angehörige des Sicherheitsdienstes und weitere Bewaffnete gesellt, die Major Kaji überall in der Geofront von ihren Posten abgezogen hatte, ohne die jeweiligen Positionen zu sehr zu entblößen. Der Angriff auf das Hauptquartier hatte ihn gelehrt, auch in seinem Heimatland sich nicht in Sicherheit zu wiegen. Wenn schon jemand den Engelalarm nutzte, um die Datenbestände das Rechnernetzwerkes zu plündern, wer konnte dann mit Sicherheit sagen, ob nicht noch einmal die Armee oder andere Kräfte versuchten, gewaltsam die Geofront und die EVANGELIONs zu übernehmen?  
>Kaji stand auf dem Metallsteg vor der Tür der Hangarkontrolle und teilte seine Truppen ein, als Peters seinen Namen rief.<br>„Was ist, Jörg?"

„Ich habe alle namentlich Bekannten Opfer der… Engelspest… durch das System gejagt. Es hat zwar elend lange gedauert, bis ich auf Gemeinsamkeiten gestoßen bin, aber es lässt sich jetzt gut eingrenzen."

„Und?"

„Angehörige diverser Schichten der Besatzung der Hauptzentrale. Angehörige der Reinigungskräfte. Fast die ganze EDV-Abteilung. Doktor Akagi, Maya, meine Wenigkeit und noch ein paar Leute. – Was haben wir wohl alle gemeinsam?"

„Keine Ahnung. Sagen Sie bitte nicht, es ist der Kantinenfraß…"

„Die MAGI, Major. Alle Infizierten hatten irgendwann in den letzten Wochen Kontakt mit den MAGI, entweder weil sie in der Zentrale stationiert waren, dort gearbeitet haben oder aus anderen Gründen einen Direktzugriff brauchten."

„Hm…"  
>Kaji atmete einmal tief durch.<br>„Toll… wenn die Supercomputer wirklich der Ausgangspunkt der Engelspest sind, stecken wir tiefer in der Klemme als gedacht. Ohne das Netzwerk ist der ganze Komplex kaum zu kontrollieren…"

„Wir müssen sie wieder unter Kontrolle bringen."

„Und wie?"  
>Kaji hob die Augenbrauen.<br>„Da Ritsuko und Maya beide ausfallen, wären Sie der einzige… und Sie sehen mir nicht so aus, als ob ich Sie auf den Sturm auf die Zentrale mitnehmen sollte."

„Wir sind da!" kam es aus dem Hangar.

„Eh, das ist Suzuhara… und er bringt nochmal vier Ayanamis mit!"  
>Ryoji Kaji trat wieder auf den Steg hinaus, wandte sich aber wieder um, als Peters die nächste Neuigkeit präsentierte.<p>

„Und ich weiß, wonach die Datenwürmer suchen."

„Wonach?"

„Der eine hat sich gerade auf meinen Laptop kopiert, der immer noch eingeschaltet in meinem Krankenzimmer steht, und zerlegt gerade meine Doktorarbeit."

„Ihre… Das ist doch… Sie haben aber eine Sicherungskopie, oder?"

„Eine?" Peters blickte Kaji an, als zweifelte er an dessen Verstand. „Acht Datensticks mit jeweils einer aktuellen Kopie… Aber um die Arbeit geht es gar nicht, nur um den Umstand, dass ich natürlich auf dem Deckblatt meine werte Frau Doktormutter genannt habe…"

„Professor Myers?"

„Die Datenwürmer suchen nach Datensätzen, die mit Myers zu tun haben, und löschen sie."

„Jörg, Sie wissen es wahrscheinlich noch nicht, aber Professor Myers' Flugzeug ist gestern über dem Nahen Osten abgestürzt, sie zählt zu den Opfern… aber da auch noch keine Leiche gefunden wurde, glaube ich vielmehr, dass hier jemand unsichtbar gemacht wird, indem er elektronisch komplett gelöscht wird…"  
>Weiter kam Kaji nicht, da Matsuo Suzuhara schwer atmend die Treppe hinaufkam, in seinem Gefolge vier völlig unterschiedlich gekleidete Ayanamis.<p>

„Ich bringe Ihnen ihr LCL!" verkündete der Wissenschaftler.

Kaji fixierte den Mann, betrachtete dann nachdenklich den Behälter, den er sich auf den Rücken geschnallt hatte.  
>„Dann wollen wir mal zur Tat schreiten… das Gehämmer geht mir auch langsam auf die Nerven!"<br>Er deutete der kleinen Truppe, ihm in den Verbindungsgang zu folgen.

Von der anderen Seite sah Doktor Soryu durch die offenstehende Tür in den Gang.  
>„Major…"<p>

„Ah, Doktor Kyoko Soryu – Matsuo Suzuhara. Suzuhara – Doktor Soryu."  
>Kaji blieb vor Peters' Bürotür stehen, sah kurz auf den Stuhl, mit dem die Türklinke von außen blockiert worden war.<br>„Lisa, Dana, links und rechts neben die Tür."

„Major, was haben Sie vor?"

„Ritsuko ruhigstellen. – Suzuhara, ist ihre Spritzpistole bereit?"

„Na-natürlich", bestätigte der Wissenschaftler und riss den Blick von Kyoko los.

„Dann bereithalten. - Hey, Ritsuko, wie geht es dir?"

Von drinnen kam ein lautes Brüllen, das mehr an ein Tier als einen Menschen erinnerte.

„Okaaay", sagte Kaji langgezogen, flüsterte dann: „Ich ziehe den Stuhl weg, Lisa stößt die Tür auf. Suzuhara, Dana geht rein, stößt Akagi notfalls zurück und Sie verpassen ihr eine Dusche mit ihrem LCL-Gemisch. Und dann beten wir, dass es funktioniert und Ritsuko nicht zu Asche zerfällt oder so etwas…"

*** NGE ***

„Und ich muss meine bisherige Annahme revidieren – hier liegt keine Zusammenarbeit vor…" murmelte Peters, auch wenn ihm keiner zuhörte. „Ohne das Dichtmachen der MAGI wäre die Kapazitätenblockade wohl so schnell nicht aufgefallen. Und wenn wirklich Myers hinter dem Vorfall steckt, kennt sie sich mit dem System bestens aus…"  
>Er stieß einen Seufzer aus und sah zum Gesicht der neben ihn stehenden Ayanami im Morgenmantel hinauf.<br>„Also sind wir wieder einmal zusammengekommen, Shi…"

Die Vierte nickte nur.

*** NGE ***

Das riesige Auge in der unter der Decke schwebenden Hand fixierte die drei Piloten mit einem starren, kalten Blick aus einer roten Pupille im Zentrum eines von armdicken Adern durchzogenen Augapfels. Die Wimpern der Lider wirkten wie lange Borsten, wie leicht gekrümmte, schwarze Stacheln.  
>*AH, LILIM, IHR HABT ALSO TROTZ ALLER STEINE, HERGEFUNDEN, DIE ICH IN EUREN WEG GELEGT HABE.*<br>Die Stimme donnerte in den Köpfen der drei, dass sie nicht sagen konnten, ob die Hand wirklich sprach oder ob es vielmehr ihre Gedanken waren, welche sie ihnen entgegenbrüllte.

„Eh, und wer bist du?" rief Toji mit mehr vorgespieltem Mut, als er wirklich besaß. Leise fügte er hinzu: „Täusche ich mich oder spricht die Hand in Großbuchstaben?"

„Das ist ADAM, der erste Engel", murmelte Kaworu unheilschwanger.

„ADAM?" echote Toji.

„Wurde er nicht am Tag des Angriffes vernichtet?" wisperte Hikari.

Ein zorniges Aufbrüllen war die Antwort, so laut, dass sie sich die Ohren zuhielten und vor Schmerzen krümmten.  
>*ICH BIN ADAM. IM VERGLEICH ZU EUCH WÜRMERN BIN ICH EIN GOTT. GLAUBT IHR WIRKLICH, MICH AUCH NUR ANKRATZEN ZU KÖNNEN?*<p>

Toji richtete sich auf und verzog verächtlich das Gesicht.  
>„Brüllen kannst du ja. Mir schmerzt der Kopf jetzt mehr als der Rest meines Körpers – aber weißt du was? – So geht es mir bei fast jeder Klassenarbeit, also lass dir etwas Besseres einfallen!"<p>

„Genau!" fiel Kaworu ein mit vor Zorn aufblitzenden Augen. „Ich habe so was von genug von selbsternannten Göttern wie dir, die glauben, mit uns Menschen machen zu können, was sie wollen! – Und dabei in einem Computer festsitzen! Wenn wir uns nicht mit dem Rechner synchronisiert hätten, würdest du dich doch zu Tode langweilen!"

„Provoziert ihn nicht weiter", flüsterte Hikari, die Bewegungen im Halbdunkel des Saales wahrnehmen. Schattenhafte Gestalten erhoben sich von ihren Sitzen und bewegten sich einer Flutwelle gleich auf die drei vor dem Orchestergraben zu.

Die Reaktion der Hand fiel jedoch anders aus als erwartet. Anstatt erneut mit seinem Zorn das Gebäude erzittern zu lassen, wurde die mentale Stimme ruhig, klang irgendwie amüsiert.  
>*NACH DEN TRADITIONEN DER LILIM MÜSSTE ICH EUCH JETZT IN VOLLER BREITE MEINE PLÄNE OFFENBAREN, DAMIT IHR DERWEIL ZEIT GEWINNEN UND EUCH ÜBERLEGEN KÖNNT, WIE IHR MICH AUFHALTEN SOLLT. ICH VERRATE EUCH, DASS IHR KEINE CHANCE HABT. DIESES REICH UNTERLIEGT MEINER MACHT. ICH BESTIMME DIE GESETZE. ICH BESTIMMTE DEN ABLAUF DER ZEIT – ICH BIN GOTT.*<p>

„Ok", verkündete Toji gelangweilt und gähnte theatralisch. „Wenn wir ohnehin gegen dich nicht ankommen, kannst du uns ja auch zu Tode langweilen."

*ICH DURCHSCHAUE DEINEN PLAN, LILIM, DOCH ES IST EGAL. AUSSERHALB DIESES VIRTUELLEN RAUMES SAMMELN SICH MEINE DIENER, DIE MEINE SAAT IN SICH TRAGEN. SIE WERDEN DIE KÖRPER DER NEPHILIM MIT DEM VEREINEN, WAS VON MEINEM PHYSISCHEN LEIB ÜBRIG IST – UND MEINE WIEDERGEBURT IN DIE WEGE LEITEN. UND DANN… WERDE ICH DIE LILIM ZERTRETEN UND MIT IHREN BLEICHEN KNOCHEN DEN WEG IN DAS REICH JENSEITS DER SPIEGEL EBNEN.*  
>Das Lachen der Hand hallte in ihren Köpfen wieder.<p>

„Komplett irre", murmelte Toji – wenn auch nur, um sich selbst Mut zu machen.

Hikari blickte zu der Shinji-Marionette, begegnete dem Blick der bemalten hölzernen Augen und vermeinte, auch in ihnen eine Reaktion zu entgegen, glaubte, ein stummes Flehen zu lesen.  
>„Toji, Nagisa-kun… das sind keine Puppen… das sind Ikari und Ayanami…"<br>Sie drehte sich langsam um, um die Porzellan-Rei anzublicken. Die Gestalt im ärmellosen Ballkleid war nach vorn gesunken und der Schlüssel in ihrem Rücken stand still.  
>„Wir müssen etwas tun…"<p>

„Hm… überlass das mir…"  
>Er richtete die Stimme zur Decke.<br>„Eh, du übergroße Krabbelhand, wenn du so toll bist, warum kommst du dann nicht runter?"

„Ich glaube nicht, dass es klug ist, ihn so herauszufordern", zischte Kaworu, dem durchaus die Größenproportionen klar waren – und von ihrem Standort aus konnten sich nicht sehen, was sich an die Hand anschloss…

*DAS MUSS ICH NICHT, GEWÜRM.*  
>Dieses Mal hätte wohl auch ein Tauber das leise Lachen und den amüsierten Unterton herausgehört…<p>

„Nicht gut… gar nicht gut…"  
>Hikari hob abwehrbereit ihren Schläger und wich zugleich zurück, bis sie die Kante des Orchestergrabens unter ihren Fußsohlen spürte. Ein rascher Blick schräg nach unten bestätigte ihre Befürchtungen – der Graben schien seinem Namen alle Ehre zu machen und war mehr eine vielleicht einen Meter breite, aber umso tiefere Kluft, an deren Boden es nur Dunkelheit zu geben schien.<p>

Und zugleich rückte eine Armee aus zahllosen leichenblassen humanoiden Gestalten auf sie zu, jede einzelne ein Zerrbild der menschlichen Gestalt und einer Haut, die wirkte, als hätte sie zu lange im Wasser gelegen. Hikari versuchte, die farblosen Muskelberge zu zählen, die sich ihnen langsam näherten, sie unerbittlich einkreisten, gab bei zwanzig auf und hatte damit gerade die vorderste Reihe abgearbeitet.  
>„Massenproduktionseinheiten…"<br>Sie schluckte, erinnerte sich verschwommen an die lange Stunde im Inneren des Steuerplugs, den Takashimas Leute im Bauch des Frachters im Hafen von Matsushiro eingerichtet hatten, um die MPEs fernsteuern zu können. Sie erinnerte sich an den Kampf gegen Asuka und EVA-02, dann gegen Ikari und EVA-01 und schließlich gegen den JetAlone. Dabei war nicht sie es gewesen, die die MPEs gesteuert hatte, das hatte das MAGI-2-System von Matsushiro übernommen. Sie hatte _nur_ ihre Willenskraft und ihre Lebensenergie zur Verfügung stellen müssen, um zu verhindern, dass es ihren Schwestern wie ihrem Vater erging…  
>Eine Berührung brachte sie in die Gegenwart zurück – Toji hatte ihren Arm umfasst.<p>

„Hikari-chan…" flüsterte er.

Ihre Blicke trafen sich und sie vermeinte zu wissen, was er ihr eigentlich alles sagen wollte. Ein Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht.  
>„Ich weiß."<br>Sie widerstand dem Drang, seine Wange zu streicheln, stattdessen umfasste sie den Griff ihres Schlägers mit beiden Händen.  
>„Verkaufen wir unsere Leben so teuer wie möglich."<p>

Toji schüttelte den Kopf.  
>„Du nicht."<br>Damit packte er auch ihren anderen Arm und schleuderte sie über den Graben hinweg auf die Bühne.  
>„Du nicht…", wiederholte er mit feucht glänzenden Augen. Dann wandte er sich mit geballten Fäusten den leichenblassen EVANGELIONs zu.<br>„Bist du bereit, Nagisa?"

„Hab ich eine andere Wahl?"

„Kommt und holt uns…"  
>Rücken an Rücken erwarteten sie den Ansturm.<p>

*** NGE ***

Als Asuka die Augen – beide Augen – öffnete, saß sie nicht mehr in Testplug-2, sondern stand in einem langen, schmalen Gang, an deren Ende sich eine kleine Tür befand. – Und sie war nicht allein.

„Hast du mich vermisst?" flüsterte die andere Asuka. Wie Asuka trug sie eine rote PlugSuit, doch da hörten die Ähnlichkeiten bereits fast auf. Natürlich hatte sie dasselbe Gesicht und dieselbe Haarfarbe, doch war ihr rotes Haar wild und ungeordnet und blitzte in ihren weitaufgerissenen Augen der Wahnsinn. – Und dann war da natürlich noch das unterarmlange, blutverschmierte Messer, das in ihrer Hand aufblitzte, als sie damit weit ausholend auf Asuka zugestürmt kam, während sie ein hohes, irres Lachen ausstieß.  
>Der rothaarigen EVA-Pilotin lief es kalt den Rücken hinunter. Sie glaubte nur zu gut zu wissen, wessen Blut an dem Messer klebte… Ihr Training ließ sie die Bedrohung einschätzen und eine Reaktion planen – alles andere überließ sie ihren Reflexen.<p>

Asuka vergewisserte sich ihres festen Standes und ließ die andere kommen. Sie drehte sich in den Schlag hinein, packte den Arm der anderen oberhalb des Handgelenks und drehte ihn kräftig herum. Zugleich zog sie ihr Knie hoch und rammte es ihrem Ebenbild in den Magen. Zeitgleich vernahm sie ein lautes Knacken und ein schmerzerfülltes Keuchen. Die andere klappte zusammen wie ein Taschenmesser. Asuka setzte nach, zog sie am nun gestreckten Arm nach vorn und hämmerte ihr den Ellenbogen in den Rücken zwischen zwei Wirbel. Erneut knackte es laut – die beiden Knacklaute brechender Knochen kamen derart schnell hintereinander, dass sie für einen Außenstehenden nur schwer zu unterscheiden gewesen waren.  
>Asuka ignorierte die japsenden Geräusche, mit denen ihr Ebenbild nach Luft schnappte, ebenso wie das Scheppern, mit dem das Messer aus dem Boden aufschlug und davonrutschte. Sie ließ die andere zu Boden gleiten wie ein Stück Stoff, das von ihrer Haut herabglitt, stieg über ein schwach zuckendes Bein und ließ die Wut und den Wahnsinn hinter sich zurück, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen oder über die Schulter zurückzublicken. Selbst der langgezogene, gurgelnde Laut, der plötzlich abbrach und Stille Platz machte, konnte sie nicht dazu veranlassen, den Blick von ihrem Ziel abzuwenden – der Tür am Gangende…<br>Innerlich spürte sie eine eiskalte Ruhe, kein Bedauern, keinen Zorn, vielleicht einen Hauch von Befriedigung, doch dieser Hauch verwehte rasch wieder.  
>Dennoch formten ihre Lippen tonlos die Worte: „Nein, habe ich nicht…"<p>

Die Rothaarige streckte die Hand nach dem Türknauf aus, drehte ihn, fand die Tür unverschlossen und drückte sie auf, trat hindurch.  
>Hinter der Tür befand sich eine Theatergarderobe. Auf großen, langen Gestellen hingen Kostüme und Kleidungsstücke aller Art in allen möglichen Farben, dazu die verschiedensten Requisiten.<br>Asukas Blick wanderte über den Stuhl vor einem großen Spiegel und über den benachbarten Schminktisch. Kurz blieb ihr Blick an einem zylinderförmigen Gerät mit zahlreichen, fast schon winzigen Anzeigen, Schaltern und Reglern hängen, ehe sie fand, was sie suchte.  
>Auf dem Spiegel stand mit weißer Farbe eine Nachricht, eine Botschaft, die sich ganz allein an sie richtete:<br>_Alles, was du benötigst. – J  
><em>

*** NGE ***

Hikari kam heftig mit der Schulter auf und stieß ein leises „Au!" aus. Ihr linkes Bein hing halb über die Kante und der Schläger war aus ihren Fingern geglitten. Wie in Zeitlupe rollte er auf die tiefe Kluft zu, die nun zwischen ihr und den beiden anderen klaffte. Hikari streckte noch die Hand aus, ihre Fingerspitzen berührten das glatte Holz, konnten es aber nicht aufhalten. Der Schläger verschwand auf Nimmerwiedersehen in der Schwärze. Einen Moment noch vermeinte sie, das Holz unter ihre Fingern zu spüren, auch wenn da nichts mehr war.  
>„Suzuhara, du Idiot!" rief Hikari, während sie sich auf ein Knie hochstemmte.<p>

Auf der anderen Seite des Grabens schlossen die MPEs Toji und Kaworu ein und rückten langsam näher, so dass Toji nur kurz über die Schulter blickte. „Wenn es jemanden unter uns gibt, der zu Ayanami durchdringt, dann du! – Und vielleicht gibt es hinter der Bühne einen Ausgang…"

„Du Idiot", wiederholte sie, leiser, maß mit ihrem Blick den Abstand und die Breite der Kluft. Mit Anlauf würde der Spalt kein Problem darstellen. Und die Versuchung war groß – denn gerade erreichte der erste der etwa zwei Meter großen, weißen EVAs ihre Mitstreiter, griff mit langen, dürren Armen nach Toji, der sich duckte, einen Arm packte und den Schwung der MPE nutzte, um diese über die Kante zu stoßen. Die Massenproduktionseinheit verschwand ebenso lautlos und endgültig wie Hikaris Schläger.

„Wir halten uns schon, siehst du doch!"

„Wir sollten von der Kante weg", zischte Kaworu.

„Na, dann…"  
>Toji stürzte sich auf den nächsten Gegner, riss ihn mit seinem Schwung und Gewicht zu Boden. Kaworu folgte ihm. Die beiden verschwanden zwischen den bleichen Leibern…<p>

Hikari zögerte immer noch, blickte dann zur Seite, wo die leicht nach vorn gesunkene Porzellan-Rei stand, die Augen geschlossen und die Arme schlaff herabhängend.  
>„Ayanami", hauchte sie, war mit einem schnellen Schritt bei der lebensgroßen, lebensechten Puppe… wenn es denn wirklich eine Puppe war. Sie packte die Porzellan-Rei an den Oberarmen, zwang sie in eine aufrechte Haltung.<br>„Ayanami! Hör mir… hör mir zu… Ich bin sicher, dass du da drin steckst… in dieser Hülle aus… Porzellan… wir brauchen dich. Ikari… Shinji braucht dich…"  
>Ihre Worte erzeugten keine Reaktion. Die von ihr festgehaltene Gestalt verblieb regungslos, zuckte weder, noch öffnete sie die Augen oder gab anderweitig zu verstehen, sie gehört zu haben.<br>„Ayanami…"  
>Hikari ließ die kalten, unnatürlich glatten Arme los, wich einen halben Schritt zurück. Sofort knickte der Oberkörper der Porzellan-Ayanami wieder nach vorn und kam der große Flügelschlüssel wieder in Hikari Horakis Blickfeld, der aus dem Rücken der anderen ragte.<br>Sie blickte über die Schulter – Suzuhara und Nagisa hielten sich gut, Toji nutzte seine Reichweite, um die heranschwankenden MPEs fernzuhalten, während Kaworu mehr auf Beinarbeit setzte, dennoch war absehbar, dass sie nicht ewig die Stellung halten würden.  
>„Es ist verrückt… völlig verrückt", murmelte Hikari und ging um Ayanami herum. Zögernd griff sie nach dem Schlüssel. „Das ist komplett verrückt…" Erst langsam und zaghaft, dann kraftvoller, begann sie den Schlüssel zu drehen. Sie glaubte, leise Klickgeräusche aus dem Körper der Porzellan-Ayanami zu hören. Und mit einer Reihe knackender Laute richtete Ayanami sich auf und straffte den Rücken. Mit einem Surren glitten die Augen auf. Der Mund öffnete sich und die Lippen begannen sich zu bewegen – die Porzellan-Ayanami setzte erneut zu ihrem Lied an.<br>„Ayanami!"  
>Wieder stand Hikari frontal vor ihr, wieder umfasst sie die dünnen Oberarme.<br>„Ayanami, bitte… du musst… du darfst keine Puppe sein… du musst echt sein… unter dieser glatten Schicht muss ein Mensch stecken… ein Mensch aus Fleisch und Blut, muss ein Herz schlagen… wir brauchen dich! – Ich brauche dich, ich brauche deinen Rat und deine Stärke, beste Freundin!"  
>Voller aufsteigender Verzweiflung schloss sie die Porzellan-Ayanami fest in die Arme, bemerkte nicht, dass deren Mund immer noch offenstand, als würde sie zur ersten Note ihres Liedes ansetzen – und sich langsam schloss, bemerkte nicht, wie sich die Augen halb schlossen.<br>„Ayanami, gib mir etwas von deiner Kraft, damit ich weiß, wie ich Toji und Nagisa helfen kann…" flüsterte Hikari.

Im Augenwinkel der Porzellan-Ayanami sammelte sich Feuchtigkeit, nicht viel, doch genug, um ein Glitzern zu bewirken.

*** NGE ***

_Erinnerungen…  
><em>  
><em>An ihrem letzten Tag, ehe ihre Familie die Stadt verließ, nahm Hikari Rei beiseite.<em>

„_Ich muss mit dir reden."_

„_Ja."_

_Sie gingen auf das Dach der Schule, Hikari immer noch etwas steifbeinig, doch vielleicht benötigte man Rei Ayanamis trainierte Wahrnehmung, um dies zu bemerken._

„_Rei, ich erinnere mich teilweise wieder an den Kampf... vor allem an sein Ende. Der Engel hatte versucht, mit mir Kontakt aufzunehmen."_

„_Kontakt?"_

„_Ja. Ich war so damit beschäftigt, gegen ihn zu kämpfen, dass ich es erst erkannte, als meine Kräfte erlahmten. - Ich glaube nicht, dass die Engel uns vernichten wollen."_

„_Bitte, erkläre das."  
>Ein leicht überraschter Unterton schwang bei diesen Worten mit.<em>

„_Er hat mir... Bilder gezeigt... von meiner Mutter, gefesselt an einen Pfahl."_

„_Deine Mutter ist tot."_

„_Ja... Schon seit über zehn Jahren... aber, verstehst du, er hat mir sie dennoch gezeigt. Sie war gefangen - und er wollte sie befreien, doch die EVAs hinderten ihn daran... ich glaube, er hat mir dieses Bild gezeigt, um mir mitzuteilen, dass sie gar keine feindlichen Absichten haben. Sie wollen einen der ihren befreien, jemanden, der ihnen so wichtig ist, dass sie für ihn zu sterben bereit sind, vielleicht ihre Herrscherin oder... ihre Mutter..."_

_Rei blickte Hikari fassungslos an._

_Das, was die Klassensprecherin gesagt hatte, widersprach allem, was sie gelernt hatte. Seit dem Beginn ihrer Existenz war sie darauf vorbereitet worden, gegen den Feind zu kämpfen, waren die Engel wie die Kreaturen der Unterwelt dargestellt worden... - vom Kommandanten... und Kommandant Ikari war schon früher nicht zu ihr ehrlich gewesen._

_Sie konnte die Worte der anderen nicht einfach ignorieren, wie sie es wohl früher gemacht hätte._

„_Hikari, das erscheint mir... unglaubhaft... Warum greifen sie uns dann an?"_

„_Und wenn es umgekehrt ist? Wenn wir den ersten Schlag geführt haben? Wer ist dann der Angreifer? Wie willst du dann Gut und Böse definieren? Ich..."_

_Hikari blickte auf die Uhr._

„_Ich habe nicht mehr viel Zeit, eigentlich bin ich heute nur hergekommen, um mich zu verabschieden. Toji wartet sicher schon bei mir daheim, um mir Lebewohl zu sagen..."_

„_Ihr werdet euch wiedersehen."_

„_Vielleicht... ich weiß es nicht. Er bleibt mit seinen Leuten in der Stadt. Vielleicht wird er beim nächsten Angriff getötet... es... ah... wenigstens hatten wir diese eine Nacht..."_

„_Ihr habt es wirklich... getan?"_

„_Ja."_

_Ein stilles Lächeln formte sich auf ihren Lippen._

„_Ich bereue nichts."_

_Rei nickte stumm._

_Hikari tat ihr leid, kaum hatte sie zu den Lebenden - und Suzuhara-kun - zurückgefunden, da wurde sie bereits wieder von ihm getrennt._

„_Ihr werdet euch wiedersehen. Bald ist es vorbei."_

_Hikari nickte._

„_Das wollte ich dir noch sagen... wenn der nächste Engel auftaucht, dann versucht, mit ihm zu reden, vielleicht ist es dann eher vorbei, als alle denken, vielleicht lässt sich dann eine Lösung finden."_

_Rei schluckte._

_Sie fühlte Tränen in sich aufsteigen._

„_Klassensprecherin..."_

„_Ich schreibe dir, wenn wir uns in der neuen Stadt eingerichtet haben. Ich schreibe euch allen. Du musst mir versprechen, dass ihr uns besuchen kommt, du und Shinji-kun."_

„_Das werden wir."_

_Hikari trat dicht an Rei heran und umarmte sie kurz._

„_Danke. Danke, dass du meine Freundin bist."_

_Dann wandte sie sich ab und stieg langsam die Treppe hinunter, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen._

_Rei blickte ihr nach._

_Danke... sie hatte sich bei ihr bedankt... warum hatte sie sich bei ihr für ihre Freundschaft bedankt?_

*** NGE ***

„Hi-ka-ri", drang es stoßweise aus dem perfekten Mund mit den rotlackierten Lippen. Die ungewohnten Lippenbewegungen ließen die Glasur reißen. Risse breiteten sich vom Mund ausgehend über Ayanamis Gesicht aus. Winzige Flocken lösten sich und enthüllten farblich kaum abweichende Haut.

_Hi-ka-ri_…  
>Wie ein leiser, ferner Luftzug drangen die Silben an Hikaris Ohr, arbeiteten sich langsam in ihren Verstand vor. Zugleich vernahm sie ein vielfaches, kaum hörbares Knacken, nahm wahr, dass der Porzellanüberzug brüchig wurde und sich Risse entlang der nackten Arme bildeten…<br>„Ayanami…"  
>Kurz verstärkte sie den Druck der Umarmung, schloss einen Augenblick lang die Augen und konzentrierte sich ganz allein auf das Echo dieser leisen Stimme, die ihren Namen ausgesprochen hatte, während jenseits des Grabens Toji und Kaworu unter der Masse der Gegner verschwanden.<p>

*** NGE ***

Mit einem Ruck zog Kaji den Stuhl fort, der bisher die Klinge der Bürotür blockiert und mit seiner Lehne nach oben gedrückt hatte. Lisa Ayanami drückte die Klinge nach unten und gegen die Tür, doch in diesem Moment warf sich von drinnen jemand – Ritsuko Akagi – mit einem tierhaften Schrei gegen die Tür, dass Lisa erschrocken zurückzuckte. Ryoji Kaji registrierte ihre Reaktion nur am Rande, machte sich aber dennoch eine gedankliche Notiz hinsichtlich des für die Ayanami-Klone eigentlich üblichen, stoischen Verhaltens.  
>Dana Ayanami schob ihre Schwester zur Seite und nahm die Gangbreite Anlauf, rammte mit ihrer Schulter die Tür, wobei kurz ein Anflug von Schmerz auf ihrem Gesicht erschien. Die bis jetzt in Peters' Büro gefangene Akagi stürzte sich auf das schwarzgekleidete Klonmädchen, doch bevor sie ihm die zu Klauen verkrampften Hände um den Hals legen konnte, war Eikyu heran, umklammerte sie mit beiden Armen um die Leibesmitte und stemmte sich ihr entgegen.<br>Kaji starrte Ritsuko an – ihr Gesicht war verzerrt und die Augen schienen aus den Höhlen zu quellen. Mit Blut gemischter Schaum stand auf ihren Lippen und der Kragen ihres Kittels war mit einer dunkelroten Flüssigkeit getränkt. An ihrem linken Handgelenk schlenkerte ein Stück eines zerrissenen Gürtels. Die Hände selbst waren schwarz-grünlich verfärbte, die Haut pulsierte, als wollte sie jeden Moment aufreißen. Ein Ausläufer der Verfärbung zog sich wie eine feine Tastwurzel Ritsukos Hals hinauf und bis zu ihrem Kiefer. Kurz fragte sich Kaji, ob es nicht gnädiger wäre, den Abzug seiner Waffe durchzuziehen und die alte Freundin zu erschießen, dann presste er doch noch ein „Suzuhara! Jetzt!" hervor.

Matsuo Suzuhara war vom Anblick der Chefwissenschaftlerin nicht weniger schockiert, ja, gelähmt, wie es beim Sicherheitschef der Fall war, doch Kajis Kommando riss ihn aus seiner Trance und ließ ihn nahezu automatisch den Abzug des Pumpmechanismus durchziehen. Er spürte, wie aus dem LCL-Behälter, den er sich auf den Rücken geladen hatte, durch den Schlauch, welchen er mit Klebeband an seinem Oberarm fixiert hatte, und schließlich aus der Spritzpistole in seiner Hand die aufbereitete LCL-Flüssigkeit unter Hochdruck schoss.

Eikyu flog durch den Raum, als Ritsuko sie wie ein lästiges Insekt zur Seite wischte. Die Ayanami prallte gegen die Wand und verlor ihre dickglasige Brille. Akagi setzte zum Sprung in Richtung an, als sie der LCL-Strahl traf.

„Draufhalten, nicht nachlassen!"  
>Kaji musste brüllen, um Ritsukos Schrei zu übertönen. Er erinnerte ihn an das langgezogene Schrillen einer Sirene, hoch und einschneidend. Akagi hob die Arme, um sich vor dem feinen Nebel aus LCL zu schützen, der auf sie niederging, kreischte dabei wie ein verletztes Tier.<p>

Dana umklammerte die Wissenschaftlerin von hinten um die Leibesmitte und zwang sie, sich dem Nebel zu stellen, während Eikyu sich in der Ecke langsam aufrappelte und nach ihrer Brille tastete, während Tränen über ihr Gesicht liefen.

Kaji konnte sehen, wie die verfärbte Haut an Ritsukos Händen und Unterarmen aufplatzte und sich eitrig-grüne Flüssigkeit zischend mit dem LCL-Nebel vermischte. Dann brach der Schrei ab und sackte Ritsuko in Danas Griff zusammen. Zugleich wurde Kaji klar, welches Glück Maya gehabt hatte, dass sie dem Angriff des Engels auf ihr Wesen weder allein hatte begegnen müssen, noch dass viel Zeit verstrichen war, in welcher der Engelskeim sich in ihr hatte ausbreiten können. Bei Ritsuko sah dies jedoch ganz anders aus. Die Wissenschaftlerin und die Ayanami-in-Schwarz waren beide völlig durchnässt. Von Akagi ging nur noch ein leises Wimmern aus.  
>„Bringt sie auf die Krankenstation", flüsterte Kaji. Die Klonschwestern kamen der Anweisung wortlos nach, nur Eikyu suchte noch immer nach ihrer Brille, ohne die sie beinahe blind war. Nachdem Dana und Lisa ihre Adoptivmutter aus dem kleinen Raum bugsiert hatten, betrat Kaji diesen und hob das Brillengestell auf. Durch das linke Glas verlief ein langer Riss.<br>„Hier."  
>Er reichte die Brille Eikyu, welche sie wort- und gestenlos in Empfang nahm und aufsetzte.<br>„Geht mit den anderen."

Matsuo Suzuhara räusperte sich.  
>„Einer meiner Assistenten bereitet eine Art Dekontaminationsbad vor, bei dem der ganze Körper mit LCL eingesprüht wird. Wenn der Befall soweit fortgeschritten ist, wie bei Doktor Akagi reicht das hier vielleicht nicht mehr…"<br>Er schluckte, während er quasi demonstrativ die Sprühpistole anhob.

Kaji nickte.  
>„Bleiben Sie hier, ich übertrage Ihnen die Funkstation. Koordinieren Sie die Dekontaminationsmaßnahmen vom Hangar aus – ich überlasse es Ihrer Einschätzung, wie schwerwiegend die Maßnahmen ausfallen müssen. Leutnant Peters wird…"<p>

„Leutnant Peters wird zur Zentrale mitkommen", kam Jörgs Stimme mit knurrendem Unterton von der Tür zur Hangarkontrolle. Peters stand in der Tür, das rechte Bein seiner Uniformhose war seitlich bis zum Oberschenkel aufgeschnitten und flatterte leicht im Luftzug, so dass seine Kniemanschette zu sehen war. „Shi war so freundlich, meine Manschette zu justieren. Major, lassen Sie uns den LCL-Tank nehmen, die EXOs die Tore der Zentrale aufbrechen und dem Spuk ein Ende bereiten… - ich will zurück in mein Bett."

*** NGE ***

Misato hockte immer noch unter dem Tisch im Kommandostand. Der bewusstlose Professor atmete schwer neben ihr und sie überprüfte zum wiederholten Mal ihre Waffe. Wenigstens hatten die Besessenen – ein besseres Wort fiel ihr nicht ein – das Feuer eingestellt.  
>Katsuragi ertappte sich dabei, dass sie betete.<br>„In Ordnung…" murmelte sie, als wollte sie sich selbst Mut machen. Noch einmal verharrte sie kurz, um nach der Halsschlagader des Kommandanten zu tasten und voller Sorge den grünlichen Ausschlag an seinen Händen zu betrachten. Dann rutschte sie unter dem Tisch hervor und ging auf die Knie, schob sich langsam vorwärts, bis sie über die Kante des Kommandostandes blicken konnte.

Das innere Triangel des MAGI-1-Systems war unter einem Gewirr giftgrüner organischer Masse verschwunden. Dicke Pflanzenstängel wanden sich um die drei würfelförmigen Rechner und meterlange, augenbesetzte Tentakel zuckten in einem Irrsinn erweckenden Muster umher, dass Katsuragi schon vom Hinsehen schlecht wurde. Zwischen den Tentakeln aus verwachsenen Armen und Beinen klafften Mäuler mit krummen Zähnen, wuchsen dornenartige Stacheln und Büscheln aus dicken Haaren. Und von den Mäulern ging ein Übelkeit erregender Gesang aus, ein unrhythmisches Gebrabbel, welches Misatos Knochen zum Vibrieren zu bringen schien und ihr den Magen umstülpte.

Die fünf Männer der Brückencrew standen in verschiedenen Abständen den MAGI – oder besser ADAM – zugewandt. Ihre Unterarme waren ebenfalls von grünlichem Rankenwerk bedeckt, welches aus der Haut zu sprießen schien. Soweit Misato das beurteilen konnte, machte jeder von ihnen einen abwesenden Eindruck und wirkte wie eine Marionette, deren Arme schlaff am Körper herabhingen, während der Oberkörper kraftlos nach vorn gebeugt war, und die den Kopf hängenließ. Gerade setzten sich die beiden Männer in Bewegung, die den MAGI am nächsten waren, beides Techniker, an deren Namen sich Misato in diesem Moment angestrengt zu erinnern versuchte. Schlurfend setzten sie Schlafwandlern gleich einen Fuß vor den anderen. Fleischige Tentakel zuckten in ihre Richtung und Mäuler schnappten. Die Ranken an den Unterarmen der Männer wickelten sich auf und begann, ein Eigenleben zu entwickeln, schienen der Masse entgegenzustreben, welche die MAGI im Würgegriff hielt.  
>Katsuragi hielt den Atem an, beobachtete mit bebendem Herzen, wie der erste Mann – jener, der sich die Augen ausgedrückt hatte, als ADAM von ihm Besitz ergriff – die kritische Distanz unterbot und den entscheidenden Schritt tat. Ranken und Tentakel vereinigten sich, verschmolzen zu einem zuckenden grünen Ganzen. Mit einem Ruck wurde der Mann in die Hauptmasse hineingezogen und verschwand zwischen den verknoteten Karikaturen menschlicher Gliedmaßen. Zugleich schien die Masse etwas anzuschwellen. Misato schluckte, konnte nur zusehen, wie auch der andere Mann verschlungen wurde und ADAM wieder etwas an Substanz gewann.<br>Dann setzten sich Aoba und Hyuga langsam in Bewegung, ohne die Füße zu heben.  
>Misato richtete sich auf.<br>„Aoba-kun, Hyuga-kun! Bleibt stehen! Das Ding wird euch fressen!"  
>Wenn die beiden Offiziere sie hörten, so zeigten sie keine Reaktion.<br>Von der Seite erreichte gerade der dritte Techniker die grüne Masse. Seine Ranken reckten sich ADAM entgegen – und Misato hob die Waffe und schoss.  
>Der einzelne Schuss hallte seltsam hohl durch die Zentrale, verdrängte kurz den Gesang auf hunderten von Mäulern. Der Techniker schlug zu Boden, nur wenige Handbreit außerhalb der Reichweite der kurz wie wahnsinnig zuckenden Tentakel, und rührte sich nicht mehr.<br>Misato presste die Lippen zusammen, während sie auf Shigeru Aobas langen Rücken anlegte.  
>„Stehenbleiben! Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass ADAM weitere Nahrung erhält!" rief sie, versuchte sie es noch einmal, hoffte sie, eine Reaktion zu erreichen. Doch worauf auch immer sie gehofft hatte, es blieb aus.<br>Sie zielte tiefer, auf die Beine, drückte ab.  
>Aoba wurde ein Stück vorwärts geschleudert, schlug zu Boden. Mechanisch stemmte er sich auf die Knie, versuchte wieder auf die Beine zu kommen, schlug wieder hin.<br>Katsuragi legte auf Hyuga an, zog den Abzug durch.  
>Auch der kleinere Leutnant ging zu Boden und versuchte, sich wieder aufzurappeln – wortlos, ohne eine Miene zu verziehen, wie eine Maschine, die ein Programm auszuführen versuchte…<br>„Verfluchter…" brüllte Misato und fügte eine Reihe von wenig damenhaften Bezeichnungen hinzu. Mehrmals zog sie den Abzug durch, jagte mehrere Kugeln in die sich windende Masse, welche als Reaktion noch heftiger um sich zu schlagen schien. Schließlich hielt Misato inne, hob die Waffe vor die Augen, löste das Magazin, zählte die Kugeln. Noch zwei Kugeln…  
>Sie sah nach unten zu Fuyutsuki, schluckte. Zwei Kugeln…<p>

*** NGE ***

Metallbeschlagene Stiefelabsätze klackten laut, als ein weiterer Protagonist den Opernsaal betrat. Die Schöße des weiten Staubmantels flatterten auf, als der Neuankömmling mit jeder Hand einen Revolver aus den Hüfthaltern zog, synchron die Sicherungshebel umlegte und zu feuern begann – reifen Melonen gleich platzten die Schädel der beiden nächsten MPEs auf, als glühende und fauchende Positronenladungen explodierten. Dann schoss der Schütze noch einmal mit beiden Waffen auf dieselben Ziele, dieses Mal tiefer, traf unterhalb der Brustkörbe, zerfetzte die dort befindlichen S2-Maschinen. Die rauchenden Pistolenläufe ruckten herum, zielten bereits auf die nächsten beiden Massenproduktionseinheiten. Wieder jagten Positronenladungen aus den Läufen, wieder und wieder, wie im Takt eines grausamen, metallenen Herzen. Die Trommeln der Revolver klickten weiter, vollzogen die erste Drehung, dann die zweite, die Läufe glühten regelrecht – und immer noch krachte Geschoss um Geschoss aus ihnen.  
>Der Schütze bewegte sich kaum von der Stelle, hatte er zwei Ziele ausgeschaltet, bewegte er maximal leicht den Oberkörper oder die Arme. Unter dem langen, grauen Staubmantel trug er Hosen aus rotbraunem Leder und über einem hellen, pastellfarbenen Hemd eine rötliche Weste. Ein weißes Halstuch verbarg die untere Hälfte des Gesichts, während der Rest im Schatten der breiten Krempe eines Schlapphutes lag. Im Schatten jedoch blitzten zwei blaue Augen, so klar und so blau wie das Meer.<br>Über zwanzig MPEs waren dem präzisen, uhrwerkartigen Ansturm bereits zum Opfer gefallen, als in die immer noch unüberschaubare Horde Bewegung kam und sich kalte, blinde Augen dem Schützen zuwandten.  
>Unter dem Halstuch verzogen sich die Lippen zu einem breiten Lächeln.<br>„Zeit zum Arschtreten", flüsterte Asuka und streckte gleichzeitig mit ihren Worten das nächste Paar der falschen EVANGELIONs nieder.

Das Meer aus totenbleichen Gestalten teilte sich und gab den Blick auf Toji Suzuhara und Kaworu Nagisa frei. Kaworu zappelte um sich tretend im Würgegriff einer Massenproduktionseinheit, während Toji mit erhobenen Fäusten dastand, dabei aber schwankte und aus fast zugeschwollenen Augen ins Leere starrte und seine aufgeplatzten Lippen zuckten. Der größere der beiden teilte mehrere müde Faustschläge gegen den MPE aus, welcher seinen Kampfgefährten festhielt, erzeugte schlaffe, klatschende Geräusche.

Und auf der Bühne erwiderte Rei Ayanami Hikaris Umarmung, während die Porzellanschicht in dicken Flocken abblätterte, sich der Schlüssel in ihrem Rücken löste und polternd zu Boden fiel, ohne das vielleicht erwartete Loch zu hinterlassen.  
>Hinter ihnen öffnete sich langsam der Vorhang und gab den Blick auf zwei überlebensgroße Statuen aus dunklem Kristall frei, einen Mann und eine Frau in Abwehrhaltung, die Hände schützend gehoben. An der Seite der männlichen Statue zog sich ein Riss von der Hüfte bis zur Achsel.<p>

Die Shinji-Marionette, welche mit herabbaumelnden Beinen auf dem Geländer der Loge saß, öffnete den hölzernen Mund zu einem stummen Schrei, während ADAMs Spinnenfinger vor Vorfreude leicht zuckten und eine feuchte Schicht sich auf dem Hauptauge bildete.

Langsam wich Asuka vor der Masse der knochenbleichen, fischäugigen Massenproduktionseinheiten zurück. Bei jedem Schritt verursachten ihre Stiefelabsätze ein Knallen. Noch immer spien ihre Revolver Tod und Verderben, jagte mit jedem Schuss ein heftiger Rückstoß durch ihre Arme, dass ihre Handgelenke bereits schmerzten und ihre Unterarme krampften. Noch immer fällte sie mit jedem zweiten Herzschlag zwei MPEs, so dass die Gefallenen die anderen behinderten. Jemand anders hätte angesichts der Überzahl wohl auf dem Absatz kehrtgemacht und sich eine bessere Schussposition gesucht, doch daran dachte Asuka nicht. Sie hatte den anderen Luft verschafft, doch um sich ihres Vertrauens würdig zu erweisen, um wieder einen Platz im Pilotencorps zu finden, durfte sie nicht weichen.  
>Ein bleicher Arm tauchte in ihrem Blickfeld auf, hämmerte gegen ihren Arm. Sie verzog ihren Schuss. Zwei weitere MPEs erreichten sie, bedrängten sie. Ihre Zeigefinger zogen immer noch automatisch die Abzüge durch, doch ihre Schüsse gingen fehl, trafen immer noch totes, weiches Fleisch, aber nicht empfindlichen Stellen der weißen Giganten. Noch einmal riss sie den rechten Arm hoch zu einem kräftigen Schlag mit dem Kolben ihres Revolvers. Der glühende Lauf hinterließ seine schwärende Spur auf dem Leib einer MPE, der Schlag ließ ihren Unterkiefer davonfliegen, dass wässriges, blaues Blut spritzte. Dann hatten sie sie…<br>Asuka ließ die Revolver fallen, noch ehe sie den Boden berührten, lösten sie sich in winzige Wirbel aus Informationsbrocken auf und zerstoben in einem ansonsten nicht existenten Luftzug.  
>Asuka ging leicht in die Knie, federte kurz, stieß sich dann ab. Ihr grauer Mantel blieb zurück, löste sich von ihr wie eine zweite Haut. Auch der breitkrempige Hut segelte davon. Im Sprung verschmolzen ihre Kleidungsstücke zu einer knallroten PlugSuit. In ihrer Hand lag ein zylinderförmiger Gegenstand, dessen Schalter sie blind mit ihren Fingerspitzen verschob. Mit einem leisen Fauchen entfaltete sich der Gegenstand, schoben sich teleskopartig aus beiden Enden Verlängerungen, drehten sich gewundene Metallstreben hervor, bis Asuka einen Speer aus zwei verflochtenen, graubläulich schillernden Stücken in Händen hielt, der an einem Ende in einer dornenartigen Spitze auslief, am anderen aber sich zu einer Gabel teilte. Und sie wusste intuitiv, dass die Replik des Longinusspeeres in dieser virtuellen Realität nicht minder effektvoll sein würde gegen die falschen EVAs, wie es das Original während der Schlacht um die Geofront gewesen war. – Schließlich hatte Jörgi dafür gesorgt, dass ihr ein Arsenal zur Verfügung stand…<br>In der Landung durchbohrte sie eine MPE mit dem spitzen Ende, riss ihr den Oberkörper mit einer leichten Drehung auf, stieß die Gabel durch den Kopf der Einheit, welche Nagisa festhielt, wirbelte herum und erlegte den nächsten Gegner.

„Asuka…" brachte Toji ihren Namen über seine geschundenen Lippen. Er sah aus wie ein Preisboxer nach viel zu vielen Runden im Ring. „Du hier…"

„Hast du jemand anders erwartet, Suzuhara? – Eine muss doch eure Hintern retten!"

„Irgendwie habe ich deine große Klappe vermisst."  
>Ächzend half Toji Kaworu auf die Beine und die beiden bildeten mit Asuka ein Dreieck, welche die MPEs mit der Lanze auf Abstand hielt.<p>

*BEEINDRUCKEND…*, donnerte ADAMs Stimme in den Köpfen der Piloten wider. *BEEINDRUCKEND UND DOCH VERGEBLICH.*

Die MPEs bildeten wieder eine geschlossene, breite Front. Die Flut wartete nur darauf, dass die Schleusen geöffnet wurden, um sich über die drei auf dieser Seite des Grabens zu ergießen und sie mit sich zu reißen…

Doch Asuka lächelte nur. Es war ein kaltes, siegessicheres Lächeln – warum sollte sie auch Wärme in ein Lächeln legen, wenn ihr ein Monstrum gegenüberstand, eine der Kreaturen, die zu vernichten sie ihr ganzes Leben ausgebildet worden war. – Ein Lächeln, bei dem es jeder warmblütigen Kreatur wohl kalt den Rücken hinabgelaufen wäre. Mit ihrem Lächeln versprach sie dem Engel den Tod…  
>„Als du das letzte Mal große Töne gespuckt hast, war ich leider anderweitig beschäftigt gewesen – aber Shinji und Wondergirl haben mich nicht einmal gebraucht, um dich fertigzumachen. Ich habe gehört, dass Ritsuko sich auch ein Stück rausgeschnitten hat, stimmt das? – Aber was mich wirklich etwas betrübt, ist der Umstand, dass ich auch heute eigentlich nur eine Nebenrolle spiele, mächtiger ADAM… denn weißt du, eigentlich bin ich nur die Ablenkung."<br>Und ihr triumphierender Blick ging in Richtung eines Seiteneinganges, der frei war von allen Feinden. Dort stand Yui Ikari in einem prächtigen goldenen Kleid. Ihr rechter Arm war mit stählernem Plattenzeug gepanzert und in der Hand hielt sie eine exakte Nachbildung von Jörg Peters' _Werkzeug_, welches sie mit der Projektorspitze auf ADAM richtete.

„Gib meinen Sohn frei, Monster!" hallte ihr Flüstern durch den Saal.

*** NGE ***

Die EXOs bildeten die Vorhut der kleinen Truppe, die dem Hauptkorridor folgend auf die Kommandozentrale des NERV-Hauptquartiers zumarschierte. Reika mit EXO-1 hatte die Spitze übernommen, gefolgt noch den anderen vier ‚Eiern', welche von Aika, Beniko, Cho und Dai Ayanami gesteuert worden. – Auch Reika hatte letztendlich der Versuchung nachgegeben und entnervt davon, ihre Trainingspartner mit Nummern anzusprechen, diesen Vornamen gegeben und dabei mit dem Buchstaben A angefangen. Die im Vergleich zu den EVANGELIONs winzigen Mechas stampften den Korridor hinunter und unter ihren gleichmäßigen Schritten erzitterte der Boden. Ihnen folgten in sicherem Abstand Major Kaji, der seine Faustfeuerwaffe gegen ein Sturmgewehr eingetauscht und sich eine Kevlarweste übergezogen hatte, und eine Traube von Sicherheitsleuten, eine bunte Mischung von Männern in Schwarz und NERV-Soldaten, in deren Mitte sich Peters und Shi Ayanami bewegten. Das Mädchen hatte sich den wiederaufgefüllten LCL-Behälter umgeschnallt; er bildete einen seltsamen Kontrast zu ihrer übrigen Kleidung aus Pyjama, Morgenrock und Pantoffeln. Vier Sicherheitsleute schleppten zwischen sich einen Tank mit verdünntem, aerosolfähigem LCL, aus dem der Druckbehälter aufgefüllt werden konnte, während Peters nur sich selbst schleppte und seinen Anflug von rachsüchtigem Heldenmut inzwischen bereute – seine Brust und die Rippen lieferten sich einen Wettstreit mit seinem Knie und seinen Kopfschmerzen, wer ihn als erstes schaffen würde. Dazu kam der Umstand, dass die EXOs zwischen sich einen langen Gegenstand führten, an den zu denken beim dem jungen Leutnant bereits Schweißausbrüche auslöste – ein PROGRESSIVE-Messer im EVA-Format, mit dem Kaji beabsichtigte, die Sicherheitsschotten der Zentrale aufzuschneiden und sich schnell Einlass zu verschaffen. Das Messer war im Vergleich zu den übergroßen Eiern immer noch so groß, dass zwei nötig sein würden, um es wie eine Lanze – oder eine Machete – zu führen.  
>Kajis Plan war vergleichsweise einfach gehalten, wussten sie doch nicht, was sie in der Zentrale wirklich erwartete: Reika und zwei weitere EXOs würden den Zugang zur untersten Ebene aufbrechen, während andere Schotten aufgesprengt werden würden. Peters und Shi würden auf der Ebene der MAGI Reikas EXO folgen und alles mit LCL besprenkeln, was verdächtig wirkte – und auch da hatte Kaji die Parameter sehr großzügig angelegt. Weit oben auf der Agenda stand die Bergung von Kommandant Fuyutsuki, Colonel Katsuragi und der restlichen Brückencrew, der Major hatte aber klar gemacht, dass die Vernichtung des Engels, der nach ihrem Kenntnisstand die Zentrale unter Kontrolle gebracht hatte, höchste Priorität besaß – und Peters hatte ihm angesehen, dass es ihm nicht leicht gefallen war, dies zu erklären.<br>Die internen Abwehrmechanismen des Hauptquartiers hielten die Truppe nicht auf, weder schlossen sich gepanzerte Sicherheitstore, noch wurden Bakelitversiegelungen begonnen. Die Ruhe wäre trügerisch gewesen, wäre da nicht das beharrliche Heulen der Sirenen im Hintergrund gewesen. Kaji war damit beschäftigt, über sein Headset Befehle zu geben, während Peters über sein Gerät mit der Hangarkontrolle und dem Kommunikationsknoten in Kontakt stand, den er dort eingerichtet hatte. Matsuo Suzuhara war inzwischen in den Kontrollraum des Testcenters übergewechselt und berichtete, dass es Probleme mit der Virtuellen Realität gab. Langsam fügte sich Puzzlestück um Puzzlestück zusammen – wenn die MAGI von ADAM besessen waren, dann dürfte dieser auch das Konstrukt kontrollieren. Und damit standen die Piloten ebenfalls dem Engel gegenüber, nur dieses Mal ohne ihre Kampfmaschinen und die speziell entwickelten Waffen!  
>Peters teilte seine Erkenntnisse flüsternd Kaji mit, dessen Gesicht wieder ein mehr an Farbe verlor.<p>

„Major, sehen wir es von der positiven Seite – ADAM ist an zwei Fronten beschäftigt. Und wenn das Spielfeld halbwegs gerecht aufgeteilt ist, braucht zumindest Asuka keinen EVA, um einem Engel den Hintern aufzureißen."

„Ich hätte gern ihr Vertrauen…" murmelte Kaji. „Wenn ADAM die MAGI unter Kontrolle hat, kann er jederzeit die Selbstzerstörung des Hauptquartiers zünden."

„Das würde ihn aber selbst vernichten. Und ich glaube, dazu ist er zu feige."

„Was bringt Sie zu dieser Erkenntnis, Jörg?"

„Für einen Moment war er auch in meinem Kopf", gestand Peters.

Kaji fuhr herum, starrte ihn an. Der ganze Zug kam zum Stehen, die EXOs taten noch mehrere große Schritte, ehe Reika Ikari den Stopp befahl.  
>„Warum haben Sie das nicht eher…"<p>

„Mangels physikalischer Komponente hatte ADAM keinen Ansatzpunkt bei mir." Demonstrativ hob Peters den rechten Arm. „Sie wissen doch sicher noch, oder? – Aber als es bei Maya losging, hörte ich seine Stimme. Seine Worte waren unverständlich und lockend, aber inzwischen bin ich mir ziemlich sicher, dass bei ihnen auch Angst mitgeschwungen war, nackte Angst um seine Existenz."

„Gut, und weiter?"  
>Langsam setzte Kaji sich wieder in Bewegung, gab seinen Unterführern durch Zeichen zu verstehen, dass es weiterging.<p>

„Wenn sein Körper, seine physische Manifestation vernichtet wurde, ist er nur noch ein Schatten, ein Hauch seiner früheren Macht. Ich schätze, ein winziges Stück von ihm hat überlebt, eine Art Keim, der an einem der MAGI-Rechner klebte. Jeder, der mit den Rechnern in Körperkontakt kam, lief Risiko, sich zu identifizieren. Und als es genug Träger dieses Restes Engels-DNA gab, handelte ADAM. Vielleicht brauchte er erst wieder eine gewisse Masse, um überhaupt seiner Selbst wieder bewusst zu werden, vielleicht wollte er sich auch erst einen gewissen Halt wieder sichern."

„Wenn ich Ihre Theorien richtig auslege, läuft es darauf hinaus, dass er einen neuen Körper sucht oder sich erschafft, ja? – In der Zentrale?"

„Höchstwahrscheinlich."

„Gut. Ein Körper heißt, wir haben etwas, auf das wir schießen können. Nichts tun zu können, ist nämlich ziemlich frustrierend."

„Wem sagen Sie das…"

Einzelne Gruppen trennten sich von der Hauptstreitmacht und bezogen an den verschiedenen Zugängen der Zentrale auf einer Seite Stellung. Jeweils ein EXO würden auf der oberen Ebene und der mittleren Ebene für Deckung sorgen, während deren Zugänge und jener zum Kommandostand aufgesprengt wurden, nachdem Reika und ‚ihre Mädchen', wie Kaji sich ausdrückte, die untere Ebene geöffnet haben würden.  
>Während drei EXOs das PROG-Messer in Stellung brachten, bauten sich Kaji und seine Leute zu beiden Seiten der Eier auf, um schnell die Zentrale stürmen zu können. Vier schwer bewaffnete Männer in Schwarz waren zum Schutz des Leutnants und der Ayanami abgestellt worden.<br>Noch einmal nahm Kaji sich die Zeit, die Lage zu überschauen und nacheinander die Stellungen auf den anderen Ebenen abzurufen. Dann blickte er Peters fragend an, der im Testcenter nach dem Status gefragt hatte – Suzuhara hatte zu einer Antwort angesetzt, doch offenbar hatte Doktor Soryu ihm sein Headset abgenommen und in das Mikrophon gebrüllt, dass die Werte der Piloten kritische Werte erreichten – und das Asukas Egoformation auseinanderbrach…

Peters nickte Kaji zu, er trug den Schlauch des Druckbehälters, mit dem Shi schräg hinter ihm folgte.  
>„Uns läuft die Zeit davon."<p>

Kaji richtete sich auf und entsicherte sein Gewehr.  
>„Los!" sagte er nur.<p>

*** NGE ***

Drei Mal betätigte Yui Ikari den winzigen Auslösemechanismus des Werkzeuges und drei Mal zuckte ein silbriger Energiestrahl aus dem Zylinder.  
>Der erste durchtrennte die Fäden, über die die Shinji-Marionette mit der gewaltigen Hand unter der Saaldecke verbunden war. Langsam begann der Holz-Shinji, von der Brüstung der Loge zu kippen.<br>Dann schwenkte Yui den Arm herum und jagte den zweiten Strahl direkt in eine der beiden Kristallstatuen, zielte auf den breiten Riss in der Seite des Mannes. Der Riss dehnte sich aus, bildete feine Verästelungen, die ebenfalls rasch breiter wurden und ihrerseits Ableger bildeten.  
>Und schließlich richtete Yui das Gerät auf Asuka, welche unter dem Treffer in tausend Teile zu explodieren schien. Doch anstelle herumfliegender Fetzen aus Fleisch, Knochen und Eingeweiden wirbelte eine Horde kleiner, vielleicht kniehoher Asukas zu Boden, jede von ihnen eine geschrumpfte und leicht unproportionale Version der Pilotin von EVANGELION-02. Mehrere Dutzend rothaarige Chibi-Asukas stürmten unter die bleichen MPEs, jede von ihnen eine Miniaturversion des Longinusspeeres schwingend. Die ersten MPEs fielen, ihre Beine auf Knöchelniveau oder etwas höher durchtrennt. Gassen bildeten sich in der eben noch unbezwingbar wirkenden Armee unter dem Ansturm der vielen kleinen Asukas.<p>

„Ich glaube, jetzt stiehlt sie uns endgültig die Show", stieß Toji fassungslos hervor.

„Soll sie", ächzte Kaworu.

„Das ist doch Ikaris Mutter?"

„Ja."

„Was macht die hier?" nuschelte Suzuhara.

„Frag sie doch selbst…"

Ohne selbst Geräusche von sich zu geben, brach einer der beiden Systemwächter aus seinem Kristallgefängnis aus, löste sich zugleich von seiner menschlichen Repräsentation und zeigte sich als purpur-grüner Gigant mit einem einzelnen Horn auf der Stirn. Mit einem kräftigen Schlag erzeugte er bei dem zweiten Systemwächter ein spinnennetzartiges Muster in dessen Kristallumhüllung, welches mit jedem Herzschlag wuchs, bis auch hier die ersten Bruchstücke herausfielen und noch im Sturz verwehten.  
>Die EVA-Repräsentation trat in unheimlicher Stille an den Rand der Bühne, stieß sich ab und sprang ADAM entgegen, die zu Klauen verkrümmten Hände ausgestreckt und den Mund mit gebleckten Zähnen weit geöffnet.<p>

Der andere Systemwächter befreite sich aus seinem Gefängnis. Mit einem hohen, singenden Ton flogen große Scherben davon, verharrten wenige Handbreit von der Repräsentation einer humanoiden Frauengestalt aus Schatten und Sternen, zogen sich dann zu einer Vielzahl von kristallinen Kügelchen zusammen und jagten über die Köpfe der Piloten hinweg in ADAMs Truppen hinein, zerfetzten das meiste, was die Mini-Asukas noch stehengelassen hatten.

ADAMs Schrei, erfüllt von Wut und Zorn und Hass und… Angst… schallte durch den Saal, als der purpurne Titan ihn packte. Einen langen Moment schienen beide unter der Saaldecke zu schweben. Der EVA umklammerte mit einer Hand zwei Finger der Monsterhand, stieß die andere direkt in das Zentralauge hinein.

Ein weiterer Schrei fiel in ADAMs Brüllen ein, dieser entstammte einer menschlichen Kehle.  
>„Shinji!" brüllte Rei Ayanami, als die Shinji-Marionette endgültig das Übergewicht bekam und mit rudernden Armen von der Brüstung kippte.<br>In ihrem weiten Ballkleid begann Rei zu laufen, stieß sich von der Kante des Orchestergrabens ab, kam auf der anderen Seite auf, nutzte eine liegende MPE mit aufgerissener Brust als nächsten Absprungpunkt und flog Shinji entgegen.

*** NGE ***

EXO-1 und -2 schwangen schwerfällig gemeinsam das PROGRESSIVE-Messer. Hatte der Prototyp nur ein gerade so hörbares Summen im Niederfrequenzbereich abgegeben, so dröhnte das EVA-Modell wie eine überschwere Kreissäge. Die rasch vibrierende Klinge hatte noch nicht einmal Kontakt mit dem Panzerschott, als die schon der erste tiefe Kratzer im Metall zeigte, der zu einer Delle unter der Wucht der freigesetzten Schallenergie wurde. Reika und Aika führten zwei Schläge aus, welche in einem großen X resultierten. Dann schlug EXO-1 mit der Werkzeughand zu. Die Bruchstücke des Tores lösten sich krachend aus den Führungsschienen. Auf Kajis Zeichen hin marschierten die drei Eier in die Zentrale ein, dicht gefolgt von den Sicherheitskräften.  
>Auf den höheren Ebenen explodierten zugleich die C4-Sprengladungen und brachen die dort positionierten EXOs die Schotten auf.<p>

„Ach du…" entfuhr es Ryoji Kaji beim Anblick der Monstrosität aus grünen, gliedmaßenartigen Tentakeln. „Schusslinie freimachen!"

Die EXOs bewegten sich nach links und rechts. EXO-2 kam dabei in die Reichweite der Tentakelarme; zwei vergleichsweise dünne, augenbesetzte Tentakel winkelten sich um eines der Beine und zogen die EXO-Einheit zu sich. Weitere Tentakel wickelten sich um die Beine des Eies. EXO-1 fuhr eine Kreissäge aus und begann damit, auf die Tentakel einzuhacken, während EXO-3 EXO-2 zurückzog. Ein weiterer Tentakelansturm schlug EXO-1 zur Seite. Reikas Einheit verlor das Gleichgewicht und geriet ins Taumeln, stürzte rücklings über das Geländer und stürzte von der MAGI-Plattform.  
>Die Sicherheitsleute eröffneten das Feuer, zielten dabei bewusst über die schwach zu erkennenden Würfel der Supercomputer hinweg – ohne dabei sichtbare Erfolge erzielen. Zwar platzte hier und da eines der großen Augen auf oder splitterten Zähne, entstanden dafür an anderen Stellen aber neue Augen und klafften neue Mäuler auf.<p>

Kaji blickte zum Kommandostand hinauf und ihm war, als rollte ein gewaltiges Gewicht von seiner Brust, als er dort Misato stehen und winken sah. Bei ihr waren EXO-4 und eine Handvoll seiner Leute, die gerade ihre Waffen auf die Monstrosität anlegten. – Ähnlich verhielt es sich auf der Kontrollebene, wo eine weitere Gruppe von NERV-Soldaten die Zentrale stürmte.  
>„Peters!" brüllte Kaji über den Kugelhagel hinweg, der auf die zuckenden Tentakelarme und den Hauptleib niederging, und das singende Kreischen des Engels.<p>

Ein Mann in Schwarz verband den LCL-Tank über ein Schlauchstück mit dem Druckbehälter auf Shis Rücken, während ein anderer die mitgeführte Pumpe in Betrieb setzte. Jörg nickte Shi zu und öffnete das Ventil. Der Schlauch ruhte in seiner rechten Armbeuge, während er ihn mit der linken Hand führte. Shi Ayanami löste die Sicherungen des Druckbehälters. Ein Strahl schwach-rötlicher Flüssigkeit schoss aus der Schlauchmündung und ergoss sich über die physische Manifestation des Engels.  
>Peters kniff die Augen zusammen. Die Geräusche, welche das Monstrum von sich gab, waren so entnervend wie lange Fingernägel, die über eine Schiefertafel kratzte. Doch plötzlich begannen sie, für ihn Sinn zu ergeben. ADAM lockte wirklich. Er versprach Macht und ewiges Leben jenen, die sein Wachstum unterstützten und zu einem Teil von ihm wurden – und er hatte Angst, entsetzliche Angst.<br>„Das ist für Maya und Akagi und all die anderen", stieß Peters hervor, bemerkte gar nicht, dass er sich derselben Sprache bediente wie der Engel, hatte nur das Gefühl, als würde er flüssiges Feuer ausspeien und als würden ihm die Worte den Rachen verbrennen.  
>Das Kreischen des Engels wurde lauter. Ätzender Dampf stieg auf, wo LCL auf Engelsmasse traf. Mehrere Tentakel klatschten kraftlos zu Boden, zuckten noch einmal und lagen dann still, verloren an Farbe, wurden grau und zerfielen zu stinkender Kompostmasse. Augen wurden trübe und blind, verfärbten sich schwarz und platzten auf, setzten dabei fauligen Saft frei. Zahllose Mäuler steigerten ihr Kreischen zu einer Kakophonie, während ADAM vor Schmerzen den Verstand verlor.<p>

EXO-2 und -3 hoben das PROGRESSIVE-Messer wie einen gewaltigen Speer und schleuderten es auf das Monstrum.

Ein mächtiger Tentakel peitschte in einem verzweifelten letzten Versuch herum, schlug krachend auf den Boden, dass die ganze Konstruktion der Brücke erbebte. Peters verlor das Gleichgewicht und stürzte – er sah noch, wie sich das Messer in ein wenigstens vier Meter durchmessendes, wie ein Herz pulsierendes Zentralauge bohrte, welches zwischen der absterbenden Masse sichtbar geworden war, und dann wurde es schwarz um ihn, als er mit dem Brustkorb voran gegen ein Geländer knallte und von seinen Rippen ausgehende Schmerzen wie ein dunkles Meer über ihm zusammenschlugen.

*** NGE ***

„Kommunikation wieder hergestellt", murmelte Matsuo Suzuhara. „Wir haben die Unterstützung der MAGI zurück… Moment… zumindest eingeschränkt…" Er lauschte den automatische Systemmitteilungen, die ankündigten, welche Systeme offline gingen, welche überprüft wurden und welche verfügbar waren. Doktor Soryu und die drei Technikerinnen waren zu hektisch dabei, Einstellungen zu regulieren, um ihm zu antworten. Der Genetiker fühlte sich einerseits im Testcenter überflüssig, andererseits war er hier seinem Sohn näher als im Hangar und in der Gegenwart anderer Menschen, nicht der Titanen, die Doktor Akagi erschaffen hatte.

„Wir haben die Kontrolle über das Konstrukt zurück", verkündete Aoi Mogami mit einem erleichterten Aufseufzen und rückte ihre Brille zurecht, welche ihre Nase hinab gerutscht war. „System übermittelt endlich wieder reale Werte. Abschaltung beginnt – Synchronisation wird von Seiten des Systems heruntergefahren!"

„Werte der Piloten stabil", meldete Agano. „Und auch bei Doktor Ikari", fügte sie hinzu.

Kyoko Soryu nahm es zur Kenntnis, hatte ihre Augen aber nur auf die Anzeigen des Testplugs-2 gerichtet, Asukas Plug. Die gerade eben noch in Auflösung befindlichen Anzeigen hatten wieder zusammengefunden und der Synchronisationslevel sank rapide. Mit Asuka wurde auch Yui Ikaris Verbindung zum System beendet. Endlich konnte Kyoko den Blick von den Anzeigen lösen und sich den anderen widmen. Suzuharas Werte waren auf ihre Weise besorgniserregend, der Junge wies Verletzungen auf, als hätte er sich geprügelt, statt regungslos in einer Steuerkapsel zu sitzen. Auch Nagisa schien… Schäden… davongetragen zu haben. Horaki war vergleichsweise unbetroffen. Ayanami zeigte die erhofften Werte, nur bei Shinji Ikari hatte sich kaum etwas verändert.

„Rei ist wach", bestätigte Agano Soryus Beobachtung. „Und Shinji… die Systeme weisen auf wichtige Veränderungen hin, definieren seinen Zustand aber nicht näher."

„Ich brauche Leutnant Peters hier, damit er die Daten interpretiert", murmelte Kyoko, für welche die Systemdaten ähnlich unverständlich waren, schüttelte dann den Kopf. Sie kehrte zu ihrem Terminal zurück und stellte eine Verbindung zu den Plugs her, forderte die Insassen auf, eine Rückmeldung abzugeben. Durcheinander meldeten sich die Piloten, dann schließlich Doktor Ikari. Kyokos Herz schien um Zentner leichter, als sie Stimme ihrer Tochter hörte, und sie nahm das Aufatmen Matsuo Suzuharas wahr, als dessen Sohn kurz bestätigte, nickte dem einzigen Menschen im Raum, der auch nur ansatzweise wusste, was in ihr vorging, kurz zu.

*** NGE ***

Als erstes öffnete sich die Einstiegsluke von Testplug-2. Asuka kletterte heraus und streckte sich, ließ den Nacken etwas kreiseln und tastete schließlich über ihr Gesicht. Ihr strahlendes Lächeln verlor einiges an Kraft, als sie über die Augenklappe tastete, einen Handschuh auszog und den Zeigefinger unter die Klappe schob und die leere Augenhöhle ertastete. Einen langen Moment lang hatte sie sich der Illusion hingegeben, dass sie mit der Fähigkeit des räumlichen Sehen aus dem virtuellen Raum zurückgekehrt wäre…

Zu ihrer Linken sprang Hikari aus ihrer Kapsel und eilte zu Suzuharas Plug hinüber. Toji hing halb in der Einstiegsluke, eine Hand gegen die Rippen gepresst, während sein Gesicht dick angeschwollen war, als hätte er mehrere Runden gegen einen Schwergewichtsboxer durchgestanden. Hikari legte sich seinen linken Arm über die Schulter und stützte ihn.

Asuka zögerte kurz, dann tat sie die paar Schritte zu Suzuhara hinüber.  
>„Ich nehme den anderen Arm", sagte sie leise. Hikari legte keinen Protest ein. So stützten die beiden Mädchen den großen Burschen, dessen nicht angeschlagener Mundwinkel sich zu einem leichten Lächeln verzog.<p>

Kaworu verließ Plug-3 leicht schwankend. Er wirkte desorientiert, grinste aber, als er Asuka sah.  
>„Ah, du hast wieder normale Größe – und bist auch nur noch eine."<p>

Asuka erwiderte das Grinsen.  
>„Mit ein paar Dutzend wärt ihr auch klar überfordert!"<p>

„Das bestreite ich jetzt nicht", nuschelte Toji.

„Wieso ist Suzuhara eigentlich so kaputt?"

„Das…" setzte Kaworu an, verschluckte dann aber die Worte – Yui Ikari hatte den letzten Plug verlassen und marschierte an den Kindern vorbei in Richtung Plug-1, wo gerade eine splitternackte Rei Ayanami einen ebenso unbekleideten Shinji Ikari aus der Steuerkapsel trug, während im Hintergrund die Techniker und Wissenschaftler aus dem Kontrollcenter geeilt kamen und mehrere Sanitäter mit ihrer Ausrüstung auf den Steg kamen.

„Suzuhara! Mich ansehen!" kommandierte Hikari und verzichtete auf eine Zurechtweisung, als ihr klar wurde, dass so wie er zwischen Asuka und ihr hing, er eigentlich direkt auf ihren Busen starrte.

Asuka ergriff Kaworu an der Schulter und drehte ihn mit einem Ruck um beinahe 180°.  
>„Du bist noch nicht alt genug, um dir das anzusehen, Grinsebacke."<p>

Yui blieb stehen, als wäre sie gegen eine Wand geprallt, als sie sich Rei gegenübersah. Doch diese hatte keinen Blick für die Frau, nach deren Abbild sie erschaffen worden war. Mit einer Kraft, die man ihrem zerbrechlich scheinenden Äußeren nicht ansehen konnte, trug Rei Shinji auf ihren Armen die zwei Stufen hinunter, welche vom Kapseleinstieg auf das Höhenniveau des Laufsteges führten. Falls das Gitter unter ihren bloßen Füßen in die Haut einschnitt und ihr Schmerzen bereitete, so ließ sie es sich nicht anmerken. Überhaupt bewegte sie sich für jemanden, der über sechs Wochen in todesähnlichem Schlaf verbracht hatte, unerwartet – ja, unglaublich – koordiniert und beinahe schon würdevoll. Der Blick ihrer roten Augen war auf das Gesicht ihres Geliebten gerichtet, auf seine regungslosen und dennoch wieder entspannt wirkenden Züge. Schon einmal hatte sie ihn so getragen, damals, als er aus EVA-01 zurückgekehrt war, drei Wochen nach dem Gemetzel mit dem Engel Zeruel.  
>Rei Ayanami trat an Yui vorbei, welche die Arme ausgestreckt hatte, um dem Mädchen ihren Sohn abzunehmen, ignorierte die ältere Frau vollkommen, legte Shinji stattdessen auf die klappernd herangefahrene Liege, ignorierte auch den Umstand, dass Kaede Agano ihr eine leichte Decke über die Schultern legte, dass Matsuo Suzuhara auf dem Weg zu seinem Sohn beinahe zwei Sanitäter über den Haufen rannte oder dass sich bei Kaworu leichtes Nasenbluten einstellte, als er doch einen Seitenblick riskierte und dabei einen Blick auf Reis nackten Po erhascht hatte, ehe Kaede mit der Decke zur Stelle gewesen war.<p>

Yui Ikari wollte an die Liege heran, wollte ihren Sohn in die Arme schließen, ihm zuflüstern, dass alles gut wird, in der Hoffnung, dass er auf ihre Stimme reagieren und die Augen öffnen würde, doch eine unsichtbare Wand hielt sie zurück, eine Barriere aus Luft, die plötzlich so fest wie Stein schien. Der der Liege am nächsten stehende Sanitäter gab einen protestierenden Laut von sich, als eine unsichtbare Kraft ihn plötzlich zurückschob.

Kaede ging es ähnlich – sie sah sich mit sanfter Gewalt fortgedrängt. Auf dem Ärmel ihrer Uniformjacke sah sie schwach ein feines Wabenmuster im Stoff. Sie riss die Augen auf und wechselte einen raschen Blick mit ihren Kolleginnen, flüsterte nur: „AT-Feld."

Wind kam auf, jedenfalls schien es so, als Reis Haare aufgewirbelt wurden. In ihren Augen schien ein Glühen zu liegen und winzige Funken tanzten über ihre Finger und Shinjis Gesicht, als sie dieses mit beiden Händen umfasste, sich vorbeugte und ihn küsste. Langsam löste sie ihre Lippen wieder von den seinen, blieb aber halb über ihn gebeugt stehen, während sie sich mit den Händen an der Rollliege abstützte. Ihre Haut war beinahe so hell wie der weiße Überzug der Liege.

Die drei Technikerinnen warteten insgeheim darauf, dass der Engelalarm wieder aufheulte, den sie zuvor mühselig im Bereich des Testcenters abgeschaltet hatten, doch die Sirene blieb still.

Yui starrte das bleiche Mädchen mit dem blauen Haar an, deren Gesicht ihren Blick anzuziehen schien. Nun, da Rei nicht mehr schlafend in einem Krankenbett lag, wirkte sie um einiges anders – nicht mehr schwach und zerbrechlich, sondern eine innere Stärke ausstrahlend und entschlossen. Im Geiste zog Shinjis Mutter Parallelen, fragte sich wie sehr Rei ihr selbst in jungen Jahren eigentlich ähnelte. Die Struktur der Wangenknochen und des Gesichts allgemein war fast gleich, doch es waren nicht ihre Augen, welche das Klonmädchen auf das Gesicht Shinjis gerichtet hielt. Yui senkte den Blick, sah ihrem Sohn ins Gesicht, streckte zugleich die Hand aus, bis sie die Barriere spürt. Feine Lichtfunken zuckten unter ihren Fingern und sie spürte ein schwaches Kribbeln, als sich die äußere Schicht des AT-Feldes mit seiner Wabenstruktur manifestierte. Sie übte etwas Druck aus, stellte mit Erstaunen fest, dass das Feld nachgab und ihre Hand einließ. Kurzentschlossen tat sie einen Schritt vorwärts. Es war, als passiere sie eine Membran.

Rei blickte nicht auf, als Yui Ikari das Innere der AT-Feldblase betrat. Der Teil von ihr, welcher mit Hilfe der DNA der anderen geformt worden war, erkannte die Quelle und sie wusste sofort, dass sie einander zu ähnlich waren, als dass ihr AT-Feld für Shinjis Mutter ein ernsthaftes Hindernis gewesen wäre, dass diese es hätte niederreißen können, hätte sie es gewollt.  
>„Ikari-san", flüsterte sie. Die andere war so viel… die Ehefrau des Kommandanten, die Mutter ihres Shin-chan, die Schablone, nach der ihr eigenes Äußeres geformt worden war… und vielleicht eine gewaltige Bedrohung.<p>

Shinjis Augenlider begannen zu flattern. Rei hielt den Atem an, während sie beobachtete, wie er ins Reich der Wachen und Lebenden zurückkehrte. Er blinzelte, nahm nur zwei unscharfe Gestalten um sich herum wahr, die sich irgendwie sehr ähnelten. Doch nur bei einer wusste er ohne nachzudenken, um wen es sich handelte.  
>„Rei-chan", flüsterte er heiser, fand sich im nächsten Moment in ihren Armen wieder.<p>

*** NGE ***

Kurz darauf war Rei Ayanamis AT-Feld erloschen und hatte sie den Sanitätern gestattet, Shinji auf die Krankenstation zu bringen, war ihm aber, ohne zu zögern und sich nach den anderen umzusehen, gefolgt.  
>Nun saßen Hikari, Asuka und Kaworu in einem Warteraum.<br>Nagisa hatten sich die Ärzte bereits angesehen und ein paar Prellungen diagnostiziert, er saß aber bereits wieder in Zivilkleidung lächelnd auf der Armlehne einer Bank; sein Hemd hing halb aus der Hose und war falsch geknöpft. Hikari trug noch ihre PlugSuit, saß auf einem Hocker und blickte unentwegt auf die Schwingtür, hinter welcher die Notaufnahme mit ihren Behandlungsräumen lag, während Asuka in ihrer roten PlugSuit am anderen Ende des Raumes umhertigerte. Doktor Soryu hatte ihre Tochter angewiesen, sich ebenfalls durchchecken zu lassen, und war ins Testcenter zurückgekehrt, um das Herunterfahren der Systeme zu beenden und die Daten zu sichern – nachdem sie sich von Asukas Wohlbefinden überzeugt hatte, hatte sich ihr Pflichtbewusstsein durchgesetzt.

Die Flügeltür schwang auf, doch nicht Toji kam in Begleitung seines Vaters heraus, sondern Reika Ikari, welche sich auf eine Krücke stützte und zu den sitzenden Piloten herüberhumpelte. Ein breites Pflaster klebte auf ihrer Stirn.

„Was hast du denn gemacht?" fragte Kaworu.

Sie lächelte bemüht.  
>„Ich habe meinen EXO geschrottet." Und mit zu Boden gerichtetem Blick fügte sie hinzu: „Nummer vierzehn."<p>

„Autsch", kommentierte Kaworu, der um Reikas wahre Herkunft wusste, während Hikaris Gesicht ein einziges Fragezeichen war.

„Ja… Ritsuko-sensei wird das sicher gar nicht gefallen. – Kann ich…"  
>Sie deutete auf den Stuhl neben Hikari, die die Beine einzog, um Reika vorbeizulassen, welche sich mit einem Seufzen niederließ. „Platzwunde." Sie tippte kurz mit den Fingerspitzen gegen das Pflaster an der Stirn, „und Prellungen ohne Ende. Hätte schlimmer sein können." Reika lehnte sich zurück. „Ihr hattet Erfolg, ja?"<p>

„Ja", bestätigten Hikari und Kaworu gleichzeitig. Und Hikari fügte nachdenklich hinzu, zu der auf und ab marschierenden Asuka hinüberblickend: „Dank ihr…"

„Hm", machte Kaworu. „Ohne Asuka hätten uns die Massenproduktionseinheiten erledigt. – Und ohne deine Mutter hätten wir es auch nicht geschafft…"

Reika blickte verlegen zur Seite.

Hikari erhob sich langsam, ging zum Getränkeautomaten und holte eine Halbliterplastikflasche Wasser für jeden, drückte Reika und Kaworu jeweils eine in die Hand, hob dann eine ein Stück in die Luft.  
>„Asuka, komm doch zu uns."<p>

Die Rothaarige hielt inne, wirkte irgendwie erschrocken, kam dann mit langsamen Schritten hinüber und nahm wortlos die angebotene Wasserflasche entgegen

„Du warst gut", murmelte Hikari.

„Ich hatte die richtigen Werkzeuge… und ich war nicht allein."  
>Sie klang nachdenklich.<p>

„Setz dich zu uns."

„Wollt ihr das wirklich?"

„Wir sind alle EVA-Piloten."

„Dann sollte ich wohl gehen…"  
>Reika griff nach ihrer Krücke und macht Anstalten aufzustehen.<p>

„Nein, nein", beeilte sich Hikari. „Du bist auch eine von uns."

Mit überraschtem Gesichtsausdruck ließ Reika sich wieder zurücksinken, während Asuka unentschlossen zwischen Hikari und Kaworu stand.

„Jetzt setz dich schon."  
>Kaworu deutete auf einen freien Platz.<br>„Und erzähl uns, wo du die Lanze herhattest… und wie du mit der Vervielfältigung gemacht hast."

„Ah, also… ich bin durch die Requisite gekommen. Da war… alles, was ich brauchte."

„Das lag da einfach so rum? – Leute, wenn ihr das nächste Mal auf die Idee kommt, durch den Vordereingang zu gehen, werde ich euch an _das_erinnern!"

„Nein, es war… Also, Jörgi hat ein Notfallprogramm eingerichtet zu Bekämpfung von Gefahren die innerhalb des Konstrukts entstehen könnten, das hat mir die richtige Ausrüstung zur Verfügung gestellt. Und dass es dann als die Lanze in Erscheinung getreten ist, dürfte daran gelegen haben, dass der Longinusspeer bekanntermaßen die MPEs plattgemacht hat. – Klassische Manifestation des Gesetzes der Sympathie."

„Des was?"

„Des richtigen Werkzeuges am richtigen Ort zur richtigen Zeit, Nagisa-kun", warf Reika ein. „Hört sich an, als hättet ihr jede Menge Spaß gehabt. Mich hat stattdessen so ein Möchtegern-Cthulhu durch die Zentrale geschleudert."

„Ein was?"

„Grinsebacke, du stehst heute echt auf dem Schlauch", seufzte Asuka und leerte ihre Flasche in einem Zug zur Hälfte.

*** NGE ***

Shinji Ikari fühlte sich… merkwürdig. Wären seine Beine nach all den Wochen der Ruhe und des langen Schlafes nicht so schwach gewesen, dass er gegenwärtig trotz des S2-Organs in seiner Brust gerade so den Flur hinuntergekommen wäre, ehe die Beine eingeknickten, hätte er wahrscheinlich seinem Fluchtreflex nachgegeben. So jedoch konnte er eigentlich nur lächeln…  
>Er lag schon wieder in einem Bett und dies schon wieder auf der Krankenstation. Die Ärzte hatten ihn nach seinem Erwachen gründlich untersucht und verschiedenen Tests unterzogen, ihn schließlich aber für vollkommen gesund erklärt – mit der Einschränkung, dass seine Kondition sich wieder erholen müsse. Mit Erstaunen und Schrecken hatte er hören müssen, dass in seiner Brust ein Kunstherz schlug, da er während der Schlacht um NERV zu schwer verletzt worden war – seit diesem Moment konnte er nicht anders, als in sich hineinzuhorchen. Da war das leise, einem Herzschlag ähnliche Bummern des S2-Organes, welches zuvor von seinem richtigen Herzen übertönt worden war. Und da war eine Art leises Summen, von dem er wusste, dass er sich nur schwer daran gewöhnen würde, auch wenn es nun ein Teil von ihm war. Doch dies war nicht der Grund für sein Unwohlsein und seine Situation.<br>Links neben dem Bett saß Rei – seine Rei-chan –, hielt seine Hand und streichelte ihm immer wieder über Stirn und Wange, dass ihm ganz wohlig wurde und er sich fragte, was wohl geschehen mochte, wenn sie allein wären.  
>Und rechts von ihm saß seine Mutter, die seine andere Hand hielt. Seine Mutter…<br>Nachdem er erfahren hatte, dass die Seele seiner Mutter in EVA-01 gefangen war, hatte er sich lange mit dem Gedanken beschäftigt, wie er sie wohl befreien konnte – doch stets hatte er sich an ihre Worte erinnert, dass dies nicht möglich wäre, weil sie mit dem EVA verschmolzen sei. Dennoch war sie nun hier, war während des _temporären impactartigen Zustandes_, den LILLITH bei ihrer Befreiung nach dem Sieg über ADAM ausgelöst hatte, von EVA-01 getrennt worden und hatte einen neuen Körper erhalten – die genauen Einzelheiten entzogen sich ihm aber. Er hatte sich also eigentlich damit abgefunden, vielleicht – _vielleicht_ – irgendwann einmal wieder im Rahmen der Synchronisation mit EVA-01 mit ihr Kontakt aufzunehmen – und nun saß sie neben seinem Bett, das Gesicht von Müdigkeit und Sorge gezeichnet. Aber auch dies war nicht der Grund für sein Unwohlsein und seine Situation.  
>Er hatte immer für das Jetzt und Heute gelebt, da das Gestern zu schmerzvoll und das Morgen zu ungewiss gewesen war. Erst seit er Rei getroffen hatte, bedeutete ihm auch das Morgen etwas, beschäftigte er sich mit der Zukunft – einer Zukunft, die eine neue Variable bekommen hatte. Er konnte fast körperlich spüren, dass zwischen seiner Mutter und seiner Freundin keine wirkliche Harmonie herrschte. Beiden war gemein, dass sie um ihn besorgt waren und ihm mit Liebe begegneten – unterschiedlichen Arten von Liebe natürlich, doch er hätte blind, taub und blöd sein müssen, um die Zuneigung in ihren Worten und Gesten nicht zu bemerken. Und er ein wenig schielte, schienen sich sogar ihre Gesichter beinahe fehlerfrei zu überlagern…<br>Sein Problem war vielmehr der Umstand, dass er die zwischen ihnen bestehende Rivalität spürte, deren Gegenstand er war. Er war sich sicher, dass jede von ihnen ihn ohne zu zögern in die Arme gerissen und an sich gedrückt hätte, würde sie nicht durch die Anwesenheit der jeweils anderen ausgebremst.  
>„Uhm, ich würde gerne versuchen, aufzustehen und ein paar Schritte zu gehen." erklärte er zögerlich.<p>

„Bist du sicher? – Nach den ganzen Wochen müssen deine Beine ganz schwach sein."  
>Seine Mutter legte die Hand auf seinen Oberarm, als wollte sie ihn zurückhalten.<p>

„Sollte Shin-chan stürzen, fange ich ihn auf", flüsterte Rei.

„Dennoch sollte vielleicht ein Arzt…"

„Mutter, was, ahm, wie soll mir denn ein Arzt dabei helfen können?"  
>Shinji griff nach den Seitenteilen des Bettes und zog sich in eine sitzende Position, schlug die Bettdecke zurück und war kurz dankbar dafür, dass man ihm entgegen der gewohnten Gepflogenheiten ausnahmsweise in ein Krankenhausnachthemd gesteckt hatte, auch wenn seine Rückenfront unangenehm kühl war und der Eindruck ihm verriet, dass es einer dieser rückenfreien Kittel war. Kurz zögerte er, machte sich dann klar, dass Rei ihn schon aus allen möglichen Winkeln wohl unbekleidet gesehen hatte – und dass es bei seiner Mutter ähnlich gewesen sein durfte. Er blickte auf seine Beine. Sie waren dünner geworden in den letzten Wochen, hatten an Muskeln verloren, so wie seine Arme auch.<br>Er sah Rei-chan hilfesuchend an. Auch ihr war die lange Ruhephase anzusehen, das Gesicht wirkte hagerer, das Haar matter. Aber sie war Rei-chan, die sich von nahezu allem wieder erholte. Er war sich daher sicher, dass sie bald wieder ganz die Alte sein würde. – Und er auch, denn schlug nicht in seiner Brust ein S2-Organ, welches die Selbstheilung anregte? Musste er dann nicht auch schneller wieder zu Kräften kommen? Überhaupt verspürte er ein gewisses Hungergefühl. Das Wissen, dass man ihn die letzten Wochen über flüssig ernährt hatte und sein Magen sich erst wieder an feste Nahrung gewöhnen musste, ließ ihn beinahe aufseufzen. Doch selbst die Aussicht auf zunächst dünne Suppen und Brühe war besser als nichts.  
>„Also los", murmelte er mehr zu sich selbst, als er die Beine über die Bettkante schwang. Sie waren schwerer, als er sie in Erinnerung hatte. Jemand hatte ihm die Zehennägel geschnitten, allerdings recht krumm, dasselbe galt für seine Fingernägel, wie er bemerkte. Die Beine baumelten auf Reis Seite aus dem Bett. Er wusste, dass sie stark war, war sich sicher, dass sie selbst in ihrem eigenen, angeschlagenen Zustand körperlich noch viel stärker war als seine Mutter, sonst hätte er nach einer anderen Möglichkeit gesucht, die beiden zu beschäftigen.<br>„Mutter, würdest du bitte meinen rechten Arm…"

„Ja, natürlich."  
>Yui sprang auf und eilte um das Bett herum, während Rei schon neben Shinji stand, bereit, ihn festzuhalten.<p>

Er schob sich vorwärts, bis seine Füße den Boden berührten – erst die Zehen, dann die Ballen. Dann richtete er sich vorsichtig auf. Seine Knie zitterten. Ihm war, als gäbe es da nichts, das ihn trug, nichts, dass seine Knochen daran hinderte, einfach zusammenzufallen. Die Schwäche erinnerte ihn vage an die Zeit nach seinem Beinbruch, als der Gips endlich abgenommen worden war, damals hatte er sich ähnlich gefühlt, als müsste er erst wieder richtig laufen lernen.

„Pass auf", flüsterte seine Mutter und ergriff seinen Arm.

Shinji lächelte.  
>„Es… es geht schon."<br>Die Berührung war ungewohnt und fremd, obwohl sie zu den Dingen gehörte, nach denen er sich lange unbewusst gesehnt hatte. Seine Mutter war zu ihm zurückgekehrt…  
>Da knickte er nach links weg.<br>Rei hielt ihr Wort, fing ihn auf, hielt ihn in den Armen und schenkte ihm eines ihrer seltenen Lächelns, die Version, die sich über das ganze Gesicht zog und ihren Augen einen warmen Glanz verlieh, dass er meinte, die Wärme der Sommersonne auf der Haut zu spüren. Ohne zu überlegen, legte er die Arme um ihre Schultern und ließ sich von ihr an sich ziehen, spürte ihren warmen Atem im Gesicht und meinte, ihren Herzschlag zu spüren, als sich ihre Wangen berührten. Die Schwäche in seinen Beinen ließ nach, als würde etwas von ihrer Kraft auf ihn überspringen, und die Knie hörten auf zu zittern.

Yui schluckte, konnte den Blick aber nicht abwenden. Ihr Sohn und das Mädchen standen da engumschlungen und trotz all ihrer Bedenken und trotz des inneren Protestes, den sie hinausschreien wollte, wirkten sie so, als gehörten sie zusammen. Akagi hatte ihr versichert, dass Rei Ayanami alles andere als eine Kopie von ihr war, dass die Ähnlichkeit rein äußerlich war, dass Shinji wusste, dass seine Freundin nicht auf normalem Wege geboren, sondern geschaffen worden war…  
>Und doch hatte sie bei dem Anblick kein gutes Gefühl, egal wie glücklich Shinji wirkte…<p>

*** NGE ***

Jörg Peters wachte nur langsam auf, driftete mehrfach wieder weg, indem er kurz die Augen aufschlug und wieder schloss. Während für ihn gefühlt dazwischen kaum Zeit verging, verrannen in Wirklichkeit die Stunden. Irgendwann gelang es ihm, die Augen länger zu öffnen. Er registrierte, dass er sich wieder in einem Krankenzimmer befand, ohne sagen zu können, ob es ein anderes oder dasselbe war, aus dem Major Kaji ihn regelrecht verschleppt hatte. Das Rückenteil des Bettes war hochgestellt und sein rechter Arm ruhte angewinkelt auf einem Tischchen vor seiner Brust. Er endete in einem dicken Verband, aus dem fünf rosige Fingerkuppen hervorschauten. Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen schloss Peters wieder die Augen, gab sich der schmerzmittelinduzierten, wohligen Taubheit hin und driftete wieder fort.

Als er das nächste Mal aufwachte, fiel sein Blick auf eine Ayanami, die auf einem Stuhl neben dem Fußende des Bettes saß und geradeaus gegen die gegenüberliegende Wand starrte. Sie trug einen Overall mit einer römischen Vier auf der Brusttasche.  
>Jörg versuchte, sich verständlich zu machen, doch sein „Shi" verkam zu einem röchelnden Grunzlaut aus trockener Kehle.<br>Das Mädchen drehte den Kopf mit maschinenhafter Präzision und drückte als nächstes den Rufknopf an der Wand.  
>„Sie sind wach", stellte Shi fest.<p>

Peters sammelte Speichel im ausgetrockneten Mund und schluckte angestrengt.  
>„Was… machst… du hier?"<br>Seine linke Hand war am Bettrahmen fixiert. In seiner Nase steckte ein Schlauch und so wie es sich anfühlte auch in anderen, tieferliegenden Körperöffnungen.

„Man hat mich angewiesen, zu warten, bis Sie aufwachen… Ich glaube, sie wissen nicht, was sie mit mir tun sollen."

„Man?"  
>Er ruckte leicht an der Handfesselung.<p>

„Major Ryuji Kaji, Sicherheitschef des Hauptquartiers."

„Ja, den kenne ich."  
>Er lächelte und fragte sich, warum seine Mundwickelte prickelten, als stieße jemand viele kleine Nadeln hinein.<br>„Major Kaji scheint nicht zu glauben, dass du mich vielleicht im Schlaf ersticken könntest."

„Warum sollte ich das?"  
>Shi legte den Kopf schief und sah ihn fragend an.<p>

„Nur ein… Scherz."

„Humor. Ich verstehe. Ich würde gern mehr darüber erfahren."

„Verbring genug Zeit unter anderen Menschen und du wirst mehr Unsinn hören, als dir lieb ist", seufzte Peters. Langsam kamen seine Stimmbänder wieder in Gang. Ehe er weiterreden konnte, ging die Tür auf und ein Arzt betrat mit einer Schwester den Raum. Shi zog sich in die entgegengesetzte Ecke zurück, während die Schwester die Messwerte der Gerätschaften am Kopfende des Bettes notierte, Peters' Temperatur nahm und den Puls maß. Der Arzt dagegen stellte ihm ein paar Fragen zu seinem Befinden und befreite seine linke Hand.  
>„Besser, wenn ich das sehe."<br>Jörg nickte in Richtung seines Armes und der Hand.

„Wir haben sie vorgestern wieder angenäht, der Heilungsprozess verläuft bestens dank der angeregten Zellregeneration. Wir werden täglich die Nervenbahnen stimulieren. Der Prognose nach werden Sie in einer Woche mit leichten Reha-Maßnahmen beginnen können. – Die Magensonde und den Katheder entfernen wir auch gleich."

„Vorgestern? – Wie lange war ich weg?"

„Vier Tage, vierzehn Stunden, zweiundzwanzig Minuten und einundfünfzig Sekunden", erklärte Shi.

Peters machte sich in Gedanken eine Notiz, ob alle Ayanamis derart pedantisch waren, während er zugleich ein leises Stöhnen von sich gab. „So lange? Was ist mit ADAM? Und den Piloten? Und Akagi-sama? – Und Maya?"

„Oh, Fräulein Ibuki geht es gut, sie wollte benachrichtigt werden, sobald Sie aufwachen, aber ich wollte Sie erst durchchecken. Und ein paar andere haben sich auch schon auf die Besucherliste gesetzt."

„Sie sind sehr begehrt, Leutnant", erklärte die Schwester, welche gerade den Infusionsbeutel auswechselte.

„Ich muss Sie allerdings ermahnen – wenn Sie noch einmal voreilig Ihr Bett verlassen, übernehme ich keine Garantie. Als Sie vor viereinhalb Tagen erneut einliefert wurden, hatten Sie zwei weitere gebrochene Rippen, bei dem Tempo sind Sie beim übernächsten Mal eventuell tot. Lassen Sie also erst einmal die älteren Verletzungen vollständig ausheilen."

„Sagen Sie das bitte Major Kaji, er hat mich gezwungen."

„Major Kaji hat gesagt, dass Sie das sagen würden", lachte die Schwester.

„Ah… und wem glauben Sie?"

„Ihnen", seufzten die beiden Angehörigen des Personals der Krankenstation und der Arzt fügte hinzu: „Deshalb haben wir Sie auch schlafen lassen. Ich habe Major Kaji bereits verständigt, er wollte Sie persönlich über die Lage informieren.

„Dann warte ich mal auf ihn", seufze Peters.

Kaji ließ nicht lange auf sich warten, die beiden anderen hatten gerade die Untersuchung beendet, als er das Zimmer betrat ohne anzuklopfen. Mit leichtem Unwillen ließen die Mediziner sich hinausschicken, während Shi bleiben konnte.

„So, Jörg, schön, Sie wieder unter den Lebenden zu haben – als Sie in der Zentrale gegen das Geländer knallten und nicht wieder aufstanden, hatte ich mir richtig Sorgen gemacht."

„Sieht so aus, als wäre ich wieder ganz."

„Haben Sie schon überall nachgesehen?" fragte Kaji und grinste, als er Peters' entsetzten Blick sah. „Keine Sorge. Ich wollte nur Ihre Reaktion testen."

„Eines Tages, Major, holt Sie das alles ein…"

Kaji lachte.  
>„Sie wollen sicher wissen, was zwischenzeitlich alles passiert ist."<p>

„Das wäre nicht schlecht."

„ADAM ist erledigt – und einen der Rechner von MAGI-2 hat es auch erwischt, beim MAGI-1-System hat es ein paar Kurzschlüsse gegeben, aber die Rechner kriegen das wohl in Selbstreparatur wieder hin. Reika hat ihren EXO demoliert und sich ein paar üble Prellungen zugezogen, sonst aber alles in Ordnung. Fuyutsuki liegt zwei Zimmer weiter mit einer schweren Gehirnerschütterung. Ein paar andere hat es schlimmer erwischt – wir haben Captain Aoba verloren und Leutnant Hyuga liegt in einem künstlichen Koma. Die Ärzte haben Ritsuko auch in ein Koma versetzt, bei beiden stehen großflächige Hauttransplantationen an – Akagi hat es am schlimmsten von allen erwischt… - Dafür hat Maya sich gut erholt, ich habe sie aber angewiesen, sich richtig auszuschlafen, und stattdessen Shi hier in Ihrem Zimmer positioniert."

„Die Piloten? – Operation Schlafwandler?"

„Voller Erfolg. Ein Verletzungen, aber nichts Ernsthaftes. Asuka soll sich verdammt gut geschlagen haben – und Shinji und Rei sind wach."

„Gut. Dann hat das wenigstens funktioniert."

„Wenigstens? Jörg, Sie waren dabei, wie wir armen Sterblichen einem selbsternannten Gott in den Hintern getreten haben, ich würde das als episch bezeichnen. – Ach ja, Sie sind gegenwärtig de-facto stellvertretender Interim-Kommandant."

„_Was_?"

Kaji zählte an den Fingern auf:  
>„Fuyutsuki – Krankenstation. Katsuragi – bis auf weiteres beurlaubt, bis das Kontrolltriumvirat einen zufriedenstellenden Bericht hat und versteht, was hier vorgegangen ist. Ritsuko – Krankenstation. - Damit bin ich der ranghöchste aktive NERV-Offizier im Hauptquartier. – Captain Aoba – von ADAM gefressen. Leutnant Hyuga – Krankenstation. Leutnant Ibuki – bedingt einsatzfähig, aber im Gegensatz zu Ihnen reiner Wissenschaftsoffizer ohne Kommandoausbildung."<p>

„Ich habe nur etwas Theorie…"

„Ich nehme aktuell alles!"

„Oh, Gott! – Der Arzt hat gesagt, ich soll liegenbleiben…"

„Und ansonsten habe ich niemanden mit Offiziersrang eines First Lieutenants oder besser mit Kommandoausbildung und Erfahrung. Also sind Sie nach Ausscheiden aller anderen mein Stellvertreter. – Und keine Sorge, ich lasse Ihnen hier einen Kommunikationsknoten einrichten und Sie bekommen Shi als Assistentin."

„Was habe ich getan?"

„Hm, Sie sind zu NERV gekommen."

Jörg griff mit seinem gesunden, nicht fixierten Arm hinter sich und zerrte sein Kissen hervor, welches er nach Kaji warf. Dieser fing es lachend auf und warf es Shi zu. Blind tastete Peters nach anderen Wurfgeschossen, fand aber nichts.  
>„Und es gibt sonst keinen? – Ich hätte kein Problem mit einem Sergeant als Stellvertretenden Aushilfskommander oder so…"<p>

„Ich wollte Generälin Shigen und den anderen im Rahmen der Videokonferenz ja Colonel Ayanami und Captain Soryu-Langley schmackhaft machen, aber irgendwie stieß das auf keinen Anklang."

„Und die Zweigstellen? – Können Sie nicht vorübergehend jemanden einfliegen?"

„Major Maasters liegt nach einem Schlaganfall in einem deutschen Krankenhaus, in Dubai gibt es nur wissenschaftliches Personal, kein Militär. Und die Leute, die in der Antarktis tätig sind, wurden schon mit Grund dahin geschickt."

Peters seufzte.  
>„In Ordnung… Aber Sie reden mit den Ärzten und machen Ihnen klar, dass sie mich mobil machen sollen… Was habe ich bloß getan…"<p>

„Wunderbar. Der Rest des Triumvirats trifft morgen in Tokio-3 ein. Offenbar wollen sie Generälin Shigen nicht zu lange freie Hand lassen. Sie können sich also noch etwas Zeit nehmen. Ach ja – Frohes neues Jahr!"

Peters hob schwach die Hand.  
>„Haben wir schon 2017?"<p>

„Seit ein paar Stunden. Sie haben aber nicht wirklich etwas verpasst."

Nachdem Kaji den Raum verlassen hatte, bat Jörg Shi leise, ihm das Kissen zu bringen.

„Was geschieht nun mit mir?" fragte Shi untermittelt in die wieder eingekehrte Stille, die nur vom Summen der Gerätschaften über dem Bett unterbrochen wurde.

„Was meinst du?" fragte Peters abwesend, der einer gewissen Faszination seine Fingerkuppen betrachtete, die aus dem Verband hervorlugten.

„Was wird man mit mir machen? – Ich bin bereits zwei Mal… gestorben…"

„Dafür wirkst du ziemlich lebendig. Ich schätze, man wird dir Blut abzapfen und Gewebeproben nehmen, Kulturen anlegen, damit Tests durchführen und irgendwann zu dem Schluss kommen, dass niemand von den Toten wiederaufersteht… das heißt, da gab es einen Präzedenzfall vor über zweitausend Jahren, aber das dürfte nichts für unsere kühlen und logischen Forscher sein. Ich werde tun, was in meiner Macht steht, damit dir nichts passiert und keiner meint, Tests am lebenden Subjekt durchzuführen."

„Das würden Sie?"

„Mein Wort."

„Warum?"

„Du hast mein Leben gerettet, ich stehe in deiner Schuld. Und ich begleiche meine Schulden."

„Das ist… beruhigend."

Er lehnte sich zurück. Sein Rachen fühlte sich wund an, nachdem der Arzt die Magensonde entfernt hatte, von tieferliegenden Körperregionen ganz zu schweigen.  
>„Shi, es könnte sein, dass ich in naher Zukunft einem dringenden Bedürfnis nachgehen muss… meine Beine fühlen sich etwas schwach an, würdest du bitte schauen, ob du einen Rollstuhl organisieren könntest – außer, du willst mich zur Toilette tragen."<p>

„Das würde ich."

„Das glaube ich – aber mir wäre ein Rollstuhl doch lieber…"

*** NGE ***

Sein nächster Besucher war eine gewisse rothaarige Pilotin gewesen, die nach einer hektischen Begrüßung und Erklärung, wie froh sie sei, dass es ihm gut ging, Shi um den Hals gefallen war. Das verwirrte Klonmädchen hatte Asuka nur überrascht ansehen können, sich aber auch nicht gegen die Umarmung gewehrt, während eine feine Röte seine Wangen überzogen hatte.  
>Asuka ließ Shi los und verkündete, nicht zuzulassen, dass dieser noch einmal etwas geschah.<p>

Jörg seufzte.  
>„Das wollen wir alle nicht. – Asuka, du siehst gut aus, bekomme ich einen Bericht über dein Abenteuer im virtuellen Raum?"<p>

Also berichtete Asuka von der Garderobe und der Requisitenkammer und davon, dass Peters' Vorbereitungen ein voller Erfolg gewesen waren, erzählte mit rascher Stimme von den Horden an Massenproduktionseinheiten und ihrem Kampf gegen die falschen EVAs, der durch das Eingreifen Yui Ikaris beendet worden war, in dessen Folge die virtuelle Realität sich aufgelöst hatte und alle wieder in ihren EntryPlugs erwacht waren. Dann stockte sie, dass es selbst jemandem aufgefallen wäre, der weitaus mehr Medikamente intus gehabt hatte als der Leutnant.

„Asuka?"

„Eigentlich… ah, ich will hier eigentlich nicht weg… kann ich noch etwas hier bleiben?"

„Natürlich. Aber was ist los?"

„Ich… mir steht mein persönlicher Gang nach Canossa bevor. Rei und Shinji sind wach. Ich wollte ihnen etwas lassen, damit sie sich ausruhen und erholen können – ich meine, nach dieser langen Ruhepause müssen sie doch völlig ausgelaugt sein und erst wieder auf die Beine kommen. Aber Shinji kann schon wieder einigermaßen gehen und Wondergirl… Rei… steht ohnehin immer wieder auf. Mit den anderen – mit Toji, Hikari und Kaworu komme ich jetzt ganz gut aus, aber vor der Begegnung mit Shinji und Rei graust mir… Jörgi, ich habe Angst."

Peters setzte sich auf. Der Tisch, auf dem sein Unterarm und die Hand ruhten, machte Bewegung mit, rollte anstandslos ein Stücks nach vorn. Jörg fixierte Asuka, suchte den Blick ihres Auges.  
>„Asuka, keine Angst. Du bist nicht mehr die, die sie kennengelernt haben. Du bist nicht mehr die immer zornige Asuka, die nur nach einem Grund gesucht hat, um etwas kaputtzumachen. Du bist so viel mehr."<p>

„Was rätst du mir? Was soll ich sagen? – Ich habe Mama gefragt – und die Klassensprecherin – und sogar Shinjis Schwester."

„Und?"

„Mama meinte, was ich genau sage, ist weitaus unwichtiger, als dass ich ehrlich bin."

„Sie hat Recht. Mütter haben wohl meistens Recht", murmelte Peters.

„Soll ich dich begleiten?" fragte Shi leise und unerwartet.

„Das wäre eigentlich mein Text gewesen… aber dann müsstet ihr mich mitsamt dem Bett durchs Krankenhaus schieben und das wäre wohl ein wenig dick aufgetragen."

Asuka wandte sich Shi zu, hauchte ein „Danke", schüttelte dann aber den Kopf. „Da muss ich allein durch."

„Die ältere Schwester wird dich verstehen."

„Was macht dich da so sicher, Vier?"

„Sie ist mir näher als alle anderen."

„Hast du schon mit ihr gesprochen?"

„Nein."  
>Shi wirkte überrascht, dass Asuka diese Möglichkeit überhaupt in Erwägung zu ziehen schien.<p>

Asuka seufzte.  
>„Dann sollte ich wohl."<p>

„Warte noch einen Moment."  
>Peters streckte den linken Arm nach ihr aus. Sie trat an das Bett heran und ließ sich kurz drücken.<br>„Besser?"

„Besser."

„Asuka, zeig allen, wer du bist. Innere Stärke bedeutet nicht immer, dass man jeden und alles umtreten oder alles schlucken muss, ohne sich beeindruckt zeigen zu dürfen. Manchmal muss man auch um Verzeihung bitten können, um Stärke zu beweisen."

Sie nickte.  
>„Ich hätte dich gern als Bruder."<p>

„Frag deine Mutter, vielleicht adoptiert sie mich ja", scherzte er. „Wobei… vielleicht kann Shi bei euch unterkommen, ich glaube, das wäre für euch beide hilfreich."

„Hm, das…"  
>Asuka sah die Vierte an, überlegte.<br>„Ich könnte Mama fragen… wir haben uns gestern an der Oberfläche die schon fertigen Neubauten angesehen. Die haben in den letzten Wochen ganze Straßenzüge hochgezogen, das musst du dir selbst ansehen… Wir werden wohl in eine schöne, große Wohnung mit Blick auf einen Park ziehen, da wäre auch Platz… - Vier, falls du möchtest, frage ich meine Mama."

Shi sah verlegen zu Boden.  
>„Ich möchte keine Umstände machen."<p>

„Du machst doch keine Umstände! – Und wir könnten zusammen shoppen gehen, du brauchst doch sicher Sachen. Vielleicht passt dir ja auch etwas von mir für den Übergang… wobei meine Sachen sicher etwas weit wären um die Brust und…"

„Asuka…"  
>Peters ließ sich zurücksinken.<br>„Lass sie darüber nachdenken. Und jetzt… du hast noch eine Mission, Captain Soryu."

„Ja…"

*** NGE ***

Asuka blieb vor Shinji Ikaris Krankenzimmer stehen, atmete mehrmals tief durch, ehe sie die Hand hob und anklopfte.  
>Von drinnen ein überrascht klingendes „Ja?" – es war Shinjis Stimme. Er klang beinahe schon wieder so, wie sie ihn in Erinnerung hatte, allerdings auch wieder nicht. Seiner Stimme fehlte der zögerliche, unsichere Unterton, über den sie sich früher immer gewaltig hatte aufregen können.<br>Langsam drückte sie die Türklinge und öffnete die Tür, trat mit gesenktem Blick ein.  
>Ihr Training setzte sich aber dennoch durch und ließ sie den Raum auch aus diesem Blickwinkel rasch vermessen und überblicken. Drei Personen waren anwesend – mit nicht mehr und nicht weniger hatte sie gerechnet: Shinji, seine Mutter und Rei, welche nach Aussage Reikas nicht von Shinjis Seite wichen.<br>Shinji stand vollbekleidet neben dem Bett, während Rei saß und seine Mutter Sachen zusammensammelte – auch hier stimmten die von Reika erfahrenen Informationen – Shinjis Entlassung stand direkt bevor, sie war also gerade noch rechtzeitig gekommen.

„A-Asuka", stieß Shinji hervor und nun klang seine Stimme gar nicht mehr selbstsicher.

Asuka sah Reis Füße, die andere Pilotin hat sich halb vor Shinji geschoben, als ginge sie davon aus, ihn beschützen zu müssen.  
>Sie schluckte.<br>„Ich konnte es nicht länger aufschieben. Die letzten Tage… seitdem Rei mit dir auf den Armen aus dem Plug gestiegen ist und dich… _aufgeweckt_… hat… ich habe mir immer wieder gesagt, ich sollte dich nicht aufregen und noch dir etwas Ruhe lassen, damit du auf die Beine kommst…"  
>Asuka ließ sich auf die Knie fallen, scherte sich nicht darum, ob ihre Knie auf dem Boden vielleicht aufschrammten, ignorierte auch Yui Ikaris überraschten Ausruf. Ihr rotes Haar fiel ihr ins Gesicht, als sie den Kopf senkte.<br>„Ich bitte euch beide um Vergebung für das, was ich euch angetan habe. Ich war nicht Herr meiner selbst. Aber selbst das rechtfertigt nicht, was ich gemacht habe und was ich beinahe getan hätte."  
>Etwas Heißes lief über ihr Gesicht. Mit einiger Verzögerung wurde ihr klar, dass es Tränen waren.<p>

„Rei…" flüsterte Shinji und schob sich an seiner Freundin vorbei, ergriff dabei ihre Hand, während er mit einem leisen Ächzen in die Knie ging – länger Stehen und Laufen gingen ja schon recht gut, aber Kniebeugen oder auch nur in die Hocke gehen, waren um einiges anstrengender, als er es in Erinnerung hatte. Er streckte die freie Hand aus, wollte sie der zitternden Rothaarigen eigentlich auf die Wange legen, zögerte dann aber und berührte stattdessen ihre Schulter  
>„Asuka, als die Armee angriff, warst du da. Du warst NERVs erste Verteidigungslinie. Selbst als die Massenproduktionseinheiten deinen EVA fast zerrissen hatten, hast du weitergekämpft, als ich in Schwierigkeiten war. Du hast verhindert, dass sie den Third Impact auslösten. Ich weiß nicht, woher ich es weiß, aber als Rei-chan dich bat, mir beizustehen, hast du nicht gezögert, sondern warst da. Wir sind quitt."<p>

„Hast du… hast du keine Sorge, ich könnte euch etwas vorspielen? – Ich bin wohl zumindest früher eine recht gute Schauspielerin gewesen."  
>Sie zog geräuschvoll die Nase hoch.<p>

Nun berührte Shinji doch ihr Gesicht, lege die Fingerspitzen unter ihr Kinn und zwang sie, ihn anzusehen.  
>„Die Asuka, die ich gekannt habe, hätte niemals geweint."<br>Und er wiederholte: „Wir sind quitt. Toji und Hikari und Kaworu und Mutter sagen alle, dass du letztendlich den Ausschlag gegeben hast, im Kampf gegen ADAM. Es gibt nichts zu vergeben."  
>Shinji sah schräg nach oben.<br>„Nicht wahr, Rei-chan? – Vor uns liegt ein Neuanfang, sollten wir Asuka das nicht auch zugestehen?"

Rei drückte zustimmend seine Hand und nickte nur, ehe sie der Rothaarigen die Hand reichte und diese auf die Beine zog, während Shinji sich mit der freien Hand am Bett abstützte und aufrichtete.

Asuka blickte beide lange und verwundert an.  
>„Eure Worte… sie berühren mein Herz, wie ich schon lange… keine Worte mehr an mich herangelassen habe. Meint ihr es wirklich ernst?"<p>

Rei streckte den Arm aus und legte die Hand auf Asukas Schulter.  
>„Shin-chan würde nie lügen bei so etwas."<p>

„Dann gewährt mir eine Bitte – nehmt mich als Mitstreiterin an, ich werde euch nicht enttäuschen."  
>Wieder schniefte sie.<p>

*** NGE ***

In seinem Büro schaltete Major Kaji den Überwachungsmonitor ab, über den er Asukas Schritte verfolgt hatte, seitdem Lisa ihm gemeldet hatte, dass sie von Aika erfahren habe – welches es ihrerseits von Reika Ikari hatte -, dass Asuka zu ihrem Bittgang aufgebrochen war.  
>Er lehnte sich zurück, griff nach der halbleeren Zigarettenschachtel, besann sich dann aber eines Besseren und legte die Schachtel zurück.<br>Halblaut murmelte er:  
>„<em>Und blicket sie lange verwundert an.<br>__Drauf spricht er: »Es ist euch gelungen,  
><em>_Ihr habt das Herz mir bezwungen;  
><em>_Und die Treue, sie ist doch kein leerer Wahn -  
><em>_So nehmet auch mich zum Genossen an:  
><em>_Ich sei, gewährt mir die Bitte,  
><em>_In eurem Bunde der dritte!«"_

*** NGE ***

Langsam fuhr ein grüner PKW von Osten her kommend nach Tokio-3 ein, als wollte der Fahrer sich alles genau ansehen. Natürlich befanden sich noch andere Fahrzeuge auf den Straßen und natürlich fuhren manche langsamer als andere, doch bei diesem Wagen hatte man den Eindruck, als suche der Fahrer einerseits etwas und wusste zugleich genau, wohin er wollte. – Das Lage daran, dass der Mann hinter dem Steuer und die Frau auf dem Beifahrersitz sich äußerst uneins waren hinsichtlich ihrer Anwesenheit in der Stadt.  
>An den Seiten des PKW stand in weißen Buchstaben: Aida-Tech – IT-Lösungen auf hohem Niveau, darunter eine Handynummer.<p>

Auf der Rückbank des Wagens saß zwischen Tüten und Taschen Kensuke Aida und bemühte sich, möglichst nichts von dem zu verpassen, was draußen vorbeizog. Zugleich versuchte er nach Kräften, das Streitgespräch zwischen seinen Eltern auszublenden – während sein Vater die Verdienstmöglichkeiten sah, war seine Mutter strikt gegen eine Rückkehr des Familienunternehmens nach Tokio-3, egal ob NERV ihrem Mann einen Kontrakt über die Unterhaltung der gesamten Computerinfrastruktur der Stadt angeboten hatte oder nicht. In den über drei Monaten, die seit dem Fortzug aus der Stadt vergangen waren, hatte diese sich verändert – Gebäude, die früher das Bild der Skyline bestimmt hatten, fehlten ganz einfach. Kensuke wusste, dass an die Stelle des früheren Stadtzentrums mit seinen ausfahrbaren, verbunkerungsfähigen Gebäuden ein großes Loch getreten war – die offenliegende Geofront. Er wusste, dass ein großer Teil der Stadt, wie er sie gekannt hatte, nicht mehr existierte. Doch dafür wurden neue Gebäude und Straßenzüge jenseits des Randes der Geofront aus dem Boden gestampft, da weder Japan, noch die UN offenbar die Festungsstadt aufgeben wollten. Letztere hatten in den letzten Wochen große Mengen an Personal nach Tokio-3 transferiert und bauten den Ort anscheinend zu einem Zentralknoten an der Westküste des Pazifiks aus. Auch der Hintergrund war Kensuke bekannt – man zog sich aus den Regionen zurück, in welche sich die Blutige See ausdehnte.  
>Kensuke suchte intuitiv den Himmel ab und spürte Enttäuschung, dass er keinen der titanischen EVANGELIONs sehen konnte. Aber vielleicht bekam er sie noch früh genug zu Gesicht…<p>

**Abspann:**

_Stars shining bright above you;_

_Night breezes seem to whisper I…– love you?_

_Birds singing in the sycamore tree._

_Dream a little dream of me._

_Say nighty-night and kiss me;_

_Just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me._

_While I'm alone, blue as can be,_

_Dream a little dream of me._

_Stars fading but I linger on, dear-_

_Still craving your kiss._

_I'm longing to linger till dawn, dear,_

_Just saying this..._

_Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you-_

_Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you._

_But in your dreams, whatever they be,_

_Dream a little dream of me._

_Stars fading but I linger on, dear-_

_Still craving your kiss._

_I'm longing to linger till dawn, dear,_

_Just saying this..._

_Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you-_

_Sweet dreams that leave all worries far behind you._

_But in your dreams, whatever they be,_

_Dream a little dream of me._

**_Anmerkungen des_**_ **Autors:**_ Schiller, verzeih...


End file.
